Luffy and the Uss Iowa
by ElderH
Summary: Luffy disappears early in his life but he returns and he has a ship like no other. Luffy is about to turn the world of One Piece upside down with his ship called the Iowa. Luffy will kind of have a harem and he will receive new crew members. Luffy is smart and not dumb. This story is similar to my story USS Iowa and One Piece but changed a bit.
1. Chapter 1: Luffy returns

Here is Luffy and USS Iowa.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, oh how I wish that I did, but I don't.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Luffy returns

"Ace! Luna wait up!" A kid yells.

"Hurry up Luffy!" Ace yells as Luna giggles.

"Ace, Luna!" Luffy yells jumping out of a tree.

*Boom* Thunder cracks with lightning dancing across the stormy sky. Luffy wakes up from the thunder.

"Ace. Luna." Luffy whispers as he sits up in his bed in his quarters. Luffy looks at the picture frame on the night stand with him, Ace, Sabo, and Luna when he was younger nine years ago. Luffy is now fifteen and is sitting on his bed looking at the picture. He gets up and gets dressed by putting on black pants followed by a red button up shirt then a black tie. He then puts on his black boots. He picks up his shoulder holsters which has two ACP. 45's then a hip holster that has a .44 magnum revolver. Luffy leaves his quarters and walks up a few flights of stairs. He walks into a room with fifteen people in it.

"Admiral on the bridge!" A sailor says and they all salute.

"At ease." Luffy says. Everyone returns to their posts.

"Morning sir." A sailor says.

"Morning Gunther, how is radar?" Luffy asks.

"Radar is good sir. No contacts for the past three hours." Gunther says as Luffy looks at the reports from last night's watch.

"Good and the fleet?" Luffy asks.

"No problems with the fleet. We are on schedule and on course for the Somalia Sea." Gunther says.

"Good to hear." Luffy comments.

* * *

The ship that Luffy is on and captain of is the Battleship Iowa, which is an Iowa class battleship. Luffy owns the ship since he bought the old warship. People think that he works for the United States Navy, but he does not. He is a pirate, but not like pirates today. He is paid to fight the pirates by the shipping companies, so that they do not lose ships and employees as hostages.

The Iowa is sailing towards the Horn of Africa with the fleet that consists of 233 ships. They run into a storm that appears to be normal or at least the crews think. A lightning bolt strikes the Iowa making everyone on board pass out. Luffy comes to ten minutes later and sees no storm. Everyone starts to come to and they start checking each other over.

"How is the fleet?" Luffy asks.

"Sir the fleet is neither on radar nor responding to the radio." A sailor says.

Two hours go by and still no word from the fleet.

"Admiral, we have a contact on radar. It is 10 miles to the west." Escobar says.

"Okay head for the contact. We do our job till we can unite with the fleet." Luffy orders.

"Yes sir!" The crew says.

The Iowa starts sailing to the west towards the contact on radar.

"Bridge this is CIC, we have your contact on scope." CIC says.

"What is it?" Luffy asks.

"It is a ship with sails and has a skull and cross bones on the sails and flags." CIC says.

"Aim turrets one and two to port and fire." Luffy orders.

"Yes sir, Admiral." CIC says.

The Iowa's two front deck guns turn slightly to port and rise to the proper firing angle and fires six rounds which flies towards the ship. The crew sees the ship explode and sink.

"I know where we are." Luffy says and all look at him.

"Where sir?" Gunther asks.

"This is the world that I am from." Luffy says shocking them.

"Really sir?" Gunther asks.

"Yes this is." Luffy says. He tells them how he vanished when he was younger and now he has returned.

The Iowa sails to an island, but drops anchor in a cove on the other side of the island so that it is not seen.

"I will be back, I'm going to check out the town." Luffy says.

"May I come sir?" Gunther asks.

"Sure you can come Gunther." Luffy says.

The two leave the ship using a small boat with a motor and they drive it up onto the beach and walk to the town.

* * *

Luffy and Gunther walk into the town and walk into a bar called Patty's Bar, but the two didn't notice the name. The two walk in and everyone inside looks at the two. Luffy and Gunther look around for a minute, but before they could take a step Luffy gets tackled to the ground. Gunther goes for his gun, but stops when he sees that it is a girl with green hair crying into Luffy's chest.

"Lucifer is it really you?" The girl asks making all inside go wide eyed.

"Hello mother it's good to see you again." Luffy says with a teary smile as he wraps his arms around her as she continues to cry. Luffy helps Makino to her feet a minute later. Who is still crying, happy to see her son, who everyone thought was dead.

"Luffy?" A man asks shocked.

"Hey Shanks." Luffy says as Shanks walks up and hugs Luffy.

"We thought that you were dead." Makino says still hugging Luffy.

"Where have you been?" Shanks asks.

"I vanished to another world, but I am back." Luffy says.

"Luffy who is this?" Yasopp asks.

"This is one of my crew members." Luffy says.

"My name is Gunther." Gunther says.

"Hey Shanks I have a question for you." Luffy says.

"What is it Luffy?" Shanks asks.

"Can my crew and I sail with and train under you?" Luffy asks.

"How many are in your crew?" Shanks asks.

"1,500 crew members and I have a ship though." Luffy says surprising at the size of his crew.

"Sure." Shanks says.

Everyone starts to party and Luffy accidentally knocks a box over spilling its contents onto the plate of fruit next to Luffy. Luffy closes the box and hands it back to Shanks.

"Shanks what's in the box?" Luffy asks as he eats some apples.

"This box has two Devil Fruits in it." Shanks says. He sees that Luffy seems to be choking.

"Lucifer are you okay?" Makino asks.

"Yeah, those two apples had really bad taste. I think that they may have been bad." Luffy says.

"Apples? That plate doesn't have apples, only oranges." Makino says. Shanks opens the box and pales.

"Luffy those weren't apples! Those were two Devil Fruits!" Shanks says horrifying everyone including Luffy. Makino's hands cover her mouth as she stares at her son.

"What?!" Luffy screams.

"You ate two! No one's eaten two before!" Shanks says.

"What kind were they?" Luffy asks.

"One was the Mizu no mi and the other was the Yami no mi. The Mizu no mi lets you control water at will and the Yami no mi lets you control the darkness. But since you are both there is no telling what your weakness is or if you even have one, because you may be the strongest person ever now." Shanks says.

All see Luffy's hand turn to water then to a black mist which shocks all.

"Well, only one way to find out." Luffy says as he walks for the door. He walks out of the bar and heads for the docks followed by everyone from the bar to see what happens.

* * *

Okay the relationship of Ace and Luna will be by blood so Ace is Luffy's older brother by blood as well as his sister. With Sabo it will be like canon, like how Ace and Luffy did. Sabo is not really Luffy's brother, but Ace and Luna are his older siblings.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2: Training with Shanks

7/12/2015- Minor update with who joins Luffy in the beginning.

Disclaimer: Look at heading of chapter 1.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Training with Shanks

Everyone is at the docks as they watch Luffy take a step of the dock. Shanks starts to run but stops when he sees Luffy walking on the surface of the ocean. This shocks everyone. They watch as Luffy makes a wave big enough to take out the town and it lowers back into the ocean. They watch Luffy sink and see him start to walk on the ocean floor. He grabs a fish and surfaces. He raises his right hand and a black mist forms around his hand and a crewmember's sword flies to Luffy and he uses it to cut up the fish, then returns to the surface and walks onto the beach and everyone is shocked.

"Luffy I believe that you may be the strongest person alive." Shanks says.

"Thanks. Shanks is this normal?" Luffy asks releasing some haki and some crewmembers pass out and this shocks Shanks.

"No, that is conquers spirit. Only one in a million have it." Shanks says. "Anything else?"

"Yes. There is a group of bandits coming towards town." Luffy says.

"That is observation haki." Shanks says. Shanks does a test and is shocked that Luffy has all three forms of haki, but can't control them.

"I will help you to control your haki, but the Devil Fruit you have to learn on your own since I do not have one." Shanks says.

"Okay." Luffy says.

"Sir, let's go get the ship and tell the rest of the crew." Gunther says.

"Good idea. Shanks we will be back with my ship." Luffy says.

"Okay." Shanks says and the two leave. Shanks turns to his first mate. "Hey Ben what do you think Luffy's ship will like?"

"Well if he has a crew of 1,500 it must be a big ship." Ben says.

Thirty minutes later everyone is shocked to see a huge grey ship covered in guns approaching the docks with no sails. The ship easily dwarfs Shank's ship. They notice a huge white 61 on the bow of the ship. They see Luffy walk off with a few others.

"Luffy this is your ship?" Shanks asks.

"Yes. This is my ship. The battleship Iowa." Luffy says.

-Two years later-

The Iowa and Shank's ship return to Windmill Village.

"Shanks thank you for these past two years for training me and my crew." Luffy says.

"It was no problem Luffy." Shanks says.

"Good bye Shanks." Luffy says.

"Good bye Luffy and take care." Shanks says as he hugs Luffy.

"Will do." Luffy says. He walks up the gangway onto the Iowa.

"Alright let's shove off." Luffy says.

"Wait." Luffy, Gunther turn to see Makino walk up.

"Mother? What is it?" Luffy asks.

"Can I join you Lucifer?" Makino asks shocking the two men.

"Are you sure mother?" Luffy asks.

"Yes." Makino says.

"Alright mother you can come." Luffy says as his mother hugs him.

Luffy, Gunther and Makino walk onto the Iowa. Makino follows her son to his quarters.

"Mother there is someone that I want you to meet." Luffy says leading his mother into his living quarters.

"Okay."

"Iowa!" Luffy calls and a little girl with red hair and ocean blue eyes runs in from a smaller room.

"Yes daddy?" Iowa asks and Makino has wide eyes. Iowa notices Makino. "Daddy who is she?" Iowa asks.

"Iowa, sweety. This is your grandmother." Luffy says shocking Iowa.

"I have a grandma?" Iowa asks.

"Yes sweety." Luffy says. Iowa runs and hugs Makino's legs.

"Hello grandma!" Iowa says bringing Makino out of her stupor. She bends down and picks up Iowa and hugs her.

"Hello dear." Makino says.

Luffy walks onto the bridge and sits in his chair.

"What is the plan Admiral?" Gunther asks.

"To the Grand Line! We are joinning the Revolutionary Army for a year." Luffy says.

"Yes sir! All engines ahead full!" Gunther orders.

"Engines ahead full!" Dallas says.

A year goes by and the Iowa returns to East Blue. Luffy finds a deserted island to use as a temporary base in East Blue. He has the Iowa, Zephyr, and the Bainbridge dock in a cove. Luffy has been finding his fleet over the past three years and they are hidden at islands in the other oceans. He tells the crew that he is going to make his own pirate crew and has his boat called the Genesis prepped. It is raised up from the hangar to the deck, and the crew installs the three masts, since they are removable for when it is stored. The Genesis has three masts, two engines, an onboard generator for power, a galley, a store room, a hold that houses the generator and has extra parts, extra fuel and the fuel tanks that holds about a months' worth of fuel. The Genesis has four decks with living quarters. Luffy and Makino lower the sails and sets sail after saying good bye to the three crews.

*Boom!*

Luffy is woken up from his nap by the sound of cannon fire. He looks around and spots a ship being attacked by a pirate ship.

'Hmm that's the heart pirates. I am going to check it out.' Luffy thinks steering towards the two ships. The Genesis pulls alongside the ship being attacked and has not been spotted. He raises the sails and ties off to the passenger ship and climbs aboard. Luffy sees that they are holding all the passengers in the ball room and the pirates are collecting things from the passengers. Luffy walks into the kitchen. He turns to leave but hears someone coming. He looks around and spots a barrel and he climbs into it and puts the lid on. A minute later he hears someone walk into the kitchen.

"H-Hello?" A kid with pink hair and wearing glasses asks.

'No one is here. Whew, now what is there that I can steal?' The kid thinks. He spots a barrel and walks over to it and is surprised at its weight when he tries to lift it.

'Wow it is heavy and judging by the sloshing it is filled with booze. Alvida will be happy with me for a change.' The kid thinks, till three pirates walks in.

"Koby you little coward! Hiding again eh?" One asks.

"No! I found this barrel of booze for captain Alvida." Koby says.

"How about we have a little." A second says.

"Alvida will kill us!" Koby says.

"She won't if ya keep yer trap shut." The third says making Koby backing away in fear of the three.

'What was that?' Koby thinks after hearing what sounded like a laugh. The first pirate pulls the lid off and has a sour look on his face.

"Water?! Where is the damn booze!" He yells.

"That's too bad that you didn't get what you wanted. Sorry." They all hear. They look around then at the barrel and are shocked to see a face staring up at them. They watch as the water starts to take form which scares all four to see a young man now standing in front of them.

"Hello, who are you guys?" He asks.

"That's our line!" The three pirates say now mad.

"Hey kid do you know where some food is?" The young man asks startling Koby.

"Hey don't ignore us!" The three yell with swords drawn. The young man continues to ignore them.

"That's it! Get him!" The second says. All three leap to cut the guy to pieces and Koby looks away. Three gun shots are heard and the sound of metal hitting wood. Koby opens his eyes and removes his hands from his ears and sees the young man holding a smoking gun and three sword tips sticking into the ceiling and into the wall with three scared pirates.

"W-Who are you?" One of them asks.

"I am Monkey D. Luffy, a pirate." Luffy says putting the gun away. The three run away like a bat out of hell. Koby just stares.

"What is your name?" Luffy asks startling Koby.

"Ah! Please don't hurt me!" Koby says putting up his hands covering his face.

"Why would I do that? You didn't fight me." Luffy says.

* * *

R&R


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Koby

Sorry for the late update.

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Meeting Koby

"Oh my name is Koby." Koby says.

"Koby? You don't look much like a pirate." Luffy says.

"No choice." Koby says looking down at the ground.

"Care to enlighten me?" Luffy asks.

"It happened two years ago. I was going to go fishing, but I ended up getting on the wrong boat and so now I am Alvida's personal cabin boy." Koby says.

"Ha! Ha! So you are basically a litle weakling." Luffy says making Koby depressed.

"Glad that you find it funny." Koby says and Luffy hits him on top of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Koby asks rubbing his head.

"You were being all depressive and it bothered me." Luffy says.

"What do I care. I always get beat up." Koby says.

"Have you tried to escape?" Luffy asks.

"I can't do that! No! No! Of course I have thought about it, but I can't or Alvida would kill me." Koby says.

"Better to die trying than remaining as a cabin boy. Koby do you have a dream?" Luffy asks.

"Of course! I want to be a marine to catch bad people. Luffy do you have a dream?" Koby asks.

"Yes I do. My dream is to be King of the Pirates. It has been my dream since I was a little kid." Luffy says with Koby's jaw on the ground.

"You want to be the pirate king? Don't you know that you die! And why do you want to be bad as someone as that!" Koby asks only to recieve a fist to his head. "Ow! That hurts!"

"Koby, it's my dream. I know that I could die, but at least I died chasing my dream and accomplishing some things. And about me being bad? That is up to you to decide if I am good or bad." Luffy says and Koby shuts up to think about Luffy's words.

"Hey Luffy do you think that I could be a marine?" Koby asks.

"If you follow your heart and persue your dream then I believe that you can be a great marine, but you can't if you can't escape from Alvida." Luffy says. There is a moment of silence between the two.

"Well let's get going before the marines arrive." Luffy says standing and walking for the door.

"Luffy I can't join if the marines come here." Koby says.

"Well then come with me and I will help you persue your dream." Luffy says.

"Really?" Koby asks.

"Yes, so let's go." Luffy says reaching the stairs.

"Okay, but we have to watch out for Alvida." Koby says.

"Why?" Luffy asks.

"She uses an iron mace and is deadly with the thing and the fact that she looks like a co." Koby says as the two walk outside onto the main deck.

"Koby! Who is a cow?" Alvida asks horrifying Koby.

"Uh, uh, uh..." Koby stutters.

"Koby who is the whale?" Luffy asks. All pale and Alvida has tick marks appearing on her head.

"What did you say brat?" Alvida asks.

"I said whois the whale?" Luffy says making more tick marks appear on her head.

"Koby who is the most gorgeous person on the seas?" Alvida asks, but she is clearly from beautiful. Koby starts to panic but answers.

"Not you! You fat ugly sea cow!" Koby says and this makes Alvida even more pissed.

"Ha! Ha! That's funny, well said Koby." Luffy says laughing.

Alvida is pissed and tries to hit Luffy and Koby. Luffy pushes Koby out of the way and Alvida's crew chases Luffy with swords drawn and he easily dodges. He dodges with his eyes closed and this infuriates the pirates even more. One pulls out a gun and shoots Luffy which shocks Koby. They see the bullet hit Luffy, but he does not bleed and this shocks them.

"Dark magnet." Luffy says stretching his right hand out and a black mist forms and two pirates suddenly fly towards Luffy and disappear into the black mist then reappear a minute later with broken bones and unconscious. They see a scythe rise out black mist by Luffy's right foot and this horrifies the crew and Alvida.

"What are you?" Her crew asks.

"I am Monkey D. Luffy a water and darkness man." Luffy says.

"You ate a Devil Fruit didn't you?" Alvida asks calm, but in her mind she is terrified to see Luffy and what he says next.

"Yes, but I ate two Devil Fruits." Luffy says shocking her.

"So they are real and how are you alive?" She asks.

"I am just as surprised as you when I didn't die from eating two. Luffy says shrugging his shoulders.

'I don't think that I can win against this kid.' Alvida thinks.

"Well it's time for you to die!" Alvida says trying to fight. Luffy vanishes and reappears in front of her.

"Hydro Pistol!" Luffy says as his fist turns to water and his fist hits her gut and sends her flying where she lands in the ocean and makes a large splash.

"Captain! Alvida!" Her crew screams and they look at Luffy with fear clearly written on their faces.

"Now then." Luffy starts scaring them to where they start to run away. "Hold it." Luffy says calmly which makes them freeze in their tracks. "There is something I need from you all." Luffy says.

"W-What?" A pirate asks.

"For you all to forget about Koby since I'm taking him with me." Luffy says.

"Fine by us." The pirates say. Luffy and Koby walk to the side where the Genesis is tied to the passenger ship.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Zoro

7/12/2015-updated.

Disclaimer: Look at heading of chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 4: Meeting Zoro

"Marines!" The pirates yell as there are three large splashes rocking the ships. Luffy and Koby get to the other side and Koby is impressed with Luffy's boat.

"Wow Luffy this is a nice boat." Koby says.

"Thanks. Her name is the Genesis." Luffy says. The two board the Genesis and Koby unties her from the passenger ship. Luffy starts the engines and pushes the two throttles forward. The Genesis starts to move and Luffy steers her away from the ship and turns her around so that she is going in the same direction as the two ships. The Genesis is passing by the bow when a small boat pulls alongside that has an orange-haired girl on board. She looks up at the slightly larger boat. Luffy's and the girl's eyes meet. She is so captivated by his blood red eyes that she doesn't see the cannon ball coming towards her. Luffy felt it coming with his observation haki and moves like a blur and summons his scythe. He appears right in front of her and swings his scythe and cuts the cannon ball in half and send s the two pieces back to the three marine ships setting one ship on fire and destroys the other two with the other half.

"Firing at an unarmed girl. That's just wrong on so many levels." Luffy says shaking his head. The girl starts to blush as she stares at his back for being saved by him. He jumps back onto the Genesis and she takes note of how nice it is.

"Excuse me." She calls.

"Yes?" He asks.

"Can I sail with you?" She asks hoping that she can sail with the two.

"Sure you can. Koby!" Luffy says. Koby looks over. "Come help me move…." He trails off and looks back at the girl. "I'm sorry but I don't know your name." Luffy says. The girl blushes.

"Sorry. My name is Nami." Nami says.

"Right then. Koby give me a hand in moving Nami's stuff to the Genesis." Luffy says.

"Okay." Koby says walking over. The two help Nami move her stuff onto the Genesis.

"Okay Nami follow me." Luffy says.

"Okay." She says. She follows Luffy inside the boat. She follows him down a hall and stops at a door that Luffy is waiting at.

"Here the room you can use while on board." Luffy says.

"Thanks. What's your name?" Nami asks.

"My name is Monkey D. Lucifer, but I mainly go by Luffy." Luffy says.

"Thank you for letting me on board." She says.

"You're welcome and welcome aboard the Genesis. I will have dinner made in a few hours so make yourself comfortable and feel free to explore the Genesis." Luffy says.

"Okay, thanks." She says.

A few hours later Nami walks into the galley to see Koby and an older woman with green hair.

"Hello Koby." Nami greets sitting next to him.

"Hello Nami. Luffy has a nice boat." Koby says.

"Yes he does. I have seen stuff that aren't on other ships." Nami says.

"Same thing for me." Koby says. Nami turns to the older woman.

"Hello my name is Nami. Who are you?" Nami asks. The older woman smiles.

"My name is Monkey Makino." Makino says surprising the two.

"Monkey? As in your related to Luffy?" Koby asks.

"Yes I am. I am his mother." Makino says shocking the two.

The three look up as a door opens and Luffy walks in carrying steaming food. He sets everything down on the table.

"Alright the food is here. Dig in." Luffy says as he and Makino start to put food on their plates. Nami and Koby follow suit.

"Wow Luffy this is really good." Nami says.

"Thanks Nami. It's very rare for other people to eat my cooking." Luffy says blushing a little.

"Really?" Koby asks.

"Yep." Luffy says.

"Hey Luffy when is the next island?" Koby asks. Luffy stops eating and stands and walks to a cabinet and opens it that has a bunch of rolled up paper. He grabs one and pulls it out and walks back to the table. He moves his plate for some room and unrolls the paper.

"The next island is Shells Town. It is three days away, and it has a marine base as well." Luffy says.

Koby leaves for the room he is staying in after finishing eating and is followed by Makino who goes to her room to turn in for the night and it is only Luffy and Nami in the Galley. Luffy puts his map away and starts to clean up. Nami starts to help him clean up and follows him to the kitchen and the two start to clean the dishes.

"This is a nice boat Luffy." Nami says.

"Thanks. I use this on little voyages and when I want to get away from the ship." Luffy says.

"You have another ship?" Nami asks surprised.

"Yeah, but it is being repaired. I ran into a storm and it was damaged, so it is being repaired." Luffy says.

The two return back to the galley and do their own thing. Luffy is looking at his maps and scribbling down notes on pieces of paper. Nami found a newspaper and started to read it and she would occasionally look up at Luffy and stare at his face as he stared and worked on his maps and she would blush a little and quickly look back to the paper when he would look up.

"Well I'm turning in. night Nami." Luffy says an hour and a half later standing and stretching his joints.

"Yeah I should turn in as well." Nami says. The two leave and Luffy turns the lights off. Nami stops at her door to her room and watches Luffy continue down the hall.

"Good night Luffy." Nami says with slightly red cheeks.

"Night Nami. See you in the morning." Luffy says before continuing to his room.

Luffy walks into his room. As soon as he closes his door and turns around his legs are attacked by a red-haired missile.

"Iowa I thought I told you to be in bed two hours ago." Luffy says.

"You did daddy." Iowa says looking down. Luffy picks up his daughter and walks more into his quarters.

"So why are you still up sweety?" Luffy asks.

"Well you didn't come like usual, so I waited for you." She says.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I had to go over some maps and it took me a little longer than I had thought."

"Well *yawn* now you are here daddy." Iowa says starting to drift off. Luffy approaches his bed and lays her on the bed.

"I'll be back. I need to change."

*yawn* "Okay daddy." Iowa says. Luffy bends down and kisses her on her forehead as she falls asleep. He grabs some clothes to change into and goes into his bathroom and comes out five minutes later. He climbs into bed. Iowa snuggles into her father and Luffy smiles as he pulls the covers over him and his daughter. He reaches over and turns the lights off and falls asleep.

The next day Nami wakes up feeling great after having a really good night's rest. Something she rarely has. She gets out of bed and gets dressed and leaves her room. She walks into the galley and sees that Koby and Makino are eating some breakfast.

"Morning Koby, Makino." Nami greets.

"Morning Nami." Koby and Makino greet back. Nami sits down and starts to eat some breakfast.

"Where is Luffy?" She asks.

"I don't know. I believe that he is still in his room. I'll go check." Koby says. He stands and leaves the galley. He stops in front of Luffy's room and is about to knock but stops at the voices he hears.

"Iowa, sweety it's time to get up."

"Five more minutes daddy." Koby hears a girl's voice.

"If you don't wake up young lady I will tickle you."

"Daddy let me sleep a little longer."

"Fine then, tickling it is." Koby then hears giggling and squeals of laughter.

"Daddy! Stop that tickles!"

"Are you going to get out of bed? Because I will stop when you get out of bed."

"Okay. I'll get up. Stop tickling me daddy!" Iowa says through her laughs.

"But you are so ticklish." Luffy says. Koby knocks and it becomes quiet.

"Come in Koby." Luffy says. Koby opens the door and walks in and closes the door behind him. He turns around to see Luffy dressed and standing over his bed that has a five year old girl with red hair and ocean blue eyes with tints of red in a white sleeping gown.

"Morning Koby." Luffy says.

"Is that your daughter?" Koby asks.

"Yes she is my daughter. Her name is Iowa."

"You are a pirate and have a daughter?"

"Yes. Now can you keep this a secret please?"

"Yes I can since you are helping me to become a marine."

"Thanks Koby."

"Who are you?" Koby looks down to see Iowa looking up at him.

"I am Koby."

"Are you my daddy's friend?" Iowa asks.

"Yes I am." Koby says.

"Okay Iowa remember what I said?" Luffy asks his daughter.

"Yeah. To stay here." Iowa says sadly.

"Yes." Luffy says. "I'll be back to check on you later okay sweety." Luffy says heading for the door with Koby.

"Okay." Iowa says. Luffy and Koby leave and Iowa looks for a movie to watch.

Luffy and Koby walk into the galley as Nami and Makino finishes their breakfast.

"Morning Nami. Morning mother." Luffy says.

"Morning Luffy." Nami and Makino greet back.

The Genesis has been making perfect timing as she is on a current that Luffy is controlling. Nami and Koby wake up to see an island not too far from the Genesis. They find Luffy in the galley with his mother.

"Hey guys we are almost to Shells Town. We will be docking in an hour." Luffy says.

One hour later

Luffy steers the Genesis up to a dock and Nami and Koby tie it off to the dock and Luffy lowers the small gangway onto the dock and the four walk off the boat.

"Thank you for letting me sail with you Luffy." Nami says.

"You're welcome Nami. May be we will see each other in the future." Luffy says with a smile.

"Yeah." Nami says as she turns away blushing. Luffy bids her farewell to Nami. An hour later Luffy, Koby, Makino and Iowa walk off with Iowa holding her father's and grandma's hand and walk up the main street of the island that has a lot of street vendors.

"So why Shells Town?" Koby asks.

"Well it was the closest island and it has a marine base, and a man that I am looking for." Luffy says as he puts Iowa on his shoulders as his mother starts to do some shopping for some supplies.

"Really? Who?" Koby asks.

"Roanoa Zoro." Luffy says scaring the townspeople in the street and Koby.

"What? Are you insane?! He would kill you!" Koby says.

"Koby remember what I said three days ago?" Luffy asks making Koby stop his rant and think and remember Luffy's words.

"Daddy can I have an apple?" Iowa asks when she sees a stand that sells apples.

"Sure sweety." Luffy walks over and pays for two apples. He hands one to Iowa and he takes a bite out of his.

"Wow this is a really good apple. I can't remember the last time I had an apple this good and juicy before." Luffy says surprised.

"Yeah, it is really juicy!" Iowa says happily eating her apple.

"Your daughter is really cute." The woman says.

"Thanks. She got her mother's looks and my smarts." Luffy says with a smile.

Luffy and Koby continue to walk through the crowd.

"So there is no talking you out of it then. I hear that the base commander is named Morgan." Koby says. The townspeople do the same thing that Luffy got when he mentioned Zoro's name.

"Why would they fear a marine captain?" Koby asks.

"Koby, just because that there are bad pirates doesn't mean that there are corrupt marines as well." Luffy says making Koby think about what he said. The two continue to walk towards the base as Iowa keeps turning her head to look around the streets.

They arrive at the base and walk up to the wall.

"Luffy they aren't going to keep him out in the open." Koby says.

"Oh? Well who is that then?" Luffy asks with a smirk as he points at a person tied up in the yard.

"Ah! It's Zoro!" Koby says. He starts spurting things about Zoro. A ladder plops next to Koby startling him and surprising Luffy and Iowa. They see a little girl climb up and put a finger to her mouth and she slides down a rope and runs towards Zoro.

"Ah! Luffy do something!" Koby says panicking.

"No, I want to see what happens." Luffy says never taking his eyes off the little girl.

"What! Are you insane?!" Koby asks.

"Yes a little bit." Luffy says shocking Koby at his answer.

"What do you want brat? I thought I told you to leave me alone." Zoro says.

"I thought that you might be hungry." The girl says with a rice ball in her hands.

"I'm not, now beat it!" Zoro says.

"Now, now, we won't be having any of that now. Being mean to children is a crime in of itself." Helmeppo says walking up with his personal group of marines.

"Tch! Bastard." Zoro grumbles.

"Little girl you know the rules. Those seen helping criminals are to be executed." Helmeppo says all snobbish. The little girl pales and has wide eyes.

"You!" Helmeppo says to a marine.

"Sir!" The marine stands at attention.

"Throw her over the wall." Helmeppo says.

"What? But sir she is only a child!" The marine says shocked at the order.

"Are you not following my orders? I'll report you to my father." Helmeppo threatens leaving the marine with no choice. He walks up to the girl and picks her up and walks for the wall with the little girl crying.

"Tuck into a ball and it won't hurt as much." The marine says before he throws her over the wall. The little girl screams as she flies over the wall.

"Dark magnet!" Luffy yells and the girl is drawn to him like a magnet. He catches her and she wraps her arms around his neck and cries into his chest.

"Is she okay?" Koby asks.

"I believe so." Luffy says.

"Do you want me to carry her or do you?" Koby asks since Luffy still has Iowa on his shoulders.

"I'm fine. Let's take her to her mother. Hold on Iowa." Luffy says as he grabs Koby and the four vanish in a whisp of black smoke.

Ririka's Bar & Restaurant

Nami is having a meal and the owner just set the plate down when four people appear from black mist. This startles her, Nami and other customers. Ririka sees her daughter in the young man's arms who is still crying and Koby drops to one knee with a hand over his mouth trying to not throw up.

"Sorry Koby. I should have gave you a warning before grabbing you and teleporting." Luffy says in a sorry tone.

"It's…alright…Luffy…just give…me a warning…next time." Koby says panting to keep from emptying his stomach.

"Rika!" Ririka says running over and taking Rika from Luffy.

"What happened?" Nami asks. Luffy explains what happened at the marine base.

"I'll be back. Iowa sweety I need you to stay here." Luffy says taking Iowa off his shoulders and putting her down on her feet.

"Okay daddy." Iowa says. Luffy then vanishes in a cloud of black mist shocking all present except for Iowa.

"W-What? How did he do that?" Nami asks.

"I don't know, it's one of his devil fruit abilities." Koby says shocking Nami and he explains about what he has seen Luffy do.

The marine base.

Luffy appears and starts to walk towards Zoro.

"Hello Roanoa Zoro. I have an offer for you." Luffy says.

"Oh really?"

"How would you like to travel the Grand Line with me and become one of the greatest?" Luffy asks noticing Zoro perk up at that.

"The greatest huh? What is your offer?"

"How would you like to join my crew and sail the Grand Line?"

"I might if I don't change my mind in ten days."

"Ten days?" Luffy asks curious.

"That's how long I have to remain tied up for. After ten days if I haven't changed my mind I will join you."

"Alright, but you do know that stuck up bastard will go back on his word." Luffy says and only gets silence.

"Well see you later, but you will be joining my crew." Luffy says turning to leave.

"Wait!" Zoro yells making Luffy stop and look back at him. "Can you put that rice ball in my mouth please?" Zoro asks.

"It's more of a dirt ball than a rice ball, but whatever." Luffy bends down and picks it up and puts it into Zoro's mouth and he eats it all.

"Can you tell the little girl it was good?" Zoro asks.

"Sure I will." Luffy says leaving in a cloud of black mist startling and surprising Zoro.

'What the hell?' Zoro thinks at what he just saw.

Rirka's Bar & Restaurant

Luffy appears startling Koby, Nami, Rika, and Ririka.

"Daddy!" Iowa yells launching herself at Luffy's legs.

"Hey sweety." Luffy says picking her up and holding her on his hip.

"Rika, Zoro says that the rice ball was good." Luffy says and Rika is happy.

"He ate all of it?" She asks.

"Yep and the dirt and mud stuck to it, but he liked it." Luffy says.

"So was why Zoro arrested?" Koby asks. At this Rika looks towards the floor. Luffy raises an eyebrow while holding Iowa and Nami and Koby look to see why her happy mood just vanished.

"It's because of me." Rika says.

* * *

R&R


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting Zoro part II

7/12/2015-update

* * *

Chapter 5: Meeting Zoro part II

"What do you mean?" Luffy asks.

"It is what Helmeppo did." Ririka says.

"What did he do?" Koby asked.

"He terrorizes the town just like his father. He let his wolf dog run around town terrorizing everyone. It saw my daughter and was about to attack her, but Zoro killed it before it could attack Rika." Ririka says. They are all in thought when a loud commotion gets their attention. They all turn to see Helmeppo walk in.

"Hey get me some food or I will tell my father!" Helmeppo says making Luffy clench his fists. Iowa senses the soon to be confrontation and gets down and walks over and stands next to Rika and her grandma. Ririka moves out of fear of Morgan. She comes back with some food.

"Boy I am in a good mood. Tomorrow I will have Zoro executed." Helmeppo says making Makino shake her head as she knows what her son is going to do. This makes Luffy's blood boil and has his hat covering his eyes as he tries to keep his anger under control.

"I thought that you said that you would let him go in ten days?" Koby says.

"Ha! I lied!" Helmeppo says with a smug grin. The next thing anyone knows is that one second he was sitting at a table and the next he was sticking into the wall. The restaurant becomes quiet as some silverware drop to the tables. Everyone looks and sees Luffy with his fist stretched out from punching Helmeppo.

"You'll pay for that! Wait till my fat-" Helmeppo starts but suddenly passes out and slumps to the floor and starts twitching and foaming at the mouth. Everyone inside and outside feels the temperature drop at least 50 degrees and everyone shudders, since it feels like death in the air.

"Get him the hell out of here." Luffy says to the marines accompanying Helmeppo in a very dark, cold voice and his red eyes are slightly glowing making one of the marines wet his pants. The five marines waste no time in grabbing Helmeppo and high-tailing it back to the base. Luffy vanishes in front of everyone.

"W-What was t-that?" Nami says breathing hard and trembling as she drops to her knees to gain control of herself and shudders at the feeling she just felt.

"I-I don't know, but that was scary." Koby says white as a ghost with some sweat running down the side of his head. Makino, who is used to Luffy's haki, helps Ririka into a chair, who has slight spasms from the feeling.

-The base-

Luffy appears startling Zoro and walks towards him.

"I thought that I told you to go away. I have ten d- You are being executed tomorrow!" Luffy says cutting off Zoro.

"What!"

"Helmeppo went back on his word."

"Well captain what now?"

"I untie you, we grab your things then leave." Luffy says.

"Okay."

Luffy starts to untie Zoro, but starts to have a hard time.

"What the hell kind of rope is this?"

"Go find my swords." Zoro says.

"Alright!" Luffy says vanishing right in front of Zoro.

"What the hell?!" Zoro yells with dinner plate sized eyes.

Luffy is running around the base looking for Zoro's swords. He comes across a door with a sign that is covered in flowers saying 'My Room'.

'Please tell me that this isn't an actual room.' Luffy thinks. He walks into the room to see what it is.

"It's about time you- Ah! You?!" Helmeppo says pointing a finger at Luffy.

"Oye not so loud you annoying bastard." Luffy says punching Helmeppo.

"What do you want?"

"I am looking for Zoro's swords. Now where are they!" Luffy threatens.

"O-Over there!" Helmeppo says pointing at the corner that has three swords.

"Which one is his?"

"All three are his."

"Ah." Luffy says. He stretches his hand out. "Dark magnet." Luffy says as a black mist surrounds his hand and the three swords fly towards Luffy and vanish in the mist. Luffy then vanishes as well.

"Ah! I have to warn my father!" Helmeppo says. He runs out of his room to get to his father, but trips and falls down the stairs knocking himself unconscious.

-Execution yard-

"What are you doing here kid?" Zoro asks.

"Helping you. I can't believe that these marines are so corrupt." Koby says.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Morgan asks scaring Koby.

"Shit. So close." Zoro curses.

"Well it was funny watching you starve Roanoa. Now you die. Men fire!" Morgan orders.

The marines fire and Luffy appears with his back to Koby and Zoro.

"Luffy!" Koby cries.

"Hey Zoro I have your swords." Luffy says turning around ignoring the marines who stare. He stretches his hand and three swords appear from the mist shocking Koby, Zoro and the marines.

"Why didn't our bullets do anything?" A marine asks.

"If you are wondering about your bullets, here they are." Luffy says turning to face the marines. "Yami Gatling gun!" Luffy says as black mist appears and it looks like a .50 caliber machine gun and it starts firing hitting their guns and a bullet cuts Morgan's cheek which starts to bleed.

"You're not normal straw hat. Did you eat a Devil Fruit?" Morgan asks wiping the blood from his cheek.

"Yes, but I ate two." Luffy says and Morgan's eyes widen slightly at hearing that.

"Devil Fruits! Their real?!" The marines yell.

"Well if guns won't work then use swords." Morgan says. The marines leap to Luffy who stands there and they start cutting Luffy shocking Koby and Zoro. The marines stop panting and then have looks of horror on their faces when they see that Luffy is still standing.

"That would have killed me if I did not eat two Devil Fruits that lets blades and bullets to pass right through me." Luffy says shocking them. Luffy stretches his right hand and a black mist surrounds it. "Dark magnet!" Luffy says and all of the marines guns and swords fly to Luffy like a magnet and vanish in the black mist.

"Where did our weapons go?" A marine asks.

"Here. Repulse!" Luffy says returning their weapons all broke and bent.

"What?!" The marines yell in shock.

"Straw Hat!" Morgan yells and charges Luffy. Zoro gets free and grabs his katanas.

"Zoro he's mine." Luffy says stopping Zoro.

"Luffy watch out!" Koby yells as Morgan brings his axe-hand down on Luffy which goes through his head and goes down the length of Luffy's body.

"Ha! Ha! H-What?!" Morgan yells seeing Luffy still in one piece.

"It takes more than a gun and sword to beat me." Luffy says as he punches Morgan sending him flying into part of the base. Morgan stands as Luffy stretches his right hand out and a circle of black mist forms next to his right foot and a scythe rises out of it. This horrifies the marines, because they now know who Luffy is. Luffy charges Morgan and cuts off his axe-hand and blood sprays everywhere.

"Ahhh!" Morgan screams in pain as he holds his hand. Luffy punches Morgan in the gut and Morgan goes quiet then he drops to the ground unconscious. Luffy turns and looks at the marines.

"Hurray we are free!" The marines cheer tossing their hats into the air.

"What's going on?" Koby asks watching in confusion. "Their captain was defeated, yet they celebrate?"

"Morgan was after power and was corrupt, so now that he has been defeated they are happy." Luffy says walking and standing in front of Zoro.

"Well Zoro let's get you something to eat." Luffy says.

"Sounds like a great idea captain."

-Ririka's Bar & Restaurant-

The trio are at a table feeding Zoro as Luffy and makino drinks some tea. Luffy sees that Nami is still there as he has Iowa sitting on his lap. Five minutes later some marines walk in and approach the laughing Zoro and Luffy.

"Excuse me are you two pirates? And you." The marine says turning to Luffy. "Are you the Reaper?" The marine asks.

"Yes. We are. We were just getting a bite, and was quick of you to figure out." Luffy says.

"Well we thank you for stopping Morgan, but we won't report you if you leave." The marine says.

"Alright. Ready Zoro?" Luffy asks.

"I am captain." Zoro says standing with Luffy and Makino.

"How much for the food Ririka?" Luffy asks.

"You owe nothing since you stopped Morgan. It's on the house, and if you ever happen to pass through you and your crew will get a free meal." Ririka says as she hugs Luffy.

"Oh, well thank you Ririka. And if I ever pass through I will take up on your offer , but I still will pay." Luffy says returning the hug. Rika runs up and hugs Luffy's legs. He bends down to one knee and hugs Rika. "Take care Rika and try to stay out of trouble and be good for your mom." Luffy says.

"Okay!" Rika says with a smile. Luffy stands and turns on his heel.

"Ready Zoro?"

"Yep."

"Alright, let's go." The three start for the door but stop when the marine speaks up.

"What about him?" The marine asks pointing at Koby.

"Don't know him. I found him this morning on drift wood. He wants to join the marines. He says it's his dream." Luffy says.

"Alright." The marine says.

"Oh! Here this is a letter for vice-admiral Garp. Can you give this to him, as I have a feeling that he will come here and ask him for that kid to join his ship." Luffy says handing an envelope to the marine.

"I will." The marine says.

"Thanks." Luffy, Makino and Zoro walk out of the restaurant and head for the harbor. Zoro whistles when he sees the Genesis.

"Nice boat."

"Say hello to the Genesis Zoro." Luffy says. The three walk onto the Genesis and untie her from the dock and lower the sails and set sail from Shells Town for the next island.

"Luffy!" The three turn and see Koby standing on the dock waving and gives a salute.

"All salute!" The marine says and all the marines salute.

"You have a good friend." The marine says with a smile.

"Yes I do. I owe him a lot." Koby says.

"Men for saluting a pirate which is against conduct, as punishment no food for a week!" The marine says.

"Sir!" The marines and Koby say.

"Well, that's something you don't see every day." Luffy says with Makino and Zoro nodding.

* * *

R&R


	6. Chapter 6: The Buggy Pirates

Here is chapter 6.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Buggy pirates

The next day the Genesis arrives at Orange Town after Luffy had a little accident with a giant bird by getting stuck in its beak and then managing to get free, only to fall from the sky and land on the deck of the Genesis.

"Iowa you need to stay here okay?" Luffy says.

"Okay daddy. I'll stay on the Genesis." Iowa says sadly.

"I know that you want to explore, but Buggy the clown is here and I don't want you to get hurt." Luffy says as he bends to one knee as he looks in his daughter's eyes.

"I understand daddy." Iowa says. Luffy kisses her on her forehead and stands back up and joins his mother and Zoro on the dock.

"Your daughter looks like you kind of." Zoro says.

"Yeah, but she looks more like her mother and it hurts me. God I miss her mother." Luffy says looking down at the ground.

"Come on Luffy from what you told me it doesn't sound like your fault, so you need to stop beating yourself up about it." Zoro says.

Makino puts her hand on her son's shoulder to comfort him.

The three start walking around when Luffy runs into an orange haired girl sending the two of them two the ground with the girl on top of Luffy.

"Well what do we have here?" Zoro asks chuckling.

"H-Hi again Nami." Luffy says as their faces are inches from each other.

"Hi L-Luffy." Nami says. She hurries off Luffy.

"There she is!" The five look to see three pirates run up.

"Give us back our map thief!" One says.

"You three better leave before you get hurt." Luffy threatens.

"If anyone is going to get hurt it is you." A pirate says.

Luffy stretches his right hand out and summons his scythe which shocks Nami, but scares the three pirates. Luffy twirls it a bit in his hand and slams the butt of the shaft on the ground making a crater with a three foot radius and this scares the three which run away screaming. Luffy returns his scythe till summoned.

"Thanks." Nami says.

"That is twice now Nami." Luffy says chuckling.

"Twice?"

"Yep, that is twice that I've had to save you."

"Well then Luffy thanks. Are you guys hungry?"

"Yes." Zoro says.

"Follow me." Nami says. The three follow Nami and Zoro gets lost and Nami tells Luffy and Makino about Orange Town and how Buggy has destroyed parts of the town. Luffy notices how much she doesn't like the word pirate.

"You don't like pirates?" He asks.

"No! They are horrible people who I think should all be killed or locked away." She says heatedly.

"So. You think I should as well?" He says shocking her that he is a pirate and then feels bad about comparing him to other pirates after seeing what he had done back at Shells Town.

"Luffy…I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Nami says. Luffy uses his observation haki to read her feeling why she doesn't like pirates and figures out why.

"It's okay Nami. Those other pirates give some of us good ones bad names and I can understand why you hate pirates. I hate them for the same reason. I lost someone really close to me and it hit me really hard and have been having a hard time accepting that she is gone." Luffy says trying not to break down crying in front of Nami. Makino hugs her son to help him with a concern look in her eyes. Nami is shocked that the same thing happened to Luffy, but he has been taking it harder than she did when she lost her mother. Luffy has an image of a woman with red hair and blue eyes flash through his mind. He walks over to the window and grips the window sill and his knuckles turn white trying to keep back his emotion. Nami walks up and puts her hand on his hand and she notes that he relaxes.

"Hey Nami I have a question for you." Luffy says in a solemn tone.

"What is it Luffy?"

"Would you like to join my pirate crew? And I can help you with your mission that you have been doing for your village." Luffy says shocking her that he knows.

"H-How do you know?"

"I can read your emotions and feelings. I will be more than happy to help free your village." Luffy says turning to look her in her eyes.

"I can't let you."

"Let me do it as a friend."

"I can't Luffy."

"Alright. I will still go after Arlong whether you want me to or not." Luffy says shocking her that he is still going to go after Arlong.

"So I guess that there is no stopping you then?"

"No."

"Well I guess that you can help me. I need to steal Buggy's treasure."

"Okay. Here you go." Luffy says handing her some rope.

"What's this for?"

"You tie me up and take me to Buggy saying that you are fed up with me being your boss and that you want to join Buggy's crew so that you can steal their treasure." He says.

"That might actually work."

-Buggy's base-

"What you lost her!" Buggy screams and the three pirates cower.

"It's not our fault, there was this guy in a red button up shirt with a black tie and black pants who summoned a scythe and made a three foot crater with the butt of the scythe." One pirate says. Buggy freezes I his tracks and whirls on the three.

"Did you say that he summoned a scythe? Was he wearing a straw hat and have red eyes?" Buggy asks pale.

"Yes." The three say.

'What is the Reaper doing here? Why is he in East Blue?' Buggy thinks going into his circus tent.

"Captain!" A pirate yells running up.

"What?" Buggy yells.

"The girl who stole the map is here." The pirate says.

"Oh ok-what?!" Buggy asks shocked.

Nami walks up leading Luffy. She pushes him and he falls to the ground.

"Here is your map back captain Buggy." Nami says.

"Thanks, but why the change girl?" Buggy asks.

"I got fed up with my boss." Nami says.

"What is your name girl?" Buggy asks.

"Nami, captain Buggy." Nami says.

"Nami! How could you betray me!" Luffy yells from the ground as a pirate had his foot on Luffy's head to keep him down.

"Kyahh! Kyahh! Let's have a toast to Nami joining us. Let's have look at your boss's face." Buggy says lifting Luffy's head. Buggy looks and is soon standing ten feet away from Luffy sweating and pale and is horrified that it is the Reaper.

"Captain what's wrong?" The crew asks shocked that Buggy has horror written all over his face. This shocks Nami and Luffy is laughing on the inside.

"Put him in a damn cage and tie him up with more rope!" Buggy orders.

"Yes captain." The crew says and ties Luffy up in more rope and they put him in a cage. Nami is a little worried about Luffy.

"Boys bring out the Buggy bombs!" Buggy says still pale.

"Yes captain." Some pirates say and appear with a cannon and a cannon ball that has the Buggy pirates jolly roger on it. The cannon is pointed at Luffy and Nami is scared about how fast the plan is deteriorating.

"Here you go Nami. To prove yourself of joining us, fire this cannon at your old boss." Buggy says horrifying her. She stands there with a box of matches in her hands.

"Go ahead and fire it Nami." Luffy says shocking her.

"I-I can't."

"Nami do it. Remember what's at stake. Light the cannon." Luffy says. Nami's eyes widen at what he said. She pulls a match out and strikes it and looks at Luffy, who nods for her to continue. She lights the fuse and steps back and she sees Zoro appear and he runs for the cannon, but he is too late. The cannon goes off with an almighty boom destroying the thirty houses that were behind Luffy and Nami drops to her knees and tears appear in her eyes.

"Luffy." She says as a tear runs down her cheek.

"Kyahh! Kyahh!"'The Reaper is dead.' Buggy laughs.

*Cough*Cough* "Wow that sucker has quite the punch." A voice says. Buggy stops laughing and chokes on his spit and pales as well as Nami thinking that she is hearing a ghost. The dust and smoke clears and they see Luffy stand and brush the dirt and dust off his clothes.

"L-Luffy?" Nami asks as there are still tears running down her cheeks.

'How did he survive? He must be a devil to have survived that.' Buggy thinks horrified to see Luffy standing and walking closer. He walks up to Nami and gives her his hand and he helps her to her feet. Buggy uses this chance to attack, but Zoro cuts him to pieces and Nami is shocked.

"What a weakling." Zoro says. Luffy walks over to Buggy with his sword drawn that no one saw him summon.

"Ha! Nice try in fooling me Buggy, but I know about your Devil Fruit ability to separate into pieces." Luffy says as he drives his sword through Buggy's hand.

"Ahhh!" Buggy screams shocking Nami and Zoro as he floats I the air still in pieces and sees his hand on the ground with Luffy's sword sticking in it and bleeding.

"Nami go get their treasure." Luffy says since she was close to him.

"Okay." She says. She sneaks away and onto their ship looking for their treasure.

"My hand!" Buggy yells in pain as he sees his hand bleeding. Luffy pushes harder and his sword goes all the way through and sinks five inches into the ground making more blood come out. Luffy pulls his sword out of Buggy's hand.

"You brat! You'll pay for that!" Buggy says pissed.

"We'll see about that clown." Luffy says summoning his scythe making Buggy horrified and pale.

'It is the Reaper! He is going to kill me!' Buggy cries scared of Luffy.

Luffy starts fighting Buggy, well more of mocking Buggy by using the shaft of the scythe to beat Buggy and hurt him. Nami walks out and is surprised at how easy Luffy is putting the beat down on Buggy. Everyone watches as Luffy lunges and at the last second summon his sword earning a gasp from Zoro who stares at the sword.

"What?" Nami asks.

"That is one of the seven legendary swords. The Nodachi." Zoro says a little pale at seeing the sword. She turns back in time as the sword goes right through Buggy and sticks out by four feet and is covered in blood shocking everyone. Buggy's hunched over as Luffy has his head right next to Buggy's ear.

"Next time that I hear that you are terrorizing a village or town like Orange Town I will not hesitate to come and kill you. That I promise." Luffy says in Buggy's ear.

"You have my word Reaper that I won't do this again." Buggy says. Luffy pulls his sword out of Buggy, who drops to the ground and passes out from loss of blood Luffy stands there as Buggy's blood drips off the sword. He turns around and walks to Zoro and Nami.

"Nami, Zoro let's go. We are leaving." Luffy says walking past and sheathing his sword. Nami and Zoro turn and follow Luffy to the harbor where Makino is waiting. The four walk onto the Genesis and lower the sails and leave Orange Town and head for the next island that Luffy heard from Yasopp is his home island and that his son should be there.

* * *

As always R&R


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting Usopp

Here is chapter 7.

Disclaimer: See heading to Chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 7: Meeting Usopp

Two days later the Genesis's bow comes up onto the beach and Luffy drops the anchor and the four leave the boat with Iowa playing on the beach a short distance from the boat with Makino. The three don't get far before something flies at Luffy who dodges with ease.

"Halt you pirates! If you want to go any farther, you have to go through me and my 800 million men." A voice says from the trees.

"Who are you?" Nami asks.

"I am captain Usopp of the Usopp pirates." Usopp says.

"Do you really want to fight?" Luffy asks with his hat shadowing his eyes as his hand dangles by his revolver and twitches as he is ready to draw it.

"Uh…" Usopp gulps.

"Seeing how you have drawn your pistol are you willing to fight for your life?" Luffy asks.

"He is a real pirate and he means what he says." Zoro says drawing one of his katanas so the blade can be seen.

"I-I can't. do your worse." Usopp says dropping to his knees.

"Usopp be proud for standing up to a pirate like me." Luffy says.

"How do you know my name?" Usopp asks.

"I know who you are because the first crew that I served in was that of Red-Haired Shanks. I believe that your old man's name is Yasopp correct?" Luffy asks.

Next thing anyone knows is that Usopp is standing in front of Luffy bombarding him with questions about his dad.

"Usopp how about showing us your village and we can talk over lunch because we are hungry." Luffy says.

"Follow me." Usopp says.

An hour later and they finish and Luffy grabs the plate of food that he had set aside.

"I'll be back. I'm going to take this to the boat." Luffy says. He stands and walks outside and when he is not seen, he vanishes in a cloud of black whisp. He reappears on the beach. He boards the Genesis and goes to his quarters. He walks in only to have his legs grapple hugged by Iowa.

"Daddy!" Iowa exclaims happy to see her father.

"Hey sweety. How have you been?" Luffy asks hugging Iowa.

"Good. Dying of boredom though." She says.

"I'm sorry honey, but we are not far from Foosha, but we may be seeing the others soon." Luffy says.

"Really? Because I miss everyone." Iowa says.

"I know. Me too, but we will see them soon. I brought you some lunch." Luffy says putting the food on another plate.

"Thanks daddy." She says as she starts to eat.

"Alright, I have to get back to grandma, Nami and Zoro. I'll see you later."

"Okay." She says. Luffy hugs and kisses her on her forehead and vanishes and reappears in front of the restaurant. He walks inside and puts the empty plate on the table.

"Ready to see the village?" Usopp asks.

"Yep. Lead the way Usopp." Luffy says. Usopp starts to show the four around. They are walking by a mansion when they hear Usopp's name is called.

"Hi Kaya!" Usopp greets with a smile.

"Usopp who are these four?" Kaya asks.

"Some people visiting the island and two of them know my dad." Usopp says.

"Really? Which ones?" Kaya asks.

"That would be me Miss Kaya." Luffy says stepping forward and bows to Kaya.

"Me as well." Makino says stepping forward and bowing.

"You know Usopp's father?"

"Yes I was in the same crew as Usopp's father and he is an incredible sharpshooter." Luffy says.

"They used my bar as their headquarters. They were a rowdy bunch." Makino says.

"Wow." Kaya says.

"Miss Kaya I have a question." Luffy says.

"What is it?"

"Would you happen to know where we can buy a ship?" Luffy asks.

"Yes I do. I can se-Who is there and what's going on?" A voice says cutting off Kaya. All turn to see a butler who pushes up his glasses with the palms of his hands. Luffy's and Makino's eyes narrow and Nami and Zoro notice this.

"Kulador. I was abo-Not now Miss Kaya we can talk later. Now all of you need to leave. Especially you Usopp, I bet you were telling more lies to Miss Kaya." Kulador says.

"Kulador! Usopp was just walking by showing these three around. One of them knows his father." Kaya says.

"Miss Kaya that is what he wants you to think. He is nothing but the son of a low life pirate." Kulador says making Usopp and Luffy mad, but Luffy is controlling his temper by clenching his fists, Makino, Nami and Zoro can tell that he is angry.

"Shut up about my dad!" Usopp shouts.

"Why? He left you to be a worthless pirate." Kulador says. This makes Usopp mad, but what shocks everyone is that Luffy had snapped and had summoned his scythe and before anyone could blink he had it at Kulador's throat.

"Say one more bad thing about Yasopp and I won't hesitate to kill you where you stand." Luffy says in a dark cold, angry voice which sends chills down everyone's spines. Luffy leans in closer to Kulador. "He is a better pirate than you captain Kuro." Luffy whispers and kuro's eyes widen. Luffy cuts Kuro on his cheek and his scythe vanishes in a cloud of black whisp, this shocks and brings a small amount of fear to Kuro.

'The Reaper of the Revolution! Why is he here?' Kuro thinks.

"Come on guys let's go. Usopp want to learn more about your dad?" Luffy asks.

"Yes." Usopp says. Makino, Usopp, Nami and Zoro follow Luffy towards the gate.

"Usopp where are you going?" Kaya asks.

"I promised them that I would show them around the town." Usopp says.

* * *

The four are at a cliff looking over the ocean with a full moon in the night sky since Makino went back to the Genesis. Usopp, Nami, and Zoro watch as Luffy controls the ocean by trying to calm down by making it split or making waves that are 150 feet in height.

"Alright guys I believe that we have a problem and my presence on this island has made it worse." Luffy says once calmed down.

"What do you mean Luffy?" Nami asks.

"Are any of you familiar with the name Kuro of a thousand plans?" Luffy asks.

"Yes." Nami and Zoro say.

"But Luffy he was executed three years ago by the marines." Nami says.

"Supposedly he did." Luffy says.

"Luffy are you sure?" Usopp asks. Luffy puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out a folded piece of paper.

"This" He says handing it to Usopp who unfolds it. "is Kuro's wanted poster from three years ago." Luffy says and Usopp starts to tremble.

"Now with me being here he will change his plans whatever they are. Scratch that, that is exactly what he is doing." Luffy says pointing at the beach. The other three look to see Kuro and another person. The four duck and listen.

"Captain Kuro you want to do what?!" The man asks.

"Django! I have told you not to call me that remember." Kuro says.

"Sorry." Django says. "So why do want to do it tomorrow?" Django asks.

"Because there is a pirate here that is a threat to my plans. The revolutionist from a few years ago is here on this island." Kuro says making Django gasp and pale.

"What? Are you sure?" Django asks.

"Yes I am, so you need to attack the village tomorrow…." Kuro says as the two start walking away. When the coast is clear the four stand.

"Oh my gosh! I have to warn the town." Usopp says starting to turn but Luffy grabs him. "Luffy, let me go! I have to warn everyone!" Usopp says.

"Usopp, listen! No one will believe you. You need to leave this to me and all of you need to do as I say." Luffy says in a serious tone.

"Okay Luffy I trust you. What are we going to do?" Usopp asks.

"I will be back. I am going for a walk to think." Luffy says walking away.

* * *

"You! What are you doing on the estate? I'll have you thrown out!" Kulador says without turning around. Luffy walks up behind him.

"Was my act so good that you could not see through it? I'm impressed with myself." Luffy says. Kuro arches an eyebrow at hearing that he was acting. "Tell me, Kulador, are you a gambling man?"

"No. now why are you on Miss Kaya's estate?"

"Really? Because I would've thought that you'd be fond of a game of chance. Of how no matter of how many plans you lay, they could all go astray with that fickle mistress we call luck." Kuro was silent with his back still to Luffy. "You miss it, don't you?" Kuro turns around to face Luffy with mild curiosity on his face. "You miss the thrill of the hunt, the chance to piss off the marines at any given moment." Kuro stiffens. "No matter how many time you say that you've become a pacifist, you'll always miss the chance to roam the seas, captain Kuro."

"You know my secret." Kuro pushes up his glasses. "What do you plan to do with it?" Luffy walks forwards a few steps.

"I have a wager for you."

"Oh?"

"I know what you are planning for Miss Kaya and frankly I can't allow that. She is going to be the one to provide a ship to the Grand Line." Kuro gestures to Luffy telling him to get on with it. "The infamous Kuro of a thousand plans would be an excellent addition to the crew that finds One Piece." Kuro's interest was piqued.

"Interesting. You wish for me to join your crew. Go on."

"I realize that you are still in command, more or less, of your old crew. I realize that, I can't have you, because you're already a captain. And then, I thought: What if I could have both?" Luffy looks at Kuro who sees a twinkle in Luffy's eyes. "The wager: Who can protect or kill Miss Kaya."

"And the stakes?" Kuro grins, the idea getting his adrenaline pumping.

"The loser swears his crew and himself to the winner." Kuro grins even wider, the moon glinting off his circular glasses. He pushes them up with oh-so-slightly jittery hands.

"An interesting wager. And yet, I am excited. I feel more excited than I have in years."

"Then you accept?"

"Yes. I accept your wager. The rules?"

"We cannot kill any of our own. That is to make sure that if it looks like one of us is losing, we can't kill the crew and ourselves to stop the winner from getting anything." Kuro nodded.

"Understandable. Anything else?"

"Yes. You can do kind of trap to ensure your victory." Kuro nodded. "And you cannot kill or attempt to kill anybody before the wager begins." Kuro nodded. "The wager begins tomorrow at dawn. You can't do anything before that."

"Excellent. The battle begins." The two shook hands and the deal was struck. Luffy then leaves the estate.

* * *

Luffy walks onto the Genesis and into the galley and sees his mother, Nami, Usopp, and Zoro.

"Luffy." Nami says when she sees him walk into the room.

"Hey Nami." Luffy says. He notices that she has slightly red cheeks.

"So captain, did you think of a plan?" Zoro asks.

"Yes. We will lay booby traps on the hill with oil and a few other things." Luffy says.

"That sounds like a plan." Usopp says.

"Alright. I need to grab a few things from my room." Luffy says. He leaves the galley and goes to his room.

"Daddy?" Iowa asks waking up.

"Sorry honey. I didn't mean to wake you up." Luffy says quietly.

"Are you doing another fight with someone?" Iowa asks.

"Yes, I am. We will probably be getting close to 80 more crew members." Luffy says.

"How did you trick them?" Iowa asks half asleep.

"With a wager that they won't be able to win." Luffy says with a smirk.

"You really are a devil, don't you know that daddy?" Iowa asks with a smile.

"Well I am the devil. You should go back to sleep sweety. Grandma will be staying on the boat so if you need anything she will be here." Luffy says.

"Okay daddy." Iowa says falling back asleep. Luffy bends down and kisses her on her forehead and leaves the room with his two .45's and his .44 magnum in their holsters. He joins the others after telling his mother that Iowa is asleep. Luffy, Nami, Usopp, and Zoro walk down the gangway and onto the beach and go get ready for the upcoming fight.

* * *

"You look oddly happy, captain." Django told the captain as he climbed aboard the ship of the Black Cat pirates. "is there any particular reason you want to go aboard the ship? We've already met, and it's not like you to alter the plan…" Kuro pushed his glasses up his nose and grinned slightly.

"Django… there has been a complication in the plans." Django, startled at the way he said it, flinched back. "one that I wish to announce to the whole crew." Kuro grinned. "Django, this complication has reminded me of who I am. While I was in that house for three years, I thought myself a pacifist. But now, I know who I am." He pushed his glasses up his nose again. "I am a pirate. I enjoy the thrill of pillaging and plundering and being able to aggravate the pitiful marines that follow me. I am the infamous Kuro of the thousand plans, whose sixty-million beri bounty terrorized the east blue. I am not a pitiful butler who plays nanny to an infirm girl just to get her money." He pushed up his glasses. "as of this moment, Kuro of the thousand plans is now once again the captain of the black cat pirates."

"this must be some complication." Django finished mooring themselves to the boat. "Oy! You bloodthirsty scalawags! Give us a lift!" a ladder rolled down from above. Django gestured at the boat. "after you, captain." Kuro swiftly scaled the ladder. At once, thee muttering on the ship ceased. Kuro pushed his glasses up.

"Black Cat pirates!" he bellowed, spreading his arms wide. "you all know of the plan to 'accident' miss Kaya tomorrow. However, I feel that you may have grown soft in my absence!" Butchie and Siam twitched, but said nothing. "So, I have decided to throw in a complication!" "a man in the village knows my secret." The crew immediately started muttering. "I do not know how he knows it, nor where he learned it from. He is a pirate, named Monkey D. Luffy. he has offered me a wager, and I have accepted."

"a wager, captain?" Django asked the unspoken question in the heads of the crew. Kuro pushed up his glasses.

"yes, a wager. He has put forth the wager that he can stop me from 'accidenting' miss Kaya. The terms say that the loser forswears his crew to the winner." The crew exploded in anger at being gambled. "quiet! The boy is exceptionally powerful. I know this from merely looking at him. if we lose, then we fly under the flag of one of the most powerful pirates I have seen in many years. And if they lose…" he pushed up his glasses. "then we gain him on our crew. Either way, we have nothing to lose and everything to gain. Or, are you afraid of losing to one man?" the Black Cat pirates roared. "Tomorrow! The bet begins at dawn! Do not lose, my pirate scum!" they roared in blood lust as they started chanting. Django took him aside.

"do you think that is wise, captain? We know nothing about this Monkey D. Luffy. what if we lose?"

""we cannot lose. Not even if we are unable to fight and they have beaten us all fairly, we cannot lose. It is not possible for us to lose." Django looked into the eyes of his captain, and saw the man he had served under three years ago. Kuro of the thousand plans was back in action. Django grinned.

"aye aye, captain! I'll get these slop-bellied bums into shape!" he whirled around and started bellowing to the crew. "alright, you bloodthirsty dogs! What are we after!"

"TREASURE!"

"what are we after!"

"BLOOD AND TREASURE!" the Black Cat pirates howled to the moon in raucous ecstasy. Kuro grinned a homicidal grin and looked at the gleaming crescent moon.

"and so it begins… Monkey D. Luffy…"

* * *

"Don't you think you're putting it on the wrong hill?" Luffy stared at Usopp trying to oil slick the hill. "Do you think that Kuro and his pirates would honestly use the same hill that they had their meeting on?" Usopp stood up suddenly, the oil sloshing back into the bucket.

"Shut up! You're the one who wouldn't let me tell the villagers when we heard their conversation! You won't let me tell them that their lives are in danger!" Luffy grabbed his shirt and yanked him in.

"There are always people's lives in danger, or there's always a pirate invasion looming in the distance, or there's always a corrupt official causing mayhem and destruction for power that threatens everybody in the east blue! And the only way that they can get on with their happy lives is that they Do…Not… Know about it! Think for a moment! Why would the villagers believe the town's biggest liar, who says that there are pirates coming every day? Hmm? They would think that he was lying again, and quite possibly run him out on a line, banishing him from the town!" Usopp slapped his hand away.

"you don't get it, do you! I don't care if they hate me! I have to do everything in my power to save them! They can shoot me, they can run me out of town, they can do anything they want to me, but they can't stop me from loving my town to the death!"

"if you love your town so much, then use that love of it and defend it! Don't send it into a blind panic! You are the son of Yasopp the pirate, one of the greatest sharpshooters on the high seas! Use your talents for good!" Usopp growled, but followed after Luffy as he raced through the forest to the second hill. Once there, Usopp angrily slopped the oil onto the hill.

"there! you happy, you slime!" Luffy sighed.

"Usopp, I know you're angry-"

"Damn right I'm angry! You want me to leave my people to die!" Luffy punched Usopp in the face.

"Get a grip! We are NOT leaving the entire village to die! Listen to me, dammit! If you're as good as you say, then prove it! Fight to keep the pirates out of the town! Make your next tall tale a true one! This day will be a peaceful one for the town!" Usopp was silent as he pulled himself from the ground. "Good! Are you listening to reason now?"

'I… I…" Usopp tightened his jaw. "You're right. I am the notorious captain Usopp. I am the man whose name shall ring across the world as a brave warrior of the sea! I am captain Usopp!" Luffy smiled. Usopp turned around. "Thank you, Luffy. I needed that."

"You were becoming hysterical. It was the least I could do." Usopp nodded. Luffy looked over at Nami and Zoro, who were standing off to the side watching the whole spectacle. "And what are you two standing around for! Get to work setting up traps!" they jumped at the commanding tone in his voice and set about setting the traps. Luffy grinned and looked up at the rising crescent moon. "And so it begins… captain Kuro…"

* * *

"Merry? Where are you?" Kaya called out from inside her bed. The butler hustled into the room, a cloth draped over his hand.

"Yes, miss Kaya? What can I do for you?"

"You know those pirates that are in town? The ones that recruited Usopp into their group?" merry nodded. ""Their captain asked for a ship. I have thought about it for a while, and I decided that I will give them a ship. Can you get the rest of the servants to work on restoring the Going Merry?" Merry smiled.

"The Going Merry? That hasn't been used since…" he stopped himself from saying 'since your mother and father died.' "That hasn't been used in quite some time. Are you sure about giving it to them?" Kaya nodded.

"If Usopp is going on their ship then I want them to have a good ship, one that they can depend on. I want Usopp to come back alive. Give it any and all renovations that it needs. Make it the best ship in the east blue." Merry smiled and bowed, before walking out of the room. Kaya looked out at the rising crescent moon and smiled slightly. "And so it begins… Usopp…"

* * *

Four hours later and the four have set up booby traps and the four are now waiting for the black cat pirates to show. Luffy wakes up and wake Usopp who agrees to waking Nami.

Luffy took one look at Zoro and kicked him in the ribs. "Oy! Marimo-head! Wake up!"

"Don't ever call me that again." Zoro grumbled as he propped himself up. He looked out at the rising sun. "It's time, huh?"

"Yep. You can see their ship getting close." He pointed to a black dot miles out to sea. The black dot was getting closer at an alarming rate. "c'mon, let's hide. If they see we're here, they'll spook." Zoro nodded, and the four of them him behind one of the cliffs.

The Black Cat's pirate ship slid up the beach front with a crunch of sand and gravel. With a bloodthirsty whoop, the Black Cat pirates leaped onto the beach the beach and charged up the hill. Luffy gestured to Usopp, who nodded. With a quick pull and release from his slingshot, a pebble sliced through a bag of caltrops hanging from one of the cliff sides. The caltrops poured out of the bag and into the feet of the unsuspecting pirates. With a scream, the pirates leaped backwards, only to slide back down the hill covered in oil. Luffy grinned.

"And the show begins."

"What are you brainless idiots doing? We've got to make it to the captain on time, or he'll cut all our throats!" Luffy stepped out from behind the cliff amid silent protests from the three. Django's eyes narrowed.

"Ah. I see. Interference."

"Yes, Django the hypnotist. Interference." Luffy walked down the hill slowly, not sliding once. "I could take on all of Black Cat pirates all by myself. But I'm not." Luffy looked up at his three friends, who, by that time, had realized there was no point in hiding. "They are going to help me."

"How do you know who I am?" Django asks.

"You don't remember me from three years ago? The only thing I'm missing is a green army coat." Luffy says as Django pales.

"W-What are you doing here Reaper?" Django asks horrified.

"The Reaper?!" The crew says. Luffy summons his scythe which horrifies the pirates and shocks Usopp.

"Ahhh! The Reaper!" The pirates scream.

"And the captain?"

"Kuro no doubt knows that it's going to be more than just me fighting. I see no problem with it. Your crew against mine." Django snorted.

"And I would much rather you not blurt out the specifications of our little deal. They have no idea about it."

"Very well, then. As one pirate captain to another, I will honor your request." Django looked up at the three. "Can they hear us?"

"I would not be talking so freely about the wager if they could." Luffy grinned. "Send your crew against me, one-two Django. It's time for a fight."

"Aye. That it is. All right, you scurvy sea dogs! ATTACK!" Django screamed, and the crew of the Black Cat pirates charged, cutlasses swinging. Luffy merely smirked.

"Me against an entire crew… I think they're getting the raw end of the deal." Luffy leaped up into the air and shot into the seething horde of pirates. Nami gasped and tried to run, but Zoro held her back.

"Don't. You know the captain. He wouldn't rush headlong into a situation he couldn't handle. He is a thinker." The ring of pirates surrounding Luffy exploded out in a flurry of limbs, completely unconscious. Usopp gaped.

"What! What are you doing! Get up!" Django whipped out his chakram. "At one, two, Django, you will all be healed, and become stronger. And you will keep getting stronger and stronger!" Django waved the chakram back and forth. "One… two… DJANGO!" the wounds of the Black Cat pirates knitted themselves back together, and the scream of battle was more like that of a feral animal. Luffy looked up at his crew.

"I think I might need some help now." He didn't, of course, but he didn't want them feeling left out. Zoro drew his swords and ran into the fray. Usopp gulped and drew his slingshot back. Nami merely sat back, wondering how she could help.

"Tiger… TRAP!" two pirates fell, blood gushing from them. Zoro looked up at Luffy, who had now drawn his sword instead of his scythe. "You think you can handle this much, captain?" Luffy grinned.

"Of course! Even without my powers, this is a cinch!" Luffy lunged forward and stabbed a man in the gut, sliding out and slicing across another's torso. Both fell to the ground bleeding. "Ah, screw this! This is getting boring!" Luffy calmly wiped the blood off his sword and sheathed it, fending off the pirate attackers with his feet. "water water GIANT SCYTHE!" the Black Cat pirates fell like wheat to a scythe as Luffy calmly dusted off his hands. He looked Django straight in the eye. "c'mon, Django! Don't you have anything better I can fight?" Django eyed the carnage the two had laid with a disbelieving eye.

'Damn Reaper!' Django thinks. "What was that you just did? What black magic did you just do?" Django grinned. "I think it's time we brought out the heavy artillery. "BUTCHIE! SIAM! GET DOWN HERE!" he screamed up to the ship. Two shadowy figures peered over the side.

"Well, I'll be damned! The straw hat's got some spunk! The entire crew's laid out like dead mice to a ratter!"

"Shall we join the fray?"

"We shall!" the two ship's guards leaped down and landed gracefully. "Butchie and Siam, reporting for duty! We'll slice up anybody you want!" Django pointed at Luffy and Zoro.

"Cut them down." Butchie and Siam backed away fearfully, trembling.

"bu-b-but, they look really tough!" Siam stuttered.

"Yeah! We're just the ship guards! We're not supposed to do any fighting!" Luffy snorted.

"c'mon, you two. Your act's not fooling anybody! Just get up here and fight!" Siam looked up at Luffy with an appraising eye.

"Not bad, if you can see through the act. All right then! Butchie! It's time we carve ourselves some pirate!" Siam rushed in while Butchie leaped into the air.

"Cat-a-pult! Cat-strike! Cat-astrophe!" the fat Black Cat pirate landed straight on Luffy's head, who didn't move an inch. The pirate captain was flatter than a pancake as the ground beneath him cracked like a pancake. Usopp's head twitched to the side, foaming at the mouth.

"Hah! He was all talk!" a cool blade touched his neck, and Butchie hissed.

"Who's all talk, now?" Luffy asks with his scythe in hand Django flinched back.

"Pussyfoot!" Luffy grinned.

"No. not the pussyfoot maneuver. My own special brand of kick-ass!" Luffy punted Butchie forward, where he rolled into a cliff. "I think you can take care of the other one, Zoro. Have fun!" Luffy charged off towards Butchie. Zoro grinned.

"Aye aye, captain!" with a slash of his blades, he was engaged in battle with the second ship guard. "So, you think you can beat me?" Zoro swung his left sword at Siam. When he caught it with both hands, he slashed at his stomach. The cat-like pirate fell down, seemingly dead. Zoro prodded at him. "No blood? You're not dead yet."

"Aye, that I'm not!" with a quick jump, Siam was on Zoro's back. "I'll take these!" with a quick twist of his hands, both of Zoro's swords were in his hand. "Lost something, me bucko? You don't need these anymore!" he tossed the two swords away, only to dodge Just in time from an irritable swordsman.

"Swords that don't belong to you…" he swung at Siam. "Should be respected!" Siam caught the blade again.

"But isn't one sword good enough for you?" Siam leered. "Come now, try your luck!" Zoro cursed and rushed forwards.

"cat-a-pult!" Butchie leaped up into the air. Luffy rolled out of the way as the ground cracked beneath his feet. "You're a mobile little rat. Stop moving around and let me kill you!"

"And become a pirate flavored pancake? No thanks, I'll pass." Luffy slashed with his sword as Butchie wound up for another leap. "Stay down!"

"GHH!" Butchie bit back a curse as the blade bit into his stomach. He grabbed the Nodachi and yanked it out of Luffy's grip. "Stop playing with your twigs!" he tossed the sword into the cliff, where it stayed buried up to the hilt. "Now, fight like a man!"

"You asked for it!" Luffy lunged forward and smashed his fist into the fat ship guard's face. Butchie rolled like a bowling ball into the cliff. Luffy calmly walked over to his sword and yanked on it. "Damn, you got this thing in there good!" Luffy pounded on the cliff. The entire section fell outwards, and Luffy pulled his sword free from the rubble. "There we go!" he looked over to Butchie, who was slowly getting up. "y'know, I was using the sword to give you a fighting chance against me. But, if you don't want me to use it…" Luffy sheathed it and banished it till summoned, before pulling back his fist. "Water Water PISTOL!" the rubber fist shot out and socked Butchie in the face, and the pirate fell unconscious. Luffy looked over to Zoro. "Oy! Having a bit of trouble, are we?"

"Just shut up and get me my swords!" Zoro ground out as Siam slashed at Zoro's stomach, splitting it open like a fish. Luffy nodded and started to run for them, only to see Nami running as well.

"Looks like my job is done." He spots four pirates going for Nami. "Or, not." The four manage to get to Nami and one cuts her arm. "You four are dead." Luffy says.

All see him disappear to only reappear behind the four and he put his arms around them and this horrifies them to have Luffy behind them.

"Ahhh!" The four scream seeing Luffy.

Luffy pulls them away from Nami and they roll down the hill a little. Luffy uses his scythe and opens the ground and four hooded figures climb out of the crack which fly towards four pirates who are terrified as well as the others. The cloaked figures reach them and attack them and their blood sprays everywhere.

Nami, Zoro, Usopp are horrified.

"Did you sell your soul to the Devil?" A new voice asks. Everyone looks to see Kuro pale.

"No. Worse." Luffy says behind Kuro who spins around to feel the blade of the scythe at his throat.

"Worse than selling your soul to the devil?" Kuro asks.

"Yes. Worse than that, because I am the devil. My Real name is Monkey D. Lucifer but I go by Luffy." Luffy says giving Kuro a evil and dark grin.

"He's mine. I'll take Kuro on." He stepped forward. "Kuro of the thousand plans. Hunted by the marines for thirteen years. Supposedly executed three years ago. Caught by lieutenant axe-hand Morgan. Uses extreme speed and finger blades to attack." He tipped his hat. "it will be an honor to defeat someone as distinguished as you."

"Aye, let's see." Luffy cocked his fist.

"Water Water PISTOL!" the fist shot out at Kuro, only for Kuro to disappear into thin air. He reappeared standing a few feet from Luffy.

"A devil fruit. I see."

"I'm a water man." Luffy grinned. "And I got a few more tricks in my book."

Kuro reappeared behind Luffy, finger blade at his neck.

"Hahaha! Very nice! However…" Luffy whirled around. "The game is up. Water Water GATLING GUN!" a barrage of fists assaulted Kuro, and the now extremely bloodied captain.

Kuro uses his technique to get away from Luffy. Kuro appears between Luffy and his crew. Luffy charges with his scythe and sends a slash at Kuro who dodges but it goes into the pirates cutting some up and they have blood spraying everywhere.

Kuro vanishes and Luffy stands there. He turns with his fist flying through the air and he hits Kuro who goes flying into the side of the cliff.

Luffy battles with Kuro for an hour because Kuro kept using his pussy foot move to vanish and it is frustrating Luffy. Luffy summoned his scythe and he starts to glow black and purple while twirling his scythe. He lets out a yell and a large gust of wind spreads followed by slash marks which hit Kuro and the pirates. Kuro is now covered in wounds and is on the ground lying on his back and Luffy stands over him.

"It looks like I won. Need a hand?" Luffy asks shocking the others.

"If you would captain." Kuro says and Luffy helps him to his feet.

Nami, Usopp, and Zoro stare at Luffy.

"What?" He asks.

"What was that about?" Nami asks.

"I made a wager with Kuro to where whoever lost has to serve under the other and Kuro lost so he is now a Straw Hat." Luffy says shocking the three.

"He and I had a wager. The person who lost this little encounter was to swear allegiance to the winner. Kuro lost. He is now the first captain in the Straw Hat Armada." Luffy grinned. Usopp stared.

"You… you gambled Kaya's LIFE! For his allegiance!" Luffy grinned.

"Nope! There was never any gamble at all! 'Cause the odds were stacked! He could never win against the four of us!" Kuro grinned ruefully and shook his head, even though he now knew it was completely true. "The entire thing was completely rigged in our favor!" Usopp stared.

"Alright go tell your crew." Luffy says.

Kuro turns and walks towards his crew.

* * *

-With Kuro-

"Captain what is the Plan?" Django asks.

"Alright listen up we now sail under the Straw Hat flag." Kuro says shocking his crew.

"What?!" The crew shouts.

"We placed a wager remember and I lost so he is now our captain." Kuro says.

"The Reaper. The Reaper is now our captain." Some say with tears of fear after seeing Luffy fight.

"Now then." Luffy says appearing startling them. "You told them everything?" He asks.

"Yes captain I did. They are shocked by the news." Kuro says.

"I don't blame them.." Luffy says looking at the pirates. "To be told that your new captain happens to be the Reaper of the Revolution, that is shocking news." He says as he looks at them and sees the wounded. "Alright all wounded come forward. That means you too Nami!" Luffy says yelling the last at Nami.

Nami and all the wounded line up and Luffy heals them with his Mizu no mi powers shocking all.

"Miss Kaya you can come out. I am sorry that you had to see all of that." Luffy says.

Everyone turns to see Kaya with wide eyes.

"Kaya." Usopp says.

"Well I believe this is goodbye." Luffy says.

"Wait!"" Kaya says. The trio stops and turns around and looks at Kaya.

"To show my appreciation for saving me and the village please follow me."" Kaya says walking away.

The trio as well as Kuro follows Kaya to the beach and is surprised to see a ship.

"This is a gift for you Luffy." Kaya says.

"Thank you Miss Kaya." Luffy says.

"This is a model that I designed. It is a caravel. Its name is the Going Merry." Merry says.

"I will now tell you how it works." Merry says.

"Don't tell me. Tell Nami since she is the navigator." Luffy says.

"Okay." Merry says turning to Nami.

* * *

Nami and Zoro board the Going Merry except for Kuro who is still talking to his crew, but joins them a few minutes later. Luffy is on the beach with his eyes closed. They see a wave pushing a boat that is slightly smaller than the Going Merry. Nami, Zoro and Makino tie it to the side of the Going Merry. Luffy walks up to Kaya, Merry, and Usopp.

"I have a question for you three." Luffy says.

"What is it Luffy?" Usopp asks.

"Would you three like to join my crew?" Luffy ask surprising them.

"Why?" Kaya asks.

"Well if you join you will get better. The reason why your health is the way it is, is because you are living in the house that your parents were killed in." Luffy says surprising them.

"So what will it be Miss Kaya? Stay or come?" Luffy asks with his hand out stretched to her.

"I'll go with you captain." Kaya says taking his hand.

"If she goes I go." Merry says.

"Same here." Usopp says.

"Alright then all aboard you three." Luffy says smiling.

"Yes captain." The three say. The four walk onto the ship.

"Zoro is the Genesis secured to the Going Merry?" Luffy asks.

"Yes Captain it is." Zoro says.

"Good. Kuro!" Luffy calls as the sails lower on the Going Merry.

"Yes captain?"

"Signal the Bruzel to set sail and sail alongside us." Luffy says.

"Yes captain." Kuro says and heads for the rear of the ship. The Bruzel pulls alongside the Going Merry and the Genesis. Luffy walks onto the Genesis and goes into his quarters.

"Hi daddy. I saw the new ship and the other pirate ship." Iowa says as she jumps from Makino's lap and runs and hugs Luffy's legs. Luffy bends down and picks her up.

"Yeah the Going Merry was a gift and we have three other new crew members." Luffy says.

"Really? Who?" Iowa asks.

"Well one is Yasopp's son. The other is a girl and her butler." Luffy says as he sits down at his desk.

"So what will these three do Lucifer?" Makino asks.

"Well Kaya and Merry will be in charge of Medical and cooking till we get an actual cook and doctor. Or until we find the Baratie and ask Zeff for a cook." Luffy says.

"I can't wait to see uncle Zeff again. I miss hearing about his voyages." Iowa says.

"I can't wait to see my brother again. It's been awhile." Makino says with a smile.

"Have any of you two heard from Gunther lately?" Luffy asks.

"I have not daddy." Iowa says and Makino shakes her head. The radio then blares.

"This is the USS Iowa hailing the Genesis. Does anyone copy?" Luffy reaches and picks up the mic.

"This is the Genesis. Go ahead Iowa."

"Hello Admiral. I'm just checking in." Gunther says.

"Alright. How is the fleet?"

"The fleet is doing good sir. We just had three new ships built." Gunther says.

"Good. Keep up with the check-ins with the fleet."

"Of course Admiral." Gunther says.

"Bye Gunther."

"Bye Admiral." Gunther says and the radio goes quiet.

"Alright sweety, I have to go aboard the Going Merry, but I will see you tonight when I come to bed." Luffy says kissing Iowa on her forehead.

"Okay daddy." Iowa says. She hops out of his lap and runs over to her grandma. Luffy stands and leaves his quarters and walks across the gangway to get onto the Going Merry.

* * *

As always leave reviews!

ElderH


	8. Chapter 8: The Baratie Arc I

Sorry for the late update. Here is chapter 8.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Baratie Arc I

The Going Merry, the Genesis, and the Bruzel have been sailing for a week. Zoro and Usopp were complaining about how the girls got the cabin when there is another boat tied to the Going Merry that has six additional rooms. Kaya, Kuro, Merry and Nami were using the rooms on the Genesis.

"Kuro can I talk to you?" Luffy asks.

"Of course captain." Kuro says. He follows Luffy into the briefing room that was added to the Going Merry. The two walk in and Luffy closes the door. Luffy walks around the table and takes a seat and Kuro takes a seat across from Luffy.

"Now Kuro, you must have realized by now that I am a very practical man. I do everything for a reason." Kuro nodded. "I have allowed you to become a member of this crew, amid much complaint because I will have a need of your talents in the future.."

"Talents sir?"

"Your nickname is Kuro of a Thousand Plans. You have a brilliant mind for strategy, who can plan years ahead for one single action. I will be needing that in the coming months." Luffy's eyes took on a steely glint. "In the coming months, once I have assembled a proper crew, I will declare war on the World Government." Kuro flinched back and hissed. "I have seen the corruption that runs miles deep in the system. I have witnessed the inhumanity in their ways. I have lived the way that they would do anything to further their careers. The entire system needs an overhaul. I intend to do it."

"You sound like the world's most wanted criminal, the Revolutionary Dragon."

"Well I was in the Revolutionary Army for a year and was at a General's rank. That and I should know the man, after all he is my father, but his goals and mine are completely different." Luffy says and Kuro's eyes widen as he stares at Luffy in complete and utter shock. His shock is so great that his glasses almost slide off his nose. Luffy leaves Kuro to gather his thoughts. Luffy walks out onto the deck and sees Usopp pointing a cannon at a rock formation.

"Usopp don't fire that cannon."

"Why Luffy?" Usopp asks surprised.

"Come with me on the Genesis and you'll see why."

"Okay." Usopp says. The two untie the Genesis from the Going Merry and walk into the room where the helm is. Usopp sees Luffy turns a key and some lights and a alarm buzzes lowly. He turns it more and Usopp hears a low rumble.

"Hold on Usopp." Luffy says pushing the two throttles forward and Usopp stumbles as Luffy turns the boat around. Those on the Going Merry and the Bruzel watch as the Genesis moves without a sail. Nami then spots Kuro walking out of the briefing room who is pale and has some sweat on his face.

"Are you okay Kuro?"

"Yes I am fine."

"Where are Usopp and the captain going?" Kaya asks.

"I don't know." Nami says.

The Genesis gets to the rock formation and Luffy and Usopp find a small boat tied on the backside. Usopp's eyes widen at what he almost did. The Genesis pulls alongside the small boat.

"Hello?" Luffy calls out.

"Who are you and what do you want?" A man asks appearing from the cabin.

"My name is Luffy and I wanted to know if you need help with anything." Luffy says.

"Thank goodness. There is, it's my friend." The man says.

"Where is he?" Luffy asks.

"In here." The man says leading the two into the cabin. Luffy takes a look at the man's friend.

"Well, well it has been a long time since I've seen this." Luffy says.

"What is it Luffy?" Usopp asks.

"He has scurvy. We'll take him to the ship." Luffy says. Luffy and Usopp carry Yosaku onto the Genesis and Johnny follows. Luffy starts the Genesis and pushes the throttles all the way forward. Usopp and Johnny fall to the floor from how fast the Genesis is moving. Luffy pushes the button for the horn four times.

Everyone on the Going Merry and the Bruzel hears the Genesis's horn and look to see that it is coming really fast.

"Something must be wrong for them to be coming back that fast." Zoro says.

A few minutes later the Genesis pulls alongside the Going Merry. Usopp and Johnny tie the Genesis to the Going Merry and bring Yosaku on board.

"Zoro, go to the hold and bring up a bucket of limes." Luffy says.

"Okay." Zoro says. He runs off and enters the door going into the hold. He returns a few minutes later with the bucket.

"What's wrong with him Luffy?" Nami asks as she looks down at Yosaku and Makino walks over.

"Yosaku here has scurvy. Usopp, Johnny start squeezing these limes into Yosaku's mouth." Luffy says.

"Okay." The two say and start squeezing the juice into Yosaku's mouth till he reacts.

"Alright he will need at least three days of rest." Luffy says, but Yosaku jumps up and he and Johnny start dancing around.

"Johnny, Yosaku?" Zoro asks.

"Zoro-aniki, what are you doing here?" Johnny asks as Luffy walks towards the two.

"He is my first mate." Luffy says as he puts his hand on Yosaku's head. "And I said you have to rest!" Luffy says slamming Yosaku into the deck while everyone sweat drops, while Makino is amused. Zoro walks up and shakes Johnny's hand while the two ignore their friend/brother lays with his head sticking into the deck.

"May this be a lesson to us all. If Luffy didn't know we could have caught this and would not know how to fight it. This also shows that we need to eat healthy." Nami says.

"Thank you Nami." Luffy says and he notices that Nami has slightly pink cheeks from blushing. "What you said is right, that is why the next person we will be recruiting is a cook and I know where to go to get one."

"Where captain?" Kaya asks.

"The floating restaurant the Baratie right son?" Makino asks.

"Yep." Luffy says with a smile.

"Hey we know where it is. It is to the northwest." Johnny says.

"Alright. Merry, change our course to the northwest." Luffy says and Merry runs off and Luffy turns to Kuro. "Kuro, tell your men to change course as well." Luffy says.

"Of course captain." Kuro says pushing up his glasses and walks off to signal his men.

The straw hats sail for two hours and they see the Baratie in the distance.

"Behold the Baratie!" Luffy exclaims waving an arm out over the sea.

They arrive thirty minutes later and are about 500 yards when a marine ship pulls alongside the Going Merry, Bruzel and Genesis. The captain of the marine ship walks forward.

"The Straw Hats? Never heard of them. Which one of you is the captain?" He asks.

"I am. My name is Luffy and we made our flag yesterday." Luffy says.

"Well I am Lieutenant Fullbody." Fullbody says. "Well let's go to our reservation at the restaurant. And for those boats? Sink it." He says to two marines as he and his date walks by as they go to the dinghy to get to the restaurant.

"Yes sir!" the two say while saluting.

"Luffy, they are aiming a cannon at us." Usopp says pointing at the moving cannon.

"I got it." Luffy says summoning his sword. The cannon fires and Luffy draws and spins and cuts the cannon ball in half and his move sends one half back at the marine ship setting it on fire and almost sinking it and the other half misses and continues to the restaurant and destroys parts of the roof.

"Uh oh." Luffy says. 'Oops. Sorry Uncle Zeff.' "I have to go check on that." Luffy says vanishing shocking Usopp, Kaya, Merry, Johnny and Yosaku. Luffy appears right at the door to enter. He walks inside and sees a server and walks up to him.

"Excuse me waiter?"

"Huh? I'm not a waiter. I am a cook. My name is Sanji." Sanji says.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that your attire looks like a waiter." Luffy says.

"It's okay. So what can I help you with?" Sanji asks.

"I need to see the owner about that explosion." Luffy says.

"Oh. Well I would take you, but I am busy. If you go up those stairs ask one of the cooks to take you." Sanji says.

"Okay, thanks." Luffy says. Luffy walks over to the stairs and ascends the stairs to the upper floor and comes to the kitchen and finds a cook that can take him to see the owner. Luffy walks into a room where the owner is yelling at some cooks. Luffy sees some blood running down the side of the man's head.

'Oops.'

"Chef you have a guest." The cook leading Luffy says.

"A guest? Who?" The owner asks angrily.

"Wow Zeff" Zeff looks up at recognizing the voice."Is that any way to greet someone?" Luffy asks.

"Tch. What do you want?" Zeff asks turning his head trying to hide a smile.

"Ah! I'm wounded by that comment Uncle." Luffy says putting his hand over his heart faking a heart attack. The cooks are surprised to hear the young man call Zeff uncle. Zeff has a smile.

"Hello nephew it's good to see you." Zeff surprising the cooks that he confirmed that the young man is his nephew." He then turns to the cooks who have wide eyes."And what are you idiots doing here still? Get back to the kitchen and back to work!" Zeff yells startling them and they high tail it.

"Good to see you too Uncle Zeff." Luffy says as he takes a seat that he picks up. He looks up at the hole in the roof. "Sorry for the hole, but blame the marine downstairs since he shot at me." Luffy says.

"I see. So how is your mother and daughter?"

"Good. Iowa is doing good. Her and mother were happy to hear that we were coming here since Iowa loves to hear your stories." Luffy says.

"Yes she does doesn't she? Where are your daughter and your mother at?" Zeff asks.

"Well my mother should walk in in a few minutes but for my daughter...Iowa!" Luffy calls.

"Yes daddy?" Iowa asks as she appears startling Zeff. Iowa turns around and a big grin is on her face as she jumps at him. "Uncle Zeff!" She yells as she lands on him and hugs him.

"Hello Iowa, how are you?" Zeff asks after recovering from his surprise.

"Good."

"How's your grandmother?"

"Good. She is downstairs with the rest of the crews."

"Crews?"

"Yeah! My daddy is captain of two crews." Iowa says happily. Zeff looks at Luffy who shrugs his shoulders. Zeff shakes his head.

"How did you get two crews nephew?"

"I'll tell you later or you can ask my mom when she comes up to see you." Luffy says.

"Fine."

Luffy stands and leaves and passes his mom.

"Hey mom."

"Hey hun. Is my brother in his office?"

"Yeah. He was starting to tell Iowa a story."

"Okay. See you in a few."

"Okay."

Luffy walks downstairs and sees his crews sitting down after putting three tables together.

"Hey guys." Luffy says walking over and takes a seat next to Nami.

"Hey Luffy." Nami says with a smile and a light blush as Luffy sits next to her. Luffy and the others place their orders when they are asked by Sanji who swoons at Nami and Luffy's eye brow twitches slightly.

"Lieutenant Fullbody!" A marine yells opening the door and all look at the marine.

"What?!" Fullbody asks annoyed.

"Sir, the prisoner has escaped!"

"What? How?"

"Sir, he escaped while we were putting out the fire on board." The marine says. As soon as he finishes a gun shot goes off and the marine drops to the floor dead and blood pools around him.

"Ahhh!" A girl screams and the restaurant panics except for the three tables that has Luffy's crews. Luffy lowers his head and his hat shields his eyes. The restaurant is quiet when they see that it is a crew member of the Don Krieg Pirates. Everyone is frozen in fear except Luffy's crews.

Gin makes his way to a table and sits down.

"How will you be paying?" Patty asks.

"How about a bullet to the head." Gin says, but from the lack of food, Patty grabs him and slams him into the table, thus breaking it in half and then throws him through the door. Out of the corner of Luffy's eyes he sees a cook with a plate of food walk out a door and Luffy slips away to see and he listens to the conservation.

"Here you go." The cook says.

"But I have no money."

"Eat, you don't need to pay for starvation."

"Thank you. What's your name?" Gin asks.

"Name's Sanji."

"What do we have here?" Zeff asks startling the two.

"What do you care old man?" Sanji growls.

"Sanji I got you in trouble." Gin says. Sanji picks up the plate and drops it over the railing.

"How can I be in trouble if there is no evidence?" Sanji asks smiling.

Gin uses a dinghy and sails to Don Krieg. Zeff goes back inside to continue telling stories to Iowa and catching up with his younger sister. Sanji stays to have a smoke.

"That was nice of you Sanji." Luffy says startling Sanji a little.

"Huh? Thanks. Who are you? Wait, you were the person who thought I was a waiter." Sanji says.

"My name's Luffy, nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Sanji I have a proposition for you."

"What is it?"

"How would you like to leave the Baratie and join my crew and sail the Grand Line with me?" Luffy asks.

"It sounds interesting, but I can't leave. The old man won't give me the respect that I deserve." Sanji says.

The next morning Luffy wakes up and looks down to see Iowa with her arms wrapped around him as she came into his room last night due to a nightmare. He smiles. He carefully gets out from under her and gets dressed. He quietly leaves his room and walks down the hall and knocks on Nami's door. Her door opens and Luffy sees that she had just got done taking a shower.

"morning Nami."

"Hey Luffy. Good morning."

"Nami can I talk to you?"

"Sure. Come in." She says opening her door more to let him in. he walks in and she closes the door. Luffy walks to the center of the room and turns around and looks at her.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"We are two days away from Coyashi Island." Nami's eyes widen and she pales. "I know that you are in his crew remember? Back when we were in Orange town?" Nami looks down at the maroon carpet, afraid to meet her captain's eyes. "It's okay, Nami I trust you." Nami still doesn't look up. Luffy straightens.

"I have a job for you to do Nami."

"Yes?" She asks quietly and still looking at the floor.

"I need you to steal the Going Merry." Nami's heads whips up and she looks at him with wide eyes.

"What!" She asks and Luffy nodded.

"Yes. I need you to steal the ship. We've been here for two days now and I'm getting a bad feeling. Something big is going to happen here and I don't want you or the ship damaged. So I need you to steal the ship and go where ever you want." He lowers his voice. "You can use the treasure on the ship as well." Nami's hands fly up to her mouth, eyes trembling. "You still need to pay off Arlong right?" He smiles. "I can't let your village stay in slavery to him just because you're going to help me become King of the Pirates."

"You..."

"Don't tell anybody about this. We need them to think that you suddenly turned traitor to us, and that you sailed off with the ship to Arlong Park with all the treasure. Because then there's no chance that anybody will let it slip that you're completely loyal to us." Nami was frozen, before gripping Luffy in a fierce hug, sobbing into his chest. Luffy wraps his arms around her and holds her close.

"Thank you...thank you..." She cried, shaking in his grip. "Thank you..." Zoro pushed himself off the wall next to her door and walks down the hall to the galley having heard everything.

'So he is having her steal the ship. She is part of Fish-man Arlong's crew. Luffy knows so much than he is telling us. So many question, so few answers...when would it all end?' Zoro thinks.

A few minutes later Luffy and Nami walk in.

"Morning captain, Nami."

"Morning to you too Zoro. I'm getting some breakfast. You coming Zoro?" Zoro stands and smooths out his clothes.

"Yeah, I could use some breakfast." Zoro says walking out followed by Luffy. Nami stares at Luffy's retreating back, a strange feeling building in her heart.

'Is this...hope? or...'

-Later that day-

Luffy walks onto the Genesis and goes into his quarters and sees that Iowa is watching Beauty and the Beast with her grandmother. He walks to the radio.

"USS Iowa do you copy? I repeat USS Iowa do you copy?" Luffy calls on the radio.

" _This is the USS Iowa."_ Replies the radio officer.

"Iowa this is Luffy do you copy?"

" _Yes! Admiral we copy you loud and clear."_ Linares says.

"Is this Linares?"

" _Yes Admiral this id."_

"Can you get me Gunther please?"

" _Yes sir. Excuse me."_

-Battleship USS Iowa-

"Sir! Admiral has radioed in!" Linares says saluting. Gunther follows her to CIC.

"XO in the room!" A sailor says and all stand and salute.

"As you were." Gunther says and the sailors return to their duties.

-Baratie, Captain's quarters, Genesis-

" _Hello Admiral."_

"Hey Gunther, how is the Iowa?"

" _Good. What can I do for you sir?"_

"I need you to sail to my position. How long will it take you top get here?"

" _Not long."_

"Okay start sailing to my position, but stop five miles away. I will have my hand held radio with me."

" _Okay. Anything else?"_

"Yes. Find a ship and buy a ship with a crew capacity of 120."

" _Yes sir. We'll see you soon."_

"Alright." Luffy says terminating the radio transmission and putting the receiver back on the stand. He leaves his quarters after kissing Iowa on her head and taking a handful of popcorn. He puts his earpiece that is connected to his radio in his ear and puts the radio in his pocket. He goes back inside the restaurant to eat with his crew.

-One hour later-

" _Admiral can you hear me?"_ Gunther radios and Luffy hears him in his ear and he lifts his wrist to his mouth."Yeah I hear you. Are you five miles away from my position?" He whispers.

" _Yes we are Admiral."_

"Excuse me guys." Luffy says to his crew and walks out, but fails to notice that Nami follows him.

"Gunther what direction are you in?"

" _Sir we are south of you. We can see you."_

"Really? I can barely see you, are you using CIC'S scope?"

" _Yes Admiral we are."_

"Okay. I need you to stay there and keep an eye on radar and be ready to come and light this place up."

" _Yes Admiral. Sir what's should be coming?"_

"The Krieg Pirates and possibly a pirate warlord."

" _Really? Who?"_

"Dracule Mihawk, but you need to be on standby watching for them. You are to tell me once you get something on radar and then move to two miles away."

" _Yes sir, understood."_

"Alright see you soon since we will be doing a mission in liberating an island. I need you to find any and all information on Arlong the Fishman and brief the crew, because when we are done here we will be going to Coyashi Island and be bombarding the place Arlong uses for a base. I don't want any of those pirates to live."

" _Yes sir. Would you like to deploy a tank or aircraft for this?"_

"I am not sure. Probably not air support but ground support yes. Have two tanks ready and three trucks prepped."

" _Yes sir."_ Gunther says ending the transmission. Luffy plugs his earpiece in and puts it in his ear and puts his radio back in his pocket and turns around and walks around the corner and is surprised to see Nami, who is looking at the ground. He notices a drop of water land on the ground and he knows that it's from Nami.

"Nami?"

"Luffy is what you said true?"

"How much did you hear?"

"All of it."

*sigh*"Yes all of what you heard is true."

"You have another crew?"

"Yes, but the other crew is called the Straw Hats as well. I want to explain, but can't now. I will after I deal with Arlong."

Luffy and Nami walk back inside with Nami looking at the ground.

"Nami what's wrong?" Kaya asks. Makino looks at Luffy out of the corner of her eye and Luffy nods.

"Huh? Oh nothing. Everything is fine."

everyone goes back to eating their meals and Nami would sneak a glance at Luffy every now and then.

" _Admiral."_ Luffy hears in his ear.

"Yes?" He whispers.

" _Sir we have a ship on radar and it's big."_

"How big? And do you have the new ship I asked you to get?"

" _Galleon size. Yes we do, her name is the Black Pearl."_

"What is the condition of the galleon sized ship?"

" _It looks like shit."_

"Explain."

" _It is missing a mast, sails and parts of the ship."_

"What the hell? This might not be good. Stay where you're at and keep an eye out for any other ship."

" _Yes sir."_

The crash of a wine glass rings through out the restaurant.

"Krieg's Pirates!" A man yells. The entire restaurant rushes to the windows where the flagship of the great pirate is seen.

"The hourglass besides the skull means that time has run out for their enemies! There's no mistake! It's Krieg's Pirates!"

"Zoro...I knew something was going to happen today." Zoro looked up, his new meal ignored.

"That's why you told Nami to take the Merry and leave right?" Luffy's head whirls around. "Don't worry, the crew will never find out from me." Luffy nodded

"Very well. Let's go get Sanji from the kitchen. He'll want to see this." Zoro looked at the water-darkness man oddly. "He's our new cook, I can feel it."

"Another hunch?" Luffy nodded. Zoro chuckled. "Your hunches are getting to be notorious through out the crew. If you get a hunch about something, it will happen with out fail. Ho do you do it?" Luffy shrugged.

"It's a gift. Now let's go." Luffy pushed open the swinging door to the kitchen where Sanji was practicing his art.

"Sanji, it looks like Gin brought some friends." Sanji nodded. "I'll bet they are in the same condition he was in. get a meal for one to start. He'll bring in the captain first." Sanji nodded again.

"I'll get on it Straw Hat." Luffy turned around and walked out of the kitchen with Zoro to see Gin and Krieg pleading on the ground.

"Please...I beg you! Leftover rice...anything!"

"Here Gin. He can eat this." Krieg immediately snatched the plate away and began stuffing his face.

"Thank you!" Carne points an accusing finger at Sanji.

"Sanji! Take that food away from him! Don't you know who he is!"

"I don't care if he 's Foul-Play Krieg or King of the Pirates. The Baratie prides itself on not refusing paying customers." Krieg finished his mad scramble for food and stood up.

"The food was good. My strength is returning." Krieg grinned. "It's a real nice restaurant. I'll take it." Gin gaped at his captain, clearly not knowing about this new development. Luffy shook his head.

"Now, what kind of thanks is that? We feed you and then you want to steal our ride? That's not very nice."

"My flagship is a wreck. When I'm finished with you, I'll dump you." He gestured out to the massively scarred galleon. "There are about one hundred men on my ship who still draw breath. They're dying from wounds, hunger and thirst. They need 100 rations of food and water. You will prepare the. Some of them have starved to death. There is no time to waste.."

"You expect us to feed one hundred pirates! So that they have the strength to take our ship! We refuse!" Krieg did not move an inch.

"Refuse? You don't understand. It's not a request." His eyes turned murderous. "It's an order! Do not defy me!" Gin turned to his captain.

"Captain! You said we were just coming here for food! You said you wouldn't!" Krieg smashed Gin to the ground. Gin spat out some blood.

"Quiet!" Krieg says.

"Sanji! You got us into this mess!" Patty turned around and saw him retreating towards the kitchen. "Where are you going?"

"To the kitchen of course." Sanji said as if he was talking about the weather.

The pistol of every cook was trained on him. Luffy shook his head.

"Are you people truly cooks? Because cooks feed people, not judge them."

"Sanji, I know that you feed the men that I chase off. Maybe you're right to do that sometimes, but this time, you're wrong! I don't know why, but it stops now! Now keep still! I'm going to defend this restaurant!" He turns to Krieg. "H may be Don Krieg, but he's just one man! He can't beat all of us!" He picked up a large cannon of some sort. "This is the Baratie! We deal with rowdy pirates every day. And we know just what customer service to give them!" He leveled the cannon at the silent pirate. "You've eaten! Now here's dessert! The meat ball of doom!"

"Impudence." Krieg mutters as the cannon ball struck him dead on. Patty drew up the cannon.

"Blast. I busted the doors."

"And for nothing. Do you really think that you're the first person to point a cannon at Krieg? He'd got steel armor." Luffy stated matter-of-factly.

"You're correct Straw Hat!" Krieg says walking out of the smoke and ruined doors. "That was a bit heavy for my tastes. Hardly a four-star meal."

"Steel armor! What a dirty trick! Rush him!"

"INSOLENCE!" Krieg roared as guns appeared out of nowhere on his armor. The resulting bullets tore through the rushing cooks like rice paper. Gin cringed as he was on the ground, wishing it was all a bad dream. "No on defies Krieg, you worthless scum! I am stronger than anyone! Arms of steel, stronger than flesh!" He flexed his arm. "A carapace of the strongest Wootz steel! Diamond fists to demolish anything! And a built-in array of weapons! I command fifty ships and 5,000 fighting men! I've never lost a battle! I am the Don of the Pirate Armada! If I tell you to prepare food, you shut up and do it! NO ONE DEFIES ME!"

Clunk!

A huge bag plopped down in front of Krieg. Zeff folded his arms.

"Chef Zeff!"

"There's food for a hundred. Take it to your men." Don Krieg's eye widen.

"Zeff...did you say Zeff?"

"Chef! What're you thinking! If we feed those pirates they'll come and over run us!" Luffy stepped forward.

"Doubtful. They're all spineless cowards." The cooks reeled. "You went to the Grand Line...but you came back here with your tail between your legs. The tyrant of the eastern seas, who commands fifty ships, couldn't handle the Grand Line." Krieg stared.

"You're 'Red shoes' Zeff." He stared, then seemed to affirm his own claim. "'Red shoes' Zeff. So you're alive. A unique pirate, the captain-cook." Zeff shrugged.

"So what if I'm alive? What's it to you? Now I am a chef exclusively." Krieg laughed.

"Ha! You say it like it was a choice. But did you chooses to be a cook...or was being a pirate too much for you?" He glanced at the peg leg and Luffy narrows his eyes. "Looks like your red shoes day are over." He looked around. "They say that you died at sea. I see that you didn't lose your life...but you lost one of your precious legs." Zeff held up his hands.

"I can't fight anymore, but I can cook, as long as I have these two hands. What are you getting at? Spit it out." Luffy stops next to Zeff.

"Uncle Zeff... I believe he want your log book. He wants to know how you sailed the Grand Line for a year and returned unscathed." Zeff looked at his nephew.

"I won't give you my log book. For me and the men who sailed, that logbook is a testament. I won't give it to the likes of you!"

"Then I'll take it from you! It's true that I didn't succeed on the Grand Line! But I am Don Krieg, the mightiest of them all. Weaklings do well to shun that dark route. I had plenty of strength! Men and ships! Ambition! The only thing I was lacking was knowledge! That's what stopped me!" Luffy snorted.

"And you had shitty bad luck going in. tell me, how was it that you were utterly destroyed in seven days?" The entire room reeled back at the fact that Don Krieg and his mighty pirate armada was destroyed in seven days. "Oh yeah! That's right! You interrupted Dracule Mihawk's nap!" Zoro's head whipped up. "All the knowledge in the world can't help you if you have the worst luck in the world." Don Krieg leveled his fist at him, all gun barrels on him rippling.

"INSOLENCE!" All the guns fired, aiming at Luffy.

"LUFFY!" All the straw hats yelled as Luffy took the bullets head on. Nami's eyes widen and her hands fly to her mouth. She feels as something was just cut from her heart. An entire round of fire punctured him. Luffy pitched forward... and stomped his foot on the ground. The restaurant watched with horrified fascination as the lumps that were the bullets traveled through his body and into his hand. Luffy flicked one up into the air.

"I do believe that these are yours. Why don't I return them?" Luffy clenched his fist, and the bullets flowed under his skin and into his mouth. Luffy took a deep breath... and fired. The bullets sprayed out like a shot gun at lightning fast speed. The small pellets smashed into Don Krieg and sent him rolling ass-over-tea kettle out of the restaurant. The cooks were dead silent, before breaking out into raucous cheering.

"Straw Hat! How'd you do that!" Luffy grabbed the bag and started to carry out to the ship. "Straw Hat! Where are you going?"

"To feed the crew. They are still starving." The chefs stopped cheering immediately.

"You idiot! We've got the captain on the run! Why would we feed his crew so that they can take over!" Zeff smashed his peg leg on the ground.

"Shut up, you stupid egg plants!" All the cooks turned to him. "Has any of you truly been hungry before? Have you gone for days with out food and water on the high seas? Do any of you have any idea what agony that is?"

"Chef Zeff and Sanji know. They know it perfectly well." Luffy spoke. "It's why they, along with myself, were the only ones that were willing to help the pirates that are going to over run this restaurant. Because they know what they through." Gin sat on the ground crying.

"I'm sorry Sanji... Straw Hat... I had no idea it would come to this... he said he was just coming for food..." Luffy walked out the door.

"It's not your fault Gin. He's Foul-Play Krieg. He'll deceive anybody that he wants, if it furthers his ambitions. He's the kind that gives the rest of us honorable pirates a bad name." Luffy crouched down, and leaped all the way up to the ship. The moaning pirates laying about turned their heads to him and reached for their cutlasses, but flinched back as hunger pains over took them. Luffy started to hand out plates of food.

"Eat. I don't care if you're going to over run this restaurant. It's a restaurant first and foremost." The entire crew scrambled to Luffy and the plates of food. With disgusting speed, the crew gulped the whole mess down. "There. You full?"

"AH-ROOOOO!" The pirates howled.

"WE'RE SAVED!" They started dancing.

"We're back from the brink!"

"It's a miracle!"

"We've escaped our doom!"

"The nightmare is over!"

"So, is it truly your intention to take over the Baratie and sail back to the Grand Line?" All movement on the ship halted with those words. Luffy shrugged. "Because that's what your captain said in the Baratie."

"Return? To certain death!" One of the men screeched.

"Really. Because he said that once he had taken over the Baratie, and obtained chef Zeff's log book, he would return to the Grand Line!" The crew roared in disapproval. Luffy shook his head in sadness. "It's a shame really. Doesn't he know that only men with Devil Fruit powers truly make it on the Grand Line?"

"Devil Fruit!" Luffy nodded.

"Uh-huh. You know the Shishibukai? Six out of seven of them have Devil Fruits. Now, that to me says something." Luffy placed a finger on his chin. "Let's see, who was the guy with no Devil Fruit powers? Oh yeah, Dracule Mihawk, the greatest swordsman in the world. The man with the eyes of a hawk, that could kill you with a single glance." The entire crew erupted into panicked screams. Luffy looked up feigning surprise. "Oh, you know Mihawk?"

"He's the man who scuttled all of our ships!" Luffy nodded.

"There, you see? Do you really think that your captain could stand up to a guy like that, when he doesn't even have a Devil Fruit?" The entire crew trembled. "I'll take that as a no. but, do you want to know something?" He leaned in. "My childhood friend regularly has duels with him, and sometimes wins." The crew reeled back. Luffy nodded self-assuredly. "And I learned some fighting techniques from him! I could protect you from Mihawk, if you joined my crew!"

"How do we know that you aren't lying?" A stubborn pirate yelled from the crowd. Luffy thought for a moment.

"If I beat your captain, you will know that I'm stronger than him, right? And that I am not lying! If I defeat your captain, that's the proof that I can protect you from Mihawk!" The crew members murmured. One of the pirates, clearly the spokesman, stepped forward.

"This deal stinks to high heaven Straw Hat, but we agree. If you can beat Don Krieg, we'll join you under your protection from Mihawk." The man shivered. Luffy nodded.

"Very well then. The pact is made." Luffy ran to the rail and leaped back down to the restaurant.

* * *

Please leave reviews!


	9. Chapter 9: Baratie part II

Here's chapter 9. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9: Baratie Part II

One hour later

" _Captain."_ Luffy hears in his ear. He stands and goes to a corner.

"Yes Gunther?"

" _Sir, there is a ship on radar."_

"What direction is the contact?"

" _It is coming from the west. It is in the fog."_

"How big?"

" _We are switching to the infrared to look since it is small."_

"What do you see?"

" _It is a dinghy size boat with one person sitting on a chair and we see candles burning."_

"Candles? Crap, that's Mihawk. He really did follow the Krieg Pirates from the Grand Line."

" _What? Seriously? Why would he come all the way to East Blue?"_

"I don't know. Go ahead and move to the next distance I told you to and be ready to start assisting since I know that a fight for this ship is going to break out."

" _Yes sir."_ Gunther says ending the transmission.

"Nami, come with me please." Luffy says. Nami stands and follows him outside where the Genesis had been moved to.

"What do you want to talk about Luffy?" She asks.

"It's time for you to go." Luffy says. Nami's eyes tremble at hearing it's time for her to act traitor.

"I wish that there was another way." She says looking down.

"I wish that there was as well." Luffy says. He hears a sniffle come from Nami. He steps closer to her. He lifts her chin between his thumb and finger. He looks down into her chocolate brown eyes as a tear runs down her cheek as she looks up into his blood red eyes . He lowers his head and places his lips on hers. Her eyes widen then close. She wraps her arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around her back drawing her in closer to him. A minute later Luffy breaks the kiss.

"Be careful, and I'll see you in a day. I need you to take Kaya and Merry with you." Luffy says.

"Okay." Nami says as she removes her arms from around his neck already missing him in her heart. The two walk back inside. Luffy watches as Nami, Kaya, and Merry walk outside and board the Going Merry. He sees it set sail and Johnny and Yosaku are tossed over the side.

'Oops. I forgot about those two.' Luffy thinks.

Luffy walks back to his table when the massive galleon is split into two halves, which fell into the sea. Luffy grinned.

"I am right."

"Don Krieg! The ship! IT'S LISTING!" One of the Krieg pirates yelled.

"Listing? My flagship galleon! But... how could that be?" Zoro leaped up.

"Nami, Merry, Kaya, Johnny and Yosaku were on the ship!" Luffy ran outside to see the two bounty hunter brothers paddling in the choppy sea.

"Brother! Brother!"

Kuro ran outside, yelling at Django to weigh anchor and get out of the debris field.

"The... Going Merry... it's gone!" Yosaku cried, swallowing a mouthful of water. "Sister Nami! She sailed off with Merry, Kaya and all the treasure!"

"WHAT!" Usopp screamed. Zoro looked up at Luffy sharply. Luffy nodded slightly. Zoro nodded.

"Find a dinghy you guys can commandeer. Get it ready to chase after her." Luffy looked out into the fog, where a silhouette was already forming. "But keep it tethered. I think that Zoro still has some business to take care of here." Zoro's head whipped up and looked in the direction Luffy was looking. A slow, feral grin crept on his face.

"Dat's him? The fiend who sank fifty ships single handledly!"

"Luffy why can't we use the Genesis?" Usopp asks.

"Because when Zoro is done here you, Johnny, Yosaku and Zoro are going after Nami and the others. I have to stay here and fight Krieg probably so I need s boat." Luffy says.

"The one who blasted Krieg's ship just now?" A cook asks in shock.

"He looks human enough... I don't see any special weapon..." The chefs muttered. Zeff shook his head, his braided mustache wobbling.

"His special weapon is on his back!" The entire assembly, sans Zoro and Luffy, flinched back. "Hawk-eye is a master swordsman. He is the greatest swordsman in the world!" The entire Krieg crew stared at the demon in human flesh. A nameless crew member stood up.

"You monster! Why do you keep picking on us!" Mihawk peered up at the man, silent for a few moments.

"For fun."

"FOR FUN!"The terrified man pulled out dual pistols and unloaded the entire capacity at him. Mihawk, with slow, deliberating movements, drew the giant sword on his back and swung it. The bullets shot harmlessly upwards.

"What! You... missed!"

"No. shooting at him is useless." Zoro said from above the crouching pirates. "He deflected the bullets with his sword." He walked toward Mihawk. "I've never seen such subtle sword work."

"What?!" Everyone in the restaurant yells except for Luffy, Makino and Zeff.

"He is here? He followed us?" Gin asks.

"Who?" Sanji asks.

"We were on the Grand Line when we met him. We were there for seven days and in those seven days he took out all 50 of our ships." Gin says shocking everyone.

"Who is he?" Patty asks scared.

"His name is 'Hawk-eyes' Dracule Mihawk." Luffy says.

"How do you know Luffy?" Usopp asks.

"Because when I was in Shank's crew we ran into Mihawk and apparently he and Shanks are best friends and Mihawk also is a pirate warlord." Luffy says shocking all.

"He is a warlord?!" Gin asks.

"You did not know, yet you went to the Grand Line?" Luffy asks genuinely shocked.

"We did not know." Gin says.

"How many warlords are there Luffy?" Usopp asks.

"Including Mihawk? There are seven warlords." Luffy says shocking all.

"Mihawk!" Luffy yells gaining Mihawk's attention.

"Yes?" He asks.

"My first mate would like to challenge you to see how far he has to become the world's greatest swordsman." Luffy says. Mihawk jumps from his boat and lands on the piece of the galleon that Zoro is standing on. Luffy appears next to Zoro.

"Alright Reaper. I want to see how great a member of the Reaper can be." Mihawk says.

"Ohoho, you know who I am." Luffy says smiling.

"Yes, though I am surprised that you were that young man who sailed with Red Hair and who happened to have his mother join him." Mihawk says. Luffy smiles.

"The three-sword style! That's Zoro! That's Roanoa Zoro!" The Krieg pirates gasped at this new revelation.

"Pathetic. Weakling. If you're a competent swordsman, you don't need to cross swords to know that is surpass your puny skills. Does the courage to point that blade at me come from confidence... or from ignorance?" Zoro drew all three swords.

"It comes from ambition, and a promise to a friend."

"How futile." Mihawk pulled the necklace from around his neck and uncapped the dagger inside it. Luffy stares at the dagger as he thinks back to when he sailed around with Shank's and when sometimes Mihawk joined them and he learned swordsmanship from Mihawk. He knows how Zoro feels as he was in the same position three years ago.

"What's that for?" A vein in Zoro's head twitched.

"I'm not the kind of fool who hunts a rabbit with a cannon. You may have a reputation, but you're still just a bunny." He shrugged apologetically. "Sorry, but this is the smallest knife that I have. Better take it easy with the bravado." Zoro snarls and charged.

"YOU'LL FEEL STUPID WHEN I KILL YOU!" Luffy flinched slightly.

'Hmmm, I need to work with Zoro in controlling his anger or it will cause him hardships, especially when in fights.' Luffy thinks making a mental note to help Zoro. Mihawk merely stood, fiddling with the small dagger in his hand.

"You're just a little frog, croaking in your puddle. Time you learned how big the world really is." Zoro screamed.

"ONI GIRI!" Mihawk merely stuck out the dagger and blocked the entire attack, holding all three swords pinned together. Zoro trembled, stuck with the fact that the greatest swordsman in the world blocked the unblockable Onigiri.

"RAAAAAAR!" Zoro whaled on Mihawk, with the swordsman master blocking every single attack. With a flick of his arm, Zoro was sent flying, just as Luffy snapped back to attention after reminiscing.

"Such heavy-handed swordplay..." Mihawk said calmly as Zoro sliced endlessly against him.

"I came to win!" Zoro yelled as he continued his furious barrage. 'I must defeat this man.' Mihawk stared at him oddly.

"What drives you? Why do you fight so hard when you cannot win? You're a weakling..."

"OUR BROTHER'S NOT A WEAKLING, BUZZARD EYE!" Yosaku yelled across the water.

"I'll teach you a lesson. That man is-" Luffy grabbed the two cloaks and yanked them back.

"Stay out of this you two! This is his duel!" Luffy smashed their heads down, tears in his eyes, because he already knew how this mockery of a duel would end as he experienced the same thing. The greatest swordsman knocked away the ex-pirate hunter. Zoro leaped up.

"Tiger..."

'The greatest swordsman in the world! The pirate king needs him... he has to join my crew!' Luffy's voice echoed in his mind.

"HUNT!" Zoro leaped forward... and was impaled on the dagger. Luffy bit back a scream as Yosaku and Johnny shrieked. Zoro stood there, impaled on the cross-like dagger. Mihawk felt his confusion mounting. A drop of blood fell to the planks.

"You want your guts cut out? Why don't you retreat?" Zoro trembled.

"I can't... if I retreat even one step... my vow, my ambition... everything I care about... will be shattered. And all my dreams will be lost forever." Zoro said with a trembling voice, the sword in his mouth twitching with every word.

"Yes. That's defeat." Zoro chuckled.

"Heh. So I guess that I can't retreat." Mihawk's head cocked to the side just the tiniest fraction.

"Even if it means death?"

"I prefer death than defeat." Mihawk thought for a second, before withdrawing the dagger from Zoro's chest.

"Boy... speak your name."

"Roanoa Zoro." Mihawk placed a hand on the sword strapped to his back.

"I'll remember it. It's been awhile since I've met one so brave." He drew the obsidian ship-splitting blade. "I will honor the swordsman's code and send you to your death with this black blade, the finest in the world." The green-haired swordsman placed his fists together and started twirling them.

"DIE!"

"Three sword style- secret move! THREE THOUSAND WORLDS!" The black blade sliced through the two blades like they were butter. Zoro sheathed his remaining sword and bared his front to the world.

"What are you..." Zoro smiled, blood running down from his mouth.

"Scars on the back are a swordsman's shame."

"Magnificent." Mihawk grinned, and sliced Zoro open from shoulder to hip.

Makino's hands cover her mouth as her eyes are wide. Sanji, Usopp, Johnny, Yosaku and the cooks and other pirates stare in horror.

"ZORO!" Luffy screamed. "MIHAWK, YOU BASTARD!" Luffy started crackling with black wisps and electricity and the sky started to darken as Luffy turned half water and black wisp and vanished and reappeared next to Mihawk. "MIHAWK!"

"The Straw Hat has the powers of the Devil Fruit!" The Krieg pirates gaped. "He said that only Devil Fruit users could possibly survive on the Grand Line! He is one!" Zeff sucked in a short breath with wide eyes.

'My nephew is no water man. Impossible...' "Two!" He turns and looks at his sister who has a sad look on her face saying that she knew.

"You did well to let him fight his own battle to the end Reaper." Luffy was shooting Mihawk a glare, that if looks could kill, Mihawk would clearly be dead. Mihawk shivers slightly. "Don't worry. I left him alive." Luffy whips around to see Usopp, Johnny, Yosaku, Kuro and his mother pulling Zoro out of the sea and his mother tending to his wounds. "My name is Dracule Mihawk! It's to soon for you to die!" He called out to Zoro. "Discover yourself. See the world! And grow strong Zoro! However long it may take... I shall await you at the top. Stride with your whole heart and mind to best this blade, fierce one! STRIVE TO SURPASS ME, ROANOA ZORO!"

"Brother, brother, speak to us!" Johnny and Yosaku attempt to stem the flow of blood.

"What's your goal Reaper?" Mihawk turned to Luffy who had calmed down.

"To be king of the pirates!" Mihawk smiled to himself.

"You tread a dangerous path. Even more perilous than trying to surpass me." Luffy stuck out his tongue.

"I don't care! That's what I'm going to be!"

"Say in a loud voice that you shall leave my crew and any crew under the command of Monkey D. Luffy alone. As a favor." Mihawk smirked when Luffy jerked his head at the fearful looks from the crew of the self-proclaimed king of East Blue.

"Trying to gain subordinates Reaper? That's an underhanded tactic of yours." He jerked his head up. "It would be poor honor to attack Roanoa Zoro while he is still working to defeat me! I shall leave any crew that sails under the captain of Roanoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy in peace!" The crew of the Bruzel relax at hearing this. The crew of Don Krieg muttered amongst themselves. It was just as the straw hat had said. The demon with hawk's eyes would leave them alone if they join him! The sound of a blade unsheathing draws the attention of the master swordsman and devil.

"Lu-Luffy...? Can you... hear me?"

"I can hear you!" Luffy yelled over.

"Were you worried? If I fail... to become the worlds greatest swordsman... you'd be disappointed, right?" A spurt of blood cut off anything else Zoro wanted to say.

"Zoro! You need to shut up and rest!" Makino scolds.

"Brother!"

"Brother, save your breath!" The two bounty hunters urged.

"Never again! I WILL NEVER LOSE AGAIN!" The sword trembled. Mihawk grinned. "From now to the day I beat him to become the greatest swordsman... I will never... LOSE AGAIN!" Luffy smiled. "Got a problem with that King of the Pirates!" Luffy couldn't help but laugh.

"Hee hee hee hee! Not at all!" Mihawk smiled softly.

'They make a good team.' He turned and walked away. "I hope to meet you two again, someday Reaper... goodbye, King of the Pirates..."

"Hey, Hawk-eye!" Don Krieg stomped his foot to get his attention. "Didn't you come here for my head? For the head of Don Krieg, king of East Blue!" The swordsman shook his head.

"That was my intention. But now I've had enough fun for now, so I shall take a nap."

"Don't go just yet, fancy pants! You've had your fun, but I've been on the receiving end." The crew scrambled away.

'You want to be on the receiving end? I will give you something to be concerned about being on the receiving end.' Luffy thinks as he lifts his wrist.

"D-D-Don Krieg!" A pirate screamed. "If the man wants to go, then for the love of god, let him go!" The armored man ignored them.

"Now it's my turn to have fun! DIE!" Mihawk placed a hand on his blade.

"You are indeed a slow learner."

BOOOM!

With a downward slice Mihawk stops mid-swing at the sound. Next thing nine large splashes appear destroying more of the remains of the galleon.

"Farewell."

"Usopp! Set sail!" Kuro leaped in and was quickly on board.

"I'll watch them captain!" Luffy nodded.

"Take the Bruzel with you as well!" Luffy ordered.

"Yes captain!" Kuro yells. With a quick slice of rope, the sail and sails on the Bruzel were full of air, and chasing after the rapidly disappearing ship. "Get the cook to join, and we'll meet up with Nami!"

"RIGHT!" Sanji strolled up to Luffy's side, hands in his pockets.

"Here come the locusts." Luffy nodded.

"try not to kill them. Don Krieg is the mastermind behind all of this. They're just following orders. I've got a deal with them that if I can take out Krieg, they'll join me." Sanji looked at Luffy ."Hey, they don't like Krieg's policies. I played on their fear of Mihawk and the fear that Krieg will drive them back into his grip." Sanji nodded.

"You're a devious little brat nephew." Luffy turned to Zeff and his mother as a huge Grey ship with no sails and covered in guns stops next to the Baratie easily dwarfing it by two times the size of the galleon.

"What is with this ship?" Zeff asks with wide eyes.

"It's mine." Luffy says shocking Zeff, Sanji, and the cooks.

The crew of Don Krieg exploded into a panic.

"What kind of ship Is that?!"

"It's bigger than our ship!"

Luffy looks out at the pirates with a smug look on his face.

"What are they panicking about? It's just a ship right?" Sanji asks.

"It is not a regular ship." Sanji and the other look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"What Mihawk did. This ship can easily sink 100 ships by itself." Luffy says shocking everyone.

"Patty! Carne! Are you alright!" Luffy ans Sanji turn to see the two in a heap.

"Of course they're not alright! They were on the receiving end of my 'Pearl surprise!'" Pearl grinned. Luffy looked over at Sanji.

"Oh look. Another freak. And I thought that this crew would be relatively normal." Pearl continued nonplussed.

"I'm Don Krieg's second mate! Invincible Pearl! In over 61 battles to the death, I've never lost one drop of blood! And I'm handsome too!" He smiled, his teeth shining like his namesake. "And I'm smoother than polished silver!" Luffy cracked his knuckles.

"You said that in sixty-one battles, you've never lost one drop of blood. Let's break that record, shall we?" Luffy charged in. Pearl laughed.

"Impossible! My defense is the best!" Luffy swung with a right hook, only to pull back and smash his right knee into Pearl's face. Both attempts were blocked by the pearly guards. "You may have made that deal with us, Straw Hat, but we are still loyal to the Don! We will fight to the death for him!" He whispered as Luffy hung there, defying gravity for those few seconds.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Pearl pushed away the still-airborne boy as he finished his message. Luffy landed on his feet. Luffy looks up and smiles as a shadow appears. Peal looks behind him to see 3 a6 inch deck guns as well as 5 5 inch secondary deck guns point at him.

The crew of Don Krieg exploded into a panic.

"Pearl! It's okay!" Luffy has a smug look on his face.

"What are they panicking about? It's not like those guns can turn him into Swiss cheese." Luffy shook his head. "Oh wait... they can. FIRE!"

BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM!

The huge Grey ship fires destroying the fin and Pearl is not seen anywhere shocking everyone.

"Peal!" The crew yells. The fin catches on fire and threatens to burn the restaurant. Luffy snapped his fingers. Four thick streams of water shot out of the sea and latched onto where the fire was dousing the flames. Don Krieg gaped.

"What the hell are you!" Luffy blew on his hands.

"I ate the Mizu no mi. I'm a water man." Luffy's arm melted and reformed, Don Krieg growled.

"Damn you, Straw Hat!" With a whirl of his mace, an entire mast toppled down onto Luffy's skull. Luffy was smashed back into the timbers, crushed under the weight. Krieg Leered.

"You need to die."

* * *

Please leave reviews!


	10. Chapter 10: Baratie part III

Sorry for the late update but my laptop was being repaired. I present to you chapter ten of Luffy and USS Iowa.

* * *

Chapter 10: Baratie Arc III

"Of course. Everyone needs to die. I'm just not dying for a long time." Luffy said as he materialized behind Don Krieg. He prodded his neck with his scythe. "Check mate Krieg."

"Straw Hat!" Gin shouted. "Let my captain go!" He pointed his pistol down at the fallen Zeff, wooden peg leg in his hand. "I'll blow his brains out if you don't." He jabbed it at the chef's head, although his hand was trembling slightly.

"Gin! Why you…" Luffy nodded and stepped away from Don Krieg.

"Sanji, let it go. He's doing whatever it takes to defend his captain, I applaud that." He looked Gin straight in the eye. "I wonder though… does he have the courage to actually do it? Does he have the balls to splatter the brains of the man who literally saved his entire crew all over this deck? Because I would love to see him do that." Luffy grinned. "Do it Gin, prove to us how you became first mate. Splatter his brains on the deck." Gin's hand trembled, before lowering just the tiniest fraction, which is all Luffy needed. He drew his .44 in a blur and fired three shots. The first shot hit the gun out of Gin's hand and the second pushed it away and the third pushed it further till it slid off the deck and fell into the sea.

"DON'T TURN MY MEN AGAINST ME!" Don Krieg screamed as the gun barrels rippled and fired at Luffy. He sighed.

"Mihawk was right. You are a slow learner." Luffy leaned back on the wood…and fell over the edge, into the dark blue waters of the sea. Almost immediately, Luffy breathed a sigh of relief. With a flick of his wrist, the water that happens to be holding Pearl vanish and the bulky man dropped into the sea with a mighty splash.

'There. Let them think that I'm dead.' Luffy hummed a little tune before shrugging.

"Ah well. Let's listen in." With a mere thought, his ear turned to water and floated to where it was on the surface and he began to listen. Almost immediately, the ear retracted. "Ah Sanji's explaining his story. This could be a while."

"Yes. You seem to bring out the story teller in people. Whenever you are around, people want to tell their story." Gol D. Roger says forming in the water to the shock and surprise of Luffy.

"I'll keep you company for a while."

"R-Roger?"

"Yep."

"How are you alive?" Luffy asks.

"Your grandfather. He made a deal with me which he owed and so he gave me extended life, but I'm not immortal." Roger explains.

"So why are you here?"

"I am here to share some of my memories of training with you since you are the future King of the Pirates."

"Are you serious?!" Luffy asks with wide eyes.

"Yes, but I will pass on the memories in how to do the training." Roger says floating closer to Luffy and he rests his hand against Luffy's and Luffy's mind is assaulted by memories of training.

"Ugh…hell my head hurts."

"Good. Now Luffy this is for you." Roger says procuring a hourglass necklace. "This is not a normal necklace. This lets you travel through time." Roger says shocking Luffy.

"Wait, wait, wait. Travel through time? As in I can travel to the past to fix a battle?"

"Yes, but it also is dangerous."

"If it is dangerous then why are you giving it to me?"

"Because you are the ruler of the sea. You can control it with your devil fruit, but you already could control it when you were born, but you were unaware. You were born to rule the ocean just as you were born to be the devil."

"Really? I did not know that. So what? Is my next new name Posideon?" Luffy asks laughing but sees Roger smiling. "I am aren't I."

"Aye lad you are."

"Seriously?!"

"Yes. Now here is a phrase you say when confronted by sea kings and merfolk. 'I have many names and I have no name, for they drift away with the currents.' If you say that and they ask for proof, you create a whirlpool in your hand, because you are the only one that can do it." Luffy nodded.

"So now what?"

"You train by using me memories and understand how to be Posideon."

"Really?"

"Yes. That is the best course of action. Now start paying attention. They should be about done up there with Sanji's speech. I will check in every once in a while." Luffy nodded, with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Yeah! Let's see if we can get some of them to shit their pants!" With a snap of his fingers a tunnel from his mouth to the surface opened up. He smirked.

"I will protect this restaurant to the death!" Sanji declared. Don Krieg snorted, before freezing when a voice echoed out of the water.

"Duuuuuhhhhh dun." Luffy said, in a slow ominus voice. "Duuuuuhhhhh dun."

"Straw Hat!" The chefs of the Baratie cried out. Zeff looked up from where he was pinned to the ground.

'Lucifer…'

Makino looks around for her son as well and shakes her head at what he is doing.

'Great he is singing the theme from Jaws.' She sighs.

"Duuuuhhhh dun. Duuuuhhhh dun." Luffy intones slowly increasing the speed. With slow, precise movements, his hat floated to the surface and started floating through the water. "Duuuuhhhh dun. Duuuuhhhh dun."

"YOU! DIE!" Don Krieg screamed, shooting a flamethrower at the hat floating through the water. A dome of water shot up around the hat protecting it.

"Duuuhhh dun. Duuhh dun. Duh dun duh dun duh dun duh dun duh dun duh dun DAH DAHDAH!" The voice screamed as a tentacle-ish hand shot out of the water, flying at Krieg. Don Krieg smashed the grasping hand away and the hand instead latched onto a nameless member of his crew. With a horrified scream, the crew member was swallowed whole by the waters. The entire assembly was silent. The body floated up to the surface, foaming at the mouth and petrified into a near-coma. The crew stared with horror at the body.

"Duuuuuhhhhh dun."

The crew of Don Krieg exploded into terrified screams.

"IT'S A SEA DEVIL!"

"THE STRAW HAT CONTROLS THE KRAKEN!"

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Don Krieg yelled at his crew.

"STAND AND FIGHT, YOU COWARDS!" He whipped the giant mace down on the hat. The floating object swerved out of the way. With a swoosh, a plume of water shot out of the water, depositing Luffy safe and sound on the fin of the Baratie.

"Straw Hat!" Luffy tipped his hat to the chefs of the ocean-going restaurant. He then noticed Pearl winding up for a punch.

"I thought I told you to go cool your heels, Pearl." The tentacle-like strands of water shot out at Pearl. The bulky man merely punched them head on as they disintegrated. "Damn! That's a good right hook there!"

"Damn! Your words are smooth as polished silver!" Pearl wound up for his attack against Luffy.

"Step aside pearl." Gin ordered as he swung his tonfa into Pearl's cannon ball-proof armor, shattering it into pieces. Pearl fell to the ground, bleeding from the mouth as Luffy tipped his hat to the newcomer.

"Glad to see you get involved Gin."

"Gin, you swine! How dare you attack Pearl!" Gin looked at his captain.

"This man literally saved our lives. The least I can do is send him to the grave with my own hands." Luffy nodded.

"The mercy kill. He saved your life, so you won't drag out his death like Pearl would have." He looked over at Don Krieg. "Surely you have heard of this Krieg?" Krieg growled. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Have you gone insane Gin, commander of the pirate armada?"

'Armada? You call fifty ships an armada? You should see my fleet Krieg, your armada is nothing but an ant compared to the size of mine.' Luffy thinks. Gin shook his head. He turned to Sanji, who had lit another cigarette.

"I had hoped that you would get off the ship Sanji. I can see now that that's not going to happen."

"No it's not." Sanji shaded his smoke against the wind. Gin twirled his tonfa.

"Then the best I can offer you is to kill you myself." Sanji sighed.

"Thanks you…eat worms." Gin twitched, but turned to Luffy.

"And you too, Straw Hat. You should have left with your mates." Luffy shook his head.

"Why? I can't lose to a bunch of wimps like you!" The crew in the water seized up in rage. "Besides, I made a bet with someone here that I could kick all your asses!"

"These blokes are gettin' sassy-mouthed with our battle commander! First it's 'eat worms', and now the brat says he can kick our asses! We're Don Krieg's pirates, the toughest marauders on the East Blue!" Luffy shrugged.

"Eh. You guys favor quantity over quality. You're only strong because there's so many of you." The entire crew was sent flying by the massive 'slap' to their pride.

"You hit them where it hurts." Sanji mutters.

"'Cause it's true."

"WE'RE GONNA START MASSACERING THESE COKS NOW! WE'LL KILL 'EM ALL!"

"Stand down!" The leader of the pirate armada shouted from across the water. "Getting worked up over being called weak only acknowledges your weakness." He smirked. "The outcome will tell us who's strong and who's weak." Luffy nodded as the crew calmed down. "Boy. Of the two of us, who do you think is King of the Pirates material?" Luffy smirks.

"Me."

"You just can't help yourself!" Patty screamed. The Don's neck cracked.

"You dogs stay out of this!" he grabbed the shoulder guard and pointed it at Luffy. "I'll show this dreamer of a kid what strength really is!"

"IT'S THE MH5!"

"P-Please, Don Krieg, not that! Please, Don Krieg, let me kill the kid…"

"It doesn't matter by whose hand he dies. You know that above all, I detest sentimental tripe like 'honor' and 'mercy'. This is war! All that matters is victory! Winning is everything, even if it means using the poison gas cannon ball!" The skull on the shield clunked open, revealing a hole just big enough for a single cannon ball. Luffy stretches his hand and a black blob forms near his foot and a scythe rises up horrifying the pirates since they now recognize Luffy now. Zeff gasps and turns pale as a sheet as he learns this new fact about his nephew. He turns his head to his younger sister who nods.

"It's the REAPER!" They scream.

"Meh. Give it your best shot. Cannon balls don't work on me." Luffy says twirling his scythe. This only infuriated Don Krieg even further.

"DIE, YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!" The cannon ball fired out of the shield and straight at the floating restaurant. Luffy merely whistled a small tune while holding his scythe.

"Three…two…one…" Luffy swung his scythe vertically and a black slash mark flies off the scythe towards the cannon ball. The slash catches it and cuts it clean in half and the two pieces fall into the water. He peered into the water comically. "Wait a minute! The fish wouldn't like being poisoned!" Luffy makes the water toss the two halves into the air. "Dark magnet!" Luffy shouts and a black mist surrounds his hand and the two halves are sucked in then appears in one piece balancing on Luffy's index finger. He looked at Don Krieg. "Now, here's where things get fun!" Luffy grabbed his lower jaw and pulled, and the entire appendage popped of its hinge. "Loohk hwat I chan dho!" He shoved the cannon ball down his throat, swallowed, and popped his jaw back on. "Whew! That almost went down the wrong pipe!"

"What the hell!" The cooks stared at the man who literally, just ate a poison gas cannon ball. Krieg shrieked in rage. Luffy grinned.

"Oh, I'm not done yet!" His arm melted into water, then reformed as a large hollowed out tube. A massive bulge traveled across his body from his stomach to his arm and into this strange tube. "Did you know that if you can harness water pressure to a fine degree, you can use it almost to the same effect as a cannon?" Luffy grinned as he cocked his arm. "I think you forgot something Krieg. Why don't I give it back?" Luffy stared at his arm. "FIRE IN THE HOLE! MIZU MIZU CANNON!" With an unholy boom, the cannon ball fired out of Luffy's arm and into Don Krieg's face. Luffy's hand returns back to normal. "You should really get a face mask. Armor doesn't do any good if your face isn't covered up. Shuriken will really fuck with your looks without it."

"Straw Hat!" Sanji stared. Gin did as well.

"You just shot Don Krieg, the strongest pirate in the East Blue, before firing a cannon ball out of your arm!" Luffy twirled his scythe.

"Yeah." He grinned.

Don Krieg lowered his shield, a small trickle of blood running down his face.

"Gin! Kill the cook! The straw hat brat is mine!" Gin nodded before charging into battle with Sanji. Luffy smiled.

"Very well. I'll give you a fighting chance." He leaped up onto the fallen mast and started running along it. Krieg merely held up his shield, and opened a ring of holes. The self-proclaimed King of the East Blue flicked a small bomb into the water. The bomb exploded, creating a veil of water. Luffy merely swept it away as if wiping sweat from his brow.

"That doesn't work on me!"

"DIE!" The ring of holes shot out striped stakes at him. Luffy shot up plumes of water from the sea, stopping them each and every one in their tracks before being sucked into the sea. Luffy smirked.

"You're in my element. You can't beat me."

"YAAAAHH! GETTEM, GIN!" Luffy looked over at the two men brawling.

"You know what, Krieg? Let's postpone our battle. Let's watch our two crewmembers fight each other. That outcome isn't set in stone." Don Krieg attempted to continue to attack, but a cage of water shot out of the ocean and surrounded him. Luffy sat down beside him. "Don't even try to attack. This cage will immediately drown you if you do." Krieg growled. "And you know what? Zeff didn't have a secret to surviving on the Grand Line with the Devil Fruit users. He was simply stronger than them, even with their power." Don Krieg seethed, and didn't say a word. "Not talking? Oh well." Luffy and Krieg watch Sanji and Gin fight.

"Oh, wow! Sanji got a good hit right there! But-" Luffy winced. "Ooh, that's a broken rib for Sanji. Ouch, cigarette in the eye for Gin. He won't be using that eye for a while. And…damn, that's another couple of ribs for Sanji." Luffy winced. "Your man Gin is pretty good, but mine is better."

Sanji and Gin stood facing each other, Sanji clutching his side, Gin spitting out blood from his mouth. Gin rushed in swinging his cannon ball-ended tonfa. With a wide swipe that Sanji easily avoided, gin went rushing by.

"What! You missed on purpose!" Sanji brought his leg down on Gin's neck. "QUIT PLAYING AROUND!"

"I wasn't." Gin smashed the club-like bludgeons into the skirt-chasing chef's back. Sanji spat up blood and crumpled to the ground. Gin stood up trembling. He gripped his tonfa harder. Luffy bit his lip. Gin starts towards the prone chef, slowly swinging his tonfa.

"GIN WON! OUR BATTLE COMMANDER WON!" The Krieg pirates roared from the water. Sanji rolled over, lying on his back.

'Cough.' "You won Gin. Do it. Finish the job." He whispered. Gin nodded. He swung the tonfa at the downed cook's head…and stopped centimeters away. Luffy let out a breath that he didn't know that he was holding.

"I CAN'T DO IT DON KRIEG!" Luffy smiled. With a wave of his hand the cage of water was gone. Don Krieg shot up like a rocket, glowering hatred at both Gin and the straw-hatted water-dark man. "I can't kill this man."

"What did you say!" Gin clutched his face, trying to hold back the tears.

"Cause I…"

"SAY THAT AGAIN IF YOU DARE!" Don Krieg roared at his battle commander.

"That was the first time in my life, that anyone was so kind to me! I…I can't kill this man!" Luffy beamed. Don Krieg shouldered his cannon-shield.

"Imbecile…"

"NO! DON KRIEG…YOU WOULDN'T!"

"You can't bring yourself to kill him? You disappoint me Gin. I thought that you, of all my men would faithfully execute the principles of the Krieg pirates." Gin slumped to his knees. "I named you commander of my pirate armada because of your strength and ruthlessness in the pursuit of victory. I believed that you were unsurpassed in these things!"

"I'm sorry. I would never betray you. And I don't regret anything I've done in your service. I respect your strength and I thank you. But…this one person, I cannot kill! Is there any way, any at all…" He looked up, tears streaming down his face. "That this ship could possibly be spared!" Luffy smiled.

"The demon man has a heart, that will get him far in life." Krieg whipped his cannon-shield up, completely ignoring Luffy's words of wisdom.

"It's inexcusable that you, my most trusted officer, should refuse to obey my order! WHAT MADNESS HAS POSSESSED YOU!" The Krieg pirates panicked and whipped out their gas masks.

"AAAH! THE MH5!"

"Put your masks on!"

"THIS TIME IT'S FOR REAL!"

"Don Krieg!" Gin spread his arms wide. "These cooks saved our lives!"

"Drop your mask Gin." Krieg ordered his battle commander. "You are no longer part of my crew."

"What! But…Don Krieg…"

"DROP THAT MASK!" Gin stared at the mask in his hand. Luffy growled.

"Don't think that I've forgotten about you either!" Krieg whirled around and fired stakes at him. With a yelp Luffy jumped into the water and shoots out and lands on the fin, out of range. Luffy glared at the man. "Gin! Don't obey that pansy Krieg! I'm gonna clobber him!" Sanji had regained control of his body enough to turn his head to stare at Luffy.

"Straw Hat…"

"DON'T BELITTLE DON KRIEG!" Gin shouted. "Don Krieg is the mightiest man alive. A runt like you can't defeat him!" Sanji struggles to his feet and grabs Gin's shoulder.

"Wake up Gin! Your hero's trying to kill you!" Gin slapped his hand away.

"Of course. I'm a coward who let foolish sentiment get in the way of duty!" He tossed the gas mask into the water. "I DESERVE TO DIE!" Krieg immediately capitalized on the opportunity.

"DEATHLY POISON GAS BOMB! MH5!" The bomb shot out of the cannon-shield at the Baratie. Luffy reached out to two of the Krieg pirates.

"Mine!" He yanked off their masks off as they dove into the water, no longer protected. Luffy charged at the two remaining men on the fin as the MH5 exploded into a vapor.

The world stood still for five minutes as the poison gas hovered over the Baratie. The cooks resurfaced to see the gas dispersed.

"The gas is clearing. What happened?" What the men see shocks them into silence.

"Straw Hat! Get off me!" Sanji struggled against the straw hatted pirate's iron grip, alongside Gin, who was in the same position.

"STRAW HAT!" The cooks screamed. Luffy had blood leaking from his mouth and he coughs coughing up blood splattering onto the fin. Luffy drops to his knees, his grip loosening on the two.

"Admiral!" The sailors from the grey ship yell. Makino has wide eyes after seeing her son take a cannon ball of that caliber of that type head on. Luffy placed a hand on his chest.

"It should…be in the…blood stream now…" Luffy clenched his fists as he looks up to the sky breathing hard. Don Krieg cackled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The idiot's died for a man that was going to kill him! He's got little more than an hour left! This is true strength!" He cackled as the crew of the Baratie looked on in horror. Zeff looks at his nephew in sadness.

The sky turned dark in an instant, with dark, ominous clouds rolling in from nowhere. The water turned choppy, roiling and boiling around the restaurant. Everyone hears lightning crackling from nearby. All look at Luffy, who has black and purple bolts of electricity surging around him. Next a pillar of purple and black light shoots up to the sky from Luffy. The blast of light sends out a blast of air that sends some cooks, pirates and debri flying. Everyone that was not blown away covers their eyes from the light and wind and debri. The light and wind dies and everyone sees Luffy standing with his black captain's cloak billowing behind him in the ocean breeze.

"What!"

"Straw hat!"

Luffy stretched his hand out and opened his hand and a purple pill is seen resting in the middle of his palm.

"Essence of MH5. Could be fun having that." Zeff's eyes bugged out of his skull as he stares at his nephew in shock.

"How did you do that?" Zeff asks.

"When you are the Reaper you have other kind of powers as well."

* * *

Please leave reviews.

Oh yeah. The original is being taken down tomorrow. So this will go from Luffy and USS Iowa revision to Luffy and the USS Iowa.


	11. Chapter 11: The Baratie Arc IV

Hey everyone sorry for the late update. I have been busy with moving to Utah from Nevada. so updates will possibly be once a month...if I'm lucky. this applies to my other fanfics if you guys follow those. So here is chapter 11 of Luffy and the USS Iowa.

* * *

Chapter 11: Baratie Part IV

"The Reaper? You're real?" Zeff asks his nephew paling. Luffy chuckles.

"Oh you bet. I'm real alright."

It was then that Don Krieg regained his voice.

"W-Who are you! Do you know who I am!" Luffy looked up at the pirate lord, a demonic look in his red eyes. The Don's breath froze in his throat. The crew around him passed out, completely unconscious. Gin struggles to stay conscious. Sanji can feel the power rolling off Luffy, although he is not being targeted.

"I know that you are a fraud that wishes for the treasure of the kings. I cannot allow that." Luffy says as Krieg struggles to not pass out.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" The Don screamed as he fired the machine-gun stakes at him, pure and unadulterated fear clouding any and all senses. Gin looked on in morbid fascination at the very first time that his captain truly seemed afraid. Luffy flipped around, kicking the boards beneath him. A thousand strands of water shot up out of the water, catching the flying stakes in midair. Quickly as they came, the stakes were gone, only for more to keep pouring in. The strands of sea continued to snatch them out of the air as easily and as fast as blinking, without a single projectile getting through this impervious defense. Don Krieg's eyes widen in horror as the machine-gun sputtered out of stakes to fire.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" Luffy looked up.

"I am…your worst nightmare." He looked at Krieg, who was frozen in place. "You said that I was a sea devil. You weren't too far from the truth." Don Krieg's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Luffy cocked his arm. "MIZU MIZU PISTOL!"

WHAM! His fist smashed into the armor, glancing off harmlessly. Don Krieg looked down at his shining armor, before a nervous chuckle worked its way up from his throat. Soon, that nervous chuckle evolved into full blown psychotic laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It doesn't matter if you're the devil himself! You will never penetrate this armor!" The crew stared at their captain, who, from any way you looked at it, seemed to have been driven mad from fear. He had to be mad, to dare laugh at this power house in front of him. Luffy looked up summoning his scythe again with a dangerous glint in his eyes. The breath in Don Krieg's throat caught.

"Is that a challenge?" Luffy asks with a demonic smile. "In that case, it would be rude of me to not fight to my full extent." He vanished in a blur and everyone looks around as Don Krieg is frozen. Luffy appears and sends Don Krieg flying into a part of the ship using the back of his scythe. A crack appears on the armor as Krieg pulls himself out of the wreckage. "YAMI YAMI BAZOOKA!" Luffy appears with black-outstretched hands and slams them into Krieg and sends him flying into a different part of the ship. Krieg cackles as he climbs out not noticing the two cracks on his armor.

"Try all you want devil boy!" Luffy wound up for a punch. Don Krieg merely flipped out his cape, revealing the spike-lined interior. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Try punching through this, devil boy!" Luffy merely smashed his fist through the cape and into the Don's face. The Lord of East Blue fell to the deck, completely still. The crew stayed silent, already knowing where the battle was going, whether their current leader won or lost. The cooks of the Baratie on the other hand, went wild.

"WHOOOO! The straw hat sent Krieg flying!" Sanji merely shouted at Luffy.

"Why do you try so hard! That man's too strong!" Zeff placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That boy will win this fight. This is a known fact. Look, even the pirates know this." He gestured out to the silent marauders. "That boy has power that boggles the imagination. He has apparently been trained by someone, but all of this pales to what he was born with." Gin looked up from where he was sitting as Makino couldn't help herself and was tending to his injuries.

"What?"

"All of the weapons of Don Krieg, the bombs, all the men he commands…if those things are true strength…then the power that that boy has is true strength as well."

"My brother is right. My son was trained on the Grand Line and let me say this. He is just playing around with Krieg." Makino says shocking the three.

"Then…?"

"This battle is one-sided." Makino says with a smile. Gin looked at the dueling teenager, and the demonic smile that is on his face as he realizes that she is telling the truth and that Luffy is just playing with Krieg.

"FOOL!" Don Krieg roared. He whipped off his shoulder shields, slapped them together and pulled out a wooden pole. With a loud SHINK! A metal triangle slid out of the compound. Don Krieg whipped around the massive battle spear. Luffy looked at the huge weapon unimpressed.

"Okay, now I know that you are compensating for something. And quite heavily, from the looks of it." Don Krieg screamed as the chefs cackled with laughter. "Let me see, what were you saying again? Getting worked up about something only acknowledges your weakness. I was right then!"

"DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" The Don screamed as he swung the massive spear at Luffy. Luffy grinned even wider. He swung a fist into the massive battle spear as the weapon exploded. Don Krieg cackled. "Two or three hits of this and your dead straw hat!"

"Oh is that a fact?" Luffy spoke, materializing up from the boards. "That probably would be the case…if you could even hit me that is." Don Krieg whirled around and slashed at the infuriating boy. The captain of the straw hats merely leaped over it. "Missed something?" Swing. Leap. "Missed again!" Don Krieg screamed and started swinging faster. Luffy dodged them all while laughing.

"DIE YOU LITTLE FREAK OF NATURE! DIE, DIE, DIE!" The Don lunged forward with the spear. Luffy met the spear halfway with a fist. The spear exploded into action.

"That's interesting. Mind if I borrow it?" He grabbed the spear out of his hands. "Thanks!" He swung it like a baseball bat. "And it's a home run!"

"GIVE THAT BACK!" Don Krieg screamed ah he whipped out his machine-gun shield again. Luffy looked over at him.

"Oh, you want it back? Here you go." He chucked the spear at Krieg. The weapon exploded in his face as he screamed. Luffy picked up the smoking weapon and stared at the broken tip. "Darn. I went and broke my new toy." He chucked it into the water. "Ah well. It's done its purpose." He walked over to the smoking form of Don Krieg. He yanked him up by his shirt. "Nothing special."

"DIE!" Don Krieg slammed a fist into Luffy's stomach. He felt a slot open. At the last second, Luffy remembered the flame thrower on his hand. He yelped and leaped away as a stream of fire shot out at him.

"Damn! I forgot about that!" Luffy stared at the one weapon the Don had left.

"It is useless! You cannot defeat me!" Luffy threw back his head and laughed right along with the Don.

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" Luffy looked at the platform again stretching out his hand out. "Dark Magnet!" Krieg was pulled to the black mist surrounding Luffy's hand and the flamethrower disappeared as well as Krieg's hand and he starts to scream in pain and Luffy releases his hand which is broken and bloody. Luffy then punched Don Krieg, who was sent flying above the water.

"It's no use! This is the limit of your strength!" A loud CRACK! Drew his attention to his armor. "What! My invincible armor is breaking?" He then smirked. "But it's too late. You're dead, sea devil!"

"It's a trap! RUN!" Sanji screamed. The bombs all exploded toppling the mast sending massive plumes of water up to rain from the sky.

"STRAW HAT!" The cooks shout, but see the sailors on the grey ship just watching.

Luffy sprang up into the clouds.

"Mizu Mizu BAZOOKA!" He slammed his fists down into Don Krieg's splintering armor. The shards exploded around his face. Luffy grinned as the cooks went wild. "I WIN!" Luffy cheered in the air.

"YOU WISH DAMN BRAT!" Luffy looked down.

"You're still alive? Can't you take a hint?" Don Krieg threw out a net at Luffy, ensnaring the boy. Krieg cackled insanely.

"You can't run away from this iron net! The sea is below us! It's clear who the winner is, hammer boy!" Luffy looked down at the man clutching the net. He grinned savagely.

"Aren't you forgetting something? I CONTROL THE SEA!" Krieg's eyes widened at his fatal blunder.

"NOOOOOOO!" Krieg screamed as the two plunged into the surf. As soon as Luffy touched the water he was free. He grinned at the sinking Don.

"Oh, no! I'm not done with you yet!" He teleported instantly to his side. "I haven't had my fun with you yet!" Krieg screamed a silent cream as Luffy began.

Sanji stared at the spot where the two penetrated the sea. The silence was palpable as they awaited the victor. Suddenly, a massive waterspout formed and shot the massively bloody Don at the restaurant. The cooks cheered as the Don flew.

"STRAW HAT WON!" The Don continued his unconscious flight toward doom…before Gin pulled out his tonfa and smashed them into Don Krieg. The King of East Blue smashed once again into the water, rolling onto his back like a dead fish. Zeff stared at the silent pirate.

"I take it that means that you aren't following him anymore?" Gin shook his head.

"This battle has shown me what a madman Don Krieg was, and what a fool I was to follow him so devotedly." He shouldered his weapons. "I will no longer follow Don Krieg's beck and call. I will no longer give my devotion so easily." Luffy sprang out of the water, riding in on a wave to the Baratie. He looked from the bloody tonfa to Don Krieg's body. He grinned.

"Good for you Gin!" The former first mate smiled. He stared out at the Don Krieg pirates. "Pirates! I have defeated your captain! You know what that means!" The pirates looked at each other before taking up a chant.

"Captain Luffy! Captain Luffy! Captain Luffy!" Zeff looked at the immensely pleased look on his nephews face.

"You did some under the table dealings with them, didn't you Lucifer?" Luffy said nothing with a twinkle in his eye. Zeff chuckled. "You're one devious brat nephew." Luffy then noticed a glaring problem with his new crew.

"Crap they don't have a ship." He tapped his chin. "What am I supposed to do about that…?" He snapped his fingers. "That's right! Gunther got a ship." He walks towards the grey ship with Sanji following.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh! I'm busy!" Luffy hissed. "Gunther!" Some people on deck run to the edge.

"Yes captain?!"

"Gunther, where is that ship that you found?"

"She is moored on the port side."

"Okay. Bring her near the Baratie for the new crew."

"Aye captain." Gunther salutes running off with the four sailors with him.

Everyone sees some black sails on the other side move and move towards the Baratie. The ship stops at the fin.

"Alright, here is your new ship. Her name is the Black Pearl." Luffy says and the pirates start swimming to the new ship. Luffy stepped off the fin and placed his hands on the water and focused. The sonar beam he had sent out returned , and Luffy gasped.

"No. no fucking way!" He pushed on the sea again. Again the same results. "It is! Of all the luck in the world!"

"What?" Luffy grinned.

"The Baratie is right above a scuttled ship. The most famous of them all." Luffy stood up. "Stand back Sanji, and watch this. You'll never see something like this in your life again." Luffy stepped further out on the waves and dropped his arms, now completely limp. Slowly, ever slowly Luffy's arms began to sway. The waves around him stopped before beginning to flow in time with his arms. Sanji stared with wide eyes as Luffy slowly increased the speed of his swaying. The waves grew in speed with him, swirling about the boy. Luffy lifted his arms and began to swirl them around. The crashing waves began to twist around each other, faster, faster.

Zeff gasped as well as Makino.

"He's creating a whirlpool!" Luffy twisted his wrists, and a mighty hole in the waves opened up like the maw of a gargantrum beast. The blast of an organ sounded out as a ship rose out of the hole, returning to the land of the living from the bottom of the sea. As soon as the ship leveled out, Luffy blew out his breath, and the whirlpool simply stopped. No slowing, no crash of waves, just, stopped. Veins in his hand clenching, breath ragged, Luffy started walking on the waves to the ship. Sanji, Gin, Zeff, Makino and pirate-cooks from the restaurant, assembly of pirates, and sailors from the grey ship gaped with wide eyes at the man who raised a ship from the dead. Luffy stepped through the hole that was in the hull and walked onto the deck. He slowly walked into the captain's quarters, where the slow, mournful melody of a music box played that was drifting out. Luffy pushed the door open.

"Davy Jones?"

"Aye." The man at the organ turned around. Luffy stared with unafraid eyes at the man-squid in front of him.

"How is it possible? The Flying Dutchman, the ship of souls, scuttled?" Jones snorted.

"The Gods found me wanting. They crafted a new ship of souls, a new ferry to the world of the departed. And as some divine comedy, they left me here, trapped on this ship, the curse of never setting foot on land still in place. I have been trapped on this ship nigh on a hundred years. But that does not mean that news does not escape my ears." Davy Jones bowed. "Welcome back my Liege."

"You are human. Why do you call me liege? I have no sovereignty over you."

"Oh, but you do. To any man who sails the seas, you are their liege, lord." He stood upright. "You have freed me from the eternal torment. I and the Flying Dutchman are at your command." Luffy nodded.

"Wait one minute." Luffy walked out of the captain's quarters as the music box played on. Luffy sat down, cross-legged. "Kronos, I have need of your power. Free the man Davy Jones from his curse to sail the seas forever." A light breeze caressed Luffy's face. He stood up and walked back in. "Your curse has been lifted. You are now able to leave and walk on land." Luffy says.

"Thank you, my liege." Davy jones bowed. Luffy smiled, but stopped before leaving.

"I will give you 40 of my men to help repair the Dutchman and then 10 to help you gather a crew. You have a month. I will be at Coyashi Island, but if you can't reach us, meet us at Logue town." Davy Jones nodded.

"Alright my liege. I will gather a crew and join you at Coyashi Island or Logue town." Luffy smiled and walked out of the quarters and over to the rail. He jumped down onto the water and walked to the restaurant.

"Gunther!" Luffy calls.

"Yes Admiral?" Gunther asks walking over.

"Get 40 men to repair the Dutchman and have ten others to go with Jones to help him gather a crew." Luffy says.

"Yes sir!" Gunther says saluting. He walks away and Luffy walks over to Zeff and his mother.

"So what do we do with him Lucifer?" Zeff asks his nephew as he jerks a thumb at the unconscious Don Krieg.

"Well, we could always turn him in for money. He IS worth seventeen million. That oughta pay for your roof in spades." Zeff laughs.

"Hahahahaha! That would take about fifty thousand. What about the other sixteen million?" Luffy was quiet.

"If you don't want it, then I could always take it with me." Luffy walked over and told his crew to start repairing the Dutchman.

"Gin. Get your crew ready to set sail once the Flying Dutchman has been repaired. We'll be sailing towards Coyashi Island to meet up with the rest of my crew." Gin jerked back.

"The Flying Dutchman!"

"Aye. The ship of souls. It's now part of my fleet and Davy Jones is the captain of the ship. He is going to join us in a month once he gathers a crew." Gin swallowed the lump in his throat. He turned to the pirates milling about in the water.

"You heard him men! Get to boarding the Pearl!" The pirates straightened up in the water.

"Captain!" They all started swimming towards the Pearl. Gin looked over his shoulder at Luffy who turned to Zeff.

"You don't mind if we use pieces of the fin, to repair the Dutchman do you?" Zeff shook his head.

"It's beyond repair. The best we could do is recycle it into something like this." Luffy nodded. He walks into the restaurant.

"Then no hard feelings?" Gin asks. Zeff shook his head.

"Don Krieg was a madman. You've started playing for the other team now. It would be rude to harbor feeling of ill will." Gin let out a breath of relief.

"That lightens my conscience quite a bit. Thank you." The newest sub-captain to Luffy's fleet walked into the restaurant, leaving the master chef and a girl with green hair to watch Luffy's crew from the huge ship work on restoring the Dutchman.

A full moon sits in the night sky as spotlights shine from the grey ship and onto the Dutchman as sailors still work on repairing the Dutchman. Luffy walks into his quarters and Iowa attacks his legs.

"Hi daddy!" Iowa says.

"Hello sweety." Luffy says picking her up.

"Two new ships. You work fast in gaining people daddy." Iowa says giggling.

"Yeah and one of them is very famous."

"Yeah. The Flying Dutchman."

"Well, shall we turn in?"

"Yeah *yawn* I'm tired." Iowa says. Luffy carries her into the living quarters and carries her to her room. He lays her in her bed and pulls the blanket over her and kisses her on her forehead.

"Night Iowa." He turns off the light and quietly closes the door. He walks into his room and changes into his clothes to sleep in and he climbs into bed and turns the light off and drifts off to sleep.

Luffy yawns as he wakes up on the fourth day at the Baratie. He can hear the crew still working on the Dutchman. He gets out of bed and gets dressed by putting on a pair of light brown khaki shorts and a blue polo shirt. He walks onto the bridge 15 minutes later.

"Admiral on the bridge!" Gunther says. The crew salutes.

"At ease." They go back to what they were doing.

"How's the repairs on the Dutchman going?" Luffy asks.

"Repairs are good. It should be repaired later today." Gunther says handing Luffy a cup of coffee.

"Good. I was surprised when I learned that the damage was worse than I thought. We are now three days behind. I just hope nothing bad hasn't happened with Nami." Luffy says. "Well time to see Sanji." Luffy says leaving the bridge. He walks off the ship and walks into the restaurant. "My offer still stands you know." Luffy says walking up behind Sanji and startling him a little.

"I'm not going. I don't want to be a pirate. I'm staying here to be a cook, until the crap-geezer acknowledges my cooking skills, but I have to say you are freakishly powerful." Luffy nodded, a small smile on his face.

"That's a shame. You could have been as our cook." He smiled. "Honestly that I look now, I don't think that you could have joined." Sanji looked over his shoulder at Luffy curious. "All of my official crew have huge dreams of theirs, and , well, you don't seem to have anything. I'm going to be King of the Pirates, Zoro wants to be the greatest swordsman in the world, Nami wants to draw a map of the world, and Usopp wants to be a brave warrior of the sea… and, you? Nothing. You just want to stay with this restaurant until you die, always in the shadow of your boss." Sanji was silent. Luffy walked to his side, just staring out at sea through the window. Sanji turned to Luffy, a smile on his face.

"Hey! Have you ever heard of 'All Blue?'" Luffy grinned.

"All Blue! The sea cook's paradise! The place where all the ocean's fishes converge! One of my greatest nakama had a dream to find it!" Luffy looked down. "He died in an ambush three years ago." Sanji looked away.

"I'm sorry." Luffy looked up and grinned.

"It's okay. It's my fault for thinking something so morbid, besides he wouldn't want me to be sad or he would slap me on the back of the head. " Luffy says with a chuckle. "So your dream is to find the All Blue?" Sanji nodded, the smile on his face getting wider. "I know where it is."

"Where?!"

"My friend figured it out. According to his calculations, which were always right, the All Blue is at the end of the Grand Line!" He leaned in. "The island Raftel, where One Piece is, is smack dab in the middle of the All Blue. If you find Raftel, you find the All Blue!" Sanji leaned against the railing, a radiant grin on his face. Sanji twirled Luffy around before leaping in the air, a laugh bursting from his lips.

"HAHA! It exists! It exists! It really exists!" Zeff and Makino looked down from the balcony above them, a small smile on Zeff's face while Makino had a smile at her son and her son's new friend.

"He looks so damn happy." He chuckled. "Idiot."

"Zeff! Be nice." Makino mock glares at her brother.

Luffy and Sanji made their way inside as Gin had appeared. The three walk in to see all the chefs sitting and eating. Sanji immediately saw a problem.

"Hey where are we sitting at?"

"We ran out of chairs." One of the cooks spoke. The one next to his elbow snickered.

"Eat on the floor." Sanji quirked an eyebrow.

"No seats? How is that possible? This is a restaurant for crying out loud!" Luffy and Gin grabbed a plate and began ladling themselves food. Sanji sighed and grabbed his own food. "Oh well…"

"They're planning something." Luffy said as he looked at Zeff. He winked and Zeff chuckled.

"It's what they always do." Sanji, Luffy and Gin sit down on the floor and start to eat. Patty took a loud sip of the soup he had and slammed the spoon down on the table.

"Oi! Who made the soup this morning!" Sanji smiled and waved his hand in the air.

"I did! Pretty good , eh? Today's even more exceptional!" Patty began to vehemently wipe his mouth with his arm.

"I could hardly swallow this piece of crap! It's only fit for pigs!" Patty spat twice at Sanji. Sanji's face darkened as he visibly started to tremble with anger. He slowly pulled himself onto his feet as Luffy and Gin watched, where the two continued to eat, somewhat amused.

"Hey. You ever tasted human food before, crap-cook?" He finished as if swearing.

"You're turning this awful cooking into an art form. I'm about to puke!" Patty spat out the taste once more. Sanji slowly started walking forward, the evil look on his face never leaving.

"Excuse me, but I'm very confident in what I made today. Is there something wrong with your tongue?" Carne scooped up a spoonful of soup, slurped it down, wiped his mouth off…and spat it out.

"It's disgusting!" He slammed the spoon down. "I can't take this at all!" He spat the taste out. "Right everyone!"

"How can we take this?"

"The soup's super horrible!"

"This is just awful. Can someone get me some water?" Sanji snapped.

"What are you bastards up to!"

"You're a phony assistant chef. You've just been here longer, that's all." Patty responded, an angry look on his face.

"We're tired of your violent behavior!" One of the chefs said.

"It tastes so bad, we just had to say it out loud." Sanji began twitching.

"What did you say!" Zeff calmly took a sip as well as his sister.

"We're cooks of the sea. We can't afford to waste a single drop of soup." Zeff slowly scooped up the last of the soup and drank it up. As soon as he was finished, he stood up and threw the dish at the floor, shattering it to pieces.

"Boss!" The cooks screamed. Luffy and Gin continued to watch, while eating, but Luffy knew where it was heading.

"What's with this disgusting soup of yours?" Zeff questioned. "Do you want to put this restaurant out of business or something?" Sanji ran up and grabbed Zeff by the collar and began shaking him .

"Stop kidding around, crap-geezer! Tell me what makes my soup and yours different! Tell me!" Zeff scowled.

"My soup and yours?" He smashed Sanji in the face with his fist. "Don't be so conceited!" The assorted chefs gasped.

"Boss punched him! He didn't kick him, he punched him!"

"You're one hundred years too early to compare to me, little eggplant! For I am the man who has cooked on all the seas, all over the world!" Sanji leaped up, clutching the side of his face. The two stared at each other, before Sanji ran out the door.

"Dammit!" Luffy slowly stood up and walked over to the pot of soup.

"Well since you guys obviously don't like the soup, can I have it all?" He winked at them. "Or were you all just faking it?" Gin is surprised by this. Zeff did not laugh.

"The soup is indeed delicious. Sanji's cooking is revered by everyone here."

"The soup's not bad at all."

"Yeah, it's well made."

"Man, that was scary. He seemed pretty mad back there."

"Yeah he was." Luffy grabbed the ladle and poured the contents into his bowl.

"But if we didn't pull this off, he'd never leave. That idiot brat." Zeff spoke. Luffy peered over his shoulder and saw Sanji's face in the porthole of the door. "Hey Lucifer!" Luffy looked up.

"You want me to take him right?" Zeff nodded. "I know. You told me when I got here remember?" Zeff chuckled.

"Yes, when you busted a hole in my roof. You were pretty convincing back then, even as a child and you haven't changed on bit nephew. I want you to take the little eggplant of ours with you." Patty chuckled.

"You see, our boss is a bit of a trouble maker." Carne grinned.

"I was worried for a second with your crappy acting." Patty laughed.

"Not to mention yours. More soup please!" He shouted.

Luffy saw Sanji slump to the ground behind the door. He motioned at Zeff, before jerking his thumb at the door. Zeff immediately understood. Luffy motioned to continue. Zeff grinned.

"How 'bout it nephew?" Luffy shook his head.

"I can't."

"WHAT!" The chefs screamed.

"Why? You need a cook on your ship, he's one of our best cooks, he's a damn good fighter, and you two seem to get along well. So why can't you bring him along? Is it that you suddenly don't like him?" Zeff rolled his eyes. Luffy grinned.

"God no! Sanji's the best! I dearly wish that I could take him with me. But he said that he wants to stay here and be a cook. I could take him by force, but that would leave a sour taste in my mouth if he ever actually fed us, or even talked to us. I can't take him along, even if you guys want me to. He's too devoted to this restaurant." Zeff began stroking his braided mustache.

"So, you're saying that you can't do anything unless he says 'yes'?"

"Exactly. I want a refill." He held out his plate.

"Yeah that's probably best. But that stupid kid, will he actually admit that he wants to go?"

"Not a chance. He's a stubborn son of a gun." Patty put his two cents in. Luffy nodded.

"And that's a damn good thing to have when you're a pirate, who are dream-chasers of the greatest kind." Luffy immediately stood up and motioned swiftly. "Get away from the door! There's a shark heading this way!" He whispered. The cooks and Gin scrambled away fast, as they had seen first hand what the kid knew about water. And not a second too soon. For the door burst in, tearing it and the surrounding wall away. When the dust settled, Sanji was laying spread eagled on the ground, floored by the shark carrying Yosaku. Luffy immediately walked up to the shark.

"Thank you shark. Your work is done." The shark's eyes widened. Luffy pried open its jaws in the interim and pulled Yosaku out. He then picked up the shark and tossed it out into the open sea. Zeff stared as well as the others.

"Did you just…speak to the shark?" Luffy nodded.

"I speak shark and can speak with sea kings." The entire assembly sweat dropped, excluding Makino and the two on the floor.

"Get Yosaku some towels. He's been in the water for a long time, and he's probably got a mild case of hypothermia." One of the chefs scrambled off. Luffy grabbed a chair and put the bounty hunter on it. He slapped Yosaku's face repeatedly.

"C'mon, Yosaku. Stay with me. Don't go to sleep." The towels arrived and Luffy wrapped one around Yosaku's shoulders.

"Th-Thanks Luffy." He said gratefully. Luffy nodded.

"Don't mention it. Is Nami located?" Yosaku shivered.

"We didn't catch up with her, but judging from her direction, we roughly know her destination." Luffy nodded.

"You came back to get me, because it's really dangerous right?" Yosaku nodded. Luffy stood up. "Alright. You did well. Let's go." Yosaku threw off the towel and the two began to walk to the hole where Gin and Makino were waiting. Sanji finally lit a cigarette in one try.

"Wait." Luffy turned around.

"Yes? Are you going to follow your dream now?" Sanji stood up.

"All of us hold onto foolish dreams." Luffy nodded.

"But that holding ont a dream is what makes us men, the willingness to chase that dream and make it become reality." Luffy looked Sanji in the eye. "Are you ready to chase your dream, Sanji? Are you ready to risk it all in order to find your dream? The All Blue?" Sanji nodded.

"Yeah I'm ready." Luffy couldn't help but grin.

"Well, then. From this moment on you are now a member of the Straw Hat Pirates! Welcome Sanji!" He held out his hand and Sanji grabbed it. "It's good to have you with us!"

"We got a cook! We got a cook! We got a cook!" Yosaku yells joyously. Gin and Makin had smiles on their faces. Sanji turned to look at the assembly of cooks.

"Well, that's it people." He grinned. "I gave you a lot of trouble didn't I?" Patty scoffed.

"Man, you piss me off. I wanted to throw you out of here myself. But now things turn out to be easy." Sanji looked on, nonplussed.

"Well, I'm sorry…that's what you get for putting on such an appalling performance." Patty gave a start.

"Wh-What! You figured us out?"

"You couldn't be any more transparent. You're all morons."

"What?" Patty pulled up his fists.

"So, you guys really want me out of here, eh? Eh, crap-geezer?"

"What's with that foul mouth of yours!" Zeff put out a hand to stop Patty from going after Sanji.

"That's right, you little eggplant. I hate kids! I regret every passing day that I let you live, ungrateful kid." Sanji laughed once.

"Well, that's nice crap-geezer. Now you can just sit back and relax for the rest of your life." The words that were spoken were harsh, but the unspoken words said millions in the kinship they all had. Luffy smiled.

'That's everybody. Now, to go and get Nami back, then we can sail for the Grand Line! Then, to destiny!'

* * *

Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and as always leave reviews!

ElderH


	12. Chapter 12: Race to Nami

Sorry for the late update but my laptop had some viruses. Updates will be slower do to work and getting ready for school.

* * *

Chapter 12: Race to Nami

"Whoa! Nice ship! Are we using it?" Yosaku exclaimed. Luffy nodded.

" It's name is the Iowa." Yosaku shook his head and leaped to the cook.

"Luffy say that the repairs on the Dutchman are finished. Why don't we use it?" The cook nodded.

"That makes sense. It would be a shame if he raised that thing for it to only sink again." The two shared a laugh and Gin hid a snicker.

"Because that ship will be gone for a month as Davy Jones gathers a crew for her." Luffy says.

The distinctive CLACK! of wood striking the floor alerted Luffy to Zeff's presence.

"Hey Lucifer!" He held out a brown book, obviously quite old. The logbook of Zeff's crew. "You want this?" Luffy shook his head, grinning.

"Nope! I have a better guide than that!" Zeff grinned.

"Thought so." He turned and walked away. Luffy walks out of the Baratie and sees Gin.

"Oi! Gin!" His new crew mate turned.

"Yes, captain?" Luffy gestured for him to move closer. Gin walked over. "What is it?"

"You ready to captain the Black Pearl out to sea?" Gin nodded. "What I said during the battle was true, every step of the way. The only reason that you were so powerful is because you have strength in numbers. That will not cut it with me. I do not accept quantity, I accept quality. Either get your men strong, or I will lock you all up in a marine base."

"Very well." Gin started to walk off.

"Gin! Where are you going?" Gin turned around. "You're staying with us. Pearl was the second mate, right? So, now he is the first mate. But tell the crew to moore the Pearl to the Iowa. I'm going to talk to Django." Gin nodded.

"Very well. I shall tell the men." He walked away. Luffy walked to where the Bruzel was.

"Django!" Luffy yells.

"Yes captain?" Django asks walking up.

"Django have the Bruzel move to the Iowa and moore to it, but on the other side that the Pearl does not moore to."

"Aye, aye captain." Django says. He returns to the Bruzel and it pulls along side the Iowa as the Black Pearl does on the Iowa's starboard side. The three crews are bustling about with raising the sails and tying the two ships to the large warship. Luffy looks over at the door of the restaurant.

'Sanji's sure taking his sweet time saying goodbye to the restaurant.' Just then, as if inspired by providence, Sanji stepped out of the door frame, a bag slung over his shoulder and a case of knives in his hand. He looked at the massive assembly of cooks clearing a line to the three ships. Sanji took a step forward.

"THIS IS PAYBACK FOR ALL THE STUFF YOU'VE DONE TO US!" Patty screamed as he leaped out with a giant spoon, along with Carne.

"PREPARE YOURSELF, SANJI!" He yelled as well. Sanji merely dropped his things and did a hand stand, and the cooks missed him by a huge margin. Sanji twirled around, feet extended, and the two vengeful cooks were sent flying.

"I told you, you couldn't beat him." Sanji gathered his things and continued his silent march down the aisle of cooks. Nobody spoke. Nobody needed to. Everything that needed to be said, already had been said. Luffy nodded.

"Alright. Let's get going." Sanji walked towards the Iowa.

"Sanji!" Zeff yelled out. The breath in blonde chef's throat caught, and a lump he couldn't dislodged formed. "Take care of yourself." Luffy smiled as slowly, tears began rolling down Sanji's face. Sanji whirled around and fell to the deck.

"BOSS ZEFF!" He cried out. "Thank you! For everything you've done for me!" The tears would not stop pouring out. "I will never forget you, for the rest of my life!" Sanji continued to grovel there, crying as a stray tear rolled down his mentor's face. A heart-wrenching sob drew Sanji's attention to Patty and Carne, who were bawling their eyes out.

"I'll miss you, you bastard." Patty sobbed.

"We'll miss you, alright!" Carne added. Sanji looked around at all the cooks of the fighting restaurant Baratie, who were all in various stages of losing control of their tears. Zeff managed to wipe his own sorrow.

"You idiots! Men should say their goodbyes silently." Makino smiled at her older brother. Luffy grinned as he and Gin helped the sobbing cook onto the ship.

"Alright! Let's go!"

"Till we meet again, you freakin' bastards!" Sanji shouted after being carried onto the Iowa. Luffy walked up the stairs and entered the bridge.

"Admiral on the bridge!" Gunther says saluting as well as the other crew members.

"Raise port anchor. Engines! Ahead half." Luffy orders.

"Yes sir." Gunther says. He turns back forward. "Raise port anchor. Engines! Ahead half." Gunther relays.

"Aye sir. Raising port anchor." Bristol says engaging the motor for the winch to raise the anchor, which rises out of the water.

"Engines ahead half." Bronson says pushing the six engine throttles ahead halfway. The cooks all see some smoke come from a funnel at the ship's midsection. The Iowa starts to move through the water with the Bruzel and Black Peal tied on both sides. The Iowa gives three long loud blasts of her horn. Sanji waves to the rapidly retreating restaurant. The cooks cheered after Sanji as he waved at them furiously. Zeff grinned madly.

'If they keep that determination and refusal to die, they will find All Blue. Until we meet again...take care nephew.' "Alright men! Customers will be flooding in soon! Get back to work!"

* * *

"Do you need a moment Sanji?" Luffy asked as Sanji continued to quietly sob. He nodded silently. Luffy grabbed Yosaku and Gin and dragged the two away. He lets them go and they follow him. They walk up some stairs and enter a room with a bunch of sailors.

"Okay, Yosaku. Where is Nami heading?" Yosaku shivered.

"To Arlong Park, Coyashi Island." Yosaku says. Luffy snaps his fingers at his navigation's officer who writes Coyashi Island down on a piece of paper and walks to a table and grabs some charts and starts plotting the ship's course.

"Alright. I know where to go." Luffy says. He turns to Bronson. "Bronson! Engines full speed ahead. Bristol! Change course to 30° starboard. Set course for Coyashi Island." Luffy orders.

"Aye sir." The two reply. Bronson pushes the six engine throttles to full ahead as Bristol starts to turn the helm thus turning the ship to starboard. He releases as the wheel spins and grabs onto one of the pegs of the helm to straighten out the ship. The Iowa gains speed as she accelerates to her top speed of 32 knots. Yosaku and Gin stare at everything.

"What's with this ship?" Yosaku asks. Luffy grinned.

"I will explain, but when we have everyone." Yosaku nods his head.

"So how long to Coyashi Island?" Gin asks.

"Dallas! What's our ETA to Coyashi Island?" Luffy asks his navigator.

"We should be to Coyashi Island tomorrow morning." Dallas says looking at his notes and the course charted.

"Wow, I'd have thought that it would be longer." Gin says.

"It is." Gin and Yosaku look at Luffy confused.

"What do you mean?"

"In a ship with sails like the Bruzel and Pearl it would take three days."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"I-Impossible..." Luffy grinned even more.

"It's true. This ship doesn't move by wind, that and I have a current also pushing the ship." Gin has a look of understanding.

"What?"

"I can control the sea." Luffy says as he melts his arm into water. Yosaku screeched.

"Your arm fell off!" Luffy reformed it. "Such power..."

"Yep!" Luffy looked out one of the windows, Sanji was already composing himself. "Alright, Sanji looks like he's okay." The three leave the bridge and approach Sanji. "You okay now Sanji?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Hen answered. Luffy jumped onto the most forward deck gun.

"To the Grand Line!" He pointed off in a random direction. He then scratched his head sheepishly. "Wait, we need Nami for that. We'll go get her, and then..." He pointed in the direction of Loguetown. "TO THE GRAND LINE!"

"Nami-san!" Sanji cupped his face as he blushed faintly. "Just thinking about her inexplicable beauty makes my heart jump for joy! I sure would like to see her sometime soon!" Luffy felt his stomach twinge as Sanji said those words.

"You're too naïve! Way too naïve! Don't you get it! We're getting closer and closer to Arlong's base!" Yosaku screeched. Luffy nodded.

"Aye. The biggest bounty in the East Blue, former crew mate of Jimbei's pirates, a hellishly strong merman, I know." He grinned. "But, that doesn't change the fact that we are still going after Nami!"

"You don't get it! Nami-aniki's going after the twenty million on Arlong's head! For all we know, while we we're taking it easy here, she could have snuck into Arlong's base!" Luffy doodled a picture of a fish with legs. He showed it to Gin and Sanji, Django and the black cat pirates and the disbanded Krieg pirates.

"Look! A merman!" Some had to cover their mouths to stifle their laughter. Luffy looked over at the bounty hunter. "And no, Nami's not trying to go after Arlong's bounty, though she would probably dearly love that. Nami's part of Arlong's crew." Yosaku tripped mid-pace and went sprawling across the deck as the two other crews stop laughing and have widened eyes. Sanji immediately had hearts in his eyes.

"Mellorine! Nami-san is part of a merman crew! Perhaps she's a mermaid too! She's certainly cute enough!" That comment set off another twinge in Luffy's gut and made his eye brow twitch. Yosaku screamed.

"Nami's part of Arlong's crew! How long have you known?" Luffy looked over his shoulder.

"Since the first day I met her. She said that she hated pirates, I wanted to know why, she clutched her arm, I ripped off her sleeve, bam! She's one of Arlong's men." He waved his arms placating Yosaku, who was screaming his head off at Luffy. "Hey, hey, hey! She's not one of his pirates willingly! She got press-ganged into service!" The look in Yosaku's eyes did not fade one bit.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Gin snorted.

"That's a personal matter of deep resentment for her. It would be a violation of her trust if he told even a single soul. Speaking of which, why did you tell us now captain?" Luffy nodded.

"Gin's right. It would have violated her trust in me if I told anybody with her involvement with the Arlong pirates. She's deeply ashamed with her affiliation with them. And why I said something now? Simple. Because she is a member of my crew and she did not want to be looked down upon when this comes to light, because Arlong would probably say something. So that is why I mentioned it." Gin and the others nodded in understanding. Yosaku shook his head becoming more and more frustrated with the captain's blatant disregard of all the important facts.

"That's not the point! Nami betrayed us!" Luffy becomes a little more solemn. Sanji, Gin and the others notice as well as Yosaku.

"She did not betray us." He says getting confused looks. "I told her to throw you and Johnny overboard and to steal the Going Merry and to betray us." He says shocking the crews. He grinned. "She did not want to go, because she loves this crew. I know what I am doing, and if you don't like it, then hop off the ship. Sanji, make us some food please." Sanji nodded.

"Yeah, it's about lunchtime."

"Ford!" Luffy hollered.

"Yes captain?" A sailor in a cooks out fit asks walking onto the deck.

"Take Sanji here and show him to the kitchen. He's our new head chef." Luffy says with a smile.

"Finally. About time we got a new head chef. A shame that Turk died of that disease of his." Kirk says. "Alright Sanji, if you will follow me I'll lead you to the kitchen. We were about to start on lunch, but this would be a good chance to see what you know..." Kirk says leading Sanji into the ship and their voices die off.

Luffy walked to the bow and sat between the anchor chain cross-legged and stretched out his consciousness. Slowly, a figure started to rise out of the water in front of Luffy. With agonizing slowness, it formed into a copy of the water-dark man. Luffy breathed out and panted a bit.

"Man! I still can't get it right!" He shrugged. "Ah well. It'll still serve my purposes." He closed his eyes again, and the clone of Luffy jumped off the ship and bounded off across the water. Gin and the others stared after the fleeting figure.

"What was that for captain?" Django asks.

"I sent that clone of mine after Zoro and the others. It can't act on it's own, since I haven't figured out how to do that yet, but I can project myself into it easily." Luffy said with his eyes still closed, and breathed outwards. With that breath fleeing his body, so did his consciousness, as it chased after the fleeing figure on the waves. Gin sat down beside his slightly slumped body.

"Ah well. Lunch isn't going to be ready anytime soon." Gin picked up the same position as Luffy and breathed out. The two just sat there, very close, and yet they couldn't be farther apart. Some of the ex-Krieg pirates and some Black Cat pirates sat and started to do the same thing and the others either went back onto the Pearl or Bruzel or into the ship to see the insides and getting some of their new crew mates to show them around.

* * *

Luffy blinked his eyes and looked around. He looked down at his hands, and at the rolling waves.

"Looks like I'm in the clone's body now." He grinned as he sank down a bit into the water. A hollowed out tube rose from the water. "Fire in the hole! Mizu Mizu CANNON!" Luffy flew out of the tube of water like he indeed was shot out of a cannon into the air. He peered around with the clone's eyes.

"Hmm...they can't be too far ahead...then again, they do have a five day head start..." Luffy dipped back towards the water. He waved his hand mid-flight, and another water cannon formed. Luffy sank right in the middle as it twisted around. "Fire in the hole!" The cannon fired, and Luffy was once again in the air. He grinned. "This would be fun if I wasn't doing anything important." And so it continued like this until he finally caught sight of a white sail. "Bingo!" He grinned as he continued his crash course towards the boat. With a dramatic laugh, Luffy plunged into the waves beside the boat. Usopp yelled. Kuro stood and bowed.

"Hello, captain. So nice of you to join us." Luffy stood on the waves.

"It's good to be here. Can you give me a status report?" Kuro nodded.

"We will arrive tomorrow morning at Coyashi Island. We are currently formulating a plan of action for securing miss Nami." Luffy nodded before jumping into the boat.

"I will be arriving four-five hours after you." Zoro peered at Luffy.

"...you're not the real Luffy, are you?" Usopp scrambled backwards.

"UWAAAAA! A clone! Somebody cloned Luffy!" Luffy laughed.

"Yeah, I'm just a clone." Usopp screeched. "But Luffy's listening right now. He's controlling me, so treat me like you would treat Luffy." Usopp breathed a sigh of relief. Zoro nodded.

"Alright. Kuro you had a plan?" The former butler pushed his glasses up. Luffy watched him do that.

"You know, we should really get you some new glasses. It would be bad if they fell off during a battle." Kuro nodded.

"Thank you for your generosity, captain, but that is neither here nor there. Right now, we have miss Nami as our priority, not my own person. Now..." He pulled on one of his spare bladed gloves and pulled out a piece of paper. It was revealed to be a map of the coastline. He stabbed at one part. "This is Arlong Park."

"Ugly thing isn't it?" Kuro ignored Zoro's comment.

"Frankly, right now we don't have the intelligence or fire power to take out Arlong head-on. It's possible that we could right now, but that would lead to someone being irrevocably hurt. We either need to go to one of the villages..." He stabbed at various points of the map with his pointer finger. "And gather Intel from there, or..."

"We let somebody be the bait. Let Arlong take them into his clutches, and take them out from the inside." Luffy finished. Kuro nodded.

"Why can't we do both? That way, if one plan fails, we still have another waiting in the wings." Kuro nodded.

"Yes, that seems to be the logical course of action. The only question is, who is doing what?" Luffy looked over at Zoro.

"I think Zoro should be the one to infiltrate Arlong's base. He's powerful, which will be useful in the event that things come to a fight. He knows how to keep his mouth shut, which will help his self-preservation, and best of all, he's severely injured. Nobody will suspect a man with an injury that big to try anything." Zoro shook his head.

"I'm sure as hell not going in there on my own with only one sword without backup. I say, Kuro joins me as bait." At Luffy's questioning look he elaborated. "He's apparently handy with a blade, if his gloves are anything to go by. I'd feel better with another swordsman at my back."

"Why can't Luffy go with you? I mean, he IS right here..." Usopp suggested with Johnny agreeing. Luffy shook his head.

"I'm just a clone. And I can't do anything on my own. Luffy has to control every move I make with all of his concentration. If he controls me, he's leaving his own body completely defenseless. I can't go with Zoro." Usopp slumped. Kuro nodded, pushing up his glasses.

"Very well. Zoro and I will be bait for the mermen, while Usopp and Johnny retrieve information from the villages. There is no complaint with this plan?" Everybody nodded. Kuro stood, rolling up the piece of paper. "Very well, then. This meeting is adjourned." Luffy's clone nodded and melted away.

* * *

Luffy's consciousness snapped back to its original body, and the pirate rocked backwards on his butt.

"Whoa! Never tried that before!" He rubbed his head. "So, the details are ironed out." He massaged his temples. "Man that gives you one heck of a headache..." He looked over to his right to see Gin and some of the others sitting in a cross-legged position.

"What the...?"

"I am meditating." Luffy quirked an eyebrow at Gin's response and gestured towards the others. "They appear to be meditating as well."

"Really? I never would have pegged you as the spiritual type as well as these guys."

"It is how I dealt with all the killing I did in Don Krieg's name. I sort through all of those that died by my hand, and I ask myself: Was there a good reason for killing them? If there was, then I let that person go. If there was not, then I find some way to do them penance. Otherwise, their faces will keep haunting me." Luffy nodded, faintly impressed.

"I never would have known that from just looking at you." Gin nodded, standing up.

"Neither would anybody else that I have met. I try to cultivate an image, to stay in Don Krieg's good graces, I did most of this in secret." Luffy nodded once again before sniffing the air, he grinned savagely.

"Alright! Lunch is almost ready!" He and Gin and some of the others who finished meditating made their way to the galley for lunch. The two walk into the galley. "Hey Sanji! You almost done yet?"

"Done right now." Sanji walked out with the rest of the cooking staff carrying food out.

"AWW YEAH! This smells awesome!" He picked up one of the three pieces of meat on his plate and chomped down on it immediately. "Damn, this is good! Remind me to get you to teach me how to make this stuff!" Sanji chuckled as Gin and the others took their plates.

"If I did that, I'd be out of a job, Luffy." Luffy shrugged.

"Eh, it was worth a shot." Luffy then stiffened. "Something's below the ships. Something huge." Most of the crews ran out onto the decks and ran to the side and pointed at the large silhouette in the water.

"MOOOO!" The sea cow roared as it surfaced by the ships. Sanji and some of the crew gaped.

"What is that! A sea cow!" Sanji screamed. Luffy nodded.

"Yep. A sea cow. Stand back this could turn ugly." He looked up at the sea cow. "MOooO MOOO Moooo. MOO Moooo OO?(Hello, great sea cow. What do you want with us?)" Mohmoo drew back as if stung.

"Mooo mOOOooO!(You speak sea cow!)" The crew looked back and forth, completely and utterly confused as to how the two seemed to be having a conservation as the crew of the Iowa did not know that the captain could do that. Luffy nodded.

"Mooo, moo MOOO.(Yes, I speak sea cow.)" The great monster looked at him with wide eyes.

"mOOO mOOo Moooo?(Who are you?)" Luffy spread his arms wide.

"Moooo Mooo MOOOO mooo, Moooooo mOOom00 mooo MOOO.(I have many names and I have no name, for they drift away with the currents.)" The sea cow flipped onto its back in shock, where it stayed for a few seconds. When recovered, it righted itself, bowed its head and held out its fins, the equivalent of a bow. The crews looked on in shock.

"Moo mOOOO! Moooo! MMOOO moo mOO?(M-My liege! You're real! How may I serve you?)"

"moo moooo MooOO.(Take us to Arlong Park.)" Mohmoo dove into the sea, where it surfaced in front of the ship. Luffy quickly tied a knot and threw a lasso over one horn. He did the same with the other horn. "mOO. Moooo Moo, moOO moomoo.(Good. If Arlong orders you to fight us, remember who is your true master.)" Mohmoo took off with a speed that had all but Luffy thrown to the deck. He turned to the heap of tangled crew members and grinned. "Look! I got us a free ride!"

"How in the hell did you do that! You were talking to it or something!" Yosaku stood up first. Luffy shrugged.

"I speak sea cow and can talk to sea kings." The crews have wide eyes at this revelation.

* * *

"Look! There's the Going Merry!" Usopp shouted when the four arrived near Coyashi Island the next day. Usopp started dancing a jig. Kuro attempted to push up his glasses, but was halted by the ropes binding his arms.

"Captain should be here shortly. Look. There are the mermen." The sharpshooter dropped to the deck with a speed that amazed the onlookers. Kuro looked over to Zoro, who was tied up beside him. "Zoro, it's time for your part." Zoro nodded, before screaming.

"UNTIE US DAMMIT!" He flailed his legs in Usopp's direction, attempting to kick him in the face. Usopp looked over his side, sweating bullets.

"They haven't noticed us yet...wait!" The two mermen looked over and dove into the water. "They've spotted us!" He and Johnny jumped onto the bow. "We'll tell Luffy you died a hero's death!" The two jumped into the water. "Well, maybe not Kuro..."

the two mermen pulled themselves onto the boat and looked at the two restrained men.

"Oh, look. Two humans out to get their kicks." Zoro's face took on a light shade of green as he realized what they were talking about. The second merman shrugged.

"I don't understand humans. Why do they go after men when women are much better." Zoro's face got greener.

"Yeah, women have...no, wait, they're tied up. They aren't out here for fun, unless they're into this kind of thing." Zoro's face was as green as his hair. Kuro coughed.

"I believe you have our circumstances mistaken. We were captured as prisoners. If you would be so kind as to undo our ropes, we will be on our way." Zoro turned his head to the side and heaved his breakfast onto the planks of the boat. The two mermen recoiled from the sludge.

"Yeargh! That's nasty!" The first one shrugged.

"Let's bring them to Arlong before anything else." The two applied their strength to piloting the boat. Kuro grinned, a stray hair falling down into his face.

'Phase one is complete. Awaiting your command, captain.'

* * *

Please R&R!


	13. Chapter 13: The straw hats arrive

Here it is chapter !3. took me almost a week to type this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 13: The Straw Hats arrive

"Open the gates! We found two suspicious men!" The two mermen shouted. The iron gate creaked open, and the boat sailed in. the two guards tossed the two restrained pirates onto the ground. "They were engaged in some kind of bondage thing."

"SAY THAT AGAIN AND I CHOP YOU INTO SASHIMI!" Zoro screamed. Even Kuro was looking a little pale at the continuing line of thought. Arlong was not amused.

"Do you know that you're sailing in my waters? Well? Do you?" The two remained silent. "What is your purpose here?"

"We're looking for a woman."

"What did I tell you? Some sort of bonda-"

"SILENCE! I KILL YOU!" Zoro screamed. Arlong glared.

" I'll ask you again: what is your purpose here?" Zoro matched the glare with one of his own.

"Like I said, we're here to find a woman, you half-fish bastard!" Arlong chuckled.

"Ooh, this low-life human has guts! I'll let that slide by me this time, but you're not allowed to say half-fish ever again." He held up his webbed hand. "Us mermen are evolved being who can breath underwater. Theses fish abilities make us superior to humans. The power we have is proof enough that we are superior to humans." Zoro and Kuro sat silently through his theory. "You better remember this, and remember it well." He tapped his head. "The superior beings on earth are not humans, but mermen! If humans were to go against us, it would be like defying the laws of nature!" The tap of shoes sounded on the tiled floor.

"I grow tired of your theory Arlong!" Nami reprimanded as she joined Arlong at his side. Arlong held up a greeting to her as Zoro's and Kuro's faces remained emotionless.

"Why so serious Nami? We both know that you're the exception. You're our greatest cartographer! You draw the greatest maps for us."

"Our brains are different, so it's obvious why I draw maps better than you."

"'Our' greatest cart, Nami?" Zoro spoke. "Are you saying that you work for this guy?"

"It has become more than obvious that our retrieval mission here was a waste of time Zoro." Kuro spoke.

"Oh? You three know each other?" Arlong questioned. Nami huffed.

"Don't be a fool. They're just victims of mine. I got a lot of loot from them." She sauntered down the steps to kneel in front of them. She smirked. "You don't even realize that you've been tricked, and you still come chasing after me. You're idiots." Zoro kept his face blank.

"So this is your true nature? You are truly part of the half-fish's crew?" Arlong twitched. "And to think that you hated pirates..." Kuro flipped his head up, causing his glasses to fly back up to their original position.

"It was trickery, in order to earn our money. I did not trust you since the moment I joined the crew." Nami snorted.

"You're one to talk Kuro. You tried to kill one of our friends." A vein in Kuro's head twitched. Even if this entire dialogue was a farce, that was going too far. "Are you two surprised? You'll understand better after seeing this..."

"Don't we already know about the tattoo." Zoro interrupted her. Arlong leaned forward.

"Nami? What is he talking about?" The shock on her face was quickly replaced by one of contempt.

"Their idiotic leader found out about the tattoo the first day I met him, but he still trusted me. He must have told them after I stole their treasure." Nami says with a pained look in her eyes. Arlong cackled.

"He trusted you after finding out that you were one of us!SHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You find the best victims, Nami!" She twitched, almost imperceptibly, but both Zoro and Kuro saw her face become pained and Zoro noticed something else as he smiled.

'Luffy was right. She is still one of us, and I believe that she has feeling for Luffy.'

Usopp quickly opened his eyes and sat up, looking around wildly.

"What? Where am I?"

"You're at my home." A voice behind him spoke. Usopp turned around and saw a tan blue-haired woman sitting at the table, a cup of tea held in her hands. "You awake?"

"You're..."

"My name is Nojiko. I plant oranges here." The woman spoke.

"I remember! You're the one who hit me right?" He pointed at her accusingly. "And to think I was kind enough to rescue you!" Nojiko slid the cup of tea over to Usopp.

"I was the one who did the rescuing. If you had fought that merman in your condition, you would have been killed." Usopp got up from the bed on the floor and sat down in the offered chair. "Outsiders don't know anything about what's going on here." Usopp looked across the table at the silently sobbing child. "You're from Gosa, the neighboring town, aren't you? You should know well that if you had fought them, you'd get killed. More than knowing well..."

"I know! I know! But...they were the ones who killed my dad! They robbed us of everything, destroyed the village, and killed almost all of the people! I'll never forgive them! No matter what happens, I'll never forgive them!" He wiped at his tearful face with his arm. "So I headed for Arlong Park, but some woman of the gang blocked me off!" Usopp leaned forward at hearing this, his captain's words ringing in his head. "She's like some sort of witch! An orange-haired witch!" Usopp nearly spat out his drink. It was Nami! "It was horrible! I'll have my revenge against Arlong, even if I die!"

"Then go drop dead." This time, Usopp did do a spit-take causing a large puddle on the floor to appear. "Getting yourself killed would be great revenge." Usopp wiped off tendrils of tea from his mouth. "But, remember this. Your life has been saved twice by both me and the witch at Arlong Park." She stood up and walked away. "Drink your tea and leave."

"Hey! Don't you think that's a little harsh for the kid?" Usopp retorted. Nojiko turned around, an expression that Usopp couldn't read in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter if he's a kid or not. If he wants to die, why not let him? He doesn't have the will to live in these harsh times."

"What are you trying to say?" The orange farmer looked down.

"I always look to the future. I know a child who chose to live, who lives a life that is more painful than death. That's why I hate people who want to go off and die like this kid here!" The boy continued to sob, tears streaming down his face.

"What...what should I do? I'll...I'll try my best to hold it in, but what should I do?" Nojiko looked over.

"...Your mother?"

"She's okay." Nojiko smiled.

"She must be worried about you. Go back to your mom." The kid sniffled.

"Okay." He said in a small voice. Usopp looked up at Nojiko, new found respect in his eyes. Usopp watched the boy get up, walk out the door and through the orange fields. He chuckled.

"You're a pretty nice girl...even though you've got tattoos."

"A common stereotype. Speaking of which, I still don't know who you are." Usopp felt the urge to lie, but decided to hold it back.

"I'm Usopp. That orange-haired witch he was talking about...that was Nami wasn't it?" Nojiko turned around, surprise in her eyes.

"You know Nami?" Usopp nodded.

"Yes. She was in our crew before she defected. She's one of Arlong's isn't she?" Nojiko nodded. "It's just as Luffy said! She truly betrayed us! But..." He stroked his chin. "She doesn't want to be in that crew does she?" Nojiko nodded, her surprise growing.

"Wow. Who's this Luffy? He knows a lot."

"He's...my captain." Nojiko looked at him.

"You're a pirate?" Usopp nodded.

Luffy tapped his chin in thought.

"Geez, I feel like I'm forgetting something..." He snapped his fingers before screaming. "AHHH! I FORGOT TO TELL THEM!" He waved his hand over the choppy water, pulled along by Mohmoo. He felt in the air, feeling around for his crew. "Zoro and Kuro can keep a secret, Kaya and Merry are somewhere safe, but I have no idea where, it is not a island with a lot of towns and Johnny won't have any chance to say anything...but Usopp..." He felt his sharpshooters signature. He grinned. "Lucky! He's near water!" He concentrated. "Hmmm...not enough for a clone, and I don't feel like traveling there...what to do..." He snapped his fingers. "I got it!" He sat down and concentrated.

"Yeah, we're pirates. I'm the sharpshooter and co-captain." Usopp thumbed his chest.

"I doubt that Usopp." Usopp whirled around.

"Luffy!" There was nobody there. But Usopp had definitely heard his voice. "Luffy? Where are you?"

"Down here." Luffy said. Nojiko looked down and nearly screamed. Usopp looked down between his legs and did scream. Luffy was standing there with his arms crossed and a grin on his face. "Neat huh?"

"UWAAAA!" The cowardly sniper leaped away. "How'd you do that!"

"New trick I thought up. This is the first time to use it. I have another trick, but I figured you'd faint if I used it." Luffy said as he climbed onto the counter and was eying the plate with oranges. "That doesn't matter. You know what I told you on the boat?" Usopp nodded. "Keep that on the down-low! If that information got out, bad things will happen to all involved parties! Got it?" Usopp gulped and nervously nodded. Luffy swallowed an orange and turned to Nojiko. "Hey Nojiko."

"How do you know my name!" She yelled. He shrugged.

"Lucky guess." His face twisted showing confusion. "Somethings come up. Gotta go!" The body trembled before turning back into tea. Usopp gulped.

"I should be used to that with him, but it still is freaky." Nojiko just stares at where Luffy was.

'So that's Luffy? And what the hell is up with him? How was he here then vanished only leaving tea?' Nojiko was was freaking out trying to grasp at what she just witnessed.

"See? You two following me now?" Nami leaned in front of Kuro and Zoro. "From the beginning, I've only been using you. You guys aren't too shabby at fighting. You were a useful bunch." Arlong laughed.

"Shahahahahahaha! You were blindly deceived, weren't you? She can even forget her mother's death for the sake of money. The woman's a cold-blooded witch." Zoro watched Nami's eyes flash with unadulterated horror. "You shouldn't have underestimated her." Zoro smirked. He nodded at Kuro.

"We get the picture." Nami refocused on them. "I never trusted her from the beginning. I wouldn't be surprised if she was a murder."

"If you understand, then get lost! You two are an eyesore!" Kuro nodded. Zoro leaned back over the water.

"You hear that Luffy? She wants us out of here! Take us away!" Both Kuro and Zoro leaped backwards into the water and disappeared with a trail of bubbles. Nami stared with horror stricken eyes as she watched the two men drown before her very eyes.

"What? Why did they both jump in the pool of a sudden?" Another merman chuckled.

"Did somebody say a bad joke?"

"No, it's like they jumped in because of one." One of the nameless mermen said.

"Then they must be trying to escape!"

"With their hands and feet tied up? I bet it's suicide." Arlong huffed.

"Che. Forget them." Nami heard none of this as she watched the steady stream of bubbles dwindle to nothing.

"Never thought they'd both commit suicide. They looked too good to give up that easily." Nami made a decision as she cast aside her shoes, but then something she could have never predicted happened.

The ground started to shake, which started to concern the fish-men. The shaking then increased as a massive geyser of water taller than Arlong Park shot into the air and deposited two drenched bodies on the cement. Zoro spat out blood.

"Dammit Luffy! That hurt! She said she didn't want to join!" The geyser started to swirl and a tendril of water in 10 feet in length slammed into the concrete next to him cracking the cement leaving a 10 foot long hole and startling him by making him squirm away from the crater. Arlong stood up quickly as the geyser dies and the water returns to normal.

"What in the hell was that?" Kuro shifted his face away from the broken shards of his glasses.

"That was our captain, and apparently he is a little upset with us in trying to leave." Arlong grabs the two.

"Well then, it would be rude to refuse your leader's generosity, wouldn't it?" He tossed the two to Kuroobi and Chu. "Lock them up. I want to know about this captain of theirs, and dead men tell no tales." The two nodded and dragged them off to a stone room in the back. The two pirates were thrown in, and the door slammed shut. Kuro struggled to a sitting position.

"Well. That didn't go the way I thought it would go." Kuro unclenched his fist, revealing a slice of glass. "But it worked to our advantage nonetheless. Once I'm done I'll pass the glass over to you. Keep your ropes tight until they're gone or asleep." Zoro nodded impressed.

"I'm impressed that you had the foresight."

"It's not the first time I've been captured like this. One of the reasons I left pirating." Nothing further was said as Kuro continued to saw at the ropes. Nami was contemplating the disturbing turn of events when a merman came running in.

"Arlong-san! Arlong-san!" The head merman turned around.

"What's up friend?"

"There was this long-nosed man who was with the two captured men! He got away from me! I think he was heading to Coyashi Village, but..." Arlong looked away and grinned.

"Coyashi Village? Excellent timing. I have some errands to run there. Shall I pay them a visit?" Nami clenched her fist in silent anger. Arlong noticed this. "Ah, Nami, are you angry about something?" She remained silent. Arlong leered. "Are you angry that you haven't seen your villagers in a long time?" Nami still remained silent, though blood was starting to seep down her palm from where the nails bit into her skin. "In that case, you can come with me! Come with me while I run errands there. You have no objections...correct?" Nami stiffly nodded, though inwardly she was seething. "Then we are in agreement! To Coyashi Village!"

"Arlong's coming!" A villager shouted.

"What?" A gruff voice spoke. The sound of a pinwheel twirling in the air slowly grounded to a halt.

"What's going on? We just paid the tributes." Another villager spoke. The gruff voice sank to the ground next to an umbrella.

"Maybe he's coming to punish me for weapons possession. Everyone, get in your homes."

"Gen-San."

"Here they come!" Genzo looked up and saw the approaching group of mermen. He waved rapidly for the villagers to move. One by one, they filed into their homes as Arlong leaned over the pinwheel man.

"Was it you? The one who has the damned weapon?" Genzo looked down at his knees.

"Yes, I am. I just love admiring it. Is it wrong for one of your subjects to have a weapons collection?"

"Yeah, 'cause it'll bring in trouble. Weapons only draw in evil and violence. It's a main factor in disturbing the peace." Usopp peered around the walls of a building and stammered madly.

"He's huge! That's Arlong! He's no human alright!" Nojiko nodded.

"Well, he is a merman..."

"I've got twenty villages and towns under my control. Rebels are a pain in the ass. As ruler, I destroyed Gosa as a warning. The fact that they refused to pay their tribute was an indication of their rebellion." Usopp looked to the tattooed woman next to him.

"What tribute?"

"It's exactly like he says. It's money we offer him. Every month, we spend money to buy our own lives, be it adults or children. If somebody can't afford it, even if there's only one, the town will be destroyed like Gosa." Usopp gulped.

"Th-The town was flipped upside down like that because of one person?"

"That's how Arlong works. They are racists who don't give a damn about toying with and killing human lives."

"Understand? Low-life humans should think of nothing but of ways to give me money. I need lots of funds. The tributes that you offer will be for the foundation for the Arlong Empire that will dominate the East Blue!" Usopp choked on his spit.

"Arlong Empire...?" Nojiko remained silent. "Are they planning to dominate the whole East Blue as a merman empire?"

Kuro flexed his hands and broke his bonds with an audible 'snap!' as he began to work on his feet.

"Excellent. My hands are free." As he leaned forwards, however, he felt something jab him in the side. Kuro opened up his coat and peered in. "Well. We seem to have an unexpected stroke of luck. They forgot to check us." He slid on his bladed claws and sliced through his ropes with a clean flick. He did the same for Zoro. Zoro stood up, massaging his wrists. "Zoro you need to be my eyes, as my sight right now is abysmal. Are there any guards out there?"

"Yeah. It looks like the half-fish bastard and some of his cronies are gone, but the majority are still here." Kuro pushed up the remains of his glasses with the palm of his hand. "Damn...if I had my sword right now I could do something, but..."

"Get inside the cell, and don't come out until I tell you to. I don't want to slice you up in the mayhem. This is as good of an opportunity to escape as we'll get." Kuro walked out of the room swaying on his feet. One of the mermen quickly saw him.

"Hey! The prisoner has escaped!"

"Cat out of the bag!"

Arlong slammed a massive fist into Genzo's stomach, toppling over the umbrella shading them. He grabbed the relatively tiny man by the throat. Nojiko gasped.

"Gen-san!" Usopp stared at the spectacle playing out in front of him.

"It's rebellious enough just having a weapon. In order to prevent any other rebels from you humans, I'll kill you right here, right now." Genzo craned his neck the little amount that he could and looked at the faces staring at him from the windows. The one face that caught his attention, however, was not in any window.

'Nami...' He wished that he could talk, to be able to say something, anything to the woman, silently shaking with rage, biting her lip hard enough to bleed. 'Nami..I'm so sorry that you had to see this...I won't live to see our day of freedom..."

"How can you be so selfish Arlong!" Nojiko screamed. Arlong craned his head to see the latest disturbance. Genzo struggled, freeing him enough to breath. "We've been offering tributes to you now for eight years, without fail! There's no way we'd even think about rebelling, is there! Let him go!" Genzo tried to speak, to tell her to be quiet, to not get killed like the fool he himself was, when he heard the doors of the houses clatter open.

"She's right!"

"He didn't even use any weapons!"

"Let him go!"

"Please don't!" Genzo tried to shout at them.

'What are you doing! Save yourselves! Don't die for my sake!' But all he managed was a half-hearted gurgle.

"I also said that weapons possession was a form of rebellion." He leered at the crowd. "Or are your thoughts otherwise? Do you want me to dig up this village? If anyone goes against us, then don't expect anything less than the demise of this village. I don't care what you choose." The hand hand throttling him loosened the tiniest fraction, and Genzo could speak.

"Everyone, get back inside! It's useless to fight them now. If we could defeat them, we would have done it eight years ago! But we swore, 'Let's out last them! Let's have patience be our weapon!'" Arlong hoisted him higher.

"Now, isn't that touching! Nicely said! Of course you can be happy for being alive! Even worthless pests like you!" He tossed the sheriff of Coyashi Village to the ground, causing him to hack up blood. Nami snapped.

"Arlong! We can't kill him!" She shouted. The entire village centered on her, realizing for the first time that she was there.

"Nami..." Arlong hoisted the man up again.

"Oh? And why can't I kill the low-life human that resists me?" Nami bit her lip, trying to hastily come up with a plausible reason for his life to be spared. Arlong snorted. "Let this be a warning!"

"Exploding star!" A voice shouted as Arlong exploded in gunpowder and smoke. Genzo toppled to the ground from the head merman's suddenly limp grip. The mermen gasped in surprise before looking around for the mysterious attacker.

"Look! Up there!" One of them exclaimed as he pointed up to a rooftop, where a figure was standing.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I am the brave captain of the sea, c-captain Usopp!"

As Kuro slowed to a shuddering halt, Zoro whistled. He had seen the spectacle through the bars of the cell door, and he was faintly impressed.

"Very impressive. Though a bit out of control. What if you had sliced up your teammates?" Zoro pushed open the door, noting the huge gashes in the metal. "You almost did in fact."

"It is why I did not want you in the available vicinity." Kuro pushed up the remains of his glasses. "Luffy would have my hide if I hurt one of his nakama." He looked in the general direction of Zoro. "For him, nakama is everything, almost to a point of fanaticism." Zoro walked towards one of the building's doors, noting the gash marks there as well. "I have been around Luffy for very little, and yet I can already tell this. It is subtle, but it's there." Zoro pushed open the door, peered around, and slammed it shut. "I do not know what his past is like, but he must have lost someone that he considered his nakama, probably a large group of them."

"You read Luffy like an open book, don't you?" He pushed open another door, looked inside and spotted his katana. "There it is!" He grabbed it off of its position of leaning against the wall and strapped it to his side.

"I rarely miss things. One small detail that goes unnoted can cause an entire plan to crumble to its knees. Knowing how to read people as well as the surroundings is paramount to me." Zoro nodded.

"Very well then." He looked down at the body beneath him, noting that it was still breathing. "You didn't do a very good job Kuro. This one's still breathing." He looked around. "It looks like almost, if not all of them are still alive." Kuro looked up, faintly surprised.

"Really?" Zoro nodded. "That is unexpected. Though I must blame the outcome on my broken glasses. What little sight I had during my attack must have been destroyed. But are you certain that all of them are alive still?" Zoro looked around.

"Yep. I'm sure. None of them will be doing any fighting in the near future, but I think that they'll all live." Kuro pushed up his glasses, before taking off his cat claws.

"We can't kill them now. We've already bested them. Killing them now would violate our honor." Zoro looked up surprised.

"You know the swordsman's code?" Kuro nodded.

"Yes. Though our blades may be different, and our methods and morals may be different, the fact that we follow the way of the sword still exists." He chuckled. "Though, I am more prone to 'ignore' those ways if it suits me." Zoro sat down in the throne casually, hands behind his neck.

"So...now what are we supposed to do? Our only entertainment lies dying on the floor." Kuro reached into his coat and pulled out a small deck of cards. Zoro arched an eyebrow. The former butler waved the deck around.

"Tell me...have you ever played poker, Zoro?"

"Go! To Arlong Park!" Luffy shouted to Mohmoo. The giant sea cow mooed in response as it barreled along in the sea. Yosaku stood staring at the crashing waves as Sanji clutched at his head amusedly.

"Wait for me Nami!"

"MOOoo MooOO MOOmoo! (I'm going as fast as I can my liege)" The sea cow yelled into the water. Luffy nodded.

"I know! And I thank you for that!" Luffy flicked his hands and the ship sped up considerably, sending Yosaku rolling into the front deck gun after loosing his footing. Mohmoo yelped as the massive wave caught him as well. "But now we're going even faster!"

"MOOOOO! (AAAAH!)"

Usopp was panting heavily as he leaped out of the tall grass of the plains. He cautiously looked back, and saw the rustle of disturbed grass indicating his pursuers.

"Damn! I can't out run them." Usopp yelled as he tripped on the ground and fell into the bushes. He immediately improvised. The mermen converged on the area.

"Where'd he go?"

"Anybody who thinks that Usopp-samma shouldn't die now, raise their hands!" A crackly voice said from the foliage. A shadowy silhouette shot up.

"Yes!" It immediately drifted away, only to be replaced by another. The mermen grinned stupidly.

"The idiot! Who does he think he is fooling?" They tiptoed into the bushes towards a figure that hadn't disappeared.

"You guys think so too? So do I!" The mermen leaped on him with a grunt, only to realize that they had grabbed a piece of tree. Three eggs flew through the air.

"Killing move! Egg star!" The eggs exploded on impact with the mermen's faces, covering them with the rotten substance. Usopp quickly grabbed his goggles from the log and ran as they clawed at the runny fluid. Usopp cackled as he weaved through the high grass. "How's that! Mermen aren't that great! No matter what, captain Usopp will always escape!" His foot tumbled off of a cliff and Usopp drew back instinctively. "Crap...I didn't know I'd gotten to the beach already!" The shuffling of grass behind him turned his blood cold. He spotted the tree on the ledge and immediately leaped for it.

"Over here! We've got him!" The lead merman cried as he walked to the cliff. As his foot touched air he stopped. A bird landed on a mysterious black splodge on the tree, which in actuality was Usopp's hair.

"There's nothing here."

"Were we mistaken?"

"That guy does run fast."

"Let's look somewhere else." The fish-men turned and walked away, leaving Usopp crying comical tears of joy.

'Thank god...' The bird perched on his head pushed off and flew away, and that was all it took to destabilize him and send him toppling down the cliff. He landed in a pile of himself. He looked around.

"Huh? What? What the?" He waved his arms around, checking that yes, they were both still attached. He grinned stupidly and shot up. "Yes, yes! Thank you for cheering me on! As you can see, I'm fine..." The water in front of him exploded, and Chuu was standing in front of him, a malevolent look on his face.

"Maybe a little too fine?" Usopp's blood chilled.

"You are good at this game Zoro. Are you sure that you have never played before?" Kuro questioned as he raked in his small winnings from that pot. He shrugged.

"My entire life has been swordsmanship training, and booze. I've never had time to try gambling. You should understand that Kuro." Kuro pushed up the remains of his glasses.

"You should try it sometime. You seem to be enjoying yourself now." Zoro shrugged again.

"Yeah, it's pretty fun. Kind of boring playing against just you, though." Kuro nodded.

"Yes, it is rather dull. It will rarely be just two players, however." Any other topics for conversation were cutoff as a voice behind the walls started speaking bizarre words.

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! This one's awesome! Even I, a member of Arlong's elite, Hachi-Hatchan, can't pull it up! It must be a super-great fish!" Zoro quirked an eyebrow as he pointed multiple times over at the wall with three fishing poles. Kuro nodded, and the two began to sneak over.

"I don't know where you came from, but your gusto is the East Blue's best!" A pair of pants with a hook in them were pulled into sight. "Wh-What the? Huh? Oh, it was myself." The lines snapped, and the pants fell out of view. Kuro and Zoro pulled themselves up to the top of the wall as Hatchan pulled himself upright with his six arms. "Truly my gusto is East Blue's best." He looked up "Anything strange?"

"Very strange." Kuro pushed up his glasses. Hatchan nodded before noticing who he was talking to.

"What? Who the heck are you?" His face shifted as he pointed to himself. "M-Me?" He grinned. "I'm Hatchan. Call me Hatchi."

"You're a merman too?" Zoro asked. Hatchan puffed up his chest.

"Of course! Of course!" He started waving his arms like a hula dancer. "I'm a charming octopusman! Do I look human to you?"

"I guess not..." Zoro said, staring at the suckers on the octopusman's arms.

"Are you with the marines or are you a guest?"

"Guest?" Zoro looked over his shoulder at the bodies of the still softly moaning mermen.

"Yes, we are guest." Kuro answered Hatchan.

"But you know, Arlong's not here right now, right?" Zoro leaned back on the wall.

"Yeah. Where'd he go anyways?"

"I heard that there was a long nosed stranger who was trying to run away. They say that there were two that were captured and held here though." Hatchan's fishing poles popped back into the water. "Arlong went to Coyashi Village to catch him." Zoro sighed.

'So Usopp's been discovered...guess we'd better go save him..." Zoro stood u[ and jumped down off the wall, with Kuro following.

"How do we get to this Coyashi Village?" Kuro asked the octopus. He merely jerked a thumb at the giant brown pot floating in the water.

"Get in. I'll take you there, swordsman and gentleman." Zoro clenched his fist on his sword while Kuro pushed up his glasses. He immediately jerked his head towards the door, where it was slowly creaking open. He looked at Zoro sharply, who nodded. He had heard it too. The two got into the rather cramped pot, as the octopusman jumped into the water and looped his multiple arms through the ropes. The merman swiftly took off as both men heaved a sigh of relief.

Arlong was seeing red. He rushed to one of the still conscious members of his crew.

"What happened here? What happened." He wheezed a shuddering breath. "MY COMRADES!"

"Roanoa..." The merman breathed. Arlong hoisted his face up to his ear.

"What?"

"Roanoa Zoro..and some other man." Arlong's eyes widened.

"What? The pirate hunter? He's come for my head?" The merman coughed up blood.

"No...he didn't 'come'. The green haired guy...was Roanoa. And the other...was a man named Kuro." Arlong's eyes widened. He had heard of Kuro of a thousand plans.

"WHAT? Roanoa Zoro and the dead Kuro of a thousand plans?" The merman slumped in his grip, sweet unconsciousness over taking him. Chuu strolled through the gates, dragging Usopp by the nose.

"I got him Arlong-san." He choked on his spit when he saw the sight in front of him. "Wh-What's...all this...?"  
"Took you long enough Chuu." Usopp stared at the scene in front of him.

'Don't tell me. Zoro and Kuro...' The evil look in Arlong's eye answered all his unspoken questions.

"We've arrived. Coyashi Village." Hatchan stated as Kuro and Zoro stepped out of the octopus pot. "Arlong-san should be in this village." Kuro nodded.

"Thank you for your time." Hatchan waved.

"No problem, later!" He jumped in the water and began dragging the pot off. He immediately surfaced. "Oh! I didn't ask your names!" He pointed his six arms to himself. "Me? You want to hear my name again? It's Hatchan. Come again!" He dove down and swam off. Kuro pushed up his broken glasses.

"What an odd character."

"Yeah." The two finished the brief conversation and ran off to Coyashi Village.

* * *

Please leave reviews!


	14. Chapter 14: The arrival of Luffy

Hey readers sorry for the late update, but I've been busy with two jobs and then my health came into question a few times, sooo with out further ado here is chapter 14!

* * *

Chapter 14: The arrival of Luffy

Usopp felt his blood temperature drop to an all-time low when the knife thudded next to his face.

"But you're one of Zoro and Kuro of a thousand plans' comrade?" The blade inched along its groove. Centimeter by centimeter, it neared Usopp's nose. The long-nosed sharpshooter started sweating bullets.

"It's normal to be hunted by a bounty hunter, but a dead man? And working together? I think not."

"H-Help me! I'm not in league with those two!" Usopp pleaded.

"Chu. Stop telling such pathetic lies. You attacked Arlong-san right? Either way, there's no saving you." Usopp immediately switched his argument to save his life.

"Wh-What are you trying to say? Zoro, Kuro and I are buddies! If you hurt me, they won't stand for it at all!" The dagger slid further and further towards Usopps's phallic nose.

"Are you saying that if we kill you, Zoro and the dead man will come here?" Usopp started crying tears of fear.

"N-N-No, that's not right! Killing me is very bad! If you keep me alive, those two will appear! If you kill me, they'll definitely stay away!" The mermen sweat dropped at this strange logic. Nami stepped out from behind the door.

"Your lies are pathetic as ever, Usopp. Are you still the same weasel desperately clasping at life?" Usopp began to speak, asking her why she had joined, before Luffy's words rang in his head, silencing his tongue.

" _If that information gets around, bad things will happen to all involved parties!"_

Usopp swallowed his pride ( a difficult thing for him under the circumstances) and began to weave his most important lie ever.

"Nami! What are you doing with these mermen!" Her eyes were shaded as she grinned a sinister grin.

"I am part of this invincible crew." Usopp growled. He surreptitiously looked around to see if anybody was buying his act. To his surprise, they were.

'They don't suspect a thing!' He was emboldened by this, but once again swallowed his pride. He had to stay sharp. He couldn't let any of them know that he was tricking them.

"Part of the mermen's crew! You betrayed us!" Nami giggles evilly.

"You guys were really gullible. You actually thought that I was one of your nakama? How idiotic. I live and die by money. That's all you ever were to me, a big source of money." Usopp was completely fooled by her acting.

'Or...' Usopp thought with a cold sliver of dread sneaking down into his stomach. 'She isn't acting, and Luffy was completely fooled.' The thought sent a shiver down his spine. Kuroobi walked forward.

"Arlong-san, they apparently sawed their way through the ropes with this." He held out the large shard of glass. Arlong spat and swatted the proffered object away, breaking it under his heel.

"Your friends are creative ones. Sawing through their ropes with broken shards of glass..." The blade inched closer to Usopp's nose, close enough for him to feel the cold steel "I'll humor you, long nose. I'll spare your life. Besides..." He grinned a toothy grin. "A hostage always attracts attention. They'll come running."

"Wh-What is this?!" Hatchan stared at a body of a merman floating in the water with horrified eyes. "What happened here?!"

"It's the work of pirate hunter Zoro and a dead man. More importantly, where were you Hachi? If you were here, this wouldn't have happened." Hatchan leaped out of the water and gestured wildly.

"Of course, of course! If I had been here, this wouldn't have happened!" His eyes went white with rage. "This is beyond forgiveness!"

"So in other words, you have no idea where Zoro and Kuro of a Thousand plans went?" Hachi stroked his chin.

"Now that you mention it, there was a strange swordsman and a gentleman here..." His face went blue with shock as he realized who he helped escape. "You mean it was them!" The merman went slack-jawed at their superior's stupidity.

"So you did see them! You idiot! Where did the two go?"

"Since they wanted to see Arlong, I took them to Cocoyashi Village."

"What! You mean that Usopp was captured by that half-fish bastard?" Zoro slammed his fist against the wall, pinning a terrified villager to the wall.

"H-He was just taken to Arlong Park! He's probably dead by now!" Zoro stared at his hand, letting the man slump to the ground.

"Shit. That means while we were killing time playing poker, Usopp got caught." Kuro pushed up his mangled glasses.

"Go find him Zoro. I have to stay here to get new glasses. Without my eyesight, I am a liability in battle." Zoro nodded before running off on the forest trail.  
Kuro turned to the villagers standing nearby.

"Where is the nearest optometrist office?"

"Then there's nothing to worry about. It means that he's looking for me as well." Arlong grinned. Hachi spread his arms wide sheepishly.

"Well, he said he was Arlong-san's guest! I didn't think that you would return so quickly." Usopp grinned.

'Zoro is...that means that if I can buy myself some more time...!' Nami looked over at him and grabbed him and pulled out a length of rope, swiftly imprisoning him in the bonds. Usopp struggled in vain. The cold sliver of dread had solidified. Nami was not acting, Luffy had been fooled.

"Nami! I'm disappointed in you! Luffy doesn't doubt you one bit! Even after you steal his ship, he still believes in you! He told us that you are still one of us!" Nami's breath caught in her throat as a look flashes in her eyes that Usopp misses. "But you lied! You lied to all of us! How can you so calmly deceive someone like him!"

"The only thing I trust is money!" She said with a catch in her throat, trying not to break. "He's an idiot for being fooled." Her heart ached at that, but she had to keep it up.

Usopp twisted his head around and bit her hand. Nami screamed and let go. The bonds around him went slack, as she had not yet tied him up. He swiftly reached into his pouch and threw a pellet at the ground.

"Smoke star!" The area exploded in smoke, obscuring any and all vision. Usopp went towards the water, intent on swimming his way out while they were distracted. It was not to be.

"Sharks on darts!" Arlong yelled as he launched himself at the last place their hostage had been. Usopp did not make a sound as the razor-sharp nose of Nokogiri Arlong penetrated his chest. Usopp gurgled only when Arlong pushed the dying man off of him and into the water. Usopp floated downward into the pool in a cloud of his own blood. Nami stared with terrified, horrified, fearful eyes as her hand shot up to her mouth. Usopp was dead. Usopp was DEAD. Arlong never left any survivors. Usopp was dead. But he couldn't be dead...they were coming to save her..but she saw him die..Arlong cackled maniacally.

"SHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Let's see if you come running now Roanoa Zoro and Kuro of a Thousand plans! SHAHAHAHAHA!" Johnny stumbled back with crying eyes.

"Usopp-aniki was killed...by Arlong!" He fell back on his butt, the sensory overload of his friend being murdered in cold blood. "Monster...monster...he's a monster!" He turned and ran, away from that place of death, away from his friend's grave, away from the murderer named Arlong.

* * *

"Hey, Mohmoo! This is good enough!" Luffy commanded the 'steed' of the ship as the sea cow did as commanded. Sanji stepped up.

"What do you mean Luffy?"

"We still need to find Zoro, Usopp, Kuro, Johnny, Kaya and Merry." Luffy grinned. "Gunther! How far are we from Coyashi Island?"

"We are five miles captain." Gunther says.

"Alright. Dallas, all engines ahead full!" Luffy commands.

"Aye captain. All engines ahead full!" Dallas says as he pushes the six engine throttles to full speed. The throttle chimes going from 'ALL STOP' to 'ALL AHEAD'. A cloud of smoke bellows out of the exhaust funnel as the Iowa starts moving forward towards the island.

"Hard to starboard! All engines all stop!" Luffy orders.

"Aye captain. Hard to starboard! All engines stop!" Gunther repeats.

"Aye! Hard to starboard!" Clark says as he uses both hands to spin the ship's wheel to the right. Sanji and the others have to hold onto the railing due to how sharp and how fast the ship turns as it starts to list. Clark releases the ship's wheel and it spins as the ship straightens out.

"All engines stop!" Dallas says bring the throttles to 'ASTERN FULL' then to 'STOP'. The engines lurch to reverse for ten seconds and some crew members stumble then the engines stop, and the Iowa slows to a crawl and drifts on the sea. "Sir! All engines are stopped." Dallas says.

"All guns train to port side! Elevation 1,500, range 4 miles! Ready three TLAM'S!" Luffy orders as alarms start ringing throughout the ship.

"Aye captain!" Bonzo says.

All the deck guns turn to the left towards the island and the barrels rise and lower to the proper firing angle and three missile hatches open.

"Luffy what are you thinking?!" Sanji yells as the other two other crews are shocked to see how many guns there are.

"Sanji I am going to destroy Arlong Park. I have to do it with this ship." Luffy says before turning back to Bonzo. "All guns open fi..." Luffy starts, but trails off.

"What is your command captain?" Bonzo asks.

"All guns stand down!" Luffy says surprising the crew.

"All guns stand down." Bonzo says. The missile hatches close.

"What's up sir?" Gunther asks.

"Have a Abrams tank prepped and two trucks, a Humvee, and prep the infantry." Luffy orders. ""Bonzo leave the guns facing the island. There is a possibility that I will still need the Iowa to do a bombardment on the island." Luffy says to his weapons officer.

"Yes sir." Gunther and Bonzo say and run off to relay orders.

"What are you thinking captain?" Gin asks.

"We will fight Arlong instead of blowing the shit out of the place with the Iowa." Luffy says and turns to look out the bridge's windows. "Helm! All engines ahead full! Head for Coyashi Island!" Luffy barks and Dallas pushes the throttles forward and the Iowa starts to cut through the water as she changes course for the island. The Iowa stops a mile away from the beach and the ship is a buzz with crew members running around and doing things.

Luffy and his crew and infantry hopped out of the boats used to get to the beach. Some of the soldiers rode on the tank and some rode in the two trucks and Humvee. They started to line up in rows of five with each row containing eight soldiers.

"Alright, we are heading to Arlong Park, which is on the other side of the island. Your objective is to stun or subdue. Do not kill. I repeat. Do not kill. We are only after Arlong. Understood?"

"SIR YES SIR!"

"Good. Now mount up!"

"Sir!"

Luffy's troops board the two trucks and tank, where as Sanji, Gin, and Yosaku board the Humvee. The three vehicles follows the tank as it starts knocking down trees. A few minutes later the tank clears the trees till they come to a road that heads in the direction of Arlong Park. The tank lets the Humvee and two trucks by and brings up the rear. A couple of minutes later Luffy spots someone.

"Yo! Zoro!" Zoro was shocked and surprised to see who was all with Luffy and the four machines that he has never seen before.

"You bastard...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!" He yelled furiously.

"What do you mean? We came to find you and Kuro before we went for Nami. Where is he anyways?"

"He's over at Coco-something village getting new glasses. They broke when you launched us out of water." Zoro growls.

"Well if you two hadn't tried to leave that wouldn't have happened. I told you about trying to get Nami back. I was listening to the conversation while you were there. So his glasses breaking is punishment and you in pain is as well." Luffy says with a glare and Zoro shudders at the look.

"Yes captain."

"And where are Johnny and Usopp? And have you seen Kaya and Merry?" Luffy asks.

"Johnny? I haven't seen him since we were caught, Kaya and Merry I have not seen at all. And Usopp that idiot got himself caught by the mermen. We have to rescue him before he gets killed."

"He's dead." Johnny spoke, walking out from the trees. "Luffy's and the others eyes widen. "It's too late. Usopp-aniki is dead." Johnny punched the ground in helpless fury. "He was killed by that monster Arlong!" Luffy slumped to the ground. "Arlong stabbed him through the heart. I saw him fall into the pool in a puddle of his own blood. Usopp is dead!"

Luffy stood up and walked to the nearest tree and punched it breaking it in half to the shock of the others. A thump beside him did not break him from his reverie. Id did for the others however.

"Nami!" The woman sat beside Luffy, holding him as he cried, while Nami fought her own despair more successfully.

"Luffy...he's dead...Usopp's dead..." Zoro stepped forward.

"Is it true? Did Arlong kill Usopp?" She shakily nodded her head. "God...what happened?"

"Usopp...he tried to make a break for it, and Arlong got to him..." Nami huddled close to herself. "It's horrible..."

Luffy stood up, tears on his face drying. "Luffy?"

The temperature around them dropped a good fifty degrees as the water in the air turned into icicles. He turned around, a look in his red eyes as they were glowing that terrified everybody there. His haki was leaking out as well as the power of the Reaper.

"Nami..." He clenched his fists. "I'll kill him. I'll destroy him. I will kill everyone, I will mutilate every single merman inside Arlong Park. I will slice them all into millions of pieces and I will destroy every splinter of Arlong Park because THEY KILLED USOPP!" He roared releasing a wave of haki. It took all of the men there to restrain him, to keep him from rushing off to Arlong Park to make good on his threat. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL KILL EVERY MERMAN THERE!"

"Luffy! No! We can't!" Sanji yelled at him as he feebly clutched at the furious man's waist. "We have to wait for the others!"

"I'LL KILL THEM ALL WITHOUT THE OTHERS! I CAN DO IT, JUST LET ME GO!" He screamed. Tremors wracked Nami's body.

"Luffy...please...don't...i don't want you to die too...please..." Luffy froze at the words from Nami. Luffy cracked his knuckles.

"Zoro. Where the hell is Kuro." It wasn't a question. It was a command. Zoro stuttered a tiny bit at the foreign tone in his captain's voice.

"H-He was over in Cocoyashi Village. He had to get new glasses. Said that he was a liability without them."

Luffy then vanished in a black whisp and reappeared in a village. Kuro walked out of the eye doctor's office, pushing up a new pair of slightly-too-big glasses.

"Captain. What happened?"

"Usopp's dead." Kuro hissed slightly.

"Who did it?"

"Arlong. We're going to destroy him now. Come with me." The captain of the Black Cat pirates began to walk, before a small boy began running through the street shouting at the top of his lungs.

"The marines are coming! The marines are coming!" He pointed out to sea, and sure enough there was a marine ship sailing towards Cocoyashi Village.

"The survivors of Gosa Village contacted the government! The marines are here to rescue us!" Luffy looked at the ship. Luffy clenched his fist. His revenge would be set aside. He wouldn't let a single soul be killed by Arlong ever again. He slowly started walking towards the shore.

"Kuro. Change of plans. We're saving that marine ship from itself." Kuro nodded, pushing up his glasses.

"As you wish captain." Luffy stared at the ship waiting for it to make its move. Sure enough, a single cannon boomed out a report as a cannon ball flew through the air. Luffy stomped on the ground, and a plume of water shot up and snatched the iron ball out of the air, as the villagers gawked at this impossibility, Luffy began to write in the air with his finger.

"What in the watery hells was that!" Purin Purin yelled as the cannon ball was stolen out of the air. One of the marines under his command gasped and pointed down at the water.

"General! Look! Something's happening with the water!" Purin Purin stumbled over and looked where his soldier was pointing. He gaped. In the water, words were forming.

 _ **'Idiot! If I had let that cannon ball continue, you would have been destroyed utterly!'**_ Purin Purin drew back as if stung.

"Who are you!" The words disappeared as new ones replaced them.

 _ **'I am...a friend. One that hates these mermen more than you could possibly know. You should leave before they come to kill you.'**_ Purin Purin growled.

"But justice does not allow us to do that! We have to destroy these mermen!" The words wavered for a moment, before being whisked away and replaced by new ones.

 _ **'You...truly care about justice?'**_ Purin Purin nodded. **_'Good. That is good! I like that! You are, not like other marines I've met, who are petty and corrupt. Listen. You cannot hope to defeat these mermen. They are out of your league. Leave them to me. I have a different idea of what you can do.'_**

"What?"

 _ **'There is a marine that comes regularly, who wears a hat with weasel ears and laughs like a mouse. I think his name is Nezumi. It is my belief that he is taking payments from Arlong to keep his activities silent. Return to your headquarters and expose his duplicity. That is something only you can do.'**_ By the end of this long statement General Purin Purin was trembling.

"Nezumi, you snake...I know the man. His treachery will not go unpunished."

 _ **'Good. Now go, before they send men to destroy you. I will take care of Arlong and his scum by myself.'**_ The words receded, and the sea it was written on began to act like normal sea again instead of flat paper. Purin Purin immediately held out his hand.

"Wait! Who are you?" The sea flattened out, and the final message was written.

 _ **'My name...is Luffy. Now go!'**_ The sea dropped limply. Purin Purin was immediately walking the deck.

"You heard Luffy! We return to marine headquarters! We will expose the treacherous captain Nezumi! For the sake of justice!" The marines roared as the ship turned about and began the trek home. On shore, the citizens watched in anger and confusion as the savior marine ship turned tail and ran. Luffy nodded and dropped his finger.

"There. We have saved lives from Arlong." Kuro pushed up his glasses.

"Are you sure that it was wise giving them your name?"

"It does not matter anymore. They now know. What matters now is avenging Usopp. Come Kuro. We are continuing onto Arlong Park." The two captains turned and slowly walked the path to the building where their nakama died.

* * *

Doctor Nako felt a tug at his soul, unlike anything he had felt before.

"What...?" He immediately forgot the feeling as a thought gripped him. 'You know what...I feel like taking a walk along the beach. And that's what I'll do.' He stood up and walked out of the health clinic. 'There aren't any patients in today, and I've never done it for fun, so why not.' He walked down the cobbled road, ignoring the massive crowd at the shoreline as he shuffled amiably down the sandy beach. 'Yeah...this nice...relaxing too...' He spotted a large shape on the tide. "Whoa...that's some big flotsam...wonder what it is..." He peered at it before gasping. "Wait a minute! That's not flotsam! That's a body!" He rushed out into the water, grabbing hold of the person's arm as he dragged him in. He flipped the man onto his back and immediately did CPR. The man coughed up water almost immediately. Nako sighed. "Thank god...he didn't drown to death..." He unsnapped the man's overalls and peered inside. He gaped. "My god! That's one hell of a stab wound! We've got to get you to the clinic!"

Doctor Nako was wrapping the wound in gauze when the man sat up abruptly.

"What? Hey, you shouldn't be up!" The man looked around the room.

"Where am I?" Doctor Nako continued to wrap the wound in gauze.

"You're in my health clinic. Now lie down. You've got a nasty stab wound, and you shouldn't..." His voice trailed off when he realized the wound he was wrapping was no longer there. "What? But I was sure that..." The man stood up. He looked over at a bag hanging on a chair. He snapped it open and looked at the care-worn green slingshot.

"Cool! Is this mine?"

"Well, it was with you when I found you, so..." The man turned around and bowed.

"Thank you for helping me, but I really need to get back to..." He thumbed his chin. " Who do I need to get back to?" He stroked his chin. "Come to think of it..." He turned to the doctor, who was still trying to figure out how the wound mysteriously vanished. "Hey, ossan! Do you know who I am?"

* * *

As always please leave reviews!


	15. Chapter 15: Luffy's march to Arlong Park

_Here is chapter 15._

* * *

 _Chapter 15: Luffy's march to Arlong Park_

"Who you are...?" The doctor repeated. The man nodded.

"Yeah! I can't remember a thing! So, do you know who I am?" Nako shook his head. The man shrugged. "Ah, well! It's bound to come to me sooner or later." He peered out the window at the village. "Say where are we?"

"This is Cocoyashi Village. I suggest you get out of here quick. We've been dominated by a group of mermen pirates for the past eight years. If they see you, they might kill you." The man started rubbing his temples.

'Pirate...why does that sound familiar...and, mermen...?' A memory flashed by him. 'I am the great captain...' There was a name, he knew it, but it continually slipped from his grasp. He straightened up.

"That's right! I'm a pirate captain!" He grinned. "That's what I am. I'm a pirate. I'm not afraid of any stupid mermen! I'll take them all on! For I am a brave pirate captain of the sea!" He hunkered down immediately. Something about what he said sent another memory to him. 'I am a brave warrior of the sea! That's why they call me the brave captain...' The name slipped through his fingers once again. The man growled. Why couldn't he remember the name! "So you honestly don't know who I am?" The doctor peered at his face, before snapping his fingers.

"That's it! You were that boy who attacked Arlong! You shot Arlong with that very slingshot!" The man looked at the slingshot in his hand.

"Really?" He walked towards the man, only for something in his bag to clink. He snapped it open, curious. "Hey! These are some slingshot pellets! Cool!" He rattled around inside. "Wow, there are a lot in here! I must have been a whiz with this thing! I wonder if I've still got it?" He walked out of the house, gesturing for the doctor to follow. "Hey, doc! Pick out a target for me! I wanna see how good of a shot I am!" Doctor Nako looked around, before pointing at an oddly shaped knot on a tree about fifty paces away.

"See that knot? Try that." The man pulled back on the slingshot and released in one swift motion, and the lead star sank right in the middle of the knot.

"That was easy. Let's try something else." The doctor nodded before pointing at a weather vane shaped like a rooster high above them, about a hundred paces away.

"Shoot the eye out of that weather vane." The man pulled out another lead star, pulled back, lined up his sight and released, all within the space of two or three seconds. The vane twirled around, and when it stopped, the eye was gone. The doctor pointed at a knot on a house 150 paces away. "Let's see if you can get that."

"Yosh!" He pulled out one last lead star, lined up his aim, taking longer than usual. He let go, and the lead star shot straight into the center of the knot. The doctor gaped.

"My god! I said that one as a joke! You actually got it!" He stroked his chin before looking around cautiously. "Have you ever used a gun before?"

"A gun? I wouldn't remember." The doctor ran into the health clinic and disappeared. He came back with two matching flintlock pistols.

"Here. Take these. They have gun powder, but no bullets. It's a new model in South Blue, with six rounds and a rapid fire action. I just got them smuggled to me by my cousin in case of a revolt happens. You could probably use them better than I could. Try them out." The man took the two pistols from him, hefting them about.

"Hmmm...not bad. A little hefty, but I can get used to that." He snapped open the six-bullet cartridge. He fed some of his lead stars in. they fit perfectly. He snapped the cartridge shut. He cocked the gun and pointed at the knot on the tree with both guns. He emptied all twelve bullets at it. When the smoke cleared, there was only one hole in the tree. The man scratched his head. "What? I missed?" The doctor, not believing his eyes, pulled out a pocket knife and walked over to the knot. He chiseled away at the bottom of it, until twelve bullets rolled into his hand.

"I-Impossible..." The man's eyes bugged out as he stared at the pistols in his hands. "You got all twelve bullets in the same hole...you're like the king of snipers...Sogekiking..." The man looked up.

"Sogeking...I like that!" He pointed his finger up. "Yosh! That will be my name! Sogeking! I am the brave captain Sogeking!"

* * *

SMASH! A pot flew through the glass window as Nojiko walked to her home. Nojiko looked up, startled as the crashing continued. She then realized the only person who could even do this. She exhaled and smiled wryly as she walked into the trashing of her home.

"Aah. You made quite the mess." Nami ignored her as she huddled at the table, trying to fight the tremors running through her body. Nojiko immediately noticed this. "What's the matter?"

"He's dead..Usopp is dead.." Nojiko drew back.

"The long-nosed fellow from your crew?" Nami's head whipped up.

"You know him!" Nojiko nodded. Nami slumped down. "I saw him get killed in front of me...Arlong got to him before I could...I could have saved him.." Nojiko said nothing as her sister continued. "If I could, if I had the choice, I would have stayed with them forever. And now one of them is gone forever..." Nojiko stood up and began to walk out of the house, before pausing at a window. Her eyes narrowed.

"Nami. We've got trouble. Marines." Nami whipped her head up. "They've probably come to get Arlong, but I'm not so sure. Go out the back." Nami nodded, her self control back in place. Nojiko walked out the door and confronted the marines. Nami hesitated before placing an ear to the wall, intent on not leaving Nojiko. The head marine chuckled.

"Are you Nami, the thief?" Nami sucked in a breath. Nojiko snorted.

"That witch? She stopped living here years ago. She's with Arlong now."

"I find that doubtful. Our investigations have led us to believe that she is hiding stolen pirate treasure here." Nami hissed softly. "AS of now, the government will now confiscate all of the stolen goods here." Nojiko gulped and laughed a little too forcefully.

"Are you deaf or stupid? There's no stolen treasure here! Instead of going after small-time thieves, you should be arresting Arlong!" The marine chuckled again.

"If there is no stolen treasure, then you won't mind if we search your property. Men!" He waved his arm. "Look for the stolen goods!" The marines fanned out into the orange groves, picking up shovels along the way. Nojiko's eyes widened before grabbing a shovel herself and hefting it onto her shoulders. She swung the metal end and struck a marine in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground.

"Don't you dare touch my orange groves!" She looked the marine straight in the eye. "Is this what the marines do now! Invade people's private property and cause damage when there's a pirate killing and destroying! If you're not here to help us then get the hell out of here!" The marine matched her glare.

"Don't talk as if you're superior. Men! Continue the search!" The marines continued to fan out. "You still haven't found it? It's not like we are looking for a needle in a haystack! It's one hundred million beli, for god's sake!" Nami's eyes shot wide open as a lead weight dropped into her stomach.

"No..." She breathed.

'SHAHAHAHAHA!' Arlong's laughter echoed in the annals of her mind. Genzo grabbed the Marine by the scruff of his neck.

"Hey! How do you know the amount!" The marine looked down.

"Let go of me!" Genzo shook him like a rag doll.

"You corrupt bastard! That money is for saving our village!" Nami sucked yet another breath in, the information being too much to bear. Nezumi chuckled.

"Are you saying that this entire village is on this theft and wishes to be arrested?" Genzo threw him to the ground and began to pummel him mercilessly. Nezumi screamed.

"Gyaaahh! Shoot him! Shoot him!"

"No!" Nami screamed as she ran out of the cottage. The thunder of rifles drowned out her words as the sheriff of Coyashi Village buckled to the ground. Nami grounded to a stop, staring with horrified eyes at the growing pool of deep red blood around her father-figure. Nezumi hauled himself up before looking over at Nami.

"Oh? You're here?" Nami ran to him and smashed his face in, the bone snapping with an audible 'CRACK'. Nezumi fell to the ground writhing in pain as he clutched his horribly mangled nose. "GYAAAAAAHH!" Nami hauled Genzo to his feet and hoisted the man onto her back. Once she was sure that he was secure, she ran while the marines were still busy with attending to their fallen captain, with Nojiko trailing behind her. She ran like she had never ran before, to Coyashi Village. The only place where he could be possibly be safe.

Sogekiking held up his finished work, a pleased smile on his face.

"Excellent! This is perfect! I never knew I was so good with my hands." He strapped on the newly created belt to his waist, before shoving both of his pistols into the enlarged belt loops. "Alright! I, brave captain Sogekiking am ready for anything!"

"HELP!" A girl's voice rang out. Sogekiking looked up. A girl with a fiery head of orange hair had run into the village, a bleeding man on her back. A tan girl with blue hair and extensive tattoos followed her. "Help! Genzo's been shot!" Sogeking ran to where she had placed the man. He looked over the shoulders of the crowd that was already there as the doctor questioned her.

"Who did this?"

"The marines, working for Arlong." The crowd gasped. Nojiko nodded as Nami shuddered.

"They stole all of the money to buy the village."

"Nami..."

"Na-Chan..." The crowd murmured. Nami, as Sogeking gathered her name was, stood up suddenly, her eyes shaded. She ran off down the road. Sogeking stepped forward.

"What money doctor? What was that about buying the village?" Doctor Nako looked up.

"You're still here?" He looked down. "This town has been taken over by the mermen. If Nami could get one hundred million beli, she could free Coyashi Village from Arlong. He had promised her that. But he...! he broke his word! We survived for eight years, hoping for our freedom! But he broke his word!" Sogeking growled.

"That bastard! Doing that to a kind girl like that! He preyed on her for eight years, and he deceives her!" He pulled out one of his pistols. "I've only been here a few hours, but I already know what I want! I want vengeance for that poor girl!" The crowd roared with approval. Sogeking fired a shot into the air. "I want to make the man who made that girl suffer pay for what he has done!" The crowd roared again. He fired another shot, further riling them up. "I want to kick some merman ass! Who's with me!"

"RAAAAAAAHH!" The crowd cheered.

"Then grab whatever you can and LET'S FIGHT!" Sogeking emptied all of his rounds into the air as the crowd rushed off into their homes, grabbing clubs, frying pans, pitchforks, poles with kitchen knifes taped to them. Sogeking snapped open the guns and filled the cartridge with exploding rounds. He snapped the rounds shut with a flick of his wrist. He started shouting to the reassembled crowd. "You have been fighting for your lives for over eight years, for a hope that was doomed from the start! Now I say that we take what's ours!"

"YEAH!" The crowd shouted.

"WAIT!" Sogeking turned around and looked, along with the rest of the crowd, at Nami approaching, the smile on her face obviously a farce. "Just wait a little longer! I'm going to try again! I'm going to get the money! It'll be easier this time. I have lots of experience . It's okay, you don't have to worry." She laughed hollowly. "Compared to before..." She gulped. "It's okay. I'm fine." She walked forward, her eyes closed in a fake smile. Sogeking stepped forward and embraced her in a hug. Nami's eyes snapped open at his voice.

"Nami, is it?" Her eyes widened to impossible sizes at his voice. "They are willing to die for you. They cannot be denied. They want Arlong's head on a platter. So stand aside." Sogeking gently pushed her to the side, Nami not resisting at all. "LET'S FIGHT!"

"YEAH!" The crowd charged by her as she stared at the leader of the ragtag mob.

"Usopp..." Her knees gave out from underneath her as she looked up as a tear ran down her cheek. "No...you're dead..."

Luffy glowed an evil aura as he and Kuro walked through the forest silently. Luffy opened all his senses to the Mizu Mizu fruit and the Yami Yami fruit. Suddenly, he stopped, his eyes wide.

"Nami...Kuro, meet and lead the others to Arlong Park and wait for me there. I have some unattended business to take care of." He disappeared in a swirl of water. Kuro nodded to the empty clearing.

"As you wish captain."

Luffy reappeared from a rivulet of blood as Nami continued to stab at the tattoo on her arm, oblivious to his sudden appearance.

"ARLONG!ARLONG!ARLONG!ARLO-" Luffy grabbed the knife out of her hand. Nami turned around, her face streaming with tears. The sight of her, crying and covered with her own blood struck a primal chord in Luffy. One that he embraced.

"Luffy..."

"Please don't do that Nami. I can feel you doing that." Nami shot to her feet and buried her face into his chest and cried and Luffy holds her close to him. "I'm sorry Nami. This is all my fault. If I was here five days ago, this would've never have happened." Luffy says as he hugs Nami.

"I don't blame you Luffy. It was the Krieg pirates. Luffy..." Luffy looks down. " Usopp's alive..." Luffy's eyes widened to the maximum. "He went off to die again...I don't want you guys to die..." She sobbed more. "Luffy...help me..." Luffy said nothing, his eyes shaded. With slow preciseness, he grabbed his hat off of his head and placed it on Nami's head. He laid a hand on her bleeding wound and pushed, clotting the blood flow. He took a few steps away before screaming to the heavens.

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" Nami's eyes widened as she realized what Luffy had just done.

 _-Flashback-_

" _That's a pretty precious hat you have there." Luffy smiled._

" _Aye. That it is. This is one of my most treasured possessions. I wouldn't let this out of my sight for the world."_

 _-End of flashback-_

Nami looked at his retreating figure, tears streaming down her face once again. "Luffy..."

Luffy had remembered why he was fighting. That feeling of being stabbed in the arm, that feeling of absolute hopelessness when he had been omniscient, the feeling of tears and blood from Nami. That was why he was fighting. Not because he hated Arlong, not because Arlong had tried to kill Usopp. It was because he made her cry. That was why he was fighting. Because he never wanted to see her cry again. Luffy looked at the three figures in front of him.

"Zoro. Gin. Sanji. I thought that I told you to go to Arlong Park."

"you did tell us that." Sanji started.

"but we just didn't want to listen." Zoro continued.

"Where yo go, we go." Gin finished. Luffy nodded.

"Let's go." The three looked up.

"Right!" They got up and walked shoulder to shoulder, cutting an imposing figure. Nami felt her tears dry up. These people, these nakama. They all were fighting for her, because she was unhappy, they were willing to fight to the death.

"Luffy..."

Luffy looked up at the figures in the road, sighing.

"Does nobody listen to my commands anymore? What is this Kuro?" Kuro pushed up his glasses, his cat claws already donned.

"you seemed extremely agitated about something captain. I thought it might be best if we didn't leave you alone. Who knows what could happen when you're anxious?" Luffy chuckled silently.

"Very well then." Luffy boarded the Humvee and Nami joins him in the Humvee and the others climbed into one of the trucks. Luffy starts it and puts it into gear and the small convoy makes its way to Arlong Park. Luffy picks up a radio and speaks into it. "Let's make Arlong pay!"

* * *

Sogeking ran down the dirt road leading to the accursed pirate base, the villagers behind him whooping and screaming. The mob halted at the sight of the two bloody and beaten swordsmen sitting in front of the door. Sogeking stepped forward.

"Out of the way." The swordsman looked up took one glance and nearly choked on their saliva. "Well? Are you going to move or not? We're here for Arlong."

"U-U-U-Uso-Usopp-aniki!" The one in green shouted hysterically.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" The two jumped up and danced around each other, crying tears of joy. Sogeking merely cocked his head and stared at them.

"You're weird. And who's Usopp?" The two bounty hunter halted mid-prance and stared at him.

"You're Usopp. That's your name." Sogeking shook his head, fighting an unexplainable headache.

"No, it's not! My name is Sogeking! That's the name that I made for myself as a brave captain of the sea!" He cleared his head. "That doesn't matter! We're here for revenge for Nami!" The two bounty hunters sobered up.

"Usopp-aniki, we're waiting for Luffy and the others." Sogeking growled.

"I'm telling you, my name is not Usopp!" Yosaku looked at Johnny, an unreadable expression on his face. He pointed at himself.

"fine then, Sogeking. Do you know who I am?" Sogeking shook his head. "Do you know who Luffy is?" He shook his head again. "Zoro? Sanji? Nami? Kuro?" Sogeking held up a hand.

"That last one sounds familiar. Where did I hear that one..." He shrugged. "Nope, don't know any of them." Johnny turned to Yosaku.

"Could it be that Arlong almost killing him made him forget everything?"

"It's possible. Near-death experiences have been known to do that."

"But what are we going to tell Luffy-aniki? We can't just say that Usopp doesn't remember anything about his crew." Sogeking's ears perked up at the last sentence.

"Say, who is this Luffy-aniki? Is he one of my subordinates?" Johnny and Yosaku whirled around, surprised.

"Usopp-aniki!"

"My name's not Usopp!" Sogeking yelled. "And we don't have time for this! We're here to defeat Arlong!" The two blades shifted back up as Yosaku and Johnny reassured their grip.

"We can't do that. We tried to avenge your death on our own, but we got our asses handed to us on a silver platter. The villagers couldn't do any better. We're waiting for the only people who can possibly do anything about it."

"But why?" Sogeking shouted.

"They tried to kill you."

"And they made Nami-aniki cry."

"What further reason do we need?" The two bounty hunters spoke in unison. Nojiko growled as she pushed forward.

"No time!" The two blades were at her throat before she could take another step.

"We don't usually hurt woman without bounties" Yosaku began.

"But if you try to go in there, you will be killed. We will do whatever is necessary to keep you from doing that." Johnny finished. Nojiko growled. Johnny and Yosaku looked over the heads of the mob and nodded. "There!"

The crowd turned to the sound of falling trees to see four weird machines. The four machines stop in front of them as people with guns climb off two. Luffy climbed out of a slightly smaller machine and is followed by Nami. Sanji threw the burned-out stub of a cigarette on the ground. Zoro shifted his grip on his single katana. Gin twirled his tonfa lightly in his grip. Kuro pushed up his glasses up his nose. The soldiers were prepping their guns. They walked in silence through the crowd. Luffy looked over to the side and spotted the leader of the mob. The sight nearly made his heart stop. He forced himself to find his voice as he spoke.

"Usopp. You're alive." Usopp growled, but said nothing. Luffy looked at the twin pistols in his grip and quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing about them. "Come on. We're avenging our navigator." The water-darkness man wound up his fist and smashed the steel doors clean off their hinges and sending them to the wall on the other side of the compound. Arlong's head whipped up in abject shock, eyes narrowed. Luffy pulled his fist back up.

"Arlong. Your ass is grass!"

* * *

Please leave reviews.


	16. Chapter 16: Luffy fights Arlong

Okay, I was debating if I should post this chapter Now or later, but you know what I decided to post it now.

So here is chapter 16.

* * *

Chapter 16: Luffy fights Arlong

"Who the hell are you?" Luffy looked at Arlong with such loathing, such hatred that he swallowed his tongue for a moment.

"Name's Luffy. I'm a pirate. Remember it." One of the nameless mermen stepped in front of him as he continued his silent procession to the merman boss.

"Hey, hey, hey. You can't just come barging in here expecting to see the boss. You gotta..." Luffy in a flash had drawn his .44 magnum revolver and pulled the trigger. Everyone watches as the merman is shot in the chest with a hole the size of a tea cup. The merman drops to the ground dead.

"Don't get in my way." Luffy says darkly while staring at Arlong. The villagers have chills run down their spines at the tone.

'S-Scary!' Arlong's shock turned to anger as Luffy holstered the revolver.

"And what does a pirate want with me?" Luffy stood there and went inside himself. He searched for all the hatred that he had ever felt, all of the anger, all of the negative emotions he had ever felt and focused them into his fist. With a scream of rage, the image of a sobbing Nami in his mind's eye. Luffy vanished in black whisps and reappeared and smashed his fist into Arlong's face, and the giant merman went tumbling ass-over-tea kettle into the stone wall, destroying it completely. Luffy glared at him with mind-consuming hatred.

"Don't you dare make my navigator cry!"

"You bastard!" The mermen flunkies leaped out of the water and charged at Luffy. That idea immediately grounded to a halt as three black balls bounced in front of them. "Huh? What are these...?" The mermen look confusedly at the small black balls which then explode as the others are cut down by a wall of bullets and another explosion. Luffy looks over his shoulder to see smoke coming from the barrel on the tank, and Luffy's men putting new clips in their guns. Usopp, Zoro and the others stepped forward.

"Oi, oi, oi! Don't go charging in there all alone!" Luffy looked at him.

"It's not like I'm going to lose even if I'm alone.

"Idiot. I'm telling you not to steal all the kills." Sanji stepped forward and stood next to Usopp.

"Usopp's got the right idea, Luffy. Save some for the rest of us."

"My name's not Usopp!"

"Luffy, are you sure you got the right guy?" Zoro said as he stepped up. "He says he's not Usopp, and he's way to brave to be him. Not only that, I haven't heard a single lie out of him yet."

"Of course! Lying is a filthy habit. I brave captain Sogeking, have never told one lie in my life!"

"Yep, definitely the wrong guy." Arlong glared as he picked himself up from the rubble. Hachi gaped. He pointed directly at the green-haired swordsman.

"That's him! That's the unknown swordsman!"

"That's Roanoa Zoro." Kuroobi said in a deadpan voice. Hachi stroked his chin.

"As I thought, I knew it! He's the one who tricked me! He rode me...I mean, I gave him a ride..." Luffy looked over at Zoro, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"You rode him Zoro? I never knew you were into men...let alone mermen-"

"SILENCE! I KILL YOU!" Zoro screamed as some of the others snickered. He whipped out his katana and rushed Luffy. The captain merely blocked the blade with a lazy flick of his summoned sword.

"Oi, oi, oi. You're supposed to be fighting them, not me." One of the mermen who was not cut down by bullets pointed at Sogeking with a wild look in his eye.

"Look, it's that long-nose guy." Hachi yelled out in surprise.

"Huh! But Arlong-san killed that guy!"

"Arlong-san never fails to kill his prey. How is he still alive? Chuu." Chuu said astonished. Sogeking's mind had focused in on one word.

"You tried to KILL me!" He pointed at Arlong. "Nobody tries to kill the great captain Sogeking and lives to tell the tale!" He whipped out one of his pistols and flicked a pellet into the cartridge. He snapped it shut and pointed it at Arlong. "Sogeking gunpowder bullet!" The bullets exploded in Arlong's face as the remaining nameless flunkies gasped.

"Arlong-san!" The smoke cleared, and Arlong spat out a tiny amount of blood. Sogeking looked faintly surprised.

"What? You're still alive? The gunpowder must have been wet or something..."

"No blow from an inferior being will defeat me." Arlong chuckled. "Pirates, eh? So that's how you guys know each other. You're the captain they were talking about. Tell me, how did you do the water trick?" Luffy growled.

"Like I'd tell a bastard like you!" Arlong laughed.

"SHAHAHAHAHAHA! It does not matter, for what can inferior being like you do against us?" Hachi laughed as he walked forward.

"You guys are idiots! What makes you think that Arlong's going to waste time on you!" Luffy snorted.

"That's rich. You're calling us idiots? Says the man who gave his enemies a free ride." Hachi stuttered.

"Y-You inferior being! I'll show you!" He turned around and cupped his elongated mouth, and began playing it like a trumpet, of all things. Luffy quirked an eyebrow. The ground began rumbling immediately after. Sogeking looked around.

"The hell? Some kind of secret weapon?" Hachi laughed wildly.

"You guys can be his next meal! Show yourself, Mohmoo!" A spray of water shot up as the sea cow emerged. "There you are, my mighty pet! Destroy our enemies!" Mohmoo roared, only for it to die suddenly as it caught sight of Luffy.

"Oh. It's just Mohmoo. I was worried for a second there."

"MOOmoo! MooOO Moo! (My Liege! What are you doing here?)" It started to tremble. "MooMoO Mooo? mooo MOO! (Are you one of the enemies? I don't know what to do!)" Luffy jerked his head at Arlong, telling him to silently follow orders. Mohmoo trembled some more before roaring loudly and moving towards Luffy. Sogeking yelped.

"Do something Straw Hat!" Luffy started to have electricity surge around him with purple and black lights glowing around him. The air became colder and darker as the clouds darken and it felt like it was harder to breath. Then a purple and black pillar of light shot up into the sky with purple and black bolts of lightning surging around it. The clouds turn darker and start swirling around the pillar of light. Everyone has to shield their eyes from the light and wind. When the wind and light dies down, what everyone sees is something that horrifies and terrorfies both sides. The Black Cats, Disbanded Krieg pirates pass out or piss their pants. The only ones who are not freaking out are the soldiers from the Iowa. Nami drops to her knees, pale and with her hands over her mouth as she stares with wide scared, trembling eyes.

'L-Luffy...?'

Standing in Luffy's place is a hooded figure with hands and arms that has decaying flesh and missing skin in some spots standing at 100 feet tall with a 105 foot tall scythe. They can see a pair of red eyes that seem to be penetrating through a black mist that is coming from the hood as the figure looks down at Mohmoo who is at a height of 80 feet. Mohmoo freezes and starts to tremble even more at seeing Luffy's appearance.

"WHAAAA!" Hachi shouted incredulously. Arlong's eyes were wide as saucers and his skin turns a lighter blue.

"Th-The Reaper!"

" **Now Mohmoo, I believe that you should leave."** Luffy says as he twirls his scythe. The massive sea king was really scared and nodded its head and took off swimming away at a pace far more faster than when he pulled the ship to Cocoyashi Island. Luffy turns and looks down at Arlong, who's breath catches in his throat as he now has all the Devil's attention.

" **I did not come here to fight small fry! I came here for your soul** **Nokogiri Arlong!"** Luffy swings his scythe at Arlong who was frozen in his spot. At the last second Arlong dodges as the black slash cuts the ground and a quarter of Arlong Park off, which collapses to to the ground. Arlong scrambles away from the rubble. Luffy returns his scythe and summons his Nodachi as he reverts back to normal and then summons water and creates a sword from water. Arlong's eyes widen.

"You have a devil fruit."

"Yes, but I ate two devil fruits, thus increasing my abilities as the Devil."

"W-Who are you? Besides being the Reaper?" Luffy spread his arms wide, a solemn look on his face.

"I have many names, and I have no name, for they drift away with the currents."

* * *

I am sorry that this chapter was really short. this by far was my shortest chapter for this story. well...as always please leave reviews!

Elderh.


	17. Chapter 17: Luffy VS Arlong Part II

Alright here is chapter 17!

* * *

Chapter 17: Luffy vs. Arlong Part II

Arlong's eyes widen slightly then narrowed.

"You...know the sea lore?" Arlong cackled maniacally forgetting of who is in front of him. "SHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, this just keeps getting better and better! I think I'm going to enjoy killing you human!" Luffy cracked his knuckles.

"Oh, but why now? We're the main course! Why not let some of the appetizers go first? After all, fish does go down well..."

Arlong cackled.

"SHAHAHAHA! If you weren't an inferior race, I might have asked you to join my crew!" Arlong looked over at the remaining mermen. "You heard the human. Give us a show!"

"Raaaaaarrr!" The pirates and soldiers yelled as they stormed through the gate and started finding targets to fight.

"Nyuu! I will enjoy my revenge swordsman!" Hachi cried out as he sucked in a breath. "Tako-hachi-BLACK!" A drop of black ink sprayed out in a wide arc, forcing the two swordsmen to leap out of the way. Kuro flipped his glasses up.

"It would be a crippling blow if he were to hit us with that ink. Avoid that at all cost." The pirate captain leaped back and sliced at the octopusman's head, shaving off an entire spike of hair. He clutched his head.

"Nyuu! You bastard! I'm gonna..." Kuro tensed. "Do nothing. I mean, it's only hair, it'll grow back." Kuro blinked.

"Eh?"

"Roanoa and Kuro! You can not defeat me! I have six arms to your four! Isn't it great? Isn't it wonderful?" He crowed as he waved his arms like a hula dancer. Kuro pushed up his glasses, a bemused expression on his face.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Hachi blinked, before growling.

"Kuro! Nyuu! Tako-hachi-punch!" He swung with his left fists at Kuro, barely grazing his face. He jumped back as Zoro swung in. "Special-move-octopus-catching-the-blade-with-bare-hands!" He slapped his hands together as the blade traveled downwards.

Silence...

"OWW! That hurt!" Hatchan yelped as blood trickled down his forehead.

"We don't have time to play around with you!" Zoro roared, annoyance finally clouding his judgment. He panted as his wound throbbed painfully. 'Shit...I still haven't healed yet...' Kuro pushed up his glasses, eying Zoro.

"Zoro, allow me to fight him. Your wounds still have not healed yet."

"Like hell...I ain't losing to anybody..." His body stiffened as he slumped to the ground, Kuro's hand was where his neck was. Two medics from the group of soldiers rushed over with a stretcher and put Zoro on it.

"Good job Kuro. Knowing this idiot he would have made his wounds even worse." One of the medics said as he helped the other lift the stretcher and they rushed out of the courtyard to where they had set up a field infirmary 25 yards from Arlong Park. Kuro nodded and pushed up his glasses.

"Rest awhile. I'll battle your foe." He slowly turned to face the octopus in front of him. "My plan involves your demise. And my plans never fail." He lunged forward, pointer finger extended. Hatchan smacked the blade away, only to duck when the other four fingers followed.

"Nyuu!" Sanji stared at the pirates from the other two crews fighting. Then he stared at the cat-like captain, uncertainty in his eyes.

"He..."

"Getting distracted by them will mean your death!" Kuroobi shouted as he swung a fin at Sanji. He whirled around for the blow to be intercepted by a tonfa.

"Oi, oi, oi. I thought I said that I was your opponent." Gin swung the cannonball at Kuroobi's face. "Forgetting who you're fighting will spell YOUR death!" A fin shot up and blocked the blow. Kuroobi stared at Gin slightly.

'He's strong...I felt that all the way through the bone...' Gin continued to hammer away at Kuroobi, hoping to get in a lucky shot. His tonfa caught Kuroobi's pointer finger. The stingray merman hissed in pain as the digit gave an audible crack. Gin smirked.

"Oops. Did I break something?"

"You damn human..." Kuroobi growled. Kuro shoved up his glasses, staring at Hatchan, hanging from a pole.

"Tako-Hachi-number...nine." And he continued to hang upside down from the pole. Kuro stared at him for the longest time, before speaking.

"You're not coming down from there on your own, are you?" Hatchan grinned.

"Nyuu~." Kuro grinned.

"Just the way I like it." In an instant, he was at Hatchan's height, grinning as he ran up the pole.

"Huh!" Hatchan yelped as Kuro ran past him, to the top of the pole. Quick as he was running, he stopped, and let gravity take its toll.

"Kitty in the tree!" Kuro began slicing his arms back and forth across the pillar, mechanical as clockwork as he fell, Hatchan screamed as the two hands passed across him. The suction cups on his arms failed, and he fell to the ground. Kuro landed on his feet lightly as Hatchan thumped to the ground. Kuro pushed up his glasses, easy as you please. "Hiss."

CRACK! The pillar slid into a hundred pieces, as thin as leaves where Kuro had sliced it. With a thunder of stone, the stone leaves fell to the ground, creating a great cloud of dust. Kuro grinned.

"I've never been too good with creating new attacks, but I felt inspired with that one." The octopus merman forced himself to his feet, growling curses at him.

"You bastard...I'm not even serious yet!" He launched himself at another pillar and shimmied up it to the next level.

"You want a leveled fight?" Kuro ran up the pillar after the octopus. As soon as he took a step on the second floor, he was forced onto the defensive as six massive sabers slashed at his face. "Ghhh!"

"Behold! Six-sword style!" Hatchan swung again at Kuro's face. "You may have ten swords, but your blades are are flimsy, and easily broken! They lack any power behind your strokes." Kuro swiped at the octopus's stomach. Hatchan leaped away.

"Shut up!" He lunged forward, pointer finger extended. "I'll kill you!" Hatchan bashed the blade way.

"However with six swords, I can focus all of my power into the attacks, and overpower your defense!" He swung again with all six, and Kuro was forced to one knee.

'Damn...he's right, dammit all. He's got me beat in terms of strength...but he's no match for my mind...' Kuro rolled out from under him and began to dodge the blows. 'There's no way I could possibly defeat him...not with his six arms...I need to disable his arms...' His eyes widened. 'That's it!' He sprinted with his incredible speed around the octopus, cat claws at the ready. With a yell, he plunged his blades in a w form into three of Hatchan's arms. Hatchan screamed as Kuro pulled the blades out a smirk on his face.

"You bastard! That hurt!" Hatchan whirled around, only to stare at his left side confusedly. "What! Why can't I move my arms!"

"Because I disabled your arms." Kuro pushed up his glasses, an incredibly pleased smirk on his face. "An octopus has the majority of their neurons in their arms. Two-thirds to be precise. If you can hit them precisely, or attack enough, the neurons would be severed, and the brain can no longer control them. Don't worry, I doubt it's permanent."

"YOU BASTARD!" With a mighty roar, the octopus swung his entire right side of swords onto Kuro's cat claws. With an almighty crunch, the finger blades snapped. Kuro's eyes widened as Hatchan slammed into his chest. "I'll kill you!" He swung again. Kuro only barely raised his right hand in time to block. With another crunch, all five blades on that hand had snapped as well.

"No..." Kuro scrambled away. The octopus looked ready to kill him. Kuro continued to scoot away from him, when his hand touched something cold. His eyes widened as he realized what he had a grasp of.

"Today, you DIE!" Hatchan swung. Kuro tossed the snapped finger blade at Hatchan. It punctured into his chest. Hatchan's eyes widened as he gulped for air. With trembling eyes, he slowly looked down at his chest, at the slowly growing pool of blood under his shirt. "What...? You..killed me...?" Hatchan stumbled forwards, then dropped to his knees, with a force that made the second floor give way. Kuro panted, exhausted as he looked at the hole.

"Hahhh...hahhh...hahhh...I probably...punctured...one of his hearts...hahhh..." He gulped down a gasp of air. "Hahhh...damn...I need...to work on...my endurance...hahhh..." He picked up the broken blade. "Damn...I'll need to get some...replacements at a blacksmith...later..." He dropped to the ground and closed his eyes. "I'm going to...take a short rest...now..." And Kuro's breathing relaxed. The sound of cracking wood is heard as cracks make their way towards Kuro from the hole that Hatchan made. The floor under Kuro gives way and he falls to the first floor and happens to land next to some medics form the Iowa, who are surprised to see him, which then turns into concern as they see him not moving. They check him over and assemble a stretcher and carry him out of Arlong Park.

'I believe it is time to end this.' Luffy thinks. "Gin, Sanji you guys have to get out. Where's Kuro?" Luffy orders and asks the two.

"Sir. Kuro was just taken to the field hospital." A medic says stopping as he was running by.

"Alright. Thank you. Sanji, Gin get to the field hospital." Luffy says as the two nod and follow the medic. Luffy turns back to the fighting and takes a deep breath. "ALL TROOPS! RETREAT!" Luffy orders. The pirates and troops make their way towards the exit, while still fighting.

"Sir! We are out of Arlong Park what are your orders?" Sergeant Stilson asks.

"Stand by. We are finishing this with the Iowa."

"Sir!" Sergeant Stilson says while saluting.

"Iowa do you copy?" Luffy asks into his hand held radio.

" _Yes sir we copy. What are your orders sir?"_ Gunther asks.

"You are where I told you to got to?"

" _Yes sir. We are."_

"Good. Commence firing."

" _Yes sir."_ Gunther says.

"Incoming!" A soldier shouts. Everyone hears a whistling sound, which is followed by the courtyard of Arlong Park exploding, sending mermen flying through the air. "Take cover!" The same soldier shouts as everyone starts running away from Arlong Park for cover.

-Ten minutes later-

It is soon quiet. The villagers and pirates and soldiers slowly stand up from where they had took cover and look at where Arlong Park was. The villagers and pirates stare with wide eyes at the destruction in front of them as smoke is in the air and they can smell the smell of death in the air.

"Sergeant Stilson." Luffy calls. A soldier walks up and salutes.

"Sir!"

"Sergeant take 15 men and look for any survivors. If you do find any cuff them and take them to the ship and throw them in the brig." Luffy orders.

"Yes sir." SGT Stilson says with a salute. "Alright fall in!" SGT. Stilson says turning to some men. They follow him into the remains of Arlong Park to look for any survivors.

* * *

The next day

"Admiral. Permission to enter?" Sgt. Stilson asks standing at the entrance to Luffy's portable command center.

"Granted." Luffy says. Sgt. Stilson walks in and salutes.

"Sir! We have found twenty survivors. One of them being Arlong." Luffy's eyes darken.

"Where is he?"

"He is outside tied up sir." Sgt. Stilson says as Luffy stands up, and follows Luffy outside, to where a crowd of villagers, pirates, and soldiers was gathering.

"Well, well, well, look who survived." Luffy says and the crowd creates an opening for him and they all walk back towards the tents. When he stopped and was looking down at Arlong, Arlong flinched at seeing Luffy's red eyes glowing. He grabbed Arlong by the neck and hoisted him into the air until even his towering frame was dangling by his toes so he could evenly look into Luffy's eyes. Arlong then felt more fear than when he saw Luffy turn into the Devil.

He started to flail helplessly in the air, slowly having the air in his lungs squeezed out.

"Please...have mercy...have compassion..I'll never come back here...I have money...I have lots of it..."

"Are you trying to bride me with NAMI'S money?" Luffy growled. Arlong's eyes widened at the mistake he just made. Those at the make shift hospital and barracks watching knew where this charade was going. He drew Arlong's face close to his. "Did you show Nami mercy? Did you show her COMPASSION!" the grip on Arlong's neck began tightening. "Today you die!" Luffy said tossing Arlong and summoning his scythe much to the horror of Arlong and those watching. Luffy twirls his scythe around him then lunges at Arlong.

"Luffy,No!" A voice from the water shouted. Luffy stopped his swing with his scythe a half an inch away from Arlong's neck as Gol D. Roger leaped up, shocking everyone there as to where the hell the odd man that knew their savior came from. Luffy turned his gaze on Roger, while still keeping his scythe half an inch away from Arlong's neck, and the breath in Roger's throat froze for a split second.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't cut his head from his body Roger."

"Remember your vows! Remember the vows you took when you took up your mantle!" Roger yelled. Luffy's hand tightened on the staff of the scythe, before pulling his scythe away from Arlong's neck. Arlong collapsed onto the ground panting to regain his breath from the terrifying ordeal. Arlong starts to sit up, but only to meet Luffy's foot to the side of his head kicking him away. Nami ran up to the strange man and slapped him in the face.

"You bastard! Do you realize what you just did! You robbed us of our revenge!"

"Revenge is a bloody thing, but necessary. This is murder in cold blood." Gol D. Roger said solemnly.

"This is murder?! That's bullshit Roger! Arlong enslaved this island for eight, eight long years. This is not murder you pacifistic bastard! This extended life has made you a damn pacifist!" Luffy roars stomping over to Roger and getting in his face.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Hell yes! You and I both know that this merman deserves to be killed, but since you have became a pacifistic bastard, who now pretty much tries to avoid any kind of killing, whether it be deserved or not." Luffy glares.

"Why are you defending him! Who are you!" Nami was on the point of hysteria. Luffy walked over and enveloped her in a hug and she cried into his chest. Gol D. roger spread his arms wide.

"I have many names, and I have no name, for the drift away with the currents." Arlong's eyes widened, fearful once more.

"Oh my god...it's true...it's really true...you...you're real...you're not just a fairy tail!" He threw himself at the feet of Roger and Luffy, who was comforting Nami. "Please sires! Please! Have mercy! Have mercy on me! I had no idea! I had no idea that you are real!" Luffy kicked the groveling merman in the side, toppling him to the side.

"shut up! Be grateful to Roger. Without him, you'd be dead right where you're standing." Luffy glared. Arlong looked up to mercifully thank his savior, only to have his robust blue skin turn to a deathly pale white. He pointed a trembling finger at Roger.

"No...no way..you! Y-Y-Y-Y-You're dead! You were executed by the marines twenty years ago!" his voice was bordering hysteria.

"Death cannot stop who I am." Roger responded in an even tone, while Luffy was cursing about his grandfather under his breath(1). "I will continue to exist as long as my will has not been passed on." He turned to Luffy. "Luffy, he has been suitably chastised. I suggest you take him into-" The air visibly turned to ice.

"No. if you are about to say what I think you are about to say, then I will expose what you really are, then I will clobber you into a bloody pulp for even THINKING that. If you were about to say that I let this merman, this MURDERER become one of my crew members..." Roger smashed Luffy to the ground creating a crater in the cement. Blood flew from Luffy's mouth.

"Ghhhh!"

"You, clobber me, into a bloody pulp! You, who knows what I am better that anyone! You are one hundred years to early to tell me that! I don't care if you are the Reaper, or Devil or whatever name you go by!" He walked towards Luffy's fallen frame. "Don't you ever forget who the master is! I may have taught you some of your tricks, but I most CERTAINLY have not taught you all of MINE!"

"This merman has killed dozens of innocent men, women and children! He has caused endless suffering to countless more, who cry for justice! And you suggest that I let him become my NAKAMA! You go too far Roger!"

"We are impartial to all of that! We are protectors of the realm! If any merman willingly submits to our will, then we cannot harm them! You WILL recruit him!" Gol D. Roger roared.

"Like hell I will!" Luffy seethes as he and Roger have a staring contest. The rest of the crew and the few villagers knew that they were missing something vital, but to them, it looked like the new comer was somehow blackmailing their savior into SAVING Arlong. Kuro pushed his glasses up with his bladeless gloves.

"This is becoming rather entangled." Luffy was silent. Before speaking.

"...One hair. If he puts one HAIR out of line, I will kill him where he stands, and then I will hunt your ass down and slaughter you too, as the agreement between my grandfather and you will be voided, so for your sake you better hope that he behaves." He whirled around and stalked away towards the village. Nami reached out a hand for his shoulder.

"Luffy..."

"Leave me. I'm heading back to my ship." He climbs into the Humvee and starts it and leaves, leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

Arlong looked up to Roger, who sighed in frustration.

"Well, that could have gone better..." He walked over to the prone body of Kuroobi, he picked him up, and tossed him into the water. He clapped his hands together, as if in prayer. "Mizu Mizu Salacia Zenchi." A water spout shot up from the water, with the stingray merman inside. The onlookers watched with fascination as the many wounds covering his body slowly knitted themselves back together. When the merman was injury free, the spout turned at a forty-five degree angle and spat him out on the concrete. Kuroobi coughed and looked around.

"What...? What happened here?"

"My brethren! You are okay!" Arlong shouted. He looked to Roger. "Thank you!"

"Don't thank me yet. I'm not done, and you still have Luffy to deal with. Hopefully he will be accepting after he has cooled off."

* * *

-Luffy's quarters-

*Knock-knock* "Yes?"

"Permission to enter Captain?" A voice asks from the other side.

"Who is it?" Luffy asks.

"It's Kuro and I captain." Gin says.

"Enter Gin and Kuro." Luffy says. The door swings open and the two walk in after closing the door.

"What's up?" Luffy asks looking up from the paperwork on his desk. Kuro pushes up his glasses.

"What is the plan now captain?"

"We will be staying at Coyashi Island for a month to train the villagers on how to fight. I am claiming this island as mine." Kuro's and Gin's eyes widened. "And to train you guys on the Iowa. So you two need to tell your crews that we are staying for a month so that they can train for the Grand Line."

"Aye captain." Kuro and Gin say as they dismiss themselves go find their crews and deliver the news.

* * *

Luffy walks off his ship and gets back in the Humvee and drives back to the field hospital. He walks towards Nami and the others.

"NAMI!" He screamed gaining everyone's attention, and Nami looked at him with awestruck eyes. "YOU ARE MY NAKAMA!" Nami slowly lifted a hand to her mouth, her head nodding as her eyes uncontrollably leaked tears. There was absolutely no denying it in Nami's mind. This single declaration, this single act of defeating Arlong, this simple fact that she was his nakama, it made it perfectly clear in her mind. It could not have been more clear if it were as bright as the sun. She had fallen for Luffy. She had fallen head over heels, fallen irrevocably, fallen hopelessly, fallen helplessly. She had fallen for Luffy, for her captain, for her nakama. It was clear to her now. There was no denying it, and it felt good to realize it. It felt good to know that she had someone that she loved. It made her feel...

"He won!" A villager whispered almost disbelievingly.

"He won!" Genzo grinned madly.

"We won!" Nako stared happily.

"WE WON!" Johnny and Yosaku shouted together. The entire Cocoyashi Village broke into raucous cheers.

"ARLONG PARK HAS FALLEN!"

Nami walked up to Luffy and hugged him.

"We won."

"We won." She whispered back.

"That's enough scumbags!" A voice shouted out. Luffy turned and scowled. Nezumi, with a poultice over his nose, was standing there, with a contingent of marines by his die.

"Not him!" A villager shouted, he chuckled.

"Well, this must be my lucky day! Good job. I enjoyed the show. But I never would have thought that these mermen would be defeated by you silly pirates. But thanks to you, Arlong's bounty, as well as all of Arlong Park's riches, will belong to us now! Everyone, put down your weapons! I, captain Nezumi of the marines sixteenth battalion, will take over from here!" Luffy looked at the man and snapped his fingers. Nezumi and his men soon found themselves with 30 guns pointed at them.

"You need to shut up. You're ruining the good mood." Gin muttered, an evil aura surrounding him. With a slam of his tonfa, Nezumi was down and gasping for air. His marines did nothing in fear of Luffy's men and their guns since they witnessed what they did in the battle.

"What, are the marines accepting anybody who walks through their doors now?

"they are pretty weak wouldn't you say Nami?" Luffy quipped with his men still aiming at Nezumi and his men. Nezumi's swollen eyes widened at the name. Nami walked over to his body and knelt down, placing a tender hand on his cheek.

"This is for trying to kill Gen-san, and ruining Bellemere's oranges." She stood and smashed her staff into his face, sending him skidding over the water.

"GHAAAAHH!" Nezumi scrambled back for shore. Nami was there waiting for him. She grabbed his whiskers and yanked painfully.

"You will help clean up after the mermen, and reconstruct Goza Village! And you can't touch even a bit of the mermen's riches! They belong to the people of the island! And one more thing...GIVE ME BACK MY MONEY!"

I don't want it anymore..." He mumbled around swollen lips.

"Excellent choice of words." Luffy says with a smirk as he rests a hand on Nami's hip making her blush and happy. He scurried out to the sea.

"This won't be forgotten, you lousy pirates! You, straw hat guy, you're the captain! Your name's Luffy! You're gonna be big after this! And you! Kuro of a thousand plans!" Kuro stiffened at his title. "We now know that you're still alive! You can't escape us! Mark my words!" He swam away. Sanji tapped his cigarette ash away.

"He said we're going to be big."

"Kuro...you bastard..." Kuro and everyone turned as Zoro muttered as he forced himself to his feet. Kuro shrugged.

"You were about to pass out on your feet. I saved you the trouble. It wouldn't be good for the first mate to die." Kuro held up his bladeless gloves. "Besides, I think I've been punished enough. I am completely powerless right now, and the marines know that I am alive. That is punishment enough."

"Hey everyone! We can't just celebrate this by ourselves! We have to carry the news to the whole island!" Doctor Nako proclaimed. The villagers ran off, whooping and cheering.

"Arlong Park has...ARLONG PARK HAS FALLEN!" Luffy looked after the screaming horde with a smile on his face.

* * *

"Hello? Helloooo!" Nezumi screamed into the den den mushi.

"Yes, marine headquarters here." The voice on the other end said in a bored monotone.

"Marine headquarters, hello! This is the marines sixteenth battalion captain Nezumi, marine code #00733! I have a report to make!"

"No need to shout, we can hear you." The other end said, rubbing out his ear.

"Listen up!" Nezumi shouted, ignoring the marine's advice. "There's a pirate that wears a straw hat, named Luffy! He and his six accomplices are all against the government!" The marine scribbled the name down. "They were able to crumble Arlong Park and defeated the fearsome Arlong and his mermen! They need to be feared! I wish to place a heavy bounty on the head of their captain, Straw Hat Luffy! I'm sending his picture now!"

"Roger! Wait, did you say Luffy?" The marine asks.

"Yes! In addition! One of his accomplices has been confirmed to be the infamous 'Kuro of a thousand plans'!" Nezumi shouted. The marine straightened up. Now THERE was some interesting news.

"And you say that he is one of Straw Hat Luffy's accomplices? That he serves under him?"

"Yes! I wish to reinstate and heighten his bounty!" The marine furiously scribbled down the info.

"The authenticity of your claims will be reviewed at a later date. After we send it to the higher ups."

"You got it! He is a villainous pirate! I want him DEAD OR ALOIVE! I WANT A HIGH BOUNTY ON HIS HEAD!" He slammed the receiver down, cutting the connection. Almost immediately, the den den mushi began burbling.

"Puru puru puru puru puru. Puru puru puru puru puru." He picked it up.

"Yes!"

"Is this captain Nezumi of the sixteenth battalion?" A cultured voice said. Nezumi stilled his breathing and cleared his throat. This sounded like a higher up.

"Yes this is captain Nezumi."

"After reviewing your financial reports in a corruption investigation, we have found that you are gaining a substantial amount of undocumented money for the past eight hears. Until we find the source of this unknown money, your leadership of the sixteenth battalion is suspended." Nezumi dropped the receiver like a hot potato.

'They know!'

"Furthermore, you are being placed under house arrest. Our troops have already arrived at your base and have you completely surrounded.

"HUH! NOO!" He screamed. The last official act of captain Nezumi, leader of the marine sixteenth battalion, was to begin the rise of the return of the Reaper of the Revolution's infamy, but would be known as Reaper of the Revolution: Straw Hat Luffy. Because of Nezumi, his name would ring around the world officially.

* * *

-Marineford-

The marine that just hanged up with Nezumi finally received the pictures of Luffy and Kuro. The marine smiled.

"Hello captain. You got more to join I see." The marine says standing up and heads to his superior officer. "Sir?" The marine asks the man at the desk.

"Yes Private Dell?" Commander Hamilton asks.

"I have two pictures that just came together that you may like." private Dell says. He hands the two pictures over. The Commander takes them and looks at them and a smile appears on his face.

"Well It looks like captain Got a new pirate crew to join the Straw Hat fleet." CDR Hamilton hands them back to Private Dell. "Alright. Pass those on so the new posters can be made. I know that captain will be happy to see his new poster." CDR Hamilton says.

"Yes sir." Private Dell says. He salutes and leaves the room.

* * *

How was that ending. A cliffhanger wouldn't you say?

 _Author's notes:_

 _grandfather referred here is not Garp, but the father to his mother, so Makino's father._

As always leave reviews!

Elder H


	18. Chapter 18

Alright here is where the M rating comes into play as there is a lemon in this chapter. It is marked at the beginning in bold, and the lemon end the chapter.

To see the disclaimer go see chapter 1. So without further adieu, chapter 18.

* * *

Chapter 18: Luffy's and Nami's dance

A man walked through the streets of Cocoyashi Village, Arlong meekly followed behind him. The villagers slinked back and screamed, terrified. Arlong did not move a muscle to retaliate as he followed after the man.

"You do realize that you deserve this treatment?" The man said to Arlong.

"Yes, my liege. Whatever you say." Arlong bowed his head as they walked to the Iowa.

Luffy slammed his fist down onto one of the many consoles on the bridge, furious as some of the crew watch.

"Damn it! And damn that Roger! How DARE he use that against me! And making me recruit that damn merman...I should hunt him down and lop off his head!" He growled.

"Admiral, I think you need to take a few deep breaths." Gunther says.

"I agree with uncle Gunther." Iowa says watching her father fight to control his anger, which the ship knows that Luffy is famous for, when he loses his temper.

"What do you think I am trying to do Thomas! But, that bastard Roger." Luffy says through gritted teeth, soon a voice calls from the deck.

"Get out here Luffy! Your new recruit is waiting for you!" An unfamiliar voice exclaimed. Luffy's eyebrow twitched as he practically blew the door to the bridge's wing off as he kicked it open.

"Who the hell are you!" He shouted at the stranger at Arlong's side. The man clutched his chest mocking a mortal wound.

"Luffy, I'm hurt. You don't know who I am?" The man's body shimmered and Gol D. Roger stood there, grinning like the cat that got the canary. Luffy gaped like a gasping fish, his eyes slowly, ever so slowly, gaining a murderous sparkle.

"Roger." He breathed out. Roger grinned.

Luffy glared as he led Arlong the rest of the way onto the ship. Only after Roger and Arlong had walked onto the bridge did he realize that he had completely failed to distract him from his hatred. He turned to Arlong.

"I have no choice. You're on the crew, Arlong." Arlong bowed as low as his massive frame would allow him. Arlong then left with Roger.

"Thank you my liege. I was worried, that Straw Hat would be more...more furious that that." Roger chuckled.

"Yes, he would have been furious, that's why I let him cool off." Arlong cocked his head, clearly not understanding. "Luffy is a very intelligent man. That is why he has Kuro of a thousand plans on his crew as well as the second in command of the disbanded Krieg pirates." Arlong's eyes widened.

* * *

The Straw Hats have been at Conomi Island for two days. Luffy has yet to walk off the Iowa as the field hospital was taken down as the injured were moved to the Iowa and the infirmary on the Zephyr which had arrived yesterday. He is still in his quarters pissed and won't see anybody, except for his daughter and mother. He ends up being in his quarters for five more days before finally walking off the ship and going ashore. He walks around the village with villagers thanking him as he walks by.

"Nojiko!" A boy shouted as the woman downed a mug of grog. She looked over at the running boy, a surprised look on her face.

"Oh, Chabo!"

"I had a look at Arlong Park! It's not even there anymore! No rubble, no stones, nothing!" Nojiko's eyes widened slightly at that. That was a lot more damage than she had seen. "Where is he? The man who defeated Arlong! He's still here right?" She pointed over at a house.

"He's right there." Chabo turned and saw a teenager, no more than nineteen, leaning against the wall, a straw hat shadowing his eyes, but the only thing that could be seen is the light reflecting off his glasses(1). He turned and pointed at him, uncertainty in his eyes. She nodded. "Yeah, you can talk to him." Chabo shyly inched his way up to the savior.

"Ummm...are you the guy that beat Arlong?" The savior looked up, his red eyes behind a pair of square glasses and smiled lightly.

"Yeah. Name's Monkey D. Luffy. What do you want?" Chabo felt his mouth go dry, before bowing deeply.

"Thank you! Thank you for freeing us! We've worked so hard to survive...you freed us from Arlong..." Luffy looked away from Chabo, a distant look in his eyes.

"...Don't thank me kid. You don't know what I've really done." Chabo looked up at him in confusion, before plowing straight forward.

"Uhh...you're a really great person, for doing that without any reward...and, uh...I hope that I become just like you when I grow up!" Luffy looked at him, mild shock in his eyes, before snorting.

"Yeah right kid. You couldn't become like me in a hundred years." Chabo was starting to get mad at this stranger. He may have saved them, but he didn't have to be so rude!

"Oh yeah! Well, I'll prove you wrong! I'm gonna become better than you when I grow up! And then when I'm greater than you, you'll say, 'Oh, why wasn't I nicer to Chabo-sama! Why!'" Luffy started to laugh, when a memory surfaced. Suddenly, the image of himself, twelve years younger drifted across his vision, settling right across Chabo. He suddenly knew what Shanks felt like, all those years ago. To have the destiny of a child in the palm of your hands. He grinned as he hunkered down to his height.

"Really now? You're gonna become better than I am?" Chabo nodded furiously, an obstinate look on his face. "Well, if you're gonna do that, then you're gonna have to train your ass off everyday! There is no slacking off, if you want to become better than me.! How old are you?"

"I'm seven!" He proclaimed. Luffy felt his heart give a thump.

'Just like me...and the cycle begins anew...' He grinned. "Well, now! That's right about when I started! You've got no excuse now!" The boy looked like he was about to protest, but kept his mouth shut. Luffy looked him straight in the eye. "If you're gonna meet me at the top, then there is one thing I have to say."

"What?"

"Make your way through like living to the fullest, because you never know when it might end. And never let someone else make your own decisions for you. Because if you do, then you'll be forced to do things you don't want to do. Things that you'll probably regret for the rest of your life. Like I just did in this town." He pushed himself off and began walking away slowly. "See you 'round kid." Chabo stared at his retreating back, pondering his words.

"Arlong is alive!" A man shouted, running through the streets. The crowds immediately stopped dancing, and a woman screamed.

"Arlong and his mermen are alive! They were being led to the pirate ship docked at the harbor! The one that belongs to the man who defeated him! And they weren't cuffed or being held at gun point!" Chabo's head whipped around, staring at where Luffy was, only to blink. The man in the straw hat was gone.

"Like I just did in this town..." Chabo echoed the parting words. He defeated Arlong, then saved him...?"

* * *

"So, do you think it can be removed?" Nami asked as she lay topless on the bed, as Nako swabbed at her shoulder with an alcohol swab.

"Leave it to me. I've been thinking of how to remove it." He fiddled with some instruments on his table. "Of course, there will be some scarring. That's the nature of these things." Nami smiled wistfully.

"I was stupid. I knew it couldn't come off." Nako frowned at her words as he worked at removing the tattoo of the Arlong pirates. Nami thought to herself for a moment, before speaking again. "Hey, doctor."

"Hmm?"

"I'd like you to make a new one over it." She held up a piece of paper, before pulling it back down again. "No, it's not finished. Do you have a pencil?" Nako, after a moment of hesitation, got up and grabbed a pencil from his desk. "Thank you." She took the pencil and scribbled an added design onto the tattoo. "There. Now it's done. I'd like you to make a tattoo of this." She gave it to him. He folded it open and looked at it once. He chuckled.

"Alright, Nami. I think I can guess why you made that addition." She smiled.

"I think it fits. Don't you think?" He smiled back at her.

"I think it does, Nami, I think it does."

* * *

Luffy walked nonchalantly through the partying crowds, the villagers giving small bows of their heads before turning away back to their dancing. He sighed.

"Man, word travels fast in this place. Look at what you've done, Roger. You've turned this entire island against me."

"It was for your own good." The man responded. "And what the hell are you wearing?" Luffy looked down at his clothes, which consisted of a blue short-sleeve button up shirt, blue jeans and a pair of black and white tennis shoes.

"What do my clothes have to do with anything?" Roger growled.

"What does- what does- are you joking, my boy! You can't wear that to a party! Luffy, you've got to get dressed up, pull out the Sunday clothes, make yourself fancy! It's a party!" Luffy sweat dropped.

"You really like parties don't you? And like hell I'm dressing up!" Luffy then narrows his eyes. "Wait a minute. You are pacifistic bastard who now hates fighting yet, you like to party."

"Damn right I do! I love parties!" He responded ignoring Luffy's accusation against him. He materialized suddenly and dragged Luffy down an alley. "Now, come with me!" He moves to grab the hourglass around Luffy's neck, but Luffy dodges.

"What are you planning?" Roger shrugged.

"It's a party. Now, come!" He grabbed Luffy by the arm, but Luffy turns to water and gets out of Roger's grasp.

"Like hell I'm dressing up. I'm going back to my ship."

"You can't be serious? Gol D. Roger declared. Luffy glared through his glasses.

"Yes I am serious. Now leave me be." Roger just stared as Luffy left. Luffy walks out of the alley, but was immediately stopped when a pair of slender arms wrapped around his waist.

"Well, well, well! Haven't seen a hunk like you around here in a long time. What's your name, handsome?" Luffy stiffened. He turned around. The woman got a good look at his face and jerked backwards. "Luffy!"

"Nojiko! What are you doing!" Luffy said to the older woman. Nami's sister immediately whipped around, hoping that he had not caught sight of her blush.

"Oh, ah, er...nothing! Nothing!" An awkward silence between the two grew, around all of the merriment of the festival. "Umm...that's a nice outfit you have on. I didn't recognize you at all without your hat." Luffy put a questioning hand up to his head, only to realize that his hat wasn't there. Luffy swore silently.

'Dammit, Roger!' He swore. Roger was laughing his head off but stopped as he pulled himself out of the crater he just created.

"Hey you can't use the servants of hell to get back! That's cheating!" Roger yells wiping the blood away from his mouth.

Luffy ignored Roger's rant as he grinned at Nojiko sheepishly.

"Err, yeah. I left it back on my ship." The silence grew. "So...yeah. I'll...be seeing you." Luffy slowly walked away, trying to contain the growing disgust that his navigator's sister had hit on him. A squeal grabbed his attention.

"Oh my god! Look at that guy. He is So hot!" A girl exclaimed to her friends as she pointed at Luffy. The captain groaned as he facepalmed. He looked over at the girls, and they all squealed in unison, which was grating on his ears.

"Oh my god! He looked at me!" The first girl exclaimed.

"No, he looked at me! I'm the better looking one!" Another girl spoke.

"No, me! You two are hussies!" Luffy slowly inched away from the impending cat fight, only to back into a pair of soft _somethings._ Luffy felt his horror grow as he looses color as he looked up into the face of an amused woman.

"Well, you're certainly forward." She peered in making Luffy scramble backwards and trip and land on his butt. "Hmm...and not too shabby-looking either." She straightened up and nodded. "You'll do." She lunged at him as he screamed and crawled under her and got to his feet as she tumbled to the ground and he ran away. Almost immediately, the large groups of girls that had squealed at him had joined the chase. Slowly, the horde of women behind him grew as Luffy cried tears of pure and unadulterated fear. He runs past Gunther and some crew members. They turn around and have wide eyes, but were not quick enough to avoid in being trampled.

"Uggghhhh..." The five men groan as they lay in the middle of the road with shoe prints on their backs.

"I'm glad that I am not the Admiral right now." Sgt. Stilson says sitting up.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with you there Richie." Gunther says using a bench to get to his feet.

"SANJIIIIII! ZOROOOOOO! HELP MEEEEEEE!" He screamed. Almost immediately, his two greatest fighters were beside him.

"Luffy! What the hell is going on here!" Zoro yelled over the din of stomping feet.

"They're like spawn from hell! An I have seen the spawn from hell and they aren't as scary as compared to this! They just won't give up!" He yelled back.

"Give up what, Luffy?" Zoro yelled.

"LUFFY-KUUUUUUUUN!" The horde screamed. Sanji attempted a flying kick at Luffy's head, only to fall short.

"You shit captain! What the hell did you do to them!"

"I don't know! They all just started chasing me!" He replied.

"LUFFY-KUN! WILL YOU DANCE WITH ME!" One of them shouted.

"LUFFY-KUUUN! WILL YOU KISS ME!" Another shouted.

"LUFFY-KUUUUUN! WILL YOU MARRY ME AND LET ME HAVE YOUR BABIES!" An extremely devoted fan girl shouted. Luffy screamed and picked up his pace a little more at that outburst. Sanji glared daggers at Luffy.

"You shit captain! What the hell did you do to them!"

"DO SOMETHING! SAVE MEEEEE!" Luffy screamed. Sanji sighed.

"Alright, but you owe me big." He whirled around, hearts in his eyes. "MELLORINE! COME TO ME, MY BEAUTIES! I SHALL LOVE YOU UNTIL THE DAY I DIE!"

"LUFFY-KUUUUUUUUN!" They shouted as they trampled the love cook under their feet without a second thought. Zoro helped the heart broken blonde to his feet.

"Looks like you're not as popular with the ladies as captain is, ero-cook." A gray cloud immediately formed and hovered over his head as he huddled into himself, murmuring nonsensical words that only he understood. Zoro pulled him to his feet, heading towards the bar. "What you need is to get drunk. That'll help with the pain."

None of this was helping Luffy, as he was continuously hounded by the pack of women.

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Roger rolled around on the ground laughing his ass off.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" He screamed as he continued to run. He spotted a figure ahead of him. Swallowing his anger that appeared he called out.

"ARLONG!HELP!" Arlong turned around and saw the horde of women and nodded. Luffy ran past him and stopped as the pack of women had stopped a few feet away. Arlong grinned a toothy grin as he leaned forward.

"Boo."

"GYAAAAAAHHHHH!" The women screamed as they all scampered away with the same speed they used to chase Luffy. Luffy let out a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe that there were that many girls." Arlong laughed

"SHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm amazed you didn't take advantage!" Luffy glared at him and he held up his studded hands. "Hey, if I had that many mermaids chasing me down, I would tap that!" Luffy sighed.

"That wouldn't feel right, but that is just me. There are plenty of guys who would have jumped at the chance to be in my shoes." Arlong nodded. The two enjoyed a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry." Luffy shrugged.

"Don't apologize to me. It's Nami that needs to hear that." The merman sighed.

"I was afraid that you were going to say that, but I doubt that she'd listen to me."

"Then you have to earn her trust. If she doesn't believe that you are sincere, then prove to her that you're sincere. How I don't know." Luffy turned and started walking towards the village. He strolled into the festivities, looking around and stopped at a vendor and grabbed a chunk of meat, flicking a solid cold coin at the seller. He bit a huge chunk out. "I'm going back to my ship." Luffy turned to head for the harbor as a voice called out to him.

"Luffy..." Nami said as said man walked past her. Luffy turned his head to her and nearly choked on his food, but did stumble a bit.

'Holy shit! Where did she get THAT!' Luffy thought to himself as he stared at the ballgown that she was wearing. The cloth was an airy blue, almost white, cut high at the legs and low at the chest for what Nami herself would have called 'maximum impact', with a long tail ending at her calves. It was an extremely revealing and sultry outfit that had many of the surrounding men staring, and subsequently being slapped by their girlfriends or wives. Luffy swallowed the meat he was chewing with an audible gulp and felt his mouth dry a little. He shook his head to clear his mind and slid his glasses back into place with his thumb and pointer finger.

"You're looking beautiful tonight, Nami. Don't let Sanji see you in that, though. He might die from blood loss. We still need him." Nami giggled Lightly as a light blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself. Why aren't you joining in? You're our savior." She gestured to the throngs of people dancing in the street. Luffy smiled and shook his head.

"No. They don't want me. I saved the life of their greatest enemy. They wouldn't want me in there. I'm just watching them be so happy." Nami bit her lip as Luffy finished talking.

"Luffy...why did you save Arlong? He's serving you now, for some reason, but..." Luffy turned to look at her.

"Nami..." He sighed. "You wouldn't understand if I told." Nami stared. "but, just know that I do plan on telling everything eventually. All of you, but do know that Arlong would stop breathing if I told him to. Th band of musicians got on some scaffolding and started to play. Nami held her hand out to Luffy.

"Would you like to dance Luffy?"

"I would love to. But I don't feel like it tonight, so I am going back to my ship and be there for the remainder of the night." He says turning and starting to walk away leaving Nami with a trembling lower lip and a broken heart.

"Luffy can I join you and see your ship?" Nami asks with a hopeful look. Luffy thinks it over.

"sure Nami you can come see my ship. I can give you a tour of my ship if you'd like as well." Luffy says looking at Nami.

"I would love that Luffy." Nami says walking up to Luffy, and the two make their way for the harbor. The two haven't walked for five minutes and Nami has been staring at Luffy's hand contemplating of holding hands with him, while Luffy was staring up at the star filled sky. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she is brought out of them as she feels a hand in hers. She looks to see Luffy's hand in hers and she starts to blush and they continue to make their way for the harbor.

* * *

The two arrive at the harbor and Nami is taken aback at the size of the ship that easily dwarfs the other two pirate ships and the other gray ship. She can;t help but notice at all the guns covering the decks of the two gray ships, especially the three deck guns with three barrels on the large gray ship that each measure at least 100 feet in length, she then notices no sails on either ship.

"Luffy...where are the sail on these two?" Nami asks confused.

"That's because these two do not use sails to travel on the sea. It uses a completely different way." Luffy leads her up the gangway. She is surprised to see crew members onboard.

"Luffy, who are these people?"

"Nami, these are the crew members of the Iowa and some are from the Zephyr. The straw hats." Luffy says as Nami becomes even more confused by that so he elaborates. "These crews are called the straw hat pirates as well as Zoro, Sanji, Gin, Kuro, Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku. Zoro and the others as well as Kaya and Merry are first officers of the ship. I run my ship like the marines, because of how there is order which works if there is order.."

"I understand now. You copied the order and ranking system of the marines." Nami says clarifying that she understands.

"Yes that is correct Nami." Luffy shows her around the ship. He shows her his quarters and she is impressed. Luffy starts for the door to his quarters, when he notices that Nami is not following. He stops and walks back to Nami. "Nami? What's wrong?" Luffy asks standing in front of her.

"Hey Luffy...do you think we can dance in here? Privately?" Nami asks as she is blushing and making Luffy blush as well.

"Uh...umm...sure. I believe that is find." Luffy says and he sees that Nami smiles at hearing that. Luffy walks over to a record player and puts a record on which starts to play.

"May I have this dance?" He asks with a bow making Nami giggle uncontrollably. She took his hand.

"Yes, I would love to have this dance." The then started to dance and Luffy uses his powers to control the light switch and dimming the lights.

 ***Lemon***

It was around the third or fourth record that Luffy and Nami somehow made it into Luffy's living quarters, which were more impressive, since it is separate from the rest of his quarters. His living quarters had a small kitchen with a table for four, a bookshelf with five shelves full of books and two bedrooms, but one door was closed. They made it into his room as the record continued to play as it was one that had just started. Nami and Luffy stand in his room and Nami looks into his red eyes that are behind his glasses as they slightly move side to side as they danced.

"I never knew that you wore glasses."

"Since I was a kid. My sight is just as bad as Kuro's."

"Really? Well I think you look more handsome with glasses."

"Really? Hmm...maybe I should wear my glasses more often." He says with a smile(1).

"Luffy...there is something I want to talk about."

"Really? Wh-?" He starts but Nami pushes her lips onto his after she tiptoes. Luffy's eyes widen as his heart began to race. He stood there for a second before he pulled her into a warm embrace before closing his eyes. After a moment, she pulled away with a smile.

"I've wanted to do that the moment you said that you'd defeat Arlong and at the Baratie." She said. Luffy couldn't hide the blush coming to his face as he held Nami close to him, both who failed to notice a five year old girl peeking around the corner with hopeful eyes at the two.

'Come on daddy. I know that I am young to understand, but I think that you have grieved for mommy long enough. I'm sure that mommy would want you to find happiness again.' Iowa thinks hoping that her daddy falls in love, as she hates seeing her father sad. If her daddy falls in love and it continues then they both might have the void in their lives filled.

"Really?" Luffy asked as he felt his insides warm up. She nodded with a smile before he leaned over and kissed her back. Nami closed her eyes as they both held each other. Luffy felt something burn inside him as his mind seemed to slowly stop functioning. He felt Nami's tongue against his lips, asking for entrance. He opened his mouth and felt her tongue touch his tongue before they started to battle for dominance. It took some doing, but he eventually won as his tongue now explored every last bit of her mouth. They broke away fro air as they looked in each others eyes, both panting before a smile tugged at both of their lips, Nami's smile however showed that she knew something. "What?"

"Don't think that I didn't notice you eyeing me like eye candy Luffy." She says making his eyes widen. She leaned forward and kissed him again. She then started to walk forwards and thus pushing him. The back of his knees hit his bed and he fell backwards with her going with him. He landed on the bed with her on top of him as they continued to make-out. Their tongues danced as they slowly laid on the bed, with Nami over Luffy. They stopped as the need for air became too much for them and Luffy was a little dazed.

'Wow this is just like when Elizabeth and I kissed.' Luffy thinks in his dazed state. Nami began to unbutton Luffy's shirt. He didn't realize until there were three buttons left. His eyes shot open.

"Nami! Wait...!" But he was too late. The shirt fell out of her hands as her hands shot to her mouth and her eyes were wide, horrified, and trembling. Luffy closed his eyes and turned his head to the side as Nami stared at the three jagged cuts going from his left shoulder to his right hip(2). Nami slowly lowered one of her hands and touched the scar. Luffy opens his eyes and turns his head and looks up to see tears rolling down Nami's cheeks.

"Luffy..." She started.

"I don't want to talk about it. It always brings back bad memories." Luffy said quietly. Nami nodded and she kisses him surprising him.

"Will you tell me one day?"

"One day I will Nami." Luffy says. Nami traces her fingers over the scars and Luffy shuddered from the touch as his eyes closed, which caused a small smile to grace Nami's lips.

"Like it?"

"Yeah." He said in a quiet whisper, not realizing where his hand was going.

"Luffy." Nami says gaining his attention as she stops moving her hands. Luffy opened his eyes to see Nami's eyes shadowed by her bangs. He looked a little confused before she spoke. "Your hand." Luffy looked at his right hand, which was on her hip. "Your other hand."

"My other...hand?" He said before his eyes opened further and he stiffens as he now sees and feels his left hand was on her ass. "Oh...ehhh..." Luffy said as he looked at Nami, slowly not liking the silence as he started to sweat before he moved his hand away. "Ooops?" He said, hoping that she wouldn't beat him into a bloody mess. He stared up in fear before Nami smiled.

"Tonight." She said.

"Huh?" Luffy asked, now truly baffled that she wasn't killing him. She looked at him, still smiling with a small blush on her face.

"Just for tonight, it's okay." She said. It took a moment for her words to sink in before he slowly placed his hand back on her ass, which caused her to moan and blush even more. Luffy blushed as well as he slowly placed his other hand on her ass.

"Your ass is soft Nami." He said as he looked back up at her, a smile on his face. Nami giggled at that before she moaned loudly when he gave her ass a tiny squeeze.

"Oh? What's this?" He asks with a smirk appearing on his face.

"N-Nothing." She said with a darker blush on her face. She adjusts herself so that she was looking down at him. "But if you thought that was soft..." She said as she slowly lifted her dress off. "Then these will be much more softer." She then pulled her dress all the way off, revealing a white bra and panties underneath as she dropped the dress next to the bed. Luffy's eyes widened and a small trickle of blood came from his nose. "Go ahead." Luffy blushed as he slowly reached up to her breasts, but stopped before touching them.

"Hmm?"

"You're not going to charge me a ridiculous amount of money are you?" Luffy asked smirking and with a glint in his eyes. Nami noticed the glint and put a finger to her chin and mocked-thought.

"I dunno, it is very tempting to charge you, but seeing as how you saved my village, then I guess you have paid then." She said with a smile.

"Heh." Luffy gently placed his hands on her left breast, earning another moan from Nami. He blushed immensely as his hand cupped her breast before moving it around in tiny circles, causing Nami to moan and shudder.

'Damn. When Elizabeth was still alive we were nothing like this, but then again we had done something like this twice in our lives, so this is still new to me.' Luffy thinks as he blushes harder.

"They are softer." He said as he brought his other hand up, cupping both breasts. Nami closed her eyes as she arched her back as Luffy continued to fondle her breasts. He then gave them a light squeeze, earning a cry of pleasure from Nami. He smiled before he removed his hands and sat up.

"Luffy? What are y-whoa!" Nami said before Luffy grabbed her and spun both of them around so that she was lying down on the bed. He smiled down at her before he grabbed her breasts again. Nami blushed again before grabbing Luffy's hands.

"Hold on." She said before she sat up a bit and reached behind her. Luffy looked with a blank stare as he heard something snap behind her. His eyes widened when her bra fell off, leaving him with a full view of her breasts. She smiled as she placed her bra next to her dress. "That's better."

"Wow." Luffy said, unable to look away as his hands cupped her breasts again. This time though, the feeling of direct skin sent both of their senses into overdrive. His hands slowly squeezed as the silky feeling of her breasts enticed him to no end, while Nami swore that she felt an electric current running through her. Without thinking, he brought his head closer before he had the lower half of his face sinking into her cleavage. He looked up into her eyes before they both smiled.

"Comfy?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his head making him sink a bit more.

"Very." Luffy said before he pulled his head up a bit. He looked at her breasts before a smile came to his lips.

"What are yo-Kyaaa!" She yelped as Luffy flicked one of her nipples with his tongue. She moaned in pleasure as he kept licking her nipples, before taking it into his mouth. Nami cried out in pleasure as Luffy licked, sucked, and gently bit her nipple before removing his lips, only to do the same to her other breast. "Luffy..that's...driving me crazy." She said as she tried to catch her breath. He sat back up with a smile until his eyes caught something.

"Hey, your tattoo is different." Luffy said as he saw Nami's new tattoo.

"Yeah." She said through her heavy breathing. "I had it changed. You like it?"

"Yeah." He said as he brought his hand up to it to gently trace it with his fingers. "It's 1,000 times better that that Arlong one." He bent down and kissed her again as his hands went back to her breasts, smiling as her tongue was feeling around inside his mouth this time. She pulled back with a smile. "What?" Luffy asks confused.

"Someone's excited." She said, looking down at Luffy's pants. Nami gently pushed him off her. She sat up and reached down to Luffy's pants.

"What are you doing Nami?" He asked knowing what she was thinking and was planning.

"Getting to the fun part." She said without even looking at him. She slowly undid his pants after fighting with his belt before sliding them off, then his boxers, but suddenly stopped when she saw his erect member. "That's...wha?" She said unable to understand how he could be so big as she stared at his nine inch penis. Nami was getting over her shock a bit as a smile came to her lips. "Close your eyes." She said.

"Huh?"

"Just do it, and don't open them. It's a surprise." She said, giving him no chance to argue. Luffy laid back down and closed his eyes, not knowing what Nami was planning. He got his answer though when he felt something touch the tipped and he gripped the bed sheets.

'What was that?! Don't tell me. She didn't?!' He wanted to open his eyes, but kept them closed. Then he felt something completely cover the tip of his penis. He then felt Nami slowly take his member into her mouth, keeping herself from gagging. She then began to bob her head up and down while making slurping sounds. It was driving Luffy insane as his mind tried to wrap around what was happening. It was a lost cause as he felt his mind slip at how amazing it felt. He felt her go faster, before he felt something welling up inside him.

"Nami. I...I...I'm about..." He managed to start to say. Nami only went faster in response, before Luffy lost it completely and felt something come out of his member and into her mouth. He laid there as Nami drank whatever it was until it stopped. He couldn't describe how amazing that felt as Nami slowly removed him from her mouth.

"You can open your eyes now Luffy." Nami said. Luffy slowly opened his eyes, clearly still in a daze.

"That...was...incredible." He said in a daze. Nami gave him a sexy grin.

"Glad you liked it." She said before she began to remove her panties. "My turn."

"Huh?" Luffy asked as Nami slid off her panties before laying next to Luffy.

"You'll figure it out." She said as she lay before him completely naked. Luffy blushed as he stared at her from head to toe, stopping at her womanhood.

"Oh." Luffy said, his instincts kicking in before he moved his head between her legs. "Like this?"

"Yes." Nami said as she moved her legs apart for him to see. Luffy looked to see it glistening as he reached up and traced a finger around her clit, earning a pleasured moan from Nami before sticking a finger inside. "Ahhh." Nami cried out in pleasure as Luffy looked at his coated finger. Luffy licked the substance, instantly finding it tasty before he had leaned down and licked Nami. "Luffy." Nami moaned as Luffy pressed his lips against her pussy as he began to eat her out. She bit her thumb to keep from screaming out as Luffy's tongue kept going in and out. She closed her legs around Luffy's head as she felt heat build up inside her. "Luffy...I'm going to-Ahhhh!" Nami cried as she arched her back. Juices began to flow out of her while Luffy lapped up what was left before looking up at Nami. Nami looked back at him with a smile.

"You taste like tangerines Nami." Luffy said with a blush and a grin. Nami's face went red as she tried to catch her breath.

"Luffy." Nami said as she looked him straight in the eye. "Take me."

"Take...you?" Luffy said with a smirk. He spread her legs apart. He fully removed his pants and boxers and he got into position. He slowly placed the tip into her, earning a moan before he went further till he felt a barrier inside her. Luffy's eyes widened slightly.

'Wait a minute! She's still a virgin?! The way she has been doing things, I thought that she wasn't. Holy shit!'

Nami braced herself. Luffy pulled out till the tip was still inside her then pushed forward breaking her hymen, making Nami cry out in pain a little as blood slowly trickled out of her.

"Nami." Luffy said in worry.

"It's okay Luffy." Nami said as she gave him a calm smile. "That's supposed to happen on the first time."

'Of course I know that! But I didn't know that you were a virgin!' Luffy stayed like that letting her adjust to his length being in her.

"You can start. It doesn't hurt anymore." He slowly pulled out before going back in, earning a pleasured yelp from Nami. "Keep going...just like that." Nami said. Luffy smiled before he slowly got an even rhythm going, sending both of them into a state of bliss. Luffy looked down at Nami as a sheen of sweat formed on her skin, which glistened in the moon light from the window. Nami couldn't stop the moans from escaping her as Luffy sped up a little.

"You're tight in there Nami." Luffy said as he kept drilling Nami. His heart was beating so fast.

"Faster Luffy." Nami moaned. Luffy did so, causing her to scream in pleasure. He kept pounding her until that feeling returned.

"Nami...I'm about...to..."

Nami felt another orgasm as well. Luffy kept going until he hit a certain spot, sending Nami over the edge as she screamed.

"LUFFY!" Nami screamed Luffy's name as she came and digging her nails into his back. Luffy felt the walls close around him and he released his load shooting up into Nami. Both then collapsed from exhaustion as they laid there for a while trying to catch their breaths. Finally, Luffy rolled the two to where Nami was resting on his chest. He had an arm wrapped around Nami's waist and with the other hand, he grabs the covers to his bed and pulls them over the two. He kisses Nami and she returns it.

"I love you Nami." Luffy says shocking Nami, for she is happy since Luffy felt the same about her.

"I love you too Luffy." Nami says as she kisses him.

"So Nami what is your answer?" Luffy asks looking into her eyes.

"My answer is yes. I will join your crew Luffy." She says smiling.

"That's great. Well then. Welcome to the Straw Hat pirates my lovely navigator." Luffy says making her blush as she smiles. She snuggles more into Luffy and the two drift off to the land of dreams in happiness.

 ***End of lemon***

* * *

There is the end of chapter 18.

9/17/16 chapter 19.

 _Author's notes:_

 _1\. Luffy wears glasses like Kuro and has equal or worse eye sight than Kuro._

 _2.I changed his car from an X to three slash marks. they can be similar in relation to the three scars that Shanks has on his face._

And as always Please leave reviews!

ElderH


	19. Chapter 19: Nami joins the crew

Here is chapter 19. I had some point out that the name of the island that Nami is from is called Conomi, so in this chapter Fixed that.

* * *

Chapter 19: Nami joins the crew

Luffy wakes up as a beam of sunlight shines through the gap in the curtains. He tries to move his arm but can;t as he feels some weight on it. As he wakes up he feels a weight on his chest. He opens his eyes, but for his vision to be blocked by something orange. He blinks his eyes and notices that is hair. He sits up a little to see what is on him and sees that it is Nami, who is still asleep.

"Ugh...what time is it?" He turns his head to the side to look at the clock on the bedside table to see it reading 8:30. "8:30? well I guess it's time to wake up." He turns back to Nami and starts to shake her. "Hey Nami. It's time to get up."

"Mmm...five more minutes...please..." Nami says in her sleep.

"If you don't wake up I will have to tickle you." Luffy threatens, but gets no response. "Don't say that I tried." He sighed. He then starts to tickle her and she starts to flinch and trying not to laugh, but fails.

"Luffy! Stop! That...tickles...!" Nami yells as she laughs. Luffy stops and sits up and kisses Nami.

"Well I tried to wake you up and well, good morning."

"Good morning Luffy." Nami says as she kisses him with a smile.

The two get out of bed and find their clothes and then leave Luffy's quarters and walk onto the bridge.

"Well, I see that somebody had a good night." Gunther says while taking a sip of his coffee. The two blush as some members of the crew snicker at the two. Luffy clears his throat as he tries to control his blush.

"How is the ship looking today?" Luffy asks wanting to change the subject.

"The ship is good. We have the training exercises with the Zephyr at 1230 hours today. Then the USS Platte will arrive today at 1730 hours to resupply the Zephyr and the Iowa. Tomorrow the USNS Rincon will arrive at 1020 hours to resupply fuel for the land based vehicles and resupply our fuel for our aircraft." Gunther says looking at some papers.

"Good. Have you received reports on the smaller fleets?"

"Yes sir. The second fleet in North Blue just sent a request for fuel to one of the bases. The third fleet just had the USS Michigan, USS Claxton, and the USS Barb have finished up with repairs. And fleet four report that nothing of note to report about the New World or Paradise." Gunther says looking at some papers.

"Good. Anything else?" Luffy asks.

"Yes sir. In two days the USNS Courier and USNS Regulus will arrive with supplies to build a base here." Gunther says.

"What ships will be stationed here?"

"USS Long Island, USS Wisconsin, USS Alaska, USS Astoria, USS Boyd, USS Blue, USS Converse, USS Oregon, USS Hooper, USS Evans, and USS Sample." Gunther says.

"What will their call sign be?"

"Their call sign will be the Conomi Fleet or CF-1." Gunther says once he puts his paper down.

"Good. This makes a great launching area for my ships."

"I have to agree with you there sir." Gunther says and Nami stares at the two confused trying to figure out what they are talking about.

Luffy and Nami leave and walk down the gangway and see the others and some of the villagers, who all have looks of disbelief as they see the two come off _Luffy's_ ship with hair still messed. Nami's sister walks up.

"Where have you two been?" Her sister asks with a smirk and a knowing look in her eyes making the two blush again. "Oh, that is what you were doing."

"Nojiko!" Nami yells blushing from embarrassment.

"I am just kidding Nami." Nojiko says with her smirk still on her face.

"So you guys are leaving today?" Genzo asks.

"No." Luffy says shocking everyone.

"What do you mean Luffy?" Nami asks.

"We are staying for a month. I am going to train the villagers how to be a militia to protect themselves, that and I am claiming this island under the Straw Hat flag and also to train the other ships for the Grand Line." Luffy says shocking everyone. Luffy then turns to Arlong. "You have a month to find a ship for you and your crew. When you find one you are to meet us here or at Loguetown in a month. Am I understood?"

"Yes my liege, I understand. My men and I will set out now to find a ship." Arlong says bowing not looking Luffy in the eyes.

"Good. Now get the hell out of my sight." Luffy barks. Arlong nods furiously and he gathers his remaining crew and they start swimming away to get away from Luffy's ire. Luffy turns back to the villagers and relaxes. "Alright! Listen up! The Conomi Islands are now under my control." He says and their eyes widen in disbelief. "Starting tomorrow you will under go training to protect yourselves and this island." They start to smile at his words and forget what they were thinking of him being just as bad as Arlong. "Starting late today and all day tomorrow ships will start arriving to start constructing a base here. Once we are done training you, you are welcome to join as a militia to the base or my ships that will be based here permanently." Luffy says with a smile as some villagers cheer in thinking of a way to repay their savior and protect their families. Luffy turns to Gin and Kuro. "Your crews will be training together to be better prepared for the Grand Line, but you two will be stationed on the Iowa." Luffy then turns to the others. "Now you eight will be with me. I will be doing your training you on the Iowa and be giving you your positions and jobs aboard the ship. Understood?"

"Aye captain." They all reply except Usopp since he still thinks that he is Sogeking.

"Usopp?"

"My name's not Usopp!" He then spots the Merry as it pulls along side the dock in front of the Iowa. "That's a nice ship you've got there." Sogeking says looking at the Going Merry. "What's her name?" Luffy smiled.

"Her name is the Going Merry. We got her from a girl named Kaya, in a place called Syrup Village, and the bigger one is call-" Sogeking nodded.

"Kaya...that's a nice name for a-GHHHH!" Sogeking dropped like a stone to the ground, clutching his head in pain. Genzo, who Sogeking had been supporting, nearly toppled over at the loss of his side's support.

"Usopp! Are you alright!" Luffy held out his hands to Usopp, unsure of what to do as Kaya stood not to far away watching with wide eyes.

"Syrup Village, Going Merry, Kaya, Kuro, Klahadore, Pepper, Onion, Carrot, pirates, KAYA!" He mumbled "Straw Hat!" He blinked. "I...my name! I remember my name now! My name is Usopp!" He screamed and hunkered down even more. Startled, Luffy realized that he was gaining his memory. He lunged forward and placed his hands on Usopp's shoulders.

"Usopp! Remember Kaya! You used to go to her mansion and tell tall tales! She was so sick, that she couldn't go out on adventures, so you'd make up adventures for her, so she wouldn't feel bad!" Usopp stiffened, before slowly looking up.

"...Luffy?" Luffy grinned.

"You know who I am?" Usopp grinned and leaped up.

"Luffy!" He grabbed him in a crushing hug. "I remember! I remember who I am! I can remember again!" Luffy whooped with glee.

"We got Usopp back!" Luffy shouted. A blonde blur rushes past him making him turn around and everyone present has wide eyes as they see Kaya kissing Usopp. Usopp for his part stiffens as he was not expecting this.

"I'm happy. I though that you were gone." Kaya says blushing has tears run down her cheeks. Sanji burst into a shit-eating grin.

"Looks like our sharpshooter remembers who he is again." Zoro rested his palm on his katana.

"Bout time too..." Genzo coughed loudly, interrupting their revelry.

"I see that my crutch remembers who he is. I'm happy for you."

"Alright guys, ready for your training?" Luffy asks his crew with a smile.

"Yeah!" They shout.

"Then follow me." Luffy says turning to walk to the gangway.

"Wait!" A voice calls out. Luffy and his crew stop and turn to see who called Luffy. They are surprised to see Nojiko.

"Nojiko?" Nami asks curious as to why her sister called out to Luffy.

"Luffy...can I join your crew?" Nojiko asks surprising everyone, including Luffy. He walks up to her and stops three feet from her.

"What is your dream?"

"My dream is to see Nami accomplish hers." Nojiko says. Luffy stands there thinking.

"Nojiko...welcome aboard and welcome to the Straw Hat pirate crew." Luffy says surprising everyone. Nojiko is happy to be joining her sister.

"Thank you captain." Nojiko says walking up the gangway with Luffy and the others.

Luffy leads his crew on board the Iowa. They walk onto her deck.

"Welcome aboard the battleship USS Iowa. The lead ship of the Caspian Fleet." Luffy says with his arms stretched out as the rest of the ship is behind him. He leads them through a door and they walk up some stairs and enter a room with ten people in the room. The ten sailors salute Luffy.

"At ease." Luffy says and the crew goes back to their work. A sailor walks up and salutes.

"Admiral are these going to be the first and second officers?"

"Yes Dallas, they are." Nami steps forward.

"First and second officers? What does he mean Luffy?" Luffy turns to them with a sad look as the crew look down.

"About a month ago an explosion happened during a training exercise that killed twenty crew members. Twenty crew members that I had to see to the other side since I am the Grim Reaper, but I also am the devil. You guys will be replacing those vacant spots. Zoro is first mate of the Straw Hat crew and Straw Hat armada, where as Gunther is second in command of the fleet, so Zoro and Thomas, you two are equally ranked." The two nod in understanding. Nami had a confused look on her face as Luffy said that.

"What do you mean by that Luffy? Why is Zoro in command of the Straw Hat Armada, yet Thomas is in command of the fleet. Won't they be in charge of the same fleet?" Everyone then realized what she meant as well.

"No, for you see I have a fleet that consists of 233 ships, the Iowa included." He says and their eyes widen. "Zoro is in command of the armada made of pirate ships that have sails. My fleet which is called the Caspian Fleet has 232 ships that are like the Iowa where they do not use sails." Luffy clarifies and they have understanding in their eyes. "Now continuing with where I left off. Nami is the chief navigator with Nojiko being her assistant as well as Dallas. Usopp is first officer helm and weapons with Yosaku as his assistant. Gin is second officer helm and weapons with Johnny as his assistant. Kuro is head planner/strategist for any raids or whatever we run into. Sanji is head cook. Kaya and Merry are the medical crew till we get an actual doctor. Everybody understand?"

"Yes captain." Everyone says as one.

"Good. Now your month of training on board the Iowa begins." Luffy says smiling at his crew. The existing crew feels bad for the new crew for about what they are about to go through since Luffy can be strict when it comes to training.

* * *

A month passes for the straw hats and the Straw Hat Armada. The island had received the training that Luffy promised and the entire island acts like a militia. Yesterday the base on the island was completed and the ships for the Conomi Fleet that will be bearing the call sign CF-1 started docking in the docks and the islanders who wanted to, started to enlist at the base and join the navy and be stationed on the ships or at the base. The Straw Hat Armada is preparing to set sail for the following day for the Grand Line and Arlong had returned two days ago with his new crew and new ship bearing the name Queen of the Seas.

The following morning brought fervent activity as Zoro brought up box after box onto the ship.

"Is that it?" Gin asked as he took hold of the box.

"Yeah that's the last of the supplies they gave us." Zoro flung himself up onto the deck and looked at the sailors who were taking inventory of the received items.

"The villagers really pulled out the stops. They've given us all the food we'll need till Loguetown." Sanji took a drag of his cigarette.

"That and the supplies we got from the USNS Regulus, which will last us even longer."

"That's right." Luffy says walking up. The three turn to him. "With the amount of supplies we got from the Regulus we should be good for about two months. Give or take." Luffy says.

"We've been here for a month, but it feels like we've been here for years. There are so many memories left here." Gin smiled.

"You got that right." Luffy said with a laugh.

Luffy and Usopp made their way onto the bridge after the Black Pearl, Bruzel, and Queen of the seas had set sail thirty minutes ago. Luffy walked out onto the bridge wing and saw Nami approaching. Luffy yelled over his shoulder at Usopp who was standing at the controls.

"All engines reverse half! Raise the anchor!"

"Aye! All engines reverse half!" Usopp says as he pulls the controls on the engine telegraph from STOP to ASTERN SLOW. The telegraphs chimes as Yosaku engages the motor for the anchor, which starts to rise out of the water and the Iowa starts moving backwards with the Going Merry fastened and stowed on the aft deck gun.

"Starboard engine ahead full. Port engine stop."

"Aye." Usopp says grabbing the port engine telegraph with his left hand and moving it from ASTERN SLOW to STOP as he uses his right hand to push the starboard telegraph from ASTERN SLOW to AHEAD FULL. The ship turns with the town broadside of the ship. Nami nodded, a grin on her face as she plunged into the crowd, ducking and weaving. She jumped off the dock and landed where Luffy was and she grinned.

"Let's get out of here." Luffy grinned.

"Before they notice that you stole their wallets. Usopp! All engines dead slow."

"Aye captain." The telegraphs on the master telegraph chimed from STOP to DEAD SLOW. The Iowa slowly started to sail through the bay. The ship had to travel at a lower speed due to the shallow waters. Nami lifted her shirt to the top of her stomach, and wallets, purses and handbags of all assortments clinked onto the deck. One of the villagers was quick to notice.

"Hey! My wallet's gone!" Genzo's hand went to his pocket.

"Mine too!"

"So's mine!" Nami, with slow movements, plucked out a thousand beli bill and kissed it. She smiled impishly.

"Goodbye, everyone!"

"Y-YOU LITTLE BRAT!" The pier screamed. Luffy laughed. His laughter is interrupted by the sound of horns as everyone on the ship and the pier look to see the ships based at the base pulling alongside the Iowa with the crews on the deck saluting the Iowa. The crew of the Iowa salute back.

"Usopp! Give three short blasts of the horn!"

"Aye captain." Usopp said as he gives the town and ships short three blasts of the Iowa's horn.

"Nami-San, GOOD!"

"She hasn't changed one bit."

"Who knows when she'll turn on us again." Kuro pushed up his glasses.

"Leaving them a hundred million beli bounty, then stealing their wallets. I like your style Nami." Gin chuckled.

"I just think that's funny, I don't care who you are."

Genzo chuckled helplessly at Nami's antics. Nako handed him a piece of paper.

"Here Genzo."

"Hmm? What's this? A piece of paper?"

"That silly girl. She hasn't changed a bit. She even got another tattoo." Genzo unfolded the paper, exposing the picture.

"What's this symbol supposed to be?" Nako smiled.

"She said it was a pinwheel, an orange, and a straw hat." Indeed, it was an enlarged pinwheel with a straw hat hanging on the left prong, and an orange growing from the top. Genzo chuckled.

"Past, present and future eh? An ambitious little girl...if he makes her cry, i'll hunt him down and kill him myself." Nako chuckled.

"You probably would." Genzo stood chuckling.

* * *

Please leave reviews!

ElderH


	20. Chapter 20

_Here is chapter 20._

 _Disclaimer: Look at heading to chapter 1._

* * *

 _Chapter 20: Loguetown: The beginning of the Grand Line_

"You raised the price again? Don't you think it's getting too expensive?" Nami stared the news coo straight in the eye, while it snapped a smart salute.

"Coo."

"If you raise the price again next time, I won't buy it again, you hear!" She plunked a single gold coin into the box around its neck as it flew away.

"It's just a newspaper." Usopp muttered as he carefully poured bright red liquid into a beaker.

"It's more than just a newspaper, Usopp. Knowledge is power." Kuro said as he swirled a cool green glass around, sipping from it occasionally. "With a newspaper, you can know how expensive the next shipment of timbers is, or in the case of the Iowa, the price on metal. You can learn if your next planned port was taken over by pirates, or if there is a new marine captain that needs to be watched out for. Many things can be learned from the newspaper." Gin snorted.

"Ah, you just like it for the personal section. Don't try to deny it." Kuro gave him a sharp look that said, 'stop spouting nonsense that is no way true.'. The effect was ruined when his glasses flew from off and landed in Usopp's chili marble.

"Ha! Got under your skin."

"Shut up." Kuro took a sip from his glass.

"Kuro does have a point though." Luffy says from leaning against the wall. They turn to him. He pushes himself off the wall and walks towards Usopp and picks up kuro's glasses and cleans them off and hands them back to Kuro. "As Kuro said with a newspaper we can learn what the marines are doing, what the Grand Line is with the pirates and what not."

"Ignoring them...it doesn't matter if the prices rises. You don't have to save money anymore." Usopp says looking up from his concoction.

"Don't be stupid! From now on, I'm collecting money for myself! That's why I'm staying with you poor pirates!" Zoro snorted, from lying on the deck.

"We're richer than you think, Nami." He said cryptically.

"Quiet, all of you! I'm in the process of making a new chili marble! If this stuff gets in somebody's eyes...he will suffer in agony!"

"DON'T TOUCH THEM!" Sanji screamed as he kicked at Luffy's stomach.

"Oh, come on! It's only one orange!" Luffy protested as the kick passed straight through him.

"I won't give you a thing! These are Nami-san's orange trees! I will protect them with my life!"

"Sanji, it's okay if he has just one." Nami says blushing lightly behind her newspaper." Luffy's head whipped around grinning.

"Thanks Nami!" He reached his hand up and snatched an orange from the trees. He took a massive bite after he peeled it.

"Hey how long till we get to Loguetown Captain?" Gin asks.

"By sail or by the Iowa?" Luffy asks.

"Wait, there's a difference?" Nami asks surprised and getting everyone's attention.

"Of course there is a difference. Why do you think that the Black Pearl, Bruzel, and the Queen of the Seas are tied to the Iowa?" Luffy says with an eyebrow raised.

"What is the difference captain?" Kuro asks sitting up as he heard that. Arlong opens his eyes and sits up as well.

"With sails it would take about two to three months. But since the Iowa does not use sails, she has an engine which moves the ship. So we will be to Loguetown in exactly one month." Luffy says surprising everyone at the huge difference between his ship and ones with sails.

"Really?" Nami asks.

"Yep."

"Wow." Usopp says amazed. Luffy shrugged.

"If anyone needs me I'll be in my quarters." Luffy turns and heads for the door to enter the ship.

"If what Luffy said is true then this ship is an amazing ship." Nami says looking back at the paper. She turned the page, and five sheets of paper fluttered to the ground. They recognized one of the sheets.

"Aah..." Nami says in surprise.

"Huh?" Usopp looked over.

"No way. Luffy!"

"Yes?" Luffy asks stopping at the door. Nami showed him the papers slightly pale and he walks back over.

"Well, it had to have happened eventually." Kuro pushed up his glasses.

"Nice." Gin grinned.

"Oh?" Sanji leaped down from the orange groves. They shift through the papers but freeze at one and all pale and tremble.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!"

* * *

"This is proving that all of our troops are MEANINGLESS! And it is the truth!" Lieutenant Brandnew shouted to the assembly of marines. "Buggy the pirate clown: fifteen million! Pirate commander Don Krieg: Seventeen million! Saw-tooth Arlong: Twenty million!"

"The average bounty in East Blue is three million! The big fish are worth than ten million! In addition! The crews of Krieg and Arlong have been added, creating a miniature fleet of pirates!" He slapped a wanted poster against the wall, with Luffy grinning.

"Maybe it's strange, to give this newbie a wanted price of fifty million, the biggest in East Blue history! But it's no rookie, it's that damn Reaper of the Revolution!" He slaps Luffy's real poster onto the wall. The picture of Luffy with red eyes glowing from behind his square glasses with a scythe in his right hand and is halfway transforming into the Reaper. "That bastard now reappearing after two years." He grounded out through gritted teeth. He slapped another poster. "And Kuro of a Thousand plans! He has tricked us into believing he was dead for the past three years and has made a fool out of us marines! I think the bounty of twenty five million is not to high either!" He slapped at one more. "And Saw-tooth Arlong! He has paid off a marine captain to cover his foul schemes! He enslaved an entire island, not for a little time, but for eight years! And we did not know a thing! The new bounty of thirty seven million is more than earned!"

"Yet, they all follow the Reaper of the Revolution: Straw Hat Luffy! They follow his beck and call! He is the ring leader!"

"This is the most peaceful marine base in the pirate era! And the Reaper has made a fool out of us! None in the marines can show their weakness!"

"It's not these innocent people's fault! We have to keep the peace! If there is a bad seed in the sea, we, the marines, are duty bound to do everything to exterminate it! Under the vow of righteousness and justice!"

"YES SIR!"

* * *

"5 billion! That's incredible!" Luffy smirks at his poster. "The marines put one billion more and re-instated my bounty. The marines must be having heart attacks to see me return." Luffy chuckles darkly.

"T-The Reaper of the Revolution is my captain." Gin says blue.

"You're the second most wanted criminal in the world?" Nami asks pale and trembling. Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku passed out and slumped to the deck. Kaya and Merry were pale as they were checking on the three. Arlong was slightly twitching at learning Luffy's bounty.

"You all are realizing this? What? My scythe wasn't a give away?" Luffy asks incredulously.

* * *

-Conomi Island-

"Coo." Doctor Nako looked up to see the news coo. He pays for the paper. The bird salutes and leaves. Doctor Nako starts to read the paper when five papers fall out. He bends down and picks them up and recognizes the one of Kuro and Arlong. He shifts to the last one and his eyes widen and his blood runs cold. He bolts out of his chair, knocking it over, bolting for the door with the four posters. He gets to the square where some villagers are and some of the men from the base.

"Genzo!" Doctor Nako shouts. All turn to see him pale.

"What's wrong?" Genzo asks.

"Here." Doctor Nako says handing the posters to Genzo. Everyone crowds around to see.

"Hey it's some of people from our savior's crew." One villager says.

"Look...at the...last poster." Doctor Nako says panting. Genzo shifts to the fifth and final poster. His eyes widen with horror as well as the other villagers.

"That's a lie right?" A villager asks pale.

"No it's not. That poster is accurate." Lucas Elrick, commander of the base says.

"Nami is with someone even more frightening then Arlong." Genzo says.

"He must be a demon to be able to get that high of a bounty." Doctor Nako says.

"More than that." Lucas says.

"What do you mean?" A villager asks.

"Our Admiral is more than a demon. He is the devil. He has control over demons and hell itself." Lucas says. Some villagers faint at hearing that the person who now protects their island is the devil himself.

* * *

"Kuro has one..." Sanji sulked by the rail, smoking a cigarette dejectedly. Gin seemed to have sobered up and patted Sanji on the back.

"Cheer up. If we do some things we will get our own posters." Gin says.

"Really?" Sanji's head whipped up.

"YEAH!" He leaped up and began to dance a merry jig with Gin.

"We can't waste our time in East Blue anymore. We have to go to the Grand Line." Nami says looking around nervously, as if expecting a marine ship to suddenly appear..

* * *

The Iowa gracefully cuts through the surf with her bow and splashing up small waves with a small pod of five dolphins swimming a few feet in front as she sails for Loguetown. Luffy is in his quarters looking over reports on the Caspian Fleet when there is a knock at his door.

"Yes?" he calls not looking up as his door opens. He looks up as Nami takes a seat and notices a look of concern on her face.

"Nami...what's wrong?" Luffy asks. She looks a little pale, she opens her mouth but her eyes widen suddenly.

"Luffy do you have a bathroom?" She asks.

"Yes follow me." He stands and hurriedly leads her to the bathroom in his living quarters. As soon as she sees it she make a bee-line for the bathroom and starts to empty the contents in her stomach. Luffy follows her in to see if she is okay.

"Nami are you okay?" Luffy asks once she is done. She sits on the floor and rests against the wall. Luffy gets on one knee as he looks at her.

"I-I don't know. I don't feel so good." She then turns and pukes into the toilet again.

"I'll be right back." He stands and runs back to his desk and picks up his phone and turns the intercom on. "Attention Kaya, and Merry. You are needed in the captain's quarters. I repeat you are needed in the captain's quarters." Luffy says putting the receiver down turning off the intercom. He returns to Nami.

Five minutes later a knock is heard at his door.

"Come in!" He calls. He hears the door open and close.

"Captain?" Kaya asks.

"In here Kaya." Luffy answers back. Kaya and Merry walk into his living quarters and stop at the door to the bathroom. Luffy stands up and steps out so that Kaya and Merry can check on her. They end up having to help her out of the bathroom and help her to his couch and help her lay down so they can better check her.

"Give us an hour or two captain and we should have the results as to what's wrong with Nami."

"Alright. It looks like she has fallen asleep." Luffy says as he glances at Nami.

"Yes we gave her some medicine and something to help her get some rest as it appears that she is a little exhausted." Merry says. Luffy nods and shows the two out and he returns to his desk to continue with what he calls the bane of his existence that is known as paperwork.

"Damn paperwork." He grumbles.

An hour later he hears a knock on his door.

"Yes?" The door opens and Kaya and Merry walk in. "So what did you find out is wrong with Nami?" Kaya and Merry take a seat at the two chairs across from him.

"The thing that is wrong with Nami is that she has morning sickness." Kaya says. Luffy's eyes widen slightly.

"She has what?"

"Morning sickness. In other words she's pregnant." Merry says. Luffy stares at the two and shakes his head.

"Alright thanks you two. I'll tell her once she wakes up."

"Of course captain." Kaya and Merry say and Kaya left a paper on his desk with Nami's results.

"By the way do you know how far she is?" Luffy asks as he picks up the paper to look it over.

"From what we could conclude from her results is that she is about two months pregnant." Merry says.

"Alright thank you." Luffy says. The two salute and then leave his quarters. Once the door closes he bangs his head on his desk a couple of times. "Ughh. Nami is going to probably kill me." He groans out.

Thirty minutes later Nami walks in yawning.

"Hey Nami. See that you are awake. How are you feeling?"

"A little better. Did Kaya and merry find out what is wrong with me?" She asks. Luffy picks up a paper from his desk and hands it to her. She takes it and he watches her to see how she reacts. She looks at the paper and her eyes widen more and more as she continues to read it. She reaches the bottom and the paper falls from her hands which had gone limp.

"Nami?"

"Did they tell you how far I am?" she asks looking at him.

"They said that you are about two months pregnant." Luffy says. Nami stands and walks around his desk and looks down at him and he gulps. She reaches out and grabs his shirt and pulls him forward as she leaned down and planted her lips on his shocking him. Luffy gets over his shock and kisses her back. They break for air a minute later. "So I'm guessing that you are happy and not mad?" He asks.

"Yep. Of course I'm happy. I love you very much and when we had sex I was kind of wanting to get pregnant and have kids with you." Nami says. Luffy grabs her and pulls her onto his lap as he kisses her.

"I love you too Nami. So it looks like we are going to be parents." Luffy says with a smile. When she turns her head to look at her stomach he slightly frowns. 'Now how do I tell her about Iowa? This might not be easy.' He sighs as he shakes his head to clear it. "So what do you hope the baby to be Nami?" Luffy asks. She turns her head to look back at him with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Hmm. I wouldn't mind having a boy, but I honestly don't care what our baby will be. What about you?"

"I honestly don't care if it is a boy or a girl. All I care about is loving our child no matter the gender." Luffy says making Nami smile.

"I'm happy to hear that Lucifer." She kisses him again. "I'm going back up to the bridge to check our course for Loguetown as I'm about to go on duty." Nami says getting out of Luffy's lap.

He watches her leave as she puts a little more swing into her hips as she walks towards the door. The door closes and he looks down at his desk and sighs as he sees how much paperwork he has left to do.

"Damn paperwork." He curses. He signs some papers for the Black Pearl to add some additional cannons and other supplies.

There is a knock at Luffy's door ten minutes later.

"Yes?" The door opens and Usopp pops his head in.

"Hey Luffy you want to play cards?"

"Where and with who?" Luffy asks.

"Me, Sanji, Gin, Zoro, Kuro, Gunther, Eric, and Charlie in the galley."

"Sure. Why not. I need a break from this paperwork anyways." Luffy stands and follows Usopp into the galley where some tables were pushed together.

"I see that you got the Admiral to join us." Gunther says as he shuffles the deck of cards.

"What I can't play? Fine, I'll go back to my quarters then." Luffy says pouting mockingly.

Nami and Nojiko walk in with Kaya and decide to watch the nine. The game goes for a while and Usopp, Zoro, Gin and Eric all lost their money. It was Luffy, Sanji, Kuro, Charlie, and Gunther who still were in.

"What are you putting sir?" Gunther asks. Luffy slides money into three spots.

"Three spots?" Sanji asks.

"In blackjack you can sometimes do four, but people mostly play on the one space in front of them." Charlie says putting all his money on one spot. Kuro does a small amount as well as Gunther.

"All in Charlie? You sure that is wise especially since you have really bad luck?" Eric asks. Gunther and Luffy snicker knowing how much bad luck that Charlie tends to have.

"I know what I'm doing." Charlie bites back.

"Daniel deal the cards." Daniel nods as he was the dealer. He deals out the first cards and all have wide eyes and pale as three aces are layed down in front of Luffy's spots.

"Awe shit!" Charlie swears.

"Damn it. You may be the devil Admiral, but you are always lucky when it comes to gambling." Gunther says.

"I have to say." Kuro says. Daniel deals everyone their second card.

"God damn it!" Charlie, Gunther, Kuro, and Sanji shout as Luffy received a Jack, Queen and a King getting three 21's and Kuro got 20.

"Well, I'm broke." Gunther says giving his money as well as Charlie to Luffy and Kuro. Sanji ended up winning a pocket full of cash. Luffy looked at the Queen and picks it up.

"Hmmm, this card seems to fit a certain someone in this room." Luffy says gaining everyone's attention.

"What card?" Usopp asks. Luffy holds the card up with the back facing everyone.

"Who?" Kaya asks.

"Nami." Luffy says surprising everyone and Nami starts to blush.

"What card Luffy?" She asks.

"The Queen of Hearts." Luffy says turning the card around. Nami's blush intensifies as all stare shocked except the crew of the Iowa, who all have smirks.

"Alright! Everyone out! We need to work on lunch." Sanji says. Everyone stands and leaves the galley to do their own thing or get back to duty as the cooks get to work under Sanji's direction.

* * *

*Knock on door*

"Come in." Luffy calls. He hears his door open then close.

"Luffy?" He hears Nami call.

"In my living quarters!" He yells over his shoulder. He looks over his shoulder to see Nami walk in. she stares at seeing him in an apron cooking some food.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"Making some lunch."

"Ah."

"Would you like to eat with me?"

"I would love to."

"Alright then. Take a seat. This is done."

"What is it?"

"Pasta." Luffy says putting some on a plate and putting it in the fridge. He then puts food on two plates and puts them on the table.

"Why did you put a plate of this in your fridge?"

"It's for later." The two start to eat.

"Wow Lucifer! This is good and I'm not wanting to throw up."

"Thanks." The two eat when they hear crying.

"What's that noise?" Nami asks. She sees that Luffy has a pained look on his face. He stands up.

"Excuse me for a sec." He approaches the closed door that is next to his room. He opens it and hears that the noise are cries. She sees Luffy bend down over a bed and straighten up.

"Shhh. Iowa it's alright." Luffy says in a light tone and walks out of the room. Nami's eyes widen when she sees that it is a five year old girl. "It's okay sweety, I'm here." Luffy says trying to calm the crying girl. He takes a deep breath.

" _Come stop your crying_

 _It will be alright_

 _Just take my hand_

 _Hold it tight_

 _I will protect you_

 _From all around you_

 _I will be here_

 _Don't you cry_

 _For one so small_

 _You seem so strong_

 _My arms will hold you,_

 _Keep you safe and warm_

 _This bond between us_

 _Can't be broken_

 _I will be here_

 _Don't you cry_

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart_

 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on_

 _Now and forever more_

 _You'll be in my heart_

 _No matter what they say_

 _You'll be here in my heart, always_

 _Why can't they understand the way we feel?_

 _They don't trust what they can't explain I know we're different but deep inside us_

 _We're not that different at allegiance_

 _And you'll be in my heart_

 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on_

 _Now and forever more_

 _Don't listen to them_ _  
_ _'Cause what do they know_ _  
_ _We need each other, to have, to hold_ _  
_ _They'll see in time, I know_

 _When destiny calls you, you must be strong_ _  
_ _I may not be with you_ _  
_ _But you got to hold on_ _  
_ _They'll see in time, I know_ _  
_ _We'll show them together_

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart_ _  
_ _Believe me, you'll be in my heart_ _  
_ _I'll be there from this day on_ _  
_ _Now and forever more_

 _You'll be in my heart_ _  
_ _You'll be here in my heart_ _  
_ _No matter what they say_

 _I'll be with you_ _  
_ _You'll be in my heart_ _  
_ _I'll be there_ _  
_ _Always..._ _  
_ _Always..._

 _I'll be with you_ _  
_ _I'll be there for you always_ _  
_ _Always and always_

 _Just look over your shoulder_ _  
_ _Just look over your shoulder_ _  
_ _Just look over your shoulder_ _  
_ _I'll be there Always."_ When Luffy had finished the little girl only had sniffles(1).

"You okay Iowa?"

"Yes daddy. I am now." Iowa says sniffling and shocking Nami. Luffy takes a another deep breath.

" _Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings,  
Once upon a December.  
Someone holds me safe and warm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully across my memory..._

Someone holds me safe and warm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully across my memory.

Far away,  
Long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember.  
And a song someone sings

Once upon a Dece~em~ber."(2)

Luffy finishes with Iowa asleep with her head on his shoulder. He carefully takes her back to her room and lays her down on her bed. He tucks her in and kisses her on her forehead. Luffy walks out and quietly closes the door. Once he closes the door he leans against the wall next to her door and slips to the floor and starts to cry and this alarms Nami as she runs over to him. Not knowing what to do she decided to hug Luffy and let him cry for what she could tell was pain that he seemed to be having. A minute later Luffy sniffs and Nami helps him to his feet. He sits down on the couch with Nami sitting next to him, with the food now being ignored.

"Lucifer...who was that little girl?

"Monkey Elizabeth D. Iowa...my five year old daughter." Luffy says. Nami is shocked.

"Where is her mother? Is she part of this crew?" Nami asks hurt that she has been dating Luffy when he has a child already.

"Elizabeth died a year after Iowa was born." Luffy says clenching his fists. Nami's hands shoot to her mouth.

"You have been taking care of your daughter for four years by yourself?"

"Yes."

"How did she die?"

Luffy tells her and how he got the scar on his chest and how it was his fault for her death.

"Lucifer, I don't think it was your fault. Some one was after you for their revenge. So did you ever find out who killed her?"

"Yes and I had the greatest pleasure of torturing and then killing the bastard, then reviving him due to being the devil and repeated the torturing and killing multiple times." Luffy says with a scowl on his face.

"Lucifer I have a question." Nami says wanting to change the subject.

"Yes?"

"Do you think Iowa will accept me as her mother?" Nami asks shocking Luffy.

"I'm sure that she would be happy if she did."

"Lucifer where did you learn to sing? You have a great singing voice." Nami says blushing and making Luffy blush as well.

"I learned how to when Iowa was born. I started to sing to get her to calm down or go to sleep after Elizabeth, but this was the first time in four years that I was affected by singing to Iowa."

Three hours later

"Hi daddy." Iowa says after waking up from her nap.

"Hey sweety. I have lunch on the table for you."

"Okay." Iowa says as she sits at the table. She then notices Nami is sitting on the couch and is looking at her with what appears to be a thoughtful look on her face.

"Iowa, honey I have a question for you."

"Yes daddy?" Luffy motions for Nami to come over. Nami stands and walks over to the two.

"Iowa you know who Nami is right?"

"Yes daddy. She is the chief navigator and your girlfriend." Iowa says surprising the two at the last of her comment.

"Yes that is correct, anyways she wants to ask you something." Nami stepped forwards and bent down to her knees to be eye-level with Iowa. Nami takes a deep steadying breath and exhales.

"Iowa...my question is...would you like me to be your new mother?" Nami asks. Tears soon appears in Iowa's eyes which starts to concern the two.

"R-Really?" She asks.

"If you want." Nami says. Iowa shocks the two as she jumps out of her chair and into Nami's chest and wrapped her arms around Nami as she cried into Nami's chest.

"Mommy!" Iowa says. Nami embraces Iowa as a few tears run down her cheeks at being accepted by Iowa.

"I was waiting for this but I believe that this is a better time for it." Luffy says approaching the two. He bends down to be at the same height as the two, while pulling a black velvet box out of his pocket. He hands it to Nami, who opens it and gasps as she stares at the wedding ring.

"What do you say Nami?"

"Lucifer I say yes." She says as she kisses him.

"Oh, Iowa, we have some other news to tell you." Luffy says.

"What's that daddy?"

"You are going to be a big sister." Nami says.

"Really?"

"Yep. You'll either have a brother or a sister." Luffy says.

"Yay!"

"Hey Iowa, when we get to Loguetown we will spend the day together since we have not had anytime to be father and daughter in a while. We should hopefully be there for a day to get supplies and supplies for the other ships. Okay?"

"Okay. That sounds great daddy."

* * *

Ten days later, Loguetown, East Blue

"Is that an island?" Kuro polished his glasses, squinting. Luffy grabbed a pair of binoculars and looked through them from the bridge wing as the others were relaxing on the deck..

"Yep, that's an island. I believe that is Loguetown. Dallas!" Luffy calls still looking through the binoculars.

"Yes Admiral?" Dallas says walking out onto the bridge wing. Still looking through the binoculars Luffy asks.

"Is that Loguetown that is to the starboard side?" Dallas looks through the binoculars after Luffy and walks inside and looks at the map and radar and walks back to Luffy.

"Yes captain. It is Logue town. It just appeared on our radar. Loguetown is 23.4 nautical miles to starboard." Dallas says.

"Clark! 25° starboard rudder." Luffy orders.

"Aye sir! 25° starboard rudder." Jamie Clark says as he turns the ship's wheel to the right. The rudder indicator shows the degree of the rudder as it turns the ship. The Iowa turns and Clark releases the ship's wheel which spins to the left as the ship straightens.

"Dallas how long till we reach Loguetown?" Luffy asks walking onto the bridge.

"We should be to Loguetown in two hours."

"Alright when we get to 4 ½ nautical miles we will drop anchor and let the other three ships go and we'll launch the Going Merry and have some ribs lowered for those who come ashore later in the day. We plan on embarking tomorrow afternoon." Luffy says.

"Yes sir!" All salute. Luffy walks down the stairs from the bridge wing down to the deck where the others are relaxing. "Hey guys we are approaching Loguetown. We will be dropping anchor in two hours." Luffy says getting their attention. Luffy turns to look at Loguetown that was approaching in the distance with a somber look on his face as Nami stood next to him. "Loguetown...the city of the beginning and the end...the place where the pirate king was born...and died...supposedly." Luffy says, but mutters the last word to himself.

"So seem somber." Nami says as she takes in the look on Luffy's face.

"This town is a legacy. It should be treated as such." He stared at the island silently. For a reason that she could not understand fully, the sight of Luffy so concentrated, so intent on something made the blood in her cheeks rise slightly.

Arlong walks up and talks to Luffy, who hands Arlong three pages of paper and a small box. Arlong turns and leaves.

"Miss Nami." He says walking by. Nami continued to scowl. Luffy noticed the quick change in her mood.

"I don't like him anymore than you do, but as long as he keeps having good behavior, I can't get rid of him. My hands are tied on this Nami." She huffed and stalked away. Luffy merely turned to Gin, who was the closest of the crew, and shrugged. "Women, what can you do?"

"Yeah. Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em." Gin chuckled as he stared at the approaching island. "Hey, do you think they have a weapons customization shop here? I've had a couple of new ideas for my tonfa that will spice up my battles." Luffy shrugged.

"Who knows. They have a crap load of weapons artisans there, so it's definitely possible." Gin nodded.

"Thanks." He then walked off to pester Sanji. Luffy stayed out on the bridge wing watching the approaching island.

Two hours later the Iowa drops anchor 4 ½ nautical miles away and the Going Merry is lowered from the top of the aft deck gun. The ropes keeping the Bruzel, Black Pearl, and the Queen of the Seas are released and the three ships make their way towards the island. Four ribs are lowered and are tied to the dock that fold out from the side of the ship for those who want to go ashore while they are there for pretty much two days.

"What time will you be back at sir?" Gunther asks.

"We should be back at 7 o'clock tonight, but the Black pearl won't return as she will be being retrofitted with newer and bigger cannons." Luffy says.

"Hey daddy when will we spend time together?" Iowa asks as she holds Makino's hand.

"Tomorrow sweety. You will have to stay with grandma today as I have business stuff to take care of today, but tomorrow I'm all yours for the last day here. Okay?"

"Okay." Iowa says slightly dejectedly. Luffy couldn't help but lightly laugh at his daughter's pouting face. He bent down and kissed her on her forehead. He stood up and walked across the small gangway onto the Going Merry. The sails unfurl and the Going Merry makes its way to Loguetown to do some light repairs to the ship as it had some damage.

* * *

-The next day-

The going Merry docks at one of the docks and the Straw Hats walk off. Nami and Nojiko grinned as they Stared at the nearest clothing shop. Kuro slightly pushed up his glasses.

"I'm going to need some new cat claws if I'm going to be of any use later." Usopp grinned.

"Yosh! I'll buy some new equipment for my new adventure." Luffy put his hand on Usopp's shoulder and pulled him off to the side to talk to him.

"What's up Luffy?" Usopp asks looking at him in confusion.

"Usopp...do you happen to remember using guns back on Conomi Island?" Usopp became thoughtful as he closed his eyes. He opened them a second later.

"Why yes I do. Why?"

"Well you were a lot better with the guns than your slingshot. This is just a suggestion, but I think you might be better and could possibly be stronger if you started using a gun. So you might want to check out some of the weapon shops here and look at guns." Here Luffy pulled out a small box and handed it to Usopp, who looked at it confused. "This has enough money to buy at least two rifles and three pistols. Again you don't have to buy them. It's your choice, but doing this will let you get some to try them out and then compare them to the guns we have on the Iowa. If you do decide to use a gun instead, just let me know when we get back to the ship."

"Alright Luffy. You are my captain and what you think is best for me to get stronger then I might start using guns." Usopp says in thought and puts the box of money in his pocket and he walked off looking for a weapons shop that sold mainly guns.

"In this place, there's bound to be some good food to check out. And lots of good women!" Sanji grinned perversely. Gin rubbed his temple.

"God, you weren't nearly this much of a perv when we met...I'm going to look for a weapons customization shop."

"There's something I wanna buy too." Zoro thumbed his chin, thinking. Nami sidled close to him, an impish grin on her face.

"And how do you plan on doing that, HMMMM? You're totally broke, aren't you? I'll loan you money...for three hundred percent interest!" Nojiko knew what Nami was planning and hoping that Zoro would not fall for it. Luffy stroked his chin, before uncorking the water flask he had at his side and created a clone.

"Ha! Yes! I did it! Suck it Roger!" Luffy cheers.

"You were able to create a clone captain?" Gin asks.

"Yep." He handed his sword to the clone. "You know what to do, with that, right?" The clone snapped a smart salute.

"Yes sir!"

"Alright guys see you later." Luffy says turning and walking away.

The Straw Hats raised their voices to protest, only to realize that he left a clone. Luffy-clone shook the sword in its sheath, creating a loud, rattling noise.

"I'm going with Zoro. I don't think this sheath was meant for my sword. It rattles around too much. I want to find a sheath that fits better." Zoro took the sword from him and gave it a good shake. He nodded.

"Yeah, that does sound loose in there." He turned to Nami. "You are a cruel, cruel bitch. I'll take a hundred thousand." Nami grinned as she whipped out a wallet and pulled out some high-denoted bills. Zoro snatched them, from her greedy fingers and stalked away, Luffy-clone following after him with Nojiko shaking her head at Zoro's soon to be misfortune.

"Oi, oi, oi! We haven't decided on a place to meet yet!" Gin shouted after them. Luffy-clone waved his hand at them nonchalantly.

"When you're done with everything meet back here or find the chaos. It follows me like a bad stink." And the two disappeared into the crowd, in search of swords.

* * *

"Iowa you can reveal yourself." Luffy says after stepping into an alley. Iowa appears in front of her father. Luffy picks her up and puts her on his shoulders. Luffy walks back out of the alley and walks down the street.

"How is the view Iowa?" Luffy asks making Iowa pout at her father.

"The view is good daddy." Iowa then sees a clothing store and starts to ask to go to it. Luffy walks to it and enters, but the store is a clothing store for girls, especially for little girls, but unaware to Luffy, Usopp, Nami, Nojiko, and Gin saw him walk in and the four are standing next to each other .

"Why did Luffy go in there?" Usopp asked.

"Who was that little girl with Luffy?" Nojiko asks. She notices that Nami is just staring. Usopp and Gin went their own way looking for their things to buy.

"Nami?" Nojiko asks but gets no reply. "Nami!" Nojiko yells startling Nami.

"Yes Nojiko?"

"I have been trying to get your attention for a while."

"Oh sorry, shall we continue?"

"Sure." Nojiko and Nami continue looking at stores since they really didn't get to look yesterday.

Luffy and Iowa walk out thirty minutes later with Luffy carrying two bags of clothes that he makes vanish. Luffy spots an ice cream vendor and he walks over and pays for two ice creams and gives one to Iowa. Luffy chose vanilla and Iowa chose strawberry, since strawberry is her favorite flavor. Luffy continues to walk around with Iowa holding his hand. They come to a big plaza with a tower near the center.

"Daddy what's this?"

"This Iowa, is the execution platform. This is where they executed Gol D. Roger, the last King of the Pirates. This island is where he was born and where he died hence why it is called the island of 'Beginning and the End.' Since it where the Grand Line begins." Luffy says.

"Wow." Iowa says easily impressed by her father's story.

"Would you like to see the view from the top of the platform?"

"Yeah!" Iowa says.

"Okay hold on." Luffy says picking her up and puts her on his his shoulders and they vanish in a wisp of black mist and reappear on top of the platform.

* * *

 _Author's notes:_

 _1\. This is you'll be in my heart by Phil Collins from Disney's Tarzan._

 _2\. This is Once Upon a December by Liz callaway from Twentieth Century fox's Anastasia._

 _In this chapter Nami starts calling Luffy by his full name , which is Lucifer, so from this chapter on any conversation between Luffy and Nami, Luffy will go by Lucifer._

As always leave reviews!

 _ElderH._


	21. Chapter 21: Zoro and the demon sword

_Here is chapter 21._

 _Disclaimer: Read heading to chapter 1._

 _Enjoy._

* * *

 _CHAPTER 21: ZORO AND THE DEMON SWORD_

"So how is the view Iowa?" Luffy asks once he puts Iowa down.

"Wow! Daddy the view is amazing! Look! I see the ship!" Iowa says pointing to the ship in the distance. Luffy puts a hand to his forehead and squints.

"Wow you're right. Hey Iowa do you think you can control the ship from this far." Luffy says.

"I will try." Iowa says. She closes her eyes and concentrates. Luffy looks to see her red hair floating as if in a breeze when there isn't one. She opens her eyes and they are glowing bright red. Luffy looks back to the ship to see that it is moving to a new spot.

"Okay that is good enough sweetie." Luffy says. Iowa closes her eyes and her hair stops moving and he has to catch her as she is a little light headed. Luffy hears his radio crackling.

"Yes?" He asks into it.

" _Sir this is Gunther. The ship was moving on its own."_

"It's okay. That Was Iowa. She was able to successfully control the ship from the distance of 2 ½ miles away."

" _Wow. That is great. She was last able to do that at ½ a mile. 2 ½ is great."_ Gunther says.

"Yeah. Well got to go see you later when we get back."

" _Okay Admiral."_

"Hey. Hey kid." Luffy flinched at the voice.

'Shit! He found us!' he plastered a cocky grin on as he stared down at the man yelling at him. "You got a problem with us, cop? I'm kind of busy right now!"

"I'm the captain of the marine base here on Loguetown, Captain Smoker. I'm here to arrest you." Luffy made a face and gave him the finger.

"Screw you, cop! I refuse! I ain't getting thrown into the slammer until I'm the pirate king!" Smoker's eyes flashed.

"Pirate king?" Luffy smirked.

"That's right! So how could I get busted down by a marine now?"

"Then defeat me." The marine began cracking his knuckles, one by one. "If you cannot defeat me, then you have no chance of surviving in the grand line." Luffy scowled.

"No offense, cop, but I think the odds are _slightly_ in my favor. Besides, I doubt that everyone in the Grand Line has a logia fruit, Smokey." Luffy cracked his neck. "How 'bout this? You and me, mano a mano, no devil fruit, just fist and skin." Smoker barked out a laugh.

"I won't even need my devil fruit for this."

"Iowa return back to the ship."

"Okay daddy." Luffy leaped off the metal struts, fist cocked back.

"Don't get cocky, cop!" He swung at his face, only to hit air. Smoker slid to a stop behind him.

"Too slow!" He punched at Luffy's face, but Luffy wasn't there anymore. The pirate captain axe-kicked Smoker to the ground, landing on the street.

"Too fast!" He countered. Smoker wiped at his chin, only to pull back in shock as his fist came with blood. "Been a while since you've taken a hit, eh, Smokey?" Smoker growled.

"Bastard…" He burst into white air. Luffy yelped as a powdery fist smashed the ground he was standing on.

"Hey, no fair! No devil fruits allowed!" He jumped back. "If that's the way it's gonna be, then MIZU MIZU NO WHIP!" Luffy 's leg turns to water and stretched out. Smoker blinked.

"He's a… water human?"

"No." Luffy says disappearing in black mist only to reappear punching Smoker who flies into the fountain.

* * *

Kuro silently walked into the revelrous pub, a stark counterpoint with his neat suit against the filthy sailors. He dropped into a swivel-seat and thumped on the counter.

"Bartender." The greasy man walked over.

"Yeah?"

"Where would I be able to find the best custom weapons artisan on the island?" the man grinned.

"Well, I might be able to tell you… but you see, I've been having a bit of a memory problem lately…" A single gold coin flipped into his mouth as he was speaking, and he coughed it into his hand. Kuro folded his hand in an arch and placed his head on them.

"Where?" The man shook his head and nodded.

"Thank ye kindly, stranger! Out on Main Street, there's a shop called 'the wayward samurai'. They're the best we have. Or…" he stroked his chin. "Nah. You don't look like a fool."  
"Tell me."  
"Well… there is one person better than them… but not a single person in the world is daft enough to try their luck on him." Kuro nodded.

"I require the best. Where can I find him?" The man snorted.

"At this time of day? He's probably outside, unconscious in the mud." The captain of the Black Cat pirates frowned, but nodded anyway.

"I… see. Thank you." He got up from the stool and walked out. As he pushed open the swinging doors, he looked to the left. Sure enough, there were a pair of legs sticking out from underneath the deck, unmoving. Kuro sighed and grabbed the pair of feet and dragged the man out from underneath.

He was an old man, Kuro could easily tell. His face was almost completely obscured by a ratty, gray-streaked beard and strings of unwashed hair. He was also completely passed out. Kuro dragged him over to a water trough and dunked his head in. The results were immediate. The man started flailing around helplessly in his grip as Kuro dragged him back up. The man spat out water and cussed loudly.

"Godammit, boy! Do that again and I'll murder ya!"  
"You are too drunk to stand on your own feet. I doubt you could murder anything." Kuro said, a tinge of anger working its way into his voice. The man lunged in his grip with a wordless snarl. Kuro whirled him around and dunked his head into the trough once again.

"GODAMMIT, BOY! I'm awake!" the old man shouted.

"That one was for trying to murder me." Kuro snipped.

"I've heard you're a master weapon smith. I require a custom blade. Will you do the job?" The man blinked, before laughing uproariously.

"GWAHAHAHAHAHA! Even today, fools still walk this earth! Do you have a death wish? No man in the world will take a sword made by me!"

"Will you take the job?" Kuro repeated. The man snorted.

"No. I'm through making blades. My touch curses them for eternity." He scowled up at Kuro. "Since you woke me out of my stupor, you get to take me back to my home. NOW!" Kuro slung him over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. The sword smith flailed in his grip and pounded against his shoulders.

"Godammit, boy! PUT ME DOWN!"

"You wanted my help. You're going to have to deal with the consequences." Kuro scowled. This was not going nearly as well as he had planned. The man screamed like an illiterate toddler and flailed. Finally, Kuro tossed him into a new pile of mud.

"GODAMMIT! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" The man screamed. "Just leave me to my misery!"

"You've been nothing but a pain in the ass since I met you. I ask you a simple question, and you toss it back in my face without so much as a single explanation. You ask me to help you, and then curse me to hell for doing it. You straighten yourself out, or I'll show you the reason I've got a twenty-five million bounty on my head!" Kuro growled. The old man's head jerked up, eyes wide with shock.

"You're a pirate! GWAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed. "Well, ain't that just sweet! My main supplier has come back to haunt me!"

* * *

-Luffy-clone and Zoro-

"Shit! They're too damn expensive!" Zoro cursed as he leaned on the window of a weapons shop. Luffy-clone whistled.

"Jeez. That IS expensive. And those katana aren't even that good!" Zoro looked over at Luffy-clone, a pleading look on his face.

"Luffy, I can't borrow any more money from Nami, but one sword isn't enough for the Grand Line! Could you-" Luffy clone shook his head.

"Sorry." Zoro swore.

"Dammit! Then what am I supposed to…"  
"Yo! So, you ain't with that monster today, are you?" Luffy-clone looked over his shoulder at the quickly gathering crowd, frowning. He walked over and shoved his way into the crowd, Zoro trailing after him.

"Excuse me, you're being rude!" The woman they were talking to said.  
"Shut up!" A second, petulant voice shouted. "Thanks to him, our boss is locked up in jail!"

"Have you not given up?" Tashigi said as Luffy reached the front of the crowd.

"No way!" The first voice growled. "You chicken or something?"

"We're going to send you back to him in pieces!" The second man leered.

"I understand. I will have to fight you." Tashigi readjusted her grip on her bundle. The fat man laughed.

"'That so, baby?"

"Don't make me laugh!"  
"What the hell can a little woman like you do?" Zoro flicked his sword out an inch, but Luffy-clone merely held out an arm and shook his head.

"Wait. Let's see how she handles this." The two pirates leaped into the air, swinging their oversized swords.

"TAKE THIS!" The sheath of her katana clunked to the ground. She sliced twice, and the pirates were on the ground, asses in the air. The crowd ooh'd and aah'd at the display of swordsmanship. Luffy-clone grinned.

"Told you she'd make it out." Zoro straightened out and flicked his katana back in. Tashigi took one step and tripped over her feet. She went head-over-heels and landed face-first on the ground, glasses skittering across the cobblestone. Someone in the crowd laughed good-naturedly.

"Ha ha ha, guess she can't handle her own strength!"

"Glasses… glasses… where are my glasses…" Tashigi felt about for the eye wear as Zoro picked it up.

"Oi. You looking for these?" Tashigi looked up, and Luffy-clone could see the unadulterated shock slam onto his face. Zoro's hand instinctively clenched. Unfortunately, the glasses were still in said fist. Zoro and the marine girl blinked together as they realized what had happened.

"My glasses!"

"I-it was an accident!" Zoro stuttered.

"Those are expensive, you know! How could you do such a cruel thing?" Luffy-clone was rolling in the street, laughing his ass off.

"But I didn't mean to…!" Tashigi shoved herself into his face.

"Please replace them!" Zoro's face curdled into one of unbelievable internal struggle. Luffy-clone forced himself to his feet, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Oh, I'm so sorry miss, but you're not going to get a dime out of him! He's completely and utterly broke!" Luffy-clone reached into his pocket and pulled out a wallet he had pilfered from some unsuspecting civilian. "Here, take this!" Tashigi frowned.

"I'll not take charity from a bystander! He alone has to work off his debt!" Luffy-clone rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a bystander, I'm his friend. We work on the same ship together. Now, take the damn money!" Tashigi frowned, but accepted the wad of cash anyway. Luffy-clone grinned and helped her to her feet.

"But seriously, that was some pretty impressive swordplay back there! You practice a lot?"

"I practice daily in the marine dojo." Luffy-clone's eyes lit up.

"You're a marine! Great, then you must know this place like the back of your hand! We're restocking our supplies in town, and my friend here needs to get two new swords! He busted them in practice! You know of a joint where we can get them cheap?" Zoro, having withstood enough, grabbed Luffy-clone by the arm and yanked him away. "Hey! What gives?"

"Are you out of your mind!" Zoro hissed. "She's a marine, we can't be getting a guided tour from her! We should get out of here!" Luffy-clone turned serious.

"You want to know why I'm getting buddy-buddy with her? Because when I began sailing, I swore to myself that I would fight the world government in any and all ways possible, and making her realize that they're not saints is one way!" By this point, Luffy-clone was shouting, attracting all sorts of unwanted attention from the crowds. Zoro, however, was dangerously silent. Luffy-clone turned and realized his audience. He smiled disarmingly and waved them away. "All right, people, show's over, nothing to see here!" The crowd grumbled disappointedly, but slowly filed away. Tashigi stared at the two as Luffy-clone grinned and waved at her.

"What were you two arguing about?" Luffy-clone shrugged.

"Oh, just someone from our past we had seen recently. It's all good now." Tashigi slowly nodded. Luffy-clone slapped her on the back good-naturedly. "Now, about that shop! Any idea where it is!"

"Well, I was going to visit later, to pick up my sword, but, I guess I could go now…" Luffy-clone whooped.

"Yeah! C'mon, friend! Let's go find some swords!" Zoro began walking, dangerously silent. Tashigi looked at the two and decided to voice the niggling thought.

"Are the two of you in a relationship?" Luffy-clone tripped on air and face-planted into the cobblestone as Zoro grew red in the face.

"SILENCE! I KILL YOU!" He screamed. Tashigi backed away, only to fall flat on her butt.

"Owowowowoww…" She moaned. Luffy-clone forced himself to his feet and yanked her up.

"Don't ever say that he's gay again. He's a bit of a homophobe, because of all the people asking him if he's the dominant." Tashigi blinked. The three earrings, the swords, the muscled hands, she could see where the confusion could come from.

"Then, you're not gay?" Luffy-clone wildly shook his head.  
"Hell no! We work on the same ship, and were best buds, nothing more! Besides I have a daughter and wife." Luffy-clone says but whispers the last part so Zoro did not hear. He then pushed the slowly advancing Zoro to the ground, breaking his death grip on his katana. "Down, boy."

"Well, you two seemed to know each other intimately, like, and I didn't see him ever disagree with something you said…" Tashigi trailed off uncertainly as Zoro was trembling in his boots. Luffy-clone stared at Zoro.

"No. bad dog. No slaughter for you." Tashigi began giggling as Zoro wilted, muttering to himself. Luffy-clone shrugged.

"Now, about that shop?"

Luffy-clone and company pushed open the doors to the small weapons shop, the bell above the door tinkling as it opened. Zoro pushed them aside brusquely and strode forward.

"I want to buy a sword." The dozing shop owner snapped to attention, wiping a jewel of drool from his lip.

"Y-yes, yes, welcome! Feel free to browse around! We've been in business for over two hundred years, you know!" The swordsman pulled out a wad of cash and fisted the counter.

"I've got a hundred thousand beli. Sell me two katana." The eager look on the man's face dripped off onto the floor. Luffy-clone snickered.

'Not as eager to butter him up when he's not a high-roller.'

"Fifty thousand will only buy you a crappy sword." The man groused. Zoro shrugged.

"I don't really care at the moment. I'm a little short on money at the moment, so sell me whatever you have." Luffy-clone snickered.

"At the moment? How about all the time?" Zoro jerked his head back and gave Luffy-clone a long, hard stare. Luffy-clone waved him off as the shopkeeper's eyes widened. Luffy-clone scowled.  
'I smell a scam brewing.'

"Oi, oi… th-th-th-that katana… c-c-can I see it for a s-s-s-s-second?" The balding man stuttered wildly. Luffy-clone's scowl deepened.

'He realized about Wado.' Zoro, however, was oblivious.

"What're you so nervous about?" Well, not totally oblivious.

"Oh, come on!" The shopkeeper all but screamed, slapping the table. Zoro pulled the sword out of the loop in his belt, sheath and all.

"Weird old guy…" He muttered. Luffy-clone looked over to Tashigi.

"Hey. You got a spare pair of glasses on you?" Tashigi shook her head, before frowning.

"Ummm… I might… I don't know…" She started patting herself down as the salesman snapped the sheath shut.

"Wow, what a beat up old katana. But I like the hilt, so I might be able to give you something for it. I'll give you two hundred thousand. That way, you have three hundred thousand, and you can buy three decent one hundred thousand beli katana!" Luffy-clone elbowed Tashigi.

"You hear that? The guy's practically screaming, 'scam!'" Tashigi frowned and rustled around in her pockets even faster.

"What's so special about his sword?" She muttered as the man's voice grew frantic.

"Alright, you got me! Sixty five!" Zoro remained silent.  
"I got it, you businessman! I'll buy it for eight hundred thousand beli!"

"A-HA!" Tashigi crowed as she pulled out a pair of glasses. "I knew I had it somewhere!" She strode forward confidently, plucking the blade from the man's hands. "Now, let's see what's so special about this katana…" Luffy-clone grinned as she exclaimed her surprise.

"Saved by the ditzy marine girl… who woulda thunk it?" She whipped out what appeared to be a pocket dictionary of swords. She rifled through it, stopping on a page with a likeness of Wado Ichimonji emblazoned on it. The shopkeeper trembled with barely controlled rage as she looked at it.

"This is a blade that is worth over twenty million beli! But… why would you two have such a valuable sword?"

"YOOOU! You told him everything! You're ruining my business!" The shopkeeper screamed, slamming his fist against the wood. Tashigi blinked and lowered her glasses, as if she could not see him properly.

"Ruining your business? I'm sorry… I assumed that you were scamming him, instead of making an honest sale!" The man growled and tossed a jade-colored sword at her haphazardly.

"This is your sword, right? Take it! You're no longer welcome here!" Tashigi clumsily caught, stumbling around with the blade in the air. She tripped on a knot on the floor and would have plowed headfirst into a stack of katanas had Luffy-clone not stuck his arm out and caught her fall. Tashigi blushed at the close contact with a stranger she didn't even know the name of as Luffy-clone grinned.

"Better?" Tashigi nodded, not trusting her voice. The sword seller let out a scoff.

"The ditzy girl saved you. That blade is worth more than you will ever know, you amateur!" He pointed at the corner of the store, where two bins of sloppily piled katanas were. "The fifty thousand katanas are in those barrels. Pick two and get out!"  
"What's that guy's problem?" Zoro muttered angrily as he shuffled over to the barrels. Luffy-clone held out his blade.

"I'm here for a new sheath for this. I get the feeling this is a mismatched pair." The man took the sword and shook it, eliciting a loud rattle.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing. This was definitely not the sword's original sheath. Katana-less sheaths are in the bins, with the crappy katanas. Find one, and get out." Luffy-clone had to repress a snarl. 'Bust him doing something illegal, and something crawls up his ass and dies.' He walked over to the barrels as Tashigi began small talk with Zoro.

"You must really like swords, since you have three of them." Zoro grunted, not deigning her with an answer. "It reminds me of this one bounty hunter I've heard of." The swordsman's ears pricked up. He smirked as he shuffled through the cheap blades.

"A bounty hunter, you say?" Tashigi nodded.

"His name is Roronoa."  
"I hear that name a lot." Luffy-clone nearly snickered out loud as he drew a sheath out and and drew his Nodachi out with all three missing that Luffy-clone was holding a sword more famous and rarer than Wado and tested the sheath he grabbed.

'Nope, no good.'

"Yes. They say that he is a great swordsman, but I know he is evil!" Zoro quirked an eyebrow at Luffy-clone. The water clone merely rolled his eyes. "Anyone who uses blades for money is unforgivable!" She looked up at the ceiling, a wistful look in her eyes. "Why are all the powerful blades in the hands of bounty hunters and pirates? The swords are crying…"  
"So, you're saying that anybody who uses blades for profit is evil?" Luffy-clone looked at Zoro and winked. He smirked back. "Then what exactly are the marines?" Tashigi snapped up.

"The marines are an organization founded by the world government, dedicated to justice and sworn to combat evil-doers everywhere!"

"Do many people in the marines use swords?" Tashigi nodded.

"Yes."

"And do you get paid, miss marine?" Luffy-clone continued. Tashigi nodded, unsure.

"Yes, but where…?"  
"Then you are using your blade for profit. Wouldn't that make YOU the evil one?" Tashigi's eyes widened as if she had been slapped.

"The marines are a noble cause! They are not evil!"

"You say that because you are one of them. Now, look through the eyes of the people that you spend your life hunting. Don't you think that in their eyes, the marines are the aggressors? Especially since most of them are forced into their profession!"

"Nobody forces them into piracy! Piracy is a terrible thing!" Tashigi yelled.

"Oh? Then what are they to do with their swordsmanship skills? Waving a blade around doesn't put food on the table. And let's not forget how the marines never let them practice their art, unhindered."  
"But… there are dojos that they can fight in, safely…" Tashigi trembled.

"Miss, have you EVER seen a true battle between master swordsmen?" Zoro interrupted. Tashigi, reluctantly, shook her head. "Then you would not know that there isn't a dojo that anybody can construct that would possibly hold them. They would bring it down on their heads, and then what would the marines do to them?"

"They would arrest them for wanton destruction of property!" Tashigi responded automatically, before clasping her hand over her mouth. "Oh…!"  
"Exactly. If they would get arrested for doing it the legal way, then why not go all the way? In for a one, in for a ten, I believe the saying goes." Luffy-clone smirked. Tashigi, however, looked like a child who had just been told their birthday was cancelled. "Learn to think like your enemy thinks, before you needlessly condemn them. They are human, too. They have wants, and needs, and families that they care about as well as the 'good guys'. Some people might go so far to say that YOU are the bad guys. Think about that." Zoro finished his speech as his hand clasped around a blade. His head jerked down and stared at the blade. Luffy-clone noticed the look of intense concentration on his face.

'What? Did he notice something about the blade?' Luffy-clone blinked once. A wind gusted into the shop, carrying three green, fertile leaves. Luffy-clone opened his eyes, exposing the auras of the world. He looked down at the blade, and instinctively gasped. 'What the hell!'

The blade was a deep, dark black. It wasn't even a color anymore; it was a LACK of color. The aura extended out a good foot away, engulfing Zoro's hand completely. 'I… I've never even seen an aura that deep… that blade… is evil…' the swordsman pulled the blade out, sheath and all. Tashigi gave a start out of her reverie.

"Huh? That blade, could it be…?" She pulled out her sword-dictionary and flipped through it. She stopped on a blade where the likeness of the blade was printed. "I knew it! It's the Sandai Kitetsu! Is this really for fifty thousand? You, you should get it!" The shop owner, trembling behind the counter, spoke out.

"No, I won't sell it!" Tashigi whirled on him, a triumphant look on her face.

"I knew it! A blade like that, for fifty thousand…"

"No, it's not that! It's-" Zoro swung the naked steel downwards, staring at it. Luffy-clone's eyes followed it.

"It's cursed." The two spoke in tandem. The man's eyes widened.

"You knew?"

"No." Zoro whispered. "I feel it."

"I see it." Luffy-clone said softly.

"The Kitetsu swords are all first-class blades… but they're all cursed!" The shopkeeper said gravely. "All of the people who used the blades have died horrible, mysterious deaths. You won't find a single person in the world who will use a Kitetsu, because anybody who uses them ends up dead!" Luffy-clone stared with growing horror at the blade, when a whispering voice sounded out.

 **"... Sed etiam uti me timeant me scalpere me Dimitte me ut detur mihi scindendum faciem tuam, quasi novi paulo porcellum! Dimitte me: Da mihi de sanguine vituli pones super pavimentum sit cruor in vicis piggies sanguine pinguis! Dimitte me! "**

Luffy-clone realized, bile growing in the back of his throat, that the voice was coming from the SWORD.

'D-demon…how is there one here? How did it escape? Did it escape during my grandfathers reign?' Luffy -clone thought, terrified that Zoro had found such a sword and had a interest in the sword.

"I wanted to get rid of the damn thing, because of its curse…" The shopkeeper continued. Tashigi, mortified at what she had done, bowed over and over.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have pried!" Zoro flicked the blade up, staring at the wave-edged pattern.

"Nice sword. I'll take it!" Luffy-clone, Tashigi and the sword seller jerked back in fear.

 **"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes, yes! Libera me! Libera me, et ego scalpere faciem tuam! Ego autem sculpi sine candida puella et ego novissimus scalpere puerum quis est filius diaboli regis, qui videt me, boo-a- peek! Puerum, libera me! "**

"What!" Luffy -clone shouted. 'It knows I can see it!'

"Are you crazy! If I sold you that sword and you died, wouldn't it be like I killed you!" The man shouted. His wife appeared out of nowhere and smashed him upside the head, and the two argued. Luffy-clone tuned it all out as he stared at the Sandai Kitetsu.

"Well, then!" Zoro spoke, interrupting the lover's quarrel. "My luck… and this sword's curse… let's see which is stronger!" He flicked the blade up into the air, spinning wildly. He held out his arm directly into the trajectory of the demonic blade. The man panicked.

"Are you nuts! Do you want to lose your arm! Its sharpness is the real thing!"

"If I can't tame this sword… then I have no right to call myself a swordsman!" Zoro proclaimed. Sandai cackled.

 **"ETIAM ETIAM ETIAM! Sanguinem, FRUSTUM, mortem Libera me!"** Luffy-clone saw the world slow down. The blade shrieked with maddened glee. **"Boo-a-Peek, et vos OBFULA!"** Luffy -clone watched in horror as the katana, through sheer force of will, sped its own spin up.

'I-It's cheating! It's trying to slice his arm off!" Luffy -clone reached down to grip his sword, and drew it an inch. His mouth opening.

"Veni meum audite vocem Domini Dei vestri ..." His eyes widened and his words trailed off as the world froze. Himself, the spinning Kitetsu, his breath, everything. The naked inch of steel glowed a blinding white, and a low, deep chanting permeated the air.

" **Hasshoudou, hasshoudou, hasshoudou…** " The voices chanted. The black aura of the sword writhed in agony as the demon screamed.

 **"NOOOOOOOO! NOOO, noooo! TURPE, TURPE, TURPE! Iamque ego sum victor! Et vult, sanguinem, et WANTS sanguinem "** The blade howled. The blade in Luffy –clone's hand flashed once, and eight will-o'-the-wisps flew out, surrounding the blade.

" **Hasshoudou, hasshoudou, hasshoudou…** " The wisps chanted as they spun around the blade. Thick, inethereal chains slammed onto the blade. The blackness surrounding the blade writhed in agony.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…** " The demon's scream faded away, along with the spirits. The glow of Luffy-clone's katana faded…

And the world breathed out.

"... Prohibere malus daemon, et ligaveris eum in custodiam carceris." Luffy-clone spoke.

The blade spun downwards, passing by Zoro's arm harmlessly, burying itself to the hilt in the floor. Luffy-clone, Tashigi and the shop owner collapsed bonelessly to the wooden floor. Zoro looked up, a predatory grin on his face.

"I'll take it!" Luffy-clone's and Tashigi's glasses slid to the end of their noses at the ordeal they just went through.

* * *

 _Author's notes:_

 _Words in bold are Latin here are their translations:_

 **Yes… yes, use me, fear me, slice me! Let me be free, let me carve your face up like a fresh little piggy! Let me go, let me out, let there be blood on the floor, blood on the streets, blood of the fat piggies! Release me!**

 **HAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes, yes! Free me! Free me, and I'll slice up your face! I'll carve up the pretty girl, I'll slice up the boy who is the descendant of the last Devil King, who can see me, peek-a-boo! Clever boy, FREE ME!**

 **YES YES YES! BLOOD, SLICE, DEATH! FREE ME!**

 **peek-a-boo, I slice you!**

 **Hasshoudou, hasshoudou, hasshoudou…**

 **NOOOOOOOO! NOOO, NOOOO! DIRTY TRICK, DIRTY TRICK, DIRTY TRICK! I WAS WINNING, I WAS WINNING! I WANTS BLEEDING, I WANTS BLOOD!**

 **Hasshoudou, hasshoudou, hasshoudou…**

 **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…**

 _In later chapters I will be using Latin translations for Luffy to have him doing his role as being the Devil._

As always please leave reviews!

Till next time,

ElderH


	22. Chapter 22: Buggy returns

_Alright here is chapter 22._

 _Disclaimer: See heading to Chapter 1._

* * *

 _Chapter 22: Buggy returns_

"Ugh." Smoker groans as he stands up amongst the rubble of the fountain. 'How was he able to hit me like that?' Smoker groans as he rubs his head.

"MIZU MIZU NO PISTOL!" Luffy yells running up and hitting Smoker, who goes flying past people, who are watching the two, go flying into a building and creating a hole in the side of the building. Luffy straightens up and looks at the hole in the wall from Smoker.

Nami grinned cheekily as she strolled through the square, an enormous bag of clothes strung over her shoulder.

"Money, money, mo-NEY! Money, mo-NEY!" She hummed to herself to the tune of a nameless tune. "Iowa, Luffy, mo-NEY!" She blinked at her slip, then a happy smiles graces her face as she thinks about Luffy and now her daughter Iowa. "I feel happy, so very happy."

"YO, NAMI!" A distinctly male voice shouted. The cat thief turned around to see Gin running at her, a huge grin on his face. She tapped her chin thinking.

"Oh, hey! It's...uh, Gin, right?" The pirate defect drew back as if stung.

"Nami, I'm hurt! I've been on the ship for a month and you still don't know my name?" She shrugged apologetically.

"Sorry! You hang out with Sanji, Yosaku, and Kuro the most and the ship is huge, and I wasn't there when you joined!" Gin thought for a moment, before his big grin returned.

"Aw, forget it! I'm too jazzed up right now!" He said with a fist pump. "I feel good! NA-na-na-na-na-na-na-NA!" He danced around, a stupid grin dancing on his face as Nami giggled.

"Fine, then, Mr. I-Feel-Good! What's got you happy?" He pulled out a pair of tonfa from his back, twirling them like an old hand. Which, he was.

"Ta-DAHHHH!" He shouted dramatically, holding them out to her. She looked at the weapons unimpressed.

"Yeah...what about them?" Gin's smile faltered.

"Wait...you don't realize anything different about them?" She shook her head, and he wilted.

"Dammit...and after I tricked them out, too..." Nami felt guilty now.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Tell me, what's so different about them?" He waved her off.

"No, it's okay...dammit, and I paid good money for those customizations..." He whipped up, seemingly nonplussed. "Ah, well! You'll be impresses when I get to use them! So, where is everybody?"

"I don't know. I was out shopping, so, you're the first of the crew that I've seen. You haven't seen Nojiko have you?" Gin frowned and looked around.

"Hmm...that's odd..."

"Yo Gin!" Arlong shouted as he pushed his way through the crowd, freezing as soon as he saw who he was with. He bowed deeply. Miss Nami." The navigator merely turned up her nose and looked away. Arlong shrugged and looked at Gin. "Hey nice tonfa. Are they new?"

"THANK YOU GOD!" Gin screamed. "Finally, somebody notices!" Arlong laughed.

"Shahaha! Well, it's kind of hard NOT to realize they're not new. They've got triggers, after all."

Nami blinked and did a double-take. Yes, the tonfa DID have gun triggers, of all things. And, the shafts were thicker.

'A lot thicker actually.' Nami thought. 'What did he do to them?' Gin grinned.

So, how's the new ship?" Arlong pumped his fist.

"What can I say? The thing's absolutely gorgeous!" Arlong said smiling.

"Hey I just remembered something." Gin says taking on a slightly serious look.

"What?" Nami asks.

"We don't have four ships in the armada. There is a fifth." Gin says surprising Nami and Arlong.

"What? There is another crew?" Nami asks.

"Yes, but they never showed up at Conomi Island like they were supposed to." Gin says in thought.

"Maybe they ran?" Nami suggests.

"No, the new captain wouldn't do that after being freed from a curse. I believe that he will be meeting us here instead."

"Gin, who is this new member and the name of the ship?" Nami asks as she pulls out a notebook and a pencil to write the information down so that she can add the name to the logbooks. She and Arlong both notice that Gin is paling and starts to tremble.

"The name of the new captain...is Davy Jones himself and his ship...the Flying Dutchman." Nami's pencil falls from her limp hand as her eyes widen along with Arlong's eyes.

"He asked..." Arlong swallows. "Davy Jones to join his crew?" He asks as he starts to tremble more than Nami.

"Yes, I was there when Luffy rose the ship from the ocean floor. I saw Davy Jones myself and I thought the guy was dead, but he isn't." Gin says shocking them. "So what do you guys think?" Arlong took a calming breath.

"Well...the Flying Dutchman is one of the most famous ships to sail the seas...it's fighting power is unrivaled...unless you count the captain's flagship..." Gin clapped him on the shoulder. Nami had the distinct impression that there was some sort of friendship that had formed between the two. Gin nodded, looking around.

"Now, where is everybody...let's try back at the ships..." The two turned and started to walk but stop and look at Nami.

"Nami?" Gin asks.

"I have a feeling that we need to be at the plaza." Nami says.

"Alright. You are basically our commanding officer since you out rank us." Arlong says as Gin nodded. The three then make their way to the plaza.

* * *

"Why am I stuck carrying the heavy end...?" Usopp whined as he shouldered the massive fish that Sanji had won. The cook took a drag on his cigarette, looking around disappointedly.

"Shut up. We need to find Nami-swan and Nojiko-swan! Something must have happened, they weren't there to cheer me on!" Sanji grew pink hearts in his eyes as Usopp rolled his eyes.

 _'Wow...what a perv.'_ Usopp stumbled and nearly dropped his payload when he heard the voice in his head.

'What was that voice?'

 _'It's me idiot.'_

'Me who?'

 _'I'm what you would call your opposite self. I'm the one who was in your body as you lost your memories back on Conomi Island. My name is Sogeking.'_ Sogeking introduces himself to Usopp.

'How did you come to be in my head?'

 _'I have always been here. I am the reason why you are good at sharp shooting. I am the manifestation of that skill you have had all your life.'_ Sogeking explains.

'Ah.'

 _'Yes and as I said...Sanji is a pervert...probably the biggest I can think of.'_

'Shhh! Shut up!'

 _'Why? No body but you can hear me, so I can say all the things that you won't. You're too much of a wuss, so I'll cover your ass on that.'_

'Don't call me that!' Usopp says while frowning.

 _'what? Don't like people being blunt or truthful Usopp? Then you should grow a pair and get used to it.'_

"Hey Sanji, how'd you get this thing?" Usopp asked, wanting to distract himself from his alter-ego.

"I won it in a contest. Didn't really care about being East Blue's best chef, but this thing is super-rare! I had to enter! Just wish that this was a live Elephant-tuna." A red blush sprouted. "Not to mention that Carmen-swan was there~~!"

"So another lady with big boobs that you were hitting on." Usopp's mouth automatically responded, before he slapped his hand over his mouth. 'I did not just say that!' Sogeking, however howled with laughter.

 _'See why it's so much more fun to be truthful! It's even funnier than the lie! Hahaha!'_ Sanji growled and flipped the tail up.

"Just for that, you get to carry it by yourself." Usopp stumbled about as the fish started waving wildly in the air. He tripped and landed on his ass, sending the fish into the air and his shoulder bag snapped open upon impact with the ground. The fish finally came down and fell straight into the bag. It slid its massive bulk inside all the way with out a hitch, defying every single dimension of the bag's small opening, and the bag snapped shut. Usopp and Sanji blinked in unison.

"...And how long has your bag been able to do that?"

"Just today."

"Well, you're the new pack mule." Usopp stood up, and realized that the bag weighed exactly the same as before. He grinned.

"Cool!"

"What's cool?" Sanji asks. In reply Usopp tossed his bag at Sanji, who braced for a heavy load. He catches it with two fingers by the strap. He straightens up and stares at the bag.

"How about that? It hardly weighs anything." Sanji says as he hands Usopp back his bag.

"Right?"

"Hey! You with the face!" A voice called out. Usopp and Sanji turned to face a man in a cloak, followed by many similarly dressed figures. "Have you seen a man with a straw hat in this town?" Usopp scratched his cheek as Sanji spoke up.

"Well, I've seen a lot of men wearing a straw hat, so you are going to have to be a little more specific, but I saw a few in the main plaza, so you should try there." The stranger cursed.

"Dammit! Still no sight of him! Where is that flashy bastard?"

"Captain, let's try the execution platform. It is in the plaza, like the man said, and it's where HE died..." A cloaked figure spoke. The lead man nodded.

"Yeah...he did say that. Let's try there. Thanks!" He walked away briskly. "The time for my revenge has flashily come!"

Usopp and Sanji stare in confusion as they walk the group walk away.

"That was...strange."

"Ya think?" Usopp asks sarcastically.

"I see that you two are having fun." Usopp and Sanji turn around to see Kuro, Zoro and Luffy-clone walk up.

"Zoro, Kuro, Luffy! How long have you been together?"

"Just a few minutes. And this is isn't the original. This is thing two." Zoro said, pointing at Luffy-clone. The water formation shrugged.

"I have no idea where the boss is, but I get the feeling we should get back to him. I'm getting some weird vibes from the weather. Pressure dropping fast, gonna rain any second now." Usopp scratched his cheek.

"So we find the original?" Sanji blinked.

"Oh, yeah! Luffy! There was a guy here that was looking for you I believe." Luffy-clone tilted his head.

"Really? Who would know I was here? Jones maybe? He is late." Usopp shrugged.

"I don't know. He was wearing a cloak, so I couldn't really see his face. All I saw was something big and red...like a ball." Luffy- clone stiffened which the others noticed.

"Shit! Are you serious? Did he say anything resembling the word 'flashy'?" Sanji after a moment thought, nodded.

"Yeah, he did." Luffy-clone swore.

"Dammit! Zoro, Buggy's in town." Zoro stiffened.

"Are you serious!"

"We gotta get this info to the boss!" The clone raced off in the direction of the plaza. Zoro swore.

"Dammit! We gotta hurry!" He chased after the rapidly retreating clone, the rest of the posse following.

"What! Marimo-head, who is he?" Sanji shouted as he matched the swordsman's pace.

"He's an enemy of Luffy's back for revenge. Buggy the clown." Sanji's and the other two's eyes widen.

"Shit if that was him, then we've got to hurry!" The group ran even faster.

* * *

"HEY! YOU UP THERE!" A man with a megaphone shouted. Luffy looked down and smirked. "Get down from that platform right now!" The officer shouted. Luffy looked down on him in more ways than one, frowning.

"Oh, come on, copman! The views incredible! Why would I get down?"

"That platform's a historic landmark under the preservation of the World Government!" The officer shouted. "So get down from there right now!" The officer continued, unaware of the interruption coming his way.

"Oh, come on! I'm not hurting anybody up here! Don't be such a sourpuss!"

"If you don't get down from there, I'll arrest you! I'm coming up there!" A massive iron club swung out of nowhere, smashing the guard to the ground and knocking him unconscious.

"You'll have to wait your turn, little man." the woman attached to the mace said to the fallen officer. She looked up at Luffy, who was confused from under the wide brim of her hat. "I've missed you, Luffy. It's been a while." The sun hit her features. Luffy scratched his head and took his glasses off and uses his shirt to wipe them clean then puts them back on. "Now don't tell me that you've forgotten this face."

"Who the hell are you?" The lady smiled lightly.

"I'll never forget. You were the first man to ever strike me." The crowd turned and hissed at the straw hat wearing captain. Luffy shook his head.

"Do I look like a wife-beater? I don't hit hotties. And you still haven't told me who the hell you are!"

"At the time, your powerful fist..." She continued, rubbing her stomach gently. Her hand sultrily drifted up to her face. "It moved me." The effect was like a shock wave. The crowd drew back, stunned. Luffy whistled.

"Damn, that takes a good blast of haki for me to do that! You got talent lady!" The woman chuckled and spread her hands.

"My dears, who is the most beautiful woman in all the seas?"

"YOU ARE!" The crowd screamed, pointing at her. Luffy scratched his cheek, a niggling thought bothering him.

"Now, damn it all if that doesn't sound familiar...where have I heard that before?" He muttered.

"Yes, it is me!" She spread her open arms. "There is not a man in the world who will not bow to my beauty." Luffy snorted.

'I'm afraid that you are wrong there lady. Nami is more beautiful than you.' "Looks like a good chunk of women in there too. Here's hoping that you're bi!" He mimed clinking two beer mugs together and chugging them, grinning all the while.

"The women do not interest me." The mace-woman spoke, and half of the crowd wilted pathetically. "But I do love strong men. You shall be mine Luffy!"

"Well, that's just peachy! Just tell me who the hell you are!" Luffy shouted starting to lose his patience.

"You still haven't realized!" The mace woman screamed.

"Hey don't look at me! I tend to forget people if I have not been around them for a couple of days!" He shouted back. The mace-woman opened her mouth to respond, but the clatter of guns and the shuffle of feet cut her off.

"This is the police! Ma'am, come along quietly!" The leader shouted, two other law enforcers with him. "For openly assaulting an officer, you are under arrest!" He pointed a billy club Luffy. "AND YOU! GET OFF THE DAMN PLATFORM!" He screamed. Luffy merely shot him the bird.

"My, my, who is it that you're going to arrest?" The mace-woman said confidently, looking over her shoulder at the officers in a subtle come-hither look. The leader faltered in his speech.

"Y-You!"

"My dears, I wonder if you can." She said softly. The policeman gulped nervously. She smiled, blood-red lips letting a light giggle escape. The eyes of the men turned to pink hearts.

"Inspector, I can't! She's too beautiful!" One of the men said dreamily.

"So what if she's beautiful! Arrest her!" The leader shouted, even though he was obviously under her spell.

"She's like a dream!" A cannon sounded in the distance.

"I'M GLAD THAT YOU FEEL THAT WAY!" A shrill voice screamed as the fountain exploded. "BUGGY BOMB SPECIAL!" The top of the fountain shot out stone fragments, towards the mace-woman. Luffy jerked forward to act.

"She's going to get hit!" He shouted. The fragment hit the woman square on...and slid off at a wild angle, slamming into the stone wall. He gasped in shock.

"Wasn't that a bit dangerous, honey?" The mace-woman said, placing a hand on her cheek. A cloaked man chuckled as he strode forward.

"Flashy apologies, but with that perfectly smooth skin of yours, you're completely unharmed." Luffy jerked back in shock.

'That's...!'

"No worries, my fair lady Alvida." Luffy points an accusing finger at Alvida.

"You're Alvida?! Holy shit!" The mace-wielding pirate laughed softly.

"I suppose it's fair to you that you didn't recognize me. I changed a fair bit after I ate a devil fruit." She grabbed the heart-patterned cloak and whisked it off her torso. "The sube-sube fruit."

"I think that you broke some of the men with that little display." Alvida looked around curiously and saw some men collapsed in pools of nasal blood.

"I was reborn, and to find you again. I joined forces with this gentleman." Luffy had a smirk that irked the man in the cloak to no ends.

"What, was the circus in town when you were looking for partners? I mean, come on! Pairing up with big, red and juicy?"

"WHOSE NOSE IS BIG, RED AND JUICY LIKE A STEAK!" The cloaked figure screamed as he threw off the hood. Buggy then threw a knife at Luffy. "DIE A FLASHY DEATH!" Luffy snatched it out of the air an inch from his face, balancing the blade by the tip on his finger.

"Nice make. An Alabasta model, but I do knot know which one." Luffy threw it at Buggy's feet. He mimed pulling down a wrestling announcer's mic. "Round two, Buggy the clown and Reaper of the Revolution: Straw Hat Luffy! FIGHT!"

"YOU'RE AS CHEEKY AS EVER, YOU SMART MOUTH LITTLE BASTARD!" The clown pirate screamed. The crowd took a step back out of fear.

"It's buggy the clown.

"THE BUGGY PIRATE CREW!" They screamed and ran in terror. Buggy merely held out his hands.

"good people of the town! Don't move a flashy muscle!" His lackeys cocked their pistols or drew their swords and aimed at random civilians. "I will display my full terror, and you all will be watching." Luffy's eyes darkened as he glared at Buggy, who , and some of his men flinched.

"Buggy what did I say back in Orange Town about terrorizing people." Luffy says in a calm, cold, dark tone that had many people with the hair on their necks standing on end. Buggy gulps trying not to be intimidated by the Reaper.

"I'm not afraid of you! You should be afraid of me and the terror I'm about to release." Luffy scoffed.

"Oh, really? I'd like to see what terror you can come up with, steak nose."

"WHOSE NOSE IS A BIG RED STEAK!" Buggy screamed, rage replacing fear. Sensing something coming from behind Luffy felt like toying with everyone.

"I'd like to see you hurt me! I'll just phase out-: He was violently slammed to the platform stunned. "W-What the...!"

"Long time no see, straw hat." Cabaji said, sitting on a block of unknown stone.

"Yes, good work Cabaji! I'd like to see you phase out of undiluted sea stone bastard!" Luffy pretended to shout in alarm and act like the sea stone was affecting him.

"I...I can't get out...I can't feel my head...my hands..." He slumped limply on the wood.

"Billions people of the world!" Buggy began extravagantly. "A most super flashy public execution is about to begin!" He leaped up to the execution platform. "You should feel honored, Reaper! You get to die at the same place as the Pirate King! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! BWAHAHAHAHA-BWU-HE-BWU-HE! Hohohoho...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA!"

* * *

"Where is the plaza?" Nami asks a shop vendor, who was out sweeping her store entrance.

"The plaza is not too far. You walk down this street till you come to an ice cream store, then you turn right the street after and walk until you come to a candy store. You take a left at it then walk straight for three blocks, then you'll walk into the plaza." the woman says.

"Thank you." Nami joins Arlong and Gin, who were waiting off to the side. "Come on, we're not to far." Nami says.

"This place is huge. No wonder we got a little lost." Gin says.

"Yeah." Arlong agrees.

A few minutes later the trio come upon the candy store and start to turn left.

"Nami? Arlong? Gin?" The three stop and turn around to see Gunther and six of the Iowa's crew.

"Gunther? What are you doing here? I thought that you stayed on the ship." They notice that Thomas and two other sailor's start to brush.

"Uh...well you see...I needed a few things." He gets his blush under control as he speaks again. "We are on our way to the plaza. Admiral should be there." Thomas says.

"That's where we are going as well." Gin says.

"Why don't we go together?" Thomas suggests.

"Sure." Nami says. The ten straw hats make their way to the plaza. Nami leans over to the lone female sailor in the group and whispers. "So what was Gunther doing here and why was he blushing as well as those other two?"

"Vice-Admiral Gunther was buying a gift for someone on the ship, but needed my help, as well as Hokansan, and Johnson." Natalie says with a knowing smile. This intrigues Nami.

"Oh? I'm guessing someone that is on the ship?"

"For Johnson yes. She works down in the engine room. Hokansan's girlfriend is stationed on the USS Hammer. She is a flight officer on board that ship. Vice-Admiral Gunther's girlfriend is the captain of the USNS Regulus." Nami's eyes widen.

"Wait. The Regulus? Wasn't that one of the ships that brought us supplies when we were at my island?"

"Yes. They sometimes don't get to see each other much, but when they do, they spend as much time together as possible." Natalie says with a smile.

"Huh. I wouldn't have ever known that." Nami says as she glances at the Vice-Admiral, whose face is still slightly red.

"Yeah. I guess since he was getting her a gift today, then that means that we may be seeing the Regulus again probably in the early part of the Grand Line." Natalie shrugs.

The ten straw hats walk into the plaza and freeze in their tracks at the scene unfolding in front of them.

"What the hell is going on here?" Gin asks as they see people surrounded by armed men.

"Uh oh." Thomas says.

"What?" Arlong asks.

"Look at the execution platform." Thomas says pointing at said platform. Everyone looks and are shocked to see two people on the platform. One person that everyone recognizes under a stone block. Nami gasps when she recognizes the other. The others look at her.

"What is it Nami?" Thomas asks.

"The other person is Buggy the clown. It looks like he is after Luffy for revenge for what happened in Orange Town." Nami says shocking the others.

"Hold it right there." The ten crew mates turn around to see four men pointing guns and swords at them.

"Well, this can't be good." Tony Holt says as he and two others put their hands up.

* * *

"Dammit, guys! We've got to hurry!" Zoro shouted, leading the way back to Luffy. Luffy-clone put on a burst of speed and caught up to Zoro.

"Well, then don't lead us! Let one of us who has a sense of direction be on point!" Zoro glared at the water clone.

"This is no time for jokes!"

"I'M NOT JOKING! WE'VE PASSED THAT SAME STORE FIVE TIMES!" Luffy-clone shouted, pointing at a boutique that sped by.

* * *

"Monkey D. Luffy! I sentence you, for the crime of laughing at my misfortune and pissing me off, TO A FLASHY DEATH!" Buggy screamed, and his men danced with guns blazing. "Flash it up men!" Bullets rained and gun powder exploded. Luffy's head rolled limply on the wood. "What's wrong Reaper? Not excited!"

"Go...to hell..." Luffy slurred. "My men...will come for me...you ever fought...a merman before? Arlong...will kick your ass...!" Buggy flinched.

"Arlong! Saw-tooth Arlong is HERE!" Luffy smirked.

"Yeah...I doubt...he'll be too happy...with this little show...Kuro will be pissed too..."

"AND Kuro of a Thousand Plans!" Buggy shrieked. Luffy smiled.

'He's beginning to realize just who he's trying to decapitate. I see Nami, Arlong and Gin and...is that Thomas and some of the crew? What are they doing here?'

"Then I'll make this fast! THE FLASHY EXECUTION SHALL COMMENCE!" Luffy sees Nami's eyes widen in horror as well as Gin and Arlong. Luffy catches Thomas's eye, who gives him a 'What the hell are you doing sir?' look, same as the six crew members.

'What! What is going on?' Nami thinks as she stares up at the platform and feels that her eyes are about to release tears. She quickly wipes her eyes and looks at Gin and Arlong. She is surprised to see them staring in horror at the scene. She looks at Thomas and the others and is shocked to see them not concerned but, them giving him looks that she could easily tell that say 'Seriously?'.

"Buggy...you let me go...and I'll get...my men...to spare you...I'm a man...of my word..." Luffy gasped, the pure sea stone affecting him. 'Pure sea stone my ass. It could shut down a person's heart if they had a devil fruit power, but seeing how I'm the devil and can control water it negates the effects of the sea stone. What is that look Thomas? I'm being dramatic? Pphh please.' Luffy thinks and sends a look to Thomas, who shakes his head at his Admiral's antics.

"I'M NOT SAVING YOU, YOU NINNY!" Buggy shrieked. Cabaji scoffed, a look of pure contempt on his face.

"This is what you get for making enemies of us." Alvida, on the other hand, was concerned and it showed.

"Do you think he'll really die like this?" Cabaji gave her a sharp look.

"You knew we were going to kill him when we found him, lady Alvida. Stop acting as if you care about him." Alvida did not voice that she had thought that she would've been able to rescue him once she found him. She then had a hopeful and concerned thought that she did voice.

"Somethings not right." Cabaji turns and looks at her. "I f he is the Reaper and his bounty just went up by a billion, wouldn't it seem strange how he could be in that position from a pirate that is from the East Blue, when the prisoner has been not only to the Grand Line BUT to the New World as well?" Alvida asks. Cabaji's eyes widen at how true her words are as he thinks her words over.

"Uh-oh."

"So, any last words then?" Buggy gloated. "WE do have quite the crowd here!" Luffy said nothing. "So I guess you're speechless! You ARE about to die, after all!" He inhaled.

"I'M GOING TO BE KING OF THE PIRATES!" He screamed, his words echoing, ringing across the plaza and in the minds of the horrified onlookers. Buggy cackled with deranged glee.

"Is that all you have to say! Then it's time we ended this, don't you think? You shitty half-and-half!" He raised his sword.

"THIS EXECUTION!" Several voices shouted out. Buggy's head jerked to them in shock. "IS OVER!" They finished. Buggy blinked, gaping in shock.

"A-ANOTHER STRAW HAT!" He screamed hysterically. Luffy-clone smirked.

"Monkey see, monkey do, monkey's made a fool of you!" He looked at the prisoner and shook his head. "Boss! We're here to bust you free!" Luffy smirked.

"I see that you haven't met my clone..." Buggy stared at his catch in shock.

"YOUR CLONE!" He screamed.

"Ow! You damn brat!" everyone turns to see what the commotion is. They see one of Buggy's holding a little girl with red hair, nine people stare in horror and Luffy stiffens all signs of acting gone as he starts to panic for the safety of his daughter as well as Nami is starting to panic. Buggy notices Luffy stiffening.

"Oh? Concerned about that brat?" Buggy asks with a smug grin.

"Buggy, you better let that little girl go or you'll not like the consequences." Luffy says in a cold tone, which sends a shiver down Buggy's spine.

"Ow!" The man yells releasing Iowa, who makes a break for Nami, who starts running towards Iowa as the seven others from the ship do as well after she bit the man on the hand. Nami's and Luffy's eyes widen in horror as well as the eyes of Thomas and the six others as one of Buggy's men pulled the trigger on his gun and Iowa falls to the ground and blood starts to pool around her.

"IOWA!" Luffy screams releasing a wave of haki, that sends some of the onlookers flying a little distance away. Everyone watches shocked as Luffy starts to stand phasing right through the seastone horrifying Buggy and his men.

"What! How!" Buggy screams. Luffy grabs Buggy's throat in a flash and lifts him off the ground. Buggy starts gasping for air, since Luffy is canceling his devil fruit powers with his haki. Buggy looks down into Luffy's glowing red eyes and Buggy feels that his soul shivers from the look and Luffy's next sentence.

"Buggy, you better hope that my daughter is still alive." Buggy pales in horror. Luffy squeezes tighter making Buggy pass out and he throws him off the platform. Luffy holds his hand out palm down.

" **Dark Magnet!"** Everyone watches shocked as a black mist comes from Luffy's hand and surround the top of the platform. The platform groans as the foundations are ripped out of the ground and the five story tall platform vanishes into the mist, and the mist disappears and Luffy floats in the air. He raises his hand with his palm facing away from him. " **Repulse!"** Black mist surrounds his hand again and the sound of something flying through the air is heard, then metal striking concrete. People look around and stare in horror to see that some of buggy's men had been impaled by the metal beams from the execution platform. Luffy lowers to the ground and he notices absently that Nami, Thomas and the six other sailors are checking on Iowa. He sees Thomas nod and they assemble a field stretcher and place Iowa on it and leave to get her to the ship.

"All of you pirates are going to die here today." Luffy says in a dark tone making everyone's hair stand on end. Luffy summons his Nodachi and uses his water ability to make a sword, but not of water, but from the blood of the dead pirates. Luffy then vanishes from sight. Everyone starts looking around for him but can't find him. A second after he vanished three pirate's bodies opened up like fountains of blood. Soon pirates left and right erupt in showers of blood leading everyone to figure out that is Luffy. Luffy then makes short work of killing the pirates except he leaves the pirate that shot his daughter to be the only one alive. He appears twenty feet from the man and he drops the blood sword, which changes back to blood before it hits the ground.

The man panics as he is the only one left alive. He starts to run, but suddenly stops and can't move. Everyone see Luffy in some kind of stance. He moves his hands around and the man moves, but turns around and starts walking towards Luffy. Smoker, the marines and the townspeople and the seven straw hats watch in horrid fascination as Luffy controls the man by using the man's blood.

"Help! Someone help me!" the man screams.

"You are going to die today. There's no doubt about it." Luffy says. He starts moving his hands around which makes the man grab his pistol from the holster and raise it to his head and pull the hammer back.

"No! No! Please! No don't k-" BANG! Is the noise that cuts the man's please off and echos through out the plaza as the bullet entered his head and exiting spraying his blood onto the wall of the building that he was near.

The citizens of Loguetown will have nightmare for years to come and will never forget the carnage they saw that one man made by eliminating an entire pirate crew that had a little over 250 members (1).

* * *

 _Author's notes:_

 _1\. What luffy is doing is similar to what Katara does in episode 49 of Avatar: The last air bender._

As always leave reviews.

ElderH


	23. Chapter 23: Departing Loguetown

Here is chapter 23.

Now I have something to say. their was a reviewer that said that I do not read my reviews. Well I do, but those who criticize I ignore. Now with that being said. Those who do read and leave good reviews, you guys are awesome. I do try to say that I do appreciate them, but I forget to say it. So if you left a review and you think that I ignored you, well I didn't. So I am apologize for not replying to your reviews. Now to the guest who flamed, it's you and others judgemental views to stories on Fanfiction that make stories that come to a halt because authors lose the drive to continue due to bad reviews. So Here is a solution. So how about you take whatever is up your ass and take it out or move onto a different story, and if you don't like a story, don't read it and especially don't leave a bad review if you don't like it. My rant/ apology is over now.

Disclaimer: See heading to chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 23: Departing Loguetown

"FREEZE! YOU ARE COMPLETELY SURROUNDED!" A marine shouted after he swallowed the bile in his throat. Some other marines try to wake up their companions, who had fainted as they watched the gore.

"It's time to go captain." Kuro says pushing up his glasses.

"Alright. Let's go." Luffy says in a monotone voice. The eight straw hats make their way away from the plaza.

"What the hell is up with this storm!" Zoro cursed as the heavens opened up and seemed to be crying. Kuro shoved his glasses roughly up his nose.

"It's a pain in the ass, is what it is! If we don't hurry, we won't be able to get out of here!" The group soon came a upon a woman with a sword standing in the street.

"So, you're Roronoa Zoro, a pirate." Tashigi spoke, her hair hanging over her eyes. "I… you lied to me!"

"WHAAAAAT!" Sanji screamed, whirling on the swordsman. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!" Zoro stepped forward, confident.

"You never asked my name, that's all. I never lied to you."

"A scoundrel like you with such a magnificent katana! Unforgivable! Your named blade, Wado Ichimonji, shall be confiscated!" She shouted. Zoro smirked and palmed the sheath.

"Just try it." The two drew their respective blades and charged. A clash of steel sounded out.

"You bastard! How dare you attack a woman!" Sanji berated Zoro.

"Stay out of this, pervy-cook!" Zoro shouted.

"This is between me and her! This doesn't concern you!" Luffy sighed.

"We don't have time for this! Zoro, finish her fast and get moving! We have to catch the ship before it drifts out too far!" Kuro cracked his neck.

"You heard the captain! Let's go!" The group ran away. Usopp hesitated for a moment, staring at the two's interlocked blades.

"Usopp! MOVE IT!" Luffy shouted. The sniper flinched and chased them away. Zoro's grin grew wolf-like.

"Let's go!"

"C'mon, hurry up! The harbor's just around the corner!" Luffy shouted. Kuro de-misted his glasses, his eyes narrowing.

"Looks like we're not quite out of this yet." Luffy slowed and stared at the figure blocking their path. Smoker cracked his knuckles.

"I told you… Straw Hat Luffy. If you can't beat me, you'll never get to the grand line." Luffy nodded.

"I remember, cop-man. Though I've already proven that I can get a hit in on you, so that should get me some kind of brownie points, right?"  
"You enjoy acting stupid."  
"Force of habit." Luffy nodded to the rest of the group. "Get going. Try and get on the ship. I'll be there quick." Sanji nodded. The four raced off, leaving the captains in a stare-down.

* * *

"Dammit!" Arlong cursed. "If I had some of my men with me, these guys wouldn't even be giving us trouble!" the firing squad shot off yet another round, the bullets slamming into the Going Merry's hull. Arlong pulled out a set of his teeth. With a flick of his wrist, the calcium projectile slammed into a marine's arm, slamming down. The man screamed and dropped the rifle he was holding. Gin smirked.

"Time to test my new weapons!" He pulled the cannonball off of his tonfa and flicked a switch Nami hadn't noticed was there. On the back, near his wrist, the end of the tonfa changed from the dull black to a dark blue. Gin whirled them around and pointed the open ends at the marines. "SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIENDS!" He pulled the triggers, and bullets flew out rapid-fire. The marines didn't stand a chance as they were mercilessly mowed down. Gin kissed the smoking ends. "Ahh, I love these things! So much better than my old ones!" Arlong gaped at Gin.

"DUDE! That is AWESOME! It can do that!" Gin nodded, a wide smile on his face.

"Yep! Got a rotating cylinder in here, with different weapons in each cylinder! I think this model has four… though I'm not quite sure." Arlong was silent as he clapped Gin on the shoulder.

"You, my dear pirate, are my new best friend." Gin laughed.

"Okay, then! If you say so!" Nami frowned and shook her head. Arlong looked over the side and frowned.

"Nami-san. We should cast off. The water's getting worse. If we don't pull anchor now, we're going to be pulled apart by the current."

"Are you saying we should leave Luffy and the others behind!" Nami shouted. Arlong shrugged.

"Take it how you want, I want to save the ship. Luffy can easily catch up with us, what with his control over water. It hurts nobody if we set out now."

"He does have a point Nami." Kuro said once he fired at a marine using a rifle that Usopp had bought.

Usopp was surprised at how much better he was with a rifle than with his slingshot as he was able to shoot four more marines.

Nami didn't like it, but his logic made sense. With an angry huff, she ran inside and flipped a switch. The anchor slowly dragged itself out of the water.

"Fine!" she shouted.

"You guys are like parasites." Sanji said as he kicked five away.

"Sanji! What about Luffy and Zoro!" Nami shouted. Sanji sobered up immediately.

"Those two louts can handle themselves!" Luffy-clone caught up to them, having fallen behind. "You! Where have you been!"

"I got lost in the fighting! Then I had to find a way around me and Smoker fighting!" He shouted, waving his hand. A watery staircase rose from the choppy sea, and the crew ran over it to the ship. "Zoro's done fighting, and now he's in a shouting match with Tashigi!"

"That idiot…" Nami grumbled.

* * *

Luffy laughed a short laugh.

"Smoker. You think you'll be able to beat me?"

"I KNOW I can beat you." He answered confidently. Luffy shook his head.

"I beg to differ. You see, before, I was handicapped. We had all the civilians around, and that limited my fighting. And…" He held out his hand, catching water in it. "It's raining. I'm at my strongest when it's raining." He waved his hand around, and a brilliant aquamarine sword formed. He then summons his Nodachi from black mist. Smoker choked on his spit.

"What the!" Luffy smirked.

"You've never seen someone who's eaten TWO devil fruits, have you, Smoker?" He settled into a flexible sword fighting stance. "You can't beat me. With the power of the Mizu Mizu fruit and the Yami Yami fruit, I will become the pirate king!" Smoker recovered, though still visibly shocked, and growled.

"You'll eat those words, brat!"

Smoker slammed Luffy to the ground, panting heavily. Luffy struggled in vain, desperate to get out of his grip.

'Shit!'

"You're a tough bastard, Monkey D. Luffy. Wait Monkey D. Luffy? As in Straw Hat Luffy the Reaper?" Smoker panted, his breath mixing with the smoke from the smoldering cigars shocked.

"Yes that is me. I'm surprised you just figured it out." Luffy says with a smile and not tired unlike his opponent, who notices.

"But an easy kill. You're a jack of all trades, but a master of none. That will get you killed in the grand line." Luffy just smirked.

"Is that so?" Smoker turns to the new voice and stares in shock, then looks at who he has in his hands. He watches as his opponent dissolves into water. "Something I learned while in the New World. Did you honestly think that you'd be able to beat someone with a five billion bounty that easy?" Luffy asks sitting on a window sill on the second floor of the building. Smoker reached up to grab the seastone jutte attached to his back.

"I'd say that you are right." A voice spoke. Luffy opens his eyes in shock, which turns to anger.

'Hello dad, you bastard,'

"And you are?" Smoker growled. Dragon merely smirked as lightning lit up his face. "You...!"

"Hello stranger! Where have you been all my life?" Luffy asked trying to keep his anger in check.

"Saving the world. You know who I am?" Dragon looked at Luffy with mock surprise.

"I know your name and what you are to me! So nice, to finally meet you!" Luffy snarkily replies. Smoker scowled even deeper.

"The government wants your head."

"The world is waiting for our answer." Dragon responded.

He breathed...

And a massive wind appeared out of nowhere, gusting through everything and everyone in Loguetown. Luffy screamed as he was violently blown away, flying through the air. Zoro shouted with a surprise as he was sucked away from his stand-off with the marine lieutenant, soaring towards the harbor. Nami screamed in fear as she barely held on to the rail. With a final shriek, her grip failed. She flew backwards, only to slam into a rock-like wall. Arlong picked her up from his chest and set her down, immovable in the gale.

"Stay there, Nami-san! I doubt the captain would like it if you were lost!" Arlong smirked. Nami growled and jerked her hand away.

"I don't need help from you!" She turned and stalked away, the burst of wind having died down. Arlong sighed.

"God, this is going to be harder than I thought…"

With a violent crunch, Luffy slammed into the tiled stones.

"Seriously, you bas-AAAUGH!" He gurgled as Zoro landed on him, ending the sentence rather violently. "Gerroff me!" Luffy growled as he pushed the first mate off him. "God, that hurt! You know you have a really bony butt?"  
"Stop talking about my butt! We've gotta catch the ship!" Zoro pointed out to the rapidly disappearing ship. "It's already out to sea!"  
"I AM the sea!" Luffy shouted, hoisting Zoro over his shoulder roughly. "Hang on!"

"GUAAH!" Zoro shouted. Luffy grinned and waved his hand over the water, instantly becoming calm. He set a confident foot onto it, running across to the ship. With a final leap, he jumped over the rail of the Going Merry and threw Zoro to the planks.

"Sack o' potatoes! Sack o' potatoes for sale, five beli a pound!"

"Expensive potatoes you got there!" Gin laughed, the 'sack of potatoes' simmering at the ridicule.

"You bet! Home grown, they are!" Luffy laughed.

"Shut up…"

"Luffy!" Nami shouted, running out with a smile on her face, happy to see him. "You got on!" He nodded, twirling his hat on his finger.

"Of course I got on! I can catch anything in the sea!"

"We're gonna sink!" Usopp shouted. Kuro shoved his glasses up.

"Doubtful. Luffy wouldn't allow it." Yet another ship, much bigger than their own, started out. "And he wouldn't allow the mermen's ship to sink, either."

"They wouldn't sink anyway! With a good map, my boys could get through the biggest storm in the world without a single scratch!" Nami glared at him. Arlong deflated. "Oh. Yeah. Sorry, Nami-san."

* * *

Luffy was standing next to Nami when all see him turn and draw his revolver and point it towards Nami. She is shocked as well as the others.

"What the hell are you doing on my ship?" Luffy asks in a deadly tone. Sanji gets mad and opens his mouth to berate Luffy, but closes it at the new voice.

"Hitching a ride with you to the Grand Line." Everyone turns to see a man in a green cloak standing on the rail.

"Wrong answer!" Luffy says as he starts pulling the trigger. The man starts to dance around the deck. Luffy chases him as he unloads all six shots and then draws his two 45's. Everyone is running to get away as bullets are flying everywhere and fly into parts of the deck. "Hold still so that I can kill you!" Luffy snarls. His pistols click signaling that they are out of ammo.

"You done?" The man asks with a smirk. Luffy glares at the man as he removes his empty clips, and realizes that he does not have his third set of loaded clips as they are back on the Iowa. Luffy was then cursing himself for forgetting something important as those clips.

"Who are you?" Sanji asks, once he notices that it is safe to do so once the bullets have stopped flying around.

"Why don't you introduce me Lucifer." The man says.

"Like hell I'm going to introduce you, you good for nothing bastard." Luffy snarls, shocking his crew.

"So who are you?" Nojiko asks.

"Well seeing how Lucifer is angry, I guess I'll introduce myself. Greetings I am Monkey D. Dragon. Luffy's father."

"You're no father to me." Luffy glares. The only ones to not panic, pass out, or have looks of horror/terror is Luffy, who was wishing that he had ammo for his guns.

"Y-You're the Revolutionary Dragon? Leader of the Revolution Army?" Nami asks pale.

"Aye, that I am." Dragon says with a smile. Nami starts to go weak in the knees, but Luffy catches her with his left arm and holds her to his chest to keep her on her feet. She notices that Lucifer is still glaring with immense hate at his now 'identified' father.

"I so want to kill you right now, but I'm all out of ammo." He continues to glare for a minute. "I will allow it, but stay the hell away from me."

"Alright Lucifer, I'll stay away from you, till we get to the first island on the Grand Line." Dragon says. Dragon sits on the railing.

"Look! There's a light out there!" Sanji shouted. Arlong and Gin looked at the swiveling light with equal amounts of wistfulness and trepidation.

"The Grand Line guiding light. That's our guide to the entrance." Luffy smiled a small smile.

He picked up his foot and placed it on a barrel. CLUNK! "To become king of the pirates!"

CLUNK! "To be the world's greatest swordsman!"

CLUNK! "To draw a map of the world!"

CLUNK! "To find all blue!"

CLUNK! "To find peace and serenity."

CLUNK! "To protect the king!"

CLUNK! "To see Nami complete her dream!"

CLUNK! "To learn more about medicine."

CLUNK! "To be helpful to the crew.

CLUNK! "To be strong like Aniki.

"I-I…" CLUNK! "To become a brave warrior of the sea!" Luffy looked over at Gin. The last crew member smiled and placed his foot on the barrel.

CLUNK! "To find Raftel!" The crew lifted their feet as one.

"LET'S GO! TO THE GRAND LINE!" SMASH!

Dragon slightly chuckled at his son's crew.

* * *

 _Author's note:_

 _Okay here are the names of the fleets that are in the Caspian Fleet with ships and the names of ships._

 _Conomi Island Fleet_

 _CVE-1 USS LONG ISLAND_

 _BB-64 USS WISCONSIN_

 _CB-1 USS ALASKA_

 _CL-90 USS ASTORIA_

 _DD-544 USS BOYD_

 _DD-744 USS BLUE_

 _BB-3 USS OREGON_

 _DE-1023 USS EVANS_

 _DE-1026 USS HOOPER_

 _FF-1048 USS SAMPLE_

 _SS-221 USS BLACKFISH_

 _PC-8 USS ZEPHYR_

 _North Blue Fleet_

 _CV-59 USS FORRESTAL_

 _CV-5 USS YORKTOWN_

 _CV-32 USS LEYTE_

 _BB-60 USS ALABAMA_

 _BB-62 USS NEW JERSEY_

 _CB-2 USS GUAM_

 _CL-87 USS DULUTH_

 _DD-556 USS HAILEY_

 _DD-718 USS HAMMER_

 _DD-750 USS SHEA_

 _DD-841 USS NOA_

 _DE-1034 USS JOHN R. PERRY_

 _FF-1038 USS McCLOY_

 _FF-1052 USS KNOX_

 _SS-225 USS CERO_

 _SS-271 USS CUTLASS_

 _PC-1 USS CYCLONE_

 _East Blue Fleet_

 _CV-41 USS MIDWAY_

 _BB-36 USS NEVADA_

 _BB-37 USS OKLAHOMA_

 _CL-105 USS DAYTON_

 _DL-1 USS NORFOLK_

 _DD-691 USS MERTZ_

 _DD-799 USS JARVIS_

 _DD-982 USS NICHOLSON_

 _DD-509 USS CONVERSE_

 _DE-1006 USS DEALEY_

 _DE-1033 USS CLAUD JONES_

 _FF-1037 USS BRONSTEIN_

 _FF-1062 USS WHIPPLE_

 _SS-249 USS FLASHER_

 _PHM-5 USS ARIES_

 _West Blue Fleet_

 _CV-7 USS WASP_

 _CV-38 USS SHANGRI-LA_

 _BB-59 USS MASSACHUSETTS_

 _BB-55 USS NORTH CAROLINA_

 _CL-96 USS RENO_

 _CA-71 USS QUINCY_

 _DD-571 USS CLAXTON_

 _DD-667 USS CHAUNCEY_

 _DD-757 USS PUTNAM_

 _DD-842 USS FISKE_

 _DE-1024 USS BRIDGET_

 _FF-1040 USS GARCIA_

 _FF-1054 USS GRAY_

 _SS-220 USS BARB_

 _SS-287 USS BOWFIN_

 _PC-2 USS TEMPEST_

 _South Blue Fleet_

 _CV-9 USS ESSEX_

 _BB-26 USS SOUTH CAROLINA_

 _BB-35 USS TEXAS_

 _CL-97 USS FLINT_

 _CL-66 USS SPRINGFIELD_

 _DD-642 USS HALE_

 _DD-666 USS BLACK_

 _DD-783 USS GURKE_

 _DD-890 USS MEREDITH_

 _DE-1021 USS COURTNEY_

 _DE-1036 USS McMORRIS_

 _FF-1047 UUS VOGE_

 _FF-1060 USS LANG_

 _SS-228 USS DRUM_

 _PHM- USS PEGASUS_

 _PC-1145 USS WINNEMUCCA_

 _Grand Line Fleet_

 _CVE-55 USS CASABLANCA_

 _CV-3 USS SARATOGA_

 _BB-63 USS MISSOURI_

 _CA-131 USS FALL RIVER_

 _DLG-16 USS LEAHY_

 _DD-965 USS KINKAID_

 _DD-661 USS KIDD_

 _BB-27 USS MICHIGAN_

 _BB-42 USS IDAHO_

 _BB-28 USS DELAWARE_

 _BB-44 USS CALIFORNIA_

 _DE-1029 USS HARTLEY_

 _FF-1065 USS STEIN_

 _SS-271 USS RAY_

 _PGH-1 USS FLAGSTAFF_

 _PHM-3 USS TAURUS_

 _New World Fleet_

 _CV-64 USS CONSTELLATION_

 _CV-6 USS ENTERPRISE_

 _CL-144 USS WORCESTER_

 _DLG-31 USS STERETT_

 _CLG-1 USS NORTHAMPTON_

 _DD-988 USS THORN_

 _DD-445 USS FLETCHER_

 _BB-34 USS NEW YORK_

 _BB-14 USS NEBRASKA_

 _BB-45 USS COLORADO_

 _BB-32 USS WYOMING_

 _BB-58 UDD INDIANA_

 _DE-1022 USS LESTER_

 _FF-1041 USS BRADLEY_

 _SS-400 USS SEA DEVIL_

 _PC-1140 USS GLENWOOD_

 _PHM-4 USS AQUILA_

Now some of these ships I know have been sunk or scrapped or what not, but that is why I am using them. These are all late WWI-WWII era war ships.

As always leave reviews, except flames. Don't bother because I'll just ignore them.

 _ElderH_.


	24. Chapter 24: Setting sail

Here is chapter 24.

* * *

 _ **UnitedOsprey1991: Yes I liked the idea of the bigger and powerful ships being on the Grand Line and New World such as the Iowa class battleships, except for the Iowa since she is the flagship of the Caspian Fleet.**_

 _ **jmercer788: The letters and numbers in front of the names are the classification and number of the ship. here are the abbreviations for the ships.**_

 _ **BB-Battleship**_

 _ **CV- Aircraft Carrier**_

 _ **CL,DLG,CLG-Crusier**_

 _ **DD-Destroyer**_

 _ **DE-Destroyer Escort**_

 _ **FF-Frigate**_

 _ **SS-Submarine**_

 _ **PC, PHM, PGH-Patrol vessels**_

 ** _And the USS- United States Ship_**

 ** _Xireana Prime: Yes Iowa was shot, and you'll find out soon._**

 ** _Lightningblade49: I am not going to ruin any spoilers, but the Caspian Fleet does make an appearance at Marineford._**

 ** _commanderstarcream123: The ships in the Caspian Fleet are ships that are now museums or have been sunk, or sold as scrap metal. I like to use the name of ships that have already existed or currently in existence, hence why the highest class of battleships I have is the Iowa class battleships since they were the last class of battleship to be built for the United States Navy._**

 ** _readerofgoodfanfiction: I do not know what the US Navy standards are for ships, but these are ships that have been decommissioned, sunk, turned into museums or whatever the navy did with them when the ships were no longer usable._**

 ** _Captain James H00k: Until you had mentioned it in your review I had not realized that I had two names of ships from Pirates of the Caribbean. The Flying Dutchman is an existing ship in One Piece. So that's why I have the Flying Dutchman, but since you have pointed that out I might do that and possibly use the Queen Anne's Revenge. As the fleet of ships with sails increase I might make a list of the ships with sails that have sails. not sure yet._**

* * *

 ** _'_** Thoght'

[ _Creature speech]_

 _"Speech"_

 **:Demon speech:**

 _*"Radio communication"*_

 _Disclaimer: See heading of chapter 1._

* * *

Chapter 24: setting sail for the Grand Line

"Why is this taking so looooong!" Luffy whined as he hung upside down from the ship's head as they wait for the Iowa to catch up to them. Zoro yawned, Kuro people-watched, Johnny and Yosaku did sword training, Nojiko sat on a chair lounging, Sanji was in the kitchen cooking who knows what of good food, Kaya and Merry were in the briefing room studying the medical books they got from Loguetown and Arlong played Mumblypeg with Gin. Nami frowned and swatted at Luffy's feet.

"It's only been one day! The grand line is still a few days off!"

"I'm not concerned about that!" Luffy says as he sits up. "I'm worried about Iowa. She was shot." Nami's eyes widen as she remembers and starts to panic as well and hugs Luffy at seeing how useless as a father he is feeling. "I don't want to loose my little girl. I almost lost her once and I don't want a repeat." Luffy says looking down at the deck as he tries to be strong. Nami tightens her hold on Luffy trying not to cry as well.

"It will be okay Lucifer. We will find the Iowa and Iowa will be fine when we see her. I'm worried about our daughter as well, but if we panic and think the worst, it won't help us. All we can do is wait for to be found by Thomas or until you can sense the ship." Nami says looking into Luffy's eyes. Luffy leans forward and kiss Nami, who kisses back.

"Thanks love, I needed to be reassured that we would see our daughter again. We just need to think positive." Luffy says as he rests his forehead against hers as he looks into her eyes.

Arlong lazily tossed a throwing dagger at Gin's foot. The knife missed and scraped past the man's crotch. He yelped.

"Watch it! I didn't ruin your ship yet!" Arlong blinked.

"Oops! Sorry, my aim slipped!"

"My aim'll slip on your face!" Gin roared as he pulled out his tonfa, swinging them wildly at Arlong. The merman laughed as he ran around the ship as Luffy and Nami look at the commotion.

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" Johnny and Yosaku chanted as they watched the two.

"Fight, FI-" THWACK!

"Can't you calm down at all!" Nami shouted as Luffy nursed the new bruise on his head.

"Oweee… that hurt…" Luffy whined. Nami then walked off.

Luffy walked after Nami. He walks into the cabin to find her sitting on the bed.

"Nami are you okay?" Luffy asks startling her.

"Lucifer." She says wiping away a tear. Luffy walks over and sits on the bed next to her.

"Nami are you okay?" He asks again.

"Yeah I was just getting a little mad from all the noise, that is all and I guess it is a mood swing from the pregnancy." Nami says. She feels Luffy pull her into his lap and lace his right hand with hers and puts their hands over her stomach. She leans back against his chest. They sit in silence for a few minutes.

"If you need me I will be outside taking a nap." Luffy says as he stands and heads for the door.

"Okay Lucifer." Nami says.

* * *

"…ffy! Luffy! Wake up! Wake up Luffy!" He was jostled around roughly as the voice shouted. "Luffy, get up!" The captain snapped an eye open and stared at the offender.

"This better be good, Gin. I was having a good dream." Gin shrugged.

"Sorry. It's just, there's a marine ship closing in." Luffy jerked up.

"What! How? We haven't even painted the new flag yet! How could they know we're pirates when we don't have flags flying?" Gin shrugged.

"Well, they're getting closer to us, but they're not coming AT us, per say. They seem to be heading for a large flock of seagulls." Luffy stood and peered out across the expanse of ocean. Sure enough, there was an entire fleet of marine ships bearing down on a flock of seagulls.

"There's not a seagull in the world interesting enough to attract a marine fleet… and marines flock around flotsam…" Luffy muttered. "Mizu Mizu sonar." He muttered as he closed his eyes, and stomped on the deck. A circular pulse of water shot out from the ship. Luffy opened his eyes. "They're flocking around something in the water! A lifeboat!" He waved his hands, and a waved rolled into existence. It caught the rowboat and flowed it into the side of the going merry. Luffy leaped down into it and stared at the contents. Gin looked over the rail and gaped.

"It's a girl!" Luffy threw the unconscious girl over his shoulder and leaped back up onto the ship.

"Maybe it's a mermaid!" Gin laughed. Arlong gave Gin a sharp look.

"Earth to Gin, how the hell does she look like me? Where's the tail?" Luffy ignored the two and paced to the deck.

"Get Sanji to get the food I didn't eat. This girl looks like she could use a good meal. Get him to clear out a bed in the kitchen too." He frowned, and snapped his fingers.

"Arlong!"

"Yes, captain?" The merman said as he ran to his side.

"Swim to the Queen and alert your boys. Tell them to tack full sail to reverse mountain, then to wait for us at the entrance. Don't get near enough to be pulled into the current, but close enough to pull out once we get there. Say the same thing to the Bruzel and Black Pearl. Once that's done, swim back. We're going to try and get rid of these marines." Arlong nodded.

"Yes, sir!" He leaped over the side and was gone. The straw hat captain paced quickly into the kitchen and laid the girl out on a cot. He straightened out as he quickly looked around. 'Where's the Iowa at?' Luffy walked out of the kitchen and walks into his quarters. Nami jerked up to yell, but stops when she sees that it is Luffy.

"What is it Lucifer?"

"We've got marines, so get out here." Nami dropped the pen she was holding.

"Really!" She ran out and leaned over the railing. Her face lost all color. "What's a fleet of that size doing out here!"

"I have an idea. They were bearing down on a lifeboat with a girl in it. We've picked up the girl, so they'll probably hunt us now. Whoever she is, she's got somebody high up interested." The lead ship fired a triplet of cannons, the iron balls landing near the ship.

"Sailors! Return the girl! Those were your warning shots! The next will not miss!" A man, presumably the captain, shouted across the water. Luffy looked at Usopp, the sniper trembling in his boots.

"Usopp. Did you get paint in Loguetown?" Usopp looked at Luffy.

"Uh… yeah, but-"

"Give them to me!" Luffy ordered. Usopp reached into his shoulder bag and pulled out three cans of different colored paint. Luffy raised an eyebrow. "That bag's deeper than it looks."

"What're you going to do with them?" Gin asked as Luffy pried the tops off. He grinned.

"I'm running up the colors!" He closed his eyes, and breathed. 'Concentrate… form the image in the mind's eye…' Luffy thought, an image of the straw hat Jolly Roger forming in front of him. 'Concentrate… concentrate…'

"Wow." Nami gasped. Luffy opened his eyes and smirked.

"Mission, success." Emblazoned on the white sails, was the straw hat emblem of the skull with a straw hat and the bones instead were a scythe and an image of Luffy's nodachi. "Let them know EXACTLY where we stand. Gin, get me a cannonball." Gin ran into the hold, returning quickly with the said cannonball. Luffy picked it up and swallowed it. Luffy flexed his arm, and it hollowed itself out.

"Mizu Mizu BOMBER!" He shouted as the impromptu cannon fired. The mast on the second-leading ship toppled, crippling the ship. Luffy sniffed and rubbed his nose. "Not bad for my first aim!"

"What the hell was that!" Arlong shouted as he pulled himself over the rail. Luffy flicked his cannon-arm, and it returned to normal.

"That would be me. Letting them know we mean business." Arlong shook his head ruefully.

"I don't want to know." He stared at the distant crippled ship. "But nice aim. That's going to cost them a pretty penny to fix…"

"Like they're going to stop to fix it!" The triplet of cannons fired again. Luffy stomped the ship, and massive hands reached out of the sea. The water hands snatched the iron destroyers and threw them like a baseball at the marine fleet. They all missed the lead ship, but three other ships were effectively crippled. "And it's a triple play!"

"Idiot." Sanji muttered. Luffy cocked his head, frowning.

"There's a wind coming… to the south. Huge. Get the sails ready! We'll ride it out of the marine's range!" The crew stood around, doing nothing. "What are you waiting for, Christmas! GET TO IT!" The group leaped up before rushing off. Nami, frowning, walked to Luffy's side.

"How do you know there's a wind coming?" Luffy merely licked his finger and held it up in the air.

"There's moisture hanging in the air. I can feel the wind coming." A single cannon fired from the marines. Luffy lifted his foot to 'catch' it…

…before a gust of wind filled the sails, jerking the Going Merry harmlessly out of the weapon's trajectory. The captain laughed and pumped his fist.

"Who called it! Who! Me! I called it!" Usopp ran to the stern, staring back.

"Haha! We're losing them! They can't catch up! We're getting away!" Luffy smirked.

"Well! Now that we've got that mess out of the way, let's see if our little house guest is awake yet!" he pushed open the door to the kitchen and tromped over to the bedside. "She's still not awake yet?"

"She hasn't moved once." Sanji took a drag on his cigarette.

"Not once? Not even to breathe, or anything?" Luffy leaned in closer. "Is she dead or something?" Sanji smashed his foot down on Luffy's head.

"Don't disrespect a lady like that!" Luffy put his straw hat back to its original position, completely unharmed.

"Oi, oi! Don't touch the hat, or I'll kick your ass!"  
"Is she awake?" Nami asked as she strolled in, the rest of the crew riding on her heels. Luffy shook his head. "Well, when she does, we've got some questions for her!"

"Like why she's got an entire fleet of marines on her tail." Kuro pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Even back in my heyday, I never had such numbers hounding me."

"And why she's got such weird clothes!" Gin piped up. Nami gave him a sharp look, and he withered. "What? I've never seen a hat like that…"

"I don't think her state of attire is a real concern right now." Kuro leaned over the girl. She murmured and sat up suddenly, beaning him right in the nose. Kuro yelped painfully and fell backwards, nursing his nose and his pride.

"AGH! My glasses!"

"OUCH!" She cried, rubbing her head. Luffy laughed uproariously.

"Well, that's one hell of a wake-up call! I like your style, kid!" Kuro was rolling around on the floor, trying not to cry out girlishly.

"You hurt anywhere?" Nami asked, looking up from her newspaper.

"I'll bet you're hungry. I'm reheating some stuff that an idiot didn't even touch." Sanji added as he flipped a skillet.

"So, what's your name, kid?" The girl turned to him, only to freeze and turn an ugly shade of purple. "What'sa matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"FISHMAN!" She screamed shrilly. Arlong's face turned dark as he took a slow step forward.

"You want to repeat that, human?" Luffy stuck out a hand, blocking his progression.

"Arlong, drop it. It's not worth it." Arlong stepped back, but fumed silently. Luffy turned a critical eye on the girl. "And you!" She shrank down into the blanket, hiding from his gaze. "I don't tolerate racists on my ship. You say anything like that again, and I'm booting you off, to hell with the marines chasing you."  
"WHAT! They found me!" She screamed.

"Yes, they did. Why were they chasing you?" She turned away, a stubborn pout on her face. "Fine, then. Not going to tell us, eh? Got something to hide?" Nami smashed the captain over the head with her fist.

"Stop pestering her! She's tired, and hungry, and surrounded by strangers, of course she's not going to tell us!"

"Owowowowowowoww…" Luffy moaned as he nursed his wounded pride. "But I have a responsibility as captain! If she's getting marines on our tail, then I want to know the hell why!" Nami raised her fist again, and he crumpled. "Stingy Nami…"

"You don't even know the meaning of responsibility!" ("Meanie…") Nami turned to the girl and smiled. "Ignore the idiot there. What's your name?" The girl turned away, clutching the blanket tighter.

"When you ask someone's name, you're supposed to give yours first." She replied snootily. Nami blinked, before giggling and smiling warmly.

"Okay, then. My name is Nami. The one who's cooking is Sanji." Sanji turned to wave. "The one with the belly band and mean face is Zoro."

"Shut up."

"The one being a baby rolling around on the floor is Kuro."

"That's not funny! Damn, you've got a thick head! Oww!"

"The merman is Arlong." Arlong scowled and looked away. Nami frowned at him and continued.

"The guy with the huge nose is Usopp."

"Hey! My nose isn't that big!"

"The sickly-looking guy is Gin." Gin gave a start and looked in the small wall-mounted mirror.

"What! I don't look sickly… do I?" He pulled at the bags under his eyes. "I look a little sleepy, granted, but… do I really look sickly?"

"And this guy…" Nami turned and pointed to Luffy.

"Luffy." He nodded. "The captain of this ship."

"My name is Apis."

"Apis, eh? Interesting name. From a rural island, I would guess." He arched his fingers and placed his head upon them. "Now, straight to the million-beli question: what the hell are we going to do with you?" Apis opened her mouth, only to pause. Luffy frowned. "What?"

"I… hear something…" She muttered. Luffy cocked his head and listened. After a few seconds, his eyes hardened.

"Nami… how far south do you estimate that wind has taken us?" Nami's eyes widened in horror. Dragon's eyes widened slightly as well. Arlong went deathly pale.

"Oh my god… you're shitting me… please tell me you're shitting me, captain…" Luffy stood abruptly.

"ALL HANDS ON DECK!" He roared. "ROW LIKE HELL! WE'RE IN THE CALM BELT!" The knowledgeable crewmen, I.E., Kuro, Gin, Arlong, Nami, Nojiko and Dragon screamed in unadulterated terror. "ZORO! SANJI! JOHNNY! YOSAKU! USOPP! GET YOUR ASSES OUT THERE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE EATEN ALIVE!" That tidbit of info spurred the remainder into action. Luffy ran out onto the deck and peered into the water, swearing. "Dammit, dammit, dammit! I'm not getting eaten again! WHERE ARE MY OARS!"

The water frothed and churned, exploding up into towers. Sea monsters of all shapes and (monstrous) sizes rose from the sea. The ship itself was perched precariously on the nose of a black-and-white striped sea king, seemingly the size of a pebble in comparison. "Oh my damn… nobody… say… anything… Usopp, if you scream, I'll rip your heart out and feed it to you…" Usopp snapped his mouth shut, rabid-like foam leaking out the hinges.

[A _h. What a great nap that was.] A white anaconda-like monster said as it yawned._

[' _Ribbit!_ ' _Crater, I'm bored! Want to mate?]_ An enormously sized frog monster croaked. A black strange anaconda-like monster with googly eyes wobbled its head.

[ _We just did that two hours ago! I want to do something else!]_

[ _Does anyone want to mate?]_ Luffy blinked.

'This wasn't exactly the thought process I would have expected from sea kings the size of mountains…'

the monster-frog shifted its bulk and stared at the ship.

[ _Angel! You've got 'ribbit!' Something on your nose!]_ The white sea king rolled its eyes to see the pest.

[ _Huh! You're right! When did that get there?]_ The black sea king turned its head as to look as well.

[ _Can I eat it? 'Ribbit!' can I?]_ Luffy did NOT like the way the conversation was turning.

[ _I dunno… is it edible?]_ Orca-monster replied.

[ _We can find out! Let me try it!]_ Black sea king monster hopped once, causing tidal waves to rush.

"OI! YOU DON'T WANT TO EAT US!" The crew screamed.

"LUFFY YOU IDIOT!" Frog-monster blinked once and stared (up? Down?) At the ship.

[ _Hey! It talks! That's new!]_

"DO MIND IF YOU PUT US DOWN IN THE WATER?" Luffy asks.

[ _Uh, sure.]_ The orca said and put its nose into the water and the Going Merry was in the water and the sea king rose again and got close to the ship with its eye.

[ _You can understand us?]_

"YES I CAN." Luffy says.

[ _What is your name?]_ The orca asks.

"I HAVE MANY NAMES, AND I HAVE NO NAME, FOR THEY DRIFT AWAY WITH THE CURRENTS." Luffy says and they see the sea kings go rigid.

[ _A-Are you the King?]_

"YES." Luffy says as he makes a whirlpool form in his hands.

[ _M-My liege you have returned.]_ The three say.

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" Luffy asks.

[ _My name is Angel my liege.]_ The white orca says.

[ _I am Waver.]_ The black sea king says.

[ _I am Picchu.]_ The frog-like sea king says.

Everyone watches as Luffy jumps over the side and lands on the surface of the water. He closes his eyes and concentrates. He feels himself growing tall. When he opens his eyes he is loking down slightly at the three sea kings who have wide eyes and he looks at the ship which is now the size of a pebble and everyone has their jaws on the ground, Dragon included.

 _[I would like to talk to angel alone.]_

 _[Yes my liege.]_ Waver and Picchu say and they swim away.

[ _Hello Angel.]_ Luffy says.

[ _My liege I did not know you could become like a sea king.]_ Angel says.

[ _There are many things nobody knows about me Angel]_

[ _My liege may I ask why you are in these waters with no wind?]_

[ _There was a gust of wind that blew us into these waters.]_ Luffy says but then gets an idea.

[ _Angel do you know the place where the water flows up the mountain?]_

[ _Yes my liege I do.]_

[ _Angel can you swim there or between here and there and look for a ship for me please.]_ Luffy asks.

[ _Of course my liege. What does this ship look like?]_

[ _The ship I need you to find is a gray ship with no sails. When you find it swim alongside it and try calling out for Iowa, she is my daughter. She can speak to sea kings as well. I need you to tell her that we need her and tell her where or lead the ship here by telling her that you can tow the ship and bring it here.]_

[ _Okay my liege I can do that.]_ Angel says and she turns and swims away. Luffy concentrates and turns back to normal and boards the ship and sees everybody still with their jaws on the ground.

"Well, looks like we're out of hot water for now."

"HOW! We're stuck in the biggest breeding ground for sea kings in the WORLD, where there is absolutely NO wind or currents to get us out! HOW are we out of hot water!" Usopp screamed. Luffy flicked his hat.

"Well, we're not going to be eaten. That's a start."

* * *

With the Iowa

"Gunther!" Thomas stiffens as Makino walks onto the bridge.

"Mrs. Monkey, how are you?" Thomas asks a little fearful.

"Where is my son and daughter-in law?" Makino asks and Iowa walks in with her shoulder covered in bandages and a bandage covering her left eye.

"Uh...Dallas!" A man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes jumps. "Where is the Going Merry!" Gunther yells.

"I do not know sir. I believe they are out of our radar range." Dallas says calming down.

"They are out of radio range as well." Linares says.

"We need to keep looking for my father and mother." Iowa says.

"I know Iowa. I am worried too. That was a bad storm and you should be resting. Your father and mother would tan our hides if they knew your up and about and not resting." Gunther says.

"He's right dear. You should be resting. So go back to your room and rest." Makino says. Iowa leaves with a pout on her face.

"Alright prepare two reco's to be launched. Prepare the 401. Contact EBF flagship USS Midway to ready planes." Thomas starts ordering.

"Sir!" The crew says and starts relaying orders.

The Iowa's bow hull opens up as a submarine is dropped from the support cranes and it submerges and disembarks from the Iowa as two Vought OS2U Kingfisher recon planes are launched. The I-401 submarine sails to the south heading in a direction towards the calm belt. Reco 1 flies north and Reco 2 flies east.

Linares walks into the radio room and puts her radio headset on.

"This is the battleship Iowa calling EBF flagship USS Midway. This is the battleship Iowa calling EBF flasghip USS Midway. Do you copy?"

" _This is the USS Midway. We copy you loud and clear. This is radio officer Luis Hamilton."_ Comes the reply.

"The vice-Admiral needs to talk to the captain of the Midway."

" _Copy, Iowa. I will notify the captain. On emoment."_

* * *

USS MIDWAY

"Captain." Andrew Ford turns as his radio officer walks in.

"What is it Luis?"

"Sir, Vice-Admiral Gunther is on the radio."

"Thank you Luis." Ford says. Hamilton salutes and returns to the radio room. Ford picks up the red phone that is used to connect to the other ships in the Caspian Fleet.

"This is captain Ford."

" _Greetings captain. What is your current location?"_

"We are about a half a day from Loguetown."

" _Oh, your close. Good. I need you to launch two E-2D's. One needs to go west and one needs to fly south to rendevous with the I-401."_

"May I ask why sir?"

" _We lost contact with the Admiral earlier today when we were leaving Loguetown due to a storm. So we have no idea where he is."_ Captain's ford's eyes widen.

"Yes sir! I'll scramble the planes now."

" _Good. That is all."_ Captain Ford salutes as he hears the line is cut. Capt. Ford sets the reciever down. The crew on the bridge look at their captain.

"All hands GENERAL QUARTERS!" Capt. Ford says as alarms start to blare. After the debriefing the flight crew. The flight deck becomes abuzz with activity. As the crew prepares the planes the fleet changes it's course to the south-west heading.

Two Northrop Grumman E-2D Hawkeye Airborne Warning and Control System or AWACS ride the aircraft elevator to the flight deck. Their wings fold into place as they make their way to the catapult, which launcehs a Lockheed S-3 viking aerial refueling aircraft. The two E-2D's are hooked to the catapults as they push their two T-56-A-427A engines to the max as the catapults send them down the flight deck and into the air. The two E-2D's fly to the west in the direction of the Iowa.

"USS Iowa this is AWAC'S Silver and Gold. Do you copy?"

* * *

Iowa

" _USS Iowa this is AWAC'S Silver and Gold. Do you copy?"_

"We copy Silver and Gold." Linares says.

" _What are our orders?"_ Silver asks.

"Your orders are separate and fly in the south and west heading. Silver you will go south and assist I-401 and Gol you patrol the west." Thomas says.

" _Affirmative Vice-Admiral."_ Silver says. The two E-2D's fly over the Iowa and seperate to fly in their ordered headings.

* * *

I-401

"Copy that sir." Captain Rich Phillips says ending the radio transmission. "Blow tanks! Take us up!" Capt. Phillips orders. The ballast tanks empty as the bow planes make the sub rise. The bow of the 401 shoots out of the water as crew open the bow, conning tower, and stern hatches. The crew opens up the hangar hatch and prep one of the three Aichi M6A Seiran floatplanes to look for the Going Merry. AWAC'S Silver flies over as one of the Seiran's launch. The crew then start looking through binoculars.

-Four hours later-

"Captain! Sonar contact! It's coming towards us!" Eric yells.

"What? Identify it!" Gunther orders.

"Yes sir!" Eric says typing and listening with the sonar headphones. "Sir it sounds like a creature of some kind."

"It must be a sea king." Iowa says walking in with her grandma.

A minute later the water breaks spraying water everywhere and everybody looks out the windows to see a huge sea king and some of the crew panic and the alarms start to go off and the crew runs around. The sea king watches as the things on the ship turn and point at it. It swims away a little.

"Wait!" Iowa says.

"What is it Iowa?" Gunther asks.

"There is something off about that sea king. It is not attacking. It is as if it came for this ship but not to attack. Let me try something." Iowa says. She walks out onto the bridge wing.

[ _Can you hear me?]_ Iowa asks and the sea kings eyes widen.

[ _Yes. I can. Are you Iowa?]_ The sea king asks making Iowa gasp as Gunther and Makino look at her.

"Iowa what is it?"

"This sea king knows my name." She says surprising the two.

[ _How do you know my name?]_

[ _Because your father sent me.]_ The sea king says and Iowa's eyes widen more.

"The sea king was sent by my father." Iowa says.

"Really? Ask it where the captain is."

" _What is your name since you know mine."_

[ _My name is Angel.]_

[ _Where is my father?]_

[ _He is where there is no wind or moving water.]_

[ _No wind or moving water?]_ Iowa thinks but then gasps.

"What?"

"My father is in the Calm Belt." Iowa says shocking Gunther and Makino.

"My son and daughter-in law are in that horrible place!" Makino shouts and is pale.

"Sir!" Dallas yells running out onto the wing.

"What!"

"Sir, Silver is reporting that they have found the Admiral. I-401 has changed course and is going to them to check on them until we get to them."

"How far and what is their location?" Thomas asks as he and Dallas walk back into the bridge.

"Sir, they are currently 500 miles south-west of us. I-401 is 200 miles North-East." Dallas says.

"All engines ahead! 40° to port! Call back Reco's 1 and 2." Thomas orders.

"Sir!" The crew says and the ship turns from west to a south-west heading.

[ _Angel that body of water is called the Calm Belt because there are no currents or wind. Thank you for coming to tell me where my father is.]_

[ _You're welcome. Do you have any way to have me tow your ship like your father said since I can get you there fairly quick.]_ Angel says stopping Iowa when she was turning around.

[ _Yes! There is. Let me tell the crew so we can tie the rope around you so you can take us to my father.]_

[ _Okay.]_ Angel says.

Iowa runs into the bridge.

"Get the ropes to fasten around the sea king! She said she can take us to my father." Iowa says.

"You heard her! All of you jump to it!" Gunther yells. He turns to Iowa. "What is the sea kings name?"

"She told me her name is Angel."

"Angel huh?"

30 minutes later the crew has a rope fastened to Angel and she starts to pull the Iowa to the calm belt to where Luffy is at a fast pace where the crew has to hold onto something from falling to the ground.

* * *

Luffy's group

So...Luffy when could you speak to sea kings?" Gin asks.

"I have been able to when I was born. It is one of the traits passed through me as being the Devil and then when I ate the Mizu Mizu no mi that also helped me be able to understand and speak a lot better." Luffy says.

"You basically are invincible since you can control sea kings." Kuro says pushing up his glasses.

"Lucifer, what did you say to that sea king?" Nami asks.

"That sea king's name is Angel and I asked her to go find the Iowa since we have lost contact with the ship. We are out of its radar and radio range because of that storm." Luffy says.

"So you can turn into sea kings as well?" Zoro asks.

"Yes Zoro I can and you all just saw it. That was another reason why it was hard for the marines and world government to find me when I was a revolutionary. I would change into a sea king and mingle with the sea kings." Luffy shrugs.

"So that's how you did your missions. I'm impressed son." Dragon says. Luffy glares at his father and turns his back to him.

"Hey Luffy if you could change into a sea king could you reproduce with them or something?" Usopp asks.

"I don't know. Never tried or thought about it, but there were a few female sea kings who did follow me around but I just ignored them." Luffy says shrugging.

Apis just watches as the crew just screw around with each other except she noticed that Luffy and Nami were always together somewhere on the ship.

* * *

"Huh? What was that?" Usopp mutters looking through the binoculars. He pulls them up and sees something reflecting above the water. "Hey Luffy..."

"Yes Usopp!" Luffy yells back.

"There is something reflecting the sun off the port-stern." Usopp says. Luffy grabs a pair of binoculars and looks through them and looks until he spots it as well.

"What the hell is that?"

"What is it Lucifer?" Nami asks as she stops next to him.

Luffy puts the binoculars back to his eyes and watches the thing submerge then surface. Luffy has a smile on his face.

"We're saved!" Luffy shouts and everyone walks over or outside.

"What's that captain?" Gin asks.

"Help has come. Look!" Luffy points and everyone looks and sees a metal pole splash below the water.

"Hey what's that noise?" Usopp asks. Everyone hears a low whine which gets louder. They look to the starboard side and stare at the thing that flies over the ship.

'An E-2! The Midway got involved I see.' Luffy thinks.

"What the hell is that?!" Usopp screams.

"It's an AWAC'S helping look for us. And that metal pole must be from one of my submarines." Luffy says.

* * *

401

" _I-401, this is AWAC'S Silver, we have a contact on radar that is 200 miles north-east. Wait for more information."_

"We copy you Silver." Radio Officer Reynolds says. AEAC'S Silver flies closer and sees that it is a caravel wit the straw hat Jolley Roger on the flag and sails.

" _I-401, this is AWAC'S Silver. Confirmation. Contact on radar is the Going Merry. Status: Stranded."_ Silver says.

"We copy Silver. We are changing course to North-East." R.O Reynolds says.

" _We copy I-401."_

"What you got Reynolds?" Capt. Phillips asks.

"Sir AWAC'S Silver reported and confirmed a contact 200 miles North-East to be the missing Going Merry." R.O Reynolds says.

"Helm! 80° to starboard! Change our heading to the contact on radar!" Capt. Phillips orders.

"Sir!" Helmsman Ray says as he turns the helm and the rudder turns the submarine from West to the North-East.

* * *

Going Merry

Everyone looks at Luffy as the water explodes and a black metal tube rises out of the water and the bow slams into the water making a splash. The crew watch with wide eyes as the tube stops along the port-side of the Going Merry.

"It's the 401." Luffy says.

The hatches open and sailors climb onto the deck and conning tower. Some lines are tossed and the crew tie onto the Going Merry and a board is laid between the two as Capt. Phillips steps onto the Going Merry.

"Hello Admiral. Captain Rich Phillips reporting." Capt. Phillips says and salutes Luffy, who returns it.

"Hello Captain Phillips. It is good to see you. I imagine that you know our situation?"

"Yes sir. AWAC'S Silver reports that the Iowa is currently 400 miles North-West of our position." Capt. Phillips says.

"Thank you for the report Captain Phillips." Luffy says dismissing Capt. Phillips, who returns to the 401.

-Two hours later-

"Luffy!" Usopp calls from the crows nest.

"Yes Usopp?" Luffy yells back.

"I believe that sea king from earlier is back." He says. Everyone looks in the direction he is looking in. Luffy uses a pair of binoculars and looks and it is indeed Angel. He notices the rope wrapped around her and that she is swimming really fast. He catches a glimpse of the Iowa behind her.

"It's Angel and she has the Iowa in tow behind her. We will be able to get out of the calm belt soon." Luffy says and the crew cheers too finally to be able to get out. He jumps over the side and changes back to his sea king form and waits for Angel. She arrives 10 minutes later and the crew of the Iowa take the ropes off her neck and work on putting the Going Merry on the stern of the Iowa.

[ _Thank you Angel for finding my ship.]_

[ _You're welcome my liege.]_

[ _Angel if you could can you call me Lucifer or Luffy please?]_ Luffy asks.

[ _Of course….Lucifer.]_

[ _Angel how far in the Grand Line have you been to?]_

[ _I have been as far as what your kind calls Sabaody Archipelago.]_ Angel says.

[ _Really? Hey Angel would you be interested in traveling with us?]_

[ _You wouldn't mind?]_ Angel asks surprised by the question.

[ _I would not mind at all. And what if I was to tell you that I may have a way to make it to where you can change size.]_ Luffy says.

[ _Really?]_

[ _Yes but it is not proven since I have not done it. It would be where I have to cut you with my sword or scythe since I am the grim reaper and then I would have to cut myself and my blood would have to drip onto your cut and mix with your blood.]_

[ _Will that work?]_

[ _I do not know. I would need a smaller sea king and I know the one that is perfect. I would need you to go to Fuussha village and look for the sea king who lives there. His name is Waver. If you can find him bring him to me. He will come and we can test my theory.]_

[ _Okay Lucifer I can do that. So you will be around here and where the water runs up the mountain right?]_

[ _Yes because we have a passenger who might get us sucked into the trouble she is in and we will need to try out if my blood will let you change sizes before we continue on the Grand Line because I would like for you to join us in our journey.]_ Luffy says.

[ _Okay Lucifer I will be quick and find Waver.]_

[ _Okay. Bye Angel.]_ Luffy says and Angel swims away towards Fuusha village. Luffy reverts to normal and jumps onto the Iowa.

He walks up to a box and pulls a phone out and speaks into it.

"All first, second, and third officers report to the briefing room as well as bring Apis to the briefing room as well." Luffy says then puts the phone away and heads for the briefing room.

* * *

As always leave reviews, but if they are flames don't bother because I won't read them.

 _ElderH_


	25. Chapter 25: Figuring out Apis's trouble

Here is chapter 25.

 _ **Answer to reviews.**_

 _ **Captain James H00k : Later on you will see a quality that the Iowa can do and this also applies to the Caspian Fleet in later chapters, but I won't say what it is. I will say this though. they do use rocket man in the Water 7 Arc-Enies Lobby Arc, but that is all that I will say on that, you'll have to wait till the water 7 Arc to find out more. Regarding the Queen Anne's Revenge, I'm still not sure yet.**_

 _ **LightningBlade49**_ _ **: I am trying to use more of the military talk as you can see. That is why this story deals with old United States Navy ships, as I love Navy stuff, thus why the Caspian Fleet are a bunch of ships that have been decommissioned or sold as scrap in today's time.**_

And as always, the disclaimer: If you want to see the disclaimer, then first go to chapter 1 to see it, I'm to lazy to type it every chapter.

* * *

 _CHAPTER 25: FIGURING OUT APIS'S TROUBLE_

Luffy walks into the briefing room after everyone. The sound of someone being slapped is heard and everyone sees Dragon with a red hand mark on his cheek and Makino with a look of fury on her face

"You bastard! What the hell are you doing here!" Makino seethes as Thomas and Luffy hold her back.

"I let him on mom." Makino turns and stares at her son with wide eyes.

"Why Lucifer?"

"I had no choice. Hell, I even tried to shoot the man for being on my ship, but I ran out of ammo." Luffy says glaring at his father.

"Do you really hate me?" Dragon asks.

"Did you just ask that? Abandoning your wife, who was pregnant with a third child and two kids, I believe that justifies my hatred to you." Luffy snarls now, who is being held back by Thomas and Dallas. Dragon looks down.

"And for that I am sorry."

"You weren't a Revolutionary yet when you left me, Ace and Luna." Makino says as Luffy had walked over and was hugging his mom to comfort her as she had broken into crying.

"So...Admiral, why did you call us here?" Linares asks wanting to change the subject and to prevent the Admiral from possibly killing his father. She knows that he would be able to if given the chance.

"We should try and figure out what to do with our new house guest. We can't take her with us to the Grand Line. That leaves us one of two options." He looks at Apis.

"Figure out where she came from and bring her back, or shunt her off on somebody else." Gin absently twirled his tonfa.

"What would you like, Apis?" Apis, however, was preoccupied with staring at the flag displayed on the wall behind Luffy. The big, bold skull and scythe and sword for crossbones on the flag, to be precise.

"PIRATES!" She screamed, backing away into a wall. Sanji blinked.

"You didn't know? I thought Luffy told you…" He trailed off as she pulled a pathetically small knife out of the folds of her skirt. She brandished it wildly, shoving it towards anybody who moved. "Oh, come on! If we wanted to kill you, we would have done it a long time ago!"

"I knew I didn't like her…" Arlong muttered. Nami stepped forward.

"Come on. Put the knife down, and we'll talk."

"Shut up! Get away from me!" Apis stabbed wildly. "I-I'll do it! I'll really do it!"  
"You were fine with us until you found out we were pirates. Come on. We"re not that bad…" Nami continued. With tears in her eyes, Apis cried out and lunged forward. Metal striking metal is heard as the small knife was stopped by Luffy's nodachi. Apis screamed and dropped the knife like it burned her. Luffy bent down and picked it up and put it in his pocket.

"We're not going to hurt you. Calm down, Apis." Apis was merely frozen at losing her means of protection. Makino inched closer and managed to wrap her arms around the trembling girl.

"Please, Apis you need to relax.." Makino soothed. Apis started to relax and lost some of the trembling. Makino picked her up and walked out of the room.

"Well that solves one problem." Luffy mutters. Dragon slowly inches his way to the door. "And where do you think you are going?" Luffy asks making him flinch.

"Uh...I was just going to go outside and get some fresh air." Dragon says.

"Wilkes! Booth!" Luffy calls and two sailors walk in with M16s.

"Yes Admiral?" Wilkes asks as he and Booth salute.

"You are to go with the Revolutionary here and guide him about and keep an eye on him."

"Yes sir and if he should do anything that we don't approve of?"

"Then feel free to throw him in the brig. After all since he is miles away from other revolutionaries and this is the only ship in East Blue that will be heading for the Grand Line. So he better behave or he gets thrown in the brig or I might just throw him overboard, after all, we are still in the calm belt." Luffy says in a cold tone.

"Yes sir!" The two salute. They turn to Dragon with dark smirks. "Come on Revolutionary Dragon, allow us to guide you around." The two say as they each put a hand on both of his shoulders and squeeze tightly making him gulp slightly as he is lead out of the room.

"What now Luffy?" Usopp asks.

"Well we wait for Apis to calm down and try asking again why she has marines after her." Luffy says before turning to Gunther.

"Thomas you and your staff are on duty. Get up to the bridge and have the engines at all ahead 2/3 we are not in a hurry to get to the Grand Line till we figure out Apis's deal."

"Yes captain we will travel engines ahead 2/3." Gunther and his staff salute then leave to go to the bridge. Luffy stands and exits the briefing room and makes his way for his quarters. The others go do their own thing.

Zoro ambles over to the hangar to where a massive set of weights and picked it up.

"1…2…3…" Gin held out a knife to Arlong.

"Mumblypeg?" He offered. Arlong pulled out his own knife and tossed it at Gin's boot. The blade thudded a fraction away from the shoe. Arlong grinned.

"That's a record, ain't it?" Gin tossed it at the ground. The blade landed straight between the man's toes, slicing into the sandal.

"No. THAT is!" He laughed. Arlong fumed. Nami stared disbelievingly. She then leaves for to go talk to Luffy before asking.

"Why do you even play that game! You'll stab yourself in the foot!" Gin turned to her.

"Why not?" Was all he said, before tossing the blade over his shoulder. Arlong yelped and ducked to the side as it passed where his head had been.

"HEY!"

"RUN AWAY!" Gin shouted, a laugh on his face as Arlong chased after him with teeth castanets.

Makino walked into her quarters and lays Apis down on the couch. Apis sits up and looks around the room as Makino walks away and into the little kitchen. As she is looking around she notices a little girl with red hair that is about her age. The little girl looks over and sees Apis and walks over.

"Hello. Who are you?" The girl asks.

"I'm Apis. Who are you?" The little girl smiles.

"I'm Iowa."

Apis then notices the bandages covering Iowa.

"What happened to you?" Iowa's smile disappears.

"I got shot by a pirate in the shoulder and I got a bad cut right above my eye." Iowa says and Apis's eyes widen.

"P-Pirates?"

"Yeah. Those bastards, but my daddy killed them all since he was pissed." Iowa says with a smile.

"Iowa! No swearing!" Makino exclaims. Iowa blushes.

"Sorry grandma." Apis is shocked.

"Grandma? I thought that she was your mom."

"No. This is my granddaughter. Her parents you have met already." Makino says confusing her.

"Her mother has orange hair and her father is the one that stopped your knife with his sword, also he is the captain of this ship." Makino says shocking Apis.

"So tho-Wait!" Iowa exclaims cutting off Apis as she turns to Makino.

"Daddy and mommy are on board the ship?"

"Yes dear. If I had to guess they are probably in their quarters." Makino says in thought. No sooner had the words left her mouth did Iowa jump off the couch and vanish in black mist as she was running to the door. Apis's eyes widen.

"Aaahhh! Where did she go?"

"She went to see her parents. She has been missing them for two days now. She has the same power as my son, so that's why she was able to vanish in that cloud of black mist." Makino says with a smile.

* * *

Luffy and Nami are currently sitting on the couch in their quarters with Nami resting her head on Luffy's shoulder. Luffy then snorts.

"What's so funny Lucifer?"

"I just pictured the look of Sanji's face if he ever found out that we are married and living in the same quarters." Luffy says with a smile. Nami is quiet then starts to laugh as she pictures seeing Sanji on the ground crying.

"That is a funny image." The two go quiet and enjoy each others company, which is disturbed by a cloud of black mist.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Iowa cries as she leaps at her parents who happily welcome her. She starts to cry in her parents arms. "I-I thought that I would never get to see you again."

"Iowa, my baby girl. You're alright." Luffy says as tears roll down his cheeks happy to see that his daughter is alive. Nami is happy as well. When she saw Iowa get shot after seeing Luffy up on the execution platform with a sword hanging a foot above her head, she was afraid of losing them. But she is happy to be united with Luffy and Iowa. The two hear a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Luffy calls.

"It's me Lucifer." Luffy hears his mother.

"You can come in mother. The door is open." Luffy calls back. A minute later Makino walks in with Apis behind her. Apis's eyes widen at the display she is seeing and couldn't help but blurt out.

"You don't look like scary pirates." She then covers her mouth. Luffy chuckles.

"Well we aren't like most pirates. Yes, we are indeed pirates, but we aren't like the kind who kill, plunder and destroy villages."

"Then what kind of pirates are you?"

"We are the kind who like to sail the seas and have fun." Luffy smiles. "And for a six year old girl you are really observant." Apis blushes and looks away.

"Well dear are you ready to see more of the ship?" Makino asks as Apis gets her blush under control.

"Yes I am." Apis says with a smile.

"Well then don't let me stop you." Luffy says with a smile. Apis and Makino leave so that Apis can continue to see the ship.

* * *

Apis, who was at the door of the galley was peering down the hall, chuckled nervously as Gin and Arlong ran by the dining hall.

"They're all idiots, aren't they?" Sanji said as he shuffled through his fridge. Apis nodded.

"But they're nice… right?"

"Yeah, I guess. If you're nakama, they'll go to the ends of the earth for you. Especially Luffy."

"Luffy?" Apis echoed.

"That's right. If somebody hurts one of his nakama, he'll hunt them to hell and back, just to kick their ass. There's only been one case where he has spared somebody, and Arlong still hasn't told me why."

"The… merman?" She stumbled, unfamiliar with the word. Sanji nodded, finally rustling all of the ingredients out of the fridge.

"Yeah. Why do you hate mermen, anyways? They look scary, but they're nice enough if you get to know them." Apis shook her head wildly.

"Oh, no! I don't hate them! It's just…" She trailed off. Sanji looked up from his work.

"Just what?" Apis shook her head.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Sanji finished his work and held out the small dish to her.

"Here, Apis-Chan! A rare and delightful treat!" Apis took the spoon from him and dipped into it. It touched her lips, and she gasped with delight.

"It's so delicious!" Sanji smiled.

"It's called 'ice cream'. It's incredibly hard to make, and even harder to preserve, but it makes one of the best desserts ever."

"It's so good! I've never had anything so tasty in my life!" She exclaimed as she gulped it down. She yelped and clutched her head. "COLD!"

"It'll do that if you eat it too fast. Slower, next time." The cook admonished.

"Apis!" Luffy calls out, walking towards the girl. She flinched a bit, but held her ground. The captain crouched down in front of her. "I've asked you several times, but you've never given me a straight answer. Why were those marines chasing you?" She looked down, abashed.

"…I can't tell you." Luffy sighed.

"I was afraid of that. Then, could you tell me where you're from?" She looked up, faintly surprised.

"Oh! Um… I'm from Gunkan Island!"

"Gunkan island, eh? No points for guessing why it's called that." Gin drawled, looking over his shoulder.

"They call it that because it looks like a big battleship!" Apis chirped. Luffy grinned.

"Like he said, no points for guessing!" Luffy stomped on the ship, and a circular wave pulsed out. Luffy closed his eyes and followed the wave. "I'd say Gunkan Island is about… a day's hard sailing away. Should we take you there?" Apis' eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Oh, no! You've already done so much for me, protecting me from the marines! I couldn't possibly ask you to do more! If you find another ship, I could find my way home alone…" Luffy considered this for a moment, before shaking his head.

"No good. If you had told us this before, we could have done that. But…" He jerked his head towards the Jolly Roger. "The natural reaction to pirates is to run away screaming. The Queen's already headed off towards Reverse Mountain, the Dutchman is still trying to catch up to us, and the Bruzel, and the Black Pearl are with the Queen of the Seas." He continued, stroking his chin.

"In other words, we're stuck with only one option." Kuro finished, leaning against the door frame. Apis yelped and Luffy flinched.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough. You said that it was a day's hard sailing away."

"Yes that is with the Iowa sailing at full speed ahead. Well, it's settled then! We'll take you back to Gunkan Island!" Apis's face lit up like a light bulb.

"REALLY! Thank you! Thank you so much! Thank you, Luffy! I'm so happy! I'm so happy! Thank you!" Gin smiled.

"We'll have to book it back to avoid the marines. They've bound to have sent somebody from Loguetown after us." Luffy grinned.

"Yeah, smoker seems pretty obsessive. He's probably trying to catch up to us once that storm let out. But he thinks we're making a beeline for Reverse Mountain! He doesn't expect us to double back on him."

"So he's in front of us, and the hunter becomes the hunted. Clever." Kuro pushed his glasses up his nose. "Not the most elegant of plans, but it works for our purposes." Luffy walked out of the kitchen.

"Wake me when it's dinner." And with that, the captain left for his quarters to fall asleep. The ship sailed onward, towards Gunkan Island.

* * *

"...ffy! Luffy! Wake up! There's a ship off the port bow!" Nami shouts and shaking him trying to wake him up. He cracked an eye open, yawning blearily.

"What, what? I'm up!" He sat up stretching.

"I said there is a ship off the port bow." Nami repeats. Luffy gets up and follows her to the bridge and looks through his binoculars.

Squinting in the offered direction. Indeed, in the morning fog, there was a shadowy silhouette of a battleship. He thumped the bridge, sending a pulse shoot out. He smirked as the information was relayed.

"That's no ship, Usopp! That's an island! Apis!" The girl ran out of the kitchen to the bridge, clutching a frying pan with… _something_ caked onto the insides.

"Yeah?" Luffy blinked and stared down at the stuff in the frying pan.

"What the hell is that?" Apis smiled happily.

"Breakfast! Do you want some?" Luffy stared at the indiscernible clumps.

"…is it edible?" Gin inched his way to Luffy's side.

"Don't eat it, whatever you do. She cooked some for dinner, and it was horrible!" He whispered out of the corner of his mouth. Luffy arched an eyebrow.

"Really now?" He picked up a clump, eying it. "Well, down the hatch!" Gin yelped and all present on the bridge had wide eyes as Luffy swallowed the clump. Luffy swirled the taste around in his mouth, frowning as Apis shuffled nervously.

"Ummm… how is it? Sanji told me I used too much spice last time, so, I tried balancing it out with sugar…" Luffy tapped his chin.

"Well… you used way too much spice still…" Apis slumped. "And the sugar was overpowering…" Apis wilted. Luffy grinned. "But that's one hell of an interesting taste!" Apis perked up.

"You mean it's good!" Luffy laughed.

"Hahahaha! Yeah! I've got a stronger stomach than these guys." Luffy then snapped his fingers and looked over his shoulder. "Oh, yeah! Apis! Is that your island coming up there?" Apis gasped and ran out onto the bridge wing.

"It is! That's Gunkan Island!" The fog slowly cleared, and an island full of rocky precipices formed. Luffy smirked.

"Alright, everybody, prepare to go ashore."

"Sir!" Everyone says and the ship is a buzz with activity. An hour later the Going Merry lowers its sails as she makes her way to the island.

"PIRATES! PIRATES ARE HERE!" The alarm sounded out throughout the small fishing village as the skull and crossbones sailed closer and closer. Quick as lightening, the women and children were locked inside their homes, and the men were at the coast, armed with harpoons and flaying knives. With a final creak, the Going merry slammed into the coast. The small rope ladder fell down automatically, without any prompting from humans. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife… until Apis appeared from the hold.

"Yo! I'm back!" She cried out, waving. The men jerked back, startled.

"A-Apis!" The small girl scampered down the rope ladder quickly. "Why are you… on a pirate ship…?" Luffy and company quickly climbed down the ladder.

"What"s going on here?"

"They don't seem very prepared, do they?" Nojiko peered out over the numbers. Luffy shrugged and turned to them. His hat shaded his eyes ominously.

"You there." The apparent leader sobered up and flinched back.

"W-What do you want…?"

"Where's the nearest meat store!"

Silence.

"Huh?" The protectors said as one.

"What's with these guys?" A man muttered under his breath. Arlong, who had opted to stay behind as ship guard, laughed softly.

"Apis, what are you doing on a pirate ship?" Apis perked up.

"Well, you see, even though they're pirates, they're GOOD pirates!"

"Is there even such a thing as a good pirate?" The leader and Gin said as one. Gin snickered.

"But weren't you taken away by the marines?" Another asked.

"That's right! But then I ran away! Then Luffy and his crew saved me, right?" She pointed up at Luffy. He nodded.

"Straw hat Luffy, at your service." He bowed.

"Apis, what have you done? The marines are after you, and we don't know why! There're even still some back at your house! You shouldn't go back there right now."  
"Oh no…" Apis moaned.

"We'd like to help you, but… these guys are pirates!"

"But she just said we're good pirates…" Usopp muttered. Gin snickered.

"Kid, there is no such thing as a good pirate. There is only a skilled pirate and an unskilled pirate."

"Man, what a fix…" Apis scratched the back of her head absently.

"Apis!" An elderly voice called out. The crowd parted to reveal an elderly, hunched-over man with several more pounds at his gut than necessary. "Come here this instant."

"Who's he?" Nami asked.

"Don't know." Zoro answered. Apis rushed forward, laughing.

"Grandpa Bokuden!" Bokuden laughed as the girl slammed into his chest, hugging her close.

"I'm glad you're safe." He looked up at the straw hat crew. "I thank you for saving Apis. I'd like to give you a warm welcome at my house. How about it?"

"Let's get butaman!"

"Sure, let's go." Zoro shrugged.

"I haven't had butaman since I was a kid! Wonder if his are any good." Gin pondered as they walked up the roads to his house.

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! With slow preciseness, Bokuden placed the lid over the carefully formed butaman, sealing the foodstuffs inside the steam cooker.

"There we go. Everything is set, now we just have to wait." Luffy and Usopp stared at the cooker with obvious relish.

"Cool!"

"It smells so good!" Gin arched an eyebrow at the apparatus.

"Damn, this thing is ancient. Even my grandpa had a faster thing than this." Sanji peered at the woven basket.

"Well, it certainly IS old-fashioned. Gramps, how long is this going to take?"

"Oh, I'd say they'll be ready… in four to five hours, I suppose." Luffy, Johnny, Yosaku and Usopp gave a start.

"EH!"

"Are they ready yet~?" Luffy moaned as he lay slumped against the wall of Bokuden's home. Nami delicately sipped a cup of tea.

"Bokuden-san, do you know why the marines are after Apis? Any idea?" Bokuden turned to the girl.

"Apis, do you have any idea?"

"None!" Luffy arched an eyebrow.

"Now, this is where we have a problem. You said on the ship that there was something you couldn't tell us. Now you say that there was nothing. Get your stories straight."

"Oh, well, I lied!" Apis adapted quickly. Luffy, however, could tell that she was hiding something. What it was remained to be seen.

'I'm very tempted to summon my servants to find out what she is hiding from us.'

"Well…" Bokuden wormed himself back into the conversation. "There is something."

"But she just said there wasn't!" Usopp shouted, pounding the table.

"Spaz much?" Gin snorted. Bokuden ignored them.

"We don't have much on this island, but what we do have is our Ancient Legend."

"Legend?" Zoro echoed, pulling out of his semi-coma. Bokuden seemed to light up.

"The people of this island are known as the descendants of the Lost Island that sank thousands of years ago at the peak of its prosperity." Luffy, having subtly stolen Nami's tea and being in the process of drinking it, choked and spat out the contents loudly.

"Huh!" He exclaimed. "What did you just say?"

"Hey! Isn't that my tea!" Nami shouted, miffed about not even noticing the theft.

"Hah! The cat burglar was pickpocketed!" Usopp crowed, before shrinking down at the devil-like look on her face.

"The Lost Island sank thousands of years ago, at the peak of its prosperity." Bokuden repeated, as requested. Luffy, however, was no longer paying attention.

"But I don't understand. What do the marines have to do with this legend?" Sanji took a drag on his cigarette. Kuro gently pushed up his glasses.

"Everything, Sanji. In my experience, if there is anything in the world that is in any way mystical and power-granting, there is some sort of corrupt marine official trying to claim it for their own."

"But then, wouldn't there be some sort of clue in the legends?" Bokuden smiled.

"Well, then, why don't we go through and look for clues? To begin with, the Lost Island's first king was Istandaq…"

"There he goes again…" Apis muttered beneath her breath.

"What, he does this a lot?" Luffy questioned. Apis rolled her eyes.

"Only every other day. Nobody ever mentions history around him anymore because of it."

"Now, Popeko soon had three sons." Bokuden continued. "The eldest was Bokehontasu. The second son was Bokebonbon. And the third son was Bokebokepon."

Apis stood up and quietly tiptoed past the enraptured crowd. She turned to Luffy, who was staring intently at her, and made a shushing motion. Luffy nodded. 'She's probably memorized all of this living with him.'

* * *

"…and then, in the 317th generation, Ingrimoni the 3rd's son, Yugrimoni, became a great ruler…" Bokuden continued, undaunted by the tale's enormous length. Nami leaned over to Usopp's ear, who was lagging from information overload.

"Hey, how long do you think he's going to go on?"

"Dunno…" Usopp whispered back. Zoro was blissfully asleep.

"…he went on to have eighteen children. Those eighteen children…"

"…the king implemented a great revolution. But that king _sure_ had a lot of children!" Usopp's moaned as his stomach screamed in protest.

"So hungry…"

Sanji smoked the last of his third box of cigarettes.

"When are we gonna eat those butaman? I'm famished!" Gin squirmed in his seat. Kuro pulled out a box of snack sticks and munched on one absently. "When did you get those! Share some with me!"

"No. Get your own." Kuro held them protectively to his chest. Luffy, who had at this point passed out from hunger, suddenly stood up, slumped into himself.

"Butaman…" He moaned, taking slow, shuffling steps. Nami quickly noticed his movements.

"Luffy?"

"Gonna take a piss."

Apis quietly slid open the steam cooker, emptying the pork buns into a massive sack.

"Hang on, Ryuuji. I'll be there soon."

"Butaman…" Luffy moaned, shuffling along to the small hut. Apis gasped quietly and ducked behind a wooden pillar.

"Oh, no!" The lidded gaze of Luffy told her that the pirate captain was not entirely lucid. "Please, don't come in here!" She pleaded, picking up a frying pan that happened to miraculously be there. Apis clenched her eyes and raised the pan over her head

CLUNK! Luffy hit the ground directly in front of her, out like a light with a bump on the back of his head.

* * *

"…and in the 1,111st generation, no, it was the 1,121st generation, it was Hokehontasu." The straw hat pirates were on their last limbs. Sanji plucked the limply hanging cigarette from his lips and ground out the ash. The ashtray was overflowing with other dead nicotine sticks. "Thereupon, Nemenemetasu entered the civil service and thought, 'how shall I protect this man?'"

"I am seriously considering killing him right now…" Gin mumbled. Nami frowned and began slinking across the floor. Usopp turned his head loosely to face her.

"Oi. Where are you going?" she placed a finger to her lips and winked cutely.

"I'm worried why Luffy's taking so long, so I'm going to check up on him."

"Nami-san's so wonderful when she's stealthy~!" Guess who said that.

"…but before the other countries could invade, he ordered the preparation of the kingdom to commence." Do I need to spell it out for you?

"Yeesh… what a relief." Nami walked along the wooden walkway leading to the cookhouse. Nami walked inside and froze as she saw Luffy on the ground.

"Lucifer! Lucifer can you hear me?" She asked as she started to shake Luffy.

"Ugh...what the hell. My head hurts." Luffy put a hand on the bump and immediately pulled it a way as he hissed in pain.

"Are you okay?" Nami asks concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, but who ever hit me will greatly regret it." Luffy says a little angry.

Nami's scream of horror roused him to his surrounding.

"THEY'RE ALL GONE!" Luffy sat up.

"The hell are you talking about, Nami?" Luffy rubbed the back of his head.

"The butaman is gone."

"Hello, what's this? That wasn't here before!" Luffy slid his butt along a deep groove in the floor.

Nami wiped her finger along the groove. Her eyes followed the path along the path and out the door.

"Where do you think it goes?" Luffy grinned.

"Only one way to find out!" He ran out the door, nose to the ground. Nami protested as she chased after him.

"L-Lucifer!" She suddenly bumped into his broad back, blushing furiously as she realized just _where_ her hands ended up in the collision. Luffy peered back, amusement on his face.

"Err, Nami? Are you fondling my ass?" Nami's hands leaped away from said ass.

"Err! It was an accident!" She protested, face a deep red. 'Although it was a nice ass…' Her face invented a new shade of crimson at the thought. Luffy sticking his head into the bushes and giving her an eyeful of it wasn't exactly helping eith- wait, what? "Lucifer, what are you doing?"

"I found a hole!" Nami didn't want to touch _that_ particularly bad phrasing with a ten foot pole. She did, however, stick her head in through the bushes. And there, at the base of the cliff, was a hole leading up through the precipices. "Let's go." Luffy pushed his way through the bushes, Nami shortly behind him. The two made their way up through a good stretch of the path, until they met a Cliff side. Nami peered over to see that they were still on the right track.

"Looks like the butaman swung their way over. Lucifer!" Luffy nodded.

"As you wish." He waved his hands, and the rushing water beneath them flung itself upward. The water condensed many times over, until there was a solid block of watery stone. He waved his hands dramatically. "After you, madam." Nami giggled and walked across airily.

"Thank you, my lord." Luffy grinned and followed after her, waving his hand dismissively. The water-stone dissolved, turning back into river. He looked up at the towering juts of stone. "Looks like we're pretty much behind the mountain now." Nami blinked and peered at an opening.

"Hey, what's that?" Luffy grinned at the cave.

"The end of our runaway butaman!" The pirates walked into the cave confidently. As they walked, they heard a girl talking.

"Yep, I was okay. Some weird pirates saved me." Apis said from behind a cluster of stalagmites and stalactites. "Nah, they're not that bad! I bet you're hungry! I have some of grandpa Bokuden's butaman for you!" the sound of rapid eating filled the air.

"No, don't eat them all at once!" Luffy's gaze hardened.

"She's stealing our butaman!"

"I'm sorry, I still don't know. I'm trying hard to find out, but I still don't have any clues." Nami looked over at the clump of rock blocking their view.

"Who is she talking to?" Luffy stepped forward boldly.

"So, you mind telling us why you stole all of our butaman?" Apis, to her credit, didn't seem surprised to see Luffy there. She whirled around and spread her arms across an indiscernible shadowed mass. It was far larger than her, though, so the point was moot.

"Don't shout out suddenly like that!" Luffy stepped forward. "No, stay back!"

"Not until you tell us why you stole our butaman." He countered. She flinched as he grew closer. "So, not going to- GHHHHH!" He froze, staring with dinner sized eyes in awe at the revealed object. Nami tilted her head.

"Lucifer?" She stepped after him. "Lucifer, is there something wr- GYAAAAAAAH!" She screamed, unable to help herself.

There, lying prone on the floor in a curled heap, with a single golden eye staring at them, was a massive feathered dragon.

* * *

As always leave reviews! And no flames. I just ignore them.

ElderH.


	26. Chapter 26: The millenium dragon

Here is chapter 26.

Disclaimer: See heading to chapter 1.

* * *

CHAPTER 26: THE MILLENIUM DRAGON

"Hu-but-whaaaa…" Luffy stumbled verbally, stunned by the sight in front of him. His glasses slid down his nose. Nami was frozen stiff with fear. The dragon's golden eye shifted ever so slightly to take in both interlopers. Luffy's brain went on autopilot.

"AMAZING!" He nearly squealed, leaping over Apis's head and cuddling with the dragon's head.

"It's alive, it's real! So COOL!"  
"Ah, no!" Apis reacted slowly, though by this point the effort was moot. Nami was still frozen stiff with fear.

'Impossible… I thought they were just legends… but for dragons to actually exist…!' Luffy, however, was still infatuated.

"What's your name, big guy? Huh? Huh? Can I keep you?"

The inherent stupidity of the question snapped Nami back to the real world.

"NO!" She screamed, smashing Luffy on the head."It's a dragon, for god's sake! You don't get dragons as pets!" Apis, combined with the power of Nami's fist, was able to yank the besotted captain off of the dragon.

"Owowowowowow… meanie…" Luffy whined.

" _You are a strange one._ " Luffy whipped his head up, pain forgotten.

"Who said that?" Nami lowered her fist, confused.

"Who said what, Lucifer?"  
" _So, your name is Lucifer? It is a pleasing name._ " The voice said again. Luffy looked around. Where the hell was that voice coming from? It felt like it was inside his head.

" _I believe you wanted to keep me a minute ago._ " Luffy jerked back in shock, staring at the dragon.

"Y-You can talk!" He screeched. Nami cocked her head as Apis gasped.

"Who are you talking to?"/ "You can hear him!" \The two exclaimed simultaneously. Luffy nodded.

"What, can't you hear him too, Nami?" Nami shook her head vehemently.

" _I'm lonely._ " The dragon murmured softly. Luffy turned back, listening. " _I miss my friends. I want to go home._ " Luffy knelt down, looking into the dragon's eye.

"You want to go home, huh?" Luffy stroked the 'bald spot' of thinner and lighter-colored feathers on his crown. "You're lost?" Apis gasped softly, not knowing what to make of the situation. The dragon slowly shifted its gaze to the little girl.

" _This boy… he is nice to me. He is a good person._ " It rumbled soundlessly. Apis turned to Luffy.

"Ryuuji says it's okay to be friends with you, Luffy. He says you're a good person." Luffy grinned and tapped his head.

"I already know that! I can hear him too, remember?" Nami whipped back and forth between the teen and the girl, completely lost.

"Luffy, how can you understand Ryuuji?" Apis asked, completely befuddled. Luffy cocked his head.

"What, I'm not supposed to? You can hear him, right?" Apis looked away.

"Well, yes, but…" The proverbial light switch in Nami's brain flicked on.

"It's the devil fruit, isn't it?" Apis gave a start as she spoke. "You have the power of a devil fruit, don't you?" Apis nodded.

"Yep! I ate the hiso hiso (whisper whisper) fruit! After that, I could understand the heart of any animal!" Luffy blinked, the light dawning on him.

"So that's why you were freaked out by Arlong…" Apis looked away.

"… Yeah. Mermen frighten me. They… I can hear their thoughts, their instincts, but I can't feel them… it's so very strange… a merman once visited my home before I ate the fruit, and I wasn't scared of him at all. But then, after I ate the fruit, he came back again, and…"  
"You were terrified witless." Luffy finished. "The merging of animal and human was not intended by the natural order, so your power gives you an irrational fear of mermen." Apis nodded.

"But, I also met Ryuuji thanks to the hiso hiso fruit, so it's not all bad! I was out picking flowers for my grandma, when I heard such a sad voice calling out. 'Help me… I want to go home…' it kept saying. I followed it up the mountain, and I found Ryuuji here!" Her hand went to Ryuuji's feathers, stroking one absently. "Ryuuji had lost all of his strength and got lost from his nakama. He was searching all alone for the location of the Dragon's Nest, Lost Island."  
"Lost island? The island that sank thousands of years ago?" Nami reiterated.

"He says the island is going to rise again. 'it should be about time', he says, but he doesn't remember the location anymore." Apis spoke. Luffy stared at the dilated golden eye of Ryuuji.

"He's lost all of his strength and the ability to fly, but he keeps saying, 'I want to go home!"

" _I want to go home… I miss my friends…_ " Ryuuji repeated, as if to drive home the point. Luffy noted that it almost sounded like a reflex at this point, like he wasn't truly there saying it.

"I want to do something to help, but I have no idea where the island is! The old legend didn't have any clues, so I accidentally asked some marines that were passing by the island." Luffy's eyes hardened.

'So that's how they tie into all this…' He mused.

"But it was a mistake." Apis confirmed. "They were just after the ryuukotsu."

"The ryuukotsu? The ones that grant eternal youth?" Nami asked. "They kidnapped you because they were after those?"

"Yes. They told me that I had to tell them everything, and they kidnapped me." Apis knelt down to look into Ryuuji's eye. "Probably because I was wearing the claw pendant that Ryuuji gave me."

"So that's why you had an entire fleet chasing you down. You're going a bit out of your league, for a little girl." Apis gently stroked the sagging skin underneath the dragon's eye.

"I know. That's why I'm keeping it a secret from grandpa Bokuden and the others. I can't burden them with this. But I want to get Ryuuji back to his birthplace no matter what!" Ryuuji's eye began to quiver. "That's what you always say, right, Ryuuji? If you return to the dragon's nest, you'll get all better!"

" _I want to go home… I miss my friends…_ " Ryuuji repeated listlessly. Luffy looked at the dragon with a pitiful eye.

'Ryuuji… he's sick… his strength to live is almost gone… whatever he's waiting for, he doesn't have much time left to wait…" Apis continued talking, unaware of Luffy's inner conflict.

"No matter how long it takes, I'll find it for you, Ryuuji." She absently stroked one of the beard-like feathers. "No matter what happens to me, Ryuuji, I'll find the dragon's nest for you."

" _I want to go home…_ " Ryuuji repeated mournfully. Luffy stepped forward.

"Dragon's nest, huh? Sounds like fun!" Nami gave a start.

"But, Lucifer! Weren't you listening! It's an island that sank into the sea!" Luffy grinned.

"I AM the sea!" Apis beamed uncontrollably.

"Thank you! Thank you, Luffy! You hear that, Ryuuji! We can bring you home!" Luffy smirked and flipped up two of the remaining butaman to his hands. He shoved one into his mouth and swallowed instantly, holding out the other to the Sennenryuu.

"Now that that's settled, let's eat!" Ryuuji opened his mouth.

"Oh, Luffy! I forgot to tell you, but…" The dragon's jaw snapped shut, encasing Luffy's entire upper body in its jaw. Apis frowned exasperatedly as Nami gaped incredulously. "Ryuuji's a little bit senile." Luffy's feet flailed about wildly before stilling. A second later, a black burst of black mist appeared and Luffy's body vanished. A whirlwind of black mist appears next to Nami revealing Luffy, with a slightly angered look at being almost eaten.

"Oi! I am not food." Luffy mutters as he has a eyebrow twitching and his arms folded.

* * *

"And then… in the 1201th generation…" Bokuden mumbled, head drooped down in peaceful sleep. Nami palmed her face exasperatedly.

"Incredible. He's still talking." Luffy knelt down to Usopp, and reached for the snot bubble from his nose.

"Yo! Wake up!" Luffy poked the bubble, creating a loud 'POP!' not unlike a cap gun. Usopp jerked up out of his seat, screeching.

"Okay, I'm up!" He yelped. Zoro's face twitched as he slowly worked his way back to consciousness.

"What? Morning already?" Sanji stretched his arms, yawning loudly.

"That geezer's story was so long, we fell asleep here." Kuro worked himself out of his awkward sleeping position. Gin cracked an eye open, spotted the two, and immediately closed it.

"I don't want to." He righted himself, and grinned.

The door to the cottage slammed open, and a male villager stood in the doorway, panting.

"Bokuden-san! Where's Apis!" Gin stood up.

"You guys are pirates, right? There's a whole fleet of marine ships docking at the harbor right now!" Luffy and company gasped.

"They're still after Apis? Guys just don't give up!" Gin cracked his neck. "Whoever's in charge has too much time on his hands!" Nami waved them towards the back door.

"We know why. Follow us! We'll show you!" Sanji leaped up to his feet in an instant, completely alert.

"Yes, Nami-swan!" Usopp looked at the sleeping elder.

"But, what about him?" Nami frowned.

"Umm… we'll just let him rest here for now." She looked back up at the villager. "Hey!" The man jerked back his attention to her. "If Bokuden-san wakes up, tell him, that we're going to protect Apis." He nodded.

"O-okay." Gin's eyes widened and he jerked from his seat.

"Oh, shit! Guys! Arlong's still guarding the boat! He can't take on an entire fleet by himself! He'd get massacred!" Luffy's eyes widened.

"SHIT! Oh, damn, what do we do!" He snapped his fingers. He formed a water-clone. "Get your ass to the Merry and help Arlong."

"You got it boss." The clone saluted and vanished in a mist.

"Sir! Their ship is docked off to starboard!" A lookout shouted down to the marine captain aboard. Shosa nodded.

"Good! I want a landing party accompanying me to Gunkan Island! Be sure to seize their ship!" Arlong looked up from the fruity drink in his hand. He frowned.

"Damn. Just my luck, getting a marine fleet on my shift…" He shifted out of his lawn-chair, picking up the kiribachi next to him. He grinned toothily. "Well, then! I'll just have to give them a show, won't I? The straw hat pirates won't lose the ship because of me! SHARK ON SAW!"

* * *

"GUAAAAAHH…" Usopp's jaw hung down by his crotch.

"Ghhhh!" Sanji's face was a cross between stunned disbelief and how-the-fuck-can-something-get-this-big.

"Aw, shit…" Gin swore. His face was of complete fear.

"Guhhh…" You couldn't even tell what Zoro's face was.

"..." Nojiko was grinned. Apis climbed up on Ryuuji's head from behind.

"Yo, everyone!" She waved. Luffy laughed at her antics.

"You wouldn't believe how fun it is to slide down this guy's tail! It's wicked crazy!" Nami smiled, immensely pleased with their reactions.

"Gentlemen, it's just like grandpa Bokuden said. A legendary Sennenryuu." Luffy stated.

"So, when you get closer to the grand line, you see things like this?" Zoro muttered to Sanji. Sanji was too stunned to even light a cigarette.

"We saw those sea kings from before, but this doesn't look like one of those…" Gin muttered, staring at the giant golden eye. The eye rolled around and met his gaze. Gin shuddered and looked away. "Jeez… the grand line's a freaky place, if there's weirder stuff than this… no wonder we were wiped out…"

"Are… are you sure it's tame?" Usopp mumbled, his words garbled by his free-hanging jaw. Ryuuji lifted his head and stuck his nose directly touching Usopp's. His maw opened, and his massive tongue scraped along Usopp's face, scaring the ever-bajeezus out of him. Apis crawled forward on the beast's head.

"Oh! Sometimes he gets a bit senile! If he thinks you're food, he'll try and eat you!" CHOMP!

"TOO LATE!" Usopp screamed, trapped in the quasi-unwavering power of the dragon's front teeth. Luffy leaned forward, closer to Usopp's trapped sideways body.

"It doesn't hurt at all, right? He almost doesn't know how to chew anymore!" Usopp merely squirmed about in the grip, trying to pry himself loose. Luffy laughed uproariously. "Hahaha! You look like a trout~!"

"A-a-are you just going to stand there! Get me out!"

"Let's just let him eat him."

"Zoroooooooo…" Usopp moaned.

"You better not, he'll give you food poisoning."

"Shut up, love cook!"

* * *

The water-clone appeared on the beach in a mist and started running to the ship.

"Arlong!"

"Kama Kama no KAMAITACHI!" A voice shouted out. The charging merman was blasted to the side of the marine boat, body covered with massive gashes, head lolling at an unnatural angle. Luffy-clone gasped.

"Arlong's been captured! That gay-looking guy is no average marine! I could probably take on a man like that on my own, but Arlong is injured. If I had gotten here sooner, then we could have stood a better fighting chance." Sousa turned away from the cabin, and Luffy-clone hid behind the outside wall as Sousa looked at the Going Merry.

"Crap. I have to tell captain." The clone whispers and vanishes in a mist.

* * *

"What the marines want is… this Sennenryuu." Nami proclaimed to the gathering before her. Usopp crouched behind a stalagmite, sending panicky glances at the snorting Sennenryuu and quivering in fear. "The truth is, after thinking it over, is that we've decided to take the Sennenryuu back to the lost island."

"You can't be serious!" Usopp shouted, popping his head out from behind the rock formation. "The marines are closing in! It was hard enough getting away by ourselves, but with something that big-"  
"Ryuuji…" Apis interrupted. "Really wants to go home! So…"  
"Oh, yeah, and I bet Luffy said, 'sure! I'll take you there!' or made some other stupid promise!"  
"Yep! That's what I said!" Luffy grinned, sitting atop a pillar of stone. Usopp did a double-take and screamed.

"But we don't have any idea where the island is! How're we supposed to get there!"

"It'll work out."

"No it won't!" Apis absently stroked the bald spot atop Ryuuji's head."Ryuuji thinks that if he gets to his birthplace, he'll get better." Usopp merely gaped.

"Animals have instincts. The Sennenryuu may be able to tell us something." Nami stated. Luffy grinned.

"Yeah! There's this one bird that shanks told me about, on this one island, that no matter what, always has its beak pointing south! And if a bird can be a compass, then I'm pretty sure a dragon can find its way home!" Usopp merely moaned.

"But how…?"

"It'll work out somehow." Said Zoro as he shifted his katanas into a more comfortable position. Sanji lit a nicotine stick.

"But what should we do with him? Just bringing him down the mountain will attract attention." Gin smirked and twirled his tonfa.

"Just let me at 'em. I'll clear the way for us." Nami also smirked.

"You do that, Gin. But first, we'll need a cart. One big enough for Ryuuji to ride on." Usopp felt his blood grow cold, and he pulled at his face.

Luffy leaped off of the pillar and smiled.

"Let's do it."

Luffy looked up from slicing through a grove of trees, the broken lumber falling noisily to the ground.

A mist of water appears and turns solid into the clone that Luffy sent.

"Why aren't you helping Arlong?"

"I'm sorry Admiral. They got to him before I could. He is now in the marines custody." The clone said.

"Shit."

"Thank for reporting back. Well, since you are here you can help us."

"Yes sir, boss!" the Luffy-clone leaped up into the air and melted into drops and flew towards trees and cutting through them. Luffy grinned and raised his blade again. Water gathered around the edge as he swung horizontally.

"Mizu Mizu no BOOMERANG!" With that cry, he released the blade, water arcing out as it spun wildly. The blade and the watery extension sliced through the trees like a hot knife through butter, easily leveling the grove of trees. Nodachi swung back across its arc, and Luffy snatched it out of the air. He grinned.

"Now THAT is a kick-ass move!"

"Show-off…" Gin muttered as he flicked the tonfa twice. The weapon indicator switched to yellow. He grinned. "How about this, captain!" He pulled the triggers, and the cannonballs shot out. The only difference was the serrated chain attached to it. With a whirl, Gin spun around, slicing through the trees. With another pull of the triggers, the cannonballs slammed back into the base. Gin smirked. "I call it, the chain-whip!"

"Of course those two would have a pissing contest." Nami face-palmed. Nojiko watched as the other two powerhouses sliced and kicked, respectively through the trees. They quickly piled up the timbers into even pyramids. Nami grinned and pinched her fingers together. "Perfect!"  
"Guess I've got no choice but to help now. Conniving woman…" Usopp grumbled.

"This is perfect for Ryuuji to ride on!" Apis exclaimed joyfully. Usopp eyed his handiwork, the massive cart made of the tree trunks.

"Crude, but effective!" He finally diagnosed. Luffy stomped on top of the cart.

"Sturdy, too!" He waved his hand, and twenty clones formed. "Go get Ryuuji and load him on the cart! And for god's sake, be careful! He's old!"

"Yes, boss!" The clones marched into the cave. Sanji exhaled a cloud of smoke.

"But, what are we going to do about the marines in the harbor? What about the ship?" Luffy grinned.

"I've got it covered!" He pointed at the ocean. "See that cape that looks like Usopp's nose? I've got the ship circling around to there." Gin peered down and laughed.

"Well, I'll be damned! It IS Usopp's nose! Hahaha!"

"Shut up…"

"When it's down there, we can just roll Ryuuji down to the sea and attach him to the ship! Then we can tow him along to the Iowa and then search for Lost Island! Brilliant, if I do say so myself!" Luffy brushed his finger under his nose, grinning in pride. Nami nodded.

"That's actually not a bad idea! Good job, Lucifer!"

"Well, I'm not an idiot, so I could come up with it!"  
Kuro pushed up his glasses and peered down the mountainside.

"Well, I hope it works. Because we've got company." Luffy gave a start and stared where the strategist was pointing, at a platoon of marines trudging up the mountainside. He swore.

"Damn! They weren't supposed to get here this fast! How'd they find us?" Kuro pointed at the groove in the ground. Luffy slapped his face. "Dammit… the same way we found Apis… Usopp, can you snipe them down?"

"Uh… no. they're coming up from behind one of those outcrops." Usopp squinted. "I can't get them as long as they're behind that thing." Luffy growled.

"And by the time they come out, they're right on top of us… dammit! Usopp, you stay here! Shoot anybody who gets too close! Kuro, Zoro, you watch Apis and Ryuuji! Nami, watch for the ship! Gin, Sanji, come with me! We're gonna flush 'em out!" Gin cracked his knuckles.

"Direct and to the point. I like it! Let's go!" The three charged forward. Luffy sliced forward, slashing through the rock protecting the marines.

"USOPP!"

"Got it!" The sniper shouted, raising his rifle and shooting rapidly. Sanji shot forward, smashing through the soldiers, Gin finishing off whoever he missed. Erik grimaced at the quickly decimated forces.

"So much for the marines. When you want something done right…" He trailed off, stepping ahead of Sousa. A marine who somehow didn't have every bone in his body broken stumbled to his feet and shambled down the hill, into the path of Erik. Erik merely slashed his hand across the man's torso, and he fell to the ground, dead. Gin's eyes narrowed.

"A knife?" He asked. Luffy, after a moment, shook his head.

"Don't think so. Whoever this guy is, he's stronger than these flunkies." Erik flicked a speck of blood off his immaculate suit and continued with his stroll, a hand in his pocket.

"My name is Erik the Whirlwind. A mercenary under the employ of Nelson Royale. I have no interest in you lowly pirates. My only concern is that girl you're protecting. Or…" He trailed off, staring at Ryuuji, who had suddenly lifted his head, proving his existence. "The Sennenryuu she's protecting. If you oppose me, then you shall taste the power of the Kama Kama fruit."

"What's he talking about? Kama Kama?" Sanji muttered.

"Okama?" Luffy offered trying to make the man mad.

"I don't get it." Gin cocked his head, all three ignoring the mercenary, who was still talking. Luffy looked backwards.

"Nami! How long?" Nami looked up from protectively hugging Apis.

"Not too long!" She shouted, staring at the rapidly approaching ship.

"Good, 'cause I want to get out of here!"

"Being able to see the ocean from so far away, Nami-san is so wonderful~!" Sanji crooned.

"Well, you guys get ready!" Erik quickly realized he was being ignored, and his face turned bright red.

"OI! YOU RIFFRAFF!" Luffy turned to look at the mercenary.

"It's Erik the gay man, right? I heard you the first time."

"Really? I heard Erik the Bike man." Said Gin.

"Bike man? Where the hell did that come from?"

"That's why I'm wondering why you're talking about gay guys!"

"He said okama. He's Erik the gay man."

"OOOOOOOH! I get it!"

"NOOOOOO!" Erik screamed. "Not the 'Kama' in okama! The Kama Kama in Kamaitachi!"

"They're both Kama, right?" Luffy said wisely and trying not to laugh.

"I don't care either way!" Sanji rubbed his brow.

"Its logic like that that pisses so many people off…" Erik trembled in barely suppressed rage."You will regret angering me…" He said in a quiet voice. Luffy's eyes hardened.

"I think we pissed him off."

"Kama Kama no…" He hissed a sound not unlike a rattlesnake while twitching his pointer and middle finger in a similar fashion. "WHIRLWIND!" He sliced forward, winds blasting forward. Luffy's eyes shot open as his body melted multiple times, as if tiny blades raced across his skin. The winds carved out the rocks behind him.

"What the!" Sanji clutched his bleeding shoulder.

"I get it. He means 'kamaitachi'." Gin clapped a hand over his bleeding neck."Damn. A devil fruit user… this could get ugly." Erik chuckled.

"The wind I create is as sharp as a named blade. Tearing a person limb from limb is child's play." He laughed maliciously as Apis looked up to Nami worriedly.

"Are they ready yet?" She asked. Nami shook her head.

"Not yet!"

"Now, step aside. Hand over the Sennenryuu." Erik ordered.

"Like hell!" Luffy rebuffed. Erik raised his fingers.

"My Kama Kama no whirlwind… want another?"

"Can we go yet, Nami-san?" Apis pleaded. Nami pumped her fist.

"Yes! They're ready! We're leaving! Sanji-kun, Lucifer, Gin!" Luffy whirled around and raced up the mountain, Sanji and Gin close behind. Erik did a double take.

"What?"  
"Yes, Nami-swan~! We'll be right there!" Zoro set his foot against the mountain, hands on the back of the cart.

"Heave-ho!" He cried out, shoving the cart forward. The three jumped onto the cart as it shot forward, Luffy laughing hilariously.

"WHOO-HOO!" He cried out. Apis merely screamed in terror.

"You won't escape!" Erik shouted. Usopp drew back up his rifle.

"Killing move! Exploding star!" He fired it straight into Erik's face.

"Kama Kama no WHIRLWIND!" He shouted, blasting the pellet to the side. He leaped into the air as the cart whipped underneath him. As he landed, he readjusted his glasses. "You won't escape."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Apis screamed. "There's a boulder in the way!"

"Lucifer!" Nami shouted. He whipped back his fist.

"Yami Yami no GATLING GUN!" The constant barrage of black fists utterly destroyed the boulder as it exploded into fragments. Sanji pumped his leg like a piston as he smashed the larger chunks. Usopp clung to Ryuuji's head as he screamed just as loud as Apis.

"WAAAAAHH!" The two screamed.

"THIS IS NUTS!" Apis shouted. Luffy just laughed harder.

"That's just the way we roll!" He laughed, before his head exploded into water by an overhanging tree branch. "Damn! That would've hurt!"

"Moron! Then don't stick your head up there!" Gin shook his head. "How'd I get roped in with a moron captain?"

"You get used to it, Gin." Kuro said, the calmest one of the bunch. He easily slipped his glasses into his coat pocket. "It takes a while, though." Apis looked around, taking in the absurdity of the situation.

"Heheheh… hahahahahaha! YAHOO!" Luffy laughed just as hard as she did.

"YAHOO!"

* * *

"Alright, we're at the cape. The others should be here any second." Luffy-clone looked over at the approaching ship. "This could get ugly, though."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" A marine screamed. The cart shot out from the cape as it went airborne. The marine ship took a collective gasp as it slammed into the main mast, collapsing it into the water. Ryuuji and company skipped through the water like a stone before slowing to a stop. "PURSUE! PURSUE THAT SHIP!" the sergeant in charge screamed.

"The mast is in the way! We can't moooove!"

* * *

Zoro shifted himself up from his sitting position.

"Well, what are we going to do now? We can't just leave Arlong… he's one of us." Nami gave him the evil eye.

"Why not? He deserves it." Luffy pulled at his face he rubbed his forehead. "Well, we can't go back to the marines, not with Ryuuji in tow. We could've rescued him while Erik was still on the mountain, but now…"

"So we keep moving." Kuro finished. "We get the Sennenryuu to Lost Island, so he can recover. Once he is no longer a liability, we can rescue Arlong without dividing our forces. The marines have also made it clear they want the dragon, so they will also more than likely follow us. We could also rescue Arlong then." Luffy, after some deliberation, nodded.

"You're right. They probably won't kill him, not while there's still a chance to use him as a hostage. We can get Ryuuji to Lost Island first." Apis smiled, though with a tint of worry.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I've put you guys through…" Luffy smiled.

"Hey, it's okay. We'll handle it." He cracked his neck. "Now, to see where this Lost Island is…" He stomped his foot down, and a pulse of water shot out. He blinked. "Whoa! Hey, Apis! Was Gunkan Island formed from a volcano?" Apis cocked her head.

"A volcano? I don't know… grandpa Bokuden never mentioned it… why?" Luffy shook his head to clear the cobwebs.

"Because there is something MASSIVE underneath Gunkan Island. I just figure it's an underwater volcano or something. At any rate, it's screwing with my sonar. I can't tell where Lost Island is. We need the Iowa."

"So, what? We just pick a direction and stick with it?" Usopp asked. Luffy shrugged.

"I guess, or I try getting Iowa to come to us and we can use the sonar." He quickly started grinning again. "Oh, well! Let's go! To LOST ISLAND! I am going to contact the Iowa." Luffy forms a clone.

"Go to the Iowa and tell them to come to us. They are about 6 miles away."

"You got it boss." Luffy-clone salutes and jumps into the water.

* * *

"Eric how is sonar?" Gunther asks.

"It is good sir but I am getting a weird reading from the island called Gunkan."

"Really? How so?"

"Well I thought it was an underwater volcano but the sonar readings are saying that it is in fact an island that sank. When? That is any ones guess." Eric says.

"Hmmm. Okay we will tell captain when we meet them." Gunther says.

"Gunther!" Luffy-clone yells jumping out of the geyser and lands on the bridge wing.

"Captain!" Gunther salutes.

"Gunther we need the Iowa to use sonar on to look for an island called lost island."

"Funny thing sir, you may find this interesting but sonar found a submerged island."

"What? Really? Where?" Luffy-clone asks.

"Sir the island is Gunkan island. We did a sonar and I thought it was and underwater volcano but it is the island sunk with only the top above water." Eric says shocking Luffy.

"Well we don't have to look far now. Hurry to us we need the Iowa." Luffy-clone says then melts.

"You heard the captain! Let's go!" Gunther says and the Iowa sails for the Going Merry.

* * *

Leave reviews.

ElderH


	27. Chapter 27: Lost Island

Here is chapter 27. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: See heading to chapter 1.

* * *

CHAPTER 27: LOST ISLAND

Erik watched with condescending amusement as the marines scrambled to raise the broken mast to its rightful position. Sousa watched with anger.

"Damn. Those pirates run away faster than expected." Erik adjusted his glasses, smirking.

"It matters not. We have a lead." He turned to one of the few marines that wasn't working. "Take me to the prisoner." The man flinched and nodded.

"Yes, sir!" He turned and ran into the hold, the mercenary leisurely following behind.

Deeper and deeper into the hold they went, until the holding bay came into sight. Erik smirked and beat a trail for the only occupied cell. Inside, Arlong sat, body covered in blood, hands, feet and neck covered in six-inch thick chains. Erik smirked.

"I trust your stay is…comfortable?" Arlong looked up, eyes narrowed in undisguised hatred.

"It's scum like you that makes me hate humans." He growled. Erik was unfazed.

"Perhaps we can…reach an agreement, Saw-Tooth Arlong. Tell me where your little friends ran off to, and I will do what I can to see you freed." Arlong laughed, flecks of blood dotting the air.

"'all he can', he says. Those are loaded words, and you know it. You wouldn't do shit to help. I know your type, mercenary." Erik scowled and swiped his hand across the air. Arlong hissed in pain as a new wound opened on his chest.

"Tell me, where they took the Sennenryuu." Arlong laughed.

"Ha! A Sennenryuu, he says. A little fairy tale mermen parents tell their children before they sleep. I don't know about you, bastard, but I don't believe in fairy tales. And even if it were true…" His eyes slitted into a berserker rage. "You would never get me to betray my king!" He leaped up, hands outstretched to throttle Erik. He reached an inch from his throat…

Before the length ran out, and Arlong snapped back."GRRR! LET ME OUT! I'LL SLAUGHTER YOU ALL! LET'S SEE HOW WELL YOU DO YOUR MAGIC WITH YOUR HEAD MISSING!" The links attaching the chains to the walls groaned and creaked, straining to the limit. Erik leaped backwards as with a final groan, the place-holders broke from the wall, and Arlong lurched forward. With a quick slash in the air, the merman was blasted against the opposing wall, still and unmoving. Erik scowled and picked up his fallen glasses.

"Barbaric species. Someone needs to hunt them all down." He turned and walked away. "No matter. They go to lost island. All we need to do is track them." He slammed the door shut, drenching the cell block in darkness.

Amid the darkness, a pair of yellow eyes opened.

"He needs to check when someone is knocked out. My hands are free… soon, the rest will follow!"  
Erik walked into the communications room and spotted the officer typing away at a den-den-mushi machine. He quickly walked over and cut the communication.

"A report to Commodore Nelson? I don't think that is necessary."  
"B-But, sir!" The man stuttered as the snail slowly drifted off into sleep. Erik smirked and walked out of the room.

'I've spent my whole life looking for the Ryuukotsu, the elixir of eternal youth. I'll not hand them over to that disgusting Nelson Royale. I will keep it for myself. And Erik the Whirlwind shall become invincible.'

* * *

Schools of flying fish leapt up along the hull of the Going Merry. Luffy sat next to the elderly Ryuuji, absently stroking his plumage as they wait for the Iowa to arrive.

"According to my maps… there aren't any islands that are anywhere near Gunkan island." Nami squinted at the parchment in her hand, holding it up to the light. Gin snorted.

"It's called 'lost island' for a reason." Nami glared at him.

Usopp leaned over the rail.

"Oi, grandpa dragon! Where are we supposed to go?" Ryuuji merely stared at the school of fish. His vision blurred, and the blue, scaled fish turned green, grew feathers, and crowed their defiance at the sky. Luffy inched into his vision, blocking the sight of long-gone friends. Nothing was said between the two as they merely stared.

"Hey." Luffy finally said. Ryuuji closed his eye.

" _Leave me. I grow tired, and my memory fades._ " Luffy nodded and rubbed his head gently.

"You do that, Ryuuji." He looked up at the gathered crew. "He's dozed off again. He can't remember anything." Usopp and Zoro 'hrmm'ed in annoyance'.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting!" Apis cried out, running up the stairs with a black pot in her hand. "Lunch is ready!" Zoro, Usopp, Nami and Gin sweat dropped in worry.

"More of her cooking…?" Zoro muttered.

"I wasn't 'waiting' for this…" Usopp replied.

"Do we have to?" Gin whispered. Nami just chuckled nervously. Apis giggled happily as she ran towards them, Sanji following close behind. Usopp laughed happily.

"Oo-hoo-hoo! Sanji! Yeah, great~! You made the food today!" Apis's face grew consternated, and she 'accidentally' stepped on Usopp's foot as she walked to the rail.

"YEEOUCH!"

"Ryuuji!" she held up her mitten-clad hands and set the pot on the rail. "Eat up!" Luffy looked up and grinned.

"Thanks! I'll help him with that!" He looked at the pot and it vanished into a cloud of black mist slightly startling Apis. Once it appeared in his hand did he realize he forgot to turn his hand to water.

"YEEAAAAAAGH! HOT!" He screamed as he released the pot.

"ARGH! YOU DUMBASS!" Sanji screamed. The pot flipped in the air and landed directly on Ryuuji's crown. For a second, there was nothing…

Before the crown grew boiling-red. Ryuuji's eyes shot wide open, addled with pain and sleep. Luffy swished his hands around in the air, before melting his arms away. "HOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!"

"Ryuuji!" Apis screamed as she slid down the ropes attaching the raft. "Ryuuji, are you okay!"

" _My friends…!_ " Ryuuji whispered, eyes wide open, staring at an unseen force. Feathers floated through the air. A flock of Sennenryuu flew to the east, steadily with a FLAP! FLAP! FLAP! They flew away, away from him like before, flying home with a FLAP! FLAP! FLAP! " _My friends…! Come back…!_ " He whispered, unheard amongst the steady FLAP! FLAP! FLAP! In his mind.

"Ryuuji. Ryuuji, are you okay?" Apis continue to brush the spilled food off his crown. The dragon's eyes slowly closed to their regular half-awake look, as his single, golden eye circled around to her.

" _Apis… my friends… they were flying…_ " He said with absolute clarity. Apis blinked and turned to him. Luffy just continued to stare at him as he talked.

"Good grief, you wasted all the food I made special for him." Sanji grumbled.

"You can just make more, right?" Usopp offered.

"What have I told you about wasting food?"

" _My friends… they were flying… flying to the east of here…_ " Ryuuji whispered, before closing his eyes in sleep. Luffy and Apis cried out in joy simultaneously.

"We've got it!" They shouted as one. "Lost island is to the east!" Luffy shouted.

"Ryuuji remembered!" Apis shouted. The two danced around happily, having fun and generally making fools of themselves. Nami raced down the stairs towards the helm.

"YAHOO! Set a course for lost island!"

* * *

"Here, Zoro." Sanji finished wiping off a plate and handed it to Zoro.

"Mm."

"Here, Zoro."

"Mm."

"Here, Zoro."

"Mm."

"Zo-ro."

"Mm."

"Here, Zoro." Mentioned swordsman turned to the cook.

"You don't have to keep saying that, you know."

Luffy looked over his shoulder from his perch on Merry's head to see Gin despondently chucking a knife at a single point at his feet. Luffy stood and walked over.

"Something the matter, Gin?" He pried the knife from the woodwork and threw it back there again. THUNK!

"Just… kind of lonely." THUNK! "I used to pride myself on having a heart of stone, and not caring about anyone." THUNK! "And now, maybe a week after you guys, I've probably made more friends here than I have throughout the rest of my life." THUNK! "And now, probably the best one out of all of them…" Luffy looked away.

"Arlong." THUNK!

"Yeah. The most infuriating thing is that except for me, it's almost like nobody notices that he's gone." THUNK! "Why the hell is the demon the only one who cares that he's gone?" With that cry of frustration, he whirled around and chucked the dagger into the mast. Luffy pried the weapon from the wood and balanced it on his finger by the point.

"I care that he's gone." Gin gave a start. "No matter what misgivings I have about the decision, he's part of the crew now. And I take care of those that are in my crew. So yeah, I am worried that he's gone. But Arlong is tough. He didn't earn a bounty of thirty-seven million by being a wuss. He can take care of himself for a little bit longer." He slapped the blade into his palm and held out the hilt to Gin. "Once Ryuuji is better, I'm going to be raising some serious hell for the marines." Gin smiled and accepted the dagger back.

"Thanks captain."

"No problem." Luffy settled back down on the figurehead. He starts to drift off to sleep. He is a woken five minutes later by a loud noise. He opens his eyes and looks to his right and spots the Iowa heading for them giving off some blasts of her horn.

"The Iowa has arrived!" Luffy yells.

* * *

"Admiral! We know where lost island is." Gunther says running up surprising the crew after the Going Merry was put onto the Iowa.

"It's to the east." Nami says.

"You're heading the wrong way." Eric says shocking Nami.

"What do you mean?" Nami asks narrowing her eyes.

"We did a sonar reading of Gunkan island and found that we thought the island was an underwater volcano but in fact is the island itself. We did more testing and we found that the island had sunk into the ocean." Eric says and the crew is speechless. Nami finds her voice.

"So you are saying that Gunkan Island is Lost Island?"

"Yes. And after close analyzing we found that Lost Island is going to surface again." Eric says.

"Really?" Luffy asks.

"Yes Admiral." Gunther says.

"Captain?" Gin asked pointing at a black shimmer seemingly floating on the water.

"The hell is that?" Luffy asked. Gin leaned out on the rail, thinking.

"Smoke… maybe?"

"If there's smoke, then where's the fire?" Gunther asks as he scratched his head.

"Hmm… let's get closer, then we'll figure it out. Dallas! Is there anything on radar in front of us?"

"No sir there isn't." Dallas says.

"OH COME OOOOOON!" Apis yelled, hanging over the rail of the back of the boat, screaming at Ryuuji. "I do NOT think you're a bother!" Johnny and Yosaku, who were up in the crow's nest of the Iowa, watched with some bemusement.

"Looks like that little girl is having a fight." Johnny noted.

"Looks more like she's just making herself mad." Yosaku corrected as Apis continued to scream herself blue in the face. ("It's not fair for you to keep quiet! SAY SOMETHING!")

"Think we should stop her before-?" Johnny asked as he turned around.

Luffy and Gin and Gunther scratched their heads in one unified motion, staring at the more defined image. "Is it… a ship?" Gin asked. Luffy shrugged.

"I dunno. Something's screwy about it, if it's a boat." The Iowa slowly reached the mystery shadow. The ship slowly inched forward…

Until the ship connected. The shadow rippled outwards from the contact, shimmering and gaining definition and color. Luffy's jaw dropped as well as his glasses slid to the end of his nose. Gin's and Gunther's jaws dropped as well.

"What the hell?!" The shadow finally finished shimmering, and if staring in a mirror, the Iowa and Going Merry, with all of her crew, was reflected in the un-shadow. The Iowa continued to sail forward, into the reflection. Wherever it touched the shadow, the Iowa shimmered and disappeared as they got closer.

"NAMI! WHAT THE SHIT IS GOING ON?"

"I-I-I'm looking at it…" Nami stuttered, her face and Usopp's as blue as Luffy's pants. Nojiko was wide eyed as well as Makino, Kaya, Merry and the others. Dragon had wide eyes as well as he has never seen anything like this before. Luffy slid into the shadow, yelling.

"Zoro! Sanji! GET YOUR ASSES OUT HEre…" His voice trailed off as he completely disappeared. Gin screamed.

"THE FUCK HAPPENED? HE DISSAPEAred…" He too, was sucked into the mirror. Nami couldn't hold it back no longer. She screamed with all her might. Zoro and Sanji burst out of the kitchen, respective weapons drawn/cocked.

"Nami-SAN!" Sanji screamed, before trailing off at the mirror image and watching as most of the Iowa is missing and the front of the Going Merry is now as well. "The hell is that!"

* * *

The pair of binoculars in Sousa's hands clattered to the ground, completely forgotten. The entire crew of the marine flagship stared with terrified fascination at the sight in front of them.

"The straw hat ship…!" He stuttered as the pirate ships seemingly slid into nothing… and disappeared. "THEY DISSAPEARED!" He whirled around to the crow's nest. "What happened! How did they disappear!"  
"We don't know! Unknown, sir!" The sentry shouted back. Sousa growled before waving his hand.

"All ships, full stop! Do not advance without further orders!"  
"Continue the course." Erik said plainly. Sousa whirled on him.

"Don't be stupid! We don't know what lies in that ocean!" Erik 'hmph'ed.

"This again? The reason you lost them to the calm belt." He turned and walked away. "Very well, get me a rowboat." Sousa blinked.

"Wait… you're…"  
"Exactly. I will go alone." Beneath the shadows of the deck, directly below Erik, Arlong smirked.

'That's what you think, devil man…'

* * *

"What? Fog? What is this?" Zoro whipped his head about, confusedly. Sanji was in a similar state of perplexity.

"I saw the ship in front of us, and then… we kind of dove straight into it. And now, fog?" Luffy scowled.

Nami slapped her fist into her palm.

"That's it! It was a mirage! I read about it in one of my navigation books! When warm sea water and cold sea water mix, mirages can form on the sea!"

Seconds later the fog cleared and soon rain started to pelt the deck, soaking all of the inhabitants. Usopp stared forward, uncomprehending.

"And is this a mirage, too?" He asked, mouth completely separate from his brain. Nami twitched before screaming her frustrations.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS OCEAN!" She shrieked in anger, before just plain shrieking as the ship tilted dangerously to the side. Sanji caught Apis in his arms, just before falling into an extremely compromising situation.

"Bastard! Watch where you're putting those hands!" Zoro screamed.

"I'm not exactly enjoying this either, shithead!" Sanji growled, still trying to keep Apis in his grip.

"Come on, you have to get below deck!" The girl yanked out of his hands.

"No way! I have to be with Ryuuji!" She ran up the rapidly inclining deck.

"Idiot! Just being with him won't do a thing!"

"Ryuuji is sitting out there, helpless! I have to get to him-" Her feet pedaled in the air, before she flipped onto her stomach and slid all the way to the rail with a painful clunk. Zoro's eyes were twitching madly.

"WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME!" Makino ran down to the girl, casting a look at Zoro.

"You go work the ropes! I'll take care of Apis!" Zoro nodded.

The sturdy piece of cloth came undone, and Usopp scrambled across the mast to roll it up. Luffy merely stared nonchalant as a bolt of lightning struck the water's surface not ten yards ahead of them.

"What a strange storm. It's almost like it's trying to sink the ships." He said in a dead monotone. The other crew members scrambled to get below deck as he walked to the bow of the Iowa.

"I see a light in the distance. That must be the eye of the storm. I can see an island in that eye." He absently created a clone out of thin air. "Go check on Ryuuji. Make sure he doesn't come unfastened in this weather." The clone saluted.

"Yes, boss!" It ran off to the stern. Luffy stared forward, the rain pounding his skin creating a lethargical feeling. Luffy walked onto the bridge to see the crew running around getting to their posts. Jim Clark loses his holding on the wheel and it starts spinning to the right and the ship starts turning and starts to list. Luffy calmly walks over and slowly closed his fists around the helm of the Iowa and started to straighten out the ship as he whistled an aimless tune he heard shanks singing once.

"Hmm, hmm, HMM, hmm, hmm hmm, hmm hmm, hmm hmm. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me…" He hummed the tune as he steered the Iowa maneuvering the ship through the deadly waters, unconcerned for anything but the tune in his head.

* * *

"So, that storm circles the whole island, huh? Almost like it's trying to prevent people from entering." Nami stared around her at the imposing black clouds circling the patch of calm water. "Good job steering the ship, Lucifer! That was really something, getting us through that." The captain nodded.

"It was nothing, Nami! That rain… there was something about it, but it made me unconcerned about my safety. I could stay up on deck with lightning an inch from my nose and I wouldn't have cared." He smiled. "But you guys kept me focused! Thanks!" Nami blushed all the way down as Sanji kicked Luffy in the head.

"Idiot! You're supposed to care ALL the time!"

"But… this storm…" Nami stuttered, trying to recollect her composure. "That must be why nobody got through, if it circles the whole island." Luffy smiled and stared at the island.

" Eric are you sure Gunkan Island is Lost Island? This island was lost and it almost looks like a castle, instead, rising out of the water."

"Yes Admiral we are sure that Gunkan Island is Lost Island." Eric says looking over the sonar results of Gunkan Island And showing them to Luffy.

"Sir maybe we should explore this island and find anything useful. We could catalog the coordinates into the compass and navigations of the Iowa." Gunther says.

"I like that idea. We will go with that."

Usopp laughed and pointed at a half-submerged statue near the shoreline.

"Hey hey, look at that! Doesn't that kind of look like a Sennenryuu?" Luffy looked where he was pointing. Sure enough, there was a (admittedly, rather geometric shaped) stone statue depicting a dragon-like creature. "This really must be the dragon's nest!"

"Man. Dragons were pretty slick, to make statues of themselves." Gin smirked.

"Idiot! Obviously humans left these." Sanji reprimanded.

"Does it matter who left them?" Zoro asked.

"We're here! Drop anchor!" Luffy shouted. Sanji leaped down from the boat to the ground.

"In any case, I wonder how long it's been since anyone lived here. Looks like the jungle took over long ago." Luffy looked around at the vines intertwining the statues, the crumbling pillars, the dilapidated cobblestone walkway.

"Where do you think the dragon's nest is if it is here and not at Gunkan island?" Luffy asked.

"'Cause it certainly wouldn't be right at the entrance, where everybody could get to it."

"Hey! Ryuuji! Come on Ryuuji!" Apis pleaded, kneeling in front of the dragon on the already-grounded cart. "Really! We're at the dragon's nest! Get up Ryuuji!" the Sennenryuu opened his eyes.

" _I… I cannot say. My mind is clouded… is this home?_ " Apis frowned.

"You're kidding me!" Luffy exclaimed.

"What'd he say?" Asked Nojiko. Apis looked away from the now-sleeping dragon.

"He doesn't know. Maybe this isn't lost island."  
"What?"

"You're kidding me!" Echoed Sanji.

"We had to get through that huge storm to get here! It HAS to be lost island!" Usopp massaged his twitching eyebrow. Nojiko had similar thoughts.

"Where else COULD this be, if it's not lost island?" She asked. Luffy shrugged, looking around. His eyes finally settled on a mausoleum-like structure on the peak.

"Apis! Look at that! That building up there, that looks promising!" Nami nodded.

"Lucifer's right. We won't gain anything by just sitting around here and thinking." She turned to Apis, who was still perched in front of Ryuuji. "Wanna take a look?" Apis nodded excitedly.

"Yeah!"

"Right then! Set off!" Luffy crowed.

"That conniving Nami, making the men do all the work. Why doesn't she help push a little?" Usopp grumbled as he staggered under the back weight of the cart.

"You back there, stop chattering and push!" Nami ordered, walking in front. Usopp grumbled.

"Stop enjoying this so much, dammit!" Sanji swooned.

"I shall stop chattering and push!" He declared, ignoring the fact that he wasn't talking in the first place. Luffy laughed at the two's antics, being one of the four who wasn't pushing. Usopp decided to move his attentions to him.

"Oi, Luffy! Why don't you just make some clones to do all the work for us? It'd be a lot easier!" Luffy smiled.

"Hey, that's a good idea!" He snapped his fingers, and a single clone formed on the ground. "You! Take Kuro's place." The strategist pushed up his glasses as he grinned.

"Thank you, captain." Usopp squawked at the blatant favoritism. Nami blinked and stared at the sight unfolding before them.

"A… town?" And there it was, a dilapidated old town, built of stone and slowly crumbling to pieces. Luffy looked around, whistling.

"Wow. You realize now just how old this place is."

"You wouldn't know it from anywhere else. This place is practically all jungle now!" Gin grunted, pulling from up front.

"Why'd they all disappear?" Usopp asked.

"Who knows, maybe they found an easier place to live." Luffy broke away from the group and stepped towards one of the more sturdy-looking houses, also being one of the few with a roof still intact.

"LUCIFEEERRR! Come oooon, hurry up!" Nami shouted. Luffy gave a start and poked his head out from the doorway.

"I'll be right there!" he took one last look at the interior of the house, and the skeleton poking out of the master bedroom, putting it to memory. "A mystery for another time, then." He ran out from the house and towards the waving navigator, laughing. "COOOOMIIIIIING!" he shouted as he raced to catch up with the cart.

Luffy whipped up the stairs in time to see them pushing up onto a final plateau.

"Heave-ho!" the Luffy-clone shouted as the back wheels flopped over the last step. Usopp fell to the ground, exhausted.

"Hah… hah… we finally made it… I can't go anymore…" Apis laughed and waved good-bye to a bird that had been perched on her shoulder.

"Thanks for showing us the way!" the bird just chirped back as it flew away. Sanji whistled as he stared down the hill.

"But man, we sure came up a long way." Nami turned and looked at the ridiculously geometric drawing of a dragon colored onto the stone doors.

"This is… a Sennenryuu, right?" Luffy nodded.

"Looks like it." Luffy-clone looked back and forth between the drawing and Ryuuji.

"I dunno, boss, they look pretty different to me…" Luffy whipped around and did a 'shut it' motion with his hand.

Everyone looks but then hears a noise and all turn to Luffy as he pulls a radio out of his pocket.

"Yes Gunther what is it?" Luffy says turning up the volume.

" _Sir we did a sonar scan and this island is a regular island. We compared the scan with Gunkan Island and the scans are completely different."_ Everyone hears this and walks over to listen.

"Different? How so?"

" _Well Gunkan Island is an island that sunk but not all the way because it is a huge island. We ran sonar scans again before we entered that storm and Gunkan Island appears to be rising. We estimate by the later end of the day or mid-day it will have risen completely."_ Gunther says shocking the crew.

"You're sure?"

" _Yes. Sir there is another thing."_

"What is it?"

 _When we did our sonar scan we picked up weird acoustics from some rocks. When we examined the sound better we found they look like the statue that is near where we are docked."_ Gunther says surprising the crew.

"It looks like this is not Lost Island But Gunkan Island is."

" _Yes sir that appears to be the case."_

"Okay. Prepare to raise anchor. We are coming back to the ship." Luffy says. He turns to everyone after putting his radio back in his pocket. "Alright we need to return back to Gunkan Island. I believe what sonar found to be true because I found and felt the same thing. This is not Lost Island."

"What?" Nami asks. "Are you sure?"

"Nami the Sonar on the Iowa is the best it is never wrong it has never had problems. If sonar says that then it is true." Luffy says.

"Okay everyone you heard the captain! Back to the ships!" Nami says much to the dismay of those who had pulled and pushed the cart.

The crew made their way back to the beach to board the ships. They get back to the ships to get ready to go back to Gunkan Island. They lower the Going Merry and tie her to the Iowa again after the ships get turned around to make it through the storm again.

* * *

Please leave reviews.

ElderH.


	28. Chapter 28: Return to Gunkan Island

Here is chapter 28.

Disclaimer: See heading to chapter 1.

* * *

CHAPTER 28: RETURN TO GUNKAN ISLAND

The marine stared through the binoculars. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It had to be some sort of illusion. But it wasn't. The disembodied head of a goat was floating in midair on the sea. He opened his mouth to say something… ANYTHING… when the head moved. And out from the head followed a ship.

"Woo! We're out!" Luffy-clone cheered from the crow's nest.

"Jeez, that is so _weird_. The hell is up with that mirage?" Arlong asked, shivering. The marine gasped.

"CAPTAIN!" He shouted as he ran into the brig. "Captain, the pirates!"

"What about them?" Souza, who was examining the broken chains that once held Arlong, asked.

"They have the Sennenryuu and are headed in the direction of Gunkan Island! They are currently close to entering the harbor!"

"Set all ships to pursuit! Don't waste any time! Chase them down before they get away!" He shouted, walking out onto the deck.

"Sir, that's not all!" The man continued. "Just after the pirates appeared, Erik-san did the same…" Souza whipped his head to the side of the ship, where Erik was being hoisted over the side. "And is now boarding our ship." Souza cursed.

"Idiots. They should've sunk his damn ship." He muttered.

"What was that, sir?"

"NOTHING! I appreciate the report!" He walked over to Erik, who hopped onto the deck. "I see you returned safely. Did you get those ryuukotsu you were looking for?" Erik snarled.

"If you've got enough time to be sarcastic, then start chasing them again!" Souza got up directly in the mercenary's face, any and all pretense of being courteous gone.

"I don't care who you are, mercenary, but I run this ship! And your idiocy with that merman allowed him to escape! He damn near scuttled the ship before he ran! I don't care if you come with the authority of all three of the admirals, If your damn obsession gets in the way of protecting my men, so help me god, I will throw you overboard myself! Understand!?" Erik grimaced and brushed him aside.

"Don't think Commodore Nelson won't hear about this! You'll regret your impudence, _captain_." Souza smirked.

"We'll just see who regrets it… Hammer."

"Woohoo! They're trying to come after us! But they'll never catch up!" Usopp crowed, staring back at the rapidly disappearing marines. Kuro pushed up his glasses.

"Compared to the Going Merry, those large, bulky ships are much slower… but when we stop at Gunkan Island, they'll be able to use their superior fire-power. What do we do then?" Luffy-clone shrugged.

"I dunno. We'll figure it out then, Kuro." Kuro rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"That one sentence goes against everything I believe in… I hope you know what you're doing, captain…"

"It's okay! As long as we find the dragon's nest and get Ryuuji better, things'll turn out fine!"

"You make it sound so easy, Luffy…" Sanji said, taking a drag on his cigarette. "The island might've sunk into the ocean, you know."

"So? I AM the ocean! That's no problem for us!"

"I doubt even you can raise an entire island from the ocean, Luffy." Said Arlong. "Strong as you are, that's a little on the side of impossible."

"So? I go beyond the impossible and kick reason to the curb! That's the straw hat way!" Luffy-clone grinned. Nami felt the inexplicable need to blush. She wasn't quite sure why, but she REALLY needed to blush after that.

"R-Regardless, we need to get out of here as soon as possible! We can't waste our time dealing with the marines!" Sanji blinked and scowled.

"Nami-san, I don't think that's going to be possible." Luffy-clone nodded, frowning.

"You saw them too? They just appeared over the horizon." Sailing towards them from the distance, was a massive ship with a gargoyle-like figurehead, the sails blazing a proud '8' to the world. Nelson Royale giggled.

"So the little fishy has entered our trap! All ships, fan out! Wanting Evil formation!" And with those words, out from behind the ship flooded an endless multitude of marine ships. The entire straw hat crew gasped.

* * *

"Engines ahead half!" Luffy orders.

"Aye sir!" The crew salutes running around doing the order as alarms go off. 10 minutes later the Iowa's bow appears and the rest of the ship follows.

"Sir! Contact on radar!" Judy Hopps shouts. Luffy and Thomas walk over and look at the radar screen to see 50 small circles.

"The hell?" Luffy says confused. He picks up his binoculars and walks out onto the bridge wing and looks through them and his eyes widen. "What in the nine hells?!" He yells.

"What is it sir?" Gunther asks.

"Look for yourself." Luffy says handing the binoculars to Thomas.

"What the hell?! Where did that many ships come from?!"

"I don't know. Full speed ahead catch up to the Going Merry!" Luffy Yells.

"Yes captain!" Johnny and Yosaku yell from helm. Yosaku grabs the engine telegraphs and they chime as he goes from 'AHEAD HALF' to 'AHEAD FULL'. The Iowa's four screws start to spin faster and the Iowa's speed started to increase.

"Nojiko how far is the Going Merry from us?" Luffy asks over his shoulder.

"They are about 5 miles." Nojiko says.

"Sound the General Quarters alarm!" Luffy says.

"Yes Admiral." Thomas says. He runs into the bridge and pushes the 'General Quarter' alarm. The alarm rings through out the ship as Thomas speaks into a mic.

"GENERAL QUARTERS! GENERAL QUARTERS! MAN YOUR BATTLESTAIONS!" Thomas yells. The ship is a buzz as sailors run to their battle stations. Some crew run onto the bridge and take their seats. Luffy walks onto the bridge.

"Bonzo! prepare to have all guns and be ready to fire!"

"Yes captain. We will be ready." Bonzo says.

* * *

"ACK! How can they even _have_ that many!?" Sanji exclaimed, cigarette trembling wildly. Arlong swore. Loudly.

"Goddamn, this guy's not even an Admiral and they have THIS many ships for him!? How much money are they throwing around!?" Out from the decks of the marines ships clicked and clattered steel chains as thick as a man.

"Hear this! Make sure not a single fishy escapes our trap! Connect the ships together with chains and form an impenetrable wall!" The chains floated out across the sea, and soon the going merry was boxed in, completely surrounded on all sides by marine ships. Luffy-clone swore.

"Goddammit! Who this guy is, he's good. Block us off, box us in and blast us all to hell from all sides! He's good, alright."

"What are we going to do!? We'll be captured!" Apis screamed. Usopp looked strangely calm as he smirked widely.

"We'll board their ships, kick the marines off and break the chains. It's the only way." He said with a smug undertone in his voice. Apis turned to him, amazed.

"Wow! That's amazing! Can you really do that!?" Usopp chuckled… before pointing at the ships.

"GO! Luffy! Zoro! Sanji!"

"I should have known…"

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea, though." Zoro smirked as he hefted his blade. Gin leered at the ships.

"This'd be a good place to try my last add-on! I wonder…" Apis gasped.

"Are you sure!? You guys are strong, but even if you had the nine lives of a cat…!" Nami laid a hand on her shoulder, quieting the girl.

"It's okay, Apis. It'll work out somehow." She looked up at the fighters. "But be sure to get the job done quickly, alright?"

"Leave it to us Nami-san." Sanji gave her a thumbs up. Luffy-clone merely cheered on Merry's head.

"ALRIGHT! Let's go!"

* * *

"The fleet's objective!" Nelson Royale shouted. "Destroy that pirate ship! However, leave their cargo completely untouched! I don't want to see one cut or mark on it!" And with that, the marines opened fire.

Erik scowled as he watched the display.

"Stop." Souza blinked and nodded.

"All ships, full stop!" Erik's scowl deepened as he watched the Going Merry be bombarded by cannon-fire.

'Nelson Royale.' He practically snarled in his mind. 'All this time, he seemed like just some fat-ass who only cared about eating. But on the seas, he is something else entirely.' A cannonball strayed dangerously close to Erik's position. 'Merely a commodore… but a commodore nonetheless.'

"CAPTAIN!" A marine shouted, fear in his voice as the ship is engulfed in a shadow.

"Wha...?" Souza started to turn but freezes as he sees the cause of the shadow. He stares up at the large gray ship that towers over his ship. He then notes that it is the same ship that vanished with the straw hats. He then sees a flag fluttering in the wind of a skull with a straw hat and with a scythe and a sword for crossbones. "This belongs to the Straw Hats?!" He exclaims as he gets to see the ship up close. The Iowa gracefully passes Souza's ship and continues heading towards the fleet of marine ships circling the Going Merry.

* * *

Luffy-clone grinned atop Merry's head as the ship rocked precariously.

"Woohoo! This is great! ALRIGHT! LET'S GO!"

* * *

As always leave reviews.

ElderH


	29. Chapter 29

I was in a good this week, so I have decided to upload two chapters this week for you guys, so here is chapter 29.

Disclaimer: See heading to chapter 1.

* * *

CHAPTER 29: RETURNING RYUUJI TO THE DRAGON'S NEST.

"So, what do we do?" Gin drawled as he stared at the iron chains. "Those things look pretty damn thick… and there's more than one, too." Luffy-clone scratched his head.

"Hmm… I have no idea. I would've said just slice right through them, but then I remembered we can't cut steel." Zoro walked around to the anchors, staring at them.

"Huh? You got an idea, Zoro?"

"I bet I could cut them." Zoro declared. Sanji scoffed.

"What, you? Cut through solid steel? Pull the other one, marimo, it's got bells on it." Zoro glared at him.

"Shut up! It looks like a fairly inferior metal, and the Kitetsus are notorious in their power to slice anything!" Arlong tapped the chains, frowning.

"Hmm… Zoro is right. These chains are an extremely crappy make. I wouldn't buy these to chain up a starfish. But even then, I doubt you could cut through them. Shatter them, yes, but not cut them." Gin blinked, before smirking.

"HEY! I got an idea!"

"We're listening."

"I've got one last goodie for my tonfa that I haven't shown anybody yet! If I used it on the chains, Zoro could slice through them no problem!" He grinned. "Of course, it'd probably take a bit to work, so you'd have to watch over me for a while…" The doors to the ship they had boarded burst open, flooding the deck with marines.

"There they are! Capture them!" One of the officers shouted.

"Let's hope your idea works, because we've got company!" Arlong pulled out two teeth castanets and launched himself into the fray. The rest of the fighters, sans Gin and Zoro, followed quickly after.

The swordsman turned to Gin. "So? What's this big surprise of yours?" Gin smirked and flicked the control setting on the barrel. The color indicator settled on a bright red.

"Back up! This could get a little hot!" The balls flipped up and a small flame, no bigger than what a lighter would put out, sprouted from the base.

"FLAMETHROWER!" He snapped the triggers, and a massive plume of flame spat out the business end. Zoro let out a very unmanly yelp as he dodged to the side, only barely dodging being singed.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Zoro screamed. Gin grinned, still blasting the chains with the tonfa.

"Like it? I'm not exactly sure of the science behind it, but one of the cartridges has some sort of machine that sucks in air and pulls out all the hydrogen from it! The hydrogen gas is compressed and forced through the tube, into the flame, creating a never-ending super-heated flamethrower!"

"HOW THE HELL IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!?" Zoro shouted.

"I don't know! Ask the guy who created it! It was a prototype they didn't want any more from some guy… Vega-something!" Gin shouted back over the roar of the flames. "But enough of that! Zoro! When the chains get hot enough, they'll start to soften up! When that happens, slice 'em open!"

"THAT'S your big idea!?" Zoro screamed.

"STOP COMPLAINING ALREADY, DAMMIT! YOU GOT A BETTER IDEA IN MIND!?" Gin shrieked back.

"… no, actually. I was going to say that was a good idea." Zoro stated, completely calm once more. Gin felt the sweat drop roll down the back of his head.

"Mood swings…?" He mumbled. He watched the steel start to glow. "Alright, that's good enough! Slice 'er up!" Quick as a flash, Sandai had slashed through the fire and flames, severing the hot metal. The chains slid away, and one of the four links fell into the sea. "One down, three to go!"

"You know, you'd think that the marines would train their men better." Arlong stated conversationally to Sanji as a pair of teeth chomped into a marine's skull.

"I mean, we're good, but this is ridiculous! Any pirate with a half-competent crew could beat these chumps!" Sanji looked over at Arlong and grunted.

"Too easy." He agreed as he whirled around, planting feet in everybody's faces. Luffy-clone snapped off a tentacle of water, smashing the remainder of the marines off of the ship and into the sea. "Way too easy."

"No kidding!" Luffy-clone laughed.

"Man, whoever trains these guys must be a big dumbass! Zoro, Gin! How you coming with the chains?!"

"Just about ready with the second!" Gin shouted back over the roar of flames. "Aaaaaand…. NOW!" Zoro leaped in, slashing the red-hot metal. "That's two!" Gin yells but is interrupted by cannon fire as a servo of cannon fire hits the ship next to them which sinks and the ship they are on lurches. They look to see the chains tighten and pull the ship to one side due to the sinking ship.

"We have to get off!" Luffy-clone yells and they jump to another watching the ship sink and the other ship starts to sink as well.

"Good!" Luffy grinned. "This is way too easy! Hahaha!" Sanji smirked, before turning away to relight his cigarette. He looked up, and promptly screamed.

"WHAT THE SHIT IS THAT THING!?" He shouted. The four whirled around. Luffy-clone's eyes widened.

"CANNONBALL FROM THE LEFT!" Kuro roared as he raced to the incoming cannonball. Since he was fairly incapacitated without his gloves, he was reduced to shouting out projectiles for Nami to dodge. 'What I would give for even one blade…' He grumbled inwardly.

"I can't do anything about it! It'll hit before we can dodge!" Nami shouted back.

He looked up, and his eyes widened. "Wh-What…!? What in the name of hellfire…!? Usopp!"

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Luffy-clone shouted. "How is it legal to even HAVE a cannon that big!?" There, rolled out onto the deck of Commodore Nelson's deck, was a monstrous cannon easily twice as tall as the Going Merry, and three times as long but still dwarfed by the Iowa. And it was pointed right at them. "If we take a hit from that monster, we're DOOMED!"

"God, just look at that thing…" Arlong gaped, a castanet slipping from his webbed fingers. "That thing is massive… that's got to take more money to maintain than an entire warship!" Luffy-clone frowned and paced back and forth.

"What to do, what to do…!" He murmured under his breath.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit! How do we stop them from blowing the Merry to smithereens!?" The cannon seemed to bulge, as it prepared to fire over the faint sounds of sirens… and then a loud boom of a deck gun goes off and they watch a glowing round with a tracer fly directly down the gullet of the cannon. The cannon imploded into itself, scattering debris all across the command ship. Luffy-clone could only stare.

"… What just happened?" Sanji asked the unspoken question, cigarette dangling limply from his mouth. The five turn to the direction from where the cannon sound came from and see the Iowa with one of the deck guns still smoking from firing a projectile.

"… Did the Iowa just fire a cannonball right into the other ship's cannon?" Arlong asked. "Is that even possible?" Luffy-clone laughed, relieved.

"Hahahaha!" Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Kinda anticlimactic if you ask me. Gin, start blasting the chain." Gin nodded and flicked on the flamethrower.

"Looks like they've figured out we're almost done. They've started to steer our way." Luffy-clone grinned.

"Alright! We're almost out of here!"

* * *

"Admiral!" Thomas yells slightly in a panic.

"What Thomas?" Luffy asks turning to his XO, who is pointing towards a ship. Luffy raises his binoculars to his eyes and he takes in a sharp breath.

"WHAT IN THE NINE HELLS IS THAT THING?!" Luffy exclaims. "Bonzo! Train on...on...whatever the hell that thing is!" Luffy shouts pointing at the giant cannon.

"Yes sir!" Bonzo yells. He picks up a head set and starts to relay some words through the mic and listens through the headset. The two front deck guns turn to starboard and one barrel from each turret raises. "Sir, we are locked and ready. Waiting for your orders." Bonzo says.

"Turrets one and two open fire!" Luffy barks. The two barrels fire and the second shot misses by 20 yards, but the first shot went right down the gullet of the cannon, causing it to implode on itself sending debris flying as it destroyed half of the ship belonging to Commodore Nelson.

"Well, there is one less problem we have to deal with now." Dallas remarks as he stares at the destruction from the lucky shot.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAGGHH!" Nami screamed as the Going Merry was rocked upward. Kuro slammed bodily into the door to the quarters, stifling a cry of pain. Usopp nearly flew over the back of the ship and onto Ryuuji's head.

"AAAAAHH! WE'VE BEEN HIT!" Usopp screamed, in a blind panic. "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! WE'RE GOING DOWN!"

"Silence, you blithering idiot. I have better aim than that." Erik spat as his rowboat, manned by four marine grunts, knocked into the floating raft. Apis, who had been down comforting Ryuuji, whirled around and pointed.

"AHHH! It's you! The gay guy – the one who ate the okama fruit!"

"IT'S KAMA-KAMA, NOT OKAMA!" Erik screamed, veins bulging. Usopp trained his rifle on Erik's face, with only a slight tremble in his hands.

"B-b-b-back off, okama! I-I-I-I have over nine thousand men underneath us w-w-waiting to strike!" Erik smirked and lifted a heavily manicured finger.

"Doubtful. And if you even try anything, I'll blast your ship to pieces." He grinned savagely and wagged his finger, the skin on Usopp's arm gaining countless scratches. Usopp gasped.

"That last kamaitachi missed on purpose. Irritate me again and I'll make sure NOT to miss." Usopp growled in helpless frustration as Erik slashed the tethering ropes and began to row away with Ryuuji. "I think I'll take the girl, too. A little incentive not to open fire on me."

"NO! Apis!" Usopp screamed. Apis just seemed intent on protecting Ryuuji from his ministrations. "GAAAH! Dammit! What do we do!?"

"Okay, what the shit is going on!? I don't even know anymore!" Luffy-clone exclaimed as he quickly slapped up a wall of water to protect Ryuuji from the cannon-fire. "Is this guy betraying them or something?"

"Looks like it." Zoro spoke, finally slicing through the final chain. "That's the last one. Now what do we do?"

"Get to some of the other ships and take out the cannons! I can't keep up this blockade forev-" Luffy-clone froze. "Wha… Ryuuji…" The crew there turned, and collectively gasped.

Ryuuji was standing, balancing on his wings for support.

"Wha…!? I thought he was sick!" Sanji shouted. With a single sweep of his wing, Erik the mercenary was screaming as he flew through the air. Luffy-clone's eyes widened.

"Whoa… he's pissed…" Ryuuji threw back his head and roared.

" _YOU DARE HURT MY FRIENDS!? I WILL TEAR YOU TO PIECES!_ " He screeched out. Every single living thing in the area fell to the ground, clutching their ears and screaming in pain.

"AAAAAAAGH!" Arlong screamed, clapping his hands to his head. "MAKE IT STOP!" Luffy-clone, who had managed to barely get his fingers in on time, stared in awe as ships that were the closest to the dragon rippled and splintered, before collapsing into floes of driftwood.

"Incredible…" He breathed. "His cry is so powerful that he can destroy ships…" Ryuuji petered out before bending his head to look at something in the boat. Luffy could barely make out Apis getting up off the bottom of the rowboat and talking to Ryuuji.

"I-impossible…" Arlong breathed. "For an old, infirm dragon to have that much power in just one cry… and he's able to direct that power to destroy what he wants and nothing else…"

"Then imagine what a Sennenryuu at its prime could do…" Gin finished. "Frankly, I'm just glad he's on our side…" He then did a double take and gasped as Ryuuji started to pound at the air with his wings. "Wh-is he…?"

"He's going to…!" Zoro began. Luffy-clone grinned and pumped his fists.

"Yes! You can do it, Ryuuji! You can fly!" And then, suddenly, Ryuuji was airborne. Luffy-clone cheered. "YES! HE'S FLYING!"

"Incredible…" Arlong gasped. "I'm seeing a legend, right before my eyes… incredible…" The group was jerked out of its reverie, though, when a hail of cannon-fire slammed into Ryuuji's side. "NO!" Arlong shouted instinctively.

"God-dammit! These marines don't know when to quit! Guys, take out as many ships as possible! Keep them from firing! I'll try and protect Ryuuji!" Luffy-clone threw up his barrier again as the attack force leaped off to scuttle the ships. Ryuuji began sailing towards the commodore's ship, screaming his defiance as he went. "Dammit! There's just too many!"

Luffy-clone growled in frustration.

"Dammit! What do we do!?" Luffy-clone glared up into the sky. "Kronos! Poseidon! If either of you are up there watching this, then help us out of this! Help us keep Ryuuji alive!"

BOOM! One of the ships on the opposite side of the ring exploded and sank. Luffy-clone whipped his head up. "WHAT!?"

"My god… the gods deliver." Roger breathed as he appeared. Luffy-clone shook his head after a moment.

"No! Not the gods! The Flying Dutchman!" And out from the cloud of debris sailed the Flying Dutchman, thundering away with its cannons. Luffy-clone watched in awe as a triple-cannon mounted in the figurehead blasted away ships one after another. The Bruzel, Queen of the Seas and the Black Pearl swooped in right behind it, picking off stragglers that survived the initial onslaught. "Good gods above… look at them go…!" Luffy-clone breathed.

"They're completely destroying the southern half of the blockade!" Gin exclaimed. "Now THAT'S my fucking crew!" Arlong stared at the Flying Dutchman shocked to see the famous ship. Sanji looked back, and scowled.

"Guys, I hate to burst the bubble here, but… they still won't be able to help Ryuuji." Luffy-clone whipped his head back to see Ryuuji plowing forward, screaming at the gargoyle-like ship while it blasted away with its full power.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Luffy-clone screamed. "Ryuuji, stop! You're going to die!" With a scream, Ryuuji soared out of Luffy-clone's wards. "RYUUJI!"

"FIRE!" A marine screamed across the water. With an explosion of gunpowder, the gargoyle-like warship exploded to pieces in a big flash of light.

Ryuuji just hovers in shock at seeing it be destroyed and not by him. Luffy-clone froze. Luffy and everyone turns and sees big clouds of smoke and barrels still smoking from the Iowa as it fired a broadside and destroyed the ship in firing.

"Luffy your ship…just took out that ship by itself." Zoro says with wide eyes.

"Your ship has immense fire power captain." Gin says.

"RYUUJIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Apis screamed across the water.

Ryuuji flies back to the Iowa as Luffy-clone and his group gets to the Going Merry.

" _It is over, straw-hat boy._ " Ryuuji says. " _Even if I lived through this attack, I have lived far too long. It is past my time._ "

"What're you talking about!? You can't think about dying! Apis'll be sad!" Luffy-clone retorted. Ryuuji shifted slightly.

" _Guh… straw-hat boy… please… promise me that you'll take care of her. Make sure that these humans don't hurt her._ " Luffy-clone nodded.

"Yeah. I gotcha. I'll take care of Apis. I never break my promises. But I promised YOU that I'd get you to the dragon's nest! So you've got to get up!" Luffy-clone began tugging on Ryuuji's head as he solidified the water beneath them.

"FIRE THE HARPOON!" Shouted a warbly voice across the water, from the command ship. Luffy-clone looked up to see a metal harpoon sailing at them. Without warning the harpoon exploded as one of the Iowa's AA defenses came online and shot the harpoon.

* * *

With original Luffy

Luffy jerks forward slightly gaining the attention of the sailors on the bridge.

"Admiral? Are you okay?" Thomas asks. Luffy turns.

"Prepare to flood the port ballast side tanks!" Luffy orders making the crew get back to their stations.

"Sir? What do you plan on doing?" Thomas asks.

"You'll see. Fire at those marines making them fire at us, but wait till I say when to flood the port ballast tanks." Luffy says.

"Yes sir!" The crew says. The Iowa starts firing at multiple ships gaining the attention of the marines. Ten ships aim at the Iowa and fire.

"Now! Flood the port side ballast tanks!" Luffy says. The tanks start flooding as the cannonballs hit causing a big fiery explosion. The Iowa starts to list to Port and ends up capsizing. "Flood all stern tanks now!" Luffy orders. The water in the ballast tanks pump into the stern tanks and the back of the ship goes under as the bow rises out of the water and the ship ends up being completely vertical. "Reverse all engines." Nick pushes the engine telegraphs from 'AHEAD FULL' to 'STERN FULL'. The Iowa appears to be sinking straight down due to the engines being in reverse. The propulsion from her screws makes the water churn as if it was sinking. Three minutes later the bow disappears below the surface. "Fire a torpedo with a exploding depth of 32 meters." Luffy says. A torpedo is launched from the bow of the Iowa. When the torpedo reaches the depth of 32 meters it explodes and the explosion looks like a depth charge went off.

"Alright level the ship and spin the trim. And prepare the hull torpedoes." Luffy says. The crew then has understanding looks on their faces as they will be sinking the marine ships while making them think that the Iowa sank.

"Clever idea Admiral." Thomas says (1).

* * *

The Straw Hats on the Going Merry stare with wide eyes as the Iowa takes the hit. They watch as the Iowa capsizes then watch as the bow rises and the ship is vertical and start to sink. They watch as a large explosion goes off, that destroys two marine ships as they were close enough to the explosion.

"LUCIFFEERRR!" Nami screams in horror, thinking that she just lost Luffy, Iowa and Makino, because she was unaware that the Iowa was capable of submerging. She drops to her knees and has tears running down her cheeks. The others stare in shock as well as the sailors on the Flying Dutchman, Black Pearl, Bruzel and the Queen of the Seas.

"Guehehehehe!" Warbled a voice from across the water. Nelson Royale fanned himself as he grinned.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Nami roared, "Ryuuji isn't some object you can have! He's our FRIEND! We've sailed together, laughed together, had adventures together! HE'S AN IMPORTANT FRIEND TO US!" Nami lowered her head as her bangs covered her eyes. "And now you killed my family." Nami spoke, but none of the crew heard her as they were too shocked at what they saw happen to Luffy and the Iowa.

"Poppycock!" Nelson shouted back. "If that's your answer, then why don't you just sink into the sea along with your 'friend'!" He growled. "Pesky nuisance! Fire all cannons at that ship!" The marine next to him stalled.

"Uh, but, we can't do that….."

"It doesn't matter! Even if the bones are shattered to pieces, they still exist, and I can still collect them! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!"

Luffy-clone, however, had already tuned him out, listening to Ryuuji.

" _Straw-hat boy, let me go. This is far enough._ "

"What do you mean? This is far enough!? We haven't gotten you to the dragon's nest yet! I made you a promise, didn't I? So forget about that 'giving up' crap!" Ryuuji was silent. "You know I'm right, Ryuuji! I'll take care of Apis! So, now we have to focus on getting you better!" Ryuuji chuckled.

" _You are a good friend, straw-hat boy, but you do not understand._ " The sea suddenly rumbled and shuddered, sending tremors out along its length.

"What!?"

"Let me go! Let me go! Untie me right now!" Apis screamed as she struggled against the ropes that bound her to Usopp's back. "I have to save Ryuuji!"  
"What was that!?" Usopp shouted as the tremors began.

"I have to get to Ryuuji!" Apis screamed again, unmindful of the apparent seaquake.

"What the hell's going on!?" Kuro held his glasses in place.

"I'd guess a seaquake. Maybe whatever volcano formed this island is acting up again." Nami shook her head.

"Impossible! There are no active volcanoes in this area! The Iowa confirmed that with sonar. So what's going on!?"

"What do you mean, I don't understand?" Luffy-clone shouted. Ryuuji chuckled.

" _Look down._ " Luffy looked down, and gasped. The entire ocean was turning green.

"What?! What's going on?" Ryuuji sighed.

" _After all my years of searching, it was right under my nose… but now, I am home…_ " Luffy gasped and looked Ryuuji straight in the eye.

"What? Really, you mean it!?"Ryuuji gave what could be counted as a grin, and, with a show of strength Luffy didn't know he had in him, lifted himself up and roared.

" _COME, MY BRETHREN! THE TIME HAS COME! I, ELDER RYUUJI, SUMMON THE COUNCIL TO THE ANCESTRAL HOME! THE TIME HAS COME!_ "

"What!?" Usopp gasped when Ryuuji roared out. Apis sucked a sharp breath. "What's he saying?"

"He's calling them…" Apis breathed. "The Sennenryuu scattered all across the world. 'The time has come!' is what he's calling!" Nami looked up, face riddled with obvious confusion.

"The time has come? What does he mean by that?" Kuro jerked his head up.

"The time has come… it couldn't possibly mean…" Nojiko jerked her head up and gasped.

"What're those!?" She exclaimed. Everybody turned to look at the countless bodies flooding the previously clear sky. Usopp gasped as they came into view.

"Sennenryuu! The sky's full of them!" Nami suddenly grinned.

"I'll bet they're Ryuuji's nakama!" Apis nodded, face filled with pure joy.

"Yeah…" she said, sounding on the verge of cry tears of happiness.

"Incredible…" said Zoro, staring at the overhead flock.

"Where did they all come from…" asked Sanji, cigarette and the marine in his hand completely forgotten.

"Wow…! Just, wow…!" Gin exclaimed.

"I can't believe it…" Arlong breathed. "I'm seeing another legend come to life right before my very eyes…"

"Are… are those…" Nelson Royale murmured, before his face twisted into something resembling perverse joy. "Ryuukotsu! A whole mountain of ryuukotsu for me!" His cheers were cut off, however, when a nearby marine ship exploded followed by five more at once. "What? What's going on?"

"We don't know sir." A marine said confused as well.

* * *

Going Merry

The Straw Hats watched as left and right ships started to explode. They saw that the four other ships of the fleet weren't firing their cannons.

"What is going on?" Johnny asked in confusion.

"I don't know." Gin said looking around watching marine ships randomly explode. A geyser of water similar to the explosion from the Iowa appears and everyone has wide eyes as they see the Iowa's bow come from the water.

The Marines looked up to see a explosion of water and a shadow covering the ship. They have wide, horror filled eyes as they see the bow of the ship that they thought they had sunk was coming down right on top of them. Some started to jump off the ship as the keel of the Iowa came crashing down on the middle of the marine ship splitting it into two. The Iowa then starts firing at ships as it sails towards the Going Merry.

"The Iowa just split that ship in half." Sanji said in shock as he has a wide eye.

"Lucifer." Nami says covering her mouth as tears run down her cheeks happy to see the Iowa was fine. The Iowa pulls alongside the Going Merry and one of the cranes at the back of the ship hooked onto the ropes that was attached to the Going Merry and lifted it out of the water and set it onto the deck. The straw hats climb off the ship as Luffy approaches them with Thomas beside him. One minute Luffy was standing there looking at his crew and in the next minute he found himself on his back looking up at the sky and with his eye sight slightly blocked by orange hair as Nami had tackled him to the deck and was crying into his chest.

"I...I thought that I had lost you Lucifer, and that I had lost Iowa as well when I saw the ship sink." Nami chokes out.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Nami, but it was necessary if I was to beat the marines." Luffy said as he wrapped his arms around Nami embracing her. A minute later the two stand up.

A low-flying Sennenryuu buzzed by the remains of the command ship close enough to knock Nelson Royale off his massive chair. Nelson squirmed and writhed, before pointing upward. "Kill them! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!"

"W-We can't! The cannons can't aim that high, and the ship is practically destroyed!" Said a random marine.

Ryuuji let out a sigh, before raising himself again.

" _BRETHREN! MY TIME HAS COME! REMEMBER THAT STRAW HAT IS A FRIEND OF THE COUNCIL!_ " And with those final words, Ryuuji collapsed into the water.

"Ryuuji!" Luffy-clone shouted. Ryuuji looked up.

" _Straw-hat boy… please… tell Apis that…_ " Ryuuji mumbled a few words, but Luffy-clone understood.

"Yeah. I gotcha. I'll tell Apis." Ryuuji sighed.

" _And with that, this life is over…_ " And Ryuuji went limp. Luffy-clone allowed him to begin sinking.

"Guehehehehehe! Guehehehehe!" Nelson Royale laughed gleefully across the water. Luffy-clone froze. "Guehehehehe! Guehehehehehe!" He was filled with an unspeakable rage.

"MIZU MIZU NO!" He shot his hand up, latching onto the neck of a bypassing Sennenryuu. "ROCKET!" He shot up into the air, still latched onto the dragon's neck. His foot, however, continued upward. "MIZU MIZU NO!"

"GUUUAAAAAAAH!" Nelson Royale screamed, vainly trying to move on his own for the first time in years.

"AAAAAAAAXE!" Luffy-clone shot downward…and cleaved the remains of the ship in two _._

Everybody stared in awe and terror as the shockwaves made mile-wide impact rings. Nelson Royale sank like a stone into the murky waters...

Luffy-clone pounded up the hull of the ship, Haki radiating off his body. A random marine screamed.

"AAAAAGH! WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"HE KILLED THE COMMODORE!" Another shouted, and, almost as one, the marines ran screaming into their ships, trying as fast as they could to get the hell out of there. Sanji picked up his fallen cigarette and relit it.

"Geez… these marines sure give up quick when their boss gets beaten. And they're not even going to check if he's alive." Zoro shrugged and began to walk away with the rest of the crew.

"Whatever. It's time for us to pull out too." Sanji nodded, and looked up at the sun, where the Sennenryuu were circling above.

"Circling…? But why…?"

"Sanji! Let's go!" Gin shouted. The cook snapped out of his reverie and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm coming."

* * *

"MIZU MIZU NO!" Luffy-clone roared as he shot himself up onto another Sennenryuu's neck. "ROCKET!" And he slammed himself into the Iowa's deck. Luffy-clone let the tremor shiver up his spine, before waving. "Yo!"

"NO 'YO'S!" Nami screeched. "Be a little gentler when you land!" Luffy-clone walked over to Luffy, who closed his eyes and the clone dissolved and Luffy stumbled a bit as the information and what the clone had done entered his mind.

"Ugh, blood rush." Luffy said as he lightly held his head.

Apis looked out on the sea, instantly noticing something wrong.

"Hey, where's Ryuuji?" Luffy froze and looked away. Apis turned pale and ran to the stern of the ship. She saw the ripples in the water where the elderly dragon had been, and knew. "Ryuuji…" She warbled, tears already in her eyes.

"Captain! Captain!" Another voice shouted. Luffy looked over to see the Bruzel, Black Pearl, Queen of the Seas and the Flying Dutchman pulling up beside them.

"What the hell is going on!? What's with the giant birds!?" Django shouted.

"Not birds! Dragons!" Luffy shouted back. Django did a double take.

"EEEEEEH!?" He screeched, before the sea was wracked by more tremors. Apis was unmindful as she sobbed without abandon.

"Ryuuji…" She cried. "My promise to Ryuuji… I promised to take Ryuuji to the dragon's nest…" Luffy walked up the deck, to where she knelt.

"Ryuuji got his wish." Luffy answered. Apis looked up at him. "The Sennenryuu are calling… can't you hear them?" Apis looked up at the Sennenryuu, before gasping…

And then a shockwave of air, with Gunkan Island as an epicenter, nearly knocked her off the ship. Luffy clutched his hat to his head, waiting for what he knew was to come. He watched the ocean recede from Gunkan Island's shore. The five ships were swept up by the receding water making some stumble. He watched the pillars of coral and stone spike out of the ocean bed. And finally, he watched the stony land come into surface underneath the five ships. Nami gasped as she saw this, things finally falling into place.

"So that's what it meant!" She exclaimed. Sanji looked over his shoulder at her.

"What do you mean, Nami-san!?" He shouted.

"Just like the mural said, and the sonar, the dragon's nest is here!" Apis let out a gasp. "The name Sennenryuu doesn't refer to their life-span! It means that they come to this island every one-thousand years!" The dragons above screeched as the remaining marine ships were impaled by stone outcroppings. "The Sennenryuu are migratory! They didn't just appear here by chance! 'Lost island' is the perfect name for it! It only surfaces every one-thousand years, so there's no way any living human being would remember it!" Luffy took his hand off his head.

"And lo, we watch history in the making. As the lost island becomes found…"

"Incredible…" Said Nami as she stared out at the stony land that was the dragon's nest. The Sennenryuu were perched among the rocks, acting as if it had been there the entire time. Crystal clear water flowed through coral arrangements, into shining pools of ichor. Apis was clutching to the rail, staring out over the place.

"Could this be…?" Luffy nodded.

"That's right. This is the place that Ryuuji wanted to come home to. The dragon's nest."

"So this is…" She trailed off as she spotted a blot on the water. She cried out and vaulted over the rail, running towards the body. "RYUUJI!"

"Oi, oi, Apis!" Usopp shouted. The whole straw hat crew ran towards her, while Luffy turned to the captains of the ships.

"Go to your crews." He said to Arlong, Kuro and Gin. "Keep an eye on them. Allow them to wander, but tell them that if they take anything, if they harm even one hair on a Sennenryuu's head, they answer directly to me. Understand?" The three nodded and ran off. Luffy sprinted to catch up with the group. When he got there, Apis was screaming at the dragon's corpse, halted when the water reached her knees because of the devil fruit.

"It seems like coincidence…" Nami began. "But the place where Ryuuji fell turned out to be the dragon's nest. I wonder if that means he can rest in peace." Luffy nodded.

"He can. Before he sank, he told me that his wish had come true." Usopp glanced to and fro, taking in all the sights.

"So, this is the dragon's nest. There sure are a lot of strange looking rocks." Sanji kicked at a loose pebble.

"I bet these are ryuukotsu." Usopp let out a confused sound. Sanji pointed up at one of the rock formations. "Look here. Doesn't this formation look like a dragon?" Usopp looked around, finally noticing what he was saying.

"Well… yeah, but… WHY are the rocks shaped like dragons?"

"Because for these thousand years, they were under the ocean." Said Nami. "Their bodies became calcified."

"I see…"

"Did you understand a word of that?" Zoro asked. Usopp shrugged.

"Nope, not a single word!" Nami sighed and facepalmed.

"When elephants die, they go to a place called, 'the elephant's graveyard', correct? Maybe that's what this place is… the dragon's graveyard."

"The dragon's graveyard…" Nojiko murmured.

"NO! That's not true!" Apis shouted from the water. "Ryuuji said that he'd get better if he went here! This CAN'T be a graveyard!"

"Apis…" Nami began. Luffy stepped forward.

"Ryuuji… was a lost Sennenryuu. For a thousand years, he was all alone. But then, you found him, Apis." Apis looked up, tears in her eyes. "He said to me that out of all of his thousand years, the years with you were the ones that he treasured the most."

"Luffy… can you really understand what they're saying?" Nami asked. Luffy nodded.

"Yes, I can."

"Oh, cut that out!" Usopp protested.

"But it's true! I really can understand them!" Luffy retorted.

"Liar…" Apis mumbled. Luffy jerked his head to her, only to realize she wasn't talking to him. "Ryuuji, you liar. We've found the dragon's nest… if we've found the dragon's nest, then open your eyes! Get better again!" She broke down, bawling helplessly into her sleeve. Luffy thought for a minute or two, before coming up with an idea that would placate her.

"Ryuuji wasn't lying." He began. "He said to me that Sennenryuu have to come to the dragon's nest every thousand years… to be reborn." Apis jerked her head up. Luffy stretched out his senses, and when he'd found what he wanted, pointed at an egg underneath one of the stone dragons. "Look over there!" Apis followed his gaze.

The egg throbbed once, twice…

And then it broke, revealing a newborn dragon. Apis gasped loudly.

"A baby Sennenryuu!" She exclaimed. The baby was quickly surrounded by fully grown dragons, talking too quickly for Luffy to make out what they were saying. The babe shifted its gaze to stare at Apis, and cried out.

" _It's alright, Apis. I'm better._ " The babe cried. Luffy's eyes shot open.

'HOLY SHIT I WAS RIGHT IT'S RYUUJI!'

" _Do not cry for me, Apis. I'm better._ " Ryuuji called. Apis cried unabashedly, nodding to Ryuuji. She slowly began to work her way up the hill, and so could not hear Ryuuji calling out. But Luffy could. " _Straw-hat boy! Meet us behind Gunkan Island once this is over!_ " Luffy nodded.

"So you see, Apis…" Nami began again, unaware of any of the byplay, "This isn't just the dragon's graveyard. It's a place… that connects them with new life."

"Thank you, everyone." Apis nodded to every person present. "When I first heard Ryuuji ask to return to this place, I thought I had an idea of what this place was, and why he wanted to return so badly. But I was wrong… it's so much more wonderful than I imagined. I think I understand now why our ancestors built that temple." She looked up at the raven-haired boy. "Thank you, Luffy." Luffy just nodded. She then grinned mischievously. "Now, let's get back to the village! I bet the villagers are scared out of their wits!"

"Yeah!" Luffy cheered. "Man, am I hungry! Sanji, make us something good!"

"Yeah, sure."

"With lots of meat! Meat!"

"I'll have vegetables and a big pile of bean sprouts!"

"Like I haven't heard that one before, Usopp."

"Hehe! But this place is just incredible! Are all of these really Sennenryuu?"

"Looks like it."

"So much for the ryuukotsu, wouldn't you say, Nami-swan? If all the bodies are like this, it'll turn out to be just another fairytale."

"So, that whole 'elixir of eternal youth' thing…?"

"A dream within a dream. With everything covered in coral like this, it's impossible to get at their bones."

"Guess you're right."

"The marines were just wasting their time."

* * *

"Bwu-he! Bwu-he! Bwu-heh-heh-heh-heh!" Nelson Royale attempted to cough out all the water in his lungs, lying belly-first on the ground, before chuckling menacingly as he watched the straw-hats walk away. "Guehehehe! You pathetic fools! I won't die that easily! I have to thank you for showing me this place! But, not just yet!" He leered over at a cluster of the dragons. "Sennenryuu! With this many, I can have as much ryuukotsu as I want!" A crunch of stone prompted him to look behind him.

"MOVE." Erik growled, sopping wet and without his trademark haircurl.

"Erik, look! A whole flock of Sennenryuu!" He pointed out at the flock. "I'll pay more! Let's make another deal! With a live Sennenryuu, we can extract the elixir-"

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Erik screamed, slashing forward and into Nelson Royale, severing his spine. He was dead before he hit the ground. The straw-hats, however, were alerted that all was not well on lost island. Luffy turned to see Erik standing on the ridge, pruning his hair back into its singular curl, a vein on his forehead throbbing angrily.

"Straw-hat…" He growled.

* * *

 _Author's note:_

 _1\. Some of you might get this, but this is from the scene of Space Battleship Yamato 2199 episode 5 or 6._

As always leave reviews!

ElderH


	30. Chapter 30: Entering the Grand Line

Here is chapter 30 for you guys. Sorry for the late update but my hours at work changed so now instead of working from 5 AM I now start work at 1 AM and get off at about 10 PM, so if the update is late that is why as my work schedule will be like this till about mid-January. I try to do the updates on every Tuesday.

[ _Creature speak]_

'Thought'

"Speech"

 **:Demon speech:**

disclaimer: See heading to chapter 1.

* * *

CHAPTER 30: ENTERING THE GRANDLINE

"What the hell!" Luffy exclaimed, shocked to see that the mercenary was still alive. "I thought you were dead already!" Erik snarled.

"If that fat tub of lard can wash up on shore, then so can I." He said in a calm, quiet voice. "But I have to thank you for what you've done." He lifted his arms to gaze out from the top of the hill. "Behold! The beautiful radiance of lost island… isn't it wonderful?" Luffy quirked an eyebrow.

"THIS is the source of the elixir of eternal youth… the ryuukotsu!" Erik grinned savagely. "But! With the ryuukotsu all calcified like this, there's no way you can get at the ryuukotsu!" Erik smirked. "Ah, but you seem to be forgetting the bounty of the LIVING Sennenryuu right in front of us." He gestured out to where the Sennenryuu flew, and chattered, and mated. "Very well, then. How about this: I'm tired of this meaningless fighting. You've more than proven your strength, and if either of us were to fight the other, I have no doubt neither of us would win. So, why don't we simply share this good fortune, and eliminate the need to fight?"

"Not interested." Luffy responded automatically, without any prior thinking.

"Don't you want eternal life!" Erik shouted.

"Don't want it." Said Luffy.

"LIAR! There isn't a man alive that doesn't fear death! And for us, the men who have eaten the devil fruits, we already have a foot and a half into the world of hell! There's no way that you don't fear death!" Erik screamed. Sanji snorted and tapped away his ashes.

"That's what you'd think…" Zoro grinned.

"If this guy does what he's set out to do, then he'll die with a smile on his face."

"I don't fear death because I am death." Luffy says summoning his scythe. Erik jerked back shocked at seeing Luffy before calming himself with a wave of a hand.

"You are the Reaper aren't you? Fine, then. Then you shall all stay put while I claim the ryuukotsu for myself!"

"NOOOO!" Apis screamed as she rushed forward.

"Stay put, you little pest!" Erik whipped a razor wind at Apis. Usopp only barely managed to tackle Apis out of the way.

"Apis! are you alright?" The girl nodded. "You shouldn't be so reckless!" Apis looked up from Usopp's belly and glared daggers at Erik.

"Even if it's reckless, I know that I have to protect them! This is a sacred place for the Sennenryuu! I won't let murderers like him come here and defile this land with their blood and greed! I will protect this place… FOREVER!" She screamed the last word enough that every Sennenryuu in the area stopped what they were doing to look at her. Luffy felt a slight wind blow up, enough to topple his hat off his head. When he bent down to pick it up, his eyes widened.

"What…?" Luffy breathed. Inside of the cup of the hat were three green leaves, still throbbing with life.

"So, you still intend to stop me…" Erik growled, glancing around at the assembled crew. "Then you shall all die HERE! Kama kama no WHIRLWIND SCYTHE!" An X-shaped blast of wind flew out from his fingertips. Luffy merely growled and waved his hand. A shield of water rose from a nearby creek, negating the dangerous attack. Erik's miniscule eyes widened. "What!"

"Stay back, everyone. This one is mine." Luffy cracked his knuckles. "I made a promise to Ryuuji." He focused back on the mercenary. "You were wrong on one thing, okama. If you and me truly fought… there would be no contest. Nothing you can possibly do could beat a man who has eaten two devil fruits." Erik's eyes widened.

"What!" Luffy stretched out his right hand during the man's shock.

"But, I am not going to use my devil fruit powers on you." Luffy says as he re-summons his scythe startling Erik again. Luffy's scythe has black mist falling from it as Luffy bends his knees. Luffy lunges at Erik and twists his scythe and hits the back side of his scythe into Erik's gut thus sending him flying off into the sky.

"UWAAAAAAAAAH..." His scream faded into the distance. There was silence…

"We… we did it!" Apis cheered with overflowing joy. Luffy smirked.

"I'm just surprised he didn't try to dodge. He must have been more surprised than I thought." Luffy looked over where Apis was staring, to see practically the whole island huddled over a ridge, staring with shocked fascination at the Sennenryuu flock. "Heh. Bet they thought they were just legends." Apis ran over to them, grinning.

"Hey, come on! Bet they're scared out of their minds right now!" Nami giggled a bit at that as she waved the rest of the crew over.

"Gin, Kuro, Arlong, go and tell your crews to prepare to set sail. I doubt this island stays topside for very long." The three nodded and ran off to spread the word. Luffy ran back towards his original crew, grinning all the way.

* * *

"SET SAIL! HOIST ANCHOR! GET OFF YOUR ASSES AND ADJUST THE SAILS!" Gin roared to his crew, aboard the Black Pearl for the ride up reverse mountain.

Luffy and the others approached the group of islanders surrounding Apis. Apis looked up as the group let Luffy through.

"You wanna come with, Apis?" Apis shook her head.

"I had a lot of fun with you guys. I really want to come with… but I've decided to stay on the island." Apis looked up to Bokuden, who was by her side. "I've decided to learn our customs and ways from grandpa Bokuden. And then, just as our ancestors protected the Sennenryuu, I'll protect the dragon's nest. I'll wait for the day that all the baby Sennenryuu come back to this island." Usopp scratched his head.

"But, wait, the next time they come back…" He quickly did the math on his fingers. "Won't that be in another thousand years?" Sanji conked him on the head.

"Idiot. Don't say stuff to ruin her dream." Apis shook her head.

"Oh, no, I know that I won't be around that long. But my children will, or their children. And we'll protect this island, forever!" Luffy grinned.

"Alright everyone! Let's set sail!" Luffy shouts.

"Yeah!" The crews shout.

* * *

The Iowa starts to set sail. Everyone is out on deck at the stern when Eric comes running up as well as Iowa.

"Captain!"

"Yes Eric?"

"We have two sonar contacts coming for us. A huge one and a small on." Eric says panting.

"Really?"

"Yes." When Eric says that two geysers of water appear. One larger than the other and one a little larger than the Iowa. Everyone stares to see two sea kings and they start to panic.

"Angel! Waver!" Luffy yells smiling, making the crews stop and stare at their captain.

 _[Hello my liege.]_ The two greet and bow their heads to Luffy to the surprise of the crews.

 _[I thought I said to call me either Lucifer or Luffy.]_

 _[Sorry Lucifer.]_

 _[Sorry Luffy.]_

 _[It's okay. I see you found Waver Angel.]_

 _[Yes Lucifer I did.]_

 _[What is it that you need me for Luffy?]_ Waver asks.

 _[You are going to be an experiment for me and Angel. I told her that if I give her some of my blood if it mixes with hers on a cut she will be able to change size but since she is so huge I didn't want to try it without trying it on someone smaller. If this works you will be able to change size as well.]_ Luffy says and Waver's eyes widen.

 _[Really?]_

 _[Yes. So I am going to cut you then me and bleed into your wound.]_

 _[Okay.]_ Waver says. Everyone watches as Luffy summons his Nodachi and charges at Waver and Gives him a small cut much to the surprise of everyone then they watch Luffy cut himself and they panic as they watch him bleed on to Waver's wound. He jumps back onto the ship.

"Lucifer!" Nami screams but they watch as the wounds on Waver and Luffy heal to the shock of the crew. They watch Waver flail about then he lands on his back and then he stops. He opens his eyes.

"Waver try changing size." Luffy says so the crew knows what's going on. They watch as Waver grows bigger but no more, he is about half of Angel's size.

"It worked! Angel now it's your turn." Luffy yells jumping at her and does the same thing but does it three more times due to the size of Angel. She is able to change to any size. She shrinks to the original size of Waver and shrinks again and she barely towers over the railing of the Iowa.

 _[Thank you Luffy now I can protect your island.]_ Waver says and he swims off.

 _[Thank you Lucifer now I can travel with you.]_ Angel says and Iowa gasps.

"What is it Iowa?" Usopp asks trembling.

"My father did this so that Angel can travel with us throughout the Grand Line." Iowa says shocking the crew.

"Luffy is that true?"Nojiko asks.

"Yes I asked Angel if she wanted to travel with us. And she wants to." Luffy says as Angel puts her head near the ship and Luffy walks up to her and puts his hand on her nose.

"You have a weird ability Luffy." Zoro says from leaning against the rear deck gun of the Iowa.

"So that is a motto I kind of live by. I don't do normal." Luffy smiles. He walks over to a box and pulls out a phone.

"Stern deck to bridge! All engines ahead! Set course for Reverse Mountain!" Luffy says and hangs the phone up and the ship sets sail for Reverse mountain with the other ships.

* * *

"Nami-swaaaan! My report of love~~~!" Sanji yelled down from the crow's nest. "I see a massive patch of rain clouds up ahead! And looks like there's a thunderstorm underneath them… I think I see the rest of the ships circling around in them!" Nami looked down at her map.

"Looks like we're back on track. We should be able to see the red line soon."

Nami rolled her eyes and glanced down at her map. Her eyes narrowed.

"Wait… is this…?" She turned to walk away. "Group meeting! In the conference room! Now!"

"Yes, Nami-swaaaan!"

"Look at this." Nami slammed the map onto the conference room table. "I've heard the rumors, but it's here on the map as well. If it's true, then the entrance to the grand line is a mountain." Everybody in the room, sans Luffy, perked their heads up at that.

"What? The mountain…?" Gin asked.

"We have to crash through the mountain?"

"The hell…?" Sanji muttered.

"We'll sink." Johnny and Yosaku scream.

"Look here." Nami pointed towards small the canal lines. "I thought it was crazy too, but there are canals drawn on the mountainside, which must mean we have to climb it." Luffy smirked, but said nothing. He wanted to see if they'd figure it out on their own.

"The hell are you talking about? Even if there WAS a canal, it's impossible for a ship to climb a mountain." Zoro stated resolutely.

"Are you sure you're not reading that map wrong…?" Nami felt the vein on her forehead throb.

"No! I'm positive this is what the map says!"

"You got that map from Buggy, right? You sure you want to trust it?" Usopp mumbled. Luffy smirked.

"I'd trust it. After all, Buggy wouldn't navigate by a faulty map. He's not that suicidal. And besides, he's been to the grand line before, so he'd know if it was wrong." Nami jerked her head up.

"Hey, Lucifer. You've been kinda quiet. You think this is right?"

"Of course I've been quiet. And yeah, I know it's right. Shanks told me so." Usopp ran into the room, panting.

"Hey, guys! Get to the bridge, I need help! The steering wheel's frozen up!"

"Idiot. What did you do?"

"I did nothing! The current's too strong!" Nami jerked her head up.

"Wait, say that again?"

"I said that the current's too strong!" Nami's eyes widened, and she snapped her fingers.

"Of course! That's it!" Luffy smiled.

"Finally figured it out?" Nami looked over at him.

"You knew? The whole time?"

"Of course! I'm intimately connected with the sea! Of course I would know the minute it happened, that and I have been to the Grand Line before by going this same way." He stood and walked over to the map, tracing the canal with his finger. "See the mountain? On each side of it, in the four blues, there are massively strong currents flowing into each side. This causes a polarization flip, of sorts, for Reverse Mountain, so that instead of down, water flows UP. This wouldn't happen if the mountain wasn't a Winter Island, though. All four currents flow up the canals, and when they meet at the top, they splash together and flow out the fifth canal, into the grand line." He closed his eyes and focused on the sea. "There's a catch, though. The canal's pretty narrow, and, like Usopp found out, once the current catches you, your path is pretty much set in. if you don't get it exactly right, you smash straight into the red line… and are completely obliterated." Silence followed his words. He then grinned, feeling the pensive mood. "But hey! You've got me! I can guide us through, even WITH the current! And the Iowa, Instead of using the rudder we use the engines by having more power to one than the other and vice-versa. We've got nothing to worry about!" Zoro scoffed, though the cloud over the group was gone.

"I ain't ever heard of anything like that. Ships riding up mountains." Sanji smiled wistfully.

"I've heard something."

"About Reverse mountain?" Arlong asked.

"Nope. I heard from old man Zeff that almost half of the wannabes are killed just trying to get into the grand line. So I already know it ain't easy to get in." Luffy shivered with excitement.

"Ooh, this is getting me pumped! We're not even in, and the grand line is trying to kill us! I'm so excited!" The group heard the rain intensify.

Luffy created four water clones out of the air.

"Go get to the other ships and make sure they don't crash! I don't want anybody dying on me!"

"Yes, sir!" They charged off into the downpour. Luffy smiled and walked out onto Iowa's bridge wing, basking in the rush of power from the rain.

"Iowa… we're almost there. We're almost back to the grand line…! Back with adventure!" Luffy grinned. "Can you feel it, Iowa? The aura of power! It feels almost like the grand line is welcoming us back, welcoming us with open arms!"

"I feel it, father. I feel it in my soul." Luffy laughed and danced about in the rain with his daughter, looking very much like a madman.

"Adventure! Going back! This is where things change! This is where the fruit of all my years of preparation pay off!" He pumped his fist. "The pirates, the marines, the world government, I'll stop them all! So what if they try to kill me! I'll just stop them first! So come on, world! I'm right here!" He turned to the looming red line, towering over him like a monstrous deity. "BRING IT ON!" He roared, into the pouring rain, to the world. And, just for a moment, Luffy thought he could see a few green leaves being buffeted by the winds.

"The grand line… not a single one of my plans could have foreseen this…" Kuro murmured as they shot up the mountain. "I could not have possibly seen me entering the greatest battleground in the world…"

"The grand line… once cut, twice careful, eh?" Gin grinned as the water splashed his face. "Let's hope I'm a bit luckier under Luffy's command…"

"The grand line… my old home…" Arlong spoke, running his hand along the rail. "I swore I'd never come back to this place, yet here I am… Jinbei… captain… would you be proud of who I am today…?"

"To sail the seas again but under a new chain of command." Davy Jones says letting the rain hit his face.

"I see it! That crack in the mountain!" Nojiko shouted from the crow's nest radio, binoculars slammed to her face. "Luffy! We're drifting to the right!" Luffy waved his hands, and they were back on track. With nary a hitch, they passed through the narrow gates, and into the canal.

"WE DID IT!" Sanji and Usopp roared, dancing a merry jig on the deck.

"And now, we just head straight to the peak!" Nami cheered, throwing off her raincoat to expose the tank top underneath. Luffy grinned.

"I can see one piece already…" He whispered. There were smiles everywhere on the Iowa, as they all contemplated their futures…

"YOU BASTARDS!"

Until Erik leaped out of the hold and onto the rail, stuck in an unsightly squint because of his missing sunglasses. Everybody froze.

"Eh?"

"Uh-oh."

"The okama fruit guy…"

"Bastard, you're still alive?"

"You don't give up…"

"SHUT UP!" Erik roared. "You have crossed me for the last time! thanks to you, my dream of gaining the ryuukotsu was ruined!" He pointed at Luffy. "But I will not let it end like that! I will at least have the pleasure of taking your five billion beli head! SURRENDER NOW!" Luffy merely stared at the mercenary.

"What should we do…?" Sanji whispered.

"If he uses that kamaitachi thing here, who knows what he'll destroy?"

"And we don't have any room to move, either…" answered Zoro. Erik laughed menacingly.

"Well, well! Not one of you can lay a finger on me! Hahahahahaha!" Nami glanced down, and had an idea. She pointed to the sky.

"Look! Ryuukotsu!" Erik whipped his head to the side. And with that, Nami punted him in the chest. With a strangled yelp, Erik fell overboard and into the rushing waves. He skipped a few times over the surface, before settling underwater. She grinned. "Bye bye now!" Everybody present thumped their palms.

"Oh! Shoulda thought of that!" they said as one.

"Since he's a hammer, he won't be bothering us anymore!"

Usopp laughed. "and even if he could, this current's too choppy!" Sanji had hearts in his eyes.

"That's my clever Nami-san!" He swooned. Luffy's eye brow started to twitch. Makino covered her smirk at that was directed at her son, but focused on something else.

"Look! There's the peak right there!" She pointed upwards, and sure enough, a spray of rainbow-tinted water shone in the sun. the Iowa shot into this spray and began surfing down the final canal. Luffy sat atop Iowa's lead deck gun, filled with the same childish glee that he had felt the first time he traveled down reverse mountain.

"The greatest ocean in the world… the grand line! The ocean of dreams!" He pumped his fist. "WE'RE HERE!"

* * *

As always leave reviews.

ElderH


	31. Chapter 31: Meeting Laboon and Crocus

Here is chapter 31 of Luffy and USS Iowa.

 _ **Reviewer answers:**_

 ** _Captain James H00k: When I do get to the Marine Ford arc that will not be following canon, so do keep an eye out for that chapter. I am now writing the Alabasta arcs, so Marine Ford is still a little way off. And I want to thank you since you have become my number one reviewer and the insights that you always mention I appreciate, because then I try to work those ideas in, so I thank you for that. Now as to Baroque Works, you'll have to just wait and see._**

Disclaimer: See heading to chapter 1.

* * *

CHAPTER 31: MEETING LABOON AND CROCUS

"WOO-HOO!" Luffy cheered as the chain of ships soared down the mountain, straight down through the clouds they just climbed through. "Hahaha! This is great!" The giddy happiness exuding from him was contagious, as nearly all of the straw hats sported face-splitting grins. "We're finally here!"

"Grooooooooooaaa…" A low moaning sound echoed out from below. Zoro frowned.

"Hey, did you hear that?"

"What!?" Nami shouted.

"I just heard a strange noise!"

"Must've been the wind!"

"No, I heard it too!" Dragon shouted from the bridge wing. "Sounded like a foghorn!"

"There're a lot of rock formations that could've made that noise!" Nami shouted back.

"But what if it's not!?" Usopp retorted. Nami had no response that wouldn't devolve into a 'did not, did so' fight. The point was moot, anyway, as a shadow rose up in the cloud. Usopp squinted and adjusted his goggles, trying to make out the shape.

"OI! I think I see a mountain up ahead!"

"A mountain!? It can't be!" Nami shouted to the sniper.

"But I can see it from here, Nami-san!" Sanji shouted from his position hanging from the ropes.

"There shouldn't be anything from here to the twin capes but open sea!" Luffy's eyes widened, and he jerked his head to the four ships behind of them.

"Oh, shit…!" He whispered. He jumped up and inhaled, before beginning to scream. "STRAW HAT ARMADA, HARD TO PORT! AS SOON AS YOU GET OUT OF THE CANAL, HARD TO PORT! HARD TO PORT!" He raced back in to the bridge and up to the steering wheel, ripping it out of Johnny's hands, just as they shot out of the cloud.

"UWAAAAAAAAAA!" Everybody on each ship screamed. Suddenly, there was a flurry of activity as each ship tried to dodge out of the way of the massive whale.

"It's not a mountain! It's a black wall!" Sanji screamed.

"Wrong! It's-!" Nami shouted.

"Then what the hell is it!?" Zoro cut her off.

"IT'S A WHALE!" Luffy screamed over the din. "It hasn't seen us yet, so hard to port!" The slope evened out, and Luffy whipped the steering wheel to the side, whip-lashing everybody aboard. 'Hmm… we're dodging it.'

With an angry roar, the whale began swallowing the sea.

"AAAAAAHHH! WE'RE GOING TO BE EATEN!" Usopp screamed, clutching onto the railing with all his might. Luffy growled and leaped out from the ship, into the open sea. With a parting scream, the five ships were devoured by the behemoth. With lightning-fast speed, the straw-hat captain climbed up Laboon's scars and onto its back.

"What the heck is this?" Luffy asks as he finds a door on a whale. He leaped for it and wrenched it open, disappearing into the whale's insides before it submerged under the water, all traces of pandemonium gone.

* * *

"What do you think?"

"'What do I think', he says." Sanji snarked. Zoro didn't even notice, he was too baffled already.

"We clearly just got swallowed by a whale."

"Is this a dream…?" Usopp whispered, too stunned by the inexplicable sky and small island floating in front of them.

"Yeah. Probably a dream." Zoro answered.

"I'd go with we all just went crazy. Crazy sounds good right about now." Gin offered, the five ships moored around each other. All of the crews were dead silent, for really, what could they say to this?

"We COULD all be having a mass hallucination… though I have no plans to figure out how to get out of this…" Kuro tucked his glassed in his breast pocket, kneading the bridge of his nose. "This is why I never went to the grand line… things were so much simpler back in East Blue…"

"So, the house on that island…?" Nami asked.

"An illusion." The sea began to rise and part, as a massive squid rose from the depths.

"Ah… and this?" There was a moment's pause, before Gin, Nami, Johnny, Yosaku, Nojiko, Merry, Kaya and Usopp screamed in unison.

"A GIANT SQUID!" The fighters tensed, ready to strike…

Before the door on the house was flung open, and three harpoons shot out at a dazzling speed, punching holes in the squid. With nary a sound, it fell back dead. Sanji smirked.

"Looks like someone's home."

* * *

Luffy strolled down the metal passage, whistling aimlessly.

"Man, how does all of this exists in a whale?"  
Luffy felt Laboon begin to tilt, so he quickly altered the cohesion of his water to allow him to stick. Luffy tapped his chin as the walkway opened up to a wider chamber. "Now, how do I find my crew's and get out of here?" Luffy asks but sees two people with guns aiming at the whale innards.

"STOP THAT!" He roared running up to them as they soared out through the door. Almost immediately, he spotted his ships. Without letting those two see him he quickly changed directions and landed aboard the Flying Dutchman. He looked over at Davy Jones and nodded.

"Yo."

"Good to see you're back with us. Who're those two weirdos you brought with?" The old soul ferry man asked. Luffy looked back over at the two, who were desperately trying to keep themselves and their bazookas afloat.

"My guess? Whalers. They've got bazookas with enough firepower to blow a hole in the whale's stomach, and they were plotting something before I knocked them in. Somebody toss them a line before they digested!" Zoro quickly picked up a rope ladder and threw it to the two, and they wasted no time scrambling aboard. Luffy looked about, and saw that the Dutchman was fully crewed by fishmen and humans.

"So, I see you found a crew Jones."

"Yeah. There were a few mermen I ran into who wanted to join as well some others." Jones grinned. "And by hell, if I ain't infatuated with this little beauty! She's practically brand new for use thanks to your crew and the repairs." Luffy turned away from him and re-boarded the Iowa.

"I"m glad to hear it." Said Luffy distractedly, taking in the sight of the two new comers. He absently noted that Sanji was drinking in the girl's looks in a completely different way, if the heart in his eye was anything to go by. 'Always the horndog, eh, Sanji?'

The girl felt the hard gaze on her, and looked up to see her attacker, staring at her with an emotion that she couldn't quite place. It wasn't lust, or at least, not the kind of lust the blonde staring hungrily at her had. It wasn't hatred, she knew that; why, she didn't know. Whatever the reason, it was making her distinctly uncomfortable. Nami looked up when she felt the boat still, and saw that the stomach acid ocean was calm.

"Ah! Look! The whale's calmed down!" She exclaimed.

"Looks like it. Maybe the old man finally did him in." Gin pondered.

"Maybe." Zoro grunted. "So. We saved your asses, now who are you?" The girl inched away from the infatuated cook, to mutter to her partner.

"Mr. 9, these are pirates!" She hissed.

"I can see that, miss Wednesday!" Mr. 9 answered back. "But, I think we would convince them… probably…" Crocus slapped a foot down on the metal floors.

"Are you two scoundrels still here!?" He shouted. Everybody present jerked their heads up.

"Don't make me repeat myself! As long as I'm still here, I won't let you lay a single finger on Laboon!" Crocus shouted. Miss Wednesday and her partner smirked and slowly stood, dragging their bazookas up with them.

"You may say that, but we cannot retreat!"

"Yes, this whale is our mission!" Mr. 9 shouted. "We won't let you interfere with our whaling anymore!" The two aimed their weapons as one. "We'll blow a hole in its stomach! Let 'er rip, baby!"

The two fired as one, as Crocus began running at the shots.

"Cease your pathetic resistance!"

"If you want to protect the whale that badly, just try that again!" Mr. 9 crowed as Miss Wednesday cackled. Luffy arched an eyebrow.

He leaped up, and slammed the two together, knocking them out. He stepped over their bodies and jerked a thumb at them. "Tie them up." Two nameless Black Cats jumped up and began roping the two up. "Let's head over to the old man's island. I bet he's got quite a story to tell, if he's willing to take two cannons to the face for the whale." The five crews nodded.

"Yes, captain!" They chimed as one, as they leapt to adjust various sails and ropes. Luffy looked up at the whale's stomach and smiled sadly.

* * *

"Thank you. You've helped me immensely." Said Crocus, relaxing in his lawn chair. Luffy nodded.

"It's no trouble at all. I have… a duty, I suppose you could call it, to protect intelligent sea life. And, even if I didn't, blowing a hole in something's stomach… it's just not something I want to see." Crocus nodded.

"Regardless of why you did it, I still thank you." Gin looked at the old man with a raised eye brow.

"So, what's the deal with the whale? Why're these punks after it?"

"These two scoundrels are from a nearby town." Crocus kicked their bundle for good measure. "They're after the whale's meat. Laboon could probably feed their town for two or three years, at least." Nami looked over, curious.

"Laboon?" She asked questioningly.

"That's the whale's name." Crocus replied. "He's a house whale. They inhabit West Blue, and are the largest species of whale in the world. How could I possibly let him become food?" Luffy nodded.

"To see a house whale, let alone one this size in the Grand Line is pretty odd, old man. There has to be a story behind it." Crocus looked at Luffy and nodded.

"You seem pretty interested in my tale." Luffy smiled.

"Of course! I am, how you say, very invested in history. It's what made me who I am today." Zoro had to hide a secretive grin at that. "And besides, what are all of our lives, except stories that have not yet been told, songs that have never parted lips, books that have never touched paper?" Crocus couldn't help but grin at that.

"That's a romantic view of life… but I like it nonetheless. It reminds me of an old friend of mine." "But you're right. There is a tale behind Laboon. The tale of his being in the Grand Line… the tale of why he continues to bash his head against the red line, hoping that one day, it will crumble… and the tale of why he faces reverse mountain and bellows… all of these tales are intertwined in the same reason."

"A reason?" Nami echoed. Crocus nodded.

"Yes… for you see, Laboon is a whale, with the heart and feelings of a person. And he has been waiting earnestly for a very dear group of pirates to return here… for fifty years…" Luffy smiled sadly as the rest of the crew let out various noises of shock and surprise.

"F-fifty years!?" Usopp exclaimed. Crocus nodded.

"I'll tell you all of this now… for this is Laboon's story."

* * *

"Man, this water pipe is incredible!" Usopp exclaimed as they sailed down the tube of sheet metal and rusted welding. Zoro scoffed.

"It's amazing that he's still alive after all this was made."

"I dunno, Laboon's pretty big." Gin mused, staring around at the creation. "He probably doesn't have that many organs out in all these extremities, other than blubber, blubber and more blubber. If he was careful, I could see this happening. Hey gramps!" He shouted down to crocus, sailing alongside them in his island ship. "Was this more of your 'having fun'?"

"This is my 'doctor' fun." He answered.

"Doctor? You're a doctor?" Nami asked, somewhat impressed. Crocus nodded.

"I'm Laboon's doctor, yes. A while ago, I also used to run a clinic out on the main island. I was even a ship's doctor, years ago." Luffy laughed.

"Wow! That crew must have been first class, if you were able to do all this!" Crocus smirked secretively.

"Oh, you have NO idea, straw-hat boy…" He slowed to a stop near a tall ladder, and began pulling himself up it. "Unfortunately, my ship's doctor days are long over. Unlike all you young-ins', I don't have the time or the energy to go around doing idiotic things anymore." He glanced back as he reached the wheel. "Why is there so many of you, anyway? Pirates don't usually work together… you'd have to split the loot, then…" Luffy grinned.

"What can I say? I'm extra convincing!" Crocus grinned.

"Is that so…" And he spun the wheel, as the metal door in Laboon's side slowly creaked open.

"OPEN SKY!" The straw hat armada cheered as one. Luffy absently noted both Miss Wednesday and the crown-guy waking up and untying their ropes. He pretended not to notice.

"Man, Laboon is really something… waiting for fifty years… those lousy pirates sure are making him wait a long time." Usopp mused. Sanji smacked him upside the head.

"Idiot. This _is_ the grand line, y'know? If they never came back, then they're dead." Sanji let out a cloud of smoke. "There's no use waiting for them anymore, after this long."

"Yeah… it's been fifty years, there's no point." Nami concurred. "I guess that just shows how unpredictable and chaotic this untamed sea is going to get."

"To think, this noble whale has waited this long…" Arlong murmured. "It truly shows the incredible strength of will that creatures of the sea have. To believe in such fragile humans, long after waiting becomes moot…" Usopp rounded on them.

"How can you heartless jerks say that!? You don't know that they're dead! They might still come back! It's such a good story… a whale that continues to believe in his nakama's promise… isn't that right, old man!?" Crocus rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Yes… but the truth is crueler than you can believe. It was all part of their plan… those guys ran away from the grand line." The straw hat crew gasped.

"No way… those guys actually tried to abandon this whale?!" Kaya said angrily surprising some of the crew.

"Those bastards…" Arlong growled. "It's times like these that make me realize why I hate humans all over again… those spineless, oath-less bastards…" Nami's eyes widened as she ignored everything Arlong had said.

"But, they tried to leave the Grand Line… that would mean that they tried to cross the Calm Belt, right?" Crocus nodded.

"Even if they survived crossing the Calm Belt, they would never willingly return to the Grand Line. The seasons, the weather, the currents, even the winds, they are all completely unpredictable. Common logic is worthless in this ocean. The terrors of the Grand Line quickly overwhelm the weak-hearted."

"So, those weak-hearted shitheads, without a thought to their promise or your own life, packed up and hightailed it out of the ocean." Luffy was staring off into the sky, vaguely hearing their words.

"I can kinda understand where they're coming from… my first trip was a disaster… but if they had a stake here, then why didn't they come and hold up their promise!?" Gin shouted. "I may be a pirate, but at least I have some honor! I would at least have tried to come back here to tell him myself!"

"But, if you know all of this, then why haven't you told him?" Nami questioned. "The whale understands human speech, right?"

"I did tell him." Crocus answered. "But he refused to listen to me."

"That was the first night Laboon faced Reverse Mountain and bellowed. He began battering himself against the rocks of the red line the same time." Crocus continued on. "He still believes that they'll return from the other side of that wall… he just won't listen to the truth."  
"What a whale…" Sanji murmured.

"He keeps going even when there's no point…" Makino added, feeling rather sympathetic to the giant beast.

"If there was no point, he would have listened to me all those years ago." Said Crocus. "More than anything, he is afraid of losing his reason to wait. His home is in West Blue. And yet, there's no way home for him now. All he ever wanted was to continue being nakama with the people that he followed here."

"Y'know…" Sanji began, puffing out a cloud of smoke. "He may be in this pitiful state… but you were betrayed too, right? This isn't really your problem anymore, is it?"

"Just look at the scars on his head!" Crocus exclaimed. "If he keeps ramming his head against the rocks like that, without a doubt, he will die! We two may have a strange relationship together, but we've spent fifty years together. I'm not about to watch him kill himself!" Luffy cracked his neck, and charged.

"OOOOAOAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" He roared as he pulled a massive amount of water from the sea, solidifying it and grasping it in his hand as he raced up Laboon's side. He could just barely hear his crew's shouts of incredulity about his latest stunt, but frankly, this was how it had to be. He immediately spotted the newest spurting wound, and raced towards it. "Mizu Mizu NO…!" He raised the pillar up… "SPIKE!" …and jammed straight into Laboon's head.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" Oh. That one he COULD hear.

Laboon's body began to tremble.

His eyes began to water.

His mouth began to roar.

"GRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The mighty whale roared furiously as he shook rapidly, trying to dislodge the offending item. Luffy merely held on for dear life. When that failed, the whale leaped high into the air and slammed himself into the water

"HEY, BOY!" Crocus shouted.

"It's okay!" Nami yelled back. "He won't die even if he gets crushed!"

Laboon, however, was furious. The attempt to dislodge the spike only drove it in deeper. The wound was now spurting blood freely, flaking the whale with blood specks.

The water next to Laboon exploded into a massive splash of water as a sea king raises out of the water shocking the whale and everyone else. The sea king is the same size as Laboon and charges and the two start to fight. Luffy allows Laboon to send him out of the water and into the side of the mountain.

Luffy reformed himself and dusted his vest off much to the shock of Crocus and the crews of the four other ships.

"Heh. Idiot." Laboon zoomed at Luffy, smashing him to bits once again. The captain merely reformed and punched Laboon in the eye. That made the whale even angrier, as it slapped at him with its tail. Luffy punted it back a few meters, and retaliated by smashing him into the lighthouse. Amazingly, the structure held. Laboon backed up for a charge, as Luffy grinned. Just as Laboon came close enough for contact…

"It's a tie!" Luffy exclaimed. Laboon halted, confused. Luffy stood and brushed away some dirt flecking his clothes. "Pretty strong, ain't I? Not anybody can fight a massive thing like you! I hurt you pretty good, didn't I? You wanna kick my ass for that, don't you?" Laboon remained still. "I don't have time for the kind of battle that we'd have right now. But this isn't over! We'll have our rematch again someday. Your friends may be dead, but from now on, I'm your rival! We'll fight again someday, to see who is the strongest of the two of us!" Luffy cracked his knuckles. He glanced over to see that the majority of his crew wasn't even trying to hide their grins. "Someday we'll return from the grand line, and I'll be there! And then we finish our fight!" Laboon's eyes teared up. Crocus smiled gently as Laboon threw back his head and crooned.

"And… there!" Luffy dropped his hands and grinned, the globs of paint falling back into the paint cans. The perfect symbol of the Straw Hat Pirates was plastered onto Laboon's forehead. "That's the symbol of our promise to fight! So, until I get back, you can't ram your head over and over and rub that off, or I won't have a rematch with you!" Laboon let out a short blast of air Luffy took to mean an agreement.

* * *

Nami screamed.

Luffy was immediately at the table where she was sitting.

"What's wrong!?" He shouted.

"Nami-swaaan! What is it? If it's food you want, never fe-"

"Can it, Sanji, adults are talking right now!" Luffy snapped. Sanji stood, balancing on one foot and loaded with three massive plates of blue elephant tuna, gob-smacked. Zoro guffawed from his resting place on the Iowa's deck.

"HAHAHA! I gotta remember that one! That shut the ero-cook up fast!" Luffy ignored both of them and turned back to Nami.

"So, miss navigator, what's the problem?"

"The compass is broken!" Nami exclaimed. "It won't point in a single direction!" Luffy blinked, before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Hoo, boy… you honestly didn't know about this before coming with us? Talk about stupid." Nami swung at Luffy's head. The fist merely phased straight through.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Know-it-all!? Then why don't you tell me what's going on!?" She yelled. Luffy winced.

"Geez, no need to shout! It's simple, really. Regular compasses don't work on the Grand Line. There's too much magnetic interference!" Nami drew back, her ire at being insulted gone.

"What? Magnetic interference?" Luffy nodded as Crocus walked up, watching them talk.

"Yeah! The islands here each have their own magnetic field! You can imagine how much that screws regular compasses up, which normally focus on only one field: the North Pole! Add in the storms, the currents, and weather, all of these can change within seconds on the Grand Line! The Grand Line follows its own rules, and you've gotta play by them, or you die." Nami turned pale.

"But, but! How are we supposed to navigate then!? If we can't find our own direction…!" Luffy pulled out his recently pilfered treasure.

"This little baby right here! It's called a Log Pose."

"Log Pose?" Nami repeated.

"It's a special kind of compass made special for the Grand Line. It tracks the magnetic fields of the Grand Line islands. When it settles on one island for a set amount of time, it readjusts to the next island and points in that direction instead, turning the entire sea into one big connect-the-dots." Crocus chuckled.

"An interesting analogy, but an accurate one. How do you know all this? You talk like you've been here before." Luffy grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah, well…I never have told anyone this but I was originally born on the Grand Line, I am from the New World. Then there was this pirate that stayed at my village that I moved to for a long time, and he taught me a lot of stuff. He let me and my crew join him for three years in the New World. He was the one who gave me this hat, too!" Everyone is shocked and Nami nodded.

"Alright… but, Luffy…" She swung at Luffy again. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU HAD THAT!?" Luffy reformed his head.

"Geez, Nami, you're real mean today! Are you having another mood swing or something?" Another punch to the torso. Luffy only barely managed to move the log pose out of the way. "Yeah. Definitely a mood swing."

"You no-good watery bastard!" Sanji growled, having angrily slammed the fish to the table. "How dare you talk to Nami-san like THAT!" He punctuated his words with a punt to the face. Luffy didn't even feel the hit. He did, however, hear the sharp crack of glass. His eyes widened.

"Sanji, if you just did, what I think you just did…" He lowered his hand, to see the log pose in pieces. "Sanji, you utter bastard…" The cook looked at the broken orb with confusion, before grinning sheepishly to a rapidly reddening Nami.

"Ah… oops?" He was sent flying by the combined forces of captain and navigator.

"GO SOAK YOUR HEAD!" They shouted as one. Sanji went screaming into the sea. Luffy pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "God, that guy needs to learn to think with his head instead of his dick all the time. I'm starting to wonder why I wanted him on my crew."

"He's devoted to girls, I get that, but this is ridiculous!" Nami agreed.

"He's going to get us in trouble one day for that…" The two looked at each other, before grinning.

"Hehe. Guess that helped me vent."

"I have to say, a happy Nami is much better than an angry Nami." Luffy grinned back. Nami almost blushed at that. She looked up as a splash of water, Laboon pushed up three waterlogged bodies to the shore. Luffy nodded.

"Looks like the two whalers tried to make a break for it. Let's go have a chat with them. Nami, you try and wheedle out another log pose from crocus. He said he used to be a pirate, so he has to have one lying about somewhere." Nami nodded and ran off to the lighthouse keeper. As Luffy came into hearing range of the three, Sanji was already hitting on Miss Wednesday.

"Allow me, my dear." Sanji held out a hand to the grounded Miss Wednesday.

"Why, thank you." She pulled herself up and began walking side-by-side with Sanji.

"Nice weather we're having, isn't it?" Mr. 9 pulled himself up off the rocks.

"Oi!" He spoke. "I have a request." Sanji glanced back, feeling much less charitable to the male half of the team. Luffy grinned.

"Is that so?"

"Whiskey peak?" Gin repeated, grinning despite himself. "Nice name. I like it… Gin, in Whiskey peak… heheh, if that doesn't beat all…"

"What is it?" Luffy asked, knowing full well what it was.

"It's the town we live in… uh, sir." Mr. 9 said as he knelt before the captain.

"Don't you have a ship of your own? You're asking a bit much from strangers." Arlong stated.

"Sadly, it was destroyed."

"Don't you think you're asking a bit much kindness from us? After all, you DID try to kill the whale." Nami leered, getting in close to the fake king.

"Just who are you guys?" Usopp asked.

"I am a king!" Mr. 9 declared proudly. Nami pulled on his cheek.

"Liar."

"We cannot say!" Miss Wednesday declared, throwing herself to her knees.

"But all we want is to return to our town!" Mr. 9 agreed, also kneeling again.

"We didn't really want to do this kind of underhanded work…"

"But please understand, secrecy is our organization's motto! We truly cannot tell you anything more than what we already have!" Miss Wednesday finished. "We are begging you kind people to help us! We will surely repay your kindness!"

"Don't listen to them." Crocus interjected. "No matter what they say, they're a couple of underhanded sleazebags." Luffy held up a hand to quiet the old man.

"Don't you think you're not the best one to be a judge of the scene?" Luffy asked. Crocus remained silent. "Now, you two… I will say this right now: the log pose that we took from you is broken, thanks to a horn dog cook of ours."

"WHAT!?" They screamed. "YOU BROKE IT!? THAT WAS MINE, YOU KNOW!"

"YOU MADE US THROW OURSELVES AT YOUR FEET WHEN YOU CAN'T EVEN GO ANYWHERE!?" Miss Wednesday screeched. Luffy held up a hand.

"I only said that YOUR log pose is broken. Crocus is giving us another to replace it." The two were groveling and mumbling words of praise in seconds. Luffy strolled up to them. "You two are in a VERY shaky position right now. You're throwing yourselves at our mercy, the mercy of PIRATES, with no bargaining chip, and a history of already pissing us off once by trying to kill Laboon." The two winced. Luffy leaned down into their faces. "A would-be king… and a blue haired girl, who carries herself like a princess…" Miss Wednesday stiffened. "Yes… you interest me, girl… what was your name… Miss Wednesday? I wonder about that, Miss Princess." Miss Wednesday was trembling in her place, fear striking a cold arrow through her heart. Luffy leaned up. "Potter! Fenton!." Two soldiers walked forward carrying guns.

"Yes Admiral?" The two salute.

"Make room on the Iowa for two extra passengers. We will go to this 'Whiskey Peak'."

"Yes sir. Where would you like us to put our prisoners-err I mean our guests?" Lieutenant Potter asks.

"The best we rooms we have." Luffy says with a smirk as Potter and Fenton catch his drift. The two salute and grabbed an arm each(1).

"Are you sure, Luffy?" Zoro asked.

"Positive. But…" Luffy leaned down again to the two. "Just in case you forgot… I am in command of five – count 'em, five – separate pirate ships, all full to the brim of bloodthirsty pirates that answer completely to my beck and call. If you try and betray me… I'd like to see you two make it out in one piece. Are we clear?" The two gulped.

"Y-yes, s-sir!" Mr. 9 stuttered. Luffy grinned and pulled up.

"Alright then! MEN!" The pirates looked up. "Finish your business on land! We set sail in thirty minutes!"

"CAPTAIN!" They all answered back, suddenly pulled into a flurry of activity.

"They really do answer to you… all those powerful pirates, listening to your command…" Miss Wednesday breathed. "Who are you…?" Luffy grinned.

"What, me? I'm strong, is what I am." He flicked his hat. "The man who's going to be the pirate king generally has to be!" They just stared at him with a kind of dumbstruck awe. "Oh yeah!" Luffy gasps and turns around and walks to the water.

"Angel!" Luffy yells. Everyone stops and watches the water break and a sea king appear and it shrinks to be smaller that Laboon yet bigger than the Iowa. It swims closer to Luffy.

 _[Yes Lucifer?]_

 _[I am going to go for a swim to check out an island called Whiskey Peak. Would you like to accompany me?]_ Luffy asks.

 _[Yes I would love to go with you.]_ Angel says happily. Luffy turns to his crew.

"Angel and I will be back in 10 minutes." Luffy says jumping into the water and changing into a sea king the same size as Angel and the two swim off.

"And so, we have two unknowns to factor into my plans…" Kuro murmured, scribbling incomprehensible noted onto a sheet of paper. "I do wish the captain would stop doing this…"

"KAW! KAW!" A loud bird called out. Crocus glanced up.

"Oh? A Carrier Bird?" He asked, intrigued. "That's a surprise. I haven't seen any of those for ages…" A large bird swirled down to the cape, landing in front of Crocus.

"CAW! CAW CAW!" It cried, pushing forward a large bundle it was carrying. Crocus picked it up, hearing the loud jingle of metal. He flipped open the tag, and held it out.

"A package for a 'Kuro of the Thousand Plans'!" Kuro jerked his head up, slightly shocked.

"What? Me?" He pushed himself up and quickly walked over to the old man. "Why is there a carrier bird for me?"

"I don't know, but it's rather unusual in any case. Carrier birds are only used for custom orders, and those haven't been done in ages." Crocus rattled the package. "And from the sounds of it, it seems to be multiple blades." Kuro's eyebrows arched.

"Really…?" He took the package and tore it open. There, lying before him, were a set of Cat Claws.

"Incredible…" Kuro breathed. "He actually did it…" the fur was a deep crimson, almost to the point of turning brown. The blades themselves were easily three and a half feet long, much longer than his original pair, almost to the point of being obscenely unusable, with dark flames stained into the steel. Kuro turned the Cat Claw over to notice the Koban symbol branded into the paw of the glove. Kuro placed the blades under shadow, intrigued, as each of the blades lit up with faintly glowing good-luck symbols racing all along the blades in place of the flames.

"You're not going by halves making sure this blade is lucky, old man…" Kuro murmured, as he picked up the note at the bottom of the package.

" _Thank you for inspiring me. The set's name is Manakineko. I had them appraised, and they told me they would enter it as the twenty-second Fine Blade. Use my final creation well._ "

Kuro placed the card back in the package, slipping the two gloves on.

"Manakineko… Fortune Cat…" He murmured. He whirled around and slashed at the picnic table. The timbers split into five even pieces without a sound. Kuro looked approvingly at the weapon. "The twenty-second fine blade… an impressive gift, to earn for free… thank you, old man…"

* * *

Ten minutes later everyone hears Luffy jump out of the water reverting back to normal and Angel is a little larger than Luffy now. The crew of the Iowa figures that he must have shared some more of his blood with her. Luffy walks up to everyone and grabs Nami and they walk up to Crocus.

"Hey Crocus can you do something for us?" Luffy asks after pulling the two to the side.

"Sure what is it?"

"Can you do a check up on Nami?" Luffy says surprising Nami and Crocus.

"Sure. Follow me." Crocus leads them to the light house. They walk in and he grabs a doctor's bag and pulls a stethoscope out and starts to check Nami.

"Do you know that you are pregnant?" He asks.

"Yes we know." Nami says surprising Crocus.

"So you are the father?" He asks Luffy.

"Yes. Do you know how far she is?"

"From what I can hear I'd say that she is about four maybe five months." Crocus says deep in thought.

"Okay. Thank you Crocus." Nami says and walks out followed by Luffy.

"Everything's ready." Crocus stated. "Have you got the log pose oriented with the map?" Nami nodded.

"Yeah. It's pointing towards Whiskey Peak." Crocus nodded as she stepped aboard. Luffy walked over to the elderly doctor.

"Crocus. If I may speak my mind?" Crocus nodded. "I don't believe that the crew abandoned Laboon." Crocus sighed.

"If that's what you want to believe…"

"Wasn't there a bout of plague going around about fifty years ago?" Luffy asked. "One that, once you caught it, was nigh incurable?" Crocus stiffened.

"My god… you're right… it was further on in the Grand Line, so I didn't have to treat any patients with it, but… if they were in that area…"

"If somebody on their crew caught the plague, they'd try and get them away from the crew members that are still sickness free." Luffy continued. "Like, sailing a boat through the calm belt, in the hopes that they survive. The illness-free ones could then continue on in the quest." Crocus was flabbergasted, until he remembered.

"But, if that was the case, then why haven't they returned yet?"

"If they were far enough in the grand line to catch the plague, then they'd also probably be in the area of the Florian triangle." Crocus gasped.

"The Florian triangle…!"

"Exactly. I don't think they abandoned Laboon. I think they can't find their way back to Laboon." Luffy began twirling his hat on his finger. "When I get up into that area, I'll test my theory and search the Florian triangle for them. Until then, make sure that Laboon stays alive." Crocus nodded, still struck dumb.

"Y-yes…" He murmured. Luffy grinned and, in a single leap, was back on board the Iowa.

"SET SAIL!" He roared, and with a replying cheer from the armada, the five ships began to sail out of the cape. "FULL SPEED AHEAD!" Crocus stared at the retreating back of the captain of the straw hat armada as Laboon let out a parting roar.

"They might just be the pirates that we've been looking for… he had a mysterious air about him, just like you did… we'll see that man rock the foundations of the world, in time. Don't you think so… Roger?"

* * *

 _Author's notes:_

 _Okay if you can figure out where these two names came from then congrats. I think some will get it._

As always leave reviews.

ElderH


	32. Chapter 32: Whiskey Peak

Here is chapter 32.

'Thought'

"Speech"

[Creature speech]

 **:Demonic speech:**

Disclaimer: See heading to chapter 1.

* * *

CHAPTER 32: WHISKEY PEAK

"How the hell can it be snowing…!" Nami shivered as she stared out the window at the snowy landscape. "It was nice and sunny just a minute ago…!"

"Aaahh… fuck…! I'm freezing!" Luffy swore as he shivered even more violently, bundled up in so many blankets Nami could barely tell there was a person inside.

"I feel like I'm freezing from the inside out…! And I used to love playing in snow, too…! Dammit, this pisses me off…!" Nami supposed she had no right to complain. After all, Luffy was having an even rougher time of the moody weather, what with him being made of easily-frozen water and everything. The captain got up and hobbled over to the window, his breath frosting the glass. He grinned as he saw Usopp, Gin and Arlong engaged in a snow-crafting contest.

"Hey… is it just me, or does Usopp's 'snow queen'… look suspiciously like a… certain childhood friend?" Nami smiled.

"Looks like our sharpshooter has a sweetheart in the making on board!" Luffy giggled, shivering.

"Arlong's making… ha! He's making… a giant beri sign! Figures…! And I can't… even tell what Gin is making… looks sorta like… a person put through… a meat grinder…!" Nami giggled.

"Some people have talent, and some just don't…!" Luffy grinned.

"Ha! Gin got pissed… and had his guy… destroy Usopp's sculpture…! Now everything's destroyed… and now Arlong's pissed…!" Luffy chuckled as the fishman chased the two laughing crew mates around the boat, a forehead vein throbbing. "Ya know… I never would have thought… that fishmen would do well… in cold weather…! I would've thought… they'd be more susceptible to it…!" Nami pursed her lips, not exactly pleased with the turn of the conversation.

"I suppose it has to do with fishmen and mermen having adapted to life on the bottom of the sea… I have to assume that combined with the temperature and the pressure under the sea, it's far colder down there than any cold weather up here…" Luffy frowned.

"If that's true…! Then why am I… so damn freezing! It was… nice and warm… on the seabed… compared to this…!" Sanji and Nojiko were up on the deck, shoveling snow away. The cook looked up, hearts in his eyes.

"Nami-san! How long shall I continue my shoveling of love?"

"Until it stops snowing, Sanji-kun!" The navigator answered back from inside the bridge.

"Yes, Nami-san!" The cook crowed.

"Oi. You." Mr. 9 spoke up. "Doesn't this ship have any heating?"

"I'm cold." Was all Vivi said. Kuro pushed up his glasses as he scribbled various symbols comprehensible only to him into his journal.

"Yes, there will be many more winter islands in our passage through the Grand Line, so that will have to be our next addition…" He murmured to himself, though he spoke loudly enough for everybody to hear. "And it's embarrassing for the command ship to not have what the rest of the fleet does have… if we raid X amount of towns, or find Y amount of hidden treasure, or maybe do Z amount of raiding and treasure-hunting combined, we could just have enough for…" And then he trailed off, writing furiously and muttering to himself. Nami was actually pretty glad to have delegated quartermaster duties to the former pirate captain. He was far more brilliant than her, she admitted that, and he was almost as stingy with money as she was. It took a while to start trusting him, but he'd proven himself enough to where he could be considered nakama.

"The ship….has heating. It is not…..working. I need to…have it repaired." Luffy says while shivering.

"You figure out how long it'll take to get heating, Kuro. God knows we'll need it eventually, if only for Luffy's sake." Nami says then whirls on the two freeloaders. "AND YOU TWO, SHUT YOUR TRAPS! You aren't our guests, so get out there and start shoveling!" Kuro looked up from his calculations.

"Ah, Nami-san. According to my calculations, in approximately five seconds the weather will switch to…"

BOOM! The crack of thunder.

"…a thunderstorm, piled on top of the snowstorm." He finished lamely. Luffy shuddered and collapsed into his seat at the table.

"ACHOOO! God dammit, all of this screwed-up weather is… playing havoc with my body…!" He looked up at Nami suddenly. "Aahhh….! Nami, check…! The heading! How long ago did… you check the log pose…!" Nami blinked.

"I just checked it a few minutes ago…" She stated as she glanced down at the needle. Her eyes shot open, and she screamed. Loudly. She rushed out onto the bridge wing, shouting. The door swung shut as she did, though, so Luffy couldn't hear what she was saying. Vivi and Mr. 9 glanced at the captain.

"Rather embarrassing for a big, bad leader of a fleet to be bundled up this tight, isn't it?" asked Vivi. Luffy sneezed in reply.

"ACHOO! Gah… I have a… perfectly legitimate reason… for this…! If I wasn't… looking like the inside… of a closet… right now, I'd probably… be a frozen Popsicle within minutes…!" Mr. 9 arched an eyebrow.

"That's a bit of a stretch, isn't it?" He asked. Luffy shook his head. Kuro nodded along with his captain.

"Luffy is… shall we say, somewhat weak against cold weather. His devil fruit powers do not exactly agree with below-zero temperatures. Though…" He tapped his chin. "Luffy, couldn't your powers let you manipulate snow, as well? Being made of what it is…" Luffy blinked, before he grinned shakily.

"Heheh…! I bet I could…! It'd be hard to… manipulate, since it's frozen… and I'd probably freeze… inside out before long… but I bet… I could do that…! Thanks for the- ACHOO! The idea, Kuro…!" Kuro nodded. Luffy glanced out the window, feeling the ship shift underneath them. "I'll bet beri… to baguettes that Nami… will need help…! The weather for… the first leg of the Grand Line… is incredibly shifty…! You two, get out there… and earn your keep! Kuro, you go with them… feel free to kick… Zoro awake as well…!" Kuro nodded, before grabbing the two passengers by the scruffs of their necks and dragging them kicking and screaming out into the cold weather.

Luffy sneezed loudly, before sniffing up the snot. "Agh…! Dammit, I need more Kleenex…!"

Luffy leaned back and watched out the window as the skies darkened.

"And into the darkness we plunge…" He murmured, he absently began singing under his breath as the world outside grew darker. "Yohohoho… yohohohoooo… yohohoho… yohohohoooooo…"

And then, the world exploded in a bright light.

Luffy was thrown bodily across the room as the boom exploded in his ears and whiteness in his eyes. "GAAAAAH!" He screamed.

"Admiral!" Some of the crew yelled. Thomas and two others ran to check on him.

"Wh-what the hell…" He mutters. The ship rocked back to its regular position, none the worse for wear from its near-fatal strike. "L-lightning…!"

"Admiral! You're bleeding!" A sailor shouts. Thomas picks up the intercom.

"MEDICS TO THE BRIDGE! I REPEAT MEDICS TO THE BRIDGE!" Thomas says. Kaya and Merry run up the stairs from the deck up to the bridge and are followed by Nami.

The three make it onto the bridge and see Luffy in a daze laying on the floor with blood trickling down the side of his face as some crew members surround him.

"Lucifer! What happened?!" Nami asks as Kaya and Merry help him sit up and start to tend to his wound.

"W-What...? I'm...I'm hurt?" He mutters in confusion and pulls his hand away from his face and his eyes widen. "H-How...!"

"Sir," Nami, Kaya, Merry, and Luffy look at Thomas. "When that lightning struck, it sent you flying from where you were standing to this side and into the wall." Thomas says shocking the four.

"What?! Thomas, that is at least twenty feet!" Luffy says, but closes his eyes from shouting as it started to hurt his head.

"Admiral, you have to take it easy. You can't shout." Kaya says. Luffy shakily stood and stumbled out onto the deck, followed by the other three, and to where everybody was scrambling frantically to get out of the storm. Luffy absently banished his clone. He didn't want THAT little tidbit out just yet to his passengers.

"What happened!" Nami asked.

"Lightning! Damn near hit us, too!" Arlong shouted.

"It was just a few yards away from us!" Usopp finished as he rushed after the fishman, also clad in carpentry tools. Luffy's eyes widened.

"A few yards…!" He breathed. He whipped his head up, glancing around and started to sway from moving his head to fast due to his wound.. 'That was no ordinary lightning, if it was able to cause me to be wounded…!'. Luffy then started to sway on his feet as his vision started to blur. "Shit." Luffy then fell backwards and landed on his back as he stares up at the sky.

"Admiral!" Thomas shouts. Thomas comes into his view, but is a blur. "Sir! Can you hear me!" Thomas shouts as he starts to shake Luffy. Thomas turns his head. "Medic!" Thomas shouts. Soon two more figures come into Luffy's view, but he can't tell who as his vision is too blurry to see just as he loses consciousness.

* * *

"Yuuuurgh…" Luffy groaned, twisting about on his bed. "Guaaaah… I ache all over…"

"I would think so, given all that you went through." Said Thomas.

"You were hurt and lost consciousness soon after daddy." Added Iowa, who had light sniffles. With a scream of pain from his muscles, Luffy pushed himself into a sitting position. Iowa, Nami, and Thomas were sitting across the room, side by side with Iowa sitting on Nami's lap.

"Ugh… where are we?" Luffy asked, wincing as he gently massaged his biceps.

"We're about five minutes away from Whiskey Peak. We found a river mouth leading into the island, so the fleet is sailing towards it. Those two who are from Whiskey Peak jumped ship just a moment ago." Nami stood placing Iowa on the chair and begun pacing back and forth. "Lucifer… what happened back there?"

"Nami I do not know why I got hurt from a bolt of lightning." Luffy says standing and walking to the bridge where the rest of the crew is.

"Captain on the bridge!" A sailor says and most salute.

"At ease. Stop all engines."

"Aye captain. Stop all engines." Yosaku says bringing the throttle controls to dead.

"Lucifer why did you do that?" Nami asks.

"Eric do a sonar test for a depth measure of that water way."

"Yes sir." Eric says typing in commands. A second later everyone hears a ping go off then return.

"Captain the water way is big enough for the ship. We have plenty of room on both sides and we will clear the bottom." Eric says.

"Good. Zoro you and everyone else use the Going Merry to be the first ship to let them know we are coming. The Iowa will bring up the rear." Luffy says.

"Aye Luffy." Zoro says. The Going Merry sails for the island with the four other ships.

* * *

"You think...that monsters might be on this island?" Usopp stuttered.

"Man up already." Gin said.

"It's possible."

"We'll be more than a match for them." Zoro said.

"Besides, we can't leave until the Log Pose re-adapts to the magnetic field and points to the next island." Nami said.

"That's crazy! If monsters do get us, what's the point?" Usopp asked.

"We stay and that's final!" Nami said.

"Don't worry guys. Let's not think about it until we get there." Gin said.

"He's right. There's no need to worry yet." Kuro said.

"Yeah. Let's see what's here first." Yosaku said.

"I've suddenly come down with Don't-Go-To-The-Island disease!" Usopp said as he acted like he was gasping for breath.

"Here we go everyone." Nami said as Usopp went on about his 'disease'. "And be prepared to run as well as fight." Everyone was sailing onwards even when a mass of shadowed figures appeared on the shore. Everyone got a little tense until the fog lifted and they saw what looked like the whole town cheering and welcoming them to their island.

"Welcome to our town pirates!" They shouted.

"Hooray for the heroes of the sea!"

"What?" Most of the crew asked. They looked at the crowd in confusion, then with different expressions. Sanji was looking at all the girls, Usopp was blowing kisses to everyone, Gin just raised an eyebrow at the scene, Johnny and Yosaku looked puzzled, Kuro kept a straight face, Zoro looked unimpressed, Nami and Nojiko looked skeptical. They made port before they all walked to shore and were greeted by a tall man with very curly hair.

"Welco-GRUUHAAAGH! Ma~ma~maaa! WELCOME!" Igaram, or Mr. 8, sang. "My name is Igarrapoi! I am the mayor of Whiskey Peak!"

"Oh really?" Nami asks.

"Yes." Mr. 8 says.

"Well we can't party until one more person arrives." Nami says climbing down the ladder.

"What? There is more?" Mr. 8 asks shocked.

"Yes." Zoro says walking up.

"Who is this person that you are waiting for?"

"Our captain." All the crews say.

"Your captain? He isn't here?" Mr. 8 asks a little concerned.

"Yes. He should be here soon though." Nami says. When she finishes a loud deep-tone noise is heard. Everyone turns to see a massive gray ship slowly appear out of the fog. The ship starts to sail up the water way. Some of the townspeople take an involuntary step back due to the size of the ship.

"That is your captain's ship?" Mr. 8 asks a little pale due to its weaponry and size.

"Yes that is the battleship Iowa. The lead ship of the Straw Hat Armada." Sanji says.

The Iowa pulls alongside the dock and drops an anchor. They watch as the crew on board runs around and starts to dock the ship. They watch as a gangway is lowered from the side of the ship. Luffy walks down the gangway wearing his red button shirt, black tie, black slacks, and black shoes. He walks up to Mr. 8 and his crews.

"I'm Luffy. Admiral of this pirate fleet." Igaram smiled.

"I must admit, I find it curious that you have multiple ships under your command." Luffy grinned as the rest of the fleet climbed down onto land.

"Well, what can I say? I've got that kinda aura, ya know?" Luffy chuckles. He then snaps his fingers and turns to the water. "Angel!" Luffy yells. Angel rises out of the water much to the surprise of the townspeople.

 _[Yes Lucifer?]_

 _[Change to almost the size of the Going Merry please. And let's try to see if you can make it onto land somewhat.]_

 _[Okay.]_

They watch as the sea king that is bigger than the Iowa shrink to a size smaller than the Going Merry. Luffy then helps Angel on to ground and she starts to move around so he decides for her to stay in the water till he can figure something out for her. Luffy walks back to everyone.

"This is my friend Angel." Luffy says happily as Angel sticks a fin out and waves and everyone waves back. They then turn back to Luffy to see he has a purple and black aura radiating off him with his hat covering his eyes. "Now if you even so much as hurt a scale on her I will kill all of you. That is a promise. Am I understood?"

"Yes!" The townspeople all but scream. Some of the men have wet spots on their pants and some women have fainted.

"Nevertheless, welcome to the town of lively music and spirits brewing, Whiskey Peak! We take pride in our hospitality… though we've never had these kinds of numbers come through before!"  
"Oh, don't worry, curly-cue man! I wouldn't want to break the island's piggy bank!" Luffy snapped his fingers. "Boys! Break out the stores and help the fine gentleman in charge with preparing the food! We're throwing a party here!" the crews roared their approval. Igaram eyed the passing crews with increasing interest.

"My, my, such a diver- GUAAHAGH! Ma~ma~maaa! Such a diverse group of subordinates you have!"  
"Well, I'm not biased! If they can swing a sword and listen to orders, I'll take 'em!" Luffy smirked.

"And such a gracious captain, as well! To think, we are the hosts, yet the guests are providing for us… I have never seen it's like before!" Igaram fiddled with his saxophone, fingering a few keys without any air to play them. "We have an ocean of spirits for your enjoyment! We would love to hear stories of your adventures during the feast!" Gin, Sanji and Usopp grinned and linked arms.

"WE'D LOVE TO!" The three cheered and hopped off to woo the townspeople. Luffy merely grinned and shook his head.

"Heh. They sure seem happy. Now, shall we take care of the business before we take care of the pleasure?" Luffy looped an arm around Nami's shoulders and pulled her forward, not noticing the intense blush that leaped onto her face. "Nami, our navigator, will probably have a few questions for you. Oh, and do you have any ship heaters in town?"

"I believe we do. Anything else?" Nami still blushing looks up.

"How long does it take for the log pose to set?" Igaram turns to her.

"It sets tomorrow night, but we don't need to worry about that. Come! Let's celebrate!"

"Well, my son." Luffy stops and turns to his father. "This is where we part ways." Dragon says. Makino scowls at Dragon. Luffy releases Nami and crosses his arms.

"Good. Now get the hell out of my sight you damn bastard. Never come anywhere near me again or talk to me, or I will kill you." Luffy says with a snarl and a glare. Igaram has a nervous look on his face as he watches the exchange between father and son.

"As you wish Lucifer." Dragon says. He turns and walks off and disappears into the fog.

"Uh...will he be okay?" Igaram asks.

"I don't care. I honestly wish that that bastard was dead." Luffy snarls.

"But isn't he your father?" Igaram asks, but instantly regrets asking when he sees the look on Luffy's face.

"That man is and never will be my father." Luffy growls. Nami walks up and hugs Luffy from behind.

"Come on Lucifer. You need to relax and forget all about him. He is now no longer in our life. After meeting him and hearing about him from you and mom and some of the crew, I'm happy that he is gone and we will have to no longer see him. I don't think I would've liked him being around when I have the baby and being around our daughter." Nami whispers into his ear. Luffy turns around in her arms and hugs her back and kisses her.

"Thank you love. You know what to say to make me feel better and it is one of the reasons why I love you." Luffy says.

"I love you too, Lucifer." Makino smiles at the two.

"Come! Let's celebrate and help you forget everything about him." Igaram says. As they start to walk Luffy grabs Nami's hand and stops her. She turns to look at him.

"Lucifer?"

"Nami can you please stay away from the alcohol? I don't want anything happening to the baby since you are almost halfway through your pregnancy." Luffy says with a concerned look.

"Okay Lucifer." She says. She then looks back up with a smile. "Hey Lucifer, we could use this time to spend more time together since everyone will be busy." Nami says.

"That is a good idea Nami." Luffy says kissing her. Both thanking that everyone else was ahead of them.

"Let us party now!" Igaram shouted, which caused everyone to cheer in agreement, none of them noticing some remaining Straw Hats talking in whispers.

* * *

"And then, quite calmly, I said, 'even if you are sea kings, you aren't going to lay a hand on MY nakama." Usopp, more than a little buzzed, explained to his enraptured listeners. The women squealed very girlishly. Usopp then turned to the men and shrugged, a confident grin on his face. "But then, I must admit that even I was shaking in my boots when we escaped the calm belt… shaking with _excitement_!"

"Ooh! AWESOME!" They cried.

"Three cheers for captain Usopp!"

"I think you're embellishing a bit, Usopp." Kuro remarked as he placed his chess piece, pinning his opponent in checkmate. As the man squawked in amazement, Kuro quickly flipped over to his next opponent, planning his move in seconds. The eighteen other participants in his speed chess tournament stared confusedly at their boards, trying to figure out how to beat the genius.

"Oh, come on, Kuro! Lighten up!" Arlong grinned, slightly drunk, as he lifted a bench with ten different girls atop it. "Forty-five…! This is a party! We're allowed to embellish! Forty-six…!" The girls perched atop the seat squealed in both fear and awe at the merman. Arlong laughed. "SHAHAHAHA! You humans are alright! Forty-seven…! You know who's king of the hill! Forty-eight…! Come on! Who else wants a ride on the great Arlong-sama! Pile on, girlies!"  
"Heh. Arlong says he hates humans, but the kind words and good drink look pretty persuasive to me!" Gin laughed, swirling a drink in his hand. His spellbound audience of at least two dozen villagers hung on his every word. Gin grinned even wider. "Heh. Truth beats embellishment any day, Usopp! So anyways, there I was, sailing Krieg's flagship, when out of nowhere, a demon in a man's skin appeared, with a sword as big as he was long…"

Luffy merely smirked and heaped more food onto his plate and walks back over to Nami. The party was in full swing now. He didn't know where the minor crew members were, but if he had to guess, they'd probably be off in one of the other buildings. 'I hope the seconds actually keep them sober enough to run. Django was looking a little shifty when he agreed to that.' He also vaguely noticed them pouring more and more tranquilizer into their food and drinks. They seemed to be having quite the problem with Arlong, since they were practically opening enough to take down a bull elephant into his next mug.

"Maaaaah! I win again!" Nojiko cheered as she downed her seventh drink in a single gulp. As they rolled out yet another barrel of wine to crack open (Luffy didn't feel the least bit remorseful that they were probably emptying their food storages to the last crumb) Nojiko stumbled over to him and Nami, draping herself over his shoulder.

"Maaaah, Luffy-kuuuun! You packin' it 'hic!' in!" Luffy grinned as he set the empty plate down.

"That answer enough for you!" He grinned. Nami, and Nojiko laughed, a little too high and a little too loud for Nojiko. Luffy supposed it was part of alcohol. He already knew his navigator and her sister had an ungodly constitution. This much alcohol would barely even give them a buzz but it was only Nojiko drinking. Of course, the bounty hunters didn't know that. 'Hmm… I wonder if I can handle booze better now that I'm made of water… that bears further investigation.' He then gave a start when he came back to reality, as Nami had snugly made a nest on his lap.

"Hehehe…" She giggled, blowing on his ear. "I wanted to do this, to sit in your lap." Luffy felt an embarrassed blush rising. She sits with her back against his chest and he wraps his arms around her and she blushes as well. Nojiko then breaks their train of thoughts.

"You know, capca- capti- Luffy… you're REEAAAL cute, ya know tha'? How 'bout you and I-"

"Nojiko!" Nami says a little embarrassed at her sister

"Whah don't get a room and get dohwn and-"  
"I think you've had too much to drink." Luffy was no longer embarrassed, now he was just plain pissed. 'She's making herself look like a slut and she doesn't even care! And to ME and Nami!' If she were anybody else, he probably would have thrown her on her ass and stormed out to smash something, preferably some skulls. However, she was nakama, so he got up, dragged her to her wooden tankard, and sat her down.

"You stay here, and you behave, you got that? You're drunk."  
"HeHEhe!" She warbled. "I'm not- I'm not drunk! I can haave LOTS more!" Luffy simply turned away.

"Yeah. Right." And he walked back over to Nami.  
'I suppose it was a good thing I tested the waters now, when I could pretend I was drunk…' Nojiko thought to herself, now looking down into her refilled tankard. 'If I had done that when I was undoubtedly sober, he would've been that much angrier with me.' A lone tear fell into the wine, whose trail was quickly wiped away. Suddenly, winning the hundred-thousand beli didn't seem quite so important anymore. 'Dammit, I knew it probably wouldn't happen between us, but why does it hurt so much…!' Zoro merely frowned and downed his tankard in a single gulp. His opponent fell to the table, passed out.

'Wow. Luffy was kind of an asshole, there. Who knew romance pissed him off so much…?' The sight of a crying Nojiko was enough to throw him off his rhythm. 'Ahh, whatever. I can pass out soon, and just filch the hundred-thousand off of their corpses. Once they attack.' And with that, Zoro slumped to the table. 'Too much… I'm sleepy…' And with that, Zoro allowed himself to nap.

"Hey Nami." Luffy says after a few minutes watching his crew.

"Yeah Lucifer?" She asks turning to look at him.

"Why don't we turn in for the night." Luffy says looking down at her.

"Sure. That sounds like a good idea. It would be good to be rested for tomorrow." Nami says standing.

"Yeah." The two leave the building hand in hand. As they are walking back to the Iowa, Nami rests her head on Luffy's shoulder and he wraps an arm around her waist. He turns his head and kisses her on her forehead.

"I love you very much Nami." Luffy whispers into her hair.

"I love you too Lucifer."

They make it back and board the ship and walk into Luffy's quarters and they climb into bed after changing into their sleep wear, with Nami's back against Luffy's chest. He wraps an arm around her hips and rests them on the small bulge on her belly.

* * *

The island was silent. The moonlight shined down on the cactus rocks, on the thousands of graves littering the giant stones. The world was still. The only sound coming from the waves crashing against the hulls of the ships and the occasional humming from the Iowa's engines.

Then, almost as one, all of the doors on the island creaked open. Without a word, the minor crews of the straw hat armada began to sneak out to the ships. Nobody noticed it, for nobody was outside at the moment. Only as the ladders were rolled up on the ships, and the crews hidden silently in their ships' holds, did another door creak open. Igaram stumbled outwards, slightly tipsy. With an effort, he shook off the effects of the alcohol and smiled sinisterly.

"They finally tired themselves out and fell asleep. Sleep well, my little adventurers. For tonight, the dancing moonlight is illuminating the cactus rocks." Two figures leaped down.

"Well, aren't you quite the poet, Igarrapoi. Or should I say, Mr. 8?" Mr. 9 proclaimed as they landed.

"So it's you two." Igaram stated.

"What of the travelers?" Vivi asked.

"They have fallen… into hell." A door creaked open, and out walked Mrs. Monday. With a groggy motion, she pulled off the nun's habit around her shoulders, exposing her well-toned muscles.

"Honestly… those people… we had to use every last bit of tranquilizer in our storage to bring them down. Otherwise, they'd still be up and causing a ruckus right now." She massaged her biceps to get feeling back in them. "But was that truly necessary? They had numbers on their side, true, but was it truly necessary? The town is already facing a food crisis, and then we have to empty the larders for them, down to the emergency rations." She threw a glare at the disgraced duo. "Especially now that those two failed to bring back the meat."

"I resent that!" Mr. 9 cried. "We tried very hard, I'll have you know!"

"Compose yourselves, all of you!" Igaram shouted. "If we had tried to take them out in the harbor or at any other time, they would have slaughtered us. Did you see that one ship? Its has more guns than any of the other ships and they are big. Take a look at these." He pulled out three bounty posters from his pocket. "I've been doing some checking on the core ship, where it seems the commander is." Their eyes widened at the incorrect photos of Luffy, but the correct photos of Arlong and Kuro.

"O-ONE HUNDRED MILLION!" They screamed.

"A low-brow rookie from the East Blue has fifty million!" Mr. 9 shouted.

"Correct. Add that to the two under his command, Saw-Tooth Arlong and Kuro of the Thousand Plans, along with other minor bounties scattered among the other crews, and the total price easily exceeds one hundred million beli. We could not allow this opportunity to escape." The operative's eyes widened at the thought of that amount of money.

"O-One hundred Million…!" Vivi breathed. "If we add that to whatever the ships will sell for and any valuables they have, and that could feed the entire town for at least a decade…!" Igaram nodded.

"But now, they are incapacitated, so we can make an extremely favorable report to the boss. Someone might even move up a number for this kind of a find." The three bristled with excitement. "Search their boats for valuables, and get the prisoners secured where they can't wake up. The government does like their executions, after all."

"Hold up." Someone said, getting their attention. "Can you let them sleep a little longer? They've had a rough journey and deserve every wink." The four looked up to see six figures in the moonlight. Zoro, Johnny, Yosaku, Kuro, Gin, and Nojiko were standing up on a rooftop looking down at them. Soon, a few of the townspeople ran out a door.

"Mr. 8! Miss Monday! A few of the pirates escaped when we weren't looking!" One shouted.

"They're up there." Vivi said.

"You little rats!" Igaram said with a scowl. "You should've stayed asleep with your friends!"

"A good swordsman never lets his guard down and never succumbs to drink." Zoro said before he stood up. Soon, all the townsfolk were gathered there with weapons and scowls.

"They look pissed big bro." Johnny said with a chuckle.

"Guess that means the party's over huh?" Yosaku asked with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Gin said as he placed his tonfa over his shoulder and smirked at them all. "I say it's just beginning."

"Looks like we were right in assuming this was all a trap." Kuro said.

"Seeing as how they planned on turning our captain in for his bounty, they can't be anything else but bounty hunters." Nojiko added.

"Throw pirates a party, get them drunk, then steal them blind." Zoro said. "It's original, I'll give ya that." He said before looking around at them all. "Looks like there's around 100 of you scumbags here. We'll gladly take you on. Sound go- Hello Baroque Works." Zoro was cut-off. Everyone turns and looks at Luffy who was standing on another roof top.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHO WE ARE?!" Igaram shouted in shock and horror. He and every bounty hunter there were now looking up at him with surprised expressions.

"You did mention that those code names from before sounded familiar." Yosaku said turning to Zoro.

"Simple. I used to be a bounty hunter myself. Your organization offered me a job, which I refused." Zoro said.

"That explains that." Kuro said as both groups stared at each other.

"Rules still the same?" Zoro asked. "Stupid code names, no one knows who the other is, the boss man's name and location unknown to all of you? Baroque Works. The criminal organization that blindly follows orders like obedient dogs." He said before he chuckled. "Some secret."

"This is a surprise." Igaram said in a calm voice. "Since you know our secrets, we have no choice but to kill you. And the cactus rocks shall have a few more gravestones added to them tonight." he said before pointing at them. "KILL THEM!" He shouted before they all noticed that they disappeared. "WHAT?!"

"They're...gone?" Vivi whispered in disbelief.

"What are you looking at?" Luffy asked as he looked up at the spot they were at just now, like he didn't know either. All of them looked at him with bulging eyes as he smirked. Luffy was all ready to fight them.

"So then...shall we?"

* * *

As always leave reviews.

ElderH


	33. Chapter 33: Whiskey Peak part II

Sorry for the late update, so here is chapter 33.

[Creature speech]

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

 **:Demonic speech:**

Disclaimer: See heading to chapter 1.

* * *

CHAPTER 33: WHISKEY PEAK PART 2

Luffy was standing in the middle of a group of bounty hunters, who turned their guns on him and fired, only for Luffy to disappear again and have them shoot each other.

"Idiots." Igaram said before a blade was shoved through his hair right next to his eyes.

"Those gravestones you mentioned." Luffy said as he stood behind Igaram holding the blade. "Who are they for again?" He asked as several bounty hunters aimed their guns at him again.

"Wait! Stop! You'll shoot me! IGARAPPA!" He shouted as he blew into his saxophone, which shot at the bounty hunters. He then looked around to see that Luffy was still standing there. "What? Didn't I hit you?"

"Yes, but I have an ability that lets bullets pass through me as well as swords." And with that Luffy vanishes in a black whisp much to the shock of the bounty hunters.

"Spread out and find them!" Igaram shouts.

"Yes Mr. 8!" They said.

* * *

Gin was surrounded by a dozen of them somewhere else in town. He looked around as a few more joined in.

"Nowhere to run pirate!" One of them said as he charged at him with his sword. He swung, only to miss as Gin had ducked under before smashing his back with his tonfa.

"Wasn't running." Gin said with a smirk before charging at them.

"GET HIM!" Another shouted before they all started fighting. Two with swords attacked from behind, but were blocked by Gin's tonfa before jump kicking them both in the face. He landed on his back as he stared up into the sky to see another one jump from a rooftop towards him, blade ready to come down and pierce his body. Just before it struck, he rolled out of the way, leaving the bounty hunter to strike the ground, breaking his sword and leaving him open.

"Missed." Gin said before pulling out a gun and shooting him in the side. The bounty hunter fell to the ground as his accomplices rushed after Gin. 'Four down, more to go.' He thought as he picked up his tonfa and began swinging them around again as the others charged at him once again.

"It's one guy!" One shouted.

"Get him already!" Soon, all were upon Gin, who only smirked before swinging both tonfa as he spun in a circle, smashing everyone into the buildings on both sides of the building. He looked around at all the bodies before running off to help the others.

* * *

Johnny and Yosaku were back to back against 20 of them, both looking a little nervous.

"That's a lot of them." Yosaku said.

"Yeah." Johnny replied. All the bounty were smirking at them both, which seemed to unnerve them both.

"What's wrong pirates?" One of them said in a smug tone.

"Realizing how stupid it was to try to fight us?" Both were sweating a bit until they heard clashing coming from a nearby rooftop. All of them looked to see Zoro effortlessly handling bounty hunters with his new swords. "That guy might be a problem though. Still, we'll worry about him after we crush these two." Soon, a building not to far was cut in half and they watched Luffy walk out of the dust with an evil grin on his face. "He may be an even bigger problem." Soon, all of them were ready to strike, not even noticing that both Johnny and Yosaku were lost in thought.

'Big bro.' Both of them thought as they stared on in awe and slight shame. They then tightened their grip on their swords before facing the bounty hunters with determined looks.

"Ready to die?" One of them asked. Both of them said nothing as they glared at them.

'Big bro was on the verge of death, yet he kept going.' Johnny thought as images of his defeat at Mihawk's blade.

'And us?' Yosaku thought as he narrowed his eyes. 'We couldn't do anything.'

"You're mine!" One of the bounty hunters shouted as he ran at Johnny with his sword.

"I got this one!" Another said as he ran at Yosaku. Both just stood there until Baroque Works swung their blades and they ducked, causing both men to clash their blades against each other.

'That...ends...TODAY!' Both of them thought as they sliced both men, making them fall back unconscious.

"Ready partner?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah." Yosaku said. One by one the bounty hunters ran at them, attacking from both sides.

"DUCK!" Johnny shouted. Both ducked to miss a sword before Johnny slashed the attacker.

"ROLL!" Yosaku yelled, making them roll to dodge a salvo of bullets. Both got to their feet before going back-to-back as 3 hunters fell down from their bullet wounds. They looked around before noticing that they had more guns pointing at them.

"Run." Johnny said before they ran down an alley, splitting at a fork as the hunters split up and chased them. Johnny kept running until he spotted a few wooden barrels up ahead.

'Here we go!' He thought as he jumped onto them to get to the roof while causing a barrel to fall off the top and knock one of them out.

"Crap! He's on the roof!" One of them said in aggravation.

"Phew." Johnny said as he wiped some sweat from his forehead. "That was close. Better find Yosaku."

"Hey Johnny!" Zoro shouted from a few rooftops away. He was holding a few bounty hunters back with his swords "How you and Yosaku doing?"

"I'm still alive big bro, but we got split up!" Johnny shouted back.

"Look out!" Zoro shouted as a shadow loomed over Johnny.

"And now you're gonna be split in two!" Shouted a big man with a sword. Johnny looked up just in time to register what was happening before leaping out of the way. "Leave this one to me. Help the others bring down that green haired guy over there." He said.

"Right." They said before running off.

"Asshole!" Johnny shouted, finally having enough before charging at him. The hunter just smirk before both began clashing their blades. Both were at a stalemate until they Johnny had his blade held up as the big guy pushed him along the rooftop and back against a wall. 'Shit!' Johnny thought, as the blade got closer.

"Give it up!" The bounty hunter said with a grin. "What makes you think a few pirates like you guys," He said before swatting Johnny's sword out of the way before bringing the blade down on him, leaving a bloody cut from his left shoulder to his his right ribs. "CAN TAKE US DOWN?!" Soon the sound of a gunshot rings out but a loud one. The man standing above Johnny looks down at his chest where blood starts to come out and his shirt starts to turn red. "Shit." The man says as he falls from the roof down to the street. Soon multiple gunshots are heard and they are coming from the Iowa.

Johnny fumbled around trying to stay up, hand never losing his grip on his sword.

"Johnny!" Zoro said as he slashed a few more bounty hunters. "You okay?!"

"Yeah!" Johnny shouted as a trail of blood fell down his lips. "Don't worry!" He said as he struggled to stand. "Nice job Johnny." Zoro said as he was now standing over Johnny with his hand out to help him up.

"Thanks...big bro but he was shot from the ship." Johnny said as he grabbed his hand and pulled himself up. "What about the other guys that came after you?"

"Taken care of. So someone from the ship shot him. That is a good shot." He said with a grin as they both looked at the bleeding bodies on the other rooftop.

"Figures." Johnny said with a chuckle.

"There's two of them right here!" Shouted another one from an incoming group of hunters.

"I got these guys. Go find Yosaku." Zoro said.

"Right." Johnny said. Before he could run off the bounty hunters were sent flying from an explosion.

"What was that?" Johnny asks.

"I don't know." Zoro says equally confused. They watch as some get back up but Zoro spots around stick is tossed behind them. He watches as it exploded sending them flying and destroying a building.

"I know what it is."

"What?"

"It's the soldiers from the ship. They have explosives with them." Zoro says then the street erupts into flying bullets as there are 10 soldiers firing their guns, one a machine gun with a tripod. They easily take out 20 bounty hunters.

"Wow. Good thing I'm not those guys." Johnny says after seeing that display of flying bullets.

"I agree with you there." Zoro says.

* * *

"This...is bad." Yosaku said to himself as he looked around. He had been jumping through windows and doors, through one building after another trying to shake them to fight them one at a time. He knew he didn't have the strength to fight them all head on, but now found himself surrounded. He managed to take down four while sustaining only a few cuts and bruises, but the other six had managed to cut off his retreat.

"You sure can run fast, but it's over for you pirate!" One of them said before lunging at him and slashing at him. Yosaku guarded against the blade but was pushed to the ground.

'What am I doing?!' Yosaku thought as he mentally kicked himself. 'Didn't I decide to fight instead of run? If big bro saw this, I know he'd be ashamed.'

"YOU'RE MINE!" Shouted the same hunter as he charged at Yosaku. He and Yosaku then clashed blades while the other hunters prepared to strike. He grinned down at Yosaku while another was running up behind him. "Hehe, say goodbye!"

"Goodbye!" Yosaku said as he looked up at him with a smirk before jumping out of the way. 'No more running!'

"WHAT?!" He shouted before he was stabbed by his comrade.

"Shit!" He shouted before Yosaku cracked his skull with the hilt of his blade. He fell to the ground as Yosaku looked back at them all.

'This time, I fight!' Yosaku thought. 'Four left huh? Even I can handle this.'

BOOM!

The remaining bounty hunters got sent flying from an explosion

"You bastard!" One of them growled. He looked ready to charge as soon he got up, but soon found himself lying face down in the dirt again with another person standing on his back.

"Miss me partner?" Said the attacker with a grin.

"Where'd you come from?!" One of them shouted as they stared in shock, which quickly turned to anger. "Asshole!" He shouted before he was slashed by Yosaku while he looked away.

"Need a hand?" Johnny asked as he got off the unconscious man he jumped onto earlier.

"Sure." Yosaku said before they faced the last two remaining bounty hunters. Both groups glared at each other for a few moments before they charged at each other. It took a bit of footwork and skill, but both hunters were finally downed by Johnny and Yosaku. Both were breathing heavily before smirking and dancing around in victory.

"See that?" Johnny said.

"We're the baddest swordsman duo alive!" Yosaku cheered. "No one can beat us that easily."

"Yeah, nobody!" Johnny yelled as they celebrated. The celebration was cut short when they heard screaming coming from around a building before it suddenly stopped. Both of them looked at each other before cautiously walked over to the side of the building with their swords out ready for anything. Both peered around the building before their eyes widened in shock. Seven bodies were on the ground, beaten and bloody to the point of looking like practice dummies. Johnny and Yosaku slowly walked over to the bodies.

"Hey what happened here?" Yosaku said.

"I don't know, but whatever it was it was strong. It doesn't look like someone from the crew did this."

"Johnny, Yosaku!" Gin says walking up to only freeze to see the bodies. Soon Nojiko, Zoro, and Kuro walk into the little square as well and freeze as well.

"What the hell happened here?" Zoro asks.

"We don't know we just found it like this." Johnny says. They look at all the bodies that have been ripped in half.

"They're over here!" A bounty hunter yells. They turn to look at the bounty hunter but what they see happen they weren't sure if they saw it.

"AHHHH!" The bounty hunter screams as a black shadow jumps from the wall of a building and tackles him and he vanishes into the ground. He reappears in pieces and unrecognizable. Zoro's group just stands there frozen as the bounty hunters run over. When that thing attacks but attacks five and cuts them in half but not with a sword though and they vanish into the ground. One appears still in one piece and he starts to crawl away from where he came out. His friends back away as the thing pops out of the ground and bites onto his leg and drags him back and back down the hole he came out all the while screaming. His screams could be heard under the dirt then his screams stop.

Everyone just stands in silence afraid to move.

"What the hell was that?!" Zoro screams breaking the silence.

"I don't know and I don't want to find out." Nojiko says turning around and running from that spot followed by the others.

* * *

Earlier in the fight, Zoro was testing out his new swords Yubashiri and Kitetsu III. Yubashiri was light and sharp, which he liked, while Kitetsu III slashed enemies against his will.

"Knock it off Kitetsu III. You're sharp but you only cut when I want you to. Got it?" He said as an eerie purple glint was given off the blade and across Zoro's eyes. He looked around to see that no more hunters were coming his way. "Looks like the others took care of the rest and whatever that thing was. That just leaves-" He said before he quickly ducked to avoid getting hit with a ladder. "That was close!" He said as Miss Monday placed some brass knuckles on her hand before pinning Zoro to the roof. "Shit!"

"Eat this!" She said as she raised her fist into the air.

"BIG BRO!" Shouted Johnny and Yosaku as they and the others regrouped where it all started.

"SUPER-HUMAN FIST!" She shouted before bringing her fist down onto Zoro's skull, smashing the roof in several places.

"It took awhile be-*cough* MAAH MAAAAH~ but he's finally down." Igaram said.

"Good." Mr. 9 said. "Now we can focus on these five right here." They stared at Gin, Johnny, Yosaku, Kuro, and Nojiko, who looked back at them ready to fight.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Screamed Miss Monday. Everyone looked up to see her on her knees and at Zoro's mercy.

"Where's all that strength you were boasting about?" Zoro asked as he tightened his grip on her skull until she passed out.

"Phew. Don't scare us like that." Johnny said.

"Alright then." Zoro said as he glared at them with a grin and licked the blood coming down his head. "Who's next….." Zoro trails off and everyone sees him visibly pale.

"Big bro what's wrong?" Johnny asks. Zoro just points. Everyone looks where he is pointing to see a bounty hunter running towards them with a horrified look on his face.

"So it's one bounty hunter." Nojiko says.

"No look again." Zoro says. They look again and see a shadow racing on the sides of the buildings after the bounty hunter.

"Ahhh!" Johnny and Yosaku scream and the others eyes widen.

"Mr. 8 Help me!" The man screams. He is about 30 feet away when the shadow leaps from the side of the building and tackles the man to the ground and he vanishes. They all hear his screaming. It goes quiet. They stare where the man vanished and they all start to tremble. Then the man appears crawling to them.

"Help!" He screams but the shadow appears and drags him to the hole he made. "Ahhhhhh!" He screams as he is dragged back into the ground. They all near the hole and can hear his screams which stop and it is just silence. Then the ground opens up near them and something flies out. They get near and some throw up seeing the lower part of the man's body.

"What was that thing?" Gin asks.

They all heard something growling down an alley. Then they look at a building to see a pair of blood red eyes and everyone is too scared to move.

"It's still here." Johnny and Yosaku cry.

They see it is coming near them slowly and growling. Soon it is at the building just before them and it leaps then vanishes in a cloud of black mist.

"Where did it go?" Gin asks spooked.

"What do you think that thing was?" Zoro asks.

"That was a hellhound." Luffy says appearing between them all scaring them.

"Ah! Luffy!" The crew yells with their hands over their hearts.

"A hellhound?" Nojiko asks.

"Yes one of my servants of hell and the underworld." Luffy says.

"Really?"Gin asks.

"Yes and that certain hellhound is different from the others." Luffy says with his hat hiding his eyes ever since he appeared.

"How so captain?" Gin asks as the Baroque Works agents stare.

"You'll see in 10 seconds." Luffy says.

"10 seconds?" Johnny asks. They hear feet running. They see a bounty hunter round the corner and runs to them.

"Mr. 8 most of us are dead from something!" The bounty hunter says.

"Watch I'll show what I meant it is different." Luffy says. They watch as Luffy takes a step forward and is surrounded by a cloud of black mist and changes and to their horror he changes to the hellhound they had just seen and runs on the building side and attacks the man killing him and tearing him to pieces with his jaws and his paws. He looks up at everyone and they can see the blood dripping from his mouth and his red glowing eyes. He walks towards them and jumps at them changing back.

"Just what are you?" Mr. 8 asks with horror clearly written on his face as well as the others.

"One minute." Luffy says as he snaps his fingers and two people appear in black mist in front of him. "Now who are you two?" He asks with a demonic grin.

"Mr. 5. Miss Valentine's Day." Igaram croaked out. "Why are you here?"

"This is perfect." Mr. 9 said. "With you two here, these pirates won't stand a chance."

"Indeed." Vivi said. "Help us show them why it's foolish to mess with Baroque Works."

"Stop with the jokes." Mr. 5 said slightly disorientated after appearing from the black mist.

"You really think we came all the way here to the front of the Grand Line to hold your hand?" Miss Valentine's Day said.

"If you're not here to help, then why are you here?" Igaram asked.

"Simple. The boss sent us here on a mission." Mr. 5 said. "He said 'Someone's found out my secret.' And you all know that it's against our organization's code to know anything about anyone else in Baroque Works. I don't know, nor do I care about the secret's that our boss has." He then turns to Luffy. "How did you know we were watching?" Luffy looks at them and the color of his eyes freaks them out.

"Secret."

"What are you straw hat?" Igaram asks.

"Hehehe" Luffy laughs evilly. "Do you really want to know Igaram, Captain of Alabasta's Royal guard?" He asks and Igaram stiffens.

"How do you know who I am?"

"In due time, but back to your first question. Allow me to show you." Luffy says taking a step back. He then stretches his hand and a black blob forms and his scythe rises out of it.

"Wait! Red shirt, black tie, black slacks, black shoes, a straw hat, a scythe." Igaram is trembling now and gulps. "Y-You're the Reaper aren't you? Then that means that the wanted poster we have of you with a fifty million bounty is not the correct one?" He asks gulping. The other agents turn to look at Luffy faster than normal and look at him with wide eyes.

"Now what would ever make you think that?" Luffy asks spinning his scythe with his demonic smile. "Would you like to meet the Reaper?" He asks still smiling. The agents shake their heads."Aww. Too bad." He says as the purple bolts of lightning surges around him and the wind picks up. It swirls around Luffy then shoots up into the sky. They have to cover their eyes from the light and wind. When the light and wind dies. They open their eyes and they all go rimrod straight. Vivi passes out as well as Miss Valentine's day. The figure in front of them is no longer human by the fact they can see the bones of the body that is not concealed by the cloak. They can't see a face but they can see a pair of glowing red eyes piercing through the black mist. The figure towers over them since he is at 10 feet with a 15 foot tall scythe.

" **So how is it to meet the Reaper? Because when you meet me in this form it means I am here for your soul."** Luffy says bringing his scythe near the agents who have not passed out. When he reaches Mr. 9, he leans down to his face. The man just trembles out of control.

" **Boo.** " He says.

"EEP!" The man squeaks before fainting.

" **HAHAHAHAHA!** " Luffy laughs. He then reverts back to normal.

"So MR. 5 why are you here?" Luffy asks.

"We decided to investigate about who found out about our boss's secret and you'll never guess what we've learned." Mr. 5 says coming out of his terrified state. All of them listened while Nami who snuck from the ship listened from the shadows while trying to keep from crying or throwing up. She doesn't like to see Luffy look like that.

"We've learned that two of Baroque Works number agents are spies from a distant kingdom."

'He knows!' Igaram thought as Mr. 9 stated his crown was a hobby who came to. He then jumped up and started firing at the two of them. "IGARAPPAPPA!" He shouted. "SO LONG AS I IGARAM, CAPTAIN OF ALABASTA'S ROYAL GUARD BREATHE, YOU WILL NOT HARM THE PRINCESS!"

"Igaram, Captain of Alabasta's Royal Guard." Mr. 5 said as the smoke cleared with him holding a picture of Vivi. "And Vivi Nefertari, Princess of the Royal Kingdom of Alabasta. By order of Mr. 0, both of you are to die."

* * *

Please leave reviews.

ElderH


	34. Chapter 34: Whiskey Peak Part III

Here is chapter 34. You all might see another chapter posted as I noticed that I am a week behind in updating.

Uploaded 01/01/17

'Thought'

"Speech"

[Creature speech]

 **:Demonic Speech:**

Disclaimer: See heading to chapter 1.

* * *

CHAPTER 34: WHISKEY PEAK PART III

"Run Princess Vivi!" Igaram shouted as he kept up his attack.

"Igaram!" She shouted. Everyone was watching the cloud of smoke, which was all the distraction that Mr. 9 needed to untie her. "Huh?"

"Run." He whispered before Igaram was blown away by a bomb.

"IGARAM!" She shouted as she looked to see his smoking figure on the ground.

"What'd he do?" Johnny asked as they all looked to see the smoke clear and both figures were unharmed.

"I don't know who you all are, but our target isn't any of you." Mr. 5 said.

"Hand over Princess Vivi and we may just let you leave alive." Miss Valentine's Day said regaining consciousness.

"Actually," Luffy said, gaining everyone's attention. "I'd like to fight you guys."

"Huh?" They both said, just as confused as the rest of them and becoming terrified.

"Heh. You're either brave or stupid kid." Mr. 5 smirked trying to act not scared same as his partner laughed.

"We're on a level far above all the rest here." She said. "We're officer agents."

"You do know that I was the Reaper of the Revolution right? And that I am the devil? I literally control hell. All I would have to do would touch you and you would be on your way to hell." Luffy says making them all pale at how true it is that all he said is true. "But to make it fair I will fight you only using my sword." Luffy says summoning his Nodachi.

"Wait a moment." Miss Monday said as she started to sit up. "If anyone's fighting, it's me."

"And me." Mr. 9 said as he pulled out his bats and stood between Vivi and the Mr. 5 pair.

"But...why?" Vivi asked.

"I haven't a clue as to what's going on, but we've been partners for a long time." He said as Miss Monday stood next to him.

"Besides, we're already in trouble for being beaten. Might as well go down helping a friend." She said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Heh. That's real cute." Mr. 5 said as he picked his nose with both fingers. "I'll deal with you both since you're so eager to die. Double Nose Fancy!" He shouted as he held up his hands towards them all.

"Is he really gonna fling his boogers at us?" Nojiko asked in disbelief.

"CANNON!" He shouted as he flung them at them. Mr. 9 and Miss Monday braced themselves.

"Iron Body!" Luffy said as he stepped in the path of the boogers. He was then engulfed in a huge explosion, shocking everyone around.

"LUFFY!" His crew shouted.

"What the fuck just happened?!" Gin shouted.

"Hmph. Guess the kid had a death wish." Mr. 5 said.

"What is that guy?!" Yosaku yelled.

"Simple. I'm a bomb man who ate the Bomb Bomb Fruit." Mr. 5 explained.

"So your boogers explode?!" Johnny asked.

"Any part of me can explode. And explosions don't hurt me at all." Mr. 5 said with a smirk.

"Kyahahaha. That's what he gets for playing hero." Miss Valentine's Day laughed. Everyone just stared as the smoke cleared, revealing an unharmed and smiling Luffy. "What?!"

"You're okay!" Johnny yelled in relief.

'He took those explosions like they were nothing!' Thought Vivi, Igaram, Mr. 9 and Miss Monday.

"Guess your bomb powers aren't as strong as you thought." Kuro said, sounding a little less angry.

"What kind of trick did you pull?" Mr. 5 asked in equal disbelief.

"I just used Iron Body." He said, confusing everyone around.

"Iron Body?" Nojiko asked.

"It's one of a few powerful techniques dubbed 'The Six Powers'." Luffy said. "I'll show you guys while taking these two down."

"Six Powers?" Most of them said.

"Yeah. Watch this." Luffy said. "SHAVE!" He said before disappearing but not in his noticeable black whisp. Before anyone knew what happened, Mr. 5 and his partner were rammed into a far off building. He knew his crew could beat them no problem, but he wanted to demonstrate how powerful he was.  
"Whoa! That's fast!" Mr. 9 said. Soon after, the building erupted in multiple explosions. Through the smoke, they saw Miss Valentine's Day floating high in the air.

"She's flying?" Gin asked.

"Kyahahaha. Nope. I ate the Kilo Kilo fruit. I can change my weight from 1 to 10,000 kilograms in an instant." She bragged.

"Princess." Igaram whispered to Vivi from where he lay. "Please, you must run. If you die, the kingdom is lost."

"Thanks for the exercise." Luffy said as he walked out of the smoking building, dragging a beaten Mr. 5 out with him.

"No way! He beat Mr. 5 so easily?!" Mr. 9 said.

'Impossible!' Miss Valentine's Day thought. 'He doesn't even have a scratch on him. Still, they seem distracted, so I'll use this chance to crush Miss Wednesday into dust.' She thought with a smirk as she floated above her prey. Luffy was the only one who noticed and decide to scare her.

"HEY!" He shouted, getting her attention and making everyone else look up.

"Going somewhere?" He shouted before he started running towards her.

'Crap. He saw me.' She thought before smiling. "Whatcha gonna do? Fly up here?" She said.

"How'd you guess?" Luffy said before he started running up towards her in the sky. "Moon Walk!"

"HE'S REALLY FLYING!" Johnny and Yosaku shouted.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Miss Valentine's Day shouted, shocked that he was running up at her.

"That's something you don't see every day." Said a voice. Everyone turned to see Nami sitting up on the roof of a building.

"Bout time you joined us." Nojiko said with a grin as Nami looked down at Vivi.

"So you're a princess huh?" She asked.

"Y-yes." Vivi said. "And right now, I have to get back home."

"But what about the rest of Baroque Works?" Gin asked. "I don't think they'll stop even when Luffy beats those two."

"I don't care!" She said. "I have to, or everything will have been for nothing."

"If that's the case, we'll gladly escort you home." Nami said. "We just ask for a small fee for our services: One Billion Berries."

"A billion?!" She and Igaram said in unison.

"Isn't that a bit much?" Gin asked.

"What?" Nami said with a smile. "She's royalty. Surely you have that much, don't you?"

"How's he doing that?" Zoro said, getting everyone to look where he was. Miss Valentine's Day was now on the ground and running away from Luffy.

"Doing what?" Yosaku asked.

"TEMPEST KICK!" Luffy shouted before kicking at the woman, sending what looked like a flying blade at her. She ducked just before it hit, leaving the attack to go through a building. Nothing happened at first, but the building slowly slid in half and fell down to the street from where his attack hit.

"WHAT ARE YOU?!" She shouted, now terrified of Luffy to the point of crawling away from him.

"Your worst nightmare." He said with a demonic smile.

"This is...humiliating." Mr. 5 said as he struggled to stand up and glare at Luffy before charging at him. He was rolling up his sleeves with the intent of hitting Luffy with another bomb punch. He was close enough and threw a punch, only for Luffy to bend and avoid it.

"Paper Art." Luffy said before spinning around and smashing his elbow into his face, knocking him out cold.

"Alright big bro!" Johnny cheered. Luffy stood there before looking down at Miss Valentine's Day.

"And you?" He asked as he gave her a cold glare. She stared back in fear before looking at Mr. 5. She then sighed and lowered her head.

"I give up."

* * *

After restraining Miss Valentine's Day, everyone left the battleground to sit and talk to Vivi.

"So you're really a princess?" Mr. 9 asked.

"Yes. I'm Vivi Nerfetari, Princess of the Kingdom of Alabasta." Vivi said.

"So what's a princess doing working for an underground organization?" Zoro asked. "Bored with the life of royalty?"

"It's not that." She said with a sad tone. She then told them about how her country was in a civil war, which was slowly leading the country into self-destruction, how she decided to do something about it which led to her and her companion Igaram infiltrating Baroque Works to find out who was pulling the strings behind for the past two years.

"You're pretty tough for a princess." Zoro said. He remembered what Luffy told them all earlier about what the royal family from his home island did and couldn't help but respect her. "So, what is it that they're planning?"

"At first, it was an ideal nation." Igaram said as they looked at him.

"But that was a lie." Vivi said. "It's real goal is to take over Alabasta. If I don't return home and warn my people, it'll be too late."

"That's the real reason?" Miss Valentine's Day said.

"Yes." Vivi replied. "Whatever you've been told was probably a lie."

"Shit." She said, now looking upset at being lied to.

"Guess you wouldn't have much money with your country as it is." Nami said.

"So who's behind the whole thing?" Gin asked.

"THE BOSS?!" Vivi shrieked. "Don't ask!"

'So that's the secret Mr. 0 was talking about.' Miss Valentine's Day thought.

"So you do know huh?" Gin said.

"Yes, but you shouldn't ask!" Vivi shouted.

"Then we'll drop it." Nami said laughing nervously. "If this guy's trying to take over a whole country, then I'd rather not get on his bad side."

"No one would." Vivi said. "No matter how strong you all are, you'd be no match for one of the Seven Warlords! Not against Crocodile." Everyone stared at her for a few moments as they let it sink in. Luffy wanted to laugh at Vivi's slip of the tongue.

"Crocodile?" Luffy said, causing Vivi and Nami to turn white as she covered her mouth.

"Wow you've got a big mouth." Zoro said before everyone noticed an otter and a vulture looking down at them before flying away. Nami went ballistic and began shaking Vivi by her jacket and yelling at her while Vivi kept saying she was sorry.

"A...Warlord?" Miss Valentine's Day, Miss Monday, and Mr. 9 said in utter horror.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Gin said as he started to turn blue. Kuro only pushes up his glasses.

"AHH! Big Bro, what's wrong?" Johnny screamed while Yosaku panicked. Everyone looked to see that Gin had fallen over with a smile on his face, which was slowly turning blue.

"It hasn't even been a full fucking day." He said in shock. "First Mihawk, now another one?" All of the crew looked at him, knowing that hearing that they have a Warlord on their backs was bringing back some bad memories. "This can't be happening."

"That's not good." Nojiko said as Nami kept going ape shit on Vivi before covering her eyes and crying.

"This can't be happening." She said.

"What do you know? A Warlord huh?" Zoro said with a grin.

"Sounds like fun." Luffy said.

"SHUT UP!" Nami shouted before she started walking away and dragging Nojiko along. "Nice knowing you guys!" She shouted back.

"Where you two going?" Yosaku asked.

"They don't know what we look like, so the two of us are out of here." She said before she noticed the otter from before had come back. He then showed a drawn picture for each of them present. "Hey, that's pretty good." Nami said. The sound of two gunshots made everyone go on alert.

"AHHHHHH!" Nami screams.

"Nami what's wrong?" Luffy asks. Nami turns around to everyone and she is covered in blood.

"What the...?" Nojiko asks. Luffy walks over and pulls a pistol out, much to the confusion of those present. He reaches over the wall and pulls up two bloody bodies. A vulture and a otter.

"The unluckies!" Vivi screams.

"The unluckies?" Kuro asks.

"Yes." Igaram says gaining everyone's attention. "The unluckies are what we use to deliver messages for hits and other things." Igaram says.

"Is that so?" Luffy asks pulling back the firing hammer and puts the barrel up to the otters head and pulls the trigger. He unceremoniously drops the otters body to the ground and does the same thing to the vulture. Shocking those present that he just put an additional bullet in the two."There I don't think we will have problems from them now." Luffy says holstering the pistol.

"I've got around 500,000 in my savings if you'd like." Vivi told her, trying to make her feel better.

"This is not good." Johnny said to Zoro. "You and brother captain are strong, but I don't think it'll be enough to beat a Warlord." Luffy smirked under his hat, knowing that he could kick Crocodile's ass all day if he wanted.

"This is nuts!" Mr. 9 shouted. "What do we do now?! Baroque Works has over 2,000 people in it! We can't fight them!"  
"Calm down." Igaram said as he stood up. "I've got an idea."

10 minutes later, Igaram and everyone were now near a ship that was ready to sail off.

"So you're plan is to sail off dressed as the princess with all these dummies to act as a decoy?" Zoro asked.

"Correct." Igaram said as Miss Monday and Mr. 9 were beside him.

"And you two?" Vivi asked.

"Like I said, you and I are friends." Miss Monday said with a smile.

"And you've been my partner in crime, so to speak." Mr. 9 said.

"The three of us will sail to Alabasta directly, while you and these pirates take the indirect island hopping route." He said.

"Hold it! We haven't agreed to take anyone anywhere!" Nami said. "And we still haven't talked about payment!"

"We'll do it." Luffy said with a smile.

"CROCODILE MIGHT BE AFTER US ALREADY!" Nami shouted.

"How dangerous is this Crocodile?" Nojiko asked.

"He's one of the Seven Warlords." Igaram said. "Before he became one though, his bounty was up to eighty million."

"THAT'S FOUR TIMES ARLONG'S BOUNTY!" Nami yelled. "NO WAY!"

"Okay." Luffy said, making Nami almost cry and the rest of the crew look at him from either blank to disbelief.

"We are eternally grateful." Igaram said before humming some scales and talking a bit higher. "Now I, Vivi, shall take my leave."

"Nice imitation." Luffy said.

'Not really.' Most of them thought.

"Of what?" Zoro asked.

"Now Princess Vivi, please give me the Eternal Pose." Igaram said. Vivi looked at him with sad eyes before giving him the Eternal Pose.

"What's an Eternal Pose?" Nami asked.

"You don't know?" Igaram asked.

"It's like a permanent version of a Log Pose." Luffy says pointing to the hourglass shaped pose. "The Log Pose points you to the next island. An Eternal Pose always points to the same Island no matter where you are."

"This one is to our home country of Alabasta." Igaram says.  
"And you three will head home this way?" Vivi asked worriedly.

"Yes. Please take the indirect route home Princess Vivi." Igaram said in a quiet voice. "I've never gone that way, but it should only be two or three islands until Alabasta." He then looked at Luffy. "Please, take care of the Princess in my absence."

"You got it." Luffy said with a smile.

"All of you." Vivi said as she looked at the three who were about to sail away.

"I expect your journey to be a harsh one." Igaram said with a calm voice and gentle smile. "Please be careful."

"I will." she said as they shook hands.

"Take care of yourself." Miss Monday said as she patted Vivi's head like a small child.

"Bye Bye Baby." Mr. 9 said as he placed his hand on her shoulder before they started towards the boat.

"Hey, wait a moment." Johnny said.

"What about this one?" Yosaku said. Everyone looked to see Miss Valentine's Day still sitting on the ground, her hands and feet tied with rope.

"That's a good question." Igaram said.

"Stay here and hope Baroque Works forgets about her?" Johnny asked.

"No." All of the ex-Baroque Work members said. They knew Crocodile would leave no loose strings.

"Flee on a ship?" Gin said.

"There's 2,000 people that she'd be running from." Mr. 9 said.

"Well if you can't stay or flee," Luffy said. "Why not come with us?"

"Huh?!" All of them said.

"Did you forget that she was sent here to kill Vivi?" Alvida said.

"I know that." Luffy said. "But now the people who sent her here want her dead too, right?" Everyone just stared, unable to argue with that logic.

"You'd seriously let me on your ship?" She asked in equal disbelief.

"It's not like you've got any other options." Luffy said. She just stared at him, then looked down in thought. She remained like that for a moment before sighing.

"Guess I really don't have a choice then." She said with a grim look. "Please...can I join you guys?" she said.

"Okay." Luffy said before they untied her and gave her umbrella back to her.

"Be careful." Igaram said. "She's not to be trusted."

"Don't worry." Luffy said.

"Right. We're off then." Igaram said as they sailed away. 'Princess Vivi, I wish you safe travels, and hope we meet again in our home country.' He thought.

"I like those three." Luffy said.

"Weirdos, all of them." Nami said.

"But nice weirdos." Nojiko said as they all started walking away.

BOOOOOOM!

Everyone turned around to see that the ship that just left had exploded in a bright light and was now engulfed in flames.

"What just happened?!" Gin shouted.

"Are they already here?!" Nami asked. Luffy picked up his hat that was blown off before turning to them all.

"We're leaving now!" He ordered as most of them started running.

"Nami, how's the log pose?!" Zoro asked.

"It's ready!" She said after looking.

"Get the girl!" He said. Both Nami and Nojiko ran back to get Vivi, who didn't budge an inch.

"Come on Vivi!" Nami shouted before they both noticed that Vivi was biting her lip as a tiny trail of blood was coming down her lip. Both of them hugged her before telling her that they had to go now or they'll be dead as well. Vivi finally ran with them as they all headed towards the ship.

"Luffy, get the others!" Zoro said. "The rest of us will get the ship ready!"

"Got it!" Luffy yelled back before running off to get his friends. While he was running, he used his haki to check on the three in the boat, glad to sense them. While he did that, he picked up on another person in the wreckage. 'Hmm...who can that be...?'

After finding Usopp and Sanji sleeping where they had their party, Luffy grabbed them and dragged them all the way to the ship.

"Wake up guys! We gotta go!"

"I won't leave him!" Vivi said as they all got ready to sail off.

"What's wrong with her?" Zoro asked.

"She said she won't leave without her duck!" Nojiko answered.

"You mean this duck?" Kuro asked as he pointed at Carue.

"HE'S ALREADY HERE?!" The three women shouted.

"Been here before we got here." Arlong said. As they were departing, Usopp and Sanji came to and argued about staying a bit longer. Nami explained the situation with her fists before they sailed away.

"All engines full reverse! Rudder 30° port!" Luffy starts ordering.

"Yes captain!" Usopp and Yosaku yell and they get the ship moving. Luffy picks up the mic for the intercom to yell at the other ships.

"All ships set sail! Weigh anchor!" He hears the crews on the four other ships yell as they set sail and get a little ways in front of the Iowa since she had to reverse then she has to sail at half speed through the water way.

* * *

"Looks like the fog's lifting." Nami said.

"Glad we're away from those people chasing us." Came a voice.

"Right." Nami said.

"Careful of the rocks." Said the voice.

"I've got it handled." Nami said before she noticed something amiss. "Hey...Eric did you say that?" She asked turning to the sonar specialist.

"No that wasn't me." He says. They all looked at her confused before the voice cleared her throat. Everyone looked over to the bridge wing railing to see a woman sitting on the railing and looking at them all with a smile.

"This is a nice ship. I have never seen anything like it." She said. Vivi and Miss Valentine's Day gasped in horror at the sight of her.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked. "And why are you on my ship?"

"Answer him!" Vivi shouted. "What are you doing here Miss All Sunday?!"

"Miss All Sunday?" Gin asked. "Then she's in Baroque Works as well huh?"

"That's right!" Robin said. "And I happened to have met a few friends of yours along the way princess."

"So you killed them?!" Vivi shouted in anger.

"Who's partner is she with?" Gin asked.

"Mr. 0." Miss Valentine's Day answered, now looking a little blue in the face.

"CROCODILE'S?!" Nami shouted.

"Yes." Vivi said. "We followed her to her boss. That's how we found out who he was."

"Correction. I allowed you to follow me." She said before looking at Miss Valentine's Day. "And who do we have here?" Robin asked. "Another traitor?" She said, making her squeak in fear.

"I know you knew!" Vivi said. "You told him we were there, didn't you?!" While they were talking, Johnny and Yosaku were looking at her like they were trying to remember something.

"Hey."Johnny whispered. "Doesn't she seem familiar to you?"

"Yeah." Yosaku whispered back. "But from where?" Both pondered for a moment before they heard Vivi scream.

"YOU KILLED THEEEEEEEMMMM!" Both of them, along with the rest of the crew besides Luffy, and some of the armed crew of the Iowa pointed their weapons at her.

"You have any idea what's going on?" Usopp asked.

"Not a clue." Sanji said as he held a gun up to her.

"I'd appreciate it if you would," She said with a smile before Usopp and Sanji were thrown over the railing and landed on the deck below. "Not point those at me."

"You mean?" Zoro said.

"She's eaten?" Nami said before she and all the rest of the crew were disarmed faster than they could blink

"A Devil Fruit?" Kuro finished.

"But which one?" Arlong asked before Sanji looked up at her with hearts in his eyes.

"Now that I see her, she's beautiful!" He said, making her chuckle at his words.

'Actually, he's right, but I have Nami.' Luffy thought as he smiled before his hat was lifted from his head and was now in Robin's hand.

"So you're the Captain?" She said. "I've heard so much about you...Monkey D. Luffy."

Robin soon found the hat no longer in her hands. She stared questioningly at her hands slightly surprised.

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't touch my hat. Only a select few have that right." Luffy says with a scowl as a black mist vanishes from him appearing next to her.

"I apologize then." She said as Luffy disappeared and appeared next to his crew.

"You are not welcome here. Please leave now." Usopp shouted up from behind a deck gun.

"Still, you seem to have a bit of bad luck." Robin continued, not bothering what Usopp said. "To pick up a princess marked for death by Baroque Works. And with only a handful of pirates to protect her no less. But the bad luck doesn't stop there. Do you happen to know where your Log Pose is taking you?"

"No. Where?" Nojiko asked with a glare.

"Little Garden." Luffy says and everyone looks at him.

"How do you know Lucifer?" Nami asks.

"Remember I am from the Grand Line. I have been halfway through New World." Luffy says. Robin's eyes widen at hearing that. Robin answered back.

"Correct. It'd be foolish to let yourselves be wiped out, right princess?" She said before throwing her something. Vivi saw that it was a Eternal Pose and was about to catch it, but it disappeared in a blur of black mist. Everyone turns to now see the Eternal Pose in Luffy's hand. "If you use that, you'll bypass Little Garden and head straight to an island that none of Baroque Works know about. It's also very close to Alabasta as well."

"Nope." Luffy said, breaking it immediately.

"YOU JERK!" Nami screamed. "SHE WENT OUT OF HER WAY TO GIVE US AN EASIER PATH! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!"

"Because I'm the captain." He said with a blank look as he looked at Robin. "I decide where we go, not you. I don't care if you're being nice."

"Nice?" Vivi said, looking angry. "After killing Igaram and the others, you think she's nice?!"

"Vivi, if they were dead I would not be here right now. I would be taking them to the afterlife. That is one of my duties as the Reaper. To carry those who have died or passed on to the next life ." Luffy said.

"What?!" She said. Robin was just surprised.

"That Haki of yours Luffy?" Zoro said knowingly.

"No, this has nothing to do with my haki. They're faint, but I can hear them, but if they had died I would not return for two days because the time is different. A day for me working with souls is equivalent to a week. 30 minutes is equivalent to two days." Luffy said.

"Hmm." Robin said with a smile. "Interesting how you knew."

"You mean...they really are alive?" Vivi asked in a hopeful voice.

"Who knows?" Robin said as she walked towards the railing on the side of the ship. "They might've survived or not. Either way, if they go to Alabasta, they'll be killed anyway." She said before jumping off the side of the ship. Everyone ran to the side to see her sitting on top of a giant turtle. "If you survive, let's meet again." She said before the turtle swam away.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Usopp asked. They then explained the whole situation to him, Arlong, Kaya, Merry, and Sanji, who missed everything.

"Looks like I missed all the fun." Sanji said. "But now that I'm here, I'll protect you Vivi."

"I'm glad I missed the whole thing." Usopp said.

"Um...everyone?" Vivi said. "Is it really alright for me to travel with you all?" She said.

"It's a little late for that kind of thinking." Nami said as she poked her forehead with her finger. "If you didn't want to cause us any trouble, you shouldn't have told us anything. Right Lucifer?"

"Don't worry about it." He said.

'How can he be so calm?' Most of them thought.

"Anyway. Sanji, make us some food." Luffy shouted.

"Right." He said before looking back at the two new beauties on the ship. "And what would you both like?" He said with hearts in his eyes.

"Huh? Me?" Miss Valentine's Day said. "I'm good."

"By the way, what's your name?" Luffy asked.

"My name?" She said. "It's...Annabelle."

"Welcome aboard Annabelle." Luffy said.

"Welcome indeed Miss Annabelle!" Sanji swooned.

The crew went to do doing their own thing. Annabelle was in the bridge looking at everything since she was intrigued.

"Annabelle!" Luffy calls walking in.

"Yes captain?" She asks.

"Annabelle I was wondering if I can call you Anna?" Luffy asks.

"Sure captain." Anna says. She watches Luffy walk for the door to outside. "Captain where are you going?"

"Oh I am going to the stern. Want to come there is someone that I want you to meet."

"Okay. Lead the way captain." Anna follows Luffy outside and then down the stairs. The two walk along the deck to the rear of the ship. They arrive and Anna notices a little girl who comes running over.

"Hello daddy." The girls says much to the shock of Anna.

"Hey Iowa how are you?" Luffy asks. Anna perks up at the girl's name.

"Excuse me captain, but did you say her name is Iowa?"

"Yes my daughter is named after this ship." He says.

"You have a daughter?"

"Yes. So Iowa you came to see Angel too?"

"Yes daddy."

"Angel? Who is Angel?"

"You'll See. Angel!" Luffy calls. A minute later the water erupts behind the ship as a huge sea king, the likes that Anna has never seen easily tower over the ship. She watches in amazement as the sea king shrinks down to about the size of the Going Merry and swims alongside the ship. "Anna say hello to Angel." Luffy says. Anna is speechless. She finally finds her voice.

"You can control sea kings?"

"No, but I can speak with them. Angel here wanted to sail with us and I said sure why not. She is very helpful. She swims ahead to tell us about any islands and what not." Luffy says.

"Captain!" A sailor yells running up. He runs up and salutes and Luffy salutes back.

"What is it Simms?"

"Sir we have radar contact with the fleet."

"Good. When do we meet them?"

"We should be meeting them in an hour."

"Anything else?"

"Yes. We did a sonar acoustics and Little Garden came back."

"Distance?"

"One day sir. We should be there near the afternoon, so around the 3 o'clock-5 o'clock time range sir."

"Good. Thank you Simms." Simms salutes then runs back for the radar room.

"Wow. This ship almost acts like military." Anna says.

"That's because it is." Luffy says.

"W-What?" She asks confused.

"This is a military ship. Have you noticed how the crew wears uniforms but the others don't."

"Now that you mention it I have noticed. Why?"

"Because I am not from this world. well originally yes I am."

"What? Wait I'm confused."

"Okay why do you think this ship is here? Because, this ship is not from this world it is from another world that has these type of ships. I disappeared to that world for a few years, and then we appeared here. I am originally from here though. I was born on the Grand Line but then moved to East Blue." Luffy says.

"Wow. That would explain all the stuff on board and the ship itself."

"Yes and you're the first to know I have not told my crew yet because they would think I am crazy even though the proof is right in front of them.

* * *

As always leave reviews.

ElderH


	35. Chapter 35: Little Garden

Here is chapter 35.

Uploaded: 01/09/17

[Creature speech]

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

 **:Demon speech:**

Disclaimer: See heading to chapter 1.

* * *

CHAPTER 35: SAILING FOR LITTLE GARDEN

A knock was heard on Luffy's door.

"Yes?"

"Luffy… can we talk? privately?" Zoro asked softly.

"Sure come in Zoro." Luffy looked up as his door open and Zoro walked in and sat down in the chair in front of him.

"What's up Zoro? This is unusual for you to come and see me in my quarters." Luffy says with a raised eyebrow

The swordsman straightened up. "Luffy, I noticed that you were buddy-buddy with that woman, even though she was Mr. 0's partner and she tried to make us weak enough to be killed. What's the deal?" Luffy blinked.

"I am thinking about asking her to join the crew." Zoro swore.

"Dammit!" Luffy cocked his head.

"Huh? What? Why is that a bad thing?" Zoro looked away, shielding his face from Luffy.

"Nothing, nothing! Forget it! I'll work this out myself!" Luffy scowled.

"What is it, dammit! Why are you hiding your face!"

"I'm not hiding my face, dammit!"

"No! Show me your face!" Luffy shouted as he had jumped across his desk and had started to wrestle with Zoro.

"Wow." Gold roger said incredulously. Luffy and Zoro froze, whipping their heads as one to the interloper. Only then did they realize the compromising position they had gotten themselves into.

"This probably isn't what it looks like…" The two sighed in relief. "…but I still don't want to know. I'm gone." And with that, he melted away. Luffy backed away a good ten feet, giving Zoro a wide berth as the two regained their cool.

"Now, are you going to tell me what's so bad about having Robin on the crew?" Luffy said crossly, arms folded over his chest. Zoro looked away once again, hiding his face.

"…nothing." Luffy's eyes widened.

"Was… was that… was that a BLUSH?" He said incredulously. He smirked as Zoro turned bright red. "OH! OH HO HO! HO HO! So THAT'S what's going on!"

"Shut up! Go away!" Zoro shouted, looking distinctly like he wanted a deep hole to hide in. Luffy loomed into his sight, leering.

"I kind of DID notice you were staring very intently at her face. Or… was it somewhere else? Hmm? HMM? A little lower than her eyes, perhaps?"

"GO AWAY!"

"I can't believe it!" Luffy clasped his hands together and made a nostalgic face. "It's finally happened. Our little Zoro-kun finally grew up!" He wiped an imaginary tear away. "It took him a lifetime, but he finally found his libido! I'm so happ-"

"SILENCE! I KILL YOU!" Zoro screamed. Luffy grinned, completely undeterred.

"So, if you think she's hot, why is having her on the crew a problem?" Zoro palmed his face.

"My goal, my dream, my ambition is to be the greatest swordsman in the world! I can't do that if I have a relationship bogging me down! If I have someone who would miss me if I somehow failed, then I could never be able to give my all!" Luffy nodded, semi-understanding.

"So, having someone around who you think is hot would distract you from your life's work. I think I can kind of understand that." He smiled warmly.

"Yeah, but for somebody to miss me like that… one day, I might have a family. But until I become the greatest swordsman and defeat Mihawk, that will always be a secondary dream." Luffy grinned.

"Amen to that." He then leered. "But, why Robin? I mean, Nojiko's quite the looker." Zoro smirked.

"Nojiko's the sister of the she-devil. Now why didn't you ask about Nami?" Luffy's eyes widened with a blush.

"NO! You're kidding me! What about Nami?" He asked worryingly. "Will wonders never cease! Zoro gets a libido, and Sanji FINALLY asks Nojiko out! It's a day of hilarious miracles! Oh heavenly Kronos, thank you for blessing me with hilarity in my life…" Zoro leered over with a smirk.

"Now was that a blush I saw on your face?" Luffy turns away.

"NO it wasn't." Zoro got closer.

"Oh really then why did you turn away from me then?"

"Because I wanted to." Luffy says trying to contain his blush but is not working. Zoro smirks.

"Oh look it's Nami." Luffy turns around faster than he should have.

"Where?" Luffy asks but then notices he was tricked and blushes more. "Dammit!" He swears.

"Are you sure you don't have a thing for Nami?"

"What? Are you out of your mind?"

"Oh so you won't mind if I go tell her?" Zoro asks walking for the door. Luffy panics and launches at Zoro.

"No!" Luffy screams and tackles Zoro. The two wrestle for a few minutes with Zoro winning.

"Spill!"

"No!" Luffy says.

"Fine I will call Nami here then. Hey Na-Fine I'll talk!" Luffy says. Zoro stands with a victory smile.

"Alright let's hear it."

"Nami and I are in a relationship." Luffy says.

"How long?"

"Since the Baratie."

"That was almost six months ago."

"Yes."

"Hey daddy can I tell Zoro something else about you and Nami?" Iowa says with a smirk and Luffy looks at her with wide eyes. Zoro smirks at this.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh there is more?"

"Yes my daddy here is go-Iowa No! don't you dare!" Luffy shouts.

"What is it?" Zoro asks wanting to know.

"My daddy is going to be a father again." Iowa says. Zoro's and Luffy's eyes are wide but Luffy is turning red from the blush.

"W-What?" Zoro asks.

"Yeah Nami is pregnant." Zoro is shocked then is scared.

"The two devils pro-created!" Zoro yells.

"Hey!" Luffy says back.

"Wait till Sanji and the others hear this." Zoro says walking for the door.

"No!" Luffy yells tackling him. "Don't tell anyone!"

"Why? It should be funny to see Sanji's reaction."

"True that would be funny but if you do you will have to answer to Nami." Luffy says and Zoro stiffens. "That's what I thought. So what are you going to do?"

"I will keep quiet."

"Thanks. Let's go everyone is probably wondering where we are." Luffy says and he and Zoro walk back to the bridge.

Luffy and Zoro walk onto the bridge and he walks over to Nami and asks her if they could talk about something. They leave the bridge and go to Luffy's quarters. They walk in with Luffy closing the door.

"What do you want to talk about Lucifer?" Nami asks.

"Nami. Zoro knows about us." Luffy says and Nami's eyes widen. "He got me to spill that we were in a relationship, but Iowa told him that you are pregnant. He was going to tell Sanji. I was kind of looking forward to Sanji's horrified look but then the word would spread and you would have been pissed at me and you being angry is scary but add that you're pregnant I became terrified." Luffy says as he looks at Nami who has her head down and her fists are clenched. He starts to take a step from her as an aura surrounds her.

"Lucifer." Nami says making Luffy go rigid. She walks two steps towards him and looks at him. What he sees shocks him to see her smiling and not angry.

"You're not angry?"

"No. but I have to agree seeing Sanji freak out like what you imagined would be funny to see." Nami says.

"Haha. Hey Nami when will we tell everyone?" Luffy asks sitting in his chair and Nami walks around and sits on his lap.

"I don't know. Probably after we get Vivi home." Nami says. "Luffy how long is it from Little Garden to Alabasta?"

"Close to a weeks sailing. I have heard about the state Alabasta is in and it does not look good. Chances are we will get sucked into the civil war." Luffy says in a solemn tone.

"You really think so?"

"No. I know we will. Then there is Crocodile. I will have to take him out which will just gain the attention of the World Government and Marines even more." Luffy says.

"What will happen if that happens?"

"Well my bounty will more than likely rise when I defeat Crocodile."

"Hey Luffy there has been something that has been bothering me for a while."

"What is it Nami?"

"Why is it that the other members of the ship wear a uniform similar to the marines?" She asks. She feels Luffy stiffen.

"That's…..that's because this ship is military." Luffy says. Nami turns to him with wide eyes.

"Are you with the marines?"

"No. *sigh* Nami this ship is not from this world. When I was around 7-9 years old I vanished from this world to another. The world I went to used these type of ships. I bought this ship because it was old and not used anymore. Those newer ships were really nice but if I wanted one I would have to wait almost a hundred years to be able to get my hands on one, so the next option was buy an older outdated ship. What I did was some what military. I was a mercenary who would attack pirates to protect ships and sometimes military ships although I was not military." Luffy says. Nami just stares at him and he continues. "I was part of a group that fought the major pirates. In that world there are not as much pirates like there are here. Before I came back to this world I was given the chance to become an admiral and I would have a fleet of at least 40 ships." Luffy says. Nami's eyes widen at hearing this.

"So that is how you created the Caspian Fleet."

"Yes. I started out with 40 ships, but with the money I was being payed I then started to buy older ships that were docked and never used again or had ships that sunk rebuilt after attaining the blue prints for them." Luffy says. His phone goes off and he hits the speaker button.

"Yes?"

"Captain we are one and a half miles behind the fleet."

"Thank you Linares." Luffy says hanging up the phone. "Well shall we head to the bridge?" Nami stands and the two head to the bridge.

"Captain on the bridge." All salute.

"At ease. Distance till fleet."

"Sir we are half a mile. We are preparing the boarding lines and gangways." Gunther says.

"Good. Engines drop from all ahead down to 2/3."

"Aye captain." Yosaku says.

* * *

The Iowa sails between the four ships and the crews toss lines from one ship to the Iowa and tighten the ropes and get the ships about 10 feet from the Iowa. They secure the lines and lay the gangways across to the ships and the crews from the other ships come aboard the Iowa.

"Sir. We are attached to the fleet." Gunther says.

"Good. All engines ahead full."

"Aye, aye captain." Yosaku says pushing the six throttles all forward. The ship lurches from the sudden increase of speed. Luffy picks up the mic for the intercom.

"Attention all crew, attention all crew. Right now our course is set for Little Garden. We are currently 200 miles away. We will arrive at 2 o'clock, we will dock and the exploration team will set out to explore the island, when they return we will be doing training excersises before we raise anchor at 9 o'clock. That is the plan." Luffy says hanging up the mic.

-2 o'clock-

"Attention all crew we will be dropping anchor in five minutes. I repeat we will be dropping anchor in five minutes. All crew stand by at their posts." Luffy says.

The Iowa stops in a waterway and drops her anchor and the crews prepare to go ashore. The crews get off the ship and they all gather on the shore waiting for Luffy to talk to them.

"Alright we are only here to do some training but the fleet will be splitting up. Radios will be in the process of being installed so that you are in contact with the Iowa. You will be able to go on your own but still report to me. Understood?"

"Sir!" the crews shout.

"Good. Your training starts now." Luffy says. The training takes most of the day.

Everyone was looking around at the island's thick foliage as they sailed inland down a river.

"Looks like a freaking jungle." Gin said as some of the crew were looking around.

"It's all humid as well." Nojiko said as she fanned herself with her hand.

"They got the 'Garden' part right." Arlong said. "But what part about this place is 'Little'?"

"The reason it's called Little Garden is because the island is really small. To go from one side to the other would take you only an hour." Luffy says. "Let's go and explore!"

"So who's going to watch her," Nojiko said as she looked at Anna. "And who's going to watch him?" she asked as she pointed towards a grinning and very jumpy Luffy.

"I'm not going to do anything." Anna pouted. "I promise."

"See?" Luffy said looking at them all. "She promised, and this can be a way for her to prove herself, so let's go."

'He's way too trusting.' most of them thought.

"Sanji! I need a pirate's lunch." Luffy said.

"Alright." Sanji said. After Sanji made lunches for everyone, they all thought about who did what. It was decided that Luffy, Vivi, Carue, and Nojiko would explore, Zoro and Sanji would get/compete to get the food, and the rest would stay with the ship and watch Anna, while the crews did some training.

"Why would you want to go out there Vivi?" Nami said.

"Nothing I can do until the log pose sets and we leave, so I'm going so I can take my mind off of my home for the moment." she said. "Don't worry. Carue's coming as well."

"QUACK?!" Carue said in a surprised fashion while Nami looked at her sister.

"And why are you going with them Nojiko?" Nami asked.

"Cause it sounds like fun." she said with a smile. "What's wrong? Surely all of you can watch one person and a few ships, right?" she asked.

"Leave it to us big sis!" Johnny and Yosaku shouted as they had originally volunteered to watch her.

"Whatever." Gin, Kuro, and Arlong said.

"D-don't worry!" Usopp said trying to sound heroic. "If anything h-happens to you all, the brave warrior of the sea Usopp will come to your aid!"

'These guys are either too relaxed or too crazy.' thought Anna as she just stood there and watched everyone either leave or stay on the ship.

-A few minutes later-

"So that's the story behind why you're on our ship now huh?" Usopp said after asking Anna a few questions.

"Yes, now please stop asking." Anna said in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry. Just being careful about who's on our ship." Usopp said.

"Speaking of your ship, isn't the Going Merry a little small to be a pirate ship compared to the Iowa?" she asked.

"Lay off the ship." Usopp said.

"What's your problem?" she asked.

"From what I heard, that ship was a gift from his girlfriend who is the doctor on board." Gin said.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Usopp said with a blush, causing some of them to smirk.

"Kyahaha." Anna laughed. "Now I get it."

"Shut up!" Usopp shouted before looking at Johnny and Yosaku training. "And aren't you two supposed to be watching her?!"

"We are." They said before going back to fighting each other.

"Mind if I ask a question?" Anna said.

"What is it?" Nami said.

"Your captain...what's he like?"

"He's a great captain." Everyone says. Thomas snorts and all look at him.

"What's funny Thomas?" Nami asks a little irked at Thomas for laughing about their comment. Thomas held up his hands.

"Don't worry. Luffy is a great captain. I have had more joy serving under him than any of the other captains I served under. The reason why I snorted is because you all may think that you know him but you don't. If he ever gets mad, then you better find a very good place to hide." Thomas says shuddering as well as some of the crew on the bridge.

"Tch, ain't that the truth." Dallas says.

"What do you mean Dallas?" Gin asks.

"Well one time when the Admiral was in a bad mood, we may have abandoned ship." Dallas says causing everyone to have wide eyes.

"W-What?" Nami asks in disbelief.

"Oh yes. That was a bad week. Half of the ship abandoned ship and hid out on other ships in the fleet, me included. I will never forget that week. I sometimes have bad dreams especially when that time of year comes around." Thomas says shivering. Eric gasps and all look at him.

"What's wrong dude?" Johnny asks.

"That week is next week!" Eric says and Thomas, Dallas and some of the crew pale and one crew member dropped a box with tools and ran into the ship screaming about demons and wanting to hide under his bed.

"It's next week? Oh shit. And there are no ships nearby. Hopefully Admiral is not in a bad mood like last year." Thomas says putting his hands together and starts praying towards the sky.

"I have another question." Anna asks wanting to change the subject since she wast starting to get freaked out as well as the others.

"W-What is it?" Usopp asks.

"Is he in any kind of relationship?" Anna asks and Nami's breath catches in her throat.

"Not that we know of." Gin says.

"So he is free game to say?" Anna asks and Nami's eyes widen at what she is hearing.

"I believe he is. Why you thinking of hooking up with the captain?" Arlong asks.

"Probably." Anna says. Nami starts to worry. She wants to say that her relationship is beyond a couple it is that of a family since she is married to Luffy and is pregnant with his kid.

Nami walks inside the ship to calm down and to look for a book. After a bit of searching, a suspicion of hers was confirmed.

"Everyone! I found out why this place is called Little-" She said before she and everyone else on the ship became aware of the giant figure staring down at them all. "...Garden." All of them were now staring up at a giant before some of them screamed in terror.

"GABABABABABABA!" Laughed the giant.

* * *

With Luffy's group

"Check this out you guys!" Luffy called after some walking.

"What the hell is that?"

"That looks kind of like an animinoid." Vivi said.

"An animinoid?" Nojiko asked. "Aren't they supposed to be extinct?" Before anyone could answer, the ground began to shake with the sound of heavy footsteps.

"What's that?!" She said. They looked around before getting their answer. "Is that a-"

"DINOSAUR?!" Vivi shouted in shock.

"Awesome!" Luffy shouted.

-Back at the ships-

"Well?" Asked the giant.

"I-I'm sorry." Nami said as she, Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku looked up at him with tears ready to fall from their eyes. Gin, Arlong, Kuro and Anna stared up as well, keeping a straight face despite feeling terrified. "What was...the question?"

"I asked if you all had some booze." He said. Usopp was nodding furiously while Nami said they had some. "Really? You've got some then?" Asked the giant with a smile.

"We haven't drunken much, and we use it sometimes for cooking." Nami said. "But if you like, you can have all we got." She said. Suddenly the giant screamed, which was soon followed by everyone on the ship before he looked behind him to see that a T-rex had bitten his ass.

"A...dinosaur?" Most of them asked in shock before the giant grabbed his axe and swung behind him, lobbing the dino's head clean off.

"AHHHHHH!" They screamed.

"I, AND I ALONE, AM ELBAF'S GREATEST WARRIOR! BROGY! GABABABABABABA!" Laughed Brogy. "And now I've got some meat. Come, join me as my guests." He said before he noticed that Nami and Usopp had fallen over and didn't move. Johnny and Yosaku froze, Kuro, stared up at him in fear, and Gin and Arlong looked ready to pass out.

"I'll...go get...the booze." Anna said, hoping not to anger the giant. She knew that giants existed, but didn't want to get on the wrong side of one.

"I'll help." Gin quickly said before following her.

-With Luffy's group-

"Luffy! Get down from there!" Vivi shouted. Luffy had climbed up to the top of the Dinosaur's head and was looking around, admiring the view.

"How's the view?" Nojiko asked.

"It's great!" Luffy shouted back. "We should have a picnic up here."

"No!" Vivi shouted.

"I'll pass." Nojiko said. She just watched as Vivi kept yelling up at Luffy, while he tried to get the dinosaur to go towards a mountain. Unfortunately, he hurt the dinosaur by twisting its head in one direction, causing it to yell in pain and attract it's herd towards him. After swinging around on their necks for awhile, Luffy was eaten by the biggest of them all.

"LUFFY!" Both of them shouted before the dinosaur's head was cut-off its body, Luffy popped out of its neck and landed on the hand of a giant while twirling his sword.

"GYEGYEGYEGYE! That was quite a show!" Said the giant. "Watching you jump around with those long-necks is the most entertainment I've had in awhile!"

"A...giant?!" Vivi croaked out as she and Nojiko stared up at Dorry in worry and slight terror while Carue fainted.

"You're HUGE!" Luffy said with a grin. "Are you human?"

"Human? GYEGYEGYEGYE! I AM ELBAF'S GREATEST WARRIOR! DORRY!"

-At Brogy's home-

"There." Brogy said after placing a giant hunk of meat in front of Usopp, Nami, Anna, Gin, Johnny, Yosaku, Arlong, and Kuro. "It's ready everyone. Dig in!" He said with a smile.

"We're...not hungry." Most of them said except Nami.

"No need to decline out of modesty." Brogy said. "Eat all you like. Dino meat's truly delicious."

"It's fine. I'm not very hungry anyway." Most of them said again.

"He's gonna eat us too!" Usopp whispered.

"Only after fattening us up first." Gin whispered back. Anna looked like her heart stopped at those words and turned a little blue in the face.

"Not good." Johnny and Yosaku said in unison as Kuro stayed quiet.

"Really? More for your friend then." Brogy said. Everyone looked at him before hearing meat being ripped from the giant bone.

"He's right you guys." Nami said with a mouth full of food. "This aint bad."

"GABABABABABA!" Brogy laughed before eating some himself, clearly amused by all of their faces.

"Um...Brogy, was it? Mind if I ask a question?" She said, hoping he'd be in the mood to talk.

"What's that?" He said.

"How long d-does it take for the log pose to finish recording on this island?" She asked.

"Just one year." He said with a smile. Nami's eyes shot open as she stopped chewing while everyone else fell off the log they were resting on. "So relax everyone! GABABABABA!"

"That's not good." Arlong said after finishing his food.

-At Dorry's home-

"GYEGYEGYEGYE!" Dorry laughed as Luffy stuffed his face full of dino meat. He had invited Luffy, Vivi, Nojiko, and Carue to his home for a meal.

"This is delicious!" Luffy said.

"And your pirate lunchbox is great too! Small though it may be." He said with a laugh.

"Yeah. My chef made it, so I'm glad you like it. Otherwise, I'd have to kick your ass." Luffy said, causing Dorry to stop laughing.

"Did you just threaten me?" He asked, causing Vivi, Carue, and Nojiko to jump with worry before he started laughing again. "I like you shrimp! You're funny!"

"They're getting along so well." Vivi thought. Even Nojiko was a little surprised at them becoming fast friends.

"Do you live here Dorry?" Luffy asked.

"No." Dorry said. "I come from a village deep in the Grand Line called Elbaf. It's a village for Warriors." He said.

"Elbaf huh?" Luffy said with a grin.

"Yes." Dorry said. "But my village has a certain law. If a fight breaks out and can't be settled, then we call on our god Elbaf for judgement. He blesses those in the right and protects them. I've gotten in one such fight with another giant, and this island is our battleground. The winner will be the one who will win and survive." He said before laughing. "AND WE STILL HAVEN'T SETTLED IT, EVEN AFTER 100 YEARS! GYEGYEGYEGYE!"

"100 years?" Nojiko asked.

"It's nothing. We giants live 3 times longer than you squirts!" Dorry said before laughing.

"Even so, why keep fighting after 100 years?" Vivi asked. "Can't you resolve this another way? Do you want to kill each other that badly?"

"Dorry I have a question." Luffy says after taking a bite of his food.

"What's that?"

"How long does it take for a log pose to set?"

"Oh. It takes one year to set." Dorry says and everyone looks at him shocked and in Vivi's case horrified.

"A year?! I can't wait a year!" She looked ready to go on until a large volcano erupted.

"Guess it's time." Dorry said as he got up and grabbed his sword and shield.

"What do you mean 'guess it's time'?" Nojiko asked.

"I don't remember when, but the eruption of that middle volcano signals the start of our battle." Dorry said. Vivi started ranting about why they would want to kill each other again before Luffy stopped her.

"It's not about that anymore Vivi." Luffy said.

"Exactly." Dorry said as Brogy came into view, looking ready to fight. "This battle is one of pride." he said before he and Dorry rushed each other. "THE REASON FOR THE FIGHT IS LONG FORGOTTEN!" All four of them were knocked onto their butts after a shockwave from their battle hit them. Vivi and Nojiko stared at them while Luffy had a huge grin on his face.

-Back at Brogy's home-

Nami and the others were watching the duel as well.

"This is a good time to leave!" Nami said.

"Right behind you." Gin said. "Come on you guys."

"Wow." Usopp said, staring up at the two giants trying to kill each other.

"What are you doing Usopp?" Nami asked.

'The reason? I forgot a long time ago!' were the words going through Usopp's head at the moment.

"No reason, yet they fight." Usopp said.

"They're just being stupid." Anna said.

"Fool!" Usopp said. "This is what a man's fight truly looks like!" He said crossing his arms.

"Huh?" Nami said.

"Think of it this way." Usopp said as Johnny, Yosaku, Arlong, Kuro, and Gin began to join him in watching the battle. "Both of them have raised a metaphorical flag in their hearts. One that they value more than their own lives. They wish to keep those flags raised, no matter what. So they protect that flag by fighting each other, even after 100 years." He said. Gin and Arlong was smiling while Johnny and Yosaku were on the verge of tears from understanding what he meant. "This fight," Usopp went on. "Is one of pride between these two great warriors!"

"That was beautiful big bro." Johnny said as he and Yosaku wiped their eyes. Gin, and Arlong only smiled while Anna and Nami just stared at them before trying to leave, saying they weren't interested.

"I'm staying here to watch." Usopp said. "This is what I've always dreamed of becoming one day."

"A giant?" Nami asked as she and Anna sat back down in defeat.

"NO! DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO ANYTHING JUST NOW?!" He demanded as the others snickered. He calmed down before resuming watching. "Imagine a whole village of warriors like them. I wanna see it one day." He said with a smile.

"Same here!" Both Johnny and Yosaku said in agreement.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'd like to see it too." Gin said.

"Same here." Arlong says.

"Men." Nami and Annaa said with a sigh before both giants reached the end of their 73,466th fight, which ended in yet another draw. Both fell to the ground and didn't move for a few moments before they both burst into laughter.

"GABABABABA! Hey Dorry! I got some booze from our guests!" Brogy laughed.

"Great! I haven't had any in a long time. Mind sharing?! GYEGYEGYEGYE!" Dorry laughed back as they both got up. Brogy handed him some barrels, but stopped Dorry before he could leave.

"One moment." Brogy said. "One of the guests said they needed to speak with their captain. Said it was urgent."

"Alright." Dorry said. He waited for a few moments before Brogy came back and handed him Anna.

"Thanks Brogy!" She said.

"Anytime! GABABABABA!" He laughed before heading back to his home, with Dorry heading back to his home as well.

"Hey Dorry!" Luffy said. "Looks like it was a draw!"

"GYEGYEGYEGYE!" He laughed. "Just like always!"

"What are those barrels?" Nojiko asked.

"Booze from Brogy's guests." Dorry said. "They wouldn't happen to be your crew, would they?" He asked. "Along with this woman?" They all looked up at him to see Anna standing on his shoulder.

"Hey Anna!" Luffy said. "Yep. They're our friends." He said before his eyes widen.

"Hey Captain Luffy." She said as she floated down until she was standing next to him and sat down next to him. While Vivi asked Dorry if it really takes a year for the Log Pose to set, Anna and Luffy got to whispering about something.

"We've got trouble." Anna whispered. "Baroque Works followed us to this island."

"They w-" Luffy started screaming before Anna covered his mouth. She let go of him so he could whisper "How do you know?"

"Because...back on the ship-" She said.

-Flashback-

"Where's the booze?" Anna asked Gin as they went below deck to find the alchohol and give it to Brogy.

"Here they are." Gin said as he lifted two barrels up and walked up the stairs. "Hurry up!"

"I know!" She shouted back as she lifted a barrel. She started walking towards the stairs, but tripped over some rope and fell. She reduced her weight to avoid hurting herself, but the barrel she dropped started leaking a bit. "Shit!" She said as she propped it up. She looked at the small hole that appeared before her eyes widened. "This rum..." She said, recognizing that it had been tainted somehow. 'Mr. 5!' she thought.

"What are you doing?!" Gin shouted down to her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry." She said before putting the bad barrel aside. After giving the other barrels a quick check, she sighed in relief that none of them were tainted as well and started bringing another barrel up.

-End Flashback-

"So your old partner somehow put a bomb in there?" Luffy whispered.

"Yeah." She said before smiling. "Don't worry. None of those barrels are bad."

"Really?" He said before sighing. "That's good." He was glad that his friend wouldn't be hurt by a bomb, but then remembered what Anna said before. "So, if that bomb was in that barrel, then-"

"Yeah." She said as she looked out at the jungle. "Somewhere out there...Baroque Works is waiting." She had a grim look on her face before she noticed Luffy smiling at her. "What?"

"See? You promised you wouldn't do anything against us." He said with a smile. She just looked at him before a small smile tugged at her lips.

"Well...you did let me on your ship." She said.

"Hey." Dorry said, gaining both of their attention. "What are you two whispering about?"

"Huh?" Anna said. "Oh. We were just talking about...how to get off this island as soon as possible."

"That so?" Dorry said before laughing.

-At Brogy's home-

"A brave warrior of the seas?" Brogy said. "What's that?"

"Someone like you." Usopp said. "I want to become like you two one day."

"A giant?" He asked, causing all but Usopp to laugh.

"NO!" He said before thumping his chest with a smile. "I want to live with honor and pride, just like the warriors of Elbaf."

"GABABABA! I see!" Brogy said. "We giants have longer lifespans that humans. Because of that, we wish for nothing more than honorable deaths. After all, one's future or life will cease one day. To us Elbaf Warriors, to die with unbroken pride is what we call an honorable death. Our pride never ceases, making it an eternal treasure that is passed on throughout our land!"

"So your pride is your treasure!" Usopp said in admiration.

"Amazing!" Johnny and Yosaku said.

"I wanna go there one day!" Luffy said with a grin as Dorry finished the last of the rum. Luffy grinned wider when he saw for himself that the rum didn't explode, which also caused whatever traces of anger he felt at Anna to disappear.

"GYEGYEGYEGYE!" Dorry laughed. "Is that right? Well then, Brogy or I will show you around one day. IF WE EVER FINISH THIS DUEL!" He shouted before laughing, which was followed by Luffy. Vivi however wasn't finding any of this amusing.

"How am I going to stop this stupid war if I have to wait for a full year to leave?" She asked herself. She just stared at the ground in anger until she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see it belonged to Nojiko.

"Don't worry." She said with a smile. "We'll get there in time somehow."

"Hey Dorry!" Luffy shouted, gaining everyone's attention. "When we reach Elbaf, let's fight!"

"You're challenging me squirt?!" Dorry asked before laughing again. "YOU CRACK ME UP! YOU REALLY ARE A FUNNY LITTLE MAN!" He said before the volcano erupted again. Dorry looked at it with a smile before grabbing his gear.

"You're fighting again?" Vivi asked. "Even though you fought not that long ago?!"

"Yes." Dorry said. "Even with these wounds, I will fight! If I were to run from this duel because of that, I would lose my pride!" He said before walking off to battle.

"He's crazy." Vivi said.

"He's a warrior!" Luffy said with a grin.

* * *

Deep in another part of the jungle, there was what looked like a house made of wax with a charred dinosaur in front of it.

"Gotta say, only you could make a house in the middle of this place." Said Mr. 5. "However, this job is still mine, so stay out of it."

"Is that so?" Mr. 3 said as he enjoyed his tea while Miss GoldenWeek was sleeping against the wall. "What a sad excuse from a weakling."

"Take that back!" Mr. 5 shouted.

"Why?" Mr. 3 asked in calm voice. "Remember that we're professionals. To lose and let our targets live means risking our organization being known to the world. That's why our orders must be completed without fail. Still, since you're here, we'll give you 30% of our work." He said before giving Mr. 5 a dark look. "I suggest you take it before I make you vanish along with those pirates and that traitor Miss Valentine." He said, making Mr. 5 gulp in nervousness. "Calm down. Here, have some tea." He said as he handed him a cup before explaining that it's for a special occasion. "On this island, we have yet another job to add to our list."

"Another job?" Mr. 5 asked.

"Indeed." Mr. 3 said before showing him a wanted poster of Dorry and Brogy and explaining about how 100 years ago, both were captains of the Giant Pirates who wreaked havoc over a century ago and that both are still wanted by the government, and that each was worth 100,000,000 berries each, making the reward 200,000,000 berries.

"200,000,000?!" Mr.5 said in shock before he noticed his legs were being covered with wax. "Hey, what are you doing?!"

"Simple." He said. "I'm a little...upset that the bomb you planted failed to go off." He said as a bit of wax came toward Mr. 5's neck before morphing into a sort of blade and stopped just inches from killing him.

"Hey man, it's not my fault!" He said as sweat started forming on his face. "I put the bomb in the rum like you asked!"

"Indeed you did." Mr. 3 said before making the wax disappear from around Mr. 5. "That's why I'll be taking care of the giants now. As for you," He said before finishing his tea. "Only one person could've figured out and stopped that bomb from doing its job. So Mr. 5, your new objective...is to kill Miss Valentine yourself and retrieve Princess Vivi for me." He said with that same dark look. "Understood?"

"Yeah. I got it." He said, still nervous.

* * *

As always leave reviews.

ElderH


	36. Chapter 36: Little Garden part II

Here is chapter 36, uploaded 01/17/17

'thoughts'

"Speech"

[Creature speech]

 **:Demonic speech:**

Disclaimer: See heading to chapter 1.

* * *

CHAPTER 36: LITTLE GARDEN PART 2

-At Brogy's home-

Everyone was chatting with Broggy until the volcano erupted.

"Time to go." Brogy said as he stood up and grabbed his gear.

"Already?" Nami asked. "But you're still wounded."

"So is Dorry!" Brogy said before leaving, laughing all the way.

"Go Master Brogy!" Usopp shouted.

"GO! FIGHT! WIN!" Johnny and Yosaku shouted in unison.

"Men and their pride." Nami sighed before she and the others all got serious looks on their faces.

"You okay big bro?" Johnny asks after seeing Usopp's face.

"Huh?" Usopp said after snapping out of his thoughts. "Sorry. Just the thought that someone would want to tarnish their duel makes me angry." None of the men could disagree to that as they all had equal looks of anger as well.

"Speaking of Mr. 5," Yosaku said. "If that bomb was there, that could mean he's here as well."

"Could be." Gin said before some trees were pushed out of the way, revealing a hungry dinosaur growling at them all.

"A d-d-d-dinosaur?!" Usopp stuttered before it roared at them, sending them all scattering in a panic. Usopp and Nami in one direction, Johnny and Yosaku in another, and Gin in a different direction as well. Kuro and Arlong ran as well.

-Usopp-

"Shit! Keep running Nami!" Usopp yelled as he ran through the jungle at full speed. After a full minute of running, he stopped to catch his breath. "I...I think...we lost it...Nami...Nami?" Usopp said before opening his eyes and looking around to see that Nami wasn't with him. "Oh no...she didn't get...?" he said with a nervous smile.

-Nami-

"Usopp!" Nami yelled as Usopp had taken off and left her alone. "Oh great! Usopp's gone, along with the others." she said as she looked around, wondering which way to go.

-Zoro-

"Man this thing's a pain to carry." Zoro grunted as he was dragging a dead dinosaur behind him before spotting Nami leaning against a tree. "Nami! Perfect timing. Which way to the ship?" He asked. He pegged her again with questions after getting the silent treatment before he found himself shackled in white. "What the-?!"

-Gin-  
"Stupid overgrown fossil!" Gin grumbled as he was now trying to find his way back. After the initial shock wore off from the dinosaur's sudden appearance, he was now hoping to either find his way back, or find that dinosaur and kill it. Whichever came first was fine with him until he spotted someone sitting in the shade. "Huh? Yosaku? How'd you get here?" He asked as he approached his sitting crew mate. "Hey, say something. Helloooo!" Gin said before he suddenly found himself waist deep in trouble. "WHAT?!"

-Johnny and Yosaku-

"FUCK!" Johnny shouted as he punched the ground. "How could we run?!"

"We should've faced that stupid dinosaur!" Yosaku said in equal frustration. "If big bro saw us, he'd be ashamed."

"That's it!" Johnny said. "We're gonna find that dino and kick it's ass! You with me?!"

"LET'S DO THIS!" Yosaku shouted before he noticed someone off in a clearing. "Big Bro!" He shouted. Johnny looked as well to see Zoro standing there with his arms crossed and a grin across his face. They both approached him with equal smiles. "Still competing with brother cook?"

"I bet you'll win hands down big bro Zoro!" Johnny said. Zoro just stayed quiet, causing them both to frown in confusion. "Uh...big bro?"

"You okay there?" Yosaku asked as he poked Zoro's head, causing him to fall backwards and land with a thud, still standing at grinning with his arms crossed. Both of them stared before they went for their swords, not realizing it was too late as a blob of wax came at them.

-With Luffy's group-

"LUFFY!" Usopp shouted as he ran out into the clearing and up towards his crew mates.

"Whoa whoa! Easy Usopp!" Nojiko said as Usopp was now hunched over trying to catch his breath. "What's wrong?"

"It's...it's...I'm so sorry Nojiko!" Usopp said as tears were running down his eyes. "Nami...she got eaten by a dinosaur!" Nojiko just stared at him. The thought of losing her sister was something she dreaded since Nami first set out and started robbing from pirates. She just stood there before Vivi held her hands up.

"Hold on you guys!" Vivi said. "Just because she disappeared doesn't mean she was eaten! There could be many reasons why she's not here."

"It...might've been Mr. 5." Anna said in a quiet voice, feeling guilty that she used to be part of the people that are now hunting them. "He might've captured her...or worse."  
"Luffy." Nojiko said in a quiet voice as her hands were gripped into fists and now shaking. "Can you...sense Nami?" She asked. Luffy looked at her shaking form and was about to use his haki to search the island, but stopped when he sensed a tree branch fly out of the trees and hit Usopp sending him to the ground.

"Ow! What the hell was that?" Usopp says sitting up rubbing his head only to be hit by another branch.

"Usopp." A voice says and Usopp goes all rigid and all turn to see Nami panting and a pissed look.

"Nami!" Nojiko says running to her sister and Luffy walks over. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am okay but I need to teach Usopp why he should never out run a girl." Nami says radiating with a dark aura causing Usopp to sweat and panic as she got closer.

-Five minutes later-

"So where is everyone?" Luffy asks ignoring the bruised and limp body of Usopp.

"We got separated by a dinosaur that suddenly appeared. I don't know where the others are though." Nami says as Luffy hands her a canteen with water.

"Luffy why don't you use your haki to find them." Nami says.

"Okay." He is about to, but stops when he senses two people step out of the trees.

"They're alive...for now." Came a voice. Everyone looked to see Mr. 5 standing in the clearing with a beaten up Carue. Behind him was a girl who was munching away on a rice cracker. "This duck wouldn't call for you. Oh well, he's useless now." He said before throwing a bloody Carue towards them.

"Mr. 5." Anna said before she recognized the girl standing next to him. "Miss Goldenweek?!" She said with a hint of dread in her voice.

"She's another agent?" Nami asked.

"Yes." Vivi said as she got out her peacock slashers. "And she's partnered with Mr. 3."

"Mr. 3?" Usopp said. "Then he's stronger than this guy?!"

"Yes." Anna said.

"Miss Valentine." Mr. 5 said. "Looks like you really have defected. Only you could've recognized my handiwork with that liqour."

"Yeah, I stopped that bomb from being used." She said with a forced smile.

"Mr. 3's pissed about that." Miss Goldenweek said in a neutral tone.

"Where are our friends?" Luffy asks in a calm voice.

"Doesn't matter." Mr. 5 said. "You'll be joining them soon...in the afterlife."

"You monster!" Vivi shouted as she, Usopp, Nojiko, Nami, and Luffy all got ready to fight.

"Miss Golden Week." Mr. 5 said. "Take care of Straw Hat."

"Right." She said as she got out her paints and paintbrush.

"No you don't!" Luffy shouted as he ran towards them both. He stretched out his fist as he ran. "Mizu Mizuuuuu...PISTOL!" He shouted as he shot his fist...straight into the ground.

"WHERE ARE YOU AIMING AT?!" Usopp shouted.

"Look at the ground!" Anna said. Everyone looked to see a strange red symbol on the ground.

"Colors Trap: Bullfighting Red." She said.

"Huh?" Nojiko said.

"She uses paint to mess with people's emotions." Vivi said.

"So it's like hypnotism?" Usopp said. "Oh fantastic. That simple minded idiot can't fight against that!" He was proven right as Luffy threw out more punches, only for them all to go after the red symbol on the ground.

"Come on Luffy!" shouted Nojiko. "They're right in front of you!"

"I'M TRYING!" He shouted as he looked back at her before he started laughing. "But I THINK I'LL LAUGH A BIT!" He said before falling to the ground and rolling around in laughter.

"HUH?!" His friends said before they saw a yellow symbol on his back.

"Colors Trap: Laughing Yellow." Miss Goldenweek said. "Having fun?"

"Oh for the love of-" Nojiko started saying before she, Anna, Usopp were both hit with explosives, knocking all three of them out cold.

"YOU!" Vivi shouted as she ran at Mr. 5, only to be tripped up by an explosive kick. Soon, she and Nojiko were both in his arms as they started walking towards the jungle.

"I'll deal with you three and that duck later." He said. "Right now, Mr. 3 wants these two ASAP." Both agents then walked off with the two girls, leaving a smoking Usopp, a bloody Carue, a laughing Luffy, and a quiet Anna behind.

"Wait. Three? Where is Nami?" Anna asks looking around.

"She's gone." Usopp says looking around.

"I'm right here." Nami says jumping down from a tree.

"Nami!" Ann and Usopp say. They look at Luffy.

"Nami… can I ….. have some…. Help?" He asks between laughs.

"What you two see keep it secret or you will fear my fists. Understood?"

"Yes." Anna and Usopp nod fast. They watch Nami walk over to Luffy and put his face between her hands and kiss him which becomes a passionate kiss. Usopp's and Anna's jaws drop to the ground at the scene as they watch her hands move from his face to around his neck and Luffy's arms wraps around her waist.

* * *

Deep in the jungle, Sanji had come across Mr. 3's wax house and began enjoying some tea.

"Wait! This isn't time for tea!" He shouted. "My lovely ladies might be needing me!" He then felt a shudder. "Ahhh, I feel that someone has just kissed one of my lovely ladies!" He yells. He was about to walk out of the house before he heard something ringing. After looking a bit, he found a Den Den Mushi and answered. "Hello. This is Cafe Le Shit. You making a reservation?"

"...Stop playing games...dumbshit." Came a voice on the other line. "I'm still waiting on your report."

"My report huh?" Sanji said. "To whom am I talking too?"

"It's me...Mr. 0!"

'Mr.0?' Sanji thought. 'If I remember correctly, Mr.0 is the boss. Which means that the guy on the other line...is one of the Seven Warlords. Crocodile!'

"Well Mr.3?" Said Crocodile on the Den Den Mushi. "I'm waiting. Have you eliminated Vivi, Miss Valentine, and the Straw Hat pirates or not?"

"Yeah." Sanji answered back. "All of them are dead, so further pursuit is no longer required."

"Good." Crocodile said. "I've sent the new pair of unluckies with a package."

"A package?" Sanji said.

"Yes. An Eternal Pose for Alabasta." Crocodile said. "When they arrive, you and Miss Goldenweek are to head for Alabasta. The final stages of my plan are upon us."

"Uh...right." Sanji said as he was now staring at an otter and a vulture, both of which were glaring at him through sunglasses before they started attacking Sanji. "QUIT IT YOU REJECT WEASEL!" He shouted before kicking the otter into the wall. He then ran over and got the vulture's head between his feet. "YOU TOO, YOU UGLY ASS CHICKEN!" He shouted before twisting it's head around backwards. After they were both out, Sanji went back to talking with Crocodile, who was asking what all the noise was. "Sorry about that. One of the Straw Hats were playing dead on me, but they're dead now." He said. Nothing could be heard on the other line for a moment.

"You said," Crocodile said as the glass of water and flower he was messing with started to dry up and disappear. "They were all dead."

"Yeah. Sorry about that, but they tricked me." Sanji said.

"So you lied to me. Is that right?" Crocodile asked.

"Technically, yeah. But all of them are dead for sure, so there's no need to keep hunting them." Sanji said. Another moment of silence was heard before Crocodile spoke again.

"After you get the package, return to Alabasta. Good luck Mr.3." Crocodile said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

"Miss All Sunday." He said.

"Yes?" Robin answered back from inside the room.

"Contact Mr.2 and have him sail to Little Garden to intercept and assassinate Mr. 3. I have enough agents to carry out my plan."

"Understood." She said with a smile.

* * *

-Back with Sanji-

Sanji had just hung up the Den Den Mushi before noticing an hourglass shaped pose next to the otter that read 'ALABASTA' on it.

"What's this?" Sanji bends down and picks it up. "I think I should show this to Luffy. He will know what this is."

-At the Giants Battleground-

Both giants were on their last legs in their duel before they nailed each other in head with their shields again, resulting in another draw. Both laid flat on the ground for a moment before laughing.

"GABABABABA! YET ANOTHER DRAW!" Brogy laughed.

"GYEGYEGYEGYE!" laughed Dorry. "YEAH, LOOKS THAT WAY!" Both kept laughing before getting up...or tried to get up. "Huh?!"

"What?!" They both said as they looked down at themselves, only to find that they'd been covered with wax.

"What is this stuff?!" Dorry said. "I can't move!"

"Me neither!" Brogy said. Both giants kept struggling before they heard someone else laughing and looked to see Mr. 3.

"Sorry giants," He said in a smug tone. "But I believe that your duel will forever remain a draw."

"Who are you?!" Dorry yelled, only for Mr. 3 to chuckle.

"My name is Mr. 3. I'm just a simple artist." He said before Mr. 5 and Miss Goldenweek came out of the jungle with Nojiko and Vivi. "And these are my associates. Mr. 5, a bomb man, and Miss Goldenweek, a painter."

"Mr. 3!" Vivi shouted as Nojiko began to stir.

"Princess Vivi." He said. "Glad you could make it. You and your other friends are just in time for my masterpiece." He said before looking around. "I see Miss Valentine is absent."

"You gave me orders to kill her, so I'll do it my own way." Mr. 5 said before dropping a semi-conscious Nojiko onto the ground.

"Ow." She said before sitting up and looking around. "What happened?"

"CANDLE LOCK!" Mr. 3 shouted as he used his wax powers to bind Nojiko and Vivi's legs in wax.

"Very well then Mr. 5. Bring the others here before you go then." He said before looking back at the struggling giants. "Stubborn, aren't you?"

"Be silent!" Dorry shouted.

"A little squirt like you will not stop our duel!" Brogy shouted before the wax around his arms began to crumble, startling Mr. 3. Before they could stand, Mr. 5 had sent an exploding booger at both giants heads, stunning them and giving Mr. 3 time to bind them again with spikes through their hands.

"Never thought they could break my wax." Mr. 3 said. "Deal with the traitor and her friends." He said as Mr. 5 brought the others one-by-one to him. "Time for my masterpiece!"

* * *

-With Luffy's group-

Luffy was still kissing Nami. Anna and Usopp were amazed at how long the two have been kissing, and Carue was a bit dazed before he remembered what happened and slowly stood up. Usopp and Carue were looking at Luffy, wondering how long the two would continue to kiss. Luffy and Nami break for much needed air.

"Thanks...Nami." Luffy wheezed before he stood up and smashed his fists together.

"Yeah...you're welcome." She said in a husky voice. Luffy looked back at her as Carue and Usopp started walking towards the jungle, looking pissed for different reasons before they noticed that Luffy, Nami and Anna weren't moving.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Usopp asked.

"Anna?" Luffy said as he noticed her trembling. "You okay?"

"No...I'm not." She said in a broken voice before falling to her knees with her head down. She kept trembling as Luffy looked down at her before seeing a drop fall onto her legs. Soon more drops were seen before she continued. "We're all fools."

"Hey!" Usopp shouted before Luffy raised an arm to stop him.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked.

"This 'ideal nation' that we were all led to believe...hearing it was a lie hurt." She said. "All that we did was for nothing."

"Then why'd you work in Baroque Works in the first place?" Usopp asked.

"It wasn't a choice." She said. "If you knew about Baroque Works, you'd either been part of it, or targeted by it." She said.

"So, work or die?" Usopp said as he looked a little scared at that thought.

"Right." She said. "At first I didn't like it, but then the thought of an 'ideal nation' sounded like what I needed."

"Needed?" Nami asked. "What did you need?"

"A chance to make my dream real." She said.

"Your dream?" Luffy said with a bit of interest.

"Yes." She said. "But it's not just me. Lots of us in Baroque Works have dreams that we wanted to come true. Even Mr. 5 has one."

"That booger bomber guy?" Usopp asked.

"Yes." She said as more tears fell. "But...if what you said was true," She said before looking at them all. Her face was flowing with tears with a little bit of snot in her nose. "THEN NONE OF IT MATTERS BECAUSE NONE OF THOSE DREAMS WILL COME TRUE!" She shouted before breaking down. They looked at her as she cried her eyes out. Luffy removed his vest and knelt down at eye level with her before holding it out to her. "Huh?"  
"Don't have a rag. Will this do?" He asked with a smile. She just looked at his vest before taking it and wiping her eyes and nose.

"Sorry." She said. "I just...couldn't hold it in any longer."

"No worries." Luffy said as he stood up and held out a hand for her to take. "So, you gonna sit there and cry, or are you gonna fight with us?" She looked up at him and saw all four of them smiling down at her.

"I'm gonna fight!" She said after taking Luffy's hand and standing up. "Come on. We gotta save your friends."

"Wrong." Luffy said, startling them. "We gotta save our friends." He said with a smile, which was followed by each of them. "You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up." He said while stretching.

"Right." They said before they all left, leaving Luffy back in the clearing except Nami stayed. He turns back to see her still there.

"Nami I thought I said for you to go with the others."

"You did but I want to be with you Lucifer." Nami says.

"Fine you can stay with me." He turns and he looks out at the jungle in another direction.

"I know you're there." He said as he stared at a figure through the trees.

* * *

All of the captured Straw Hats were now standing on a giant cake made of wax like candles with a giant on each side. Gin, Johnny, Kuro, Arlong, Zoro, Vivi, Yosaku, and Nojiko all stood side-by-side.

"I can't move my legs." Nojiko complained.

"And there's not enough room to slip out of this stuff." Zoro said.

"I can't believe this." Gin grumbled.

"HAHAHA!" Mr. 3 laughed. "Why so glum? You should all feel honored. I'm about to make you all a work of art." He said before he used his powers to form a column behind them with a giant smiling cake and lit candles on top. Everyone looked up to see the cake beginning to spin around in a circle.

"What's that?" Yosaku asked before they saw a white mist falling around them.

"What is this stuff?" Nojiko asked.

"Wax?" Vivi said.

"Correct." Mr. 3 said as Miss Goldenweek munched away on her rice crackers. "The wax mist will cover your bodies. Soon, all of you will turn into my greatest work of art. Candle dolls with souls!"

"WHAT?!" Johnny and Yosaku yelled.

"Hey candle man!" Zoro called in a bored tone. "Where are our friends?"

"It's a pity, but they can't join you in my art." Mr. 3 said with a dark look in his eyes. "They're already dead."

"Oh? Is that so?" Zoro said with a cocky grin. "And you know that for a fact huh?"

"Of course." Mr. 3 said. "A kid in a straw hat, a duck, a traitor, a navigator, and a man with a long nose are nothing compared to us in Baroque Works."

"Then who are they then?" Gin said as he and everyone else looked behind Mr. 3 to see Usopp, Carue, and Anna all walking towards them.

"Oh?" Mr. 3 said in a bored tone. "Still alive are we?"

"That's right!" Usopp yelled. "No man who tries to stop an honorable fight can take us down!" He shouted as Carue quacked in anger.

"Please. A duel that's been going on for 100 years between a couple of giants for no reason?" Mr. 3 mocked. "How stupid can you all get?"

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Johnny yelled.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT THEIR DUEL IN SUCH A MANNER!" Yosaku shouted.

"And what exactly can you two do stuck to *cough* this stupid cake?" Nojiko said before some of them started coughing from the wax mist.

"If this gets into our lungs *cough* we'll be turned into candles from the inside!" Vivi gasped out.

"Yes. That look of fear and desperation is what I crave for my art." He said before he made some wax run down his arm. "And you three will be nice additions, along with that failure Mr. 5!" All three of them took defensive stances before they heard someone walking behind them. They turned, hoping to see Luffy, but gasped when they saw Mr. 5, and Nami. "Well, about time you showed up." Mr. 3 said as Mr. 5 blew his breath into a gun. "Now I have everyone here for my candle ser-"

"Explosive BREATH!" He shouted before firing the gun six times, aiming at Mr. 3.

"WHAT?!" He shouted in astonishment before the bomb exploded around him. Everyone looked at the smoke that was billowing out from the explosion before they looked at Mr. 5.

"Mr. 5?" Anna said in confusion. "But...why?"

"I heard what you said." Mr. 5 said.

-Flashback-

Mr. 5 was walking through the jungle looking to finish off the four he left. He was about to clear the jungle fauna and began to pick his nose.

"This 'ideal nation' that we were all led to believe...hearing it was a lie hurt." Anna said. Mr. 5 stopped picking his nose at those words.

'A lie?' He thought before he got a little closer while staying hidden. He listened in as Anna began crying and speaking about how she, her fellow agents, and others had dreams, but wouldn't come true. He waited there as they kept talking, thinking about what he just heard.

"I know you're there." He heard Luffy say. He looked up to see Luffy and Nami staring in his direction before walking out into the clearing.

"I heard." He said. "Is it true? What Miss Valentine said?"

"Yeah." Luffy said. "So now that you know, you still gonna try and kill us?" He asked before getting into a fighting stance. They stared at each other before Mr. 5 sighed.

"Nah. No point now." He said. "If what you guys said is true, then I'm doing all this for nothing as well."

"Ah." Luffy said before standing up straight. "So what will you do now?"  
"Seeing as how I've been lied to and how I've failed in killing you all, I guess Baroque Works will come after me as well." Mr. 5 said. "I hate to ask, but I don't have a lot of options...You guys need an extra hand?"  
-Flashback Ends-

"So...you're helping us?"

"Just until you guys stop Baroque Works. Then I'm gone." Mr. 5 said.

"Well if you are on our side," Arlong said. "Then how about doing something about this wax?"

"He can't break it." Came Mr. 3's voice. Everyone looked at the smoke to see it clear up and reveal a wall made of wax before it too disappeared, showing a calm, but very angry Mr. 3 in a battle suit made of wax. "Very foolish Mr. 5."

"Didn't you hear what we just said?!" Usopp yelled.

"I heard." Mr. 3 stated. "Even if it's true, I have no intention of being targeted for failing to kill you all."

"Shit." Mr. 5 said.

"This is bad guys." Anna said. "He took down a pirate worth 42,000,000 berries."

"Then don't worry about it." Usopp said. "Our captain is worth 1,000,000,000 berries."

"Is that so?" Mr. 3 said with a smirk. "Then it looks like my reputation will increase after killing him...if he bothers to show up that is." He laughed before telling Miss Goldenweek to paint his Candle Champion a cool color.

"Can I take a nap afterwards?" She asked in a bored tone.

"Whatever!" He shouted. "It's not like you need to help anyway since I'm already strong enough to beat him! I am invicible!" He shouted as she finished painting it. "Now then, where is that captain of yours?"

"He said he'd be here in a minute." Usopp said before looking at Mr. 5. "Didn't you say you spoke with Luffy?"

"I did. I don't know why-" Mr. 5 said before a the ground shook lightly. "Huh?"

"What was that?" Anna asked as another rumble was felt under their feet. Off in the distance, they could hear birds and other animals making sounds as the rumbles got louder and more violent as the ground started to crack and some smoke started to billow out.. They noticed the sky was turning darker and starting to swirl above them.

"What's going on?" Mr. 3 shouted.

The sound of thunder drew everyone's attention back to the sky as purple and black bolts of lightning flashed across the sky.

"Hey doesn't that lightning seem familiar?" Zoro asks.

"Yeah it kind of does." Johnny says.

"Ahhh!" Yosaku screams and everyone looks at him.

"What is it Yosaku?" Usopp asks.

"We know who is capable of creating lightning like this. We all saw it at the Baratie." Yosaku says. Everyone's eyes widen.

"Shit if it's him and he is doing this we may be in for a real scare probably." Nojiko says.

"What are you talking about?" Mr. 3 asks getting mad. The two other ex-agents are just as confused.

"The Reaper is coming." Yosaku says.

"The Reaper? As in the Reaper of the Revolution?!" Mr. 5 asks.

"Yes." Nami says.

"Why would he come here?" Anna asks.

"Because the Reaper of the Revolution is Luffy." Nami says. Anna and Mr. 5's eyes widen at hearing this. Mr. 3 is shocked at hearing this.

"Straw Hat Luffy is the Reaper of the Revolution?" Mr. 5 asks pale as the ground shakes and a large crack appears in the ground not too far from them with smoke and fire billowing out.

" **Yes I am."** They all hear thunder across the sky. They watch as a beam of light of purple and black shoot out of the sky. They all close their eyes. A minute later the light vanishes and they open their eyes and what they see horrifies them. They see a figure at the same height as the giants but wearing a cloak that is blowing in a non-existent wind, boney hands, and a scythe. The baroque agents stare in shock and horror.

"Big...bro?!" Johnny and Yosaku said in shocked unison.

"That's your captain?!" Mr. 3 shouted.

"I...think it is." Nojiko said. Everyone was gaping at Luffy's giant form before Gin asked the million beri question.

"HOW DID YOU TURN INTO A GIANT?!" He shouted.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Luffy laughed before eying the spinning cake. Luffy twirls his scythe and swings at the spinning cake. He cuts it in half.

"You bastard! You've ruined my Candle Service Set!" Mr. 3 bellowed out.

" **Who cares?"** Luffy said before looking at his crew. **"** **You guys okay?"**

"Well, we can't move." Kuro said.

"And up till now, we were starting to turn into candles." Nojiko said. "Thanks for stopping that cake."

 **"** **No sweat."** Luffy said. He then looked down at Mr. 3 before reaching down and picking him up with his other hand.

" **Hey Mr. 3! Get rid of this wax and release my friends!"**

"F-f-fool!" Mr. 3 shouted before shooting more wax out at Luffy, covering his arm with more wax. "If anything, I'll add you to my masterpiece!"

" **I asked nicely."** He said before he looked at Mr. 3 closely.

Luffy drops Mr. 3 and twirls his scythe and embeds it into the ground and the ground opens up and pillars of fire shoot up. He uses his scythe to control the flames and sends the flames to his crew who scream.

They watched as the fire got closer but circled around the wax and melted it and the flames vanished. They walk away from the melted wax but they get stuck in wax again. They watch as Luffy shrinks to normal height then revert back from being the Reaper.

Luffy threw his fist back again to hit one last thing of wax that was missed by the flames, only to find that he couldn't throw it out.

"Huh?"

"Enough of your tricks!" Mr. 3 said from behind him. Luffy looked back to see that Mr. 3 encased his stretched out arm in wax. "I'll kill you, then remake my service set!"

"Hey guys." Luffy said to Usopp, Anna, Nami, Mr. 5, and Carue. "Free the others. I'm gonna take this guy down." He said before adding some strength and busting his arm free from the wax.

"Got it!" Usopp said before they turned to the cake.

"Oh no you don't!" Mr. 3 said as he jumped out and punched the ground around them, causing them to scatter.

"Hang on guys! Master Brogy! We'll get you guys out in no time!" Usopp shouted.

"We leave our fate in your hands!" Brogy said with a grin.

"Are we really okay?" Vivi asked Zoro.

"Don't worry." Zoro said in a calm tone. "We'll be fine."

"Get back here!" Luffy shouted as he grabbed Mr. 3 by his wax leg and pulled him close for a punch. Mr. 3 brought his fist down to take the blow as he swung with his other wax fist. Both kept exchanging blows before Mr. 3 noticed his wax gloves were starting to crack.

'Impossible! He can't be stronger! My wax is harder than steel!' Mr. 3 thought until he got an idea. "Miss Goldenweek!" He shouted. Miss Goldenweek started mixing up some paints.

'After this, I'm going back to the wax house for a nap.' She thought as she was about to use her Colors Trap on Luffy. However, before she could get the first brush stroke out, her paint brush and palette were taken from her from behind.

"Kyahahaha. No you don't." Said Anna. Miss Goldenweek turned to see Mr. 5 and Anna holding her art supplies in their hands. She looked at them both before she started to sweat.

"Nice job guys." Usopp said before looking back at the wax cake. "Now how do I deal with this?"

"Hey Usopp!" Nojiko shouted. "It's wax. Use fire to melt it!"

"Oh yeah! It is just wax!" He said before reaching into his bag of tricks and pulling out a rope. "Carue, take this and run around the cake. Quickly!"

"QUACK!" Carue said before taking the rope and running around the wax figure.

"What are you making Carue do?" Vivi asked.

"Trust me." Usopp said. "HEY LUFFY!" He shouted. Luffy looked back at him while Mr. 3 looked in horror at his now broken candle champion. "Use Mr. 3's flame. The rope's coated in oil!"

"Hey, that'll work!" Johnny said with a smile.

"AND COOK US ALIVE!" Nami shouted since she somehow found herself caught in the wax.

"You got any better ideas?" Arlong asked.

"On it!" Luffy shouted before grabbing Mr. 3's hair and dragging him to the cake.

"OW! WAIT! STOP! NOOOO!" He shouted before the whole thing went up in flames. Everyone was now struggling to move their legs before they finally got free and ran away from the cake. Nami's shirt was burned off while the others made it out with slight burns. "YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" Mr. 3 shouted before running into the jungle. While everyone was looking, Miss Goldenweek snatched her stuff before running after him.

"Get back here you jerk!" Usopp shouted.

"I got this!" Luffy said before disappearing after them. Everyone else just glared at the direction Mr. 3 and his partner ran until they heard groaning from behind them. They looked to see both giants now sitting up and free from wax.

* * *

-With Luffy-

Luffy ran after them alone through the jungle until he came across a strange sight.

"Welcome to my Candle Garden!" Mr. 3's voice rang out as dozens of Mr. 3's were everywhere. "Which one is the real me? A man who relies on instict will never defeat me. Go ahead, wander on through. And when your back is to me...I'll stab your heart!"

"Mizu Mizu STAMP!" Luffy shouted as he threw his leg out into a direction, nailing the real Mr. 3 in the face and into a tree.

"How...did you...know?" He said before falling down unconscious.

"Instinct." He said before looking around and seeing Miss Goldenweek moving through the woods. "Hold it you!" He shouted. She looked at him with a freaked out expression before running for it. "HEY!" He shouted before chasing her.

'Ah crap!' She thought as she ran away, desperate to get away from him. While they ran, she slipped off her luggage and left it to lighten her load and run faster. She ran aimlessly through the jungle as the occasional branch scratched her. One caught her cloud-print shirt before she slipped it off and kept running, leaving her arms to get scratched a bit more.

"I said stop!" Luffy shouted before disappearing and reappearing in front of her, causing her to run into him and be pushed back onto the ground. She stared up at him before shielding her face with her arms, bracing herself for the beating she felt was coming. She stayed like that for a moment before slowly opening one eye to see a hand held out in front of her.

"Huh?" She said before opening both eyes and looking up to see Luffy smiling down at her.

"Finally gonna stop running?" He asked. She just looked at him confused before looking at his hand. "Come on. I'll help you up." He said. She hesitated, but slowly took his hand before he lifted her to her feet.

"You're not gonna...hurt me?" She asked.

"No. Just wanted to know something." He said.

"What?" She said.

"You heard what Mr. 5 and Anna said right?" Luffy asked.

"I heard." She said as she looked down. "If that's true, then it sucks."

"So, what will you do now?" Luffy asked.

"I...don't know." She said. They stayed quiet until Luffy bent down to eye level.

"Anna said that a lot of you guys had dreams for this 'ideal nation'." He said. "Do you have one?"

"Me?" She said as she looked up at him.

"Yeah you." He said.

"Well," She said. "My dream...is to be a world famous artist." She finally said.

"World famous artist?" Luffy asked in an interested tone.

"That's right. I love painting, but I'm not good enough to be known everywhere." She said. "It's been my dream to have my name known throughout the world as a master painter!"  
"Is that so?" Luffy said as he stood up and folded his arms with a smile. "Sounds like a great dream." he said. She just looked up at him in awe.

"You...you think so?" She said.

"Yeah." He said. "Hey, if you're gonna fight for your dream, why not do it on my ship?" He asked.

"Your ship?" She asked. "Wait...are you asking me to join your crew?"

"Yeah!" Luffy said. "Everyone on my crew has a dream they're fighting for. Since you've got a dream that big, you'd fit right in!"

"But...I help Mr. 3 capture them." She said.

"That was when you didn't know you were being tricked." Luffy said. "Don't worry. They'll be okay." She just looked at him before looking down. They stayed like that for the moment before she looked up at him with a small smile.

"Well, I guess I have no choice." She said. "It's either join you, or stay stuck on this island." She said before sticking her hand out. "I'm in captain. And my name's Elizabeth by the way."

"I'm Lucifer or you can call me Luffy." He said as he shook her hand. "Nice to meet ya. Now let's go join the others." He said before he started walking off. He stopped before turning back to her with a serious look.

"W-what?" She said with a nervous voice.

"One more thing when we get there." He said.

* * *

-Back with the others-

Everyone was gathered around and were talking before the giants went from laughing to a pointless argument, causing some of them to laugh or rub their foreheads.

"Hey guys!" Luffy called from the jungle. Everyone looked to see him walking towards them with a big grin.

"Luffy!" Most of them shouted before Luffy stopped and looked behind him before running back towards a tree.

"Come on." Luffy said with his arms folded across his chest. Everyone was looking at him confused until Elizabeth peered out from behind the tree looking nervous. Soon both of them walked back towards the group until they were a few feet away.

"What's she doing here?" Gin asked.

"Go on." Luffy said. Elizabeth just looked at everyone before she bowed, causing confusion to them all.

"I'm sorry...for helping Mr. 3 capture you all...and for nearly ruining the giants duel." She said. Everyone stared at Elizabeth, who didn't stand up from her bow.

"Well guys?" Luffy said. Everyone was quiet until Nojiko smiled.

"Well, she did say sorry." She said. "Plus, no one died, so I'm okay."  
"Same here." Johnny said.

"Me too." Yosaku agreed. Soon everyone was letting bygones be bygones.

"I'm sorry as well." Mr. 5 said.

"That settles that. Let's party!" Luffy shouted, followed by a few others. They started eating rice crackers, causing Elizabeth to argue that those belonged to her.

"Really Lucifer?" Nami asked before she winced. "Ow!"

"What's wrong Nami?" Nojiko asked before looking at her bare belly. "Looks like a bug bit you." Everyone then began to wonder how they could get off the island since the Log Pose took a year to get to the next island before Sanji came running towards them.

"Nami~, Vivi~, Alvida~, Anna~, Nojiko~" Sanji called out in love mode before adding in a bored tone. "And you shitheads." He looked at everyone before seeing the giants. "WHOA! Are you Mr. 3?!"

"Wait, how do you know Mr. 3?" Vivi asked.

"I was chatting with Mr. 0 a moment ago on a Den Den Mushi." He said before he noticed Nami in a bra! "WOW!"

"You spoke with Mr. 0?!" Most of them shouted.

"Yeah. He thought I was some clown named Mr. 3." Sanji said before Luffy gave his shirt to Nami to cover up with and nobody noticed the small bulge on her stomach except for Luffy. "Since that was the case, I went and told him you all were dead."

"So then he won't come after us anymore?" Vivi gasped.

"Good." Gin said.

"Yeah good." Usopp said sarcastically. "We're no longer hunted just as we learn we can't get off this island!"

"What are you all talking about?" Sanji asked as he pulled out an Eternal Pose to Alabasta. "Can't we leave with this?" He said. Everyone was stunned at that before Vivi hugged Sanji, thanking him as well. "No problem~!"

"Now we can leave!" Gin said as the others cheered while Sanji and Zoro argued about their hunting contest.

'Hunting contest?' Dorry and Broggy thought.

"Well Mr. Giants, looks like it's time for us to leave!" Luffy yelled out. "Take care!"

"Hey wait a minute." Sanji said after finally noticing the extra two walking with them. "Who are you two?"

"Oh yeah." Johnny said. "They're joining us."

"The little girl's Elizabeth." Yosaku said.

"I'm not little." Elizabeth pouted. "I'm nearly 14."

"Anyway, she's Elizabeth," Usopp said. "And that's...uh..."

"Chris." Mr. 5 said.

"Okay. That's Chris."Usopp said. Soon, all of them were at the ships before stocking up all the meat from the dinosaurs they could load before they started sailing off toward Alabasta. They sailed off the West of the island, where the giants stood on each side of the river facing the sea.

"Hey, the giants came to see us off." Luffy said.

"A great danger lies ahead of you all!" Brogy said.

"One that has always been here to try and prevent all who sail this way!" Dorry said.

"What?! Where?!" Nami cried out as some of them were looking around nervously.

"Fear not!" Dorry said with a grin. "You all fought like true warriors to protect the pride of our duel!"

"And because you all are willing to do that no matter what enemy you face!" Brogy said.

"WE WILL NEVER LET THEM DESTROY YOUR PRIDE!" Dorry shouted, his voice echoing around.

"Trust in what we say." Brogy said. "Go straight! No matter what happens, keep going straight! Understand?!"

"Right! Go straight!" Luffy yelled back as they sailed past them.

"This is farewell!" Brogy said.

"Let's meet again!" Dorry said as they both brought out their weapons.

"Captain! Contact on radar!" Eric yells

"WHAT'S THAT?!" Nami shouted in terror as an enourmous goldfish surfaced in front of them with its mouth wide open. Everyone was now looking at it in horror as some of them started screaming.

"Hello Island Eater!" Dorry said.

"Upon the name of Elbaf, you will let them pass!" Brogy said.

"That thing's huge!" Nami shouted.

"Look! A goldfish!" Luffy shouted.

"A g-goldfish?!" Usopp stuttered. "W-where have I heard of that before?!"

"Turn the helm before it eats us!" Nami yelled.

"N-no!" Usopp said. "We keep going straight! R-Right Luffy!"

"Right! Yosaku! All engines ahead full speed!" He said.

"A-Aye captain!"

"This isn't like with Laboon!" Nami yelled.

"Calm down." Luffy said. "Here, have the last rice cracker." He said before throwing it to her.

"I don't want it." She said as she caught it. "Turn the ship already!"

"Give it up Nami." Zoro said as he leaned against the cabin of the ship while Carue ran inside. She bit down on the cracker with tears in her eyes while leaning against Nojiko. Johnny and Yosaku tried to keep calm like Zoro, though they were sweating and turning blue as the rest of them were hoping to get out of this alive while Luffy grinned from his seat on the bridge. Soon they entered its mouth as it closed around them with both Luffy and Usopp yelling for them to go straight ahead.

"Well we're in its mouth! Now what?!" Nojiko yelled.

'Wait for it.' Luffy thought. Suddenly, they were flying out of a giant hole in the fish as it was ripped apart.

"HAKOKU!" Both giants yelled as their weapons broke with that final attack. "GO FRIENDS! AND GOOD LUCK!" They shouted as the ships flew through the air.

"They split...the sea...itself." Usopp said with a smile as tears flowed down his face. "The strength...of Elbaf Warriors...is AMAZING!"

"AWESOME!" Johnny and Yosaku shouted.

"Now that...is impressive!" Chris said with Arlong nodding his head. While they were all talking, Dorry and Brogy were chatting about a hunting contest of their own until the volcano erupted, signaling their battle to begin.

* * *

-Five minutes later-

"Attention all crews." Luffy says into the intercom and everyone stops what they are doing to listen. "The Black Pearl, Bruzel, Queen of the Seas, The Flying Dutchman will now sail in their own ways. Each ship has been outfitted with a logpose and a radio to be in contact with the Iowa as well as a eternal logpose to the Iowa to be able to find the Iowa where ever she is on the Grand Line. That is all. May you all have fair winds and a safe journey. I need captain Davy Jones to meet me in my quarters." Luffy says ending his announcement.

He goes to his quarters and hears a knock.

"Come in." He looks up to see Davy Jones walk in and take a seat.

"You wanted to see me captain?"

"Yes Jones. You will need to choose someone to either lead the Dutchman if you stay here or choose someone to be here to be in contact with the flagship."

"I'll have my second in command Bill Turner lead the ship as I will stay on board the Iowa."

"Okay. Now you need to let your men know that they can't just raid towns. I do not want the Straw Hat's to be known in that way but they are more than welcome to fight other pirate crews and tell them to try to avoid the marines at all costs."

"Yes captain I will let my men know."

"Good. You are dismissed." Luffy says. Davy Jones leaves to tell his crew.

Shortly afterwards with the crew, Luffy, Usopp, and even Gin were dancing on the rails about going to Elbaf while Carue ran in circles, Zoro, Johnny, and Yosaku were each training to get stronger, Sanji and Anna were in the kitchen, Nami, Nojiko, and Vivi were near the radar looking at the Eternal Pose, and Merry and Kaya were showing Chris and Elizabeth around the ship. Arlong and Kuro were relaxing on the deck. Nami was sitting in her chair looking a little red in the face as she watched the trio dance.

'Heh. He used to be so serious.' She thought as she looked at Gin. She then looked at Luffy before smiling. 'He's been hanging around Lucifer too much.' She thought before Sanji came out with a plate full of snacks.

"Are you ladies hungry?" He asked in a suave voice.

"They look nice Sanji." Vivi said.

"Well, I must confess," Sanji said as Luffy, Usopp, and Gin were eying the plate. "Only half of them were made by me." He said before glaring at them. "Your food is inside." He said.

"Thanks!" They said before racing up and into the ship to the kitchen.

"Kyahaha." Anna laughed as she turned to them all. She was wearing an apron over her usual outfit that had chocolate spots on it. "The food's on the table over there." She said as the boys started eating.

"These chocolates taste great!" Usopp said with a mouthful of food.

"I'm glad you like them." Anna said.

"You made these?" Luffy asked.

"That's right." Sanji said as he walked in the doors. "The lovely Anna here made all the chocolates you idiots are shoving down your craw."

"Not bad." Gin said.

"I'm glad." She said with a sigh. "If they were terrible, I'd have no hope for my dream."

"Your dream?" Luffy said after swallowing his food.

"Yes. I dream of being a chocolatier." She said. Sanji started saying how she could since she's lovely while Luffy smiled at her.

"By the way Luffy," Usopp asked drawing Luffy's attention back to the others. "How'd you turn into a giant anyway?" Luffy was about to answer but was interrupted by Vivi.

"Everyone come quick!" Vivi shouted in a panic stricken voice on the intercom. They all raced out the door and ran to the bridge and looked at her.

"What are you yelling about?" Gin asked.

"Nami has a horrible fever!" She shouted as Nami lay on the floor covered in sweat and breathing hard as Nojiko knelt down next to her in equal panic.

"WHAT?!" Sanji shouted as he kicked the men out of the doorway. "NAMI'S SICK?!"

"She's not the only one!" Came another voice. Everyone looked to see Merry and Kaya come out from below deck with Chris carrying Elizabeth in his arms looking just as bad as Nami. "The kid's sick as well!"

* * *

As always leave reviews.

ElderH.


	37. Chapter 37: Nami and Elizabeth are sick

Alright, here is chapter 37 for you all.

[Creature speech]

'Thoughts'

* _"Radio transmissions"*_

"speech"

 **:Demon speech:**

Disclaimer: See heading to chapter 1.

* * *

CHAPTER 37: NAMI AND ELIZABETH ARE SICK

Nami and Elizabeth were both lying in the same bed in the infirmary as Vivi and Nojiko were keeping a damp cloth on their foreheads at Kaya's and Merry's instruction. Inside the room with them were Iowa, Sanji, Luffy, Usopp, Carue, Johnny, and Yosaku. Luffy was looking at Nami in concern and Iowa was trying not to cry as she did not want to reveal that she was Luffy's and Nami's daughter.

"Tell me Vivi! Will they be okay?!" Sanji asked as tears ran down his face. Vivi then explained that their illness could've been caused by climate change due to the ever changing weather of the Grand Line.

"I can only do small things. like cuts or colds." Kaya said, her voice full of worry as Merry runs around the room getting things.

"What do we do?!" Johnny asked as tears fell down his face as well.

"Maybe she ate something bad?" Yosaku suggested before receiving a quick kick to the head from Sanji.

"Nothing she eats would do this because I cook all her meals!" He yelled before calming down and looking back at Nami. "I put extra effort in the ladies meals so that they'll stay healthy. Only the freshest ingredients go to them while you dumbbells get whatever looks spoiled or is close to expiring."

"HEY!" Shouted Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku while Luffy said it still tasted great.

"The point is, so long as I'm the chef, problems with malnutrition won't happen." Sanji said. "If they're still sick, then it's due to something else. Without the knowledge of what it is, I can't cook the right meals for them." Luffy just looked down at them in worry especially at Nami.

"104 degrees!" Vivi gasped in shock after looking at both of their thermometers. "They're both getting worse!"

"Worse?!" Johnny and Yosaku shouted while Nojiko started trembling.

"There should be doctors in Alabasta Vivi." Usopp said. "How much longer until we get there?"

"More than a week I'm afraid." Vivi said.

"This looks worse than when I had scurvy." Yosaku said. "Big sis must be in a lot of pain."

"I wouldn't know. I've never been sick before." Sanji and Usopp said in unison while tilting their heads.

"Are you all freaks or something?!" Vivi yelled out at them. "It's painful! A temperature of 104 degrees is dangerous. It's enough to prove fatal to them both!"

"WHAAAAAT?!" Most of them shouted in utter horror. Soon Sanji was crying his eyes out, Luffy was quietly thinking, and the other boys and Carue were running around the room like morons.

"THAT'S NOT HELPING EITHER OF THEM!" Vivi shouted at them all.

"We gotta find Nami a doctor NOW!" Luffy shouted before Vivi tried to calm them down.

"No." Nami mumbled quietly before sitting up. "I'm okay guys."

"Nami?" Vivi said in surprise.

"No you're not." Nojiko said, trying to get her sister to lie back down.

"In my desk...there's a newspaper." Nami said. After some quick searching, they found it and gave it to Vivi to read.

"This...this can't be!" Vivi gasped.

"Something about Alabasta Vivi?" Sanji asked.

"300,000 royal soldiers...have defected and joined the rebels!?" She said in horror before telling them all that now the war shifted into the rebels favor before Nami dropped a bigger bomb onto her.

"That newspaper...is 3 days old." She wheezed out. "I'm sorry for not showing you. I didn't want you to worry any further since we're sailing as fast as we can. Understand Lucifer?"

"Things are getting worse." Luffy said with his arms folded across his chest.

"Right." Nami said. "Glad you understand."

"But we need to get you to a doctor!" Usopp stated.

"He's right big s- er Nami." Yosaku agreed.

"I'm okay. That thermometer's broken." Nami argued as she got up out of bed before blaming it on heatstroke. "No one can get that sick. I'll be fine, so we don't need to see a doctor."

"Nami, stay in that bed!" Demanded Nojiko as she tried to keep her from leaving the bed.

"I told you guys, I'm fine." She said. "It's Elizabeth who needs help, not me. We'll head to Alabasta as planned...but thanks for worrying about me." She said as she looked back at them all before heading for the door.

"She is so stubborn!" Nojiko said with a sigh before standing.

"Nami." Luffy said standing right in front of her blocking her path. Vivi started speaking again.

"At this rate, a lot of needless bloodshed will happen!" She said as she stared at the newspaper. "If I can't stop this, then it's all over for Alabasta! Crocodile will take over!" She said before crumpling up the newspaper. "Getting home safely isn't good enough! If I don't get home soon, a million of my people will kill each other for no good reason!"

"A MILLION!?" Johnny and Yosaku shouted in panic. "THAT'S A LOT OF PEOPLE!"

"And a huge burden." Sanji said before they heard a soft voice stirring.

"Hey." Mumbled Elizabeth as she looked at them all from the bed. "Why are you all yelling?"

"Oh Elizabeth." Sanji said before forcing a smile. "Sorry for waking you up."

"It's okay." She said. "But can you all please yell somewhere else? I'm tired."

"Okay." Sanji said before glaring at the rest of boys. "You heard the little lady! Everyone out!" He said.

"Lucifer please move." Nami says still trying to get by Luffy.

"No Nami. Get back in that bed. Captains orders." Luffy says. Everyone looks at him shocked with wide eyes. This is the first time he has used his captain's authority on any of the crew.

"Yes captain." Nami says turning around and getting back in the bed.

"Usopp, Yosaku get up to the bridge. We are changing course." Luffy says.

"What?!" Sanji yells. "What about getting Vivi home?"

"Would you rather we get Nami and Elizabeth to a doctor now or wait a week and their condition gets worse because I can tell you it is getting worse I am the damn Reaper. I am the transporter of souls to the afterlife and the state that these two are in are telling me that maybe within a couple of days these two will be two new souls for me to take to other side. So let me say again Usopp, Yosaku get your asses up to the bridge we are changing course. Now!" He says Usopp and Yosaku flee the infirmary for the bridge with Luffy right behind them.

"He was lying about the afterlife part right?" Vivi and Nojiko ask.

"No. he wasn't" They all turn to look at Nami.

"He was serious?" Vivi asks.

"Vivi he can control hell. He has the scythe. Sanji, Nojiko you all saw the things he summoned at Coyashi Island right." Nami says. The two go rigid and their eyes widen at the realization that what Luffy was saying was true.

"Oh shit. He was serious." Sanji says. They feel the ship suddenly turning.

"Looks like we changed course." Elizabeth says.

Vivi just looked at her like she was crazy before walking out and onto the bridge.

"Everyone." Vivi said. "I've got a favor to ask of you all. I'm only a passenger so it's not my place to ask, but I have no choice but I must get home as quickly as possible. The longer I'm away, the more homeland and people are in danger of killing themselves. We need to get to Alabasta immediately." Nojiko was walking out on deck and looked ready to have a few words with Vivi, but stopped when Vivi said with a smile "So let's please find a doctor for Nami and Elizabeth as quickly as possible. It's only when Nami is at her best can this ship move at its full speed."

"Exactly!" Luffy said with a grin after looking at the eternal pose in his hands as Nojiko looked on with a smile. "No one can move this ship like Nami can!"

"What about your home and all its people?" Usopp asked.

"I need to get there, but we'll only get there quicker after Nami's okay. And I also wish to help Elizabeth as well." Vivi said, which was approved of by everyone else.

"So we're hunting doctors now huh?" Chris asked.

"Looks like it." Gin said before everyone noticed the weather getting a little choppy.

"HOLY CRAP?!" Johnny and Yosaku shouted. Everyone looked in their direction to see a massive cyclone.

"WHERE'D THAT COME FROM?!" Usopp shouted.

"WEREN'T WE HEADING IN THAT DIRECTION JUST A MOMENT AGO?!" Anna shouted.

"YES!" Gin hollered. "MAN, THAT WAS A CLOSE CALL!"

"AND IT'S ALL THANKS TO THE CAPTAIN!" Sanji yelled.

"What?!" Vivi shouted.

"Luffy changed the course of the ship!" Nojiko yelled over the storm.

"Alright everyone!" Luffy yelled. "It's time to find a doctor to heal our ill crew mates, so keeping heading South! YOU WITH ME?!"

"YEEEEAH!" They all shouted.

* * *

-The next day-

Nami and Elizabeth's condition slowly worsened as everyone kept looking for an island with a doctor on it as the weather became cold and snowy.

"Hey guys!" Zoro called from the crow's nest. "Do you think it's possible for people to stand on top of the ocean?"

"What are you talking about big bro?" Johnny asked as he and most of the boys were outside either playing in the snow, training, or bored. Sanji was with Vivi, Carue, and Nojiko taking care of Nami and Elizabeth while the rest of the girls were trying to get warm in the ship.

"Look out there!" He said as he looked in his binoculars. They all looked too and saw what looked like a jester standing on the ocean. Luffy looked on in thought as the rest of them rubbed their eyes as their ship sailed closer to the strange man.

"Cold today, isn't it?" He asked. All of them started agreeing before they looked at him again with sweatdrops on their heads.

'That guy.' Luffy thought before a rumbling beneath the ocean was heard before a massive dome rose up from under Chess.

"HEY?!" Sanji shouted from inside as he kept Nami and Elizabeth's bed from receiving any shock. "Watch it up there! If they get sicker, you'll answer to me!"

"Is that a ship?!" Zoro asked as the dome opened to reveal a massive ship.

"MAHAHAHA!" Came a laugh. Luffy's eyes narrowed as he remember this guy. His anger at this fraud of a pirate resurfacing as Wapol was bragging about his ship.

"What are you all doing?!" Sanji shouted when he ran outside to check things. He looked around before calmly lighting up a smoke. "So what's happening?"

"We're being invaded by other pirates." Gin said as their ship was now holding tons of men in similar uniforms who were pointing guns at everyone.

"So that's what caused the shaking huh?" Sanji asked as Alvida and Anna joined them out on deck.

"They didn't get hurt down there, did they brother cook?" Yosaku asked.

"Nah, they're good thankfully." He answered as a fat man enjoying a slab of meat on a knife came onto their ship.

"Let's see." He mumbled through his chewing. "4...7...I count 10 of you." He said. "Seems like a decent amount for a ship this size." He said before biting down on the blade before chewing it as well. "Ah who cares. I got something to ask you all."

"Did he just eat a knife?" Gin asked in bafflement as a few crew members grabbed their mouths in pain from watching.

"We seek Drum Kingdom." Wapol said before eating the handle of the knife. "You wouldn't happen to have an Eternal Pose or Log Pose would you?"

"No." Sanji said.

"Never heard of Drum Kingdom anyway." Chris said. "Who are you?"

"Me?" Wapol said before grinning. "My name is Wapol."

"If you're done asking Wapol, then leave!" Luffy said. Zoro eyed him, not missing the hidden anger in his tone.

"Now now, no need to get so angry." Wapol said in a calm manner. "If you don't have either, I'll just take your treasure and sh-"

"NOW! Men!" Luffy shouted. Faster than any of them could blink, 50 men came running out of the ship with a variety of guns and pointed at Wapol and his men. "Now I will not repeat myself. Get the hell off my ship before you become swiss cheese and I sink your ship." Luffy says angrily.

"And if I don't?" Wapol asks. In a blink of an eye Luffy appeared in front of Wapol before kicking him far away with a haki infused foot. Wapol kept flying until he was a star in the sky.

"That's what will happen. Now all you get the hell off my ship or you will end up flying as well." Luffy seeths.

"LORD WAPOL!" His entire crew shouted before retreating to their ship and sailing off after Wapol. While they did, Chess and another man named Kuromarimo were shouting that they'd get their revenge and for them to please remember them. After a few moments, everyone went back to what they were doing as Luffy stormed off his quarters.

"No one bother me!" Luffy grunted before slamming the door. All of them looked at each other in confusion at that statement, but left it alone...except for one.

"Luffy." Zoro said as he knocked on the door to the captain's quarters.

"I said I did not want to be bothered Zoro."

"I know, but this is important." Zoro said as he heard footsteps coming to the door. The door opens.

"What?"

"Can I come in so we can talk?" Zoro asks. Luffy opens the door to let Zoro in.

Zoro walked over and sat in a chair as Luffy walks around his desk and sits in his chair. Both said nothing for a few moments as the ship sailed on. One had questions, and the other had the answers...hopefully.

"You sounded angrier than usual." Zoro finally said after a good 5 minutes. "Usually, you don't react like that. You wait until they do something before you decide to be their friend or kick their ass. What gives?" Luffy tilted his head to the side to look at Zoro from under his hat before looking back at the ceiling.

"If I tell you, then you have to promise me that no matter what happens, you will not tell anyone else." Luffy said in a rare, serious tone. "Understood?" Zoro looked at him for a moment before closing his eyes.

"Understood." He said as he looked back at Luffy. Luffy then leaned forward in his chair.

"I know Wapol. He originally was a king that turned pirate due to his kingdom being attacked by pirates. I ran into him when I was sailing with Shanks and then when I was with the revolution. So that is why I was angry because he is a bastard who cares about himself as you will see if he does find Drum Kingdom, but he has no idea how close they are. Where we are we will be arriving at Drum Island in a couple of days." Luffy says.

It was late at night that same day that Luffy told Zoro the truth. Sanji was keeping watch as he shivered in his blanket in the crow's nest.

"Geez, it's cold." he mumbled. "It looks like a full moon's out."

* * *

-Inside the ship-

Nami slowly opened her eyes as she sat up in the bed and groaned a bit before looking around. What she saw made her smile before she heard Elizabeth whimpering next to her. She looked to see Elizabeth crying in her sleep, her face sweaty and red.

"Elizabeth." Nami whispered as she placed her hand on Elizabeth's head. "Elizabeth. Wake up." She said. No sooner did she say that did Elizabeth's eyes shoot open. Her eyes darted around for a moment until they saw Nami looking down at her.

"N-Nami?" Elizabeth said.

"You okay Elizabeth? You look like you were having a bad dream." She said.

"I was." Elizabeth said as she stared at the ceiling. "I'm...I'm scared." She said.

"I know. I'm scared too." Nami said before smiling. "But don't worry. We'll get better soon. These guys will make sure of it." She said as she looked around the room. Elizabeth sat up and looked around too to see almost all of the crew scattered about, sleeping inside the room. "See?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth said before they both laid back down and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

-3rd day of Elizabeth and Nami getting sick-

Both ill girls laid in bed as their sickness got worse. Nojiko, Zoro, and Luffy stayed with them while the rest were wearing warm clothing and keeping an eye out for an island as Vivi explained about the various islands on the Grand Line. How each island had its own season from Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter, and that the stabilized snowing weather meant an island was close. As soon she was done explaining everyone was sent to the floor and the alarms on board started going off. Luffy stood up and picked up a phone.

"Bridge damage control?"

"….."

"Come in bridge."

"….."

"Bridge this is the captain. What's going on?"

" _Sorry captain we have a few unconscious crew members up here."_

"What? What happened?"

" _Sir you aren't going to believe this but we are stuck in ice."_

"What?"

" _Yes sir we are stuck in ice. Come see for yourself."_

"Okay. Bring those injured to the infirmary now."

" _Yes sir."_ Luffy hangs up the phone and runs for the bridge. What he sees shocks him.

"What the hell?" He asks looking out the windows and at all the ice.

"Sir we are stuck on the ice." Dallas says.

"How was this not detected?" Luffy asks.

"Sorry Admiral, we couldn't see it because it was mostly under water." Thomas says as he has a cut to his forehead which is slightly bleeding.

"Was this detected on radar?"

"No sir I could not detect it." Eric says sporting a bloody nose.

"What about sonar?"

"I did not use sonar yet sir I was about to but when the ping went out and returned it was already too late to avoid." Eric says.

"Alright. First. Thomas go get taken care of. Second. Yosaku all engines full reverse."

"Yes sir." Thomas says as he leaves the bridge and makes his way to the infirmary.

"Aye captain." Yosaku says engaging reverse. The ship backs off the ice and stops the ship.

"Eric run a sonar to figure out how deep and how thick."

"Aye captain." Eric says. The ping goes off and comes back. "Sir the ice is about 5 feet thick on the surface and 30 feet below the surface."

"Okay thanks." Luffy says as he looks through binoculars and sees where the ice ends.

"Bonzo prepare to fire turrets one and two but aim the barrels at different angles. We are going to weaken the ice to plow through. Johnny give him a hand."

"Yes sir." The two say.

Two minutes later the two front deck guns fire hitting different spots of ice. They do this two more times.

"Yosaku engines ahead half."

"Aye Captain." Yosaku says putting the throttles at half. The Iowa starts to head for the ice. It hits the ice and starts to cut through.

"Yosaku more speed go all ahead."

"Aye captain." The Iowa starts to cut through the ice faster. 30 minutes later they are through the ice field and heading for Drum Island again.

"I see an island straight ahead!" Sanji yelled from the crow's nest two hours later.

"An Island?!" Luffy said in excitement. "Hey Nami, Elizabeth! You two hear that? An island! Now you two can get better!"

"We're here to find a doctor for Nami-swan and little Elizabeth." Sanji said. "Not for an adventure."

"Snow is beautiful." Luffy said, ignoring Sanji. Everyone was staring around at the island, especially at the giant mountains that looked like drums.

They noticed that Luffy was still not wearing a winter coat this time unlike when they were heading for Whiskey Peak when he was almost freezing to death.

"Luffy aren't you freezing?" Usopp asks.

"No I found a way for not to freeze unlike last time."

"Really?" Sanji asks.

"Yes."

The ship slowly sailed down a river to a good spot to dock.

"Alright," Zoro said after coming up onto the bridge. "Who's looking for the doctor? Matter of fact, who'll see if there are people on this island?"

"There are people here alright." Luffy said. "And they're not happy that we're here."

"Huh?" Gin asked before Luffy was proven right.

"Stop right there pirates!" Someone shouted. Everyone looked to see many people on both sides of the river with guns, glaring at them all.

"Told ya." Luffy said.

'I've gotta learn that haki stuff.' Most of them thought as a big man with a spade on his back stepped forward.

"Turn around and leave!" He said. "You pirates are not welcome on our island!"

"Hold on! We need a doctor!" Luffy said.

"We've got sick people on board!" Vivi pleaded.

"Liar!" One of them said. "This is our country! Now get lost or else!"

"Harsh way to greet people." Sanji said as he blew out some smoke.

"SHUT UP!" Another shouted before firing, narrowly missing Sanji's foot.

"Hey!" Sanji shouted.

"They fired on us!" Usopp shouted as some of them looked ready to go for their weapons.

"Big mistake!" Sanji said as he glared at them, but was stopped by Vivi.

"Sanji wait!" She said as she stepped in front of Sanji until another shot was fired and Vivi fell to the deck.

"VIVI!" Most of the crew shouted before getting pissed.

"BASTARD!" Sanji shouted.

"Prepare to fire!" Shouted Dalton.

"ENOUGH!" Luffy roared as he released a low level wave of haki to shut them all up. Everyone looked at him as he walked over to Vivi. "Vivi! You okay?"

"Yeah." She said as she stood up and grabbed her arm. "It's just a graze."

"Alright." Luffy said before glaring at the people. They all felt their spirits freeze at his gaze before he dropped to his knees and bowed his head onto the deck.

"Please help us!" He screamed. Everyone stared as his words echoed around them all.

"Please!" Shouted Vivi as she joined Luffy on the deck. Nojiko joined them before most of them bowed their heads and asked for help. All of the villagers just were now stunned and left in awe before Dalton spoke up.

"We'll show you all to our town," Dalton said. "Follow me."

"Nice job Captain Luffy." Vivi said, truly impressed with Luffy's behavior.

Luffy, Usopp, Vivi, Sanji, Gin, Anna, Chris, Kaya, Merry and Nojiko carried a sick Nami and Elizabeth to the village while Zoro, Johnny, Yosaku, Kuro, Arlong, Davy Jones, and Carue stayed to guard the ship with the rest of the crew.

"I must warn you though," Dalton said. "There's only one doctor in our entire country...and she's a witch."

"Huh?" Most of them said.

* * *

-A while later-  
Zoro, Johnny, and Yosaku were on the deck with a few members of the crew guarding the ship while Kuro, Arlong and Davy Jones were on the bridge and the rest of the crew were below decks doing whatever trying to keep warm before Zoro stripped down to his pants.

"What are you doing big bro?" Johnny asked as Zoro breathed out and placed his hands together.

"I'm going to meditate while swimming in the cold river." He said.

"HUH?!"

"QUACK?!"

"Care to join me?" He asked.

"Uh, no thanks." They said. "We're not up to your level big bro."

"Alright." He said before diving in. They both stared at the water where he dove and sighed.

"Man, big bro's awesome!" Yosaku said with a grin.

"Swimming in that freezing water!" Johnny said in admiration. "No wonder he's strong." Both stared at the water again before the smiles slowly fade from their faces.

"There's...no bubbles." Soon, both of them and Carue turned blue with worry.

"BIG BRO!"

"QUACK!" Carue said as all three of them prepared to dive into the water, but Kuro stopped them.

"Stop!" Kuro yells. They stop and look at him.

"What?! Why?!"

"Because look." Kuro says pointing as Zoro resurfaced with a smile.

"There's ton of fish down there!" He said before diving again.

* * *

-In the Village-  
"Welcome to our town of Big Horn." Dalton said. Everyone stared around at the snow covered village as various people and animals wandered around.

"Look at this place!" Luffy said excited.

"This in definitely a snow country." Usopp said.

"Cold as one too." Chris grumbled before sneezing.

"Not a fan of cold weather?" Anna said with a smirk.

"Finally!" Sanji said. "Now Nami-swan and little Elizabeth can get well!" Dalton went around and putting everyone at ease before telling them to go about their lives. Vivi asked where the soldiers were, to which Dalton replied that there weren't any. After some walking and bowing to people, they entered Dalton's home before he introduced himself. While they got Nami and Elizabeth into bed, Dalton asked if he and Vivi had ever met before, which she quickly denied before asking about the witch. After some talking, Dalton learned of Nami and Elizabeth's critical condition before telling them to look out the window towards the mountains.

"What about...them?" Sanji asked before they saw a huge snowman looking inside.

"Mr. Snowman's Big Brother!" Luffy called out as he and Usopp were playing in the snow.

"It's no match for SNOWZILLA!" Usopp called out in laughter.

"GET IN HERE BEFORE WE KILL YOU!" Most of them shouted. After Luffy and Usopp joined them all, Dalton asked them to look out towards the mountains out the window.

"Those are called the Drum Rockies." He said. "Do you see the castle on top of the tallest one in the middle?"

"Hey, he's right!" Anna said as some of them looked out the window to see a castle was indeed on the top of them tallest mountain.

"Why is that castle important?" Nojiko asked as she placed a cool cloth on Nami and Elizabeth's heads.

"Dr. Kureha, the only doctor on this island, lives up there in that castle?" Dalton said.

"Seriously?!" Gin asked in disbelief.

"Of all the places to live." Sanji said. "Well hurry and call her down here! It's an emergency!"

"Sadly, we have no way to contact her." Dalton said sadly.

"Say what?" Chris said in annoyance.

"And she's your only doctor?!" Sanji asked.

"She's an exceptional doctor, but very strange." Dalton said. "She's 140 years old."

"140?!" Sanji yelled while most of them stared in shock. "Is she even alive?!"

"Yes. And she also likes plums." Dalton said.

"Then what do the people do if they're sick or injured?" Vivi asked.

"She comes down every so often, seeks out patients, treats them, then takes whatever she wants from them." Dalton explained.

"She sounds like one mean old hag." Usopp said through his drink.

"More like a pirate." Luffy said, still believing that to be true.

"How does she even get down the mountain?" Vivi asked.

"It's only rumors, but people say that they've seen her riding in a sleigh that's pulled by some creature down the mountain on moonlit nights." Dalton said.

"Which is why they call her a witch." Dalton finished before Usopp started panicking about witches and snow monsters finding him. "She may be the only doctor we have, but I prefer to stay far away from her. Still, the only thing we can do is wait for her to come down here."

"That's just great." Nojiko huffed. "How will we know when the next time she comes down is?"

"Nami. Elizabeth. Wake up you two." Luffy said as he gently slapped their faces.

"STOP THAT YOU MORON!" All of them shouted before Nami and Elizabeth opened their eyes and looked at him.

"Hey you two, the only doctor in the county's on top of a mountain, so we're going up there." Luffy said in blank tone. Nami's eyes widened a bit while the others just stared at him in disbelief.

"Whoa there Luffy!" Gin said. "There in no shape to climb!"

"Climb? Who said anything about climbing." Luffy said.

Everyone stares at him in confusion.

"What do you mean then?" Usopp asks. They all watched as Luffy vanished then reappeared behind Usopp.

"By doing that." Luffy said and Dalton was wide eyed at seeing that.

"They'll get sicker!" Vivi shouted. It soon turned into a screaming match before Nami's voice calmed everyone down.

"Nami?" Sanji said as Nami moved a hand up through the blanket.

"I leave it all up to you Captain." She said with a smile as she held her hand out. Luffy grinned and gave her a high five before Nami felt another hand under the blanket holding hers.

"Is it...really okay...to do that?" Elizabeth asked. Nami looked at her to see her eyes full of fear looking back.

"It's okay." Nami said with another smile. "Lucifer will get us through it."

"If you say it's okay...then okay." Elizabeth said before looking at Luffy with a smile of her own. "Take care of us then Captain."

"No problem." Luffy said with the same grin.

* * *

-Outside the house-

Everyone had gathered outside the house as Vivi watched Nami be carried bridal style by Luffy much to Sanji's complaint. Sanji and Chris would go with them with Chris carrying Elizabeth in his arms.

"I thought you said you hated cold weather." Anna said with a smirk.

"Shut up." Chris said as Nojiko handed Elizabeth to him.

"The rest of us will stay here." Nojiko said. "We'll only slow you all down."

"Okay Nami. Hold on tight!" Luffy said.

"Okay." She said quietly.

"I can't stop you, but you should climb up the other side." Dalton said. "The route to the top from here is full of Lapahns. They're giant, violent, man-eating rabbits. If a pack attacks you, you're finished."

"Remember we aren't climbing up." Luffy said.

"Yeah, I'll take care of them." Sanji said.

"Luffy!" Nojiko suddenly said before walking in front of Luffy with serious look. "If anything happens to them," She started to say as her eyes betrayed her attitude. Luffy could see the fear in her eyes at the thought of losing Nami before she blinked. "Make sure nothing happens to them! Got it?!" She said.

"Geez, what's with you guys? How many times do I have to tell you, we're not hiking up. We will be there in ten minutes." Luffy grumbles.

"Good." Nojiko said before walking out of the way. "Now get going!"

"Let's go guys! Oh a little head warning. When we get there don't be surprised to have your head feel like it's spinning and if you throw up that is normal. It was like that for me when I started to travel like this. Now Sanji, Chris each of you put an arm around my arms and hold on." Luffy said. Sanji and Chris did as he said and they linked arms.

"Okay here we go." Luffy said as he started to glow with the electricity surging around him. They all watched as they vanished in a black whisp much to the shock and surprise of some crew members and townspeople.

"What? How did he do that?" Dalton asked after a moment of silence.

"That was Luffy vanishing." Usopp said.

"The question is whether Nami and Elizabeth can hold out long enough." Vivi said.

"They will!" Nojiko said. "I know my sister. She won't be beaten by some stupid illness!" Everyone looked at her as she gazed at where Luffy's group had stood before vanishing.

"Come inside." Dalton said. "It's cold out here."

"I'm staying." Nojiko said firmly.

"I'll stay too." Vivi said.

"Me too." Usopp said. Soon all of them stood outside in the cold with determined expressions, despite some of them shivering a bit. Dalton looked at them all before a small smiled crossed his lips.

"Then I'll join you all." He said before sitting next to them all. Everyone was silent. "Things were different."

"Huh?" Vivi asked.

"The doctors." Dalton said. "There's a reason only one exists in this country." His eyes shifted to the ground before continuing. "A few months ago, this country was destroyed by pirates."

"Pirates destroyed a whole country?!" Gin asked.

"So that's why you wanted us to leave." Vivi said.

"Yes. Just the word 'pirate' sends everyone here into a panic." Dalton said. "The crew consisted of only 5 people. Their captain, a man calling himself 'Blackbeard' completely destroyed our country with ease."

"Only five people?!" Most of them said.

"Blackbeard?" Usopp asked.

"Never heard of him." Anna said, still in shock that five pirates could do that much damage.

"Still, most of us see it as a good thing." Dalton said.

"What's so good about one's country being destroyed?!" Vivi asked in astonishment.

"Yeah. That's crazy! Why is it good?!" Usopp asked.

"Because," Dalton said. "Before they came, this country was ruled by a tyrannical king who brought much pain to us all. Our country's name was 'Drum Kingdom.' And our king was a cruel and spoiled man named 'Wapol'."

"Wapol?!" Vivi said as an image of Wapol flashed through their minds.

* * *

As always leave reviews.

Okay here is a link to see what the emblem of what the Caspian Fleet looks like. /dawdy8c

Now unfortunately I have some bad news for you all. It may be some time till I update as I will be studying for the next two weeks so that I can enlist in the United States Navy. So I will be busy with that and also I am moving, so that will make updates even longer possibly. So I ask you all to be patient and to keep an eye on the alerts saying when this is updated.

 _ElderH_


	38. Chapter 38: The return of Wapol

Hey everyone, sorry for the late update. Here is chapter 38. Uploaded 2/17/17.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

[Creature speech]

 **:Demonic speech:**

Disclaimer: See heading to chapter 1.

* * *

CHAPTER 38:THE RETURN OF WAPOL

"Wait? You all know Wapol?" Dalton asked startled by their reactions.

"Yeah." Usopp said. "He's just some jerk pirate that attacked us. Though, I drove him off." Usopp said which got him a fist to his foot, courtesy of Gin who was sitting down in the snow. "YEOW!"

"Don't take credit for things you didn't do." Gin said with a sigh as Usopp hopped on one foot. "Especially since it was the Captain who did the deed."

"He did say something about wanting to get to Drum Kingdom." Anna said as she tries to remember their little encounter with Wapol.

"If it's Wapol, then it must be the man I met when I was little and went with my father to the Council of Kings." Vivi said.

"Council of Kings? Who are you?" Dalton asked.

"Um...anyway, I didn't see him, but I heard everyone call him Wapol. We ran into him yesterday on our way here." Dalton looked shocked at that bit of news.

"Are you...serious?" He asked.

"It doesn't make any sense." Vivi said. "If your country is destroyed, why is your king alive and being a pirate?"

"That's only a ruse." Dalton said. "He's probably just sailing around these waters, waiting for the chance to return."

"So Wapol and his men were chased out and forced into piracy because they lost to the Blackbeard Pirates?" Anna asked.

"Lost to them? Tch!" Dalton said in disgust. "When the pirates attacked, they didn't even try to fight!"

"What do you mean?" Vivi asked.

"The moment Wapol realized how strong they were, he fled his country faster than anyone else, leaving the rest of us at the hands of those pirates!" Dalton said as his face twisted in anger at the memory. "All the citizens despised him for his cowardice."

"WHAT KIND OF KING WOULD ABANDON HIS COUNTRY?!" Vivi shouted in outrage. All of the Strawhats looked at her in shock. "To just abandon everyone like that is unimaginable!"

"I couldn't agree more." Dalton said. "But because of this, Wapol's reign has finally ended. Now this island belongs to the people who remained. The towns, and our hope for a better country, are slowly coming back to us. That's why we fear Wapol's return. We cannot let that happen, no matter what. We must make this a better country." Everyone stared at him as some smiled at his statement.

A few minutes later as Vivi and the others were chatting as a big woman appeared and, to their horror, told them that Dr. Kureha had come down to a neighboring village. After hearing that, Dalton, Vivi, and Usopp went towards Cocoa Weed Village in an attempt to meet Dr. Kureha. While heading there, Dalton apologized for thinking she wouldn't come down so soon and for the lack of doctors.

"It's not your fault about the lack of doctors Dalton." Vivi said.

"She's right." Usopp said. "Now let's get going to Cocoa Weed!"

* * *

-Near the Straw Hat Ship-

"MAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Wapol as his men took out the guard patrol. "Ah! Drum Kingdom! As beautiful as it was when I left! Chess, how does my castle look?"

"It looks to be okay." Chess said as he looked through some binoculars towards Drum Castle.

"Excellent!" Wapol said with a grin. "Time to return to my life as a King!"He said before ordering his men towards Drum Castle, then yelling at his pet White Walkie Robson for not moving.

"King Wapol!" One of his men shouted as he ran towards him.

"What is it?" Wapol asked, still a bit agitated at Robson.

"Those pirates from yesterday are here!" He said as he pointed at the Straw Hat ship that could be seen over the top of hill they were next to. "Their ship is right there!"

"WHAT?!" Wapol said. "Those little bastards are here?! Even though they claimed to not have heard of this island?! KILL THEM ALL!"

"It's full of armed sailors and the guns on the ship even aimed at us. Some of the soldiers on board shot at us!" The soldier said.

"What about the captain?"

"He's not there."

"They possibly went to Big Horn your Majesty." Kuromarimo said as Chess had his hand under his chin in thought as Wapol ordered them to go to Big Horn.

"Chess!" Wapol yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Apologies my King." Chess said. "That pirate with the Straw Hat from yesterday...seems familiar somehow."

"You knew that guy and you didn't tell me?!" Wapol bellowed.

"Not in person!" Chess said. "I think he might've been in the newspaper awhile ago."

"Eh. Forget it." Wapol said before ordering everyone to continue on to Big Horn, none of them noticing an injured guard hurriedly limping away.

* * *

-In Cocoa Weed-

"She left?!" Usopp said. "We just missed her?!"

"I'm afraid so." one of the villagers said.

"Do you happen to know where she went?" Vivi asked.

"We heard it was Gyasta next." Another man said.

"Gyasta?" Dalton asked.

"Where's that?" Usopp asked.

"On the other side of Big Horn." He said.

"We gotta go back?!" Usopp shouted.

"DALTON!" Came a shout from the doorway as an injured man came stumbling in before collapsing. Dalton quickly ran over and caught him to keep him from hitting the floor.

"Aren't you with the patrol?" Dalton asked.

"I'm all that's left of the patrol." The man wheezed out. "A ship came out of nowhere and attacked us."

"Who did this?" Dalton asked.

"It's...it's Wapol!" The man shouted. "Wapol's returned!" Everyone in the building were now looking shocked and horrified at this before Dalton ran out of the house.

"Mr. Dalton! Wait!" Vivi shouted. Dalton kept going before slowly changing into a bison and charged off to confront Wapol.

* * *

-Somewhere on the island-

"Ah man...it's freezing." Zoro said. "I followed those fish too far. Where am I?" He asked himself before spotting a sleigh in front of him with a reindeer pulling it and an old woman sitting in it. "Hey! I'm saved!" Zoro said before walking towards them. "Hey granny, mind giving me a lift?" He asked before seeing her outfit.

"Why aren't you cold?!" He asked before Dr. Kureha motioned him to come closer with her finger.

"You should watch what you say!" She said before punching him far away. "I'm still in my youthful 130's!" She said before leaving Zoro in the snow.

* * *

-In Big Horn-

"Wapol's returned!" Shouted a villager.

"Wapol?" Gin asked. He and the rest of the Straw Hats that stayed in Big Horn were chatting in Dalton's house.

"You mean that King that everyone hates?" Anna asked.

"Judging by how the town's panicking, I'd say that it's the same guy." Gin said before they all heard some gun fire. They all walked towards the windows and peeked out to see what was happening. They looked around until they saw a man standing on what looked like a white-furred hippo and laughing a lot.

"That's him." Nojiko said as Wapol walked toward a building and did something that none of them saw coming. They watched as Wapol's mouth grew huge before biting down on the building, chewed it, and swallowed.

"What the- Did he just eat a house?!" Gin asked as Wapol finished the building before laughing.

"First a knife, then a house." Anna said. "What next?"

"I'll devour that hag along with those Straw Hats!" They heard Wapol bellow.

"Us apparently." Nojiko said before Wapol started screaming in pain.

"Dalton!" Some of the villagers yelled out.

"This ends here Wapol!" Dalton said. Everyone stared at him as he, Chess, and Kuromarimo spoke before Kuromarimo ordered Wapol's personal doctors to heal him.

"Hey, I feel better." Wapol said after his quick surgery.

"Leave this island at once Wapol!" Dalton demanded. "This island doesn't need, nor want people like you."

"That's KING Wapol to you Dalton." Wapol stated before some of the villagers told him that Dalton cared for them, unlike he did. While they were talking, the Straw Hats walked outside and joined the crowd as Dalton spoke.

"Only outsiders wouldn't know of your decision to take the 20 best doctors this island had for yourself and either banish or kill the rest." Dalton said in disgust.

"That's the law." Wapol said like it wasn't a big deal.

"THAT'S INSANITY!" Dalton yelled. "With you keeping all the doctors to yourself in your castle, everyone on this island had to grovel and pledge loyalty to you for medical attention! A law like that is nothing but a crime!"

"Said enough?" Wapol asked. "MEN! Kill the former Captain of the Guards!"

"I owed a debt to your father, the former king, and had hoped you'd realize how horrible your actions were, but I see that you're a hopeless cause." Dalton said as he transformed into his 1/2 man 1/2, beast form.

"Watch it! It's the Bison model of the Ox-Ox Fruit!" one of the guards yelled before they started firing at Dalton. Dalton effortlessly dodged them before taking out.

"He's good." Anna whispered.

"Leave Wapol!" Dalton demanded. "A Kingdom that would abandon its people at the first hint of danger is better off gone.

BOOOM! BOOOM! Was the sound everyone heard in the distance. Everyone turned to look to see some yellow objects flying through the air. They watched as it disappeared near the Drum Rockies.

"Such nonsense." Chess said.

"The two of us and you used to be the 'Three Heads of Staff.' Don't you know it's useless to try and defeat us?" Kuromarimo said with a grin.

"Besides, I know you Dalton." Chess said as he pulled out his bow and pulled back three arrows on the bow string. "I know your weaknesses as well."

"What?!" Dalton said, now seeing that Chess was aiming at a crowd of citizens who came to fight with Dalton. 'NO!' He screamed in his head. Just before he could move, a gunshot rang out as Chess dropped his weapon before grabbing his arm.

"GAH!" He screamed as blood trickled down his arm.

"A gunshot?!"

"Where'd that come from?"

"WHICH ONE OF YOU DID THAT?!" Wapol shouted.

"Over here!" Came a voice in the crowd. Wapol and his men looked as the crowd parted to show Gin holding a smoking gun in his hand.

"That's one of the Straw Hats!" Kuromarimo shouted as the other Straw Hats joined him.

"So, you punks decided to show yourselves huh?" Wapol said before grinning. "Good. Now I have less of you to hunt down! Take aim men!" Soon, all of Wapol's men were aiming at the four before a low rumbling could be heard. Everyone stared at the mountains where the sound was coming from before they saw the snow start coming down.

"AN AVALANCHE!" Someone shouted before everyone ran for cover. Wapol, Chess, and Kuromarimo got onto Robson before trying to flee from the avalanche, leaving everyone else behind. As everyone fled towards safety, Dalton noticed Nojiko staring at the avalanche with nothing but horror filling her eyes.

"MISS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Dalton shouted. That caught the attention of her friends, who looked back before running to retrieve her.

"Come on Nojiko!" Anna shouted as she grabbed her arm.

"What's wrong with you?!" Gin shouted.

* * *

-The Iowa moments earlier-

"Bonzo Prepare to fire a round at the base of those mountains." Gunther says.

"Yes sir." Bonzo says.

"What are you doing?" Jones asks.

"Well the lookouts saw Wapol's ship dock on the other side of the hill that is next to us. They are heading to where the others are. We are going to create a avalanche." Gunther says.

"That may work." Kuro says pushing up his glasses.

"Sir, we are ready to fire." Bonzo says.

"Okay go ahead and send it." Gunther says.

"Yes sir." Bonzo says. The Iowa fires, but instead of one round like it was suppose to fire, the gunner accidentally fired twice sending not one, but two rounds, which had a tracer so they follow the glowing objects and watch as it hits at the base of the mountain. They watch as the snow gives and an avalanche heads for the bottom.

"Uh-oh." Thomas and Bonzo say as they created too big of an avalanche. Thomas turns to Bonzo with an upset look on his face. "Bonzo did I not say to fire one round, not two?"

"You did sir. Let me go find out what happened."

"Yes, you should go find out what had happened." Thomas says as Bonzo flees from the bridge and a pissed Vice-Admiral.

* * *

-Back in Big Horn-

The avalanche had covered the whole village to the point where only the tips of the houses could be seen. It was silent until a giant mouth burst up through the snow.

"BLEGH!" Wapol said before spitting Chess, Kuromarimo, and Robson out. "You guys taste awful!" He went on how it must've been the rest of the Straw Hats who were on the ship before scowling as he said he would show them how to fight in the snow country. After Wapol and his two lackeys mounted Robson, Wapol found a few of his men and ordered them to spread the word to the rest of his men that they were to find and capture the Straw Hats still in Big Horn for him to devour later before heading off towards Drum Castle.

* * *

-Drum Castle-

Luffy appears in a black whisp with Sanji, and Chris holding onto his arms. Luffy still is carrying Nami and Chris still is carrying Elizabeth. Chris and Sanji drop to their knees and Luffy sets Nami down and takes Elizabeth from Chris as he and Sanji throw up from teleporting. Sanji and Chris pass out from the strain of the teleporting. Luffy picks up his crew as he started walking before he saw two figures approaching and smiled.

"Looks like we've got some patients Chopper." Said Dr. Kureha as she looked at Luffy. "Where did you come from?"

"From Big Horn." Luffy said as he wobbled a bit, now starting to feel his strength go as well since he has never traveled that far before. "Please...help my friends." He said, causing Chopper to look at him.

"Don't worry boy." She said. "You and your friends will be okay." Luffy smiled before setting his friends down and falling down in the snow.

"Let's get to work Chopper." She said.

* * *

-Somewhere on the island-

"Come on Usopp." Vivi grunted as she pulled Usopp out of the snow. She and Usopp went chasing after Dalton, only to get lost before the avalanche came.

"Vivi, stop shouting." Usopp said with a strange smile on his face. "I'm having a wonderful dream. I see a world full of beautiful flowers unlike any I've ever seen."

"That's Heaven!" Vivi shouted as she started slapping him. "WAKE UP!"

"AHH!" Usopp shouted before falling back asleep. "It's another great adventure of the Usopp Pirates!" He mumbled.

"NO MR. USOPP! DON'T DIE!" Vivi yelled in panic before slapping him until he finally woke up.

"Thanks for helping me Vivi." Usopp said as he reached up to his swollen face. "But why does my face hurt a lot?"

"Nothing." She said. "I'm just glad you're alive. It's only frostbite. Anyway, let's find the others." She said before seeing something jump up from under the snow.

"What now?!" Usopp shrieked before they saw it was Zoro.

"Snow? Where'd all those flowers go?" Zoro mumbled before seeing Vivi there. "Oh. Hey Vivi and..." He said as he stared at Usopp's swollen face, recognizing him because of his nose. "Hey Usopp. Why are you here?"

"THAT'S OUR LINE!" They yelled. Soon, all three were now walking and arguing about Zoro swimming in the river and getting lost before he begged them for some of their clothing.

"Look!" Vivi shouted. "Those houses...we're back at Big Horn!" She said. They kept walking until they heard screaming and started running and joined the villagers who were hiding from the chaos. "What's going on?"

"Dalton and those pirates from before are fighting against Wapol's men." One of them said before seeing Zoro in only pants. "YOU DO REALIZE IT'S FREEZING OUTSIDE, DON'T YOU?!"

"Let's help them." Zoro said as he started walking through the crowd and saw everything. Dalton was back in his half and half form and slashing at some of Wapol's men, Gin was smashing another in the ribs with his tonfa, and Alvida was calmly walking towards another as he shot at her only to have the bullets slip away from her.

"Looks like they're doing fine." Usopp said before they heard some villagers yelling.

"Alright! Throw down your weapons, or we'll open fire!" One of the soldiers yelled as he and 4 other soldiers were now aiming at some of the villagers.

"Hmph! Can't stop us, so you're aiming at the weak?" Gin asked in annoyance.

"Shut up!" He yelled before grinning. "It's your fault for not surrendering when we told you to earlier. Anyone wanna play hero now, step up!" He shouted. Faster than anyone could blink, Zoro came out of nowhere and smashed the guy's jaw with his fist, knocking him out.

"Mr. Bushido!" Vivi shouted.

"Zoro?" Anna said in confusion.

"Are you mad? They'll shoot the villagers!" One of them shouted.

"Ah. These clothes are warm!" Zoro said, now wearing the soldier's uniform and laughing.

"YOU STOLE HIS CLOTHES?!" Many of them shouted while Zoro took the soldiers sword.

"Who's first?" Zoro asked.

"We warned you!" Shouted one of the soldiers as they prepared to fire at the villagers.

"SPECIAL ATTACK! EXPLODING STAR!" Shouted Usopp before the four other soldiers were hit with explosions. With the villagers safe, the Straw Hats began to whip the soldiers asses.

* * *

-In the castle-

Nami and Elizabeth were lying in bed with ice bags on their heads. Nami slowly began to wake up and look around to until she saw a strange creature walking around.

"Who...are you?" She asked, causing the creature to jump back away from her and crash into some furniture before running and hiding. Nami just looked at him while he looked back at her while shaking and poorly hiding.

"You're doing it wrong." She said, making him gasp and correct himself. "Too late. I know you're there."

"Be quiet human!" Chopper shouted. "AND...how are you feeling?" He asked before Dr. Kureha yelled at him and he fled.

"Awake now, are we?" Dr. Kureha asked with a smile and a laugh. "Feeling better?"

"Who are you?" Nami asked as Kureha felt her forehead with a finger while drinking.

"Looks like your fever's gone down. Good." She said. "I'm Dr. Kureha. Call me Doctorine."

"Doctor? Then we're-"

"You wish to know about my youth?" Kureha asked.

"I didn't ask about that." Nami said.

"You two are in the castle atop the mountain." Kureha said.

"Two? Elizabeth!" Nami said before looking around and seeing Elizabeth resting comfortably next to her and sighing in relief. "She's okay too. Where are the other three guys who were with us?"

"Sleeping in the next room." Kureha said. "Such loud snorers too."

"You two aren't any quieter." Elizabeth said from under the covers.

"Heh. Sorry for talking to loud." Nami said as Elizabeth sat up and looked around. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth said before Kureha came over and lifted Nami's shirt and Elizabeth's right sleeve.

"Here's the problem." Kureha said.

"What is it?" Nami asked.

"The both of you were bitten by an insect called Kestia. When it bites someone, it'll spread a bacteria into that person's body. For five days, said person suffers from a high fever as the poison spreads throughout your body. Judging from these wounds, you both were bitten three days ago. If left untreated, you'd be resting peacefully...in the afterlife!" Kureha explained, causing Nami and Elizabeth to gulp in fear. "It was known as the five days fever, but Kestia was supposed to have gone extinct 100 years ago. I kept the antibiotic just in case. Where'd you two come from, some ancient jungle?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What the heck?" Kureha asked as all three were now staring at the door to the next room.

'That voice.' Nami thought. "Lucifer?"

"NO! YOU BASTARD! GET AWAY FROM MY WIFE!" Shouted Luffy from the next room.

"Doctorine! Help! This guy's going crazy!" Came Chopper's voice.

"Lucifer!" Nami yelled as she tried to get out of bed.

"Stay there!" Kureha said as she pushed her back into bed. "You're still sick! I'll look!" She said before going into the next room. "What's going on here?!"

"This guy won't stop thrashing around!" Chopper said as he, along with Chris and Sanji, were now trying to calm Luffy down. "He's not even awake!" Chopper said as Kureha walked over.

"Calm down Luffy!" Sanji shouted as Chris was threatening to bomb him to shut him up.

"Let him go." She said in a calm voice before jumping towards them. All three jumped out of the way before Kureha kicked Luffy, but as they did and she neared she froze at what she was seeing. She was seeing purple and black bolts of lightning surge around Luffy.

"Shit! We have to stop him quick!" Sanji yells.

"What's wrong with him?" Kureha asks.

"Nothing. He is the Reaper. He is changing into the Reaper." Sanji says and Kureha's eyes widen. But it is too late as they watch Luffy transform. He is halfway when an explosion goes off and Luffy flies through the wall into the next room. They all turn to See Chris with his revolver smoking and panting.

Luffy flew into the next room before hitting the wall and falling to the floor. He didn't move for a moment before sitting up and looking around, his eyes full of nothing but fear as he tried to catch his breath.

"Noisy one." Kureha said.

"Wha...?" Luffy said before seeing Kureha, Chopper, Chris, and Sanji look through the wall at him. He sighed in relief before falling back to the floor. "Just a nightmare." Luffy said.

"Lucifer?" Nami asked as she and Elizabeth walked into the room with a blanket covering them.

"Nami! Elizabeth!" Sanji said, glad to see the girls okay. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Nami said and Elizabeth gave a small smile.

"Didn't I tell you two to stay in bed?" Kureha said. "You still need to rest for three days."

"We can't wait here for three days!" Nami said. "We have to-" She said before Kureha jumped her and pinned her to the floor with a scalpel at her throat.

"My patients leave either when they're cured, or dead. Take your pick!" Kureha said.

* * *

-Back down at Big Horn-

The Straw Hats and Dalton had finished fighting Wapol's men before they started looking for anyone who got buried under the snow.

"Hey, where's Anna and Nojiko?" Usopp asked.

"Nojiko took off after Luffy's group after they dug her out of the snow and Anna chased after her." Gin said.

"What?!" Vivi shouted. "Why would Nojiko go after them?"

"Probably to see if Nami's okay." Zoro said. "They are sisters after all."

"Where are you going Dalton?" One of the villagers asked.

"To fight Wapol!" Dalton said as he started walking towards the mountain. "If Wapol isn't stopped now, we'll never be free from his tyranny!"

"He's right!" Another villager shouted. Soon, others had grabbed some weapons from the soldiers, ready to fight alongside Dalton to be rid of Wapol for good.

"If we're going up there, we can take the lift." Another man said.

"The lift?" Dalton asked.

"Yes. We recently found a rope way tied to Dr. Kureha's old house near Gyasta." He said.

"Then let's be off to Gyasta!" Dalton said, earning a roar from the villagers.

"You do that. We're gonna go find our friends." Usopp said as he and the other Straw Hats started walking off towards the mountains.

"Some of you go with them." Dalton said. "When they find their friends, lead them to Gyasta."

"Right." Some of them said before prepping a sleigh and following them.

* * *

-With Nojiko and Anna-

"Will you stop Nojiko?" Anna shouted. Nojiko didn't answer her as she kept running towards the mountain, determined to find Nami. They kept running until a gust of wind blew Nojiko back a bit, giving Anna a chance to tackle her to the ground.

"Get off me!" She shouted as she tried to get up.

"No!" Anna said, increasing her weight so that they sank into the snow and pinned Nojiko to the ground. "You're gonna get killed either by the lapahns or this freezing cold!"

"I don't care!" Nojiko shouted as she struggled. "Let me go! LET...ME..." Nojiko said before she stopped struggling. She stared up at Anna as her eyes welled up before she started crying. "NAMI!" She shouted as Anna looked down at her. She watched as Nojiko cry out Nami's name in worry before pulling her into a hug.

"She's with Luffy." Anna said as Nojiko hugged her back and cried. "I haven't been on your crew very long, but something tells me that Luffy will get her to the doctor safely." Nojiko calmed down a little as she buried her head into Anna's shoulder. They both stayed like that until they heard something coming towards them.

"HEY!" Shouted Usopp from the sleigh. He and the other Straw Hats were racing towards them until the stopped next to them. "Jump in! They found a rope way up the mountain!"

"Alright." Anna said before looking at Nojiko. "Come on. We'll go see your sister."

"Right." Nojiko said as they stood up and got in the sleigh before they started off towards Gyasta.

They start to move but stop when they hear something.

"What is that noise?" Usopp asks.

"I don't know." Gin says. They listen as it gets closer. They look up to see two black things they have never seen fly overhead and circle around and land on the ground. They watched as someone left one of the things and ran up to them and they recognized the person.

"Gunther?!" They all yell.

"Hey everyone." Gunther says with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Anna asks.

"I'm here to take you to the castle by orders of the captain. Come on." Gunther says turning around and walking to the mysterious machines. They all follow and climb in as Gunther tells them to. They put headsets on to be able to talk.

"Gunther what is this thing?" Nojiko asks.

"This is a helicopter. It is one of six on the ship. The other one is a helicopter as well." Gunther says. "Now hold on we are taking off." Gunther says increasing the throttle and the helicopter takes off with some of the passengers screaming since they are flying even some of the villagers are freaked out by this. After a minute Nojiko turns to Anna.

"Hey, Anna?"

"Yeah?" She said.

"Thanks." Nojiko said with a smile, which Anna smiled right back.

"What were you thinking?" Kaya asked. "Going off into a blizzard like that?"

"I went because I worried about my sister okay?" Nojiko said. "Every day that Nami was out getting money to pay off Arlong, I always kept worrying that she'd get in over her head and..." She said, unable to finish.

"So with her getting sick, plus that avalanche earlier," Zoro said. "You couldn't sit back anymore huh?"

"Right." Nojiko said. "If I were to lose Nami...I just can't stomach the thought."

"Don't worry. You'll see her when we get to the castle up there." Usopp said. Nojiko looked to see all of them smiling at her.

"Yeah." She said as she rubbed her eyes and smiled. "You're right."

"Gunther how long will it take to get to the castle?" Gin asks.

"We will be at the castle in ten minutes." Gunther says into his headset.

"Gunther is there any other things like this…what is this called again?" Anna asks.

"Yes there are other things like this. This is called a helicopter. There are six on the Iowa including this one and the one flying behind us. I am surprised none of you have been to the hangar to see what is down there." Gunther says with a surprised look on his face.

"I guess when this is all over we will have to check out the hangar then." Gin says.

* * *

As always leave reviews.

 _ElderH_


	39. Chapter 39: Liberating Drum Island

Uploaded 03/01/2017. Alright! Here is the next chapter of this story.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

[Creature speech]

 **:Demonic Speech:**

Disclaimer: See heading to chapter 1.

* * *

 _Review answers._

 _Captain James H00K: The Iowa unfortunately will not have any fighter jets on board as she does not have the capabilities, but as this is an AU in this fanfiction she does not have the capabilities. the only ships that will have fighter jets will be the aircraft carriers. As for tanks, the Iowa will only have the one that was mentioned when they were at Nami's home island._

 _Lightningblade49: The same comment I made to Captain James H00K also applies to your review as well. The aircraft aboard the Iowa will be mentioned in the next chapter, not this one._

* * *

CHAPTER 39: LIBERATING DRUM ISLAND

Luffy had settled down and was now back to chasing Chopper around the castle, asking him to join his crew. While this was happening, Nami, Elizabeth, Sanji, and Chris were talking about how they could leave as soon as possible without Kureha killing the girls.

"She scares me." Elizabeth said.

"Us too." The other three said before Chopper came bursting through one of the doors of the room and out the other with Luffy chasing after him.

"What was that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Looked like a raccoon dog." Chris said.

"Better question. Why does Luffy want him to join so badly?" Sanji asked after lighting up a smoke before shivering. "Stupid idiots left the door open. Nami and Elizabeth will freeze." Sanji said as he walked towards the door.

"You should all be resting!" Chopper said as he ran inside, looked out to see if Luffy was still chasing him, then shut the door. "The men need to regain their strength after all that time in the cold. And the girls still have the Kestia bacteria in their bodies." All of them just looked at him as he stared back at them.

"He does look like a raccoon dog." Sanji said.

"I'M A REINDEER YOU JERK!" Chopper yelled before gasping and 'hiding' behind a chair.

"It's still wrong." Nami said, causing Chopper to gasp again and properly hide. "Too late."

"Hey, Mr. Reindeer." Elizabeth said. "Did you cure us?"

"Huh?" Chopper said. "No. Doctorine did. I only helped."

"Really?" Elizabeth said before smiling a little. "Thanks."

"You humans," Chopper said looking ready to freak out before smiling and dancing around. "Saying stuff like that isn't going to make me feel better, ya bastard!"

"Not one to hide his feelings huh?" Chris said.

"Um...are you guys...really pirates?" Chopper asked as he inched over to them cautiously.

"We are." Nami said.

"Really? With a skull and crossbones as well?" Chopper asked.

"Yep." Nami said. "You wanna be a pirate?"

"WHAT?!" Chopper yelled as he flew back into some furniture.

"Come with us." Nami said. "We need to leave quickly. Plus, we need a doctor on our ship."

"Please Mr. Reindeer." Elizabeth said.

"What? No way! I can't be friends with humans!" Chopper shouted before Luffy starting shouting again.

"HEEEELLLLP! THE AUNTIE'S GONE CRAZY!" Luffy shouted.

"Auntie?" Chris said.

"Crazy?" Sanji said before they both walked out the door. They looked around before Luffy ran past them before following him as all sorts of weapons came flying at them.

"COME HERE JUST A MOMENT BOYS!" Kureha shouted as she ran past the door and after them.

"Now I'm really scared!" Elizabeth said, looking a little blue in the face.

-Moments later-

It took awhile, but the trio had finally managed to get away from Dr. Kureha.

"That...that hag...is crazy." Chris wheezed.

"Is she really...a doctor?" Sanji asked before the two shivered and saw that the whole castle was cold and full of snow. "Who left the door open?!" Sanji demanded.

"Let's close it. I'm freezing!" Chris said as he walked over towards it.

"Stay away from that door!" Someone screamed. All three of them looked up to see Chopper looking down at them. "Get away!"

"He wants the door open?" Sanji said.

"Forget it." Chris said as he walked closer.

"Don't close it." Luffy said as he looked up at the top of the door. "You'll hurt them." Both of them followed his line of sight until they spotted a nest full of baby snowbirds chirping.

"Oh, so that's why they leave it open." Sanji said.

"Fine. I won't touch the door." Chris said before the wind blew and they both ran back inside shivering.

"Let's go join Nami and Elizabeth." Sanji said. "Okay Luffy?...Luffy?" Sanji said looking around. "Now where'd he go?"

"Who cares?" Chris said as he rubbed his arms. "Let's get out this cold!"

-Back with Nami and Elizabeth-

Sanji and Chris had rejoined the women before Kureha joined in. Both Sanji and Chris looked ready to run before they saw that she was unarmed.

"That friend of yours with the Straw Hat is an energetic one." She said as they heard Luffy and Chopper yelling and running around the castle. "Also, what's with you trying to take him with you?"

"We need your permission?" Nami said with a smile.

"Heeheehee." Kureha laughed. "Take him with you. I don't care. But it won't be easy." She said. Everyone looked at her as she went on. "Inside his heart is a wound that even a doctor can't heal." She then began to explain Chopper's past.

-With Chopper and Luffy-

"Why won't you leave me alone?!" Chopper yelled as Luffy found him hiding in a room.

"Cause you're a really cool guy and I like you!" Luffy said with a grin. "Come on Chopper! Join my crew! It'll be fun!"

"You...like me?" Chopper asked as he stared at Luffy.

"Yep. You'd make a great pirate, so join us!" Luffy said. Chopper frowned before running away again.

"I DON'T WANT TO A BE A PIRATE, OR YOUR FRIEND!" Chopper shouted. Luffy only smiled before chasing him again. He kept chasing him around the castle before he spotted his weakness: Food.

"Alright! I'm starving!" Luffy said as he sat down and ate. While he ate, Chopper looked out from behind a crate.

"Are you...really a pirate?" He asked.

"Yep. Sure am." Luffy said after downing the food. Luffy then began to tell Chopper about all the amazing things that a pirate can do.

"Wow!" Chopper said softly as he stared at Luffy.

"And there's still so much more than that out there." Luffy said with a grin. "So come Cho-" Luffy stopped talking and sat there quietly with his hat shadowing his eyes.

"Huh?" Chopper said. "What's wrong?"

"We've got company." Luffy said in serious voice as he stood up and started walking.

"Company?" Chopper asked before his eyes widened and his fur stood on end. 'That scent!' He thought before running off in his walk point.

-Back with Nami's group-

Everyone had listened to Kureha's story about Chopper's past as she finished. All of them were quiet as they let all of that sink in.

"Now that you know, do you think you can heal the wound in his heart?" Kureha asked before Chopper burst through the door.

"Doctorine!" Chopper yelled. "Wapol's back!"

"Is that so?" Kureha said.

"Where's Lucifer?" Nami asked.

"Huh?" Chopper said. "He was walking towards the entrance."

-Outside the castle-

Luffy was outside waiting as Wapol and his men appeared on top of the mountain and in front of the castle.

"MAHAHAHAHA! Drum Castle! As amazing as it was when I left!" Wapol laughed. "Time to retake my throne!" He said as Chess noticed something on top of the castle.

"Lord Wapol! Up on top of the castle!" Chess said. Wapol looked up to see a pirate flag with cherry blossoms on it waving in the wind on top of the castle.

"What?! Where's Drum Kingdom's flag?!" Wapol demanded.

"I've already burned that rag." Kureha said as she walked outside the castle with Chopper next to her. Sanji and Chris joined as well with bored looks on their faces.

"Oh, these losers again." Sanji said before spotting Luffy leaning against the wall.

"Dr. Kureha!" Wapol shouted. "The last doctor in my doctor hunt! Now I can finally be rid of you!"

"Drum Kingdom's dead!" Kureha said as she grinned at Wapol. "There's been too much suffering and misery under your rule. Now leave."

"Drum Kingdom dead?!" Wapol said before laughing. "MAHAHAHA! Don't make me laugh! The only death around here will be yours! And that goes for those annoying Straw Hats next to you!"

"You know this guy?" Kureha asked as she lifted her glasses and looked at Luffy's group.

"Something like that." Sanji said as he lit up a cigarette. "He was some stupid pirate that ambushed us out at sea. Didn't do much since our Captain sent him flying almost immediately."

"Don't ignore us!" Chess shouted.

"Now, to reclaim my throne!" Wapol said before laughing as he stared up at his castle, not noticing Luffy had appeared in front of him and punch him in the face.

"WAPOL-SAMA!" Chess and Kuromarimo shouted as they dove after Wapol and grabbed his legs before he fell off the mountain.

"That...was close." Wapol said as the others stared at what happened.

"I didn't even see him move." Kureha said in actual surprise as Chopper gaped at Luffy.

"Bout time someone shut that moron up." Chris said.

"How dare you!" Kuromarimo shouted. "Have you the slightest idea of who it is you just attacked?!"

"This isn't just some commoner!" Chess shouted. "This man is Wapol! The King of Drum Island! Shame on you for striking him, you Straw Hat bastard!" He shouted before mumbling under his breath. "Wait. That sounds familiar."

"Who cares?" Luffy said in a calm tone. "People like him make me sick!"

"NOW I REMEMBER!" Chess shouted just as Wapol shouted and got back up.

"Remember what Chess?" Wapol seethed as he glared at Luffy.

"I told you before Wapol-sama that I read about him from somewhere! Now I remember why!" Chess yelled as he pointed a finger a Luffy. "That kid was the one who attacked the Goa Kingdom of Dawn Island! And he is the Reaper of the Revolution!" This got everyone's attention except for Sanji, who heard of this before.

"You're right!" Kuromarimo said. "In fact, the recent newspapers identified him as the culprit!"

"So that's it huh?!" Wapol asked with a grin. "You like going around and attacking royalty huh?"

"Only those I don't like and I didn't even touch them." Luffy said. "I broke in, stole some of their food, threatened them, and broke out. The only ones that got attacked were the guards that tried to stop me."

"Then why would the paper say you attacked them?!" Chess shouted, thinking that Luffy was lying. Luffy grinned under his hat before looking at them.

"Because I told them that they can't hide behind the World Government forever." He said. "After I become the Pirate King, I'm gonna tear the World Government apart." Silence filled the area as the wind blew before Wapol started laughing.

"MAHAHAHAHA! It's so funny I can't stop laughing!" He said before Luffy kicked him in the gut, sending him flying back and slamming into Robson, who went flying off until he was a star in the sky.

"Why you little-" Kuromarimo said as he lunged at Luffy with spikes sticking out of the afros on his hands while Chess shot a flaming arrow at him. They're attacks hit him dead on as they smiled while the others shouted out in worry, only for them all to stare in wonder, or horror, that Luffy was fine while the arrow and spikes broke.

"What are you doing?" Luffy asked as they backed away.

"That's it." Wapol said as he got up. "Now I'm pissed!"

"Wapol-sama!" The two henchmen said as Wapol stood up and spat out some blood.

"Now I'm gonna show you the true power of my Munch Munch fruit!"

-In the helicopters heading for Drum Castle-

The rest of the Straw Hats, along with Dalton and some villagers, were flying up the mountain.

"I really hope that Nami and Elizabeth got to the doctor in time." Vivi said in worry.

"Me too." Nojiko said as she sat down with her knees to her chest.

"Don't worry." Usopp said. "I bet that by the time we get up there, they'll be healthier than they were before they became ill." Vivi just looked at him before he continued. "We just gotta trust Luffy." He said with a smile. Vivi looked at them all as the Straw Hats, even Nojiko, all smiled back at her.

'He's right.' She thought. 'I'm worrying too much.' "Thank you Usopp."

-Back at Drum Castle-

"Chess!" Wapol said. "Read back what I ate for breakfast this morning!" He ordered. Chess then pulled out a book and read back and read what Wapol had eaten: 2 cannons, cannonballs and gunpowder, and a house.

"What kind of breakfast is that?" Sanji asked.

"I'll believe he eats knives," Chris said after seeing it happen before. "But no way can he eat all that."

"Think again." Wapol said with a grin. "I've eaten the Munch Munch fruit! Observe! MUNCH MUNCH SHOCK!" He cried out as he began to transform.

"Everything I eat becomes a part of me!" He said as he transformed into a giant house with windows, a door, a chimney coming out of his head, and a cannon for each of his arms. "WAPOL HOUSE!"

"He turned into a house?!" Sanji asked in disbelief as Chris's glasses slipped down his face, revealing a wide-eyed expression full of disbelief.

"The show's not over yet!" Wapol declared as he eyed Chess and Kuromarimo. "MUNCH MUNCH!" He cried out before chomping down on them both and starting chewing.

"Now he's eating his own men?!" Sanji cried out as Chris's glasses slipped off completely and fell into the snow.

"That's just mean!" Luffy said as Wapol danced around while steam came out of his chimney and arms. The door in his stomach then opened as a pair of voices came out.

"Behold! The strongest warrior of Drum Kingdom!" Cried out the voices as the two men came out as one person. "CHESSMARIMO!"

"Are you sitting on his shoulders?" Sanji asked, not at all impressed. Chris just face-palmed and Luffy just stared.

"Careful." Kureha said, getting their attention. "It's because of them that no one in this kingdom could fight back."

"Article 1 of Drum Kingdom: Those who defy the king are punished with death!" Wapol said. "After you're all dead, nothing will stop me from re-establishing Drum Kingdom! And I'll start with that quack's flag!" He said as he pointed his cannon arm to the sky. Just before he launched a cannonball however, he felt his spirit freeze up before he found himself down on one knee alongside Chessmarimo. 'W-what?' He thought as he felt like he blacked out for a moment.

"Don't even think about it!" Luffy growled as he glared at Wapol. Everyone was now staring at Luffy as a few of them rubbed their arms. Kureha stared at Luffy while Chopper backed up a step away from Luffy.

They watched as a black blob formed near Luffy's feet and the onlookers are shocked to see a scythe rise. Luffy takes it and twirls it and slams the butt of the staff in the ground making a little crater and clearing the snow in a eight foot radius.

"What just happened?" Chris asked as he felt colder than before.

"Something called Conqueror's Haki." Sanji said as he puffed on his cigarette to calm his nerves. He still wasn't used to that.

"You guys are nothing but a bunch of fake pirates!" Luffy said. "This flag is a symbol of faith! It's one that you pledge your life to!"

"That stupid pirate decoration?" Wapol laughed. "What kind of nonsense are you talking about?"

"It's only nonsense to you because you're a moron!" Luffy yelled.

"Hmph. I'm a King. I don't have to listen to you prattle on about some stupid flag!" Wapol yelled as he raised his arm again. "If I say that flag comes down, IT COMES DOWN!" He shouted before firing a cannonball at the flag. Chopper watched in horror as the cannonball sped towards his father's flag.

Wapol laughed as they all looked, but what everyone saw shocked them as they watched the cannonball vanish as a black cloud of mist appeared.

"HUH?!"

"Where did it go?" Chessmarimo asked in confusion.

"Here." Luffy says as the three look at him. " **Repulse!** " Luffy says as the same cloud of black mist appears and the cannon ball that Wapol shot came out and landed in front of the three sending them flying a few feet back.

"How'd he do that?!" Chessmarimo said as Luffy glared at them. Chopper just stared in awe at Luffy along with the others.

"I don't know who's flag that is, and I don't care." Luffy yelled. "That flag is a promise to risk your life! It's not a mere decoration you fly as a joke!" He said.

"SOMEONE LIKE YOU WHO DOESN'T UNDERSTAND THAT CAN NEVER HARM THIS FLAG!" Luffy roared with a mixture of rage and haki that caused both Wapol and Chessmarimor to shake where they stood.

'That's...a pirate?' Chopper thought. 'He's...amazing!"

"Hey Chopper!" Luffy called out with a grin. "I'm gonna kick their asses! You in?"

"Me?" Chopper asked.

"Moron!" Wapol yelled. "I'll blow both you and that flag to pieces!" He shouted.

"Hey fatso!" Sanji yelled. Wapol looked to see Chris jumping as Sanji spun a leg around. Everyone watched as Chris was now standing on Sanji's leg.

"Hope your aim's good!" Chris said.

"Don't worry!" Sanji said with a grin. "Bombadier SHOT!" Sanji cried out as he sent Chris flying towards Wapol with a kick before using a full body explosion. Smoke filled the area as Chris walked out of it as if nothing had happened.

"Nice kick." Chris said. Sanji grinned before Luffy started shouting.

"LOOK OUT!" Luffy yelled, but it came too late. Out of the smoke came two flaming arrows, each hitting both Chris and Sanji. Both fell to the ground in pain as Luffy ran over and looked at them in panic. The snow put out the flames, but they were still bleeding. "You guys okay?!"

"The wounds aren't fatal!" Kureha said as she walked over and looked at them. Chris got an arrow through his shoulder while Sanji got one in his thigh. "They'll need some surgery though."

"Thought that it...was gonna be that easy huh?" Said a voice from the smoke. Everyone watched as the smoke cleared and showed both Wapol and Chessmarimo standing. Both were hurt from the blast, but not enough to be knocked out.

"Shit!" Chris grumbled.

"MAHAHAHA!" Wapol laughed. "That explosion was nothing! The one that quack doctor Hiriluk used to kill himself was better!" That was the last straw for Chopper.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! DON'T YOU DARE MAKE FUN OF MY FATHER!" He roared as he went to strike Wapol, but was blocked by Chessmarimo.

"Hand's the off the King freak!" Chessmarimo said. "You must be that yeti that the villagers shot at huh? Trying to fit in with humans won't work for you. No one's gonna wanna be friends with you."

"Wrong!" Luffy said. "He's already got friends! Me and my crew!" Chopper looked back at him, as if he couldn't believe he would say that. "Hey Chopper, I'm gonna take down big mouth. Think you can handle that weirdo?" He asked.

"Piece of cake!" Chopper said.

"Heh, bring it on freak!" Chessmarimo said.

"MY NAME IS TONY TONY CHOPPER! NOT FREAK!" Chopper yelled. "IT'S THE NAME THE GREATEST DOCTOR IN THE WORLD GAVE ME! HE MAY HAVE FORGIVEN YOU FOR TRYING TO DESTROY HIS FLAG, BUT I WON'T!" He shouted as he pulled out a rumble ball. "I'll finish you in three minutes." he said before chomping down on the little yellow ball.

"Heh, just try and defeat me!" Chessmarimo shouted. "I know all of your transfomations!" Everyone was now watching the fight as Chopper used his 3 normal transformations, plus his four others with the rumble ball, to battle Chessmarimo.

"Now it's my turn." Luffy says.

Everyone freezes when they hear a sound. They look as two weird machines rises and flies over the castle.

"What is that?" Sanji asks.

"Hey look it's Usopp and the others." Chris says pointing. They watch Luffy use hand signals to communicate and they watch them turn and fly a little ways off and stop mid air and remain there.

-In the helicopter-

"Gunther we need to land." Usopp says.

"I can't. Captain told me to keep all of you with me till Wapol is defeated.

"What?! He can't do it alone." Dalton says.

"He said that he wasn't going to beat him. Just watch." Gunther says as he looks at the second helicopter.

-With Luffy-

Luffy started to signal the other helicopter which lowered a little and turned and the side opened up as a soldier pointed a M60D towards Wapol, and Chessmarimo, and the soldiers of Wapol. The soldier then pressed down on the pressure plate and a stream of bullets started flying from the gun and the bullets started tearing through the soldiers, Chessmarimno and Wapol. A minute later the soldier stops firing and the UH-1B rose and hovered at the same altitude as the Sikorsky UH-60.

The villagers and the crew have wide eyes at how the second helicopter had cut down 30 people.

A groan is heard as surprisingly Wapol and Chessmarimo get to their feet. A few soldiers start to cry out in pain and lay in the snow and turn it red from their wounds.

With his hat shadowing his eyes. Everyone froze when the temperature dropped more and looked at Luffy to see bolts of lightning surging around his body.

"Shit!" Sanji yells. "Get inside." Sanji says. He and Chris struggle into the castle followed by Kureha and Chopper as they look at Luffy. They watched as the mysterious things moved more away from the castle.

"What's wrong with him?" Kureha asked as Luffy was starting to glow.

"He's changing into the Reaper." Sanji says. As soon Sanji says those words a pillar of purple and black light shoots up into the sky and the clouds darken and start to swirl. A minute later the light dies down and what everyone sees horrifies them except for the straw hats. What they see is Luffy at 10 feet tall with a 15 foot tall scythe wearing a cloak and has boney hands and no flesh. No one can see his face.

" **Wapol your reign on tyranny ends here today."** Luffy says and all those present either pass out or pee their pants except for Wapol and Chesmarimo.

"Yeah?" Wapol yells wiping some blood from his mouth. "Well how about this?" He yells and fires his arm cannons at Luffy. There is a big explosion and Wapol laughs but stops when the smoke clears and they see holes in Luffy's body but shocked when they see the holes get smaller and look like he was not shot by a cannon.

"What?!" Wapol and Chessmarimo scream. They watch Luffy embed his scythe into the ground and the ground opens up and pillars of fire shoot up and start shooting out the sides of the mountain the castle is on.

-In the helicopter-

Dalton and the villagers stare in shock, awe, and horror at what they are seeing.

"Wow this is new to see Luffy do." Gunther says. Everyone turns and looks at him.

"That is your captain?!" Dalton asks with wide eyes.

"Yes. Our captain is the devil himself, the Grim Reaper, Death, etc;" Usopp says.

"Hey has a 5 billion berry bounty." Gin says.

"F-Five billion?" Dalton asks in shock.

"Yep and he is the Reaper of the Revolution as well." Gunther says shocking Dalton even more.

-With Luffy-

"What are you doing straw hat? You trying to destroy this mountain?"

" **No I'm just showing you some of my power."** Luffy says. Waving his hand and the ground closes up. He vanishes and Chessmarimo goes flying into the side of the castle.

"What? I didn't see him move!" Wapol screams. "Chess marimo get ba-" Wapol stops mid sentence as he feels a blade at his throat.

" **Do you fear death?"** Luffy asks in Wapol's ear. Wapol gets mad and turns and fires but there is nothing there. He looks around for Luffy. He sees a shadow moving on the ground and starts firing.

" **What are you shooting at?"** Luffy asks. Everyone looks to see the moving shadow is one of Luffy's shadow demons from hell. **"** **Wapol prepare to die!"** Luffy says twirling his scythe then swings towards Wapol. Everyone watches as a lot of slash marks appear and cut through the snow cutting down some trees and they reach Wapol cutting him everywhere and his blood spraying everywhere. Wapol drops to his knees coughing up blood. He stands back up only to find Luffy's scythe two feet away. Everyone watches as Luffy cuts Wapol in half and Luffy and the body vanish in a cloud of black mist. Sanji, Chris, Kureha, and Chopper walk out of the castle as the helicopters lands.

The rest of the crew walks up and tells Sanji and Chris what the machines are. Everyone sees Nami and Elizabeth come out.

"Where is Lucifer?" Nami asks.

"I believe he is taking Wapol to hell. That's why there is no body of Wapol." Gunther says. And everyone turns and stares at him.

30 minutes later a cloud of black mist appears to reveal Luffy.

"Lucifer!" Nami yells running up and hugging Luffy.

"Hey Nami."

"Where did you go?" Zoro asks.

"Where is Wapol?" Dalton asks.

"I was on my way taking Wapol to hell, but I had some of my demons take him instead. He isn't like other souls I have to ferry to the other side where it take me longer to return here. He is going straight to hell." Luffy said.

"Guess what guys? We got a new crewmate!"

"Really?" Anna asked. "Where?"

"Over there." Luffy said as he pointed at the tree that did not get sliced that Chopper was behind. They all looked at Chopper before Dalton seemed to remember him from before.

'That reindeer!' He thought as memories of stopping him from getting himself killed came to his mind before he bowed.

"Thank you! Now Drum Kingdom...can finally be reborn!" He said as he started to cry.

"What is that thing?!" One of villagers shouted before they started panicking.

"Hold your fire!" Dalton shouted.

"AHHHHH! A MONSTER! SHOOT IT!" Usopp cried out, causing Chopper to run away.

"THAT WAS THE NEW CREWMATE I WAS TALKING ABOUT!" Luffy shouted before knocking Usopp into the snow and running after Chopper. While he was chasing after Chopper, Kureha ordered everyone to get the injured inside before kicking a wall of the castle, which was hiding Chris, Sanji, Nami, and Elizabeth.

"I SAID ALL THE INJURED! THAT MEANS YOU BRATS TOO!" She shouted.

-Inside the Castle-

Nami and Elizabeth were back in bed, with Nojiko hugging her sister in joy, as Kureha tended to the wounds Sanji and Chris got from the fight.

"Those two will be fine." She said as Luffy walks in and grabs her and vanishes in a cloud of black mist, shocking the others.

Luffy and Kureha appear on one of the upper floors of the castle.

"What was that for?!" Kureha asks surprised. Luffy looks up and the look on his face makes her falter slightly.

"I know what you were about to say about Nami and I need you to keep that quiet. We are trying to keep it a secret for as long as possible." Luffy says as he crosses his arms.

"Alright, but it'll cost yo-" She is cut off as a bag is tossed to her. She opens it to find it full of money.

"I know that this is not enough to cover for treating Nami and Elizabeth, but it is enough for to keep you quiet." Luffy states.

"I'm sorry sonny, but what were we talking about?" Kureha asks. Luffy smirks.

"Exactly. Now do you know how far Nami is? We are sure that she should be about five months. What can you tell?" Luffy asks.

"Well you are correct. She is five months pregnant, but..." Luffy's stance becomes rigid.

"But?"

"But...I think that she may be having twins." Kureha says and Luffy's eyes widen in shock.

"T-Twins!"

"But I am not sure yet. You might be able to know better when she is six months pregnant." Luffy sighs.

"Alright thanks. Well shall we head back down?" Luffy asks and Kureha nods. Luffy grabs her arm and they vanish in a cloud of black mist and appear next to Usopp, who gives off a girlish scream and the others try not to laugh.

"Luffy, you jerk! Don't do that!" Usopp says trying to compose himself. Luffy only chuckles.

"Dalton, you wouldn't happen to know where the key to the weapons room is, would ya?" Dr. Kureha asked.

"Why would you need something like that?" He asked as he helped the other injured into their beds.

"That's my business." She said.

"Wapol always had it on him, so it's probably where ever he is now." Dalton said.

"Shame." Kureha said.

"Hey, Dr. Kureha." Luffy said. "How about just letting us go? We're in a hurry."

"Didn't you hear me before? You're not leaving until I clear you. And I'm taking all the treasure on your ship as payment!" Kureha said as she drank some booze.

"She's right Nami. You and Elizabeth need to recover." Nojiko said.

"We'll head out to Alabasta in three days." Vivi said.

"Don't worry you two. Elizabeth and I are okay." Nami said before swinging a key around on its ring. "So then, I'll just take this key with me."

"The weapons room key?" Kureha said. "How'd you get that?"

"Doesn't matter. You wanted this key right?" She said with a smile.

"Hmph. You cheeky little girl." Kureha said as she took the key. "Fine. This will cover the medical expenses, but you're still stuck here until I give the okay."

"What? Give me that key back then!" Nami demanded.

"Listen up." Kureha said. "I'm leaving this door open and no one will be in this room. I've got some spare jackets in that closet over there. The two boys are okay as well, so don't even think about leaving. Now all of you," She said as she looked at the villagers. "Follow me!"

"Yes Ma'am." They said as they left the room. Everyone who stayed stared at the door after they all left.

"So grab a jacket, get the boys, and get out." Elizabeth said. "Is that what she said?"

"That's what I heard." Nami said as Nojiko and Vivi nodded.

-Back outside the castle-

It was night now as a majority of Straw Hats were outside. Usopp was making a snowman, Zoro was doing push-ups with Anna sitting on his back and acting as a weight, Gin was near the edge of the mountain looking down, and Luffy was back to calling out Chopper's name.

"COME ON CHOPPER! JOIN MY PIRATE CREW!" He shouted.

"Give it up Luffy." Usopp said.

"It's obvious he doesn't want to be a pirate." Zoro said.

"Not true." Luffy said. "I want him to be a pirate!"

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN IT'LL HAPPEN!" Zoro yelled as he accidently flipped Anna off his back. Luffy ignored him as he went back to yelling for Chopper, who was staring down at them from atop the castle.

'He's still looking for me.' Chopper thought as he looked down to see Luffy still calling him while Anna sat back on Zoro and nearly crushed him with more weight than he can handle with an angry look on her face. 'I want to go,' he thought before shaking his head. 'But I can't! I'm not one of them!'

"CHOPPER!" Luffy called. He knew that he could use haki and find him, but Chopper would just keep running away. He stopped calling when he felt Chopper was close by and turned. "Chopper! Hey, you decided to join my crew?"

"I can't." Chopper said in a quiet voice with his hat covering his eyes.

"Sure you can! It'll be fun!" Luffy said.

"Think of a better argument!" Usopp shouted as Vivi, Nami, Elizabeth, and Nojiko helped an injured Sanji and Chris outside.

"Tony!" Nami said as she looked at Chopper. They all looked at Chopper as he finally looked up at them all.

"I can't...I'M A REINDEER! I'M NOT A HUMAN! I'VE GOT HOOVES AND ANTLERS AND...AND A BLUE NOSE!" He cried out.

'Now that you know, do you think you can heal the wound in his heart?' Kureha's words played back to the ones who knew Chopper's past.

"I mean...I do want to be a pirate." Chopper said before shouting. "BUT I CAN'T EVER BE WITH YOU GUYS! I'M NOTHING BUT A MONSTER, SO I CAN NEVER BE YOUR FRIEND OR PIRATE ON YOUR SHIP!" He panted for breath before muttering "I just came here...to say thank you. I'm glad you asked me to join you. That was nice of you guys, so thanks." Chopper said. They all looked at him as Chopper stood there with his hat covering his eyes. Luffy just stood there with a blank expression as he knew what was coming next. "I'm gonna stay here for now," He said before looking up at them all with a forced smile. "But...if you guys wanted to...you could visit anytime."

"SHUT UP! LET'S GOOOOOOOO!" Luffy shouted. That was all Chopper needed as his eyes started welling up as the rest of Luffy's crew smiled.

"When was 'Shut up' an invitation?" Zoro asked himself as Chopper screamed out as well.

-Some time later-

Chopper had gone back into the castle to say goodbye to Kureha while the others were outside waiting for him.

"Hey Luffy." Gin said with a serious look.

"Huh? What's wrong Gin?" Luffy asked. Everyone looked at them both as Gin continued.

"How'd you guys get up this mountain anyway?" He asked.

"I teleported, of course we had to pop in and out of spots between here and the town." Luffy said as if it wasn't anything special.

"What?" Usopp said in disbelief. "No way! There's no way you could've teleported up here."

"It's true." Sanji said as he blew out some smoke. "He really teleported up here while we hung onto his arms."

"WHAT?!" Most of them shrieked.

"No way!" Nami said.

"Do you have any idea how tall this mountain is?!" Anna yelled.

"From what I heard that crazy hag say, about 3 miles." Sanji said as some of them looked over the ledge.

"Three...miles?" Vivi croaked out as they all stared at Luffy, who grinned back.

"No biggie." Luffy said, causing some of them to fall over.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NO BIGGIE'?! THIS MOUNTAIN'S SO TALL, YOU CAN'T SEE THE BOTTOM FROM HERE!" Usopp roared.

"So? If I had to, I'd have carried you all up here." Luffy said. That left them all speechless as the wind blew around them all. Some had thought that he was just saying that, but the look in Luffy's eyes said that he meant every word. Some of the more sensitive members felt their eyes well up at his statement.

'I knew he cared for his friends,' Vivi thought. 'But to go so far? Luffy's amazing!' The silence was soon broken with a high pitch whine. They all look to see that Luffy was spinning his finger at Gunther and some of the soldiers for to start the helicopters. They watched as the blades started to spin faster and faster till the wind from the blades kicked up some snow. The UH-1B took off and started to fly around the castle as the Sikorsky UH-60 sat with the engines running and warming up. Soon screams could be heard from the castle. Everyone looked to see Chopper racing out of the castle in his walk point while Kureha chased him with a giant spiked ball swinging over her shoulder and looking crazy.

"GET ON THAT THING!" Chopper shouted as the rest of them screamed in terror. Everyone jumped in and held on tight as Chopper jumped in and the helicopter took off.

"RUNNING OFF TO BE A PIRATE!?" Kureha yelled. "YOU'RE AS FOOLISH AS THAT QUACK DOCTOR!" She stood at the ledge as Chopper and them were soon out of sight.

"They're gone." Dalton said as he walked up next to her. "Couldn't you have done that a bit better though?"

"Nah. He's just some pet that I was asked to take care of." She said as her eyes started welling up. "Besides, I hate sad goodbyes. Now shut up and follow me!" She ordered as she dragged him into the castle.

-Back with the Straw Hats in the helicopter-

Chopper, Luffy, and the rest were quickly making their way back towards the ship. Five minutes later the helicopters landed on the stern of the Iowa and the engines shutdown and everyone climbed out. They started to head for the bridge to leave before the sound of distant cannon fire could be heard coming from the mountain.

"Is she firing at us?!" Anna shouted before the whole sky lit up. Chopper stopped and stared as the whole sky went from white to a brilliant shade of pink. Chopper walked towards the edge of the deck a few steps as the tallest mountain on Drum Island soon turned into the world's biggest Cherry Blossom Tree.

"Whoa!" Luffy cried out as Gin whistled.

"It's...so...pretty." Elizabeth said as she pulled out her sketch book and started to sketch the scene in front of her as they all stared up at it with a smile while Chopper's eyes soon filled with tears that quickly ran down his face.

'Doctor...Doctorine!' He thought as his father's smiling face came to mind before he broke down completely and sobbed his heart out. It was here that he knew that there was nothing impossible. Kureha smiled from atop the mountain as tears fell down her face while Hiriluk's flag waved in the wind.

'Farewell, my stupid son.'

* * *

As always leave reviews.

ElderH


	40. Chapter 40: The straw hats have a doctor

Here is chapter 40. Uploaded 03/10/17.

"Speech"

 _'Flashback'_

'Thought'

[Creature speech]

 **:Demonic speech:**

Disclaimer: See heading to chapter 1.

* * *

CHAPTER 40: THE STRAW HATS HAVE A DOCTOR

The Iowa slowly sailed away as everyone was now on board. Luffy was dancing around with chopsticks in his nose as many others laughed.

"The full moon's out and the cherry blossoms are in bloom!" Zoro laughed.

"Hey Chopper! Come and join us!" Usopp yelled. Chopper just looked at them all laughing it up and having fun as he sat next to Nami. Both Usopp and Luffy came over to him to try and get him to join.

"Don't worry. They're a handful, but they're okay." She said with a smile.

"Carue! What happened to you?!" Vivi yelled in horror.

"Whatever it was, it happened to Johnny and Yosaku as well." Elizabeth said. When they had gotten to the ship, all three were floating in the river frozen. Johnny and Yosaku were stuttering something about flowers as they tried to warm up.

"Why would they be swimming in the river?" Nojiko asked while Carue quacked.

"He said Zoro went swimming in the river. So they thought they could get stronger like Zoro and jumped in as well." Chopper said.

"THEN IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Nami said as she punched Zoro in the back of the head.

"You can understand Carue?" Vivi asked.

"I originally was an animal, so I can understand them." Chopper said.

"So along with medicine, you can talk to animals as well? That's amazing Chopper!" Nami said with a smile. Chopper just looked at her with wide eyes.

"You..." Chopper said before dancing around. "Say stuff like that isn't going to make me happy, so shut up! Bastard!"

"Then why do you sound so happy?" Most of them asked while Luffy laughed.

"Wait? Nami-swan, what do you mean medicine?" Kuro asked.

"Oh. Chopper here is a doctor!" She said.

"HUH?!" Most of them said.

"You're a doctor?!" Zoro asked.

"Why do you think I asked him to join us?" Nami demanded with a tick mark and eye brow twitching.

"He's a reindeer that has medicinal knowledge." Luffy said.

Nami is surprised by Luffy's reply but it becomes irritated at the next set of replies.

"Emergency food." Sanji said, causing Chopper to go blue in the face before he gasped.

"Oh no! I left my backpack behind! All my medical equipment was in it!" He cried out.

"You mean this?" Nami said as she lifted his bag up. "She handed it to me before she left."

"Guess Kureha knew what you were thinking huh?" Nami said.

"So now we've got a doctor on board huh?" Kaya said as the pink snow drifted around them.

"That's right!" Usopp said as he tried to propose a toast. The ship soon erupted into a party as everyone was now causing some chaos. Some were arguing with others, some were laughing their asses off, and some were just watching it all happen with a smile.

"You know," Chopper said with a smile. "I'm really happy!"

"Alright everyone!" Usopp shouted. "A toast to our new crew mate Chopper!"

"KANPAI!" Everyone shouted as they raised their mugs. The party went on for quite some time before everyone grew exhausted. The boys collapsed on the deck tired while the women had more sense to go inside a warm ship to sleep.

"That was fun." Elizabeth said as she crawled in next to Anna. Nojiko, and Vivi shared a room, Anna and Elizabeth shared a room, but Elizabeth decided to sleep with Anna tonight.

"It was." Anna said as she yawned and laid on the bed. "You know...you've changed."

"Huh?" Elizabeth said as she laid down next to her. "I've changed?"

"Yeah. Before we even met these guys you were always quiet and laid back." Anna said. "Now you talk more and even smile." Elizabeth thought to herself at what Anna said.

"Well I was part of an underground criminal organization. And I'm a little under 14." She said. "What was I supposed to act like?"

"Good point." Anna said.

"But you know," Elizabeth said with a smile. "I did see these guys go from serious and stern to stupid and playful all the time while I was sick. And Luffy said that I had a great dream."

"To be a world-famous artist?" Anna asked as Elizabeth closed her eyes and yawned.

"Yeah." She said. "I hope...I can make it come true...one day." She muttered before she fell fast asleep. Anna watched her fall asleep with a smile.

'You will.' She thought as she too fell asleep. Soon everyone on the ship was fast asleep. All except for four. One was up in the crow's nest. One was waiting in Luffy's quarters. The last two were on their way to the infirmary.

"Okay Chopper here is your domain. Your place of control on the ship." Luffy says with a smile as he leads Chopper into the infirmary and Chopper is surprised at the size. He notices two people in the infirmary sitting at two desk. They look up and walk over.

"Hello captain how are you?" Kaya asks bowing while Merry salutes.

"Hey Kaya, Merry. I am doing good. I am showing our new head doctor his work place and introduce him to his assistants." Chopper looks at the two with wide eyes.

"So you are the new doctor?" Merry ask with a smile.

"Y-Yes I am." Chopper says.

"Well we look forward to sailing and working with you Doctor Chopper." Kaya says with a smile.

"Oh you humans…don't think by calling me doctor Chopper makes me happy, you bastard." Chopper says doing his little happy dance.

"You'll show him around right Kaya, Merry?" Luffy asks.

"Of course captain." The two say.

"Good. Well I bid you three a good night. Chopper, Kaya and Merry will show you where your quarters are. Goodnight." Luffy says leaving the infirmary and walks to his quarters.

Luffy walks down the corridors of his ship and nods or salutes at the sailors that he passes.

-Luffy's quarters-

He walks into the living quarters and into his room to see a lump in his bed. He changes into some sleepwear and climbs into his bed and turns to who is in his bed.

"So I guess tonight we start sleeping with each other?" Luffy ask.

"Yes." Nami says turning to look at Luffy.

"Hey Nami, I have something to tell you." Luffy says.

"And what is that?" She asks, but sees that something is troubling him. "What's wrong Lucifer?"

"It's about the baby." He says and Nami sits up with a worried look. Luffy sits up and takes one of her hands in his hands. "Don't worry the baby is fine. Dr. Kureha told me that you are five months pregnant and that..." Luffy trails off trying to think on how to tell her.

"Told you what?" Nami asks becoming a little concerned.

"She told me that you might possibly be having twins but she wasn't sure." Nami's eyes widen at Luffy's words.

"T-Twins..." She whispers as she looks down at her stomach, which has a bulge.

"Yes, but she wasn't sure. She said that we would have to wait till you were six months to know for sure, and since we have Chopper as a doctor and since he trained under Dr. Kureha's tutelage we will be able to know." Luffy says. Nami looks up and Luffy is surprised to see relief in her eyes.

"I was worried that something was wrong with the baby or babies." Nami says with a smile.

"Yes when she told me that I was starting to freak out, but when she told me that we could possibly have twins I was so relieved." Luffy says as the two lay back down and Nami lays her head on Luffy's chest. "Good night Nami." Luffy says as he kisses her on her head.

"Good night Lucifer." Nami says as the two drift off to sleep.

-Up in the Crow's Nest-

Nojiko volunteered to take night watch for the first half of the night. She stared at the gentle snow that was falling all around with a small smile, glad that her sister was okay.

' _If I had to, I'd have carried you all up here.'_

She had remembered Luffy's words and felt herself tear up. Never had she met someone who would do so much for their friends. 'Guess that's why everyone here follows him.' She thought.

"Hey." Someone's voice said. She snapped out of her thoughts to find Gin standing next to her. "You alright?"

"Huh?" She asked before realizing she was crying and rubbed her eyes. "Yeah. I'm fine. Here to relieve me?"

"Yeah. My turn now." Gin said.

"Alright. Goodnight." Nojiko said as she made her way towards the room she and her sister shared.

She walks in to see that Nami is not in there. She starts to wonder where she is but is too tired to go look for her. She climbs into bed drifts off to sleep.

-The next day-

"Alright so you all ready to see what is in the hangar?" Luffy asks as he leads the crew down the halls and down decks.

"Yes." Everyone choruses.

The crew walks through a door after Luffy and stop and stare. They spot the two helicopters that they had used yesterday at Drum Island. Nami, Nojiko, Sanji, Zoro, Kuro, Usopp, Arlong, Johnny, and Yosaku spot the tank and the two trucks and Humvee that was used on Nami's island. Arlong flinched once he saw the tank remembering at how deadly the thing really is. They spotted some aircraft that had tubes underneath.

"Lucifer...what are these?" Nami asks as she walked up to one that had its engine bay open and parts laying about as the mechanics were repairing the machine.

"This is a Vought OS2U Kingfisher, this is one of four that I have on board. The other two are currently out on patrol." Luffy says.

-A few days earlier on a marine ship-

"Tashigi!" Smoker yelled. Tashigi was inside admiring a rare sword until Smoker bellowed "TASHIGI!"

"AH! Yes Captain!" She shrieked as she ran out the door. "You want some coffee?!" She asked before falling down the stairs all over herself.

"I DON'T WANT COFFEE!" He yelled in annoyance. "GET UP HERE YOU SWORD FREAK!"

"Yes Captain Smoker!" She said before joining Smoker and another marine. "What's wrong?"

"We intercepted this snail conversation on the Black Den Den Mushi!" The marine said. "With your permission Ma'am!"

"Go ahead!" Tashigi said. The marine then played the phone conversation back as they listened to it. Most of it was static before the call ended. "Did they say Straw-Hat? Like the Straw-Hat Pirates?!" Tashigi asked.

"Correct." Smoker said. "It was too far away to intercept everything, but we can clearly make out four keywords. 'Princess Vivi. Straw-Hat. Mr. 0.' and 'Orders'."

"Could this Mr. 0 have something to do with this strange man called Mr. 11 we caught yesterday?" Tashigi asked as she pointed at a strange man tied to the mast of the ship.

"Possible." Smoker said. "If that's their code names and they talk about carrying out orders, we may be dealing with a secret criminal organization."

"What are you talking about?" Mr. 11 said.

"Deny all you want." Smoker said. "The letter we found in your pocket is all the proof we need."

'SHIT! I THOUGHT I BURNED THAT!' Mr. 11 thought as he began to sweat. "Actually, that letter-"

"That letter...doesn't exist." Smoker said, causing Mr. 11 to cry from being fooled. Both he and Tashigi spoke about Princess Vivi and the problem in her country before Smoker decided to see himself.

"Contact HQ. Send a request for an Eternal Pose to Alabasta." He said to a marine.

"Yes sir!" Said the marine before running off. Smoker looked out at the sea with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Something wrong Captain Smoker?" Tashigi asked.

"Have you ever heard of the Goa Incident?" He asked.

"The Goa Incident?" Tashigi asked. "I've read about it. It seems that the mysterious man who attacked the Kingdom has been identified as Straw-Hat Luffy."

"Correct." Smoker said. "First the Goa Kingdom of Dawn Island in East Blue. Now the Sand Kingdom of Alabasta."

"Do you think Straw-Hat has something against royalty?" Tashigi asked. Smoker just stayed quiet for a moment before looking at her.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, I'll have him tell me after we arrest him and his crew." Smoker said.

-Present-

Nami and Nojiko were standing near the back of the ship as they discussed Yesterday.

It was a little later on the deck as Sanji was now grilling Luffy about the food.

"I'm only going to ask you once Luffy." Sanji said. "Where did all the food that I carefully planned to split to feed all of us on this ship till we reached Alabasta disappear to last night?" Luffy just gives a small glare at Sanji for being accused of stealing food.

"Why would I steal food?" Luffy asks.

"Wait? All the food's gone?" Nojiko asked before looking at Luffy.

"Yeah apparently someone ate it all." Sanji says still staring at Luffy.

"Why do you think I did it?" Luffy growls.

"Then where is all the food?" Sanji asked as he squished Luffy's face with his hand.

"I don't know, besides I wasn't after food last night. I was getting water to drink." Luffy said.

"Why don't I believe you?" Sanji said as he breathed out some smoke.

"It's true Sanji because he brought me a glass of water. And after he fell asleep I checked the fridge and all the food was there and I believe that maybe you're looking in the wrong place." Nami said as she side-eyed Usopp, Chopper, Johnny, Yosaku and Carue who were fishing off the side of the ship while chewing something.

"Well, time to catch something to eat!" Usopp declared as Sanji slowly strolled over towards them with a smile.

"Are the fish biting?" He asked, making them all jump.

"Well...not...now." Usopp said with a forced smile. Sanji just kept smiling before smashing all their heads together and left them to fall over.

"Can't turn my back on you idiots." Sanji said before looking at Nami. "Nami my love, I beg you. Can we please get a fridge with a lock on it?"

"We may need to." Nami said with a frown. "Our lives probably depend on it."

"So no food?" Arlong asked, just making sure he heard right. "Just great."

"And it's still a ways off to Alabasta." Vivi said.

"So what now? Just keep fishing and hope for something?" Chris asked.

"Looks like it." Jones said with a sigh as Johnny and Yosaku got up and went and started fishing on the other side as Zoro slept on the deck.

"That or train." Luffy said.

"Train what?" Nojiko asked.

"I could train you guys how to use haki or the 'Six Powers'." Luffy said.

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked. Luffy just smiled before standing up.

"Simple. First I need someone to spar with. Anyone?" He asked with a smile.

"I'll do it." Sanji said. He was gonna use this chance to kick Luffy's ass up and down the ship for trying to sneak food

"Okay. First I'll show you all the two forms of haki that anyone can learn with some training." Luffy said as Gin woke Zoro up.

"Luffy's gonna kick Sanji's ass." Gin said to a grumpy Zoro. Zoro smirked as he sat up to watch the cook get his ass handed to him.

"Alright Sanji. Attack any way you want." Luffy said as he closed his eyes. Everyone watched as Sanji ran towards Luffy before jumping. He aimed a kick towards Luffy's head, only for Luffy to move his head slightly and avoid the kick completely. Sanji looked confused before running at him again and aiming a kick at Luffy's chest, only for Luffy to move out of the way again just slightly. Sanji launched kick after kick at Luffy, who not only dodged them all with little movement, but kept his eyes closed the whole time. Zoro, Nami, and Usopp smiled while the others watched in awe.

"How'd you do that?" Sanji asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"I saw it coming with Observation Haki." Luffy said.

"Observation...Haki?" Anna asked.

"I don't understand it all, but it lets you hear the voice of a person." Luffy said. "Everyone emits a voice. With Observation Haki, you can hear it and know what's coming in combat, or where someone is. It's also helpful when someone's emitting a strong killing intent."

"So that's how you keep winning in hide-n-seek?" Chopper asked.

"Yes." Luffy said with a grin.

"Cheater." Most of them said. Luffy only laughed at them before looking back at Sanji.

"Tired Sanji?" Luffy asked.

"Just getting warmed up." He said before standing up.

"Okay. But first, Armament Haki." He said as he raised a fist before it turned black.

"It's black?!" Vivi asked in shock as they were all now watching.

"With pure willpower, one can make what acts like a suit of armor around yourself." Luffy said before turning all black and shiny. "It also bypasses the defenses of those with Devil Fruit powers. With enough training, you can also cover your weapons in it."

"Even things like guns or arrows."

"So if someone shot you with a pistol while using that Haki, then it could kill you?" Yosaku asked.

"Normally...yes, but it will have no effect on me." Luffy said confusing most.

"Wow. That's pretty powerful." Gin said.

"There's also more." Luffy said before turning to Sanji. "Alright. Let's go."

"Alright." He said before running at him and aiming a kick at him. Luffy pulled his hand back while keeping his palm out. Right when Sanji was close enough, Luffy thrust his palm out, causing Sanji to fly back through the air before he fell overboard.

"AHH! I hit him too hard!" Luffy yelled as they ran over to the side of the ship.

"You shitty water-darkness brained moron!" Sanji yelled as he swam on the surface. They pulled him up before Luffy went on.

"Sorry Sanji. Armament Haki can be used like that as well." Luffy said.

"So that's haki?" Chris asked.

"So all those crazy moves you used at Whiskey Peak were the 'Six Powers' then?" Anna asked.

"Right." Luffy said.

"What's that?" Usopp asked as everyone around were now staring with interest.

"They're six powerful techniques that essentially turn the body into a weapon." Luffy said. "There's Shave, Moonwalk, Finger Pistol, Paper Art, Tempest Kick, and Iron Body."

"Wow." Chopper said with wide eyes. "What do they do?"

"Simple. First one's Shave." Luffy said before disappearing. Everyone looked around before they saw Luffy on the Iowa's forward deck gun before disappearing again.

"Where'd he go?" Yosaku asked before yelling as Luffy appeared right in front of him. "AH!"

"Shave allows you to move so fast it's like you disappeared." Luffy said. "Watch my feet carefully." Luffy said before moving around left and right a few times. Everyone watched before Kuro spoke up.

"You kick the ground ten times in an instant." He said.

"Right, but it is different from my teleportation." Luffy said. "What do you guys want to see next?"

"Hmmm. How about Moonwalk?" Nojiko asked.

"Alright." Luffy said. He just stood there with a grin before waving at her. "Bye." He said before jumping over the side of the ship.

"THAT IDIOT!" They all yelled as they ran towards the side of the ship, only for some of them to fall back in surprise as Luffy jumped up into the air. He kept going higher and higher until he was now standing up on top crow's nest.

"Moonwalk allows you to jump in the air!" Luffy called down to them before jumping down to the deck alongside them all.

"That's amazing!" Nami said.

"What's Paper Art?" Sanji asked as he ran towards Luffy. He planned to get Luffy with a surprise attack as he aimed a kick at Luffy's chest. Luffy grinned as he bent backwards like a blade of grass in the wind.

"It's when your body goes limp and lets you avoid attacks like that." Luffy said before standing up again.

"That's three of them." Jones said. "What are the other three?"

"Watch. Zoro, you attack me this time." Luffy said.

"Alright." Zoro said as he stood up and unsheathed his white sword. "But don't complain if it hurts!" he said as he brought his sword down towards Luffy's head.

"Iron Body!" Luffy said as he raised an arm above his head. Zoro's sword didn't even leave a scratch as it connected with Luffy's arm. "Iron Body is a technique where you toughen your muscles up to the point of mimicking steel."

"That'd be perfect for defense." Usopp said.

"Yeah. Now for some offense." Luffy said. "I need a barrel or two."

"Got some." Gin said as he stood up off the empty barrel he was sitting on. "What do want with it?"

"Chuck them into the air." Luffy said.

"Alright." Gin said before taking the barrels and flinging them into the air one after another.

"Watch! TEMPEST KICK!" Luffy shouted as he used his legs to shoot out what looked like flying blades attack the barrels. Everyone watched as the barrels were cleaved in two before landing back on the deck. "A kick so hard that the gust of wind behind it acts like a blade." Everyone watched in awe while Chopper screamed. These techniques were starting to scare him.

"And...the last one?" He croaked out.

"That one I don't use a lot." Luffy said. "It's the Finger Pistol."

"Let me guess. You shoot someone with your finger?" Chris asked with a smirk.

"Nope." Luffy said as he took a piece of wood from the barrels before and shot a hole in it with his finger."You don't need a gun with this technique." He said as they all saw the perfect hole in the wood before putting more holes in it at blinding speed. Half of them were in awe while the other half felt a bit of fear in them. "And those make up the 'Six Powers'." Luffy said.

"And you want us to train to use them?" Nami asked.

"Yes." Luffy said with a smile.

"Uh...Luffy?" Usopp said. "Not everyone here has monstrous strength like you."

"I know. But you don't need that to do all this stuff." Luffy said.

"Who taught you all this?" Elizabeth asked.

"I can't say." Luffy said.

"Why not?" Vivi asked.

"I can't say about the haki because it would break a promise I made." Luffy said.

"And what about the 'Six Powers'?" Johnny asked. Everyone was waiting for an answer, only to watch Luffy turn a little blue before curling up into a ball.

"My Grandpa taught me." He said in a meek voice.

'What kind of Grandpa does he have?' They all thought after seeing him look so scared.

"So, when do we start?" Zoro asked with a grin. Luffy looked at him before grinning.

"Right now."

* * *

As always leave reviews.

 _ElderH_


	41. Chapter 41

Here is chapter 41. Uploaded 03/19/17.

* * *

 _Reviews:_

 _Lightningblade49: That is pretty much all there is for the Iowa. in the earlier chapters there was a reference to x-men first class where a submarine comes out of the hull of the ship. Well...I have one more surprise for what the Iowa is capable of, but that won't be seen till the next arc._

 _ViktornovaMK2: I did not notice that I had done as such with the training scene. More than likely that would have been the only time that I would do that._

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

[Creature speech]

* _Radio communications*_

 **:Demonic speech:**

Disclaimer: See heading to chapter 1.

* * *

CHAPTER 41: MEETING LUFFY'S SIBLINGS AND PREPARING FOR THE JOURNEY ACROSS ALABASTA

"Nami?" Elizabeth mumbled from where she sat. The crew had trained a bit the first day, but couldn't find the strength to try after that. Anna was taking a nap, Sanji was inside trying to find anything to cook, and the rest were outside either fishing or just lazing about with empty stomachs.

"Yeah?" Nami said as she lay down on a lawn chair.

"Have they caught anything yet?" She asked. She was sitting next to the forward deck gun with her head down as her stomach grumbled.

"I'll go check." Vivi said as she walked over towards Luffy and Usopp. "Have you guys cau-CARUE?!" She yelled hysterically as she saw Carue being dangled over the ocean tied to Usopp's fishing lines. While Vivi smacked him.

"That is IT!" Luffy yelled. Everyone looks at him as he runs towards the bow and jumps off the front of the ship.

"Where is he going?" Nami asks. A second later the alarms on the Iowa started going off.

"What's going on?" Usopp asks.

"We have contact on radar! It's coming for the ship!" Gunther yells.

"Where?"

"It's under water!" As soon he yells that the water erupts into a geyser which shakes the ship. Everyone comes running out to see the geyser.

"What's going on?" Arlong asks.

"I don't know." Jones yells back. The geyser stops and Luffy lands on the deck.

"Luffy where did you go?" Nami asks.

"I went fishing." Luffy says.

"Fishing?" The crew asks. Soon they hear something land on the deck. They look to see it's a fish.

"You only got one?!" Sanji screams before a fish hits him in the face. Soon everyone looks up to see a giant rain drop of fish falling towards the ship. Everyone runs as it starts to rain fish. The giant rain drop of fish hits the ship and rocks it sending everyone falling to the ground. The ship settles and everyone goes on deck to see all the fish.

"There I went and got food." Luffy says.

"Why didn't you do this before?" Nojiko asks.

"Because where we were at earlier there were no fish in any direction, so I had to wait till we were over a current that fish use." Luffy says.

"Yay! Now we won't starve!" Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku shout in joy.

"Good job captain." Jones says.

An hour later after carrying enough fish to last them till Alabasta to the kitchen everyone was back up on deck and Vivi spotted something ahead of them. Everyone on deck was now looking ahead to see a giant cloud of steam ahead of them.

"What is that?" Usopp asked.

"It's steam from underwater volcanoes." Nami said.

"Volcanoes are underwater too?" Chopper asked.

"Yes. In around 10,000 years, a new island will form here." Nami said.

"Wow. 10,000 years. I wonder what it'll be called?" Johnny said.

"We're about to go over it, so why don't we name?" Yosaku joked.

"Engines full reverse! Rudder starboard 30°!" Luffy yells. Usopp and Yosaku run to the helm. Yosaku pulls the six throttles into reverse and the ship lurches and everyone stumbles as stuff slides forward and Usopp turns the rudder all the way to Starboard.

"Luffy what's going on?" Nami asked.

"Look at the steam! That island is surfacing from the volcano!" As soon those words leave his mouth the water explodes out wards as fire shoots out and flaming rocks started flying for the ship. Everyone runs inside the ship.

"Yosaku port engines ahead full!"

"Aye captain." Yosaku says pushing the three left throttles all the way forward. The ship turns.

"Usopp straighten us out! Yosaku all engines ahead full!"

"Aye captain!" The two reply.

"AA defenses engage!" Luffy orders. The AA defenses or sometimes known as the Anti-Aircraft guns came online as the soldiers started firing at the burning flying rocks that were coming for the ship. "All guns to port!" The three deck guns turn and all nine barrels rise as a burning rock that is half the size of the Iowa falls from the skies and the crew starts to panic. The three guns fire nine rounds, which hit dead on and destroys it and the AA guns pick off the smaller-larger rocks.

The Iowa turns and starts to sail around where the island is being made being far enough away from the flying rocks. They get far enough.

"All engines stop!"

"Aye, captain." Yosaku says stopping the engines.

"Lucifer why did we stop?" Nami asks.

"Nami this may be the only chance we get to witness this." Luffy says.

"I agree with captain." Kuro says.

"You are right Lucifer." Nami says. The entire crew comes out to watch the island be created. The island gets created fairly quick and they are surprised that it is already the size of Little Garden. Luffy walks over to the intercom phone.

"Research team meet in the briefing room in five minutes. I repeat Research team meet in the briefing room in five minutes." Luffy says hanging up the phone and heading for the briefing room.

-Briefing room-

"You wanted to see us Admiral?" Nestor asked.

"Yes I did I want you guys to explore and research this island and its growth. I am leaving a eternal log pose to the Iowa as well a regular log pose with you so that you can find out when the log pose sets. I am going to leave some flags with you and some soldiers. We are going to claim this island as ours." Luffy says. "And once the volcanic eruptions die down to a certain degree start working on the island to make fields and grow things by testing on the research vessel _Silas Bent_. I am also giving you an eternal pose to a nearby island so that you can buy supplies so you guys can survive. When you need stuff radio to the fleet for a supply ship."

"Yes captain. We will do that." Nestor says.

"And when you figure out the log pose setting try getting it to where no other log poses point to it except for a special log pose an eternal log pose. I want this island to be a secret."

"Yes captain we will see what we can do."

-Back on deck-

Everyone was surprised to see the ship a buzz with activity all of a sudden. Three hours later a ship is seen on the horizon. An hour later it pulls along side the Iowa with words that say 'RESEARCH' on the sides.

"Lucifer what's going on?" Nami asks.

"Well my research team is going to explore and research this island because I am going to claim this island since we are here. I will use it as a supply island for mining material for my ships and other stuff." Luffy says.

"What is this ship's name captain?" Elizabeth asks.

"This ship's name is the _Silas Bent_." Luffy says.

"The _Silas Bent_ huh?" Anna asks.

"Yes."

"Captain." Gin says stepping forward.

"Yes Gin?"

"Would it be alright if I see if my men want to be stationed here? I am sure that some would not want to continue quite yet through the Grand Line." Gin says.

"Hmmm. That's not a bad idea. Do it. Contact your boys and tell them our coordinates."

"Yes captain." Gin says running off to the radio room.

10 minutes later Gin comes back.

"The Black Pearl will be here tomorrow. They are sailing as fast as they can to us." Gin says.

"Good." Luffy walks to a phone box and picks up a red phone. "Stern deck to Bridge."

*" _This is the bridge. Go ahead."*_

"This is the captain. Lower the port anchor."

 _*"Aye, Admiral."*_ Luffy hangs the phone up and everyone looks as the port side anchor drops making a splash and the giant chain drags along the deck till it stops.

"Hey why don't we name it?" Luffy suggests.

"YEAH!" Johnny, Yosaku, and Usopp say.

"Any suggestions?" Nami asks. Everyone is thinking when Angel appears.

[Angel, do you have any name ideas for this island?]

[How about Devil's Rock?] Angel suggests.

 _[_ Hmmm. That sounds good I like that. I will run it by my crew. _]_ Luffy says. He turns to everyone.

"Hey guys how about Devil's Rock?" Luffy says and everyone thinks.

"Hey that sounds like a good name. What better name to suit than the devil who is claiming it." Nami says with a smile.

"So Devil's Rock it is." Kuro says. "I like it. It fits the captain perfect."

"Yeah!" Johnny, Yosaku, Usopp, and Chopper shout out.

"Nestor!" Luffy calls. Nestor walks over.

"Yes Admiral?"

"We have a name for the island."

"Great what is it?"

"Devil's Rock."

"Oooh. That is a good name for the island captain."

"We will be staying here till tomorrow. At least till the Black Pearl arrives then we will continue on our way to Alabasta." Luffy says.

"Aye, aye Admiral." Everyone says.

-The next day-

Luffy picks up the mic from his captain's seat.

"I need the following personnel to meet in the briefing room. Vice-Admiral Gunther, Weapons officer Tyler Bonzo, Communications officer Beth Linares and flight officer Charlie Wilke. Those personnel need to be in the briefing room within the next five minutes." Luffy says. He sets the mic down and stands. He walks off the bridge and is followed by two armed soldiers. The three get to the briefing room. Luffy turns to the two soldiers.

"Alright you can't let any of the Straw Hats in. Understand?"

"Yes sir!" The two salute and then take up posts on either side of the door. Luffy nods and walks in and takes his seat just as the others walk in.

"You wanted to see us sir?" Flight officer Wilke asks.

"Yes, take a seat. Linares connect us to the Alabasta outpost."

"Yes sir." Linares stands and touches a panel and enters a code. Soon five monitors lower from the ceiling showing the emblem of the Caspian Fleet. A minute later faces appear on the center monitor.

"Greetings Admiral." The six salute.

"At ease. Take your seats." Luffy says and the six sit down. "How does Alabasta look?" Luffy asks.

"The situation here has gotten worse." The second to the left says.

"That is an understatement Bale!" Herman Canon shouts from the other end.

"Brigadier General Snow, how is the base coming?" Luffy asks the center man.

"The base was just completed a month ago and named. The new name of the base is Norfolk. We had sent a report to you, but it seems that you haven't read it." Brigadier General Rick Snow says.

"Yes I have not read it as I have not had the time to, but I did see the report on my desk." Luffy states.

"Sir, when will aircraft arrive?" Colonel Derek Pioneer asks. Luffy picks up a paper in front of him and looks at it.

"Starting tomorrow morning at 1030 hours the USNS Capella, USNS Pollux, USNS Regulus, USS Mount Hood, USS Flint, USS Nitro, USS Roanoke, USNS Alatna, USNS Rincon will arrive with ammunition, fuel and supplies and bombers. USS Casablanca, USS Saratoga from the Grand Line Task Force, the USS Constellation, USS Enterprise from the New World Task Force and the USS Midway will be bringing more planes such as fighters and helicopters. There will be six bombers, 15 fighters and ten helicopters." Luffy says once he sets the paper down. "Any of you have questions?" Luffy asks turning to his officers.

"Yes, I do." Bonzo says.

"Ask away Weapons Officer." Luffy says.

"Thank you sir." Bonzo nods then turns to the screen. " Brigadier General Snow, what can you tell me about land installations for the base?"

"Weapons officer Chance Bara, what do you have to report on this?" BG Snow says addressing the man to his right. The mentioned officer picks up a paper.

"This is what we have for coastal artillery. We have (3) 5"/51 caliber Mark 8, (4) 28 cm batteries, (4)38 cm guns, (4) 15 cm SK C/28, (2) 40.6 cm SK C/34 gun, and finally (2) 16"/50 caliber M1919."

"Good, that should be the perfect amount and fire power, wouldn't you say so Admiral?" Bonzo asks turning to Luffy.

"Yes, I agree. That sounds like the perfect amount of coastal artillery for Norfolk and the fire power it will have should be plenty. Thomas what are your thoughts?"

"Nothing that I have to say sir. I'm in agreement with what has been brought to us for the bases defenses." Thomas says.

"Good. Well if that is all then you are dismissed." Luffy says turning back to the monitors.

"We understand sir. The men will be happy to do something tomorrow." BG Snow says. Luffy and his officers discuss for another two hours.

"Linares connect me to the Alabasta Naval base."

"Yes sir." She says as she types away. The center monitor shows five people.

"Hello Admiral." The five salute.

"At ease." Luffy says and the three men and two women take a seat. "How is the naval base coming?" Luffy asks.

"The base just got finished two weeks ago." Base commander Burt Fallon says.

"That's good. That's perfect timing, especially since the base in Alabasta was finished a month ago." Luffy says.

"That is good to hear sir. So what ships will be stationed here?" Commander Fallon's second in command, Charlotte Jones asks. Luffy picks up a paper and starts reading from it.

"The ships that will be stationed at the Alabasta Naval Base: Atwood are:

CV-11 USS Intrepid

CV-12 USS Hornet

CV-66 USS America

CA-35 USS Indianapolis

CA-139 USS Salem

CL-40 USS Brooklyn

CA-134 USS Des Moines

DD-933 USS Barry

DD-946 USS Edson

DD-951 USS Turner Joy

DD-692 USS Allen M. Sumner

DD-761 USS Buck

DD-948 USS Morton

SS-246 USS Croaker

SS-224 USS Cod

SS-481 USS Requin

SS-423 USS Torsk

"Those are the ships that will be stationed there. Also these are newly built ships that were built from the blueprints that I brought back from the other world." Luffy says as the five nod in understanding.

"When do these ships arrive sir?" Commander Fallon asks. Luffy shuffles through his papers till he finds the one he wants.

"They should start to arrive to the base over the next couple of days." Luffy says.

"Understood Admiral." Commander Fallon says.

"If that is all, then you are dismissed." Luffy says. The five stand and salute as Luffy does the same. The monitor goes black and then proudly displays the emblem of the Caspian Fleet(1).

"Alright I believe that is all that we can do till we arrive at Alabasta." Luffy says.

"Alright we understand Admiral." Thomas says. Thomas and the others leave while rolling their shoulders as they had been in the briefing room for about five hours.

As Luffy stands the intercom on the table buzzes.

"Admiral we have the Black Pearl on radar." Eric says.

"Good. Thank you Eric."

20 minutes later the Black Pearl pulls alongside the Iowa. The crew comes aboard and Luffy and Gin explain to the crew what they are doing and they like it. They didn't feel that they are quite ready for to continue on the Grand line. They also like the name Devil's Rock.

The crew on the bridge has cataloged the coordinates into the ship so they can find it. The Black Pearl releases from the Iowa and ties onto the _Silas Bent_. The _Silas Bent_ drops its anchor as some of the research team goes to the island to start researching it and the Iowa weighs anchor and she sets sail to continue to Alabasta.

* * *

Two days later they soon come across some fog but continue full speed ahead.

"Ugh! I can't see anything!" Johnny says.

"Where are you guys!?"

"It stinks!" Everyone was complaining about it until they sailed through. When they did though, they slowly learned that they picked up a very strange person as well. Luffy and Usopp were both staring at a male ballerina who was hanging off of Carue.

"OKAMA!" Luffy yelled before Mr. 2 fell off Carue and into the ocean. While they fished him out, Chris spotted Mr. 2 before grabbing Elizabeth from near the deck gun before bolting inside the ship.  
"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked in surprise.

"Mr. 2's on the ship!" Chris said with some sweat on his forehead.

"Mr. 2?!" Elizabeth said in loud whisper.

"SHH!" Chris said as he kept an ear on the door to listen.

-Outside the ship-  
Mr. 2 was panting as he sat there on the deck soaking wet.

"I really thought I was gonna die!" He said before looking at them all with a big smile. "HEY! Thanks so much for saving me! Never thought complete strangers would come to my rescue. I'm in your debt! By the way, would it be possible to ask for a cup of warm soup?"

"NO!" They all yelled back as Mr. 2 looked up at Vivi, who was looking down from the upper rails.

"Oh wow! Ain't you a cutie?" He said before blowing her a kiss. Vivi just shuddered before claiming that he was a weirdo.

"So you can't swim?" Usopp asked as Luffy stared at Mr. 2 with a smile.

"Indeed. You see, I've eaten a Devil Fruit and can't swim at all!" Mr. 2 said.

"What kind?" Nojiko asked as Mr. 2 stood up.

"Well I can't leave until my ship arrives, so let's have some fun." Mr. 2 said. "BEHOLD MY POWER!" He exclaimed dramatically before smashing his right palm into Luffy's face, sending him flying a bit until he hit the wall. Everyone around stared in shock before some of them looked ready to attack Mr. 2.

"You bastard!" Zoro said before Mr. 2 held up his hands.

"Hold on you guys!" Mr. 2 said in a familiar voice. "This is all for fun!" He said as they were all now staring in absolute shock. "Well? What do you think?!" He asked as everyone stared at a second Luffy.

"He's me!" Luffy yelled. Mr. 2 just laughed as they all stared.

"And if I touch my face with my left hand," He said before swiping his left hand across his face, returning it to normal. "I turn back to me! Behold the power of the Clone Clone Fruit!"

"The face and voice! They were an exact match!" Usopp gasped as Mr. 2 touched everyone's face with his right hand.

"There. Truth be told, I didn't need to smack you like that." He said. "Now watch," He said as he kept shifting through the crew's faces. "If I touch you -change- with my right hand, -change- I can turn into -change- an exact copy of you." He said as Nami before flashing a few of them. "The body too!" He said as some of them stared in awe before Nami and Luffy punched him. "OUCH!"

"QUIT THAT!" Nami and Luffy yelled as Nojiko snickered. "Stop laughing!"

"You're a very strange man." Jones said.

"I'm not strange." Mr. 2 mumbled from where he lay on the ground before jumping up and posing. "I'M...AN OKAMA!" He declared. Luffy just laughed while everyone else gave him strange looks. "Sadly, that is all I can show you." He said before Usopp, and Chopper cheered for an encore, which he gladly did as he began to change into other faces. As he did, Vivi gasped as he changed into one she recognized. Soon, all four were dancing around like idiots while some of the others either stared on in disbelief or laughed.

"Hey, is that your ship?" Arlong asked as he pointed towards an incoming ship.

"IT IS!" Mr. 2 exclaimed happily. "It seems, my friends, that we must part." He said as the three others groaned in sadness. "But fear not everyone! Even though we part ways here...OUR FRIENDSHIP SHALL NEVER DIE!" He said with tears in his eyes before jumping over onto his ship. "Let's go everyone!"

"Yes sir, Mr. 2: Bon Clay!" His men said before sailing off.

"MR. 2!" Usopp shouted as they all looked on in shock.

"That guy was with Baroque Works?!" Nojiko said in shock as they watched the enemy ship sail away.

"That WAS Mr. 2!" Vivi yelled.

"Then why didn't you tell us Big Sis?!" Johnny and Yosaku yelled.

"I've never met Mr. 2 or the Mr. 1 pair before." She said as she lowered her head in apology. "All I heard were rumors that he speaks, wears, and lives like an okama."

"How could you not notice?" Most of them said in disbelief.

"One of those faces he showed earlier," She said while trembling. "Was my father's face. What kind of horrors will he commit with my father's face?"

"If he can imitate a king, he can cause some serious problems." Zoro said.

"I can't believe we let a bad guy get away." Usopp said as he crossed his arms.

"He was our enemy?" Chopper asked.

"And he has almost all of our faces." Nami said.

"Which means it'll be quiet troublesome if he finds out we're the enemy." Kuro said as the door to the inside of the ship opened up.

"Is he gone?" Chris asked.

"Where have you two been?" Gin asked as Chris and Elizabeth walked out onto the deck.

"We're traitors, remember?" Chris said. "If he had seen us, there may have been a good chance he'd kill us."

"He can get scary when he's mad." Elizabeth said with some sweat on her forehead.

"Actually, it's a good thing we met him." Luffy said with a grin. "Now we can plan some counter measures."

-Some time later-

"MR. 2 WAS HERE?!" Anna shrieked. After she had woken up, Chris and Elizabeth informed her of their encounter with him.

"Yeah. He didn't see us though." Elizabeth said.

"That's good." Anna sighed in relief before a giant sea cat surfaced next to them.

"AAAHHHHHH! SEA MONSTER!" Usopp and Chopper cried out. Everyone stopped and looked at it.

"A SEA CAT!" Vivi yelled before Arlong, Gin, Zoro, Sanji, and Jones looked at it with extreme hunger in their eyes.

"ALRIGHT! FOOD!" Gin yelled.

"ABOUT TIME WE CAUGHT SOMETHING!" Zoro said as he went for his swords while the sea cat slowly backed away in fear.

"OUR FIRST REAL MEAL IN FOUR DAYS!" Arlong said.

"Don't let it get away!" Sanji yelled.

"STOP!" Vivi shrieked as she smashed all their heads against the rails while the sea cat swam away.

"Sea Cats are sacred animals in Alabasta." Luffy says.

"So many strange creatures!" Chopper said.

"I-I-If you're sc-sc-scared of stuff like t-that, then you're st-still a k-k-k-kid!" Usopp stuttered from where he shivered on the deck before standing up and telling Chopper a story about how he went up against sea kings before.

"Sorry guys. You'll be able to eat soon." Vivi said.

"YES!" Luffy shouted.

"Are we close to Alabasta yet?" Nojiko asked

"The wind and climate have stabilized." Nami said.

"Yes. We've entered the Alabasta climate zone. The sea cat is also proof that we're close." Vivi said.

"And that is more proof that we're close." Zoro said with a smirk. Everyone looked to see a dozen or so ships with the Baroque Works symbol on them.

"Look at all those ships!" Luffy said as everyone gathered around to look at them.

"The Billions." Anna said. "They work under the Officer Agents of Baroque Works."

"Like you guys?" Johnny asked.

"Not us. Not anymore." Elizabeth said as they all began to argue about what to do. They all sailed away and got away from them before they began Luffy's plan.

"Alright everyone. Tie them on tight." He said as they all began to tie white clothes to their left wrists.

"I see." Vivi said.

"Now we don't have to doubt each other if we can see these." Nami said.

"Great idea Big Bro!" Johnny and Yosaku said.

"So does he really look like us? This Clone Clone guy?" Sanji asked.

"He didn't 'look' like us. He 'is' us." Usopp explained. "You should've seen him. He was a fun guy."

"I've no interest in okamas." Sanji said.

"Now that we know he's our enemy, we can't let our guards down." Zoro said.

"What should I do?" Chopper asked.

"Do what you can do. Nothing else." Usopp said. "If you can't beat um, run. Just do your very best."

"That's what you keep telling yourself." Sanji said as he tied a cloth to Carue's left wing.

"What I can do...Okay!" Chopper said.

"And remember guys." Luffy said as he untied his cloth to reveal a black X under it. "If you suspect that anyone is lying, ask them to show this mark under the cloth. If they can't, it's Mr. 2."

"That's a smart idea." Sanji said.

"We're near the harbor. Let's hide the ship to the west." Nami said.

"Okay. No matter what happens, remember this!" Luffy said as everyone held out their left arms in a circle. "This mark on our arms is the proof of our friendship! Now, let's go find a restaurant!"

"I second that!" Gin said.

"Both of you idiots shut up!" Nami shouted as they all began to argue. Vivi just watched them all as she held her arm close to her and smiled. Soon they anchored the ship.

Luffy looked up at the top of the ship.

"Gunther!" Luffy yells getting everyone's attention.

"Yes Admiral?" Gunther asks.

"Take the flags down. Fly the marine flags that we have." Luffy says shocking the crew.

"Yes Admiral." Gunther says running to tell the rest of the crew.

"Lucifer why did you say that?" Nami asks.

"What better way to hide the ship then as a marine ship. This is a military ship. I have a cover up for the ship. For where it is from, battalion, captain, higher up everything. I have used this ruse at least on 10 other occasions. It's fool-proof."

"You know that is a smart idea." Jones says.

"Okay. Since the ship will be appearing as a marine ship we really don't need to hide it." Nami says.

"That's Mr. 3's ship!" Vivi said pointing at a ship.

"Mr. 3?!" Nami said in surprise.

"It can only move with the power of the Wax Wax fruit." Vivi said as Elizabeth gulped.

"Mr. 3." She mumbled. She couldn't help but feel nervous. She knew that Mr. 3 would not like seeing a traitor and would not hesitate to do away with her. She kept staring before she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up.

"Don't worry Elizabeth." Usopp said.

"He's right." Sanji said. "If that weirdo tries to hurt a little lady, he'll get the ass kicking of his life." Sanji said. She looked around to see everyone smiling and talking before a smile crept onto her face.

"Yeah. You're right. Thanks guys." She said.

"Alright," Luffy says getting everyone's attention. "We'll need to get supplies for to cross the dessert. We have most of the supplies on board, but we really need is to get the appropriate clothing for crossing the dessert." Luffy says. The crew then leaves the ship to get what supplies that they will need.

Twenty minutes later Luffy walks back onto the ship and onto the bridge.

"Admiral on the bridge!" Thomas says.

"At ease. Linares!"

"Sir!" Linares salutes.

"Contact Liberatio and have them send some trucks as the two on board are down for repairs and have them send the trucks with trailers."

"Yes sir." Linares says as she salutes. She leaves the bridge for the radio room and sends the message to the base. She returns ten minutes later. "The two trucks will be here in one hour."

"Good." Luffy says. He then leaves the ship to explore the town and look for some supplies that he will need for to cross the desert.

* * *

With Zoro, Gin, Yosaku, Arlong, Kuro, and Johnny, Jones

The eight of them were wandering the town while in disguise looking for Luffy, since he had seemed to disappear on them and get some supplies.

"Excuse me Ma'am. Have you seen a man wearing a Straw Hat?" Someone asked. That got the eight Straw Hat's attention as they all looked to see a man asking an old woman about Luffy.

"Who's that guy?" Gin whispered as Zoro's eyes widened.

"Shit!" He said. "Look at his back!" They all did and turned a little blue to see the symbol of the Whitebeard Pirates tattooed on the man's back. "He's a Whitebeard Pirate!"

"White...beard?!" Johnny and Yosaku gasped.

"They call him the Strongest Man in the World!" Gin said as the man walked off.

"Yeah. And he's looking for Luffy." Jones said.

"What does he want with Big Bro Luffy?" Yosaku asked.

"Hey...you don't think Luffy...pissed off the Whitebeard Pirates, do you?" Jones asked.

"No way!" Johnny said with a laugh. "Big Bro wouldn't do something that stupid!" He said. "Right?" Everyone grew deathly quiet at that as sweat began to pour down their faces. They suddenly ran off in search for their captain.

 **'** **WHAT DID THAT MORON DO!?'** They all mentally shrieked.

-Back at the ship-

All the women had returned to the ship while the men were still out looking for supplies. While they were talking, Elizabeth was painting the wall they were hiding behind to take her mind off of Mr. 3.

"You worried?" Anna asked her as she sat next to her.

"A little." Elizabeth said.

"Don't worry. You've seen Luffy fight him before. He's more than a match for Mr. 3." Anna said with a laugh.

"Yeah. But I'm still worried." Elizabeth said.

"How long will it take for them to get supplies?" Nojiko asked.

"Nanohana has everything we need to cross the desert." Vivi said as Gin came over and hid next to them all.

"That was fast." Anna said before noticing that Gin was panting. "What's wrong with you?"

"Been...running...looking...for Luffy." Gin asked.

"But I thought you all said Luffy would be okay!" Vivi said.

"With the locals and Baroque Works maybe." Gin said. "But we just saw a Whitebeard Pirate who's looking for him!"

"Whitebeard?!" They all said in shock. "You mean THE Whitebeard Pirates!?"

"He bore the symbol of the Whitebeard Pirates on his back!" Gin said. "There's no mistaking that!"

"Why would a pirate from the Whitebeard's be looking for Luffy?" Anna asked.

"Maybe he pissed Whitebeard off." Elizabeth said.

"That's what we think." Gin said as Nami slapped her forehead.

"Lucifer, you idiot!"

"Wait, did you say there is a Whitebeard pirate looking for Lucifer?" Makino asks.

"Yeah, there is." Gin nods.

"Did you happen to see what he looked like?" Makino asks stepping closer to Gin.

"No, we only could see his back." Gin says.

"Oh, thanks." Makino says as she returns back to where she was sitting deep in thought and confusing the others. Soon the others came back with supplies. Soon, they were all in desert clothing. The men, Makino, Iowa and Elizabeth were all in long robes while the women were all in belly dancer outfits.

"Uh, Sanji?" Vivi said as Nojiko and Anna were smiling at the clothes. "I asked for clothing-"

"You like them?" He asked in love mood.

"Well, they are nice." She said. "But we needed clothing to blend in with in the country."

"Belly dancers are citizens too!" He said.

"But it's not proper clothing for crossing the desert." She said.

"If it gets too hot, I'll carry you!" He said.

"Leave him be. He's not listening." Nojiko said as Anna laughed.

"I'm not complaining." Anna said as she swayed her hips a bit, which started driving Sanji crazy. While they were talking, Anna went over towards Elizabeth.

"Something wrong?" She asked as Elizabeth was staring at her and the other women before looking at herself.

"Nothing." She mumbled. Truth was, she was a little jealous of the others. Anna just looked at her before giving off a light laugh.

"You said so yourself. You're almost 14. You'll grow." She said.

"Shut up." Elizabeth mumbled.

"What's wrong Reindeer Bro?" Johnny asked as Chopper lay on the ground while covering his blue nose with his hooves.

"My nose hurts!" Chopper said.

"It must be the perfume." Vivi said.

"Perfume?" Chopper said.

"Yes. Nanohana is famous for perfume." She said.

"Like this?" Nami said as she sprayed some on herself.

"STOP IT!" Chopper cried out before Vivi began explaining where they were going.

"Get down!" Zoro said before grabbing her and having them all hide. They all peeked out to see the marines chasing someone. "The marines! What are they doing here?!"

* * *

In Town

"Man... If I'm in this heat any longer I think I'll catch a fever..." Luffy's stomach growled some more. "And to top it off... I'm hungry..." He whined as he kept walking.

Suddenly a sweet aroma entered Luffy's nostrils and all thoughts of hunger and sickness was forgotten as instincts took over. He broke the sound barrier in an instant and was rushing towards the scent that he could familiarize in his sleep. Food.

After Luffy was done filling his black hole he calls a stomach, he was wandering around town again until he noticed everyone walking together. "Oi! Minna!" He called while waving his arms around.

"Lucifer! There you are! What took you so long!?" Nami huffed.

"Hehe... Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to the tim-" He suddenly gasped as his head shot around.

"Huh, Lucifer what's wrong?" Nami asked worried.

'This presence... it couldn't be?'

"O-I! AC-E, LU-NA!" He shouted towards two people in particular that were in the crowd.

"LUU-FFYY!" The two shouted back as they rushed over."How you been!" Luffy fist bumped the male. He was a little taller than Luffy and was showing off a rather fit body. He wore an orange cowboy hat with a red bead necklace. He had on black shorts with matching black boots.

"Hey Ace!" Luffy tried to talk but was muffled by someone throwing themselves at Luffy for a hug.

"Luffy! I missed you!" The person cried.

The person seemed to be a girl with long straight orange hair that was identical to Nami's running down past her shoulders and to the middle of her back. She had ocean blue eyes that bore into his own blue ones. She wore a blue hoodie with an orange shirt underneath while wearing a pair white short shorts that showed off her long slender legs. The last of her attire was a pair of orange gladiator sandals and 2 long katana on her back. In short, she looked like a goddess.

"Hey Luna, I missed you too." Luffy returned the hug. Much to everyone's (including Luffy's) surprise, she kissed his cheek. "Come on... don't do that when people are around..." Luffy whined as he wiped his cheek.

"Monkey D. Luffy, I haven't seen you in eight years... I will kiss you as much as I want! And I expect a kiss back in return mister!" She glared at him. He sighed and grudgingly obliged as he gave her a peck on the cheek. She kissed him again, much to his dismay. "See? Was that hard?"

By now, the entire crew could only stare at the three, jaws flat on the ground. Nami could feel a tinge of jealousy as she looked at the woman and Luffy. Luffy noticed them and turned to them grinning.

"Guys let me introduce you to my brother Ace and my sister Luna!" He pointed towards the two. They waved back with friendly smiles.

"EHHHH?!" The crew shouted in shock.

"You have siblings?!" The crew shouted in shock.

"Umm yeah... didn't I tell you guys?"

"NO!"

"Umm... well he did tell me that he had a sister. I kind of forgot to mention it after..." Nami said while rubbing the back of her head.

"Anyways, I'm not surprised you have a brother and a sister, but what are they doing on the grand line?" Zoro asked.

"Luna and Ace left my island 4 years before me to become pirates. They're really strong! Shishishi." Luna and Ace were rubbing the back of their heads with a smile.

"Anyways, Luffy, let's go back to your ship, there are marines here looking for you." Luna said.

"Stop! Mugiwara!" The marines ran around a corner to see the crew standing in the middle of the street in plain view.

"Don't worry I got this. Just start packing up, so we can leave as soon as possible." Luna stepped forward as she unsheathed the two katana on her back and began twirling them. Her katana were a light shade of blue with an orange hilt, and were considerably long, almost 5 feet in length.

"Luna! Everyone grab on to me!" Luffy shouts. Everyone grabs to a part of him and they all vanish in a black whisp.

"What the hell?! Where did they go?!" One of the marines cried as they all stared where the Straw hats used to be.

* * *

The Iowa

Luffy reappears on the deck with the others and everyone runs for the side of the ship.

"Sorry I should have warned you guys." Luffy says.

Everyone stands back up and looks at each other.

"Although Luffy already introduced me to his crew, I'd like to make it a little more formal. My name's Luna, nice to meet you." She smiled and held out her hand.

"My name is Nami, it's nice to meet you too, Luffy told me about you quite a while ago. He told me that his sister was very beautiful and it looks like he wasn't lying." Nami admitted as she stared at Luna in awe and returned the handshake.

"Ha! He did now? He's the sweetest little brother a girl could ask for. You're really pretty too." She asked as staring at Nami.

"Thanks." Nami says as she starts to blush.

As the girl talk was about to commence...

"Mellorine~! I bought extra clothing for emergencies and this seems to be one." Sanji swooned over to her.

"Ah! Why thank you... and your name is?"

"My name is Sanji mademoiselle!"

"My name is Luna, it's nice to meet you."

"Ah~ Luna your name describes you so well. Just as, if not more, beautiful as the moon and a smile that is just as bright and dazzling." He continued on.

"Ahaha... Thank you..." she replied back with a nervous laugh.

"Sanji! Stop bothering my sister!" Luffy yelled.

"Stupid crap captain having a beautiful sister." Sanji cries.

Luna looks at Sanji with a sweatdrop. "What's his problem?" She asks.

"Just ignore him." Nami says.

"This heat is killing me." Luffy mutters.

"I know how much you hate the heat and the cold."

"Man I missed you and Ace so much." He sighed and fell onto the deck and stared up at the sky. He truly had missed them, seeing as the last time he saw them was when he was 8, and before disappearing, still training his butt off. Being without his siblings was tough, but he persevered with the help of Shanks.

"Awww, looks like someone needs a hug." She jumped onto him as her older sister instincts kicked in.

"No, no, no... ugh..." He was being smothered by Luna's body. Eventually he gave in and hugged her back. He didn't mind the hug at all, as it helped comfort him.

"You know I missed you too... I always stayed up at night wondering whether you were eating well or getting enough sleep. It was silly of me I know but, I guess that's just what big sisters do, worry for no reason." She began trailing off. During the early stages of her adventure, when Ace was sleeping, she'd stay up at night, worrying for Luffy. She told herself repeatedly to not worry, but she just couldn't help it.

"Luna?" He questioned in surprise at the change of her tone.

"So thank you... for giving me nothing to worry about." She hugged him tighter. God, it really was nice for her to be finally holding her baby brother in her arms again.

"Don't worry Luna, I won't be going anywhere anytime soon." He hugged her back even tighter - if that were even possible .

They just laid there, basking in each others comfortable presence.

"Ahem." Nami says clearing her throat.

"Sorry." Luna says standing up. She then takes note of the ship. "Uh Luffy…..what kind of ship is this?"

"Yeah Luffy?" Ace asks.

"This ship is not like any other.

"How so?" Ace asks.

"Follow me." Luffy says.

Ace and Luna follow Luffy up to the bridge and are shocked at all the equipment in the room.

"All of this is used to operate the ship. The ship uses no sails and it is very fast. You will see when we dock again." Luffy says.

"So Ace, why are you and Luna in Alabasta?" Luffy asked as they were all lounging on the deck drinking various drinks, obviously no alcohol for Luffy.

"I'm currently searching for a man, he used to be a member of the Second division... my subordinate. That is, until he committed the greatest crime you can aboard a pirate ship... he murdered his own nakama and fled the ship. As the commander, it's my responsibility to find him and finish him off. The only reason I came into this country is because he was reportedly seen in Yuba." Ace chugged the last of his drink.

"Oh wow, what a coincidence. Isn't that where we're headed Vivi?" Luffy turned his head to the blue haired princess.

"Yeah, first we have to land at Erumalu, then we travel on foot to the Yuba-oasis." She explained.

"On foot? We won't be going by foot." Luffy whined.

"What do you mean Luffy?" Luna asks.

"You'll see." Luffy says.

"We're leaving already Vivi?" Chopper asked.

"Yes." she said. "We only stopped here to gather supplies for our journey. Next stop is Erumalu. The City of Green!"

"Erumalu?" Chopper asked in confusion before the anchor rose.

The sound of breaking dishes is heard and everyone turns to see Makino have wide eyes and a shattered cup at her feet.

"A-Ace? L-Luna?" Makino asks as a hand covers her mouth as tears appear in her eyes.

"M-Mom?" The two siblings say surprised to see their mother. Makino runs to them and hugs them as tears run down her cheeks.

"My babies! Oh, how I have missed you two so much." Makino sobs. Ace and Luna cry as they hug their mother. The three feel a pair of arms wrap around them as they see that Luffy joins the hug. They let go of each other and get control of their emotions.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Luna asks happy to see her mom, since it has been ten years since she and Ace last saw their mom.

"I asked Lucifer if I could join." Makino says, but Luffy rolls his eyes and mouths 'She forced me to bring her.', and Makino slaps the back of his head.

"I know what you just mouthed to them young man." Makino says making Ace and Luna snicker at their younger brother.

"Hey Ace, Luna follow me." Luffy says. He leads Makino, Ace, and Luna to his quarters and Nami follows. The five walk into his quarters and he leads them into his living quarters. He sits down on one of the armchairs and Nami sits on his lap, much to the surprise of the two. Ace, and Luna take a seat on the couch and Makino sits in another arm chair.

"So Luffy, I'm curious as to why you have this lovely woman sitting on your lap." Ace says as Luna's eyes narrow.

"Well Ace to you and Luna, Nami is what you would call your sister in-law as we are married." Luffy says with a smirk as Ace's and Luna's eyes widen.

"Sister in-law!"

"Married!" The two say at the same time. A door opens and a little girl comes out.

"Daddy what's with all the noise?" The girl asks and Ace's and Luna's eyes widen again in shock.

"Hey sweety. The noise you heard was your aunt and uncle finding out that I am married and now it looks like the shock of that I am a father." Luffy laughs. Iowa turns and looks at the two. She walks over to the two, who just follow her with their eyes and their mouths slightly ajar.

"So you Aunty Luna and Uncle Ace." Iowa says with a smile as she jumps onto the couch and hugs the two, which brings them out of their stupor.

"I-I guess so." Luna says as she tries to get a grasp at this situation that she and Ace find themselves in.

"It's nice to finally meet you Aunty Luna and Uncle Ace." Iowa says with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too." Ace says with a smile.

"So, Luffy how long have you been married for?" Luna asks putting her attention back on her younger brother.

"We have been married for about five months, oh and we have some news for you two." Nami says.

"Oh?" Ace asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Nami is five-six months pregnant and possibly with twins." Luffy says.

"T-Twins." Luna asks shocked, then she smiles. "Well congrats little brother."

"Yeah congrats Luffy." Ace says recovering from his shock.

"Well do you two want to meet my crew?" Luffy asks.

"Sure." The two say. They all stand and leave Luffy's quarters and go find the crew.

"This is my crew!" Luffy says once everyone was in the galley.

"Nice to meet you all!" Ace said before he bowed his head at them. "Thanks for taking care of my little brother. I know he can be a handful."

"Not at all." They said before bowing at Ace and Luna."Don't lie." Ace said with a smile. "I know my little brother. He's definitely a handful, isn't he?"

"Not really after what we've seen." They said.

"Huh?" Luna and Ace asks.

"You don't know what he is?" Anna asks.

"No." They both reply much to the shock of the crew.

"What is he?" Luna asks.

"Luffy how is it that they don't know?" Nojiko asks.

"Because I was really young when it happened. They weren't around to see it." Luffy says in a somber voice, which puts Luna and Ace on alert.

"What are you guys talking about? What is wrong with my brother that you all are talking about?" Luna asks with worry in her voice.

"Luffy you have to show them." Nami says holding his hands.

"Yes, Lucifer, you have to." Makino says. He turns to his siblings.

"What you are about to see may frighten you." Luffy says. Soon purple and black bolts of lightning surge around Luffy and a pillar of light shoots up into the ceiling. Luna and Ace have to cover their eyes from the light. A minute later the light stops and they open their eyes. What they see makes Luna drop to her knees and Ace stares with wide eyes at the figure with the scythe, boney hands, and no face.

"L-Luffy?" Luna asks with her hands covering her mouth as her eyes are wide.

" **Hey sis."** Luffy says. He then reverts back and shrinks but his scythe does not vanish. He then demonstrates his Yami no mi then his Mizu no mi. Luna and Ace are shocked that he has two devil fruits.

"Luffy what happened to you?" Luna asks as a tear runs down her cheek.

"Nothing believe it or not this is natural for me, except for the two devil fruits. Have you heard of the Reaper of the Revolution?"

"Yes." Both siblings say before their eyes widen in realization.

"You're the Reaper of the Revolution aren't you Luffy?" Ace asks.

"Yes and I am the Reaper, the Grim Reaper, Death just a few names that I am called. Do you two know my full name?" Luffy asks.

"No. No." Luna says.

"Lucifer." Ace whispers.

"Yes. I am the devil, literally."

"How is that possible?" Luna asks.

"Apparently it's in the family line but Ace did not get it for some reason. It accepted me." Luffy says banishing his scythe.

"It's true, my father was the last devil." Makino says and everyone looks at her in surprise. "Normally it would have gone to my first born, which is you Ace..." Ace's and Luna's eyes widen. "But, for some reason it did not accept you, and it skipped Luna as it does not accept women to hold the position, so it accepted Lucifer instead." Makino says.

Luffy stands and walks to a phone box and picks up a red phone.

"What are you doing Luffy?" Gin asks.

"Bridge this is the captain."

*" _Go ahead captain."*_

"Raise anchor. Engines full reverse. Rudder full starboard."

*" _Yes Captain"*_ Luffy hangs the phone up. Luna and Ace feel the ship start to move.

"Follow me to the bridge." Luffy says. Luna and Ace follow behind Usopp, Yosaku, Nami, and Nojiko to the bridge. They walk in and they sit down.

"Yosaku engines ahead 2/3. Usopp! Straighten us out. Eric how are we on radar and sonar?"

"Sir! We are good radar and sonar. We are good till Erumalu."

"Good. Keep me updated." Luffy says.

"Yes sir!"

"Luna, Ace lets go back to the galley." Luffy says standing and leading his brother and sister to the galley.

"I'll make you some tea."

"That's nice, but I don't want to impose." Ace said before lighting Sanji's cigarette with his finger.

"He acts totally different from when we knew Luffy." Luna said as they all stared at Ace.

"Are we sure they're brothers?" Usopp asked.

"He's polite while he's a total airhead sometimes." Elizabeth said.

"And this guy kicked our Captain's ass all the time?" Nami asked walking out onto the deck followed by the rest of the Straw Hats.

"They just can't be brothers." Gin said.

"I don't see it." Arlong says.

"Neither do I." Zoro said.

"I wish I had a nice brother." Chopper said.

"I wish I had a nice Captain." Sanji said.

"Maybe we can swap Luffy for this guy." Anna said with a laugh.

"Keep on dreaming Anne." Chris said.

"Everyone!" Vivi said before looking at Ace and Luna. "They're all joking!" She said with a smile.

"Aren't they a riot?!" Luffy asked with a grin and a laugh as five Billions ships sailed towards them. "Them again?"

"Those are the Billions!" Vivi said in surprise.

"I got this." Ace said.

"No Ace stay let me demonstrate the fire power of the Iowa." Luffy says with a grin.

"Okay." Everyone goes up to the bridge to watch.

"Usopp hard to starboard."

"Aye captain." Usopp says steering the ship.

"Yosaku stop all engines."

"Yes sir!" They feel the ship slowing down.

"Bonzo! All guns to port! All guns port broadside. Lock everything on those ships."

"Yes captain." Bonzo says.

Everyone watches as all the guns point at the ships.

"Commence firing!" Luffy orders. Everyone covers their ears except for the crew of the Iowa. Everyone watches as the ships become kindling within minutes. Luna and Ace are wide eyed at the demonstration of fire power.

"Holy shit Luffy." Ace says.

"How powerful is this ship?" Luna asks.

"Oh very powerful." Luffy says.

* * *

Luffy and his friends were celebrating before Luffy asked Ace and Luna to join them.

"Sorry Luffy, but I'm here on business." Ace said. "I'm looking for a pirate named Blackbeard." Luffy's eye twitched at that guy's name as some of them other crew members remembered Blackbeard's name from Drum Island. "He used to be one of my subordinates until he commited a unforgivable sin on our ship. He killed a crew mate, then jumped ship. I'm his commander, so I'm the one who must deal with him."

"So that's why you're here?" Usopp said.

"I've heard that Blackbeard's been spotted in Alabasta in a place called Yuba, so that's where I gotta go." Ace said.

"That's where we're going too! Right, Vivi?" Nami said.

"Right." Vivi said before bringing out a map and pointing to where they'd dock the ship and where Yuba was.

"Well what do you know?" Ace said.

"Mind if we join you guys?" Luna asked.

"I'll follow the ladies here anywhere~!" Sanji said as he wiggled around like a noodle.

"How about off a cliff?" Zoro said.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?!" Sanji snarled.

"Knock it off!" Nami yelled punching them.

"Well Ace, Luna looks like you'll be joining us for a little while."

"It's great to have you on board Ace, Luna!" Usopp said.

"Welcome Big Bro Ace! And Big Sis Luna!" Johnny and Yosaku yelled.

"This is gonna be a blast!" Luffy said as he raised his mug. "TO ACE AND LUNA!"

"CHEERS!" They all yelled as they clinked their mugs together and drunk.

"Hey Luffy, now that we have a breather away from all those guys chasing us, how about some more introductions? I'll go now." Ace said before looking at Luffy's crew. "Nice to meet you all. My name is Portgas D. Ace. Luffy's older brother and Second Division Commander." He said before bowing his head.

"Nice to meet you!" They all said before bowing as well before Luffy started introducing his crew.

"This is Zoro! He's my first mate and is aiming to be the World's Greatest Swordsman!"

"Nice to meet you." Zoro said as they shook hands before Luffy moved on.

"These two behind him are Johnny and Yosaku! They're swordsman too who look up to Zoro and wanna be badass swordsman like Zoro as well."

"A bro of Luffy's is a bro of ours!" They said in unison as they shook each of Ace's hands.

"This is Nami and her big sister Nojiko! Nami's our navigator who loves money and tangerines. She also draws maps. Nojiko here's helping her out."

"It's nice to meet you Ace." Nojiko said as they shook hands.

"It's still strange to think you two are brothers." Nami said. Both she and Ace smiled as they shook hands.

"It's strange, but true." Ace said.

"This guy here is Chopper! He's a reindeer, who's also a doctor, who also transforms into seven different forms! Isn't that awesome?!" Luffy exclaimed.

"That does sound awesome!" Ace said.

"Oh. You are cute Chopper." Luna says.

"You three...complimenting me like isn't going to make me happy, so shut up you bastards~!" Chopper said as he danced around.

"Not good at hiding his emotions, is he?" Ace and Luna asked. They all just laughed before Luffy moved on.

"This is Sanji! He's our cook! He makes amazing food!"

"Is that all I am to you Luffy?" Sanji asked in irritation before looking at Ace with a small smile.

"Still, he's right about me making great food."

"He also forgot to mention that you're a lovesick pervert." Zoro said.

"YOU WANNA DIE MOSS HEAD!?" Sanji roared.

"Calm down!" Ace said as he held his hands up. "I'll have to try your food sometime." Ace said as they shook hands. "Any time you need a light, just ask."

"I'll remember that." Sanji said as he calmed down before Luffy continued.  
Luffy went on.

"This is Vivi! She's the Princess of Alabasta! And that's her duck Carue!"

"A Princess?" Ace asked in shock. "What's a Princess doing on a pirate ship?"

"It's a long story." She said before holding her hand out. "It's nice to meet you Ace."

"It's nice to meet you too." Ace said as they shook hands as Carue happily quacked while Luffy stood next to Anna.

"This is Annabelle. She's a chocolatier!"

"Nice to meet you. I like to be called Anna." She said as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you too. A chocolatier huh?" Ace said. She nodded before Ace lifted her off the ground with one hand. "Wow you're light!" Ace said.

"I ate the Kilo-Kilo Fruit!" She said as she did a one-handed hand stand on his hand. "I can change my weight from 1 to 10,000 kilos." She said before increasing her weight and falling into Ace's arms bridal style.

"OOF!" Ace grunted as he struggled to keep them both from falling. "Okay, I get it!" He groaned.

"Kyahahaha!" She laughed before jumping out of his arms.

"This is Gin! He always looks like he needs sleep and is a strong fighter!"

"Nice to meet you." He said with a small smile.

"Same here." Ace said as they shook hands.

"This is Elizabeth! She wants to be a World Famous Artist!" Luffy said. "She can also make you laugh, cry, or drink tea with her paint."

"An artist huh?" Ace asked as he bent down to her eye level. "Laugh, cry, or drink tea?" Elizabeth only smiled before she took her palette and brush before slapping a yellow, blue, and green mark on Usopp, Gin, and Luffy.

"Colors Trap: Laughing Yellow, Sadness Blue, and Soothing Green!"

"BAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gin laughed as he fell to the ground and began to laugh hysterically. They all looked at him, thinking it looked a little off to see a serious man like Gin laugh like that. "G-get this p-paint off me!" He said through his laughing. "Elizabeth! You'll p-pay for this!"

"WAAAAAAAAH!" Usopp balled as tears sprang from his eyes. "Why would you do this Elizabeth?!" Usopp said as he sniffled before sobbing again. "I beg you! Let me be happy! WAAAAAH!"

"Calm down Usopp." Luffy said as he sat down with a calm look on his face as he drank some tea. "Ah, this tea is good." He said. Ace and Luna looked ready to fall over at their reactions.

"Holy crap! You weren't kidding Luffy!" He said as he looked over at Chris. "And you are?"

"The name's Chris." Chris said as he held out his hand. "I'm a bomb man that ate the Bomb-Bomb Fruit. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Ace said as they shook hands. "Bomb-Bomb Fruit huh?"

"Every part of his body can explode." Anna said.

"Speaking of which, Anna said you tainted that Rum somehow back at Little Garden." Nami said. "How exactly did that happen?"

"Simple. No one was around for a few moments, so I had a bit of privacy to 'relieve' myself." He said with a smirk.

"THAT IS DOWN RIGHT NASTY!" All the women and some of the men yelled.

"This is Kuro of a Thousand plans." Luffy says.

"It is a pleasure meeting you." Kuro says.

"Likewise." Ace says shaking his hand.

"This is Arlong the mermen. He joined against my word." Luffy mumbles the last part and Ace did not catch it.

"A merman? Cool. There are a few I sail with." Ace says.

"Really?" Arlong asks.

"Yep."

"This is Davy Jones." Luffy says.

"Wait Davy Jones? As in Davy Jones the creator of Davy Jones's locker?" Ace asks as his eyes and Luna's eyes are wide.

"The very same." Jones says.

"How is it that you are serving under my brother?"

"He broke my curse since he is in charge of souls that go to the other side." Jones says shrugging his shoulders.

"This is Kaya she was the doctor but she is an assistant for Chopper. She is from the same island as Usopp."

"Hello Mr. Portgas." Kaya says bowing.

"Nice to meet you."

"This is Merry. He built the Going Merry that we use to go ashore. He also helps Chopper and he helped Kaya."

"Hello it is nice to meet you." Merry says shaking Ace's hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Ace says.

" I have someone that I want you two to meet. Angel!" Luffy calls.

Ace and Luna watch as the giant sea king raise her head out of the water.

"That sea king is huge!" Ace says.

"Watch what she can do." Luffy says. They watch as Angel shrinks down to be smaller than the Iowa and jump out of the water and land on the deck. Iowa runs over and hugs Angel.

"That is not her original size." Luffy says. Ace and Luna turn to look at him.

"The size she was when she appeared is her original size." Luffy says.

"Luffy can you control sea kings?" Luna asks.

"No but I can speak with them." Luffy says. He turns to Ace. "Well Ace?" Luffy asked calmly as he drunk his tea. "What do you think of my crew?"

"They're definitely one-of-a-kind." Ace said before looking at Luffy. "How do I break that paint hypnosis?"

"You just have to erase the mark or remove his vest." Elizabeth said. Ace smirked at that.

"Easy enough." Ace said before throwing a tiny fireball on the back of Luffy's vest. The paint got ruined before Luffy jumped to his feet and danced around.

"AHHHH! ACE, YOU BASTARD! I'M ON FIRE! PUT IT OUT!" He yelled before he jumped overboard.

After a minute Luffy jumped back onto the ship and looked back at Ace before yelling. "YOU TRYING TO BARBEQUE ME?!" Luffy yelled. He panted as he noticed that they were all staring at his chest. "What?"

"What do you mean 'What?!' Luffy! How'd you get that scar?!" Ace yelled. Luffy looked down to see his 3 scars going from his left shoulder to his right hip before looking at them all.

"I've seen you ripped open by bears Luffy and you healed from that perfectly fine! So what gave you a scar like that?!" Ace said, feeling very troubled at the thought of someone or something hurting his brother to the point of leaving a scar like that. Luna had her hands to her mouth with tears in her eyes. Luffy just stared at him for awhile. He then turned around and walked away much to the shock of the crew because he would usually try to lie his way out of it.

"I won't ask again Luffy! Who gave you that scar?!" Ace yelled.

"I...I can't say." Luffy said. Ace just glared at Luffy before sighing in defeat.

"Fine. But if I ever meet the guy who did this to you, I'm gonna teach him not to mess with my little brother!" Ace said.

"You'll never meet him. He's not of this world, besides I killed him a couple years ago." Luffy said confusing everyone.

"Not of this world?" Ace and Luna asks. Nami's eyes widen as a tear flows down her cheek, which Luna notices.

"Nami what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Nami says wiping her eyes.

"You do know don't you?" Luna asks. Nami only lowers her head and looks at the ground.

"Nami-san what is it." Sanji asks. Nami looks up to see that Luffy is gone. She takes a deep breath.

"He told me who it's from." Nami said.

"Really who did he say it was?" Ace asks.

"It's someone who is not of this world." Nami says.

"Of this world? What do you mean?" Nojiko asks. Makino steps forward.

"My little boy vanished from this world after a year you two set off. He was missing for eight years, then one day he showed up in my bar." Makino says as a tear runs down her cheek. Ace's and Luna's eyes widen.

"E-Eight years..." Luna trails off covering her mouth.

* * *

As always leave reviews.

 _Author's notes:_

 _1\. The image for the Caspian Fleet is_ _/dawdy8c._

Okay, I have been debating whether to end the story here and do a second book of this story or to continue and keep it as one fanfic, so I am going to let you my readers decide. Depending on the votes I will make my decision in two weeks, because I do not like to end on an odd chapter, I like to end on evens.

ElderH


	42. Chapter 42: The Alabasta Desert

Here is chapter 42. Uploaded 3/25/17.

Okay the polls. The question was should I end it and start a second book for this story or keep it as one book:

Start second book after Alabasta: 2

Continue with one book:5

So it will continue as one book.

* * *

 _Review_ _answers:_

 _Captain James H00K: The ships in Luffy's armada that have sails are the Going Merry, the Black Pearl, the Bruzel, the Queeen of the Seas, and the Flying Dutchman. I might add one more ship, but i do not know. As i said in chapter 36 the ships are still part of the Armada, but they are sailing in their own directions to better improve themselves. That will probably as much as I give detail on those five ships._

* * *

"Speech"

[Creature speech]

'Thoughts'

*Communication*

 **:Demonic speech:**

Disclaimer: See heading to chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 42: Journey into the Alabasta Desert

The Iowa was sailing up the Sandora River getting ready for the journey through the desert. Zoro was swinging a giant weight around with Anna on his shoulders acting as another weight, while Chopper enjoyed the breeze the ship was making, while Luffy and Ace were posing for Elizabeth who was making a painting. Arlong and Jones were resting at different spots of the ship. Johnny and Yosaku were dueling each other, while Gin was spinning his tonfa around striking the air. Nami, Nojiko and Luna were standing on the port bridge wing while Carue was aimlessly wandering around while Vivi started walking up the stairs towards them. Everyone else was in the ship eating, relaxing, or goofing off.

"Nami? Can we anchor for a moment?" Vivi asked.

"Sure, but why?"

"I need Carue to run an errand for me." She said. Soon the ship came to a slow drift. A small RIB was launched with Vivi and Carue. Vivi and Carue got off and Vivi told Carue to send a message to her father. She explained that the message explained all that she and Igaram had discovered while undercover, that Crocodile was behind it all, and that she was okay and traveling with some strong-willed friends. Everyone smiled as Carue saluted while Vivi told him to conserve his water. She gave him the letter before he took off and they all got back on board. They traveled further down the river until they came to the shore where the journey to Yuba would start.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Sanji shouted in distress as he gaped at all the women with tears in his eyes. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR DANCERS CLOTHES?!"

"The desert heat will burn us if we don't wear this." Vivi said before handing Luna a set of desert clothing. Sanji began rolling around on the deck and mumbling his sorrow as everyone else got into desert garbs. Before they could disembark, an enormous group of Kung Fu Dugongs appeared around them. Chopper translated one of them talking and told them that they had to beat him to anchor here, or to go somewhere else, before calling them chickens.

"Chicken huh?" Usopp said with a confident grin.

"We'll show you!" Johnny and Yosaku shouted before all three jumped onto the shore.

"DON'T!" Vivi shouted right before the trio were lying on the rocks beaten and out cold. "Kung Fu Dugongs are very strong!"

Everyone watches as Luffy jumps off the ship and walks up to them. They turn to look at him and get ready to fight. They charge but freeze as Luffy continues to walk through them much to the shock of the crew, who just watches. He reaches the other side of the warriors, then turn to look at the ship as all the fighters fall unconscious."Luffy won against the Dugong." Nojiko comments.

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE!" Vivi yelled as the Dugongs all came to and bowed to Luffy. "The code of the Dugongs is that they become students to whoever defeats them." She explained as the Dugongs all looked at Luffy with stars in their eyes. "HE GOT MORE FOLOLWERS IN MERE SECONDS!" Vivi screamed. Luffy didn't mind as he was now having them all punch like him.

"Don't just throw a punch! Put your spirit into it!" Luffy shouted before turning his fists black. "LIKE THIS!" He shouted. All of the Dugongs shouted in agreement before they began to punch as well while the whole crew watched in bewilderment. Ace and Luna were staring in shock and awe however at the sight of their younger brother.

'Haki?!' They both thought. 'But how?!' Their thoughts were broken when Luffy shouted that they'd be heading for Yuba now.

"YOU'RE BRINGING THEM TOO?!" Zoro shouted as he saw all the Dugongs line up behind Luffy.

"No." Luffy says. The crew looks at him confused. He turns to them. "Okay, I need you all to watch and protect my ship. Can you all do that?" Luffy asks them. They all salute Luffy and walk towards the ship and practice what Luffy was showing them, much to the shock of the crew.

"He just definitely got more followers." Nami says with a smile as Anna laughs.

"So Luffy you said that we weren't walking and there is no river so how are we getting there?" Jones asks.

Everyone turns back to the ship when they hear a crane moving. They look as the crane sets some kind of machine down and places four more next to it. Everyone just stares as Luffy steps forward. He turns around and looks at them.

"We will use these of course." They walk forward curious.

"What are these?" Luna asks.

"These are called vehicles but mainly two are called American generals. These are transport vehicles. Each one can carry about 10 people. The big brown colored one with weird black things on the sides are called tracks and this is a tank."

"Luffy is that the same one that was shooting at Arlong Park?" Zoro asks. Everyone looks at Arlong who looks at it fearfully.

"Yes this is the same one. The last two called Humvees. They are perfect for the dessert like this."

"So this is how we will cross the desert then." Sanji says while having a smoke.

"Yes. Now I'm going to say who is riding in what. In the first Humvee: Nami, Vivi, Chopper, Elizabeth, Luna, Me and Zoro.

Truck one: Usopp, Kaya, Gin, Sanji, Yosaku, Nojiko, Ace. Truck two: Merry, Johnny, Anna, Jones, Arlong, Kuro. There will be some soldiers accompanying us as well they will fill what space is left in the trucks then some will ride in the tank and in the other Humvee." Luffy says.

"What? Why do you get to be with Vivi and Nami?" Sanji asks.

"One Vivi is the princess. Two Nami is a navigator, she also happens to be a good navigator on land. Third the Humvee is mine. Fourth, I'm the captain." Luffy says.

"Why does marimo get to ride with you as well?"

"What was the perv-cook?!"

"Why? Because he is first mate unless you want me to put him in the same truck with you."

"No need." Sanji hastily replies.

"Good. We will leave in five minutes when we are done prepping. Each vehicle will be pulling a thing called a trailer behind it with supplies. Once they are loaded we will head out. Understood?"

"Yes!" everyone says.

* * *

Five minutes later

The group began its journey across the desert.

The vehicles climb over a sand dune and stared down at a ghost town.

"Is this Yuba?" Gin asked through the radio.

"No." Vivi said as she stared around with sadness in her eyes. "This is Erumalu, the City of Green."

"City of Green?" Nojiko asked as they all looked around. The whole town was half buried in sand with more sand blowing everywhere.

"This city is an example...of what Baroque Works is doing to this country and its people." Vivi explained as they all began driving through the town. Everyone was staring around as Vivi told them that it used to be a lively place with water and plant life before the rain suddenly stopped three years ago. As they traveled further in while talking about Dance Powder, Chris, Anna, and Elizabeth were looking around the whole town. Each of them had been to Alabasta, but to places like Rainbase or the Spiders Cafe or where they would meet. But now that they were against Baroque Works, seeing all that they helped to do just felt like a giant weight was now pulling down on each of them. And it didn't really help that Vivi was now explaining about the scandal that began about the King using Dance Powder and using it to steal the rain from everywhere else in the country.

"What's this road Vivi-chan?" Sanji asked.

"This _WAS_ the canal that brought water in from the Sandora River." She explained. "It was mysteriously destroyed however, and without it, the city slowly dried up and couldn't sustain itself anymore. Everyone left to other towns to find water until the City of Green...fell to ruin." She said as the wind picked up.

"It's just the wind blowing around the buildings." Ace explained as some of them began to freak out about hearing something moan. Vivi stared in dismay and sorrow. Luffy looked out the windshield with some sorrow in his eyes.

"It sounds like...the city itself is crying." He said as a sandstorm blew around them when they stopped. Everyone closed their eyes and braced themselves as the storm blew around them.

"Crocodile!" Luffy said in anger.

"What?!" Gin shouted.

"Look!" Luffy said. Everyone tried their best to see through the sandstorm before some of them saw an image that made some of their blood run cold before the wind died and everything returned to normal.

"What...was that?" Usopp stuttered in fear.

"What did you guys see?" Nojiko asked.

"I saw it." Zoro said with his hand to his blade. "I saw a hand sweep through that storm."

"And a cape." Sanji said.

"A hand...and a cape?" Elizabeth said in fear and understanding.

"It had to have been him." Chris said as Anna gulped.

"Crocodile!" Vivi said with hate in her voice.

"You mean the guy causing all this trouble in Alabasta?!" Chopper shrieked.

"Right." Vivi said before spotting a cloak in the sand. Everyone rushed over to it, only to find a skull there. Vivi fell to her knees before asking what right Crocodile had to do this to people who lived in the desert. "I...I'LL NEVER FORGIVE HIM FOR THIS!" She screamed out as Luffy knocked over a nearby building in frustration. After she, Luna and Ace buried the skull, they got back in the vehicles and continued on heading for Yuba. After some time though, the desert heat was beginning to get to some of them. Vivi was okay since she was born in this country while some of the women fanned themselves with their hand although the windows were open on the vehicles. Gin was taking a sip of water. Ace was watching everyone from under his hat.

"Hey Vivi. What's with all these hills?" Usopp asked with his tongue hanging out. "I thought that deserts were all flat."

"It's a very old desert." She said. "Some of these sand dunes reach up to 900 feet high."

"That tall?" Nojiko asked as Usopp looked ready to cry.  
"This is gonna take forever." Johnny said as Yosaku wiped his brow.

They kept on their journey until night fell, bringing a cold temperature with it. The convoy stops for the night and sets up camp. Some soldiers get to work setting up tents for the night for everyone by unloading them from the supply trailers. Luffy was complaining about being cold. Some got a fire going and huddle around it while Sanji works on dinner.

"What happened?" Nami asked as most of them shivered from the cold. "Hot in the day, cold in the night." Luffy comes over and sits next to Nami. She climbs into his lap and he wraps his arms around her and the blanket he has to try to warm them up as they sit at the fire with the others.

"It's due to the lack of cloud cover." Vivi said. "Without it, it's scorching by day and freezing by night. It's just one of the many dangers of the desert." Luffy has a small smile as a memory of him in a desert in another world appears in his thoughts.  
'Ain't that the truth.'

"Wow!" Chopper said as he gazed at the night sky. "So many stars!"

"Didn't you watch them from your home island Chopper?" Usopp asked.

"The sky was almost always full of heavy snow clouds, so it was difficult to see this many!" Chopper said with a smile.

"I'm too cold to enjoy them." Usopp stuttered.

"Same here." Chris said before he felt a sneeze coming. "Ah...AH...AHCHBOOOOM!" Went Chris when he held his hands to his nose, causing his head to explode.

"Talk about blowing your nose." Nojiko joked as most of them laughed.

"Shut up." Chris said before growling at them when they couldn't stop snickering. Soon the food was ready and they started eating. Everyone was chatting while Ace, Luna and Vivi were away from the group having their own talk about Luffy. About how Luffy was strange and how he did things.

"He's always been like that." Ace said. "Been that way since a kid. I'm actually surprised to see that he's matured even slightly. He's a moron, but he attracts many people around him. He's got this strange charm about him."  
"Guess I didn't need to tell you anything then?" Vivi asks with a smile.  
"We do go way back. I appreciate it though." Luna said with a smile. "You thought I was worried about him, weren't you?"  
"Yes, though it seems I didn't need to worry." Vivi said.

"Ace! Vivi! Luna!" Luffy shouted. All of them looked to see them all eating.

"What are you three doing? The food's gonna be gone if you don't get it." Gin said as he chewed some food.

"Let's go eat." Ace said. Vivi nodded before joining them all. They all ate and laughed before they all finally started to get tired.

"Goodnight!" most of them said.

Nami woke later in the night noticing that the bed was missing someone.

"Lucifer?" Nami calls out but only silence. She gets up and walks out the tent to look for Luffy. She notices a light coming from over by the Humvee. She walks towards it and hears voices.

"Yes Gunther we have made camp for the night. How are things on your end?"

*" _Good captain. The research team says the island is still getting bigger. It is near the size of Gunkan and it appears to be slowing down of being created."*_

"Alright. Where is the Kidd at?"

 _*"The Kidd? She is near Sabaody Archipelago. Why?"*_

"Just wondering. I need you to contact her and tell her to head for Devil's Rock to be added as support but she is to report and Nestor will tell her what her duty there is."

 _*"Aye captain. It will be done."*_

"Alright. I'll check again in tomorrow."

 _*"Aye captain. Good Night."*_

"Night." Luffy says hanging up the mic.

"Lucifer?" Luffy turns around to find Nami.

"Hey Nami. What's up?"

"Well I woke up and you weren't there."

"Ah. Sorry about that I had to check in with Gunther to let him know that we are doing fine."

"Ah. So are you coming back to bed now?"

"Yes dear." Luffy walks back to the tent with Nami holding hands. The two climb back into the sleeping bag the two are sharing and fall asleep.

* * *

Morning came rather harshly for everyone as a sandstorm was the first thing that greeted them.

"Sandstorms are another danger in the desert!" Vivi shouted.

"Tell us these things sooner!" Usopp shouted as they all braced themselves. The sandstorm blew around them for a while before dying out. Everyone began to dig themselves out of the sand before looking around.

"Bleeh!" Johnny said.

"I got sand in places that I didn't know were there." Yosaku said.

"One heck of a wake up call." Zoro groaned.

"Where'd the tents go?" Gin asked. Soon they all dusted off their clothes before packing up and traveling again.

"We'll eat at the next group of rocks we stop at." Luffy said.

"Then let's get going guys!" Usopp yelled.  
Usopp spotted rocks up ahead a few hours later.

"TIME TO EAT!" Luffy yelled as the vehicles headed towards the rocks with all the supplies.  
The convoy was now resting in the shade before hearing some pain filled groans coming from a few rocks over.

"What's that?" Luffy asks as he went over to look.

"What happened?!" Nojiko asks when she spots the birds.

Vivi gasped before telling them that those birds are known for deceiving travelers and stealing their stuff.

"Really? Well if they think they can try with me they have another thing coming." Luffy says walking towards them. The birds attack since their plan was revealed. The birds fly away a few minutes later all banged and beat up. "That's what I thought. Next time I see you you will become my lunch!" Luffy says making them fly away faster.

"One of them didn't get away." Arlong says.

"That's definitely a Warusagi bird." Vivi said. Elizabeth walked over to see it before it lunged at her and grabbed her backpack before flying away and squawking.

"What's he saying?" Nojiko said as Elizabeth got to her feet.

"He said that guy's crazy, but we ain't leaving empty handed!" Chopper said.

"That's got all my art supplies!" Elizabeth cried out as she tried to give chase.

"I got it!" Luffy said as he pulls a rifle out of the Humvee. He aims at the bird and pulls the trigger. They watch the bird fall to the ground. Luffy walks over and picks up Elizabeth's backpack and the dead bird and walks back to the others.

"Here Elizabeth." Luffy says handing her bag to her.

"Thanks captain." She says putting it back on.

"Here Sanji. You can make something out of this." Luffy says handing the bird to Sanji who takes it and puts it with the supplies of food.

Luffy walks around exploring the rocks when a group of giant plants began attacking. He fought them all off and helped a camel in the process before they began running from something under the sand.

"Where'd that camel come from?" Nojiko asked.

"What is he running from?!" Gin asked. He got his answer when a giant purple lizard appeared from under the sand.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Usopp shrieked.

"A Sandora Dragon!" Vivi shouted. "It's the largest reptile in the desert. It's fangs and claws are razor sharp, yet they only need to swallow their prey whole!"

Booom!

Everyone turns to see the tank starts firing on the lizard as the soldiers start firing as well, a soldier was on the top of the other Humvee using the machine gun mounted to the top. A minute later the lizard drops to the ground dead. Everyone gapes at the display of fire power from the tank and other Humvee.

"That was a little overkill guys." Usopp said.

"Way to go Big Bros!" Johnny and Yosaku cheered.

"I feel bad for whoever is on the receiving end of those guys and machine." Nami said before another lizard appeared right behind them. "Another one?!" Nami shouted as the rest freaked out.

"I forgot to mention that they hunt in pairs!" Vivi yelled.

"Stop forgetting these things!" Most of them said as Ace and Luna looked at it in boredom.

"Watch out Ace! Luna!" Nojiko yelled.

"Big guy isn't he?" Ace asked.

"Wanna fight huh? Alright then!" Luna said as she jumped into the air before being swallowed. The lizard's mouth and nose erupted with blood and cuts while Luna jumped out towards the others and Ace set it on fire. The others stared in shock as the crispy lizard fell down dead.

"These rocks are nature's frying pan." Sanji said. After the fight, everyone began eating the lizard while wondering where the camel came from. Chopper immediately recognized him and smiled.

"I remember you!" He said. When he was getting supplies, he somehow wound up in Katorea but escaped thanks to him.

"A passenger carrying camel huh? That'll be a great help out here." Usopp said.

"Yes but remember we have the trucks, Humvees and tank." Luffy says from the tent made for shade.

"Looks like he can carry two at a time." Sanji said.

"Camels and deserts go hand in hand." Zoro said.

"Iowa come in Iowa." Luffy says into the radio. Everyone turns to him

 _*"This is the Iowa. Go ahead."*_

"Iowa it's the captain."

 _*"Yes captain what can we do?"*_

"I need you to send the armed hawk and another tank. I am going to radio you our coordinates."

 _*"Aye captain. The Black hawk will be there in two hours and the tank will catch up before the night."*_

"Understood." Luffy says hanging the mic.

"Lucifer what's going on?" Nami asks.

"I asked for added support. In two hours a helicopter that is armed will be here and the other tank will catch up to us before we stop again." Luffy says.

"Helicopter?" Ace, and Luna ask.

"You'll see in two hours." Usopp says.

"Will it be the same one that we saw on Drum Island?" Anna asks.

"No, that was a Bell UH-1B. The one that is coming is like the one you guys were in with Gunther. The one coming is a armed Sikorsky UH-60, or also known as a Black Hawk." Luffy says.

"So what do we do with this camel?" Chris asks.

"Good question. If we didn't have the trucks this camel would be nice to have but since we have the trucks which can cover more distance than a camel and carry more supplies there really is no need for the camel." Luffy says.

"He says that he would like to travel with us." Chopper says.

"Well the only truck with room is truck two, he would have to ride in the supply trailer since it is bigger than the other trailers." Luffy says in thought.

"Well I want to ride him before we leave. I have never ridden a camel before." Gin said before the camel bit down on his head. "What was that for?!" That's when Chopper translated for the camel, telling them that though he was grateful that they saved him, he'd only carry females, which resulted in a majority of the men kicking his ass until he was black and blue.

"Did my barbaric friends hurt you?" Nami asked in a sweet voice, making the camel's eyes turn into hearts. "Now, what should we call a sweet guy like you?"

"Idiot!"

"Moron!"

"Lame Ass!"

"Dumbshit!"

"Fuckface!"

"We'll call you Eyelash." Nami said.

"All those names, and you pick that?" Zoro asked.

"So, who get's first ride then?" Anna asked. After a quick debate, Nami, Vivi, and a 1 kilo weighing Anna got the first ride as most of the men started calling out 'Pervert Camel.'

"Go Eyelash!" Nami said. Eyelash then dashed off with them on board.

* * *

Two hours later

Everyone was resting and the women were riding Eyelash when they heard a noise in the distance.

"What is that?" Vivi asks.

"Luffy! The radio is going off." Kuro says. Luffy walks over and puts the head set on.

"This is the captain."

 _*"Hello captain. This is hawk 2 we are nearing your position."*_

"Yeah I hear you. We are near where the rocks end."

 _*"Aye captain."*_

Everyone looks up as a black machine flies over and circles around then lands kicking up dust and sand. They hear the engine shutting down. Ace and Luna stare at the machine.

"What the heck is that?" Ace asks.

"This is a helicopter." Luffy says.

"Hey this one is different than the ones on drum island." Gin says as he gets closer.

"Yes that because this one has more weapons installed where the other one only had that gun and a few other mounted weapons, and didn't you hear what I said to Anna?" Luffy says. Two people walk over from the helicopter.

"Hello Admiral." The pilot says as he and the co-pilot salute.

"Hello Cory and Terry." Luffy says returning the salute. Luffy turns back to the others. "Guys this is Lieutenant Cory Richardson and Lieutenant Terry Boot." Luffy says. The two salute the others.

"So they are the ones who operate the helicopter?" Jones asks.

"Yes." Luffy turns to Lieutenant Richardson "Did you see the tank?"

"Yes captain from where we were when we flew over it they are about four hours behind us."

"Good. They will catch up to us before the night arrives." Luffy says.

"So when will we continue?" Nami asks.

"Now. Everyone mount up! We're heading out!" Luffy says. Everyone packs up and hops into the vehicles and the helicopter takes off but flies at a low altitude of 1,000 feet and alongside the convoy.

The Straw Hats left and came upon a village called Ido. Luffy ordered the helicopter to land so it does not freak the people out. As they got closer, they saw Ace -who somehow disappeared- coming towards them with a lizard pulling a large amount of food and water behind them. When Vivi asked how he got it, he explained that small group of people calling themselves the rebel army were there. Turns out, they were fakes who used the name of Rebel Army to free load off the town. Vivi was angry, but Ace said that, thanks to them, bandits and such left the village in peace. Vivi then decided to test them to see what they would do. Meanwhile, the 'Rebel Army' tried to escape, only to be surrounded by all the male Straw Hats while the villagers watched and cheered them on. Luffy attacked the leader and knocked him on his ass with a single punch. As he lay there, he remembered that he wanted to be as strong as the heroes of Albasta that he looked up to when he was a kid. He then got up and told them that they may be fakes, but they'd die as heroes before punching Luffy. His friends then stood up, only to watch as Luffy and his friends run, saying how strong their spirit was. Vivi was pleased to see them stand up to fight and had no problem leaving the village's protection in their hands as they all moved on.

* * *

Some time later

Everyone was traveling onwards to Yuba. The boys were getting into petty arguments about water.

Vivi was telling a story about the Rebel Leader. She told them about Kohza, how they met, the Sand Sand Clan, his father, the bandits that tried to kidnap her, and how Yuba was built after the King put Kohza's father, Toto, in charge. When she was asked why she talked about Kohza, Vivi told them all that he was the Leader of the Rebel Army while the boys ate a giant scorpion they had found and killed.

* * *

Some more time later  
Everyone was eating, or attacking Luffy for stealing their food, while a man was watching from afar. He was aiming a bazooka at Ace before his bird ate the fuse, which caused him to yell and chase him. While that was happening, Luffy was following a floating piece of meat before he heard the man yelling. The man's bomb dropped down the giant rock he was on, but Luffy caught it before talking with him. They then left as the man said his name was Scorpion, and that he was gonna fight Ace.  
While that was happening, Ace and the rest of the Straw Hats met two young brothers named Dip and Chip. They asked them to find a man, but were stopped when the same man came riding towards them on an ostrich with Luffy accompanying him. The man then challenged Ace to a fight, who accepted without hesitation. The two fought, with Ace winning by a landslide, until Chip and Dip begged their father Scorpion to stop. The Straw Hats listened and discovered that their father gave up the bounty hunting life, which was his dream, to raise his kids. He went back to bounty hunting to show his boys that life should be lived, no matter the hardship. The two boys begged him to come home as the three of them hugged each other, but was short lived when Scorpion's bazooka shot out and blasted the rocks above them. Ace jumped in and saved them by blasting the rocks, along with the whole rockcliff, away with his Fire Fist.

* * *

Near nightfall

"Well, I'm off." Ace said as he gathered his things.

"You're really leaving Ace?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah. Blackbeard's not in Alabasta, so I have no reason to stay here." Ace said.

"I'm staying. I'm on vacation." Luna says.

"Where you heading off to now Ace?" Elizabeth asks.

"Scorpion says Blackbeard was seen out West. I'll try there." Ace said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bit a paper before throwing it towards Luffy. Luffy caught and looked at it.

"Luffy!" Ace said, snapping Luffy out of his thoughts. "That paper will reunite us one day."

"Okay." Luffy said.

"Don't worry Luffy. I'll be okay." Ace said with a smirk as he placed his hand on Luffy's left shoulder. Luffy sighed before a smile came to his face.

"I know you'll be fine Ace." Luffy said.

"Having a little brother like Luffy always makes his big brother worry." Ace said. "You'll all have your hands full taking care of my screwball brother. No doubt about it." He said. "Luffy. Next time we meet is at the Pirate's Summit."

"Right." Luffy said with determination in his eyes.

"At the top!" Ace said with a grin.

"BYE!" Came two small voices. Everyone looked to see Scorpion, his ostrich, and his two sons waving goodbye before leaving. They waved goodbye before turning back to Ace, only to see that he had disappeared.

"He's gone!" Johnny and Yosaku said as they all looked around.

"Fire Fist Ace!" Sanji said. Luffy stared at where Ace was smiling.

"We'll meet again! That's a promise!" He said.

"Well Luffy now I'm the only family with you till I leave." Luna says.

"Yeah but I'm sure we will have a lot of fun between here and when you leave?" Luffy says.

"Yeah." Luna agrees with a smile as they all climb back into the trucks and continue to Yuba.

* * *

As always leave reviews.

ElderH


	43. Chapter 43

Hey everyone here is chapter 43. Uploaded 4/01/17.

There is a lemon in this chapter. it will be in bold and if you don't want to read then skip to where it is bold again.

Alright this chapter has a Lemon scene in it.

"Speech"

'Thought'

*Communications*

[Creature speech]

 **:Demonic speech:**

Disclaimer: See heading to chapter 1.

* * *

CHAPTER 43: JOURNEY INTO THE ALABASTA DESERT PART II

Everyone was continuing on their journey at a slow pace as they had split into two groups. Most of the females and Eyelash the Camel were now resting in some nearby ruins as they tried to cool off and the soldiers were keeping an eye on the girls.

"What...what happened...with the Captain?" Anna wheezed as she set and unconscious Grace down in the sand.

"I don't know." Nojiko said as she looked back at where they all were driving from.

"I've never seen Luffy so...violent before." Luna says.

"And what was...that strange power he let off?" Vivi said. "It knocked Elizabeth out and nearly all of us as well."

"It was different from his Reaper powers." Nami notes.

"Sanji wouldn't let him eat anything, so he ate some nearby cacti." Elizabeth mumbled as she woke up before shaking like a leaf. As they were all discussing why Luffy went bonkers, Nami was staring in concern at what Luffy said.

"I won't let you...take them away again." She whispered to herself. "Lucifer..." All of them continued on as the sun began to set. It was a little before the sun sunk over the horizon that the men all caught up to them in the second truck and Humvee.

"Guys!" Vivi said with a smile before it was replaced with horror. All of them were walking towards them, limping really, as they were all bandaged up and covered in dirt and bruises.

"What happened to you all?!" Nojiko asked. "Don't tell me Luffy did all that!"

"He did all of this alright!" Sanji said. "Had to fight him to get him to stop!"

* * *

Earlier

The crew was continuing their journey on to Yuba before Luffy's stomach grumbled.

"Sanji, can I have some food please?" Luffy asks.

"Forget it. You keep asking every 15 minutes and I keep telling you no!" Sanji said in an irritated tone. Luffy only pouted before stumbling over some cacti.

"I'll eat this then." He said with a grin as he took two of little cacti up and popped them into his mouth. Chopper groaned from where he lay on the seat of the backseat in the Humvee as he looked up at Luffy.

"Luffy...what are you eating?" He said in a weak voice.

"You shithead!" Sanji said as he noticed the chewing as well. "I told you not to eat our food!"

"He ate some stupid cactus from the ground." Usopp moaned out as he leaned against one of the trucks to keep upright while pointing at one on the ground.

"See?"

"Oh no! That kind of cacti has hallucinogens in it!" Chopper cried out as he sat up on the seat.

"Too late to tell Luffy that." Jones said as Luffy began wigging out and going crazy. He started swinging at nothing as he ran around in circles with swirls in his eyes.

"It's too hot to deal with Big Bro like this." Johnny moaned out.

"Next time Brother Cook, please just give him a snack when he asks." Yosaku groaned out.

"Go get him Zoro." Nami said.

"Why do I have to do it?" Zoro asked.

"I remember a debt you owe me." Nami said. Zoro just scowled at her before walking towards Luffy. He started grumbling about how he hoped she die a gruesome death one day before noticing Luffy staring at them all.

"Hey Luffy. You calm down yet?" Zoro asked. Luffy just stared at them as his clenched up so hard his knuckles turned white. "Luffy? Hey, what are you-"

"TTTOOOOOONNNNNNYYYYY!" Luffy roared as an intense wave of Haki flew out around him and slammed into them all. All of them nearly passed out while Elizabeth fell off Eyelash and hit the sand.

'Wh-what's going on?' Zoro thought. 'Why's he using Haki on us?!' He thought as he struggled to look up. When he did though, he saw his Captain slowly approach them while steam was emitting from his body.

"Wh...what's going on?!" Anna asked.

"You bastard!" Luffy growled. "First my wife, then my crew, then everyone we met!"

"W-wh-wh-wh-what's he talking a-b-b-b-bout?!" Usopp stuttered as they all started to sweat. Zoro's eyes widened before he took out all three of his swords.

"Everybody run!" Zoro ordered.

"What?!" Most of them shouted.

"He's not playing around!" Zoro shouted. "He's not thinking straight! RUN!" He ordered.

"Alright!" Usopp shouted as he turned to run.

"GET BACK HERE!" Luffy shouted as he stretched his hand out as a blcak cloud of mist surrounded his hand, Usopp flew to Luffy as he felt like being dragged to a magnet. Luffy grabbed Usopp by his cloak, and flung him around to slam him into a sand dune. "None of you Marines are leaving here!"

"BIG BRO!" Johnny and Yosaku shouted as the rest looked on in horror. The dust cleared to show Usopp lying in the sand with a bent nose.

"Owwww." Usopp groaned before he heard sand crunching and spotted Luffy coming at him with a look of pure hatred on his face. "AH! Luffy! Stop it!"

"That's enough!" Sanji yelled as he ran and jumped towards Luffy. "COLLIER SHOOT!" He shouted as he kicked Luffy in the neck. Luffy didn't budge an inch before grabbing Sanji by the leg and swatting Usopp with him so that they both flew and hit the sand with a loud thud.

"Won't work! I've trained for this day!" Luffy growled before roaring at them all. "I WON'T LET YOU TAKE THEM AWAY AGAIN!"

"Admiral, you need to calm down!" Some soldiers say trying to calm Luffy down.

"We gotta go!" Nami shouted.

"But what about Luffy?!" Vivi said in worry.

"It's us who we have to worry about! Luffy's not listening at the moment!" She said.

Boooom! Everyone turns to see that one of the tanks fired at Luffy. They watch as the round hits him but does not explode. He absorbs the round and his arm turns into a cannon and aims at the tank and fires but barely misses.

"Good idea!" Anna said as she grabbed Elizabeth before they started to hop into the Humvee and drove off followed by the tanks still firing and some soldiers board one of the trucks and leave the other for the others and they follow the women to protect them.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Luffy shouted before dodging a sword. While Zoro, the men confronted him, the other women left in a hurry.

"Luffy! You gotta snap out of it!" He shouted. Luffy only responded by yelling and attacking him.

"Knock it off Luffy!" Gin said as he smashed a tonfa into Luffy's side. He sent Luffy flying a few feet away as the others caught their breath. That didn't seem to stop him for he jumped out of the sand and charged at them all.

"I don't want to do this Big Bro!" Johnny shouted.

"But you need to be stopped before you hurt someone!" Yosaku yelled. Both of them charged at Luffy with their swords ready to strike. Luffy just glared at them as he caught both the blades with his bare hands. His hands bled before ripping their swords out of their hands as he stretched his arms back.

"MIZU MIIZZUUU! TWIN JET PISTOL!" Luffy cried out as he sent two water fists at both of them and sending them flying. Both of them skidded across the sand before coming to a stop. They both threw up some blood as they struggled to get up. Luffy yelled as he charged at them again before a series of explosions knocked him off his feet.

"Never thought I'd have to use this." Chris said as he held up a smoking revolver.

"Explosive bullets?" Kuro asked as Chris blew his breath into the revolver chamber.

"Even my breath is explosive." Chris said before a fist came out of the smoke and nailed him in the jaw.

"BASTARD!" Luffy yelled. "I'LL TEACH YOU TO KILL MY FRIENDS!" All of them were slightly confused before they steeled themselves. Everyone then charged at Luffy, knowing that it was the only way to get their friend to calm down. The fight lasted for about 10 minutes before Chopper finally found a chance to knock out Luffy with a sedative. Everyone was now groaning and holding onto themselves as they had to fight to stay conscious.

"Shitty...bastard!" Sanji growled as they began to board the truck that was left for them to drive to catch up to the girls and the other truck and tanks and helicopter. Chopper had patched them all up the best he could before they drove towards some rocks. As they were all driving, Chopper and Zoro began to talk about why Zoro joined the crew and why everyone did their own thing. Zoro told him about teamwork and wondered what it really meant before saying it was about individuals doing their own thing to help when needed. While they were talking, Luffy groaned as he finally woke up.

"Whoa. I had a nightmare." Luffy said, not realizing where he was at the moment due to the heavy sedation.

"Really!" Sanji said as he cracked his knuckles, looking ready to beat Luffy senseless for his earlier fiasco. "Pray tell, what was it?" He asked.

"That bastard that killed my wife. Half my crew and friends came after me, saying he wanted to kill them all over again." He mumbled. Everyone looked at each other in confusion, or worry in Zoro's case, as they all kept driving until they got in the shade as Luffy rested finally woke up and stretched. "Ah! What a great nap!" He said.

"Geez Luffy. Stop talking in your sl-WHOA!" Zoro said before the truck started to fall down a hole.

"What'd happened Big Bro?" Johnny asked.

"The truck partially fell into a hole." Zoro says.

"What are you doing Moss Head!?" Sanji yelled.

"Shut it Dartboard Brow! It's not my fault!" He said.

"How do we get the truck out?!" Yosaku yelled.

"Guys there is wood under the truck. We place the wood behind the tires so they get traction and back out of the hole." Luffy says. Everyone hops off the truck and grabs the boards and places them behind the tires and Luffy swaps places with Zoro and puts the truck in reverse and slowly the tires spin till they grab the boards and the truck starts to back up and Luffy gets the truck out of the hole. They put the boards back underneath the truck and strap them down and re-board the truck and continue on their way to catch up to the girls.

* * *

Present

Everyone was now regrouped and continued to drive for Yuba. While they were driving, Nami and Zoro started to talk as everyone else in the Humvee had fallen asleep and Zoro is behind the wheel with Nami holding a map and directing Zoro.

"Hey Zoro?" Nami asks.

"Now what do you want?" Zoro said.

"Lucifer told me something back on my island." She said. "You remember that scar on Luffy's chest?"

"Yeah. What about it?" He asked.

"He told me that the one who gave him that scar killed someone very important to him." She said. Zoro raised an eyebrow in wonder.

"It's what Luffy said earlier that's got you wondering, isn't it?"

"I won't let you take them away again." She repeated. "It's the 'them' part. I didn't know he lost more than one." Nami's eyes widened slightly at the slip she made, but she was thankful that Zoro did not catch it.

"Okay. But why ask me about it?" He asked.

"Because you know more than you're letting on." She said. "Luffy's been acting strange ever since he and his brother and sister met. What's going on?"

"It's not my place to say. You wanna know, you gotta bug Luffy about it." He said.

"Look! A light up ahead!" Vivi shouted after waking up. Nami and Zoro let the discussion end as they paid attention to in front of them with everyone, who were all trying to see Yuba through a sandstorm. After it died, they went farther in to find the rebel army.

"No...impossible!" Vivi said in horror. The whole city looked just as bad as Erumalu: Deserted, covered in sand, and no water or people in sight.

"This...is Yuba?" Usopp asked as everyone looked around. They watch the helicopter land and the engine shuts off and the two pilots walk over to group up with everyone as the soldiers in the tanks disembark but a few stay with the tanks and take ready positions for any kind of trouble.

"Yes. But now...it's all dried up like the rest of the cities around in Alabasta." Vivi said, looking ready to cry before hearing someone digging. Everyone looked to see a withered old man digging away in the sand.

"Travelers huh?" He asked in a raspy voice. "Must be tired from your journey in the desert. Sorry, but the town's a little dry at the moment, so I'm afraid we can't offer much relief. Still, you can stay and rest for awhile. We don't have much water, but they're plenty of Inns to rest in." He said.

"Actually, we came to speak with the Rebel Army!" Vivi said after covering her face.

"The Rebels, huh?" The old man said in anger before chucking various objects at them. "If you wanna see the rebels, then get lost! They aren't here anyway! They all packed up and left!"

"THEY WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"This town keeps getting hit with nothing but sandstorms, so their supplies dried up." He said. "The rebels are now stationed in Katorea."

"Katorea?!" Vivi said in horror.

"That's...bad." Ekizabeth said.

"Why? Where is it?" Gin asked.

"Is it nearby Big Sis Vivi?" Yosaku asked.

"It's near Nanohana, all the way back where we started." She said.

"You mean we traveled all this way for nothing?!" Arlong yelled as Eyelash started speaking.

"He says that he remembers delivering supplies to the rebels in Katorea." Chopper translated, causing a lot of them to beat the utter shit out of Eyelash.

"Vivi?" The old man said as he stopped digging and walked towards her.

"Um...I'm..." She started to say.

"What do you want old man?" Jones said as he steps forward as does the other men and soldiers, ready to attack just in case he tried anything funny.

"Vivi? It IS you!" He cried out as he grabbed her shoulders. "Don't you recognize me?" He asked. "I've lost a bit of weight."

"No...Toto?!" She said in realization. He nodded and cried.

"It is me!" He said. "Vivi, I still have faith in you and your father, the King. He's a good and just King that truly does care about his people and would never betray them!" He said before falling to his knees and crying. "This rebellion is utterly absurd! Those faithless fools! No matter how many times I tried, I couldn't stop them. Most of this country still believes in the King, but those rebels are too stubborn to listen to anything! Their supplies, men, and strength are at its limit and they're planning to end this with one final assault...THEY'RE PREPARED TO DIE!" He screamed. Vivi looked horrified as he begged her to stop them before crying again. Vivi stood there and watched before offering him a handkerchief with a smile.

"Don't worry." She said. "I'll stop them." Toto began to cry in hope at her words before she turned to everyone. "We'll stay here for the night. When morning comes, we'll head to Katorea." She said. Everyone nodded before they found an Inn to sleep in, not knowing that both Baroque Works and the Rebel Army were both preparing themselves. One to destroy the country, and one to save it, but a new player will soon be joining.

Everyone had piled into the Inns for the night to rest while Toto kept on digging with some help from some of the soldiers who grabbed shovels from the trucks and started digging.

"Alright everyone," Usopp said aloud. "Good work to you all! Now, it's time for some well deserved sleep! Goodnight!" He said as he laid down in his bed and started snoring before a pillow smacked into the back of his head.

"You've been sleeping all day!" Zoro yelled.

"Jerk!" Usopp grunted as he slowly got up and threw a pillow at him. "I'M NOT A MONSTER LIKE YOU!"

"You're dead!" Zoro said as Usopp threw a pillow at Chopper.

"And the grand prize for lazy people goes to you, Blue-Nose!" He said.

"I can't handle this heat!" Chopper yelled as he got in Usopp's face.

"Sanji, that's my bunk." Vivi said.

"I thought you'd be a little lonely tonight, so I-" He said before a pillow slapped him in the face.

"And what do you think you're doing over there?" Usopp asked as Chopper giggled.

"Which one of you threw that at me?!" Sanji demanded.

"Heh. Pervert cook." Chris laughed along with Anna, earning a pillow to the face which knocked his glasses off. Anna just laughed harder until a pillow hit her, courtesy of Gin.

"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" Gin yelled before Nojiko threw a pillow at him.

"Then be quiet and sleep." She said before she ducked as he threw it back, hitting Johnny in the process.

"HEY!" He yelled as Yosaku threw it back but hit Elizabeth.

"Quit it!" She said in an annoyed tone before she took the pillow and put it under her head with her other pillow and tried to sleep. "Mine now!" She said as Nami began yelling at them before one hit her, causing her to lose it and throw it back before all the boys in the room began a giant brawl as a pillow hit Vivi. Vivi and the women could only watch as they all fought before a smile came to Vivi's lips.

"I'm going to another Inn." Nami groaned as she walked out the door. "Have fun with all your noise."

-Outside-

While everyone was fighting, Luffy was asking Toto where the water was as he was helping with the digging.  
"The water will come!" Toto said as he kept digging. "The Yuba Oasis can't be beaten by mere sand! The King left this land to me! I'll dig the sand out as many times as I need to!" He declared. Luffy smiled before thinking.

"Hey Toto." Luffy said. Toto stopped digging for a moment and looked at him. Luffy had sent a soldier to one of the trucks and was back with a box. "Get out for a second! I'm gonna give you a hand!" He said before pulling a package out of the box. "This is an explosive. If we can't dig our way we will blow our way to the water." He says. He just watched as the soldiers and Luffy scrambled a little distance away. A soldier was then unrolling a spool of wire to a box that was a fair distance away. The soldier connected the wires to the box and the soldiers stood behind Luffy and Toto. Luffy noticed Nami walking over to him to see what they were doing.

"Hey Lucifer what are you guys doing?" She asks.

"Hey Nami. We are helping Toto dig for water so instead of digging we are going to blow our way to the water. You may want to stand back." He says before turning to the box in front of him with the wires connected to. "Fire in the hole!" Luffy shouts as he lifts the bars on the box then pushes down.

Booom!

The explosives go off and sand flies everywhere. Toto blinked before walking over to the ledge of the hole. He looked down into the hole and smiled at the sight of the water. Luffy walked over and looked into the hole and smiles as does Nami.

"You were right old man! There's water here!" He said before cupping some into his hands and drinking it. "Ahhhh! Water!"

"Simply amazing!" Toto said as tears of joy formed in his eyes. "The Princess is very lucky to have found such kindhearted friends like you!"

"Thanks for the compliment Mr. Toto." Nami says.

"Men fill up any water containers and put them back on the trucks and tanks." Luffy says to his men.

"Yes sir!" The soldiers salute and run to the trucks to grab all empty water containers to refill with water.

"So Nami. What are you doing up?" Luffy asked with a smile.

"The others are being too noisy, so I came out until they quieted down." She said as she smiled down at Luffy. "And you Captain?"

"I was thirsty." He said before he cupped some more water and drank. "Want some?"

"Sure Lucifer." She said with a giggle as she stood up as the sand shifted slightly under her.

"Watch out!" Toto warned, but it came too late as the sand ledge collapsed under her. She tried to keep upright, only to find herself on a collision course with Luffy. Toto covered his eyes as a splash could be heard. He opened his eyes before looking down at them to see Nami lying on top of Luffy, who was now submerged under the water. "You two okay?" He asked. Both Nami and Luffy sat up as best as they could since Luffy was mostly underwater. Nami pulled him up out of the water before leaving him to sit there and catch his breath.

"Why'd you crash into me Nami?" He asked as he looked at her.

"I slipped." She said as she got to her feet before shivering. "This cold night air and wet clothes don't mix." She said. "Let's get out of this hole." She said.

"Alright." Luffy said as they both got out of the hole in the ground.

"Are you two okay?" Toto asked as they both rung out their clothes.

"We're fine, but our clothes are soaked." Nami said.

"Do you have any spares?" Toto asked. Nami thought for a moment before remembering something.

"Yes, but it's not for crossing the desert." She said.

"I'll take care of those before you leave tomorrow." Toto said.

"Thank you." She said as she went to a different Inn.

"Yours too young lad." He said as he turned to Luffy.

"Thanks old man!" Luffy said.

* * *

 ***Lemon!* For those who do not want to read this then skip to where it is bold again.**

Moments later

Nami was now in the dancer outfit that Sanji got her as she handed Toto her wet clothes.

"Thanks again for your help Toto." She said.

"My pleasure." He said before walking off. She shut the door and looked back inside before smiling.

"Nice outfit Luffy." She said with a smile. Luffy was standing in the same room with a bed sheet covering his lower half.

"Thanks. I didn't have any other clothes, so I used a bed sheet." He said with his trademark grin. Nami just stared at him with a smile before she felt her heart racing.

'He's so scrawny, yet I can't look away. Good thing we are married' She thought.

"Your outfit looks nice on you Nami." He said. She just blushed at him as he stared.

"Thank you." She said as she composed herself and grinned. "You know, it truly is nice," She said as she lifted her arms into the air. "If the one wearing it dances." She then began to sway her hips around as she danced in a circle. She kept an eye on Luffy to see that he was transfixed on her. 'I got him right where I want him.' She thought as she slowly got closer. "What do you think, Lucifer?"

"Wow." He said as his eyes followed her hips from where he sat on his bed. "I don't know why, but I can't stop looking." He said.

'So innocent.' She thought before sitting down next to him and leaning onto him, giving him a clear view of her cleavage. "Like what you see?"

"Yep." He said as he put an arm around her and pulled her onto his lap and he wraps his arms around her and they rest on her belly and feels the baby kick. Nami smiles in his lap and leans back into his chest and Luffy rest his chin on her left shoulder taking in her scent.

"I love you Nami." He says. She turns her head and kisses him.

"I love you too Lucifer." She said with a gasp as Luffy squeezed her breasts.

"Eeeyaaa!" She moaned as Luffy was now fondling her breasts.

"And big." Luffy said with a blush and a grin as he inched closer to her before catching her lips with his. Nami moaned into the kiss as Luffy slides his hands behind her back and pulled her closer. Both were now making out on the bed as Luffy's hand explored her backside from her shoulders to her ass.

They broke for air as they panted and gazed at each other before Luffy began planting slow butterfly kisses on her chin and went down. He kept going until he reached her belly. He kisses her pregnant belly and kisses back up to her cleavage, and finally stopping at her mouth for a quick kiss.

That seemed to be all she needed before sliding out of her skirt, leaving her naked before him.

"Lu-Lucifer!" She gasped out. "I want you inside me." She said as she removed his bed sheet and gazed at his hardened member. She positioned herself over him before slowly dropping down. She then began to bounce upon his member as it slid in and out of her before stopping. Nami was now gasping in pleasure as she continued riding him. Luffy watched as her breasts bounced around before he reached up and cupped them in his hands. He started bucking his hips in rhythm with her. Both were in a state of pure bliss as Nami had to stifle her screams of pleasure for fear the others would hear. She kept on going until Luffy told her he was nearing his climax and they changed positions, with her on the bed and him on top of her. He kept up the rhythm as they kissed before they both came. Luffy pulled himself out of her as both of their cum leaked onto the bed as she moaned loudly into his mouth. Both just looked into each others glazed eyes before Luffy got up. Neither of them said anything as they both got dressed and were heading off to sleep.

"I'm sleeping here. They're too noisy over there." Nami said as she laid down in a different bed.

"Hey Lucifer." She called before he got two steps out. Luffy looked back to see her lying on her side and looking at him. "When will you be back?" She asks.

"I will be back soon I am going to check on the others and see how the restocking of water is going." Luffy says.

"Okay I will see you in a bit." Nami says as she pulls the covers over her.

"See you in a few Nami."

 ***End of lemon* This where you skip to if you did not want to read the section of words between these bold words and the other bold words**

* * *

-Morning-

Morning came and everyone was packing up and getting ready to go. Toto had given Nami her clothes back, which were now dry, while Luffy was busy pulling his head out of a dead tree.

"Why'd your friend with the blonde hair kick him?" Toto asked.

"We don't know." They all answered.

"What's your problem Crud Cook?" Zoro asked in annoyance.

"Shut it, Moss Head!" Sanji growled back. "I just had the urge to kick him. That's all."

"An urge?" Kuro asked as he raised an eyebrow. Luffy finally managed to get his head free before joining everyone.

"I wish you all good luck on your journey Princess Vivi." Toto said. "I'm so sorry I can't offer anymore help!"

"Don't worry." She said. "You've done more than enough Toto. Thank you!"

"Oh, before I forget!" He said as he walked over towards Luffy while pulling a small barrel from under his robe. "This is for you Luffy!"

"Water!" Luffy said in joy.

"And I have a whole barrel full for your entire group right here!" He said as he walked towards another barrel. "Genuine Yuba Water! It's my way of thanking you for helping me out last night!"

"No sweat old guy!" Luffy said with a grin. "We'll drink it wisely."

"Take care my friends!" He said as they all started driving away. While they were driving, Nojiko and Nami leaned in closer and quietly whispering to each other.

"That's the third time Sanji's kicked Luffy." Nojiko said.

"Yeah, and he usually kicks him like that whenever Luffy steals the food at night." said Nami. "Since we still have food, why'd he kick him?"

"Actually, it might not be a question of why, but when." Nojiko said.

"What?" Nami asked in confusion.

"The first time he kicked Luffy was the day we left our home island." She said. "The day after you and Luffy were-"

"Shh!" Nami shushed. "I think I get it. The second time was the day after I and Luffy-"

"Uh huh." Nojiko whispered while nodding. "And last night, You left us and was sleeping in a different Inn. So maybe you and Luffy..." Nojiko said as she looked at Nami.

Nami has a small blush and a smile came to her lips.

"I knew it!" Nojiko whispered with a grin.

"Guess you were right." Nami said.

"So what is your relationship then?" Nojiko asked in a whisper. Nami leaned over and whispered in her sister's ear.

"To you he would be your brother in-law." Nami says as Nojiko's eyes widen in shock.

"W-What?!" Nojiko asks in a whisper, so as not to gather the others attention.

"Yeah, also you are going to be an aunt. I'm five months pregnant possibly with twins." Nami says as she runs a hand over her belly and Nojiko then notices the bulge.

"Twins? Holy crap!" Nojiko whispers to herself in shock. Nami giggles lightly at her sister facial expression. "Well I guess congrats then." Nojiko says with a smile as she comes out of her shock.

"Thanks Nojiko. you are now the only one in the crew that knows." Nami says with a sigh. Nojiko raises an eyebrow.

"Why haven't you told any of the others?" Nojiko asks puzzled.

"For some reason we can't bring ourselves to say it." Nami says with a sigh.

"Luffy?! What are you doing?" Usopp yelled through the radio. Everyone noticed the Humvee coming to a stop and Luffy getting out of the Humvee with a scowl on his face.

"What's wrong Big Bro?" Yosaku asked.

"I quit!" Luffy said.

"Huh?!" They all said.

"You quit? Quit what?" Vivi asked in confusion.

"I don't know what's wrong, but we gotta keep moving!" Usopp said.

"Yeah. Aren't we in a hurry?" Chopper asked.

"We are." Sanji said. "We have to get back to Katorea or a million Alabasta citizens are gonna start killing each other. We're doing this for Vivi! Now move it!" He said as he grabbed Luffy by his robe. Luffy just grabbed his arm and threw him to the side. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!" Sanji roared.

"Vivi?" Luffy said in a low tone as he glared at her.

"Yes?" She asked in worry.

"The only thing I wanna do," He said before looking pissed. "Is kick Crocodile's ass!" Everyone was shocked as he continued. "Even if we stop the rebels, Crocodile won't stop! Besides, nothing will change in Katorea. We're pirates. Nothing good happens when we're around."

"He gets to the point when he wants to." Kuro said as he crossed his arms.

"Not often though." Usopp said. Vivi protested, saying that they needed to get to Katorea, only for Luffy to state that she wanted to end all of this without anyone dying before saying that she'll never win that way.

"Lucifer! Think about what your-" Nami started to say before Sanji cut her off.

"Hold on." He said.

"For what?" Nami demanded as Vivi flipped her hood off her head and glared at Luffy.

"What's wrong with that?!" She yelled. "What's so wrong about wanting to end this without anyone dying?!" Luffy just stared up at her before answering.

"People die." He said. Vivi snapped before slapping him, letting him skid across the sand as she began to rant about why any of the innocent people of her country, the citizens, the royal army, and the rebel army, have to pay for Crocodile's doing. Luffy responded by getting to his feet and punching her so that she was knocked to the ground and asked. "SO IT'S OKAY FOR ONLY YOU TO DIE?!"

"Big Bro! Big Sis!" Johnny and Yosaku shouted as everyone stared in shock.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Sanji roared as he rolled up his sleeves. Vivi then tackled Luffy to the ground before she began to punch and slap him over and over, even with Luffy still talking.

"Looking around in just one day in this country, and even I can tell!" He said.

"TELL WHAT?!"She demanded.

"What this country needs! You think putting just your life on the line is enough to stop this from happening?!" He asked as she kept hitting him.

"Then what exactly should I put on the line then Luffy?!" She asked as Luffy grabbed her wrists. She glared at him before she calmed down and said "All I have to put on the line is my life! That's all."

"HOW ABOUT OUR LIVES THEN?!" Luffy demanded as he screamed out. "WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS, REMEMBER?!" Vivi could only stare as her eyes welled up. "Did you forget we're your friends Vivi?" He asked before she broke down completely and sobbed. He picked up his hat and dusted it off before speaking. "You hate all that's happening here, so you wanna get Crocodile the most." He said as Nami and Nojiko hugged Vivi as she cried. Everyone else watched as Vivi, the Princess who loved a country that was killing itself, cry her eyes out as Luffy stood up and placed his hat on his head. "Now tell me Vivi...Where's Crocodile?"

* * *

As always leave reviews.

ElderH


	44. Chapter 44: Meeting Crocodile

Here is chapter 44. Uploaded 04/07/17.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

[Creature speech]

*Communications*

 **:Demonic Speech:**

Disclaimer: See heading to chapter 1.

* * *

CHAPTER 44: MEETING CROCODILE

The group slowly began its journey towards Crocodile's base of operations in Rainbase: The City of Dreams. Vivi explained that it was North of Yuba and would take a full day to reach there. As they all drove, they all were talking about various things.

"Not resting Chopper?" Sanji asked.

"Nope. I'm toughing it out today!" He said, causing a few of them to smirk.

"Hey, Luffy?" Vivi said. Luffy looked back at her. "Thank you. I never could've made this decision without your help."

"Then feed me." Luffy said with a grin. Vivi looked confused before he went on. "Once I kick Crocodile's ass, feed me until I explode!" Vivi just smiled before agreeing as they all drove on.

* * *

The Rebel Army

The rebel army was preparing for a final assault on Alubarna to finally end this war and to free their country from its current King, despite not having enough weaponry.

'Soon,' thought the rebel leader Kohza. 'Cobra's head will fall and this country will finally be able to rebuild.'

* * *

In Alubarna

"I forbid it!" Cobra shouted. Cobra Nefertari, King of Alabasta, was denying his two head soldiers to attack for various reasons. Two were that the country is it's people and that attacking without knowing the enemy is pointless. Both Pell and Chaka were now discussing what to do about their soldiers unrest before a random soldier shouted that Carue had returned. Soon, Carue was drinking his fill of water as Chaka, Pell, and Cobra were discussing the letter that Carue had delivered. Soon, they found out that Vivi was okay, that Igaram's whereabouts were unknown, and about the friends she was traveling with. But what shocked them the most was the name of the man that was behind the tragedy that has befallen Alabasta and its people: Crocodile.

* * *

In Rainbase

Luffy and his friends were now, thanks to Luffy and Usopp, being chased around Rainbase by the marines. It didn't take very long for the noise to attract the attention of Baroque Works before they too started chasing them. Everyone broke apart and were now running around various streets of the city and defeating marines and Baroque Works Millions before most of them ran for Rain Dinners, a casino owned by Crocodile.

* * *

Inside Rain Dinners

The doors to Rain Dinners burst open and slammed against the wall startling the people in side.

"ALRIGHT CROCODILE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Luffy shouted from inside the Casino. Everyone stared before going back to their gambling.

"He's not gonna come out just because you're yelling for him!" Nami said as she and Usopp punched the back of his head. Luffy, Usopp, Nami, Zoro, Nojiko, Johnny, Yosaku, and Elizabeth were inside before they heard someone shouting behind them.

"You won't get away!" Bellowed Smoker.

"RUN!" Nojiko shouted as they all started running, flinging security guards around the room before they saw some people offering them a welcome to the VIP Room.

"VIP? Let's go that way!" Luffy shouted.

"Follow Big Bro!" Johnny and Yosaku shouted as they all ran inside the long hall with Smoker on their tail.

"VIP? What connection does Straw Hat have with Crocodile?" Smoker asked himself. "Doesn't matter. I'll see them all hanged!"

"It splits off down there!" Nojiko called.

"Left is VIP. Right is Pirate!" Usopp shouted.

"Which one should we take?" Nami yelled.

"Pirate of course!" Luffy shouted as they all went right.

"Straw Hat!" Smoker yelled as he chased after them, only to find themselves at a dead end.

"Now what?" Elizabeth asked before the floor below them opened up and they all dropped.

"Going doooowwwwwwn!" Usopp shouted in panic as they all fell.

"How'd we fall for this?!" Zoro asked in annoyance.

"We followed Luffy. How else?" Nojiko said in a calm voice as the rest just screamed while Luffy laughed.

Under Rain Dinners

Everyone was now in a cage under Rain Dinners, staring out in the room since they had no place to go.

"Where are we?" Yosaku asked.

"A cage." Zoro said in a bored tone as he leaned up against the bars.

"Why do I feel so weak?" Elizabeth asked as she had her hand touching one of the bars.

Before they could answer, Luffy blocked Smoker's jutte.

"Ahhhhh. Stupid weapon." Luffy muttered with his tongue hanging out acting weak.

"You can't be that weak Luffy." Nojiko said. "What's going on?"

"The end of my jutte is made of Sea-Prism Stone." Smoker explained. "It's a strange mineral found in a certain area of the sea. Not much is known about it, but it emits the same energy like being thrown into the ocean. It drains the strength of Devil Fruit powers, which is why all Marine prisons are made of them."

"So this cage is made of the same stuff?" Johnny asked.

"Exactly. Which is why I haven't escaped." Smoker said. "If I could, I would. Right after I made sure you lot never reached the seas again!" Zoro flicked a blade out at Smoker's threat before Nojiko stepped between them.

"We have more important matters here!" She said.

"Besides, he a Smoke Man." Nami said. "You can't fight him!"

"She's right!" Came a voice. "Relax everyone." All of them turned and looked to see the one causing all their troubles sitting in a chair and smiling at them.

"Crocodile!" Smoker growled.

"T-t-t-that's him!" Usopp stuttered as he, Johnny, Yosaku, and Nami stared in horror.

"So he's a Warlord huh?" Zoro asked.

"Crocodile!" Elizabeth mumbled as she stared in horror, seeing Mr. 0 for the first time.

"CROCODILE!" Luffy shouted. "Let me out of here so I can kick your ass!"

"Every bit of scum that I knew you were." Smoker growled.

"Ah. Captain Smoker." Crocodile said as he stood up and looked at them all. "Every bit the Wild Dog I heard you were. Unlike your superiors who believe in me, you never trusted me. Looks like you're right." He said as he walked over towards them a little. "I'll have to give a report to the Marines about how you died in a struggle against Straw Hat Luffy here. I haven't a clue as to why you're in this country, but it must be of your own accord. The World Government would never send you here. They have every belief in me as a Warlord." He then eyed Luffy and his crew before his gaze stopped at Elizabeth. "Well, this is a surprise Miss Goldenweek." He said, making her flinch. "I had heard that the Mr. 5 pair had defected, but it looks like you've joined them as well. Guess that means you'll have to die too for your betrayal."

"You ain't hurting any of my friends ya Sand Croc!" Luffy yelled.

"Stop it Luffy! You'll piss him off!" Usopp begged.

"Straw Hat Luffy." Crocodile said, never losing his smile. "Congratulations on getting this far. I promise your demise will be done cleanly and efficiently, once our guest of honor arrives."

"Guest of honor?" Nami asked.

"My partner has gone to retrieve her at this very moment." He said.

-With Vivi, Gin, Anna, Arlong, Jones, and Chris-

"S...shit!" Said a Baroque Works billions man before he collapsed. Vivi, Gin, Anna, Arlong, Jones, and Chris had met up and were surrounded by Baroque Works before taking them all out and were now standing amongst a pile of bodies littered about. The six of them were roughed up but okay as they made sure no one else was around before relaxing.

"Thanks for your help." Vivi said.

"Don't worry about it." Gin said. "Now, let's meet up with the rest of our friends." Before they could start searching however, something flew in from the sky and landed before them all. Everyone saw what looked like a man sized bird appear before them before changing into a man.

"Step away from Princess Vivi!" He said as he went for his sword.

"If you're looking for a fight-" Gin started before Vivi interrupted.

"PELL!" She screamed in joy before she ran over and hugged her friend. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"It is good to see you unharmed Princess." Pell said.

"Who is this guy?" Arlong asked.

"Pell the Falcon!" Anna said.

"Pell, these are my friends." Vivi explained.

"I see." He said with a smile before looking at Vivi. "Your father and I recieved your letter."

"Then Carue made it to Alubarna safely?" She asked.

"Indeed. We now know the enemy behind all the misfortunes of Alabasta." He said.

"Hate to interrupt, but I need the Princess to come with me." Came a voice. Everyone looked to see Robin smiling at them all. Chris and Anna turned a little blue while the rest of them glared at her.

"Miss All Sunday!" Vivi said with a scowl.

"An enemy, I assume?" Pell said as he drew his blade.

"That's correct." Robin said with a smile. "Now, do yourselves a favor and release Vivi into my custody."

"I WILL NOT COMPLY WITH SUCH RIDICULOUS DEMANDS!" Pell shouted as he charged at her.

"WAIT! STOP!" Chris shouted, but it was too late.

"Seis Fleur!" Robin said as six arms sprouted from Pell's body and held him in place. Everyone just watched as she calmly walked over towards him. "Speed. Power. All of that...is useless against me. CLUTCH!" She said as a snapping sound came before Pell fell to the ground in defeat.

"PELL!" Screamed Vivi as she watched her friend be defeated in no time at all.

"Now then, how about we join your friends and the Boss?" Robin asked.

-Back in the cage-

"Sanji impression!" Luffy said as he acted like he was smoking. "Who ate all the meat?" He asked in a perfect imitation of Sanji's voice. Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku started cracking up before Nami cracked their skulls.

"ENOUGH!" She screamed before they started bickering. "AND YOU! WAKE UP!" She yelled before hitting a sleeping Zoro.

"Morning already?" He asked with a lump on his head.

"It's the afternoon!" Nami yelled.

"Leave it alone Nami." Nojiko said. "We can't do anything now, so just try to relax."

"How can you be so calm?" She asked.

"Someone's in high spirits." Said Crocodile as he enjoyed his meal.

"Just you wait." She said as she stood there with her hands on her hips. "The moment we're out of this cage, this guy here's gonna kick your ass!"

"YEAH! NOW OPEN THE CAGE ALready!" Luffy said as he grabbed the cage and slid down in weakness.

"Your crew seems to have a lot of faith in you." He said. "Trust. Such a useless feeling."

"What'd you say?!" Nami snarled.

"Quit it. Don't make him mad!" Usopp said. Crocodile just seemed to smile as his name was called from the stairs. Everyone looked to see Vivi and Robin on the stairs.

"VIVI!" Shouted most of the crew from inside the cage.

"Ah! Welcome Princess Vivi of Alabasta. I mean, Miss Wednesday." Crocodile said mockingly. "Excellent work avoiding our assassins."

"I'd do anything and go anywhere to stop you, Mr. 0!" She said before running towards him with her weapons drawn. "IF NOT FOR YOU, ALABASTA WOULD BE AT PEACE!" She roared as she attacked Crocodile, cutting his head off. All of the ones in the cage stared at Crocodile's headless body.

"Useless." Smoker said as Crocodile's body turned to sand before reforming behind Vivi. Crocodile's hand covered Vivi's mouth as he spoke.

"Feel better?" He asked. "As a native of this country, you should know that I possess the power of the Sand Sand Fruit." He said as his head reappeared. "Shall I turn you into a mummy?" He asked.

"GET YOUR SANDY HANDS OFF OF HER!" Luffy shouted. Crocodile only smirked at them before forcing Vivi into a chair as he finished his meal.

"Comfortable?" He asked. "You're just in time for the party. Right, Miss All-Sunday?" He said.

"Party?" Nami asked as Robin pulled out a pocket watch and looked at the time.

"It's noon. Operation: Utopia has begun." She said. Crocodile started to laugh like the madman he was before Johnny asked what that was.

"Simple." Crocodile said. "It's the end for the Kingdom of Alabasta. I'm going to wipe it off the map and plunge it's citizen's into eternal despair. Let Operation Utopia begin!" He said before laughing again before Vivi demanded to know what he was planning.

"If you plan on killing my father, you'll be dead before you can reach him!" She shouted.

"I have no interest in killing him." He said. "Rather, I plan to have him experience something far worse than death."

"What could be worse than death?"Usopp asked.

"You don't wanna know." Luffy mumbled as Crocodile just grinned before telling her everything. As he did, his agents were going around in Alabasta, carrying out their final orders. To kidnap the king, have Mr. 2 disguise as him and attack the citizens of Nanohana, and spur the rebellion into a final assault. Everyone in the cage were now glaring at Crocodile in anger/horror as he began to laugh again.

"Well, what do you think?" He asked. "The operation you once helped with has now reached fruition. Can you hear it Princess? The howls of the kingdom's people screaming the same thing? Protect Albasta...Protect Alabasta...Protect Alabasta."

"STOP IIIIITTTTTTTT!" Vivi screamed. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL?!"

"Heartbreaking, isn't it?" He asked with a grin. "Their love for their kingdom will be what destroys it."

"Asshole!" Nojiko muttered under her breath as Vivi tipped her chair over and was now trying to crawl away.

"Where are you running off to?" Crocodile asked.

"To stop you!" She said as she glared at him. "If I can reach Alubarna east of here...before the rebel army, I can stop them. There's still a chance!" Crocodile chuckled at her before she went on. "I won't give up! I'M GOING TO STOP YOU!"

"Hmm. It just so happens that we're heading to Alubarna as well." Crocodile said. "You can come if you wish, or you can stay here and save them." He grinned as he held up a small key. Vivi began to struggle against her ropes as Crocodile dropped the key. She had broken free and reached for it, only for Crocodile to activate the trap door and let it fall into a Banana Gator den. "Both armies will start killing each other soon. At your best speed, you may not make it in time. If you wish to stop the rebellion, then you must leave immediately, Miss Wednesday. Or, will you stay and save them instead? Sorry, but I accidentally dropped the key to the lower chamber. Into the Banana Gator den." Vivi stared down in horror as the group in the cage began to stare at the multiple banana gators swimming around before Vivi gasped in horror.

"What happened?" Nami asked.

"One of them just swallowed the key!" She said. That just caused a few of them to start freaking out inside the cage while Crocodile watched in amusement.

"Apologies. I seem to have mishandled the key." He said. "Oh well. No telling which one of them swallowed it." He said as he began walking towards the door.

"If only I could get out of here, I'd deal with those oversized handbags myself." Zoro stated.

"It's time we were off." Crocodile said as a door opened with a snap of his fingers. All of them looked at him as he explained that this room would fill with water from the lake and they would all drown in one hour. "A million innocent people, or a handful of pirates with no future? Which will you save, Miss Wednesday?" They all glared at him as he stated that this country was full of idiots that made his job easy before mentioning Toto in Yuba, and how he would try and keep a dead oasis alive no matter what happened. "Tell me Straw Hat Luffy. Do you think sandstorms hitting the same spot over and over is natural?"

"What do you mean?" Vivi asked as Luffy glared at him, feeling rage all over again as Crocodile turned his hand into a small sandstorm.

"So...he's the reason for all the dried up cities?" Nojiko asked as Vivi glared at him with nothing but pure hatred across her face.

"I'll kill you!" She growled. Crocodile just kept on walking before the room started flooding with water. Usopp started to freak out while Zoro snapped at him to shut up.

"My country...or my friends?" She whispered as tears filled her eyes. "I know...you have no intention of letting me have either! You'll have me killed before I could even leave the city! Nothing will stop unless you die! You know nothing! About the people, this country's history, nothing!" she said as she stood up to attack, only to drop back to her knees in hopeless defeat and silently cry.

"Don't give up Vivi!" Luffy shouted. "Stand up and fight! Get us out of here!"

"Begging for your life?" Crocodile asked as he stopped walking. "I'm not surprised. Everyone fears death."

"If we die here, WHO'S GONNA KICK HIS ASS?!"Luffy roared. Everyone looked at him before Crocodile smirked at him with a dark look on his face.

"Don't flatter yourself, small fry." He said.

"YOU'RE THE SMALL FRY!" Luffy yelled. Crocodile only answered with a snap of his fingers, opening up another door and letting a banana gator into the room.

"If you're going to save your country, you better leave them and run, Miss Wednesday." Crocodile said. "Don't you wish to stop the rebellion?" Crocodile asked. Vivi stared up at the Banana Gator in horror as it glared down at her.

"It's...huge!" She gasped as she looked ready to fight. Johnny, Yosaku, Usopp, Nami, and Nojiko were now yelling in horror as they saw a line of them swimming towards them to eat them as the one in the room lunged at Vivi, missing her as it broke the stairs like they were nothing.

"VIVI! RUN!" Elizabeth shouted before the gator smashed its tail into her side, sending her across the room.

"VIVI!" Most of them shouted as it closed in on her, ready to eat her whole until it stopped at the sound of a den den mushi going off.

"Incoming call." Robin said as they all looked at her as she answered. "Yes?"

"Hello? Hello? This thing on?" Came a familiar voice.

'Sanji?!' Thought all the Straw Hats.

"I can hear you." Robin answered. "This is the Millions, right?"

"Glad I could get through. I've never used one of these baby den den mushi's before." Sanji's voice said as another told him he was using it correctly.

"What is it? Spit it out already!" Crocodile demanded.

"I've heard that voice before. Thanks for calling Cafe Le Shit. This about a reservation?" Sanji said.

"Cafe Le Shit?" Crocodile asked.

"Glad you remember." Sanji said as Crocodile remembered the conversation at Little Garden.

"All of the Straw Hats except for one should be inside the cage. That must be you." He said.

"It may or may not be." Sanji said.

"Who is this?!" Crocodile demanded.

"Just call me...Mr. Prince."

"PRINCE! HELP US!" Usopp shouted, along with some of the others.

"Sounds like you have some of my crew with you." Sanji said.

"Little pissant! Where are you?" Crocodile said.

"Can't tell you that. You'd kill me." Sanji said. Both of them kept on talking until a gunshot was heard from Sanji's end. "BEGH! *Cough*...Bastard!"

"Hey! This is billions!" Came another voice. "We killed that Mr. Prince bastard!"

"SANJI!" Usopp screamed.

"BROTHER COOK!" Johnny and Yosaku yelled in horror.

"That moron had to get caught!" Zoro said in frustration.

"It's over." Nami said with tears in her eyes. After learning they were outside Rain Dinners, Crocodile smirked before leaving to take care of them, along with Robin. Shortly after, the Banana Gator went after Vivi again, but she managed to dodge and went for the stairs. As she struggled to get onto the stairs, she told them that she'd come back with Mr. Prince to save them, only for Crocodile to pull her back with his powers and knocking her to the floor, saying that if she loved her friends, she can die with them before stating that he'd be back with Mr. Prince's corpse.

"They've always...been there for me." She whispered as she struggled to her feet.

"Come on Big Sis! You can do it!" Yosaku yelled.

"Yeah, get up!" Johnny shouted.

"I'll be there for them...and I won't let them die!" She said as the gator went for her, but recoiled in pain after Vivi slashed its nose. Most of them were now shouting for her to go and cheering her on as the gator went for her again. It missed, but the impact caused the windows to crack, letting even more water in.

"AH CRAAAAAP!" Usopp yelled out dramatically. "The water's pouring in now! We probably have only 20 minutes left!" He then began to shout hysterically before Nojiko punched him.

"Stop shouting already!" She growled, angry that he was making too much noise.

"VIVI!" Nojiko shouted. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get help! I'll be right back! I won't let you all die!" She shouted back.

"Alright! Good luck!" Most of them shouted as she ran up the stairs. She kept on running and hid her face with her robe as she tried to get to the exit.

"Did you hear? The bridge collapsed!" One of the citizens said.

"What?" Vivi whispered to herself. "No! Now I can't get out to get help!"

"It's not to keep you from getting OUT," Said a voice. "It's to keep Baroque Works from getting IN." Vivi turned to see Sanji at a slot machine with a pair of orange tinted shades covering his eyes.

"Sanji!" She said in joy.

"Chopper's outside acting as a decoy. Anna-chan and the others are okay too." He said as he turned to her. "Now, let's go help our friends Princess."

* * *

With Chopper

Chopper was running around in his human form while Crocodile was chasing after him. He had been carrying out Sanji's plan to make it sound like the Millions killed him to lure Crocodile out before Sanji destroyed the bridge while he kept Crocodile busy by running around and shouting out 'I am Mr. Prince'. He got out of Crocodile's sight long enough to shift to his 1/2 and 1/2 form, leaving Crocodile unaware of where he was.

* * *

With Luffy's group

The water kept on rising as some of the Straw Hats were now getting panicky and scared.

"Come and get me, you stupid croc!" Nami shouted.

"Nami! What are you doing?!" Usopp shouted.

"I'm getting that croc to bite down and break this cage!" She said. Most of them liked that idea and started spouting off insults until it bit down on the cage. Unfortunately, the only thing that broke was all of its teeth.

"WHAT IS THIS CAGE MADE OF?!" Usopp yelled.

"Hey. All of you." Smoker said in a calm voice as he sat in the cage.

"HOW ARE YOU CALM? HELP US OUT OR SOMETHING!" Usopp yelled.

"What do you know about Crocodile's plans?" Smoker asked. All of them looked at him as he continued. "That woman with him has been wanted by the World Government for 20 years. Her bounty exceeds 70,000,000."

"70,000,000?!" Usopp shrieked.

"79,000,000 to be exact." Johnny said as he fished out his collection of wanted posters and thumb through them before pulling out Robin's. "This is her, right?" He asked as they all stared at a picture of an 8-year old Robin.

"Nico Robin is her name?" Nojiko asked. "Where'd you get that?"

"We kept all the wanted posters we had and now go around collecting more just in case we run into these guys." Yosaku answered. "It's so we can see if there are any threats on the islands we visit."

"That's her alright." Smoker said.

"What does that have to do with what's happening now?" Yosaku asked.

"With those two working together, this has become much more than a takeover for this country." Said Smoker. "If those two aren't stopped, then this could become a catastrophe that will engulf the world."

"The world?" Nojiko asked in shock.

"AHH! YOU MEAN THE WORLD'S GONNA END?!" Johnny and Yosaku yelled, jumping to conclusions.

"QUIT YELLING!" Nami shouted.

"That doesn't matter." Luffy said. "I'm still gonna kick Crocodile's ass!" He said.

"Alright." Smoker said as he closed his eyes. "Then how do we get out of here?"

"He's right." Elizabeth said as she sat on the bench next to Smoker. "The water keeps pouring in, Vivi and our friends are who-knows-where, and Crocodile's heading to Alubarna to finish his plans."

"If only I were a bit stronger, these bars would be nothing!" Zoro grunted in frustration. He notices Luffy running a finger over the bars. "Luffy? What are you doing?" Everyone turns to Luffy as he pulls his finger back from the bars. He turns and glances at everyone before flicking one of the bars. He takes a few steps back and the bars fall to the ground and everyone stares at Luffy.

"What?" He asks.

"How were you able to do that when that gator couldn't." Nami says.

"Nami you forget I am not affected by sea stone, in fact I can manipulate it and control it to an extent." Smoker's eyes widen.

'W-What? Does that mean that back in Loguetown My jutte didn't affect him?! How?!' Smoker thinks in shock.

"It's quite rude to be so rowdy at the table when you're eating." Came Sanji's voice. Everyone stopped just in time to see the banana gator suddenly going skyward with a huge dent in its stomach. "Anti-Manner KICK COURSE!" He yelled as he sent the gator flying with a kick. The gator landed in the water as he turned to everyone in the cage. "Been waiting long?"

"ALRIGHT MR. PRINCE!" Usopp yelled in relief as Johnny and Yosaku were dancing in a circle.

"BROTHER PRINCE IS HERE TO SAVE US!"

"Nami-San~!, Nojiko~Swan! Do you ladies love me~!" Sanji yelled out as he danced around in love mode like a weird noodle.

"Yes. We love you." They said in a monotone voice.  
Soon more banana gators started entering the room.

"More ill-mannered reptiles huh?" Sanji said as he raised his leg into the air. "You shitty bananas need to learn not to attack a lady."

"Hurry up and kick their asses already!" Usopp shouted.  
They all stared at the gators as none of them could tell the difference, yet didn't care as Sanji sent it flying as a giant white ball flew out of its mouth.

"What is that thing?" Zoro asked.

"Wax...Wax...Ball...CRACK!" Came a withered voice. Everyone was shocked to see a dried up Mr. 3 appear from the ball. "Waduh! It's a miracle! I'm saved!" He said as they all gaped at him.

"It's that Wax man!" Nojiko said.

"Mr. 3!" Luffy shouted.

"What were you doing in the belly of a banana gator, Mr. 3?!" Vivi asked.

"Why are you hiding behind me?" Smoker asked in annoyance as Elizabeth was now sitting behind him.

"N-no reason." She stuttered as Mr. 3 drank enough water to rehydrate himself.

"PAH! I'm revived!" He shouted before grinning and talking to himself. "It'll take more than a banana gator to finish me off! Just before I got swallowed, I used the last of my strength to make a wax ball and protect myself!" He said before noticing something stuck to the wax ball. "What's this? A Key?" He asked as he brought a key to his face. "AHHHH! NOT YOU GUYS AGAIN!" He shouted as his eyes bugged out at the sight of the Straw Hats.

"Alright, let's go! Crocodile will be back any moment!" Sanji said.

"We can get out using the same passageway Crocodile used!" Nami said as they all got out of the cage.

"But that way is filled with Banana Gators!" Vivi exclaimed.

"BRING IT ON! IS THAT ALL YOU BANANAS GOT?!" Luffy yelled as he twirled his scythe and Nodachi and he slammed the butt of his scythe on unconscious gator at the top of the pile of beaten gators as he sheathed his Nodachi and Zoro sheathed his swords.

"That's...not a problem." Nami said.

"WAY TO GO BIG BROS!" Johnny and Yosaku shouted in joyous unison.

"They're starting to scare me, especially my captain." Elizabeth said with a sweatdrop on her head as Vivi turned away to cry in shame.

"I couldn't even stand up to one of those things." She whimpered.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Those two are just a bunch of monsters." Usopp said just as the walls cracked and the whole room flooded with water. Everyone was yelling and screaming as the water engulfed them all.

* * *

With Crocodile-

Crocodile had returned and was now walking back to the room at a brisk pace with Robin at his side.

"I'm getting tired of all this!" He grunted.

"Suppose they found the right banana gator?" Robin said.

"Doesn't matter. Even if they found and beat the right one, I've got the real key right here." He said as he held up a key.

"You're an evil man." She said with a small smile as they entered the room.

"What...is this?!" Crocodile grunted in fury as he stared in a flooded room as the key fell out of his hand. The cage was missing a side, the Straw-Hats were gone, and Mr. 3 was floating with the help of a table with a note on his chest that read 'So long Sand Croc. Mr. Prince'.

* * *

With Luffy's group

Everyone surfaced from the water as they were in the dome of water that Luffy created that kept the water out, but let them breathe and get to the surface safely.

"Why'd you save him? You should've just left him to drown." Sanji said when he spotted Zoro supporting Smoker.

"Shut it cook!" Zoro snapped. "I wanted to leave him there!"

"Ah forget it." Sanji said. "Vivi-chan! Can we still make it?"

"I don't know." She answered as they all began wringing the water out of their clothes before Sanji asked Nami to spray on some perfume.

"Like this?" She asked as she sprayed it on herself, causing Sanji to instantly go into love mode.

"Shut up you dumbass." Zoro said before blocking Smoker's jutte with his sword.

"RORONOA!" Smoker yelled. "Why did you save my life?" He demanded.

"Because," Everyone turned to Luffy, who was adjusting his hat. "I ordered him to. Just because I am a pirate, doesn't meant that I will let someone who is helpless suffer or die." Luffy says fixing Smoker with a look.

"I see. Then you won't mind if I carry out my duties then?" He said.

"Save a Marine and they turn right around to arrest you." Sanji said.

"Not cool Smoker!" Johnny and Yosaku said as Elizabeth and Usopp finally came to. Both glared at each other as the sounds of Marines yelling slowly got louder.

"Go." Smoker said. Everyone looked at him as he continued. "I'm letting you go this one time. That's it. Next time we meet, you're all dead."

"You heard him. Let's go." Nojiko said as Zoro laughed. Everyone but Zoro and Luffy ran as Luffy kept staring at Smoker before grinning.

"You're a good guy Smoker!" Luffy finally said with a laugh. Smoker was taken back by Luffy's words before he went red in the face and growled.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" He roared before bring his jutte down and attacking Luffy.

"He's mad! Let's go!" Luffy said as he ran off. Zoro only smirked as he ran as well. Soon, everyone was running as Luffy ran in front of them all. "ALRIGHT! ON TO ALUBARNA!"

"YEEEEEAAAAAH!"

* * *

As always leave reviews.

ElderH


	45. Chapter 45: Luffy Vs Crocodile

Uploaded 4/22/17. Hey everyone, sorry for the late update. I have been trying to do weekly updates, but I forgot to do that, so to make up for it I made this chapter a little longer. My chapters are generally around 5k words, but this chapter is at 11k.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

[Creature speech]

/Communication-radio/

 **:Demonic speech:**

Disclaimer: See heading to chapter 1.

* * *

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _Lightningblade49: It does change a little bit of how he thinks of Luffy, but not much._**

 ** _To those who leave reviews as Guests, I thank you for your reviews, but I would very much love if you did it with a username so that I acn thank you better when I answer me reviewers._**

* * *

CHAPTER 45: Luffy vs. Crocodile

The Straw Hats were hurriedly running away from smoker and the marines to leave for Alubarna before the marines caught them, but unbeknownst to the Straw Hats, Smoker had called off the hunt and ordered one of his men to call HQ for reinforcements.

"Uh...is that wise sir? What will HQ say?" Smoker turned to his subordinate and leveled him with a glare.

"I don't give a damn what headquarters will say, just get reinforcements here!" Smoker yells.

"Y-Yes sir!" The man says.

* * *

With the Straw Hats

All of them kept arguing how to get to Alubarna, when the two Humvees and two trucks and the tanks stopped along side them.

"Guys!" Vivi shouted happy to see Gin, Arlong, Kuro, Jones, Anna, Merry, Kaya, Chris and the soldiers.

"You guys need a lift?" Gina asks with a smirk. The six Straw Hats get out and everyone sees them all banged up.

"What the hell happened to you all?" Yosaku asks.

"We ran into Miss All-Sunday." Anna said in shame. "We...weren't a match for her.

"That bitch nearly broke my spine!" Gin said now pissed.

"She did that to you six?!" Nojiko and Nami ask at the same time.

"She ate the Hana-Hana Fruit!" Chris said as he nursed the bumps on his head. "She can make any part of her body bloom like flowers on any surface."

"That would explain the bone breaking." Elizabeth says. "But, what's with the giant bumps? That's not her style."

"Blame him!" Chris, Gin, and Arlong shouted as they pointed a finger at Sanji. "He did this to us!"

"Why would you do that!" Chopper shouted hysterically as he Merry and Kaya rushed over to check them more thoroughly.

"When he found out that we let Vivi get away, he kicked us." Arlong grumbled.

"And when he found out that we tried to defend her by taking on Miss All-Sunday, he kicked us again!" Chris said.

"It's your fault for attacking a lady, and for also letting Vivi-swan get taken away!" Sanji said.

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" Most of them shouted at Sanji.

"Wait a minute?! Where's Pell?!" Vivi asked.

"He went after you shortly after you were taken away." Anna said.

"Anyway, we're wasting time talking." Luffy said looking up from a map of Alabasta. "Let's get going!"

"Right!" Everyone said as they started to board the trucks and Humvees. The convoy started and like that they were off for Alubarna. All of them enjoying the ride for a moment, until...

"AAAAHHHH!" Vivi screamed as she found herself being pulled from the back of the lead Humvee by Crocodile's hook. Everyone looked on in horror as the hook was bringing her towards its owner.

"Vivi!"

"Stop the Humvee!" Zoro shouted.

" **REPLACE!"** Luffy shouts as he vanishes in a cloud of black mist. He is replaced by Vivi, who is surprised to be in the seat that Luffy was just occupying. Everyone looked back to see Luffy in Crocodile's hook. "Keep going! Do not stop!" He shouts back.

"Luffy/Lucifer/Admiral!" They all shouted.

"I'LL BE FINE! GO ON AHEAD!" Luffy shouted. "GET VIVI TO ALUBARNA! PROMISE ME!" Everyone was looking at his rapidly retreating figure with mixtures of shock and horror, but one of acceptance.

"Moron!" Zoro said. He turned forward. "You heard him! Don't stop! No matter what!"

"Right!" Some said with tears in their eyes as the convoy continues its way towards Alubarna.

"We got to go back for Luffy!" Vivi yelled.

"We can't leave my brother back there alone with that creep." Luna says.

"Leave him! He'll be fine!" Nami said putting all of her faith in Luffy. "It's Crocodile who isn't gonna walk away from this fight!"

"Yeah! Big bro will show that stupid sand man!" Johnny yelled.

"Like big bro Luffy could lose to that guy!" Yosaku yelled in agreement.

"Vivi," Zoro said getting her attention. "No matter what happens, you need to survive. If the Rebels and the Royal Army clash, Alabasta's done for. So from now on, no matter what happens to Luffy or any of us, you're the only one who can stop this war now. Nothing else matters.

"Moss Head's right for once." Sanji said as he took a drag of his cigarette. "You started this fight against a powerful and corrupt organization...but don't think for a second that you have to fight alone anymore." Vivi's eyes widened at that before shouting at Luffy.

"LUFFY! WE'LL WAIT FOR YOU IN ALUBNARNA!"

"YEEEEAAAAAHHHH!" Luffy yelled back.

"Looks like the princess got away." Robin said with a smile.

"No matter. The agents are in place in Alubarna." Crocodile said as he glared at Luffy, who landed on his feet and was glaring at Crocodile. "Straw Hat, I'd say you've taken this nonsense a little too far."

"Vivi doesn't think that its nonsense." Luffy said as he adjusted his hat. "Unlike most people, Vivi truly cares about others. Deep down, she's an optimist, who believes that nobody in this revolt needs to die."

"No one needs to die?" Crocodile asked in slight amusement with a smirk. "That's the problem with idealists like Princess Vivi. They take a stand without any comprehension of what truly is involved in a real fight. Am I right?"

"Yeah, you're right." Luffy said as his glare intensifies. "Still, it won't change the fact that as long as you're around, Vivi'll fight until she either wins or dies trying. And since neither me or my friends want her to die, I'm gonna kick your ass all over this desert!"

"Fool." Crocodile said with a smirk."Despite what the idealist cry about, there's always one constant truth. On the rough battlefields of life, you either kill or die. Which is why I'll gladly put a bullet through every bleeding heart I meet." Luffy only smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

"Then you're a even bigger fool." He said, causing Crocodile to get angry and bite his cigar in half. Robin chuckled slightly at his comment, causing Crocodile to side-eye her.

"You think this is amusing?" He asked in a dangerous tone. "Maybe you'd like to keep him company on his journey to the afterlife Nico Robin?!"

"Kill me if you wish." She said as she walked away. "And didn't we agree that you'd never call me by that name?"

"Where are you going?"

"To Alubarna. See you there." She said

"I'll never understand what goes through that woman's head." Crocodile said as he reached into his coat, pulled out a tiny hourglass, and threw it at Luffy's feet. Luffy glanced down at it as Crocodile spoke. "I've got three minutes to spare." He said. "After that, I won't waste any more time on you." The wind blew past them as Luffy glared at Crocodile. "Your three minutes are counting down. It's your move kid." He said as he raised his hook.

"Alright." Luffy said as he raised his fist, which took a black mist color to it. Crocodile raised an eyebrow.

"Heh. You hate me so much, you're turning black?" Crocodile said.

" **YAMI PISTOL!** " He cried out as he aimed a punch at Crocodile's gut. Before Crocodile knew what happened, he found himself skidding across the desert dunes before stopping.

'W-What the...' Crocodile thought as he staggered to his feet, before he coughed up some blood. 'He actually hit me?! How?!' He thought as he looked up, but to have wide eyes as Luffy was in front of him and delivering another punch to his gut sending him flying again, before he flew he noticed that Luffy's hand wasn't covered in black mist like the first one but a different shade of black. 'That's...Haki!' He thought as he landed on his back gasping for air. He slowly got to his feet. 'Haki all the way out here near the beginning of the Grand Line.' He thought as he then sent a glare at Luffy. "You're no ordinary rookie!"

"And you are not as unbeatable as everyone claims you to be! That and I am no damn rookie, I am the Reaper of the Revolution." Luffy says with a smirk as Crocodile's eyes widen at this revelation.

'The Reaper of the Revolution! Shit I might be in trouble here...' Crocodile thinks as he wipes the blood away from his mouth. "Don't get cocky brat!" He growled. "You may have Haki and may be the Reaper of the Revolution, but it'll take more than that to defeat me!" He said as he formed a blade of sand out of his hand. "Desert SPADA!" He cried out as he sent a blade of sand out along the ground speeding towards Luffy. Luffy only watched as it got closer and at the last second summoning his Nodachi and deflecting the sand blade creating a deep ravine making a 90º angle. Luffy only smiled as he glared while running at Crocodile. 'Armament AND Observation Haki?!' He thought before dodging Luffy's slash that kicked up dust. "Crescent CUTLASS!" He yelled as he swung his hand at Luffy's leg.

"AAHHHHHHH!" Luffy yelled out from the pain as his leg dried up. Using his Mizu no mi he was able to summon water from the barrel that was hidden in his cloak, that was off to the side, shocking Crocodile.

'Two devil fruits!' "DESERT GIRASOLE!" Crocodile yelled as the area of sand under Luffy suddenly sunk in and started disappearing under him.

"Yikes!" Luffy yelled as he started sinking before breaking into a mad sprint to get out.

"I'm guessing that you are not a fan of quicksand. It makes for a convenient desert burial when you want someone to disappear. The sand is sinking into the underground waterways, which I happen to have the good fortune of being able to detect with my powers." Crocodile said as he wiped more blood from his mouth. "That alone makes me unbeatable in the desert."

"IT'S GONNA TAKE MORE THAN A BUNCH OF SAND TO BEAT ME! Moon Walk!" Luffy yelled before he started jumping up into the air before falling a safe distance away.

"Heh. Well, aren't you full of surprises?" Crocodile said before speeding towards Luffy, ready to impale him with his hook. Luffy bent backwards to avoid it before aiming a kick at Crocodile's ribs, nailing him hard and sending him skyward. Luffy vanished and appeared above crocodile and slammed his foot into his chest sending him rocketing to the ground. Crocodile gasped for air as he slammed into the ground coughing up blood.

"Yeah," Luffy said as he stood back up, raising his fists. "And each one's ready to help me kick your sandy ass!" He said before a sandstorm kicked up around them.

"Shame that you don't have anymore time to try them." Crocodile said as the last grain of sand fell in the hourglass. Luffy glared at him as the sandstorm from Crocodile's hand grew larger as Crocodile closed his eyes as the wind whipped around them all. "The desert wind feels nice. Very dry." He said before glaring at Luffy. "Listen carefully. The prevailing winds always blow from North to South. And if this infantile sandstorm were to catch on to this wind, where do you think it would hit?" He asked. Luffy only glared at him as Crocodile smirked. "It seems you know exactly where it would hit...Yuba."

"Leave Toto alone!" Luffy said in a growl. "He's got nothing to do with our fight!" Crocodile only smiled at him as the sandstorm grew and started blowing south.

"Look. It's started." Crocodile said. "Yuba's fate is already sealed. That sandstorm will gather strength. Soon, even I won't be able to stop it." He said before closing his eyes and smiling. "Yuba is finished."

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP THAT STORM!" Luffy bellowed as a massive wave of Haki burst from inside him, which wiped the smile from Crocodile's face as it was replaced with a look of shock and even more fear.

'He even knows THAT form of haki?!' He thought before he felt a fist connect with his gut, sending him back before Luffy summoned his scythe and sent a black slash at the sandstorm, and to Crocodile's surprise, and horror, the sandstorm split into two and splintered and broke off and vanished. 'H-How did he...?!' Crocodile saw Luffy's back at him and saw an opening. He vanished into sand. Luffy's eyes widened as he feels Crocodile's hook enter his back and exit out of his stomach. "I commend you on your strength." Crocodile said. "But, it seems that it has done nothing to keep you alive. You lose Straw Hat." Crocodile said. Luffy just hung there on Crocodile's hook before his right hand flew up and grabbed Crocodile's hook. "What?!" He cried out before Luffy swung his right foot back and into Crocodile's stomach, causing Crocodile to take a few steps back as Luffy dissolved his stomach into water and pulled himself off of his hook. Luffy stumbled around as he turned to Crocodile, not noticing that he was getting close to the quicksand before sliding down into the center and quickly disappearing. He struggled to stay up, but it was hard to run with a hole in his gut. Crocodile looked down as Luffy struggled in vain. "This is the price you pay for fighting someone else's battle." He said. "If you had rid yourself of the hindrance called friendship, you may have lived a long life." He said with a smirk before disappearing into sand. "Farewell."

"Bastard!" Luffy growled as he vanished in a black mist and appeared a few feet away from the quicksand. He fell onto his back as he gasped for air as he let his wound start to heal. He let Crocodile get to him by threatening Yuba, making him lose his Haki for a split second and letting Crocodile get to him. "I can't believe that I let my damn guard down. What a fucking rookie mistake. Damn it!" He cursed as he just layed there panting.

* * *

With the Straw Hats

Luffy's crew were speeding through the desert towards Alubarna in the trucks and Humvees , hoping to get there in time to stop the war. Usopp was telling Chopper a story, Nami and Nojiko were staying quiet, Zoro was napping, since Nojiko was driving the first Humvee, and as for the rest? They were starting to get frustrated. Soon, most of them were at each others throats before Vivi diffused the situation and calmed everyone down before the kept on going until they learned an awful truth.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE A HUGE RIVER COMING UP!" Usopp roared.

"The Sandoran River is a large river and is pretty deep." Vivi explained.

"Then we have major problem!" Nami said as she pulled out a map of Alabasta and pointed to the Sandoran River. "If we can't cross this river, we'll never make it to Alubarna!"

"And we also have little time to try and think of a way across." Sanji said. "The Sandoran River's in sight." Everyone turned or looked out of the trucks to see that they were indeed approaching the river. Some of them beginning to panic as they saw it getting closer. Some of the soldiers started to chuckle, which drew some of the crews ire.

"Oh? What is so funny?" Arlong asked as he is heard on the radio since they were openly broadcasting to the other vehicles.

"Oh, just watching you guys freak out over nothing." One of the soldiers said. Nami felt her eyebrow twitch at his smug tone.

"Oh? So how are we suppose to cross the river then?" Nami asked in irritation. It was another soldier who answered.

"Did you really think that the Admiral wouldn't have thought of something for this kind of thing?" As he said that confusing the crew, a voice was heard over the radio.

/"Straw Hat convoy do you copy on channel 2?"/ A voice asks. One of the soldiers picks up the mic.

"We copy you on channel 2. Who is this?"

/"We are the landing craft from Norfolk. Admiral told us that you should be passing by here and had us come wait for you guys so that we can take you to the other side. "/

"Alright, what is your name and rank?"

/"I am Warrant Officer Greer and I am in charge of a LCU Mk.9."/

"How many are there with you?"

/"With me? Three. The rest haven't arrived yet."/ The warrant officer says confusing the soldiers and the Straw Hats, as they do not know what is being talked about.

"The rest? What do you mean by that?" The Lieutenant asks as he puts the head set on and turns the broadcast from speaker to headset.

/"Admiral has called in orders for 25 LCU'S to bring tanks, trucks and troops to arrive two miles south of where you will be landing. There will be a battleship, three destroyers, two cruisers and an aircraft carrier to arrive tomorrow at the same spot at 0930."/ The WO1 says surprising Lieutenant Fly.

"Do you know why?" Lt. Fly asks.

/"Yeah. Admiral is planning on attacking the Kingdom of Alabasta."/ WO Greer says shocking Lt. Fly. /"He has had planes being brought to Norfolk and 17 new ships have been arriving since this morning at Alabasta Naval Base."/ WO Greer says shocking Lt. Fly even more.

"What kind of planes?" Lt. Fly chokes out.

/"Bombers, fighters, helicopters. And also some long range missile launchers were installed at both bases."/

"Holy crap! Admiral is serious with this order isn't he?!"

/"Yes he is, course we have known about this for the past four months."/ WO Greer says.

"Alright...we should be getting to your location in about twenty minutes." Lt. Fly says a little shooken at this news.

/"Alright, we will be waiting."/

"We copy." Lt. Fly says as he takes his headset off and and turns the radio from 'HEADSET' to 'OPEN BROADCAST'.

"What was that about sir?" One of the soldiers ask.

"Lewis, you're in for a shock." Lt. Fly says. He turns the radio off, but not to the tanks and tells them all what is going to happen.

"Oh boy, we will get to see some more action." One says as the others laugh. Lt. Fly turns the radio back to 'OPEN BROADCAST'.

"So what was that about?" Nami asked once she heard the soldiers were back on the open radio.

"Nothing to worry about. Just some orders for us for to keep up with protecting you guys or Admiral will have our heads if we don't." Lt. Fly says lying to the Straw Hats.

"Okay." Nami says, but she does not buy it and she could tell through the radio that it was a lie, bust she noticed that everyone was pretty much believing it except for a few.

Twenty minutes later the convoy made it to the river and saw three boats waiting for them. They stop and get out of the trucks and Humvees as a soldier in tan pants and wearing a black shirt walked up.

"Good you are here. Wait...where is the Admiral?" WO Greer asks.

"Princess Vivi was kidnapped by Crocodile, but Admiral was able to swap places with her, so he is off fighting Crocodile right now." Lt. Fly says.

"Alright then, Admiral will be fine. We are here to take you to the other side of the Sandoran River." As WO Greer said that the ramps on the three LCU'S lowered onto the sand making ramps. The two Humvees backed onto one LCU and the two trucks backed onto another and the tanks backed onto the third LCU. The ramps raised and the LCU'S backed away from the shore and started to make their way across the Sandoran River, until they met a Sandoran Catfish.

"THEY'RE VERY RARE AND LOVE HUMAN FLESH!" Vivi shouted out.

"STOP FORGETTING THESE THINGS!" Usopp shrieked before the Catfish was surrounded by explosions as the LCU's had one small deck gun and the tanks also fired at the Catfish. The Catfish landed on its back as they continued.

"Don't worry Princess." Everyone turned to WO Greer. "We were only able to stun it." He said as the LCU's continued. Twenty minutes later they made it to the other side and unloaded the trucks, Humvees and tanks. They were getting ready to continue to Alubarna when they noticed a dust cloud approaching them.

"Look at that!" Anna cried out.

"Is it the enemy?! OH NO! THEY FOUND US ALREADY!" Usopp shrieked as Chopper and Elizabeth started to tremble.

"Wait. I know that sound." Vivi said as the dust cleared and showed Carue and a group of six other ducks following him. "Carue! The Super Sonic Duck Squad!" She said. She explained who they were to the other crewmembers. Everyone boarded the vehicles and Eyelash was again riding in one of the trailers as the Duck Squad ran alongside the vehicles.

* * *

With Luffy

Luffy was still laying on the sand, staring at the darkened sky in anger, both at Crocodile's words and actions, and himself for letting himself get beaten. Soon the sound of crunching sand gains his attention. He turns his head and is surprised to see who it is. Robin only looked down at him as he lay there, covered in blood.

"Why do you fight?" She asked. "You with the name of 'D'."

"D? Honestly I don't know what the D in my name has anything do with." Luffy says slightly surprising Robin.

'He could actually hurt Crocodile without water.' She thought. She had been watching the whole fight from a safe distance, but had missed seeing him use his water powers and was surprised by, who she thinks is a rookie, who had fought toe-to-toe with a warlord. 'And that strange power he released. Why do you fight? What is your intention?' She thought before sighing.

"I've found you!" Came another voice. She looked over as Pell was slowly staggering towards her.

"My my. Up and about already, are we?" She asked with a smile.

"I've studied your powers. This won't end like last time!" He shouted as he got ready to fight her. Robin only smiled as she glanced down at Luffy.

"Careful Pell. Wouldn't want to hurt yourself. Instead of fighting a losing battle, why not help that boy there?" She said as she approached a different kind of banana gator. "He is, after all, the brave knight that returned your country's princess safely back home." Pell only looked down at Luffy in surprise as Robin continued talking as she mounted the gator. "You must be happy to know that she's safe. Still, it's a long way to Alubarna, and anything can happen." And with that, the gator dashed off, leaving nothing but a trail of dust before it was gone. Pell only glared at the direction she went before he fell to his knees. He kept on glaring until he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Luffy standing with some assistance from his scythe and staring in the same direction Robin went.

"I'm going to so kick Crocodile's ass." Luffy growls as he glared while remembering the fight. "He insulted Vivi and the nice old man in Yuba! He is so gonna pay!" He growls.

'Who is this boy?' Pell thought.

* * *

With the rest

Everyone was now heading towards Alubarna, where Baroque Works were lying waiting to stop Vivi and the Straw Hats. The Mr. 1 pair, Mr. 2, and the Mr. 4 pair were all waiting for Vivi to arrive to do away with her, if their boredom and dislike for each other didn't cause them to kill each other first. They kept talking until Mr. 4 spotted the convoy and pointed into the desert.

"Here... They... Come...!" He said in a slow and stretched out voice.

"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" Snapped his partner, Miss Merry Christmas as she pushed him away and was now looking through the binoculars. "WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE?!" She exclaims.

"What the hell are those?" Miss Doublefinger asked as they began arguing about what they are arriving in.

"It matters not how many there are or what they are in." Mr. 1 said in a bored, but serious tone. "All that we have to do is kill Princess Vivi. How hard can that be?"

"Is that so?" Miss Merry Christmas said. "Since Vivi's the only one we're after, how about you tell us WHICH ONE SHE IS?!" She screamed. Everyone looked to see that all the drivers and passengers were all wearing white, full body cloaks with hoods, hiding who they were.

"AHHH! THEY'RE ALL THE SAME!" Mr. 2 shouted in surprise as Mr. 1 scowled. "THAT'S UNFAIR!" Mr. 2 shouted. Soon the convoy split into different directions. One truck and Humvee headed for the West gate, the other truck and Humvee to the South-West gate, and the tank to the South gate, with the Baroque Works teams splitting up as well to chase them. They kept on going until they were deep in the city or in the desert before they jumped out of the vehicles and turned to their pursuers and threw off their cloaks. The Mr. 1 pair chased Zoro, Jones, Arlong, Nojiko. Mr. 2 chased Usopp, Eyelash, Chris, Elizabeth, Johnny, and Yosaku. The Mr. 4 pair chased chopper, Sanji, Gin, Anna, and Merry.

"TOO BAD! WANNA TRY AGAIN?!" All the Straw Hats said with cocky smiles.

"WHAT?!" Shouted most of the Agents as Vivi was silently thanking them before the second tank that consisted of three soldiers, Nami, Kaya, Carue and Vivi came out from behind a wall that was left from some ruins, drove off to stop the Rebel Army, while thinking of her friends and loved ones. The tank stopped behind another convenient wall from some more ruins and Vivi and Carue walked a short distance from it to where they stood between Alubarna and the approaching Rebel Army, waiting for them to arrive to tell them all that it is a lie. Kohza saw her for a split second before a cannonball exploded right in front of her, courtesy of a Baroque Works Billions man posing as a guard, kicking up the sand and rendering Vivi's cries useless as the shouting of the Rebel Army drowned her out. She kept on shouting before realizing that Kohza had passed her and was now leading them all to battle before she was knocked to the ground with the Rebel's nearly trampling her. The final battle in the country of sand, Alabasta, had begun.

* * *

Vivi felt arms under her arms dragging her through the sand.

"Vi...! Viv...!" Her focus was in and out as she heard a distance voice. "Vivi! Vivi!" She heard as her focus returns and she looks up into Kaya's face. "Vivi can you here me?!" Kaya asks.

"Y-Yeah...I can..." Vivi says groggily.

"Thank goodness. We thought that we had lost you." Nami says coming into view.

"What happened?" Vivi asks as she puts a hand to her head but winces as she touches a gash on her head.

"You got hit by one of the Rebel Army's horses and you have a small gash to your head. Let me take care of it." Kaya said as she started to clean and bandage her wound.

"Thanks Kaya." Vivi is helped to her feet by one of the soldiers and she looks at the retreating backs of the Rebel Army.

"Carue! You're hurt!" Vivi yelled as she saw Carue all bandaged and bloody.

"He actually took the worst as he was laying over you protecting you." Nami says as she runs a hand over Carue's head.

"GUYS!" Everyone turned to see Usopp approach on a horse. "Glad I found you!"

Usopp!" They said in a happy voice.

"Come on! We can still stop this!" He said. Everyone nodded except for the three soldiers who immediately got tense and had their hands nearing their guns. Vivi, Nami, and Kaya tried to help Carue up, but stopped at Usopp's next words. "Forget the bird! He's done for!" Usopp kept on talking, not seeing the three deep in thought and not noticing the soldiers.

'That...bird?' The three thought.

" _Dance with us brother duck! You too big sis Vivi! Hahaha!"_ Was the memory of Usopp, Johnny, Yosaku and Carue dancing on the deck.

The sound of cocking guns is heard as two of the soldiers point guns and the third points the mounted machine gun that is on the tank at him.

"Prove to us that you are Usopp!" The two soldiers demand.

"You're doubting me?" He asked with a laugh before showing them the white bandage on his left arm. "See?" Vivi's, Nami's and Kaya's eyes widen, where as the soldiers eyes narrow.

'NO!' The three girls thought.

* * *

Inside Alubarna

"Hey! Wake up! What happened to you guys?!" Sanji asked as he looked at Usopp, Eyelash, Johnny, Yosaku, Chris and Elizabeth. Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku layed on the ground beaten black and blue. Chris groaned as he limped over while carrying Elizabeth in his arms.

"Well the plan to lure one of them away was a success." Chris spat out some blood.

"Then Mr. 2 whipped us in five seconds." Usopp said.

"Are you guys serious?!" Sanji asked with a tick mark on his head.

"Yeah for those three. They didn't really stand a chance. Elizabeth lasted 15 and I lasted almost a minute." Chris said as he layed Elizabeth down in the shade of a building.

"Mr. 2 got away didn't he?!" Sanji asked.

"Yeah." Johnny and Yosaku said in shame.

"I guess I still couldn't take him on." Chris grumbled as he started to take care of Elizabeth as Sanji glared off in the distance.

"Alright you guys! Find Vivi and help stop the rebellion!" Sanji said before taking off.

"Right!" Usopp, Johnny and Yosaku said now pissed and then separated and going to help however they can as Chris went to search either for Chopper or Merry.

'Hang on Elizabeth.' He thinks as he takes off running.

* * *

With Vivi

Vivi, Nami, and Kaya stared at Usopp in horror as the fighting continued behind them.

"Take that bandage off." One of the soldiers growls. "Because you are not Usopp!" He said. Usopp only responded with a dark grin before touching his left cheek, revealing himself to be Mr.2.

"I must ask, how did you see through my perfect imitation?" He asked with a grin. "I even had a bandage on my left arm, so how?" He asked before throwing off his robe, revealing his usual attire. "Well it doesn't really matter, does it? Since you're about to die!" He said before dodging a punch and bullets from the three soldiers. Two of the soldiers dropped their guns and charged at him with one of them drawing a sword that was on his hip.

'Oh, she is well protected. I thought that these three were weak, but they can hold their own against me.' Mr. 2 thought as he blocked and dodged punches, slashes and bullets

A cannonball goes off between him and the two and creates a big cloud of dust. He waits for the dust to clear and once it does his eyes widen in surprise to see the tank with the three soldiers, Vivi, Nami, Kaya and a battered Carue speeding off for the city. "WHAT?!" He exclaims as he runs after them.

The tank starts driving up the walkway leading up to the city with Mr. 2 behind. The tank jumps the last couple of steps, but ends up running into a building, thus making it stuck.

"YOU'RE MINE!" Mr. 2 cried out as he prepared to kill them all, only for someone to appear out of nowhere and kick him away.

"SANJI!" The three cried in joy as he straightened his tie.

"You guys get out of here! I'll be fighting this freak!" He said.

"You got it!" One of the soldiers yelled sporting a bloody nose. The tank dislodged itself and drove off and turning down one of the streets and getting away.

"WHAT?! VIVI'S GETTING AWAY! Don't joke arooooound! If you 're going to interfere, then I'll kill you as well!" Mr. 2 said as he kicked at Sanji, who had dropped his glasses and blocked with a kick of his own. "A friend eh? So you're friends with the Straw Hats then?" Mr. 2 asked. "Then you must be Mr. Prince then!"

"My name's Sanji. I'm a first rate cook!" He said.

"Cook eh? Well, I'm a first rate ballerina, and a member of a criminal organization!" Mr. 2 said as he got into a fighting stance.

"The criminal world is no stranger to me." Sanji said as he blew out some smoke. "I'm a cook, AND a pirate."

"Pirate eh?" Mr. 2 said with a grin. "Then this is gonna be fun!"

* * *

Zoro's group

Zoro, Nojiko, Jones, and Arlong were against Mr. 1 and Miss Doublefinger. Zoro was battling against Mr. 1 and Jones and Arlong were up against Miss Doublefinger, and Nojiko? She was hiding behind them a couple of feet for them/ready to help when she could. Mr. 1 and Miss Doublefinger managed to get around the three and towards Nojiko, who had stopped cheering.

"Rule number 1 of assassination: Take out the weak ones first." Mr. 1 said.

"Let us show you how a professional does it." Miss Doublefinger said with a smile, causing Nojiko to laugh before fleeing in fear.

* * *

With Chopper's group

Usopp, Johnny, Yosaku, and Chris carrying an unconscious Elizabeth had arrived to assist Chopper and the others, only to find them all lying on the ground, except for Merry, who was administering to their wounds.

"Guys! What happened? Stay with me!" Usopp screamed as he shook Chopper awake.

"Usopp?" Chopper said groggily as Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku started waking the others.

"Merry!" Chris yells getting Merry's attention. He looks up and his eyes widen. He then scrambles to his feet and runs over to Chris.

"What happened to Elizabeth?" Merry asks as Chris lays her down on the ground.

"We didn't stand a chance against Mr. 2. Elizabeth took a beating, but thankfully not as bad as those three." Chris says as Chopper had came over to help Merry.

"So where did those Baroque guys go?" Johnny asks looking around.

"They're still here." Anna says sitting up.

"What?!" Usopp screeches.

"What's happening?!" Yosaku screamed as the ruins around them began to crumble into the sand.

"They're underground." Gin grumbles.

"Miss Merry Christmas. She ate the Mole-Mole fruit and became a Mole Woman." Anna explained. "She's dangerous in this type of terrain."

"And from what I can tell from her bragging from earlier," Gin said. "Her partner, Mr. 4, is what she called a fourth batter."

"Plus, they have a dog-gun that shoots exploding baseballs." Merry said as he wrapped some bandages around Elizabeth's left arm.

"Could you guys try to make some sense?!" Usopp shouted before an exploding baseball came towards them.

"INCOMING!" Gin shouted before they all jumped out of the way, only for it to come back at them thanks to Mr. 4 popping out of a hole and hitting it back at them. They managed to dodge again before it exploded.

"What was that?!" Johnny yelled. The ones who were there before they got there began to explain about the time-bombs, Mr. 4's unnatural strength, and his 'dog' before Miss Merry Christmas explained that it was a gun that apparently ate the Dachshund model of the Dog-Dog fruit.

"Wait a second! How can a gun eat a Devil Fruit?!" Yosaku asked.

"Yeah! That's gotta be a lie! How can a gun eat anything, including a Devil Fruit?!" Johnny said.

"SHUT UP! IT ATE ONE AND BECAME A GUN-DOG! SO THERE THERE THERE! SO THERE!" Miss Merry Christmas yelled. It's a new technique here on the Grand Line. Not that I'm gonna tell you about it since you're all gonna die!" She said as she began to change. "Welcome to our turf. Molehill number 4!"

"Ahh! She's changing!" Usopp yelled before she changed into her half and half form. "What's that? A penguin?"

"I'M A MOLE, YA MORON!" She yelled before diving into the sand. All three groups of Straw Hats and Baroque Works agents began their fights.

The Mr. 4 pair, along with their gun-dog Lasso, were now launching their attack at Gin, Anna, Johnny, Yosaku, Usopp, and Chopper. Nobody hadn't noticed that Merry was able to sneak away with Elizabeth to safety by taking refuge in the shade of some of the ruins a short distance away.

"You should be safe here Elizabeth. As Merry rested against the wall, he noticed a antenna sticking out of his pack. His eyes widen as he realizes at what it is. He grabs his pack and opens it and pulls the radio out.

* * *

Near the Sandoran River

A Sikorsky UH-60 was currently flying over the gathering of LCU's, and single destroyer when a radio transmission is heard over the radio to the black hawk and the LCU's and single destroyer.

/"Can anyone here me?"/ Comes over the radio.

"This is Captain Travis Hayes of the USS Edson, we copy you." Capt. Hayes says. "Who is this?" He asks.

/"My name is Merry, I am one of the medics that is on the battleship Iowa."/ Merry says, this surprises Capt. Hayes.

"Merry, are you alright? How are the others?"

/"We got separated. We are in a bit of a fix right now. So far there has only been one casualty and she is unconscious. We are facing some tough opponents."/ Merry says.

"Merry, do you know what your position is?" Capt Hayes asks.

/"We are just west of the capitol of Alubarna."/ Merry says.

"Alright we are going to send some soldiers that will spot for you and relay your location to us." Capt. Hayes says snapping his fingers and the crew on the bridge start carrying out the order. "They should get to you in thirty minutes."

/Okay, please hurry."/ Merry says as the radio transmission ends. Two minutes later a M1127 reconnaissance vehicle leaves the small outpost and makes its way towards Merry's group.

* * *

With Chopper's group

Lasso kept shooting out baseballs for Mr. 4 to hit towards the Straw Hats, while Miss Merry Christmas dug up from underground to hold them by their legs to keep them from dodging them.

"Huh?" Chopper said as he looked around in confusion. "Usopp? Where are you?"

"Hey! That long nose punk is gone! Where is he?!" Miss Merry Christmas said as she, Mr. 4, and the other Straw Hats were now looking around for him.

"Did he run away?" Yosaku asked.

"If he did, I'm gonna snap his nose like a twig!" Chris grunted in anger.

"Bravo, Mole Woman!" Echoed a voice from nowhere, causing everyone to jump. "These tunnels of yours are top notch! Just one drawback though. Anyone can use them!" Suddenly a explosion engulfed Mr. 4 as Usopp came flying out of a hole behind Mr. 4, before bringing a giant hammer with a red 5t on it straight onto Mr. 4's head.

"What is that?!" Miss Merry Christmas cried out as Usopp jumped back while Mr. 4 just laid there out cold and smoking. "WHERE'D A SCRAWNY LITTLE PUNK LIKE YOU GET THE STRENGTH TO LIFT 5 TONS LIKE IT'S NOTHING?!" She screamed. Chopper looked amazed, while the others just stood there with disbelieving stares in their eyes.

"Your turn! Feel the wrath of my 5 ton hammer!" Usopp shouted while running towards her, causing her to panic and sink back into the hole. "Where'd you go, you weird little penguin?" He asked.

"I'M A MOLE, NOT A PENGUIN MORON!" She shouted from another hole. Soon a a black ball connected with her head.

"Funny. I thought you were a groundhog!" Gin said once he had brought his tonfa down onto her head.

"OW! YOU BASTARD! HIT ME WHEN I AIN'T LOOKING! NO FAIR!" She cried out as she rubbed the bump on her head.

"News flash, we're pirates, we don't play by rules. That's how we are!" Anna said as she fell out of the sky trying to crush Miss Merry Christmas, causing her to duck into the holes again and popping out at random places, which soon turned into a game of Whack-A-Mole, with Usopp, Gin, Johnny, Yosaku, and Chris. Soon all five were tired and panting.

"Stupid mole!" Chris said as Usopp started ranting about how he was amazing and had beaten all of Baroque Works other comrades by himself, only to fall flat with Mr. 4 waking up and Lasso destroying his 'hammer' with a bomb.

"IT WAS A FAKE?!" Chopper screamed in horror.

"DUH!" Usopp said back. "5 tons?! I can lift 50 pounds at most! It's two frying pans connected to a stick and covered in paper! That's all!"

"You tricked me...with PAPER?!" Miss Merry Christmas said in fury as a murderous red aura surrounded her, making Usopp back away in terror before she dove underground. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!"

"Now you've done it!" Anna said as she floated up. "When she gets like this, she makes you wish for death after she's through with you!"

"Which hole's she gonna pop up from?" Yosaku asked with his sword ready.

"Which hole?!" Came her voice from underground. "HA! This desert is like a swimming pool for me!" She said before jumping up behind Usopp and smashing him into the sand with her hand. "MOLE BANANA! Mr. 4! you and Lasso take out these other guys! I'm gonna personally kill this long nosed freak! SHOW THEM YOUR PUNK-NOCK!" At her words, Lasso opens his mouth, but a whistling is heard.

"What's that noise?" Gin asks looking around as the whistling was getting closer.

BOOOM!

A explosion goes off sending Lasso flying a short distance and Mr. 4 was able to duck into the hole he was in. the smoke and dust clear and everyone sees a massive hole.

"W-What the fuck?!" Anna screams when she sees the 10 foot by 20 foot hole. "Where did that come form?!"

"WHAT DID YOU PUNKS DO?!" Miss Merry Christmas shouts in shock forgetting about Usopp, who used this chance to crawl away.

"We are just as shocked as you!" Some yell back. Soon another whistle is heard.

"INCOMING!" Johnny yells as he runs.

BOOOM!

Another explosion goes off, and this time Mr. 4 is seen flying through the air.

"Mr. 4!" Miss Merry Christmas screams as she sees her partner flying through the air from the explosion. 'What's going on?! Where are these explosions coming from?! These are a lot stronger than the explosions from Lasso!'

* * *

With Merry ten minutes earlier

"Ugh." Elizabeth moans as she comes to and gaining Merry's attention.

"Elizabeth!" He yells as he crawls over to her to check on her.

"Merry...? What happened? Where am I?" She asks as her sight focus's.

"You were injured during your fight with Mr. 2. Chris brought you to me. And right now we are hiding in some old ruins while the others fight Miss Merry Christmas and Mr. 4." Merry says. He helps her sit up and gives her some water to drink.

"Thanks Merry." Elizabeth says with a small smile.

"You're welcome."

/"Merry do you copy?"/ A voice asks coming over the radio. Merry picks up the radio.

"Yeah I hear you. Are you close yet?"

/"Yes, we are on the other side of the dune that is to your left. You should see a black box sticking over the top, do you see it?"/ Merry looks and sees the black box.

"Yes I see it."

/"Alright, a soldier is going to come to you so that he can better radio in your location to the USS Edson."/

"Alright." Merry says.

A minute later a soldier runs up to them.

"Hey Merry, I'm Sergeant Kroger." Sgt. Kroger introduces.

"How are you Sergeant?'"

"Good, I'm here to help you guys. I am going to need your radio." Sgt. Kroger says as he pulls out a compass and a map out of his pack.

"Okay, here you go." Merry says handing it over.

"Thanks." He says as he switches the channel. "USS Edson, this is Sgt. Kroger with the reconnaissance vehicle, we have made contact with the others." Sgt. Kroger says.

/"We copy that Sergeant Kroger. Please tell us the coordinates of the enemy for our artillery."/ COMMO Bandley says.

"Coming right up." Sgt. Kroger says. He looks at his map and his compass. "Alright, first coordinate is 16º13'49.21" N, 13º50'52.91". Elevation 55º." Sgt Kroger says.

/"We copy those coordinates Sergeant Kroger."/ COMMO Bandley says.

* * *

USS Edson

"Mead! Here are the firing coordinates." COMMO Bandley says to the weapons officer as he hands over a slip of paper.

"Thanks James." TAO Alan Mead says. Alan walks over to some of the men under his command. "Alright here are our coordinates for firing." Alan says as he writes the coordinates on a board. The room is a buzz as sailors take their seats and start entering the coordinates. The 5-inch/54 caliber Mark 45 (Mk 45) deck gun rotates and the barrel raises to the proper firing angle.

"Captain in CIC." A crew member says as Captain Hayes walks in. TAO Mead salutes Capt. Hayes.

"As you were. What do you got?" Hayes asks.

"Sir we just got the first firing coordinates." Alan says.

"Proceed, open fire." Hayes says.

"Yes sir." Alan says. He turns around. "Open fire!" Alan orders. The Mk 45 fires sending a projectile towards the coordinates of the two Baroque Works agents.

With the others

Sergeant Kroger watches as the first round hits, but two of the agents were able to dodge the blast except their gun was not so lucky.

"USS Edson, you were off by 100 feet, so the next shot go left by 150 feet." Sgt. Kroger says.

/"We copy Sergeant Kroger, correcting firing angle. Second shot inbound."/

The second shot was dead and true as it hit and sent Mr. 4 flying knocked out or possibly dead.

"Cease attack, we are now good Edson." Sgt. Kroger says through the radio.

/"We copy that. We will be on standby."/ COMMO Bandley says.

"Roger that." Sergeant Kroger says. He then starts to sneak to one of the holes and disapears into the nearest one. He then started to plant bombs in holes around Miss Merry Christmas and quietly placed one directly beneath her. He made his way back to Merry. He stood up. "Hey Mole!" He yelled getting everyone's attention and everyone was surprised to see him. "Don't worry, we have'nt forgotten about you. You will be joining your partner right now." He said. That's when everyone noticed the button in his hand that he pushed, soon a beeping is heard in the nearby holes near Miss Merry Christmas and below her. Her eyes widen in horror just as the bombs go off. She falls from the sky and lands next to Mr. 4 unconscious.

"We...we did it!" Usopp said before collapsing.

"AHHH! USOPP!" Shouted Chopper. "DOCTOR! WE NEED A DOCTOR!"

"That's you." Anna said relieved that the fight is finally over.

* * *

Inside Alubarna

The tank with Vivi, Nami, Kaya, and the three soldiers was making their way towards the North Block, where the palace and a number of guards were. Chaka and guards turned as they heard the noise coming and then have wide eyes as they see this big metal thing come around a corner. It stopped ten feet from them and Vivi, Nami, Kaya and the three soldiers hopped off. Chaka rushes forward as he recognizes one of the people.

"Princess Vivi!" He shouts as he runs up to her and vivi hugs him, happy to see Chaka.

"Chaka!" vivi says with a smile.

"Princess you are safe." Chaka then notice the people with her. "Who are these people?" He asks. Vivi has a large smile as she gestures to the others.

"Chaka, these are my friends." Vivi says. Chaka then bows to them.

"Thakn you for helping and protecting the Princess." Chaka says, the others smile.

"Well it was our captain's orders to protect Vivi." Nami says with a smile.

"Captain? As in you are pirates?" Chaka asks surprised.

"Yep." One of the soldiers says as the three step forward. "Straw Hat pirates at your service." One says as the three salute.

"T-The Straw Hats?!" Chaka exclaims in surprise.

"You got it." Kaya says with a smile adorning her face.

"Chaka, I have a request." Vivi says now becoming serious, which Chake notices.

"What is your request Princess?" Chak asks. Vivi then tells him that she wants the palace destroyed.

"That's insane!" Chaka protested much to the shock of the guards.

"How so?" She said with a determined look. "Do you believe that destroying the palace will destroy this country? no. this country-" She said as thoughts of all the people that she met on the way here. "This country is it's people!" Chaka stood there while the rest of the guards protested. Their words weren't heard as Chaka was remembering what Cobra had told him before, which was exactly what Vivi had told him just now. He closed his eyes before kneeling before her.

"It shall be done."

* * *

Else where in the city

Sanji was fighting against Mr. 2 and his Ballet Kenpo, matching Sanji's kick for kick before both struck each other, sending both fighters into seperate buildings. Both got up before Sanji began a barrage of kicks, each one dodged or blocked by Mr. 2, before they both charged each other again, resulting in both being sent flying into seperate buildings once more.

Two blocks away

On the top floor of a tall building were three pairs of eyes looking down at Sanji and Mr. 2. two pairs were looking through binocluars or a spotting scope and the other pair was looking through the scope on a Remington 700 XCR .308 Tactical Bolt Action Rifle. The crosshairs of the scope were on Mr. 2.

"Jack, why aren't you shooting? You are well within the firing range of that gun, so why don't you shoot Mr. 2 and help Sanji?" Sergeant Cox asks, while looking through his bincoulars.

"Because Sergeant Cox, this is Sanji's fight. My orders are to only intervene if he is in trouble, which he is not. Second. Our orders are to watch and report the fighting between the rebels and the Royal Soldiers. Admiral is planning on attacking Alabasta, but if we don't have men set up in spots then he won't be able to attack efficiently." Lieutenant Jack 'Eagle-eye' Higbee says, never taking his eye away from his scope.

"Knock it off you two." Captain Nick Center says from the table he was at, not looking up from the map of the city. "We have our orders to be the eyes for the attack. Once the four other posts radio in then we report to Admiral since he is back on the Iowa, which is currently anchored in the Sandoran River." Cpt. Center says.

"Yes sir." Sgt. Cash says.

Back with Sanji

"Enough! Time for you to see my true power!" Mr. 2 said. "Care to know a secret? My perfect memory lets me remember all the faces I've seen." He said before covering his face with both hands. "Prepare to witness a montage the likes of which will leave you defenseless in laughter!" He shouted , before slowly changing his face."Be-hold-the-grand-per-for-mance!" He sang out. "COPY COPY! MONTAGE!" He said while laughing, showing off his face with only a longer nose. Both of them stayed quiet for a few minutes before Mr. 2 fell into a depressed slump and looked down at a broken mirror.

"90% of that was your own face." Sanji said before kicking him away. "STOP SCREWING AROUND!"

"HAVE YOU NO BLOOD OR TEARS YOU MONSTER?!" Mr. 2 cried out.

"I've had enough of your tricks." Sanji said.

"Tricks?" Mr. 2 asked as he began to rant about a friend long ago, while Sanji lit a cigarette before Mr. 2 turned into Usopp. "Care to strike me no-" He said before Sanji planted his foot in his face. "That was the face of your friend! You would dare hurt a friend of yours?!"

"Moron. Change into anyone you want, you're still you underneath." Sanji said. "I'm not someone who's fooled by the surface." He said before pointing a thumb at his chest. "People...are HEART!"

"H-Heart?" Mr. 2 asked backing away on the ground. "He's so PURE! I'm so ashamed to have taken on your friend's form." He said. "Even if i were to..." He said before changing into Nami, causing Sanji to go all love mode. "Change into her or any of your friends, it wouldn't have any effect on you at all!" He said before changing back and looking at Sanji, who was staring back with a blank look before Mr. 2 then switched to Nojiko, making Sanji turn back to love mode, then normal. 'Easy.' he thought before changing back and forth between Nami, Nojiko and himself making Sanji go love mode then normal. 'Way too easy. He thought before doing it again, getting the same result. 'So unbelievably easy!'

With the soldiers

The ten soldiers as one facepalmed at what they were watching.

'T-That idiot!' The soldiers think in despair of Sanji's actions.

"Now I know what some of the sailors from the Iowa mean that he has a 'love mode'. I thought they were making it seem like a battle stance, not him fawning over any pretty girl that he sees." Cpt Center says with a sweatdrop.

Back with Sanji

Mr. 2 then switched to Nami. "Silly boy." He said as Nami. Needless to say, Sanji was now on the ass end of an ass kicking as he was unable to attack whenever Mr. 2 changed to Nami or Nojiko. "All talk. That's what you are!" He said as Nojiko, while standing on top of Sanji.

'Asshole. Don't think I'll just lie down and take it!' Sanji thought as he started to get back up. "I'm gonna kick your asss, you ballet basaaaaaah!' He said as Mr. 2 was Nojiko defending himself, making Sanji go all love mode. Mr. 2 began to laugh and dance while Sanji cried. 'I can't do it!' he thought.

"Ahh. So hot!" He said as Nojiko as he began to open his vest. "This desert air is killing me! Maybe i should strip off these stuffy clothes."

"I CAN HELP!" Sanji shouted with his eye shooting out as a heart.

BANG!

Mr. 2 jumps back as a hole is made in his vest and makes him change back.

"WHAT?! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!" He shouts, with a shocked look on his face.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Bullets start hitting the ground in front of Mr. 2 making him jump back further away from Sanji.

'Where are these bullets coming from?! Who ever is shooting is aiming for me, but at the ground in front of me to get me away from this Straw Hat crew member.' Mr. 2 thinks.

Mr. 2 soon found himself dodging a kick from Sanji. Sanji charged again as Mr. 2 smiled. He then peeled the make-up off from from under his eyes before throwing it at Sanji. "MASCARA BOOMERANG!" He called out. Sanji dodged them and jumped above him, ready to kick him before he changed to Nami. "Ah~! Please don't kick me!" He said, making Sanji stop in his attack before he was cut with Mr. 2's mascara, which promptly returned to his face. He then changed back to Nojiko. "It's been fun, but I'm afraid i can't toy with you any longer. We have orders to kill the princess after all! Now, it's time for you to die!" He said before he began to spin at high speeds, not knowing that Sanji had seen through his abilities. "MEMORIES OF A SUMMER'S DAY!" Bon Clay cried out, only to be kicked away by Sanji.

"I've seen through you're ability." Sanji said.

"Have you now?!" Mr. 2 demanded in anger. "And what flaw in my ability do you think you've seen?"

"You can't use your Ballet Kenpo in Nami's or Nojiko's body." Sanji said, making Mr. 2 pause as he continued. "I can't attack you while you're Nami or Nojiko, but the moment you attack, you change back by touching your left cheek with your hand. Right?" Sanji said with a smile before it was wiped off by Bon Clay's laughter.

"What? You say something?" Mr. 2 asked with a bit of sweat on his forehead.

"Yep. I was right." Sanji said.

"FINE!" Mr. 2 shouted as he did some poses. "It's true! I can only use my Ballet Kenpo with my own body that I've sculpted through many a day of training! Still, that matters not! You're close to dying anyway. But since you're alive, watch this!" He said as he took the swan figures off his coat and placed them onto his shoes. "Ballet Kenpo! PRIMA! And just so you know: The one on your left is female, and the one on your right is male!"

"I don't give a shit!" Sanji said with a tick mark on his head. Mr. 2 only laughed before telling him it didn't matter before attacking him, narrowly avoiding the kick before seeing it pierce the wall of a building. 'Oh shit! That thing went through the wall?!' He thought as Mr. 2 laughed and told him it was smart for dodging before bring the swan head back out as he told him that the beak at the end of the swan was metal. 'There aren't any cracks around that hole!'

"By putting all my power into a single point, I can avoid senseless destruction." He said. "One kick is as powerful as a shot from a rifle, though the bullet is larger than normal! Now, hold still while I fill you full of holes!" He shouted as he began to attack. His first two kicks were dodged, but his third kick hit Sanji, sending him flying back.

'Shit! His reach has increased!' Sanji thought as he struggled to stand while Mr. 2 jumped into the air and began to spin.

"MEMORIES OF A WINTER SKY!" He called out as Sanji lit a cigarette.

'His reach has gotten longer, but so has the time it takes for him to get back into an attack stance.' He said as he puffed on his cigarette. "All I have to do is avoid the first kick, then take him down with speed." He said as Mr. 2 launched his attack. He dodged it by jumping straight above him as he readied his attack.

"Haha!" Mr. 2 laughed as he changed into Nami. "Whatcha gonna do now?"

"Hey, you have something on your left cheek." Sanji said.

"Really?" Mr. 2 asked as he touched his left cheek, changing back into himself, allowing Sanji to attack.

"BASSES-COTES!" Sanji yelled as he kicked Mr. 2 away before quickly following up with a kick to his back. "LONGE!" Then another kick to his neck. "TENDRON!" He tried to get another kick in, but couldn't reach when Mr. 2 launched a kick first, with the beak slamming into Sanji's chest, pushing him back. Both were now attacking while doing a strange down on their hands as they exchange a multitude of kicks each before they were both skidding away from each other. After quickly recovering, both were at it once again with more ferocity as they kicked, dodged, and blocked each other's attack until they were both sent flying again. Each fighter was now struggling to get up as they both spat up blood and stood up, despite the fact that both of them felt their bones breaking from just trying to stand. They glared at each other before rushing each other for one final attack.

"VEAU SHOT!"

"BOMBARDIER ARABESQUE!"

Both of them were now standing before Sanji fell to his knees, while Mr. 2 was sent spiralling into a wall before falling down in defeat, with Sanji falling down afterwards. Moments passed before Sanji slowly got up, lit a cigarette, and began to walk away before hearing Bon Clay grunt.

"You still alive?" Sanji asked as he stared down at Mr. 2's bloody form. "All you have to do is change back into Nami to keep me from finishing you."

"Sorry, but I'm done. I can't even move." Bon Clay said. "You've won...finish me...Do it. Baroque Works will either way for my failure." He said as he continued talking before he saw Sanji reach a hand down to him to help him up.

"You fought hard. It was a good fight. Plus, we don't need more words." Sanji said with a smile as he helped Mr. 2 sit up.

'This is what respect between rivals feels like! I'm not gonna cry!' He thought as tears and snot streamed down his face before Sanji brought his foot down on his face and walked off.

"See ya." Sanji said as he kept walking and fixed his suit. "I'll be surprised if I have any ribs left unbroken."

* * *

With Vivi at the Palace

Vivi and Chaka watched as guards were carrying out her orders to cover the palace with explosives with the help of the three soldiers, who happened to have a bunch of explosives with them in a small cargo hold in the tank.

"Are we really gonna destroy the Palace Princess Vivi?" Asked a nervous guard.

"This palace has over 4,000 years of history to it." Vivi said as she looked at it while memories of her childhood went through her mind. "But by destroying it, we can gain the people's attention long enough for me to tell them all about this horrible conspiracy! Now, light your fuses!" She ordered. All the guards were about to do so, only for their torches to be snuffed out by a sudden gust of wind full of sand that flung the guards around. Vivi went to one to ask if they were okay, only for the guard to fall unconscious before hearing Crocodile's laugh.

"I'd advise against destroying this Palace, Miss Wednesday!" He said as he appeared with Cobra under his arm and Nico Robin standing next to him. "After all, this is about to become my home! It's perfect to look down upon all the rats below!" Vivi could only glare up at him along with Chaka, nami, Kaya and the soldiers, who had their fingers fingering their guns.

"Where's Lucifer?!" Nami demanded fearing for what could have happened to Luffy if Crocodile was here.

"What did you do to Luffy?!" Vivi yelled.

"Luffy? Oh, you mean that rookie with the straw hat?" He asked, though his tone said that he knew who she was talking about. "He fought valiantly, but I'm afraid that he's dead!" He said. Vivi and the soldiers looked ready to kill as Crocodile's horrible laughter filled the area around them.

* * *

As always leave reviews. To those who like to flame...don't bother because if I see it is a flame I will immediately delete it. from my message board so that i don't have to see it.

 _ElderH_


	46. Chapter 46: The attack on Alubarna

Alright, here is chapter 46. uploaded 4/29/17.

"Speech"

'Thought'

[Creature speech]

/Communication/

 **:Demonic speech:**

* * *

 _ **Review answers:**_

 _ **The Keeper of Worlds: Yes, it is about to chaotic in this chapter.**_

 _ **Lightningblade49: I think that you might enjoy as to what will happen in this chapter and to try and compare it to the review you made on chapter 23 about a certain place when the Caspian Fleet was introduced and think about that when they meet said fleet. *Cackles evilly***_

* * *

Disclaimer: See heading of chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 46: The attack on Alubarna

"Luffy...dead?!" Vivi said in anger. "I don't believe you!" Vivi growled as Nami tried to keep back tears hoping that Luffy really wasn't dead.

"Believe it or not, it doesn't change the fact that's true." Crocodile said. 'At least I hope that that brat is dead.' Crocodile thinks as he looks down at the group with a grin."Still, i won't deny that he was good enough to be able to hit me, but it was all vain." He said. Vivi just glared at him in anger. The three soldiers were itching to shoot him, they knew their guns could kill him since they use bullets that are made of Sea Prism Stone as Crocodile spoke of Luffy's death as the sound of the soldiers trying to break in were heard at the doors, but stopped when multitude of hands sprouted out of the doors. Crocodile then pinned Cobra to the wall with two spikes sticking into his arms, angering Vivi further and angering Chaka.

"Release the King!" Chaka demanded.

"I think not." Crocodile said in a smug tone. "Since this kingdom will die, it's only fitting that the Royal Family dies with it." He said, before turning to Cobra and stating what he wanted, which was the entire reason he was planning on taking over Alabasta. To obtain the ancient weapon Pluton. With it, he could turn Albasta into an invincible nation that which even the World Governement couldn't oppose. Robin's eyes were shadowed by her hat as she listened as Crocodile went on, dropping the biggest bombshell of them all on them. At 4:30, when the Rebels have finally reached the square and fought with the Royal Army's main force, a bomb designed to take out a 3 mile range would be let off, destroying both armies in one shot.

"Enough!" Chaka yelled as he drew his sword. "I refuse to listen to this any longer!"

* * *

With Johnny and Yosaku

The swordsman duo, along with Eyelash, were running through the city, dodging attacks from both armies as they searched for their friends.

"HEY!" Came a shout as they ran down an alley. All three of them stopped and backtracked for a moment to see Sanji running towards them.

"Brother Cook!" Yelled the two as Sanji joined them.

"You're alive! That means that you won!" Yosaku yelled.

"Of course I won. I'd be dead if I lost." He said. "Anyway, either of you seen Vivi or the ladies?" Sanji asked.

"No." Johnny said.

"What about the rest of our friends?" Yosaku asked.

"Those morons will be fine." Sanji said as he took a drag from his ciggarette.

'Are ladies all he thinks about?' The swordsmen thought.

"Anyway, I'm heading back outside the city." Sanji said. "I left Anna and Elizabeth there with Gin, Chopper, Usopp, Merry, and Chris. Those huge explosions from earlier was around the are they were in. Let's go!"

"Right!" They said ready to follow Sanji.

"There's no need guys." The four turn to see a Huvee and another vehicle pull up with the mentioned people.

"Hey you guys are alright!" Yosaku said.

"Thanks to some help from some of Luffy's men." Chris said.

"So what's the plan now?" Johnny asks. A soldier steps forward.

"I am Sergeant Clay Kroger. The orders from Admiral are to head to the palace. Why? I do not know, only just that is what my orders were to do and to tell you all." Sgt. Kroger says.

"Alright then we will head for the palace." Sanji says. Sanji, Johnny, Yosaku, and Eyelash board the two vehicles and the little convoy makes it's way to the palace.

* * *

Two miles away

Tick...Tick...Tick.

"Well, well what do we have here." A soldier says dropping his gear in shock.

"Private Fury what are you doing?! We need to get set up for the attack, and that equipment is fragile!" Lieutenant Rosh barks.

"S-Sir, we have a problem." Private Fury says as he points at something. Lt. Rosh walks over getting to yell at his subordinate but his eyes widen and his moth goes slack as he stares at the bomb that was in the barrel of a huge cannon.

"What in the Fuck is this thing!" Lt. Rosh shouts. "Well we need to deactivate this thing and fast. The timer is ticking away." Lt. Rosh says calming down.

* * *

Back with Sanji's group

"Why are you crying Brother Usopp?" Johnny asked, noticing the tears in Usopp's eyes.

"That stupid mole woman said...that Luffy was killed by Crocodile!" Usopp said with a sniffle.

"BRO CAPTAIN'S DEAD?!" Both swordsmen yelled.

"You honestly believe that load of crap?" Sanji asked in annoyance.

"No way!" Usopp yelled.

"Yeah! Luffy wouldn't die from that Crocodile jerk!" Chopper yelled. Even Eyelash grunted something in anger at the question.

"Still, you gotta wonder what happened to make her say that." Anna said in thought as to why Miss Merry Christmas would say that.

* * *

Zoro

Zoro was in another part of the city battling against Mr. 1, who's Dice-Dice Fruit powers let him make blades from anywhere on his body while making his body as hard as steel. Both fighters exchanged words before they started fighting, one claiming that the fight would make him stronger, the other claiming to have never been cut since obtaining their powers. Both were at it again as Zoro pushed Mr. 1 back before attacking, only to result in his heavy breathing, while Mr. 1 came out without a scratch.

"Like I said." Mr. 1 said.

"I'm shocked. Not a scratch." Zoro said. "No one's ever stood up after my attacks like that before."

"You've never met me before." Mr. 1 said, repeating what Zoro had said moments, causing Zoro to smirk before Mr. 1 attacked again.

"SPARKLING DAISY!" Mr. 1 cried out as he attacked. Zoro blocked it with his swords while the buildings behind him were sliced in the direction of his fingers. Zoro struggled to keep up his defense before Mr. 1 pushed him through the buildings, letting them topple all over him before leaving him bleeding under the rubble.

'I've trained myself...more than anyone.' He thought. 'I've been in fights that left me on the brink of death, yet I have always risen to the occasion. What am I missing?' He thought as memories of his childhood came back to him when he asked his Sensei about people who can cut steel. He remembered how his Sensei told him that there were swords that couldn't cut a thing, yet at the same time could cut steel. Cutting what they wish to cut with the same sword they use to protect what they wish to protect. Nothing made sense to him as he lifted part of a building and flung it at Mr. 1, who slashed it into pieces before they both clashed again. Zoro kept up his assault, only to find that his attacks did nothing again. "You know, you're starting to piss me off."

"Same here." Mr. 1 said. "Maybe, you'd have a chance if I was a swordsman, but I'm far better than one. Observe." He then sprouted multiple curved blades on his arms before spinning them at high speeds.

"What are you? An excavator?" Zoro asked as he charged him.

"An assassin." Mr. 1 said as he held up his arms to block Zoro's blades, causing sparks to appear.

'Sparks?!' Zoro thought in shock. 'How fast are those blades spinning?! At this rate, my swords are gonna break!' He thought before his swords were pushed aside, leaving him open as both of Mr. 1's blade arms tore across his front. Zoro was sent flying back a bit before finding himself on one knee. He struggled to get up, but wasn't fast enough to evade Mr. 1, who drove his fist into his gut again. Blood was now flying out of Zoro, before Mr. 1 turned his fingers into blades, which he used to send Zoro flying into a stone pillar. Bleeding and without his swords, Zoro was now face down in the dirt as Mr. 1 approached. 'Can't...let him see...my back.' He thought as he struggled to get up. He found himself sitting up against the stone pillar, breathing hard and covered in his own blood.

"What will you fight with now?" Mr. 1 asked. "Your hands?"

"Doesn't matter if I tried to explain it to you." Zoro said as blood escaped from his mouth. "You're not a swordsman, so you'd never understand."

"Not even interested." Mr. 1 said. "SPARK...BREAK!" He called out as he slashed Zoro once more. Blood poured out of Zoro as the pillar behind him, which was also slashed, slowly crumbled on top of him.

'Stones...really hate me today.' Zoro thought as the pillar smashed onto the ground, creating a cloud of dust. Mr. 1 was walking away from the rubble while popping his neck before he stopped walking and turned around. The sight before him caused his eyes to widen and a bead of sweat to appear on his forehead. Zoro, bleeding out of many cuts and wounds, was standing once again.

"Impossible!" Mr. 1 exclaimed in surprise. "I've cut you so many times. How'd you dodge those falling stones?"

'Dodge?' Zoro thought. 'No. I sensed where they wouldn't fall.' He thought as he slightly turned his head to a fallen stone. 'One of my swords...is under that stone there. I can feel it.' He thought as he turned the stone over to reveal his Wado Ichimonji. 'I've experienced this before. All around me goes quiet. So quiet, all I can hear is my heartbeat. Is this what being on the verge of death feels like?' He thought as he remembered the falling stones. 'I could hear them...the voice of the stones. I wonder...trees...soil...' He then eyed Mr. 1, deaf to the words he was shouting at Zoro. 'And ...his steel...they all have a voice.' He thought as he slashed at the leaves of a tree, yet harmed not one of them before slicing a near by stone in two. 'Do I have...what it takes to cut steel? Would this...be different then...when we faced...that fleet of Marines...?' He thought as he pointed his sword at Mr. 1. 'Only one way...to find out!'

"If three swords couldn't stop my attacks, what's one sword gonna be any good for?" Mr. 1 asked.

"...Defeating you." Zoro said as he slowly placed his sword in it's sheath.

"DIE!" Mr. 1 shouted as he charged Zoro.

"One sword style...Lion Strike!"

"ATOMIC SPARK!" Both fighters didn't move as they now faced away from each other before Zoro fully sheathed his sword, leaving Mr. 1 to grunt in pain as blood gushed from his chest.

"I must thank you." Zoro said as Mr. 1 fell to his knees. "Because of you...I'm stronger now." He said falling to his knees.

'He actually did it!' Mr. 1 thought. 'He learned...how to cut steel!' he slowly turned his head to Zoro before asking. "Now that you have cut steel...what's next...diamonds?"

"Maybe...maybe not."

"Heh heh." Mr. 1 laughed as he slowly collapsed. "This fight...is yours."

"Zoro!" Zoro looked up as the Humvees and trucks pulled up in front of him.

"Zoro!" Merry and Chopper yelled at seeing him. The two rush over and start tending to his wounds.

"Congrats Big Bro!" Johnny said with tears running down his face happy to see that Zoro had won and was alive.

"What are you all doing here?" Zoro asked.

"I have been ordered to get you all to the palace on oders from the Admiral." Sgt. Kroger says.

"Luffy said? Did he say why?" Zoro asks as Merry and Chopper help him into one of the Humvees.

"No, he just said for you all to get to the palace as it will soon be the safest place in the city." Sgt Kroger says.

* * *

With Vivi and Nami

Vivi and Nami could only stare in horror as Chaka, along with a group of Alabasta's finest warriors, were now either dead or near death. One of the soldiers was trying not to cry out in pain from the broken leg he was sporting. Kohza had shown up using a shortcut he had used as a kid to demand Cobra's surrender, only to find that all the hatred for the king was due to Crocodile's influence and scheming. The news only continued to get worse as Chaka wheezed out that the palace square was going to be blown to bits by a bomb. Chaka yelled for him to go and warn them before Crocodile slammed his hook down onto him while Kohza ran to warn them, but was tackled to the ground by Vivi.

"Get off! The rebels are about to reach the the palace square! If it's set to blow, we have to warn them!" He yelled.

"Listen to me!" She yelled back. "If you tell them about the bomb, they'll only panic and add more chaos then there already is! And even if you stop the bomb, it won't stop the fighting! Either way, people will still die! No one will be saved!" She said before her face softened. "Understand?"

"Aren't you a smart one?" Crocodile said with a smirk.

"We must do what should've been done from the start, and that's to stop this rebellion! And the only one who can do that is you, Leader!" She said. Kohza stared at her before sitting up, his face full of understanding.

"If you think I'll let you stop my plans," Crocodile said as he reformed from sand behind Vivi, his hook poised to strike. "Then think again!" He said as he struck, only for Chaka to block his attack at the last moment. Chaka held Crocodile off so that Vivi and Kohza could give an order to Alabasta's Royal Army: To wave the White Flag and surrender. Shortly after, the rebels had finally reached the palace square to meet with a sight that had shocked them all.

"They're...waiving the white flag?!" One of the rebels said..

"They're giving up?"

"Wait! Why's Kohza with them?!"

"REBELS!" Kohza yelled. "This war is over! The Royal Army does not wish to fight any longer! Let go of your anger and drop your weapons!" He said. All the rebels were shocked at his words, while Vivi stood up on top of the palace and watched, hoping that this would finally end the fighting.

"Is this...true Kohza?" One of the rebels asked.

"Yes." Kohza said. "This battle is-" He said before four gunshots rang out, each one striking Kohza in the back and causing him to fall. Everyone was left in shock and horror, all but the Billions agent dressed as a Royal Guard, holding a smoking gun.

"KOHZA!" Vivi screamed.

"They shot Kohza!"

"Those bastards!" The rebels yelled. Kohza tried to tell them not to fight, before Billions agents from both armies began to fire at the other army, which caused both armies to attack each other. Vivi could only watch in horror as she noticed the mark of Baroque Works on one of the soldiers before everyone started fighting. She creamed for them to stop, but nothing could be heard over the roar of gunshots and fighting.

"Shoot this bastard!" One of the soldiers from the tank orders. The Billion agent didn't get a chance to look at the three as he was filled with holes from a 12 Gauge shot gun, a 1911 .ACP 45 pistol, and a belt fed .50 caliber tank mounted machine gun. The man's upper half slid off from the lower half of his body as being so close to the tank the bullets from the .50 caliber had cut him in half from how fast the bullets came at him.

"You've fought well Princess, but it's time to give up." Robin said ignoring the sight she just saw that actually put fear in her to see that a gun was able to cut a man in half.

"Vivi! RUN!" Yelled Cobra as Chaka passed out. "You have to get away from him!"

"No!" She said as she glared at Crocodile. "There's still time. If I can stop the bomb from detonating I can save them!" She said before Crocodile grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air.

"What's this about a bomb?" A voice asks. Everyone turns to see some more soldiers, but more importantly the rest of the Straw Hats.

"Guys!" Nami says happy to see her friends. Crocodile releases Vivi and turns to the soldier that spoke.

"What did you say?"

"I asked: What's this about a bomb?" Sgt. Kroger asks.

"There is a bomb that is going to go off and destroy a mile of the city." Nami says. Sgt. Kroger has no reaction but the rest of the Straw Hats start to freak out.

"Would this bomb happen to be in the clock tower?" Sgt. Kroger asks. The Straw Hats quiet as Crocodile's eyes widen.

"How did you find it?" He asks.

"Oh, we happen to find it by accident. Some soldiers were setting up a radio and came across it. They deactivated the timer and deactivated and destroyed the exploding device that would have made the bomb go off." Sgt. Kroger says shrugging his shoulder as if he was talking about the weather. Crocodile's eyes become shadowed and veins start to appear on his forehead.

"You interfering bastards! You will pay!" He roars as he turns half into sand and flies at the Sergeant. He is about halfway to him when he cries out in pain as the soldiers and Sergeant start shooting at him. His eyes widen in shock as he recognizes the pain to be from bullets made of Sea Prism. He drops to ground with bullet wounds covering his body, but which are not life threatening, for now.

"Sea Prism stone makes excellent bullets against those who use Devil Fruits such as yourself Crocodile." Sgt. Kroger says with a smirk.

"Why are you guys here?" Vivi asks happy to see her friends.

"According to the Sergeant here, the palace is the safest place. He hasn't told us why though." Sanji said as he takes a drag on his cigarette.

"I told you, it was the orders from the Admiral you perverted cook!" Sgt. Kroger says with a growl.

"Ha! I am not the only one who thinks that!" Zoro says with a smile, happy that someone is just as vocal about Sanji being a perv than the others.

"Lucifer told you guys to come here? Why?" Nami asks, hoping to see Luffy soon.

"Yeah, as to why he didn't say. He just said once everyone was here he would say." Sgt Kroger says with a shrug.

"So Luffy is alive!" Yosaku yelled out happy.

"Of course you idiot!" One of the soldiers says.

"Hey what is that?" A Royal Guard asked pointing to something in the distance. Everyone looks in the direction that the guard is pointing to and sees a metal tube flying at them.

"Missile! Incoming!" Sgt. Kroger yells. The soldiers from the Iowa scatter to take cover and the other soon follow, after seeing something similar on Cocoyashi Island.

The missile lands between both armies shocking both sides and they stop fighting and jump back in fear of the metal tube. After a couple of minutes, the soldiers look over the wall and at the missile.

"Damn you Admiral!" Sgt. Kroger curses.

"What? Wasn't it suppose to explode?" Elizabeth asks.

"Normally yes, but that is a communication Missile that projects an image of who ever launched it." Sgt. Kroger says. As soon as those words left his mouth, the missile broke apart by splitting in half. The top part rose about 100 feet into the air and an image of a person appeared glaring down at the two armies, who flinched at seeing the face glaring at them.

Crocodile's eyes widen in shock, and fear.

"I-Impossible! I killed you!" Crocodile shouts. Luffy 'turns' and glares at Crocodile, making the man flinch.

"You thought that you could kill me? Have you forgotten that I am the Reaper of the Revolution!" Luffy roars. The two armies pale in fear as the third most wanted person in the world was in front of them. Some on both sides even wet and shit their pants in fear.

"Admiral!" Sgt. Kroger calls getting Luffy's attention.

"Yes Sergeant?"

"Sir, why did you tell me to tell the others to come here to the palace and that it would be the safest place?" Sgt. Kroger asks.

"The reason I said it is the safest is because it is higher up than the rest of the city and why I wanted everyone at the palace?" He asks and everyone nods. Luffy 'turns' to Vivi and the image takes on a sad and regretful look. "Vivi," Vivi looks up at him curious as well as the others as to why he is calling out to her. "I hope that you can forgive me. This was my plan from before we met when you were trying to attack Laboon." Confused as well as the others Vivi stands to ask.

"What do you mean Luffy? What do you mean your plan from the beginning?" Luffy 'straightens' and clears his throat.

"This is Admiral Monkey D. Luffy. Admiral of the Caspian Fleet. To all ships and troops within the sound of my voice. Your target for attack is the capital of Albasta: Alubarna. Commence Attack!" Luffy says. Vivi's and the others eyes widen in shock and horror as the distant sound of cannons go off.

* * *

Sandoran River, Alubarna attack force

Luffy is standing on the bridge of the Iowa while looking at a camera that was recording him and transmitting to the missile in the square.

"This is Admiral Monkey D. Luffy. Admiral of the Caspian Fleet. To all ships and troops within the sound of my voice. Your target for attack is the capital of Albasta: Alubarna. Commence Attack!" Luffy orders. Some sailors salute and start relaying his orders. The three nine six-inch deck guns turn to broadside on the port side of the ship. The nine barrels rise to their proper firing angle and a second later fire in a bright and loud explosion.

The three five-inch MK 42 guns on the USS Edson, USS Turner Joy, USS Barry turn to starboard and fire and start launching missiles. The cruisers the USS Des Moines, and USS Salem have their nine 8-inch guns to starboard and fire. The twelve 14-inch guns on the USS California turned to port and fired a broadside as well. The USS Intrepid started to launch her fighters. The first to go up were two squadrons of Grumman F6F Hellcat fighter planes. One squadron was carrying 4 500lb bombs and the other squadron carried 2 1,000lb bombs. The next two squadrons that take off are two squadrons of the Vought F4U "Corsair". One squadron had air-to-surface rockets and the second squadron carried a range of different bombs. Three Bell UH-1 Iroquois took off and is soon followed by three Sikorsky Uh-60 Black Hawk helicopters. One of the Black Hawks has a big red cross on the side signaling that it is not a fighting type craft, but is solely used for medic extraction for injured. The three Bell's and the other two Black Hawks are armed helicopters and make their way towards Alubarna.

* * *

Palace of Alabasta

Ten seconds later loud whistling is heard coming from the direction of the Sandoran River.

"Incoming!" Sgt. Kroger says as him and the soldiers take cover as Multiple explosions rock the city. The missile that has Luffy's image cancels his transmission and explodes sending men from both armies flying.

For the next three hours is what those in the capital would call the end of the world as it felt like that with all the explosions and noise that went on for the three hour nonstop bombardment on Alubarna from Two Battleships, three destroyers, two cruisers, and planes that would fly over at high altitudes and drop bombs. And Men being shot at from the helicopters that were flying overhead. On the edges of the city, tanks were firing at the city. There were 2 MLRS MISSILE LAUNCHERS launching missiles onto the city, there also was 10 M115 8-Inch Howitzer M1, 2 M1919 16-Inch Naval Coastal guns. Finally after a long horrific three hours the bombing came to an end. Everyone slowly got to their feet and looked out at the city. Their eyes widen in shock and horror as they look out at the destruction that the capital of Alabasta had fallen to.

"O-One man controls this much power?" Cobra asks in horror, not liking that one man had completely destroyed a city like it was nothing, except for leaving the palace completely untouched. Some start to cough as the smoke from burning buildings fills the air as well as the smell of burning flesh.

Soon gun shots are heard coming from the edges of the city. Everyone sees that more soldiers that were wearing the same attire as the soldiers from the Iowa running around in the city and shooting the Rebels and Royal Army, if they tried shooting them. Some on both sides would drop their guns and surrender, but some were too stubborn to surrender, mainly the billions agents from both armies.

Soon a pillar of purple and black light appears kicking up wind and debris. When the light disappears everyone sees Luffy standing there with his cloak billowing in the wind and with his shoulders sagging as if he was not 20, but more looking like a man of 90 and a sad regretful face as he looks down at the ground. There is a moment of silence for a few minutes until a resounding slap is heard. Everyone stares as Vivi has her hand still in the air, stinging from slapping Luffy across the cheek as angry tears roll down her cheeks.

"W-Why?" She chokes out.

"I am truly sorry Vivi, but this was the only way that the fighting would have ever ended. I know that I shouldn't be asking for your forgiveness. You have every right to be angry and hate me for what I have done to you, your home and your country." Luffy says refusing to not meet Vivi's eyes.

"L-Lucifer..." Nami says as tears run down her face sad at what Luffy had done to someone who he had considered a friend's home and country. Another moment of silence passes by the group, but it is soon broken.

"You damn brat." Crocodile growls slowly standing and making Luffy narrow his eyes. "Because of you my plans are ruined!" Crocodile roars as he charges Luffy. Luffy vanishes in a cloud of black mist. Crocodile is halfway to where Luffy was when a scythe appears and hits him sending him flying into the wall.

"Our fight is not over with. You will not live to see the sun rise." Luffy hisses darkly. He swings his scythe and a multitude of black slashes come off the blade and fly towards Crocodile, who does not have time to dodge the attacks. He is soon cut to shreds and his head falls to the ground with his eyes wide open in shock and horror at being killed by the Reaper of the Revolution. Luffy twirls his scythe and slams the butt of the shaft on the ground. "There, now you can't hurt anyone anymore." Luffy says.

"Admiral, sir!" A soldier salutes.

"Yes Captain Starnes?" Luffy asks as he turns to the Army Captain.

"Sir, we have the final number of casualties." Captain Trevor Starnes says with a paper in his hand. Luffy sighs.

"Alright, let's hear it." Everyone pays attention to hear the number of deaths.

"From the attack on Alubarna on your orders, here is the final count. 250 Rebels, 150 Royal Guards and 500 men lost on our side." Capt. Starnes says. Luffy's head jerks up with shock on his face.

"500 of my men died? How?" Luffy asks.

"Before the attack had commenced our men were attacked by both armies, but when we looked into it further, they had been killed by Billion agents that were in both armies. Both sides had teamed up and proceeded to slaughter our men. Out of a attacking force of 1500 men we are now numbered at 1000. Sir." Capt. Starnes says with a salute as he finishes with his report. The others listening have wide eyes at that both the Rebels and the Guards did not lose a lot men, but were shocked that Luffy's side lost what could be considered half of his men.

"Thanks Captain. You are dismissed." Capt. Starnes salutes and then turns and leaves to go talk to some other platoons and their leaders.

* * *

And there it is. The attack on Alubarna. What will be the World's reaction when they learn of the destruction of the capital city of Alubarna? What about the Marines? How will the Straw Hats continue from here? How about the Caspian Fleet? All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter which will be uploaded on 5/12/17.

As always please leave your comments about this chapter and what you thought.

 _ElderH_


	47. Chapter 47: A Proposal

Alright here is chapter 47. Uploaded 05/12/17. Also I can't believe that it has been two years since I started this fanfic.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

/Communications/

[Creature speech]

 **:Demonic Speech:**

* * *

 _ **Review answers**_

 _ **For I am Legion: Happy Birthday, I also want to say that we are close in birthdays. My 23rd birthday is in six days.**_

* * *

Disclaimer: See heading to chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 47: A Proposal

Luffy then sits on the wall and rests his head in his hands after hearing the amount of men he had lost.

"500 men." He whispers. "Damn those Billions." Luffy mutters. Soon a pair of arms wrap around Luffy, who looks up into a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"Lucifer...are you okay?" Nami asks.

"Yes and no." Luffy says with a sad-pained smile.

"So this was the only way to stop the rebellion?" Nami asks, noticing that they were going unnoticed by the others, and Luffy notices this as well, but they still talk in whispers.

"Yes love, this was the only way. If Crocodile had succeeded, this country would have become under control of a tyrant. Since I destroyed the capital and killed Crocodile, this country has a better chance of rebuilding itself, but I am putting this country under my protection, like Coyashi Island." Luffy says.

"Will they accept your protection though? You did destroy their capital." Nami says.

"I hope so, but they won't be rebuilding alone. As we speak a fleet of ten ships are coming to Alabasta with supplies to help rebuild Alubarna. They should be arriving in three days."

"Well, if you have supplies coming and people who will help rebuild, then they might consider being under your protection." Nami says in thought.

"Well I hope so." Luffy says with a sigh. Nami kisses him on his cheek.

"Oi, you watery bastard get away from Nami-swan!" Sanji roars. The two look up to see that Sanji has his back to them.

"What are you talking about Sanji?" Luffy asks. Sanji turns around with a pissed look on his face.

"Don't be defiling Nami with your kisses!" Sanji says. The two's eyes widen.

"How did he know that I kissed you?" Nami asks in surprise. Luffy couldn't help but snort. "What's so funny?"

"He thinks I defiled you for kissing you, but you kissed me, but I have defiled you, but back on Coyashi Island." Luffy says with a smirk. Nami blushes, but smiles.

"Sanji." Sgt. Kroger starts and all look at him as he gives Sanji a look of disbelief. "You must be some kind of perverted sensor, to know when a girl is being kissed by the Admiral." He finished then smirks as Zoro starts laughing.

"Ha Ero-cook! He has you pegged!"

"Shut up Marimo!" Sanji seeths. Luffy and Nami try not to laugh.

Luffy then stands and walks over to Cobra, who was released from his binding by Vivi. The two look up and see Luffy, who bows.

"Your highness, I am terribly sorry for destroying your city, but it was necessary." Luffy says as he straightens back up.

"After hearing what Crocodile had planned I am beginning to be grateful for what you had done." Cobra says as Vivi helps him to his feet. Luffy's face then becomes a little more serious, which puts Cobra on edge a little.

"Your highness, I need to discuss something with you, but in private. Is there someplace that we can go to talk in private?" Luffy asks.

'I wonder what he wants to talk about?' Cobra thinks and his eyes widen. 'D-Don't tell me that he now wants to take over...' Cobra thinks starting to feel dread.

"O-Of course, follow me." Cobra says. The two walk away much to the confusion of the others. A minute later Luffy and Cobra walk into a study. They take a seat at one of the two chairs.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Cobra asks fearing the worse.

"Your highness, I would like to place The Kingdom of Alabasta under the protection of the Caspian Fleet." Luffy says getting right to it. Cobra's eyes widen in fear thinking that Luffy wants to take over now.

"What do you mean?" Cobra asks.

"It's as I mean. If you accept Alabasta would be under protection from a fleet that consist of over 200 hundred ships. I have a small fleet that is stationed here. They started arriving two days ago. I have two bases established in this country. One is for land based troops and the other is for ships. These bases will offer protection to the country." Luffy says shocking Cobra. "Also there is a small fleet of ten ships that should arrive in the next couple of days with supplies and men to help rebuild Alubarna." Luffy says.

"I-I don't know what to think." Cobra says as he starts to think Luffy's offer over.

"You don't have to come to a decision right now. You can take all the time you need." Luffy says making Cobra look up at him in surprise, before Luffy reaches across the desk handing him a paper. "This is how to get in contact with either the bases I have had built in Alabasta to give your answer." Luffy says. Cobra accepts the paper.

"I will give it some thought." Cobra says.

"That is all that I ask for your highness." Luffy says. A couple of minutes later the two return to the others.

* * *

"Sir." Luffy turns to see Sergeant Kroger and three other soldiers, and Robin, but two soldiers were holding Robin's arms each as she was in Sea Prism handcuffs. "What would you like done with her?" Sgt. Kroger asks.

"How soon can a helo be here to take the six of us to the Iowa?" Luffy asks as he led the small group around the corner from the others so that they are not heard.

"I believe one can be here in ten minutes, fifteen maximum." Sgt. Kroger says in thought.

"Alright, have one come pick us up then." Luffy says.

"Yes sir." Sgt. Kroger says with a salute and pulls out a radio.

A few minutes a helicopter lands and the six board it.

"Alright, hold on we are taking off." The pilot says as he increases the throttle and the Black Hawk lifts off and makes its way to the Iowa. Five minutes later the Black Hawk lands on the Iowa and the six disembark and make their way towards Luffy's quarters. Luffy walks in and takes a seat behind his desk as the soldiers take off the cuffs on Robin's hands and then put her in her seat.

"You men are dismissed." Luffy says.

"Yes Admiral." The four soldiers say with a salute then leave his quarters. Soon a moment of silence fills the room as Luffy laces his fingers together and rests his chin on them as he stares at Robin, who begins to feel uncomfortable as he stares at her.

"So why did you bring me here?" Robin asks breaking the uncomfortable silence. Luffy grins behind his hands.

"Well, since the criminal organization that you were part of is no more, what are your plans now? Where do you go from here?" Luffy asks. Robin looks down at her hands that are resting in her lap in thought.

"I-I do not know?" Robin says as she looks back up at Luffy.

"Then how about this?" Luffy asks as he slides a sheet of paper across his desk towards her. Confused she reaches forward and picks up the paper and her eyes widen a bit.

"A-Are you sure?" She asks.

"Yes." Luffy replies. Robin looks back down at the paper in her hand, which is a crew enlistment form.

"But I helped almost destroy the country, why are you offering me this?" Robin asks.

"Because you have a useful ability and that you are a archaeologist." Luffy says surprising Robin .

"You know...?" Luffy stands and turns around and walks to the window that was looking out towards the bow of the Iowa. He folds his hands behind his back as he looks out the window, as he watches his men walk around on shore moving supplies and equipment.

"Yes, you are the sole survivor of the Ohara incident, and you can read the poneglyphs." Luffy says making her eyes widen more that he knows about the poneglyphs.

"You know about them too?"

"Yes, but...I have only been able to read two poneglyphs." Luffy says.

"If I was to fill this out will I be able to get access to those poneglyphs that you found, I am sure that you had wrote what they said down." Robin says.

"Yes, I did write what they said down, even took pictures, if you join my crew you will gain access to the information that was gathered from the two poneglyphs." Luffy says. Robin looks back at her lap and stares at the enlistment form for a few minutes as Luffy stares out the windows. She then reaches to the side of his desk and grabs a pen and starts to fill out the form. She finishes then places it on his desk. Luffy turns around and returns to his chair and picks up the form.

"Well then, welcome to the Straw Hat pirate crew, and welcome aboard the USS Iowa." Luffy says with a smile.

"So what now?" Robin asks a minute later.

"You will be staying here as I return to the others. We will be setting sail tomorrow morning." Luffy says.

"As you wish captain." Robin says. Luffy stands and then leads her out of his quarters and to the galley. Some of the sailors salute Luffy, who returns the salute. He leads Robin to a table that has three women sitting at it. The three stand when they see Luffy approaching them.

"Hello Admiral." The three say with a salute, as Robin's eyes widen slightly at his title.

"At ease you three." He says and the three relax and then sit when Luffy says to do so. "Lieutenant Vance, this is our newest member, Nico Robin. Do you mind showing her around the ship and to her quarters?"

"It will be my pleasure Admiral." Lieutenant Emily Vance says with a smile.

"Perfect. Robin, Lieutenant Vance here will show you around the ship and to your quarters." Luffy says.

"Okay." Robin says. She then starts to follow the Lieutenant out of the galley and is joined by the other two women. Luffy sighs then turns and leaves the galley and heads back to his quarters.

Luffy walks into his quarters and then walks into his private quarters and sees his daughter laying on the couch reading a book. He walks over and looks down at her and pulls her book away.

"Hey I wa-" Iowa starts to get mad but her eyes widen at who is in front of her. "Daddy!" Iowa says as she jumps up and jumps to her father hugging him.

"Hello sweetie." Luffy says hugging his daughter back. Iowa releases her father and sits back on the couch and she looks around.

"Huh? Where's mommy?"

"She's still with the others back at the palace." Luffy says. He sits on the couch and puts Iowa in his lap. "We will be setting sail soon and continuing on our journey." Luffy says.

"Good, because it was starting to get boring around here since grandma and I couldn't go with you and mommy." Iowa pouts.

"Well sweetie, your safety is more important to me then anything. That's why you and grandma stayed on the ship." Luffy says.

"I know daddy, but still I want to go on some adventures with you." Iowa says.

"Don't worry Iowa, there will be plenty of Adventures for you when you get older." Luffy says with a smile.

"I know." Iowa says.

"Good girl. Well it is time that I head back to the others." Luffy says standing.

"Okay daddy." Iowa says with a small pout, before her face brightens as she hugs her father. "That is for mommy." Iowa says with a smile. Luffy smiles down at his daughter as she hugs him. He returns the hug.

"I'll make sure that your mother gets the hug." Luffy says as he kisses her forehead.

"Okay and bye daddy." Iowa says.

"Bye sweetie." Luffy says then vanishes in a cloud of black mist.

* * *

Back in Alubarna

Luffy appears on a roof building and happens to look down and soon had to put his fist in his mouth from trying not to laugh. He happened to appear on a roof just above the marines and the looks on their faces, Luffy had found funny, especially Smoker's as the marines looked out at the destroyed city. Luffy vanished in black mist again and appeared at the palace, he walks around a corner noticing that no one had noticed that he was gone.

'Good, I really don't want to explain where I was at just now.' He thought has he walked over to Nami and hugged her from behind surprising her. She turns around in his arms and hugs him back and kisses him.

"Not that I mind, but why all the love, love?" She asks.

"Well Iowa told me to pass this hug onto her mommy." Luffy says with a smile. Nami smiles and hugs him tighter.

"How is our daughter doing?" Nami asks.

"She is doing a lot better. She doesn't have to have the bandage over her eye anymore and she did not loose sight in it either which is good." Luffy says as he then rests a hand on Nami's stomach feeling the bump that she has.

"That's good." Nami says with relief. She then rests her hand on top of Luffy's. "Lucifer, when will we tell them? They soon will notice. The only ones that know are, Zoro, my sister, Luna, Chopper, Kaya, and Merry." Nami says.

"We'll tell them before we set sail." Luffy says with a sigh. Nami then rests her head against his chest and he rests his head on top of hers as he just holds her in his arms.

"Okay, how do you think they will take it?" Nami asks.

"No idea." He says. They then stand like that in eachother's arms for a few more minutes.

"What the...?" Gin says wiping at his face. Everyone looks at him.

"What's wrong?" Kaya asks.

"I just felt something hit me in the face." Gin says.

"Are you goi-" Sanji starts but stops as a drop of water hits his nose. He looks up and the other follow and watch as gray clouds start to fill the sky. Soon a small pattering noise is heard, which starts to get louder. Vivi's, Cobra's, and the guards have wide eyes as they see the rain falling down.

"It's rain!" Some guards shout in joy, as some quickly seek shelter from the rain.

* * *

Later that night all the Straw Hats and the soldiers that had been traveling with them since they left for their original journey to Yuba had their wounds tended to and were now sleeping inside the Palace, with Vivi watching over them all and smiling. Her country was free, her friends were alive, and Crocodile, though she thought was a little too much, was killed by Luffy's hand. She was silently watching the rain fall before Igaram stepped inside.

"Trouble sleeping Princess Vivi?" He asked.

"No." She said before looking out the window. "I just want to watch the rain. That's all. It's been a long time since I've seen it." She said. Igaram smiled as he stared out the window as well before looking back at her.

"Indeed it has." He said, before turning towards the door. "Sleep well Princess Vivi." And with that, he left the room, leaving her to listen to the rain, along with various snoring from the men.

* * *

Luffy watched as the sun began to rise over the horizon as the sounds of people stirring and beginning to work to repair the city began to fill the air. He stared out in the distance before closing his eyes as he breathed in the morning air before turning and walking back towards the inside of the Palace. He walked back in to see his crew sleeping peacefull.

"Hey Vivi." Luffy greeted with a smile as Vivi walked into the room.

"Oh. Morning Luffy." She said with a smile as well. "Why are you up so early?"

"Wanted to watch the sunrise." Luffy said.

"I see." She said. "Oh. Father received word from the Marines. They said that they wouldn't release all of them, but they allowed our Kingdom to decide what happens to the rest of Baroque Works. Also my father wants to see you."

"Really? And what does your father want me for?" Luffy said, relieved and sad that some were released but not all of them. 'I wonder if he has made a decision yet.' Soon Luffy's stomach grumbled. "I'm hungry." He said before deciding that now was the time for breakfast. "SANJI! FOOD!" He yelled.

"Shut up!" Sanji snarled in his sleep as a few others rose from their beds to glare at Luffy.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Go to sleep jerk!"

"It's too early for this crap!" They grunted, with Luffy laughing.

-Some time later-

It was later in the day as the Straw Hats had split up to wander around the city, with most of them had gone off to gather supplies or train. Luffy, along with Anna, Chris, and Elizabeth, were walking down the streets in disguise.

"So where are we going?" Luffy asks.

"I thought we were just going for a walk." Elizabeth says.

"I thought we were getting ready to leave." Chris says.

"We will be leaving in a couple of hours so do be patient." Luffy says.

Back at the Palace

"So, you two will be heading back to Whiskey Peak?" Vivi asked. She, the Straw Hats, Mr. 9, and Miss Monday were all talking inside the Palace.

"Yeah. The two of us have decided to stick to bounty hunting." Miss Monday said.

"It's what we're good at." Mr. 9 said.

"At least stay for tomorrow." Vivi said. "We're having a banquet tomorrow to celebrate. I'd like for you two to join us."

"A banquet?" Usopp said.

"Luffy's gonna love hearing that." Nojiko said with a smile.

"Speaking of Luffy, where is that dark-water moron?" Sanji asked. All of them were looking equally confused except for Vivi.

"My father wanted to see him." She said.

"Really? What for?" Kaya asked. Vivi didn't look at her, causing some of them to raise an eyebrow.

"Vivi?" Nami said as she gently shook her friend's shoulder, shaking her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" Vivi said, realizing she was being stared at by everyone. "Oh, sorry. What did you say?"

"We asked why your dad wanted to see Luffy." Zoro said.

"Oh." Vivi said. "Well, my father wanted to ask Luffy about the 'Goa Incident'."

"Goa Incident?" Chopper asked in confusion, not noticing the uneasy looks some of the Straw Hats had, knowing Vivi wasn't going to the truth well.

"I read about it while in Baroque Works." Vivi said. "But I didn't think about it at the time since I was trying to save my country." She then looked at the Straw Hats. "Is it true? Did Luffy really attack them?"

"What are you all talking about?" Anna asked, her, Elizabeth, and Chris not knowing what was going on.

"I'd like to know as well." Chris said.

"Well..." Some of them said as they tried to figure out how to tell Vivi, Anna, Chris and Elizabeth.

* * *

-With Luffy-

Luffy was being escorted by Igaram through the hallway until they came across Cobra, who was looking out at his Kingdom as it continued to rebuild itself.

"Hey! Your highness" Luffy said with a smile and a wave. Cobra looked at Luffy.

"I thank you for coming at my request."

"No problem." Luffy said. "Vivi said you wanted to talk to me about something earlier. Is it about yesterday?"

"Yes and no. I wanted to ask you about something I read in the newspaper awhile back." Cobra said. "I wish to know about the Goa Incident." He had met the King of Goa before, with both of them discussing Royal affairs and other topics. He remembered the King of Goa talking about how clean and beautiful Goa is.

"Oh." Luffy said, wondering what he wanted to know. "What about it?"

"Why would you attack the Royal Family of Goa?" Cobra asked. It was strange that he would attack one Royal Family, then help another.

"I didn't attack them. Just the guards who tried to stop me after I crashed their banquet to steal their food." He said before he grew a huge smile. "Speaking of banquets, Vivi promised me food tomorrow!"

"If all you did was steal their food and rough up their guards, then why would it say you attacked them?" Cobra asked. Luffy's smile dropped and was replaced with a serious look.

"Because I told them all that they'd pay for what they did." He said before telling Cobra that he grew up on Dawn Island, the Terminal Fire, how it was planned by the royalty and nobility of Goa, and the Celestial Dragons visiting their island, along with his brother being attacked and seemingly killed by the Celestial Dragons. "I couldn't do anything then, but I plan to when I become King of the Pirates." Cobra and Igaram had heard about the Celestial Dragons visiting Dawn Island to inspect Goa Kingdom, but to hear about the Grey Terminal and the events that took place 10 years ago? They couldn't believe it.

"To treat one's people in such a manner." Cobra said, feeling severely disappointed at how Goa treated it's people. "And I thought that Wapol was a rotten man." He muttered.

"Wapol?" Luffy said. "You mean that big mouth King from Drum Kingdom?"

"You've met Wapol?" Cobra asked as he looked back at Luffy.

"Yeah, unfortunately. He was a big jerk. 'Course I can sleep a little better knowing that there are no more people like him anymore." He said with a dark smirk, before explaining what he remembered about him fleeing his country when pirates came and how he tried to eat his friends.

"All this time, yet he hasn't changed, wait what do you mean that there are no more people like him?" Cobra asks curiously.

"Oh, when we were on Drum Island, he returned and started attacking the people and so I killed him, just like I did to Crocodile. Yeah and he was an idiot. Which is why royal people like you and Vivi are okay." Luffy said with a smile while Cobra remained quiet. "You and Vivi care for the country and all it's people." Cobra and Igaram smiled at his words.

"I believe I have the answer I was seeking." Cobra said.

"Really?" Luffy asked before waving and walking off. "Then I'm gonna go see what my friends are up to. Later."

"Straw Hat." cobra says and Luffy stops and turns around and Looks at Cobra.

"Yes?"

"I accept your offer." Cobra says. Luffy smiles.

"Good to here. One of my men will be by in three days and you two can figure out all the wording for the contact for to place Alabasta under my protection. This will make Alabasta number three so far that is under the protection of the Caspian Fleet. The first was Coyashi Island in the East Blue, Drum Island, and now Alabasta." Luffy says with a smile. Igaram has wide eyes at what he had just heard.

"Y-Your majesty! Did I just hear right?! We are under his protection?!" Igaram screams.

"Yes Igaram." Cobra said as he looks at Igaram then back to Luffy. "Though I'm curious what kind of power does it mean?"

"Well you have the backing of my fleet which I told you has over 200 ships, you have the backing of the Straw Hat pirates and the backing of The Reaper of The Revolution." Luffy says with a smirk as Cobra's and Igaram's eyes widen at how much power Luffy has in ships, and name.

"Well then, I need to go write a letter and send to Goa Kingdom." Cobra says coming out of his shock, noticing that Luffy is already gone.

"Your Majesty?" Igaram said, wondering what Cobra would want to write about.

"At Reverie, the King of Goa would question me about having Vivi marry his son." Cobra said before a small smile came to his lips. "I believe I have an answer for him."

* * *

And there it is. Next update will be 05/26/17, and as always leave reviews.

ElderH


	48. Chapter 48: Leaving Alabasta

Here is chapter 48 uploaded 05/26/17.

"Speech"

'Thought'

/Communications/

[Creature speech]

 _Flashback_

 **:Demonic speech:**

Disclaimer: See heading to chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 48: Leaving Alabasta

Silence. That was all that filled the room that Vivi was in. It had been hours since the Straw Hats told her about the Goa Incident and Terminal Fire. She had left after that and was now silently staring at the floor, her entire being filled with silent rage before she heard a knock at her door.

"Vivi. Are you in there?" Came her father's voice.

"Yes father." She answered back. Her father opened the door just enough to look inside to see her sitting quietly on her bed in her room before opening it further and stepping inside.

"I ran into your friends earlier." He said as he walked towards her before sitting on the bed next to her. "I'm guessing you've heard the whole story about the Goa Incident then?" He watched her silently nod her head, letting him know she had heard. "They asked me to see if you were alright, saying that you didn't take it quite well." Vivi didn't answer, but remembered very well.

-Flashback-

The Straw Hats had finished telling Vivi, and those present who didn't hear it the first time, about what Luffy told them about the Goa Kingdom. Needless to say, they were horrified.

"They...they burned them all alive?" Chris asked. "Just to make their city look better?" He may have understood wanting to be in a clean environment, but killing all those people? That was going to far.

Chopper's mouth was hanging open as tiny squeeks escaped from time to time. He remembered the atrocities that Wapol had committed and was now wondering who was worse. Him, or the king of Goa?

Anna just stood there, her eyes wide with disbelief, while Elizabeth was in her arms trembling a bit. These people were just plain sick in her opinion.

Ms. Monday turned a little blue in the face while Mr. 9's eyes looked ready to pop out of his head. None of them could accept what they heard, including a shaking Vivi.

"No." She said, clearly not wanting to believe that Kingdom could do that to it's people. "You...you're lying."

"Vivi-chan." Sanji said as hit lit another cigarette. "We asked Luffy himself. He confirmed-"

"SHUT UP!" She yelled, startling a few members as they all stared at her. "THAT CAN'T BE TRUE! I WON'T ACCEPT IT!" She was glaring at them all, as if daring any of them to say another word. "Burning all those innocent people alive just because they live in the trash?! That just can't be true!" She looked ready to rant on before Anna walked over to her and slapped her. Vivi just held a hand to her cheek as the others looked at her in surprise.

"Not every Kingdom treats it's people with care like yours." She said. Vivi's eyes widened at her words as she continued. "You've seen it for yourself. There are kingdoms out there that treat their people like that." Vivi just glared at her before running out of the room. She ran through the halls non-stop, even with a few guards calling out her name in worry, until she made it to her bedroom, where she walked right in and slammed the door so hard the sound echoed almost throughout the whole palace.

-Present-

Both Cobra and Vivi sat in silence, with Vivi staring at the ground and Cobra looking out the window into the night.

"Father." Vivi finally said, breaking the silence. Cobra looked down at her as she continued. "At Reverie...the other kings...do they care for their people?" Cobra was silent for a moment as Vivi raised her head up so that she was at eye level with him.

"Many do," He said with a smile before a grim look came over his face. "But some don't. I heard you've met Wapol. He never took anything at Reverie seriously. Not even when we were discussing Dragon." He said as he rested his head onto his hand while rubbing his forehead, as if remembering all this was giving him a headache. "I even remember hearing about a royal family in the North Blue abandoning it's people when a disease ran rampant throughout the kingdom."

"Why?" Vivi asked as she began trembling in anger. She just couldn't understand why any king or kingdom would abuse their power or run when trouble happened.

"I don't know." Cobra said before a smile came back to his lips. "But I do know that there are many kingdoms that do care for their people."

"I'm glad." Vivi said, feeling better that not all other kingdoms were horrible.

"Well," Cobra began as he stood up and walked towards the door. "Right now the kingdom needs more rebuilding," He then turned to Vivi with a smile. "And you have some friends to tell that you're okay." Vivi smiled back as she stood up and walked out after him.

"You're right." She said before she gave him a hug and then ran off to find her friends. Cobra watched her run off before turning and walking in the other direction, glad to know that his kingdom would thrive under her rule one day.

* * *

-With the Straw Hats-

The Straw Hats had spent the day either training, much to Chopper's annoyance, gathering supplies, or just talking. Mr. 9 and Ms. Monday had left, leaving the Straw Hats to themselves as they all began getting ready to turn in. Some were starting to nod off before Vivi walked in, causing all eyes to fall on her.

"Vivi!" some of them said in joy.

"Vivi-Chwaaaan!" Sanji called out dramatically as he began to dance around in love mode. "It fills my heart with joy to see you alright!"

"You okay Big Sis?" Johnny asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry about running off earlier." She said as she smiled at them all. "I just...didn't want to believe it."

"It's okay Vivi." Nojiko said. "We understand."

"There are still plenty of kingdoms out there with good Kings reigning over them." Elizabeth said.

"This Kingdom is a perfect example." Anna said. Vivi looked to them all to see them all smiling at her, conforming Anna's words.

"Everyone." She said with a smile as her eyes welled up. "Thank you."

"Anytime Vivi-chan!" Sanji said with a big smile.

"Hey Vivi." Zoro asked.

"Yes Mr. Bushido?" She said, causing a few to snicker at his new name.

"Have you seen Luffy?" He asked, trying not to get annoyed that she couldn't get his name right.

"Luffy?" She said in confusion as she looked around. "He's not here?"

"He left awhile ago, but we don't know where he went." Anna said.

"That idiot's probably causing some kind of trouble somewhere in the city." Usopp said.

"Doesn't that idiot know that the marines are still trying to find us?" Nami said in annoyance as the rest of them were now wondering where he was.

-Luffy-

Luffy was wondering around the city, having evaded the marines a few times, just wandering around the city and watching some of the residents rebuild, until his men arrive tomorrow to help the rebuild of the city.

* * *

-At the Palace-

The Straw Hats were sleeping away, clearly not waiting until Luffy got back from where ever he went. Only Vivi was awake as she was sorting out her own feelings.

'What do I do?' She thought as she closed her own eyes for the night.

"Dark-water...bastard!" Sanji said in his sleep, his curly eyebrow twitching furiously.

It was the morning of the third day since Alabasta's liberation and everyone in the city were working once again to rebuild after the war. The fleet of ten ships with supplies had docked in the Sandoran River last night, and early in the morning men and machines were arriving into the city and helping with the rebuild. Everyone was working hard while a few Straw Hats were going around the city in disguises to gather supplies for when they finally left. 5 of them were carrying bags as they headed for the palace.

"Glad to see everyone here working together." Johnny said as he looked around with his newly purchased sunglasses over his eyes.

"Yeah, and not at each others throats." Yosaku said before looking behind him and giving a look of sympathy to Luffy. "How you holding up Brother Luffy?"

"I'b fibe." Luffy said through swollen lips. His face was black and blue and covered with bumps and cuts and bruises and bandages. "Chobba gabe me some medifine, zo I'b gud."

"You don't sound fine." Elizabeth said.

"What did you do this time?" Johnny asked as Anna sat on top of the bag of supplies that was slung over Luffy's shoulder.

 _-Flashback-_

The sun had barely started coming up as dawn was now upon Alabasta. Everything inside the city was quiet. The Palace...not so much.

"YOU. DARK-WATER. BRAINED. SHIT. HEAD!" Sanji yelled loudly. He was the first to wake up as he was going to the royal kitchen to help with breakfast, but stopped the moment he saw Luffy snoring away in his bed. All thoughts were on hold as he flew into a rage and began to mercilessly smash his foot into Luffy's head, who was screaming in shock and waking the others up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ERO COOK?!" Zoro yelled as he got between the two of them, irritated that Sanji woke him up and was beating the crap out of Luffy.

"SHUT IT MOSS HEAD!" Sanji snarled back.

"Sanji? Why are you attacking Luffy?" Vivi asked as she and the others were now staring at him, most of them half asleep.

"I...don't...know." He growled as he glared at Luffy and looked ready to start kicking him again. Not wanting to have a lot of noise this early in the morning, Nami stepped in and asked Sanji to please fix them breakfast since they were already up. He immediately went into love mode and danced out of the room as he shouted, "ANYTHING FOR YOU DEAREST NAMI!" After he was gone, those who had woken up were now looking down at the mixture of a broken bed and Luffy. Nami had tears in her eyes at seeing Luffy get beat, forgetting that he really couldn't feel anything.

"AAAHHH!" Chopper screamed as Luffy sat up and looked at them all through his swollen and bleeding face.

"Whad bid I bo?" He groaned as Chopper began to work on his face.

 _End flashback_

* * *

-At the Palace-

The day had gone by without incident as dinner was approaching. The Straw Hats either stayed out of trouble while they gathered supplies or just hung around the royal palace. Luffy was eager to eat and just kept running aimlessly around the palace. Zoro was training again despite Chopper's protests, Chopper was mixing medicine, Johnny, Merry, Yosaku, Gin, Usopp, Elizabeth, and Anna had all returned from their supply runs, Arlong, Jones, Chris, Kuro, Vivi, Kaya, and Nojiko were relaxing, and Nami was asking the King if she could have a lot of books.

"Your Majesty." One of the guards addressed Cobra. "The Banquet is ready."

"Have all of Vivi's friends been accounted for?" He asked.

"Yes. All the Straw Hats and the three that Vivi invited are all here." Said the guard.

"Excellent." said Cobra.

* * *

-Some time later-

Chaos. That was the only word for the situation. Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Gin, Vivi, Nojiko, Anna, Chris, Merry, Kaya, Arlong, Kuro, Jones, Johnny, Yosaku, Chopper, Luna, Cobra, the 16 soldiers, Pell, Igaram, Chaka, Carue, Eyelash the camel, Miss Monday, and Mr. 9 were all there for the banquet and were eating and having a good time. Luffy was eating everything he could get his hands on, Usopp put hot sauce on his food so Luffy would steal it and burn his tongue, Chopper copied Luffy before he started choking, Gin kept stabbing Luffy's hand with a fork every time he tried taking his food, Nami was hitting Luffy for trying to shove too much food into his mouth, Zoro was downing as much booze as he could, Johnny and Yosaku had their own little eating contest, Anna was fighting the urge to eat a lot as well, Nojiko was watching them all act like idiots with a smile, Elizabeth kept asking for things to be handed to her despite them being within arms length, and everyone else at the table was just having a blast. The guards all around them were talking to themselves about the disgusting table manners they were seeing and asking why Vivi was laughing at it all. They stared in disgust, then shock, and then amusement before outright laughing along with everyone at the table at the mini-party they were throwing.

-In the bath-

After the feast, all the men and women went to the Royal bath that was used during the rainy season.

"I thought that an after dinner bath would calm you all, but it looks like you turn anywhere you go to into a party." Igaram said as he watched the less serious members of the crew splashing around like children.

"Hey, where's the women's bath?" Sanji asked Igaram, who slapped his arm away.

"As if I'd tell you! That's where Princess Vivi is!" He shouted.

"That's why I asked." Sanji replied with a grin.

"Over that wall." Cobra said as he pointed to the wall.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Igaram roared as most of the men were now heading towards the wall.

-Women's Bath-

"This bath is amazing." Nami said as Vivi washed her back. Nami, Vivi, Anna, Nojiko, Elizabeth, Kaya, Luna and Miss Monday were all relaxing and washing each others back inside the bath. "I wonder if there's a ship out there with a bath like this."

"Maybe." Vivi said. "We've seen so many amazing things. Giants. Dinosaurs. Cherry blossoms in a snow country. There must be so many more unbelievable marvels on the sea." Nami smiled at her before some of the women noticed that all but Zoro was peeping on them and covered themselves. "What are you all doing?!" Vivi yelled in distress.

"Seems they couldn't help themselves." Anna said with a smile as Nojiko laughed.

"They're perverts." Miss Monday said in slight disgust as Elizabeth glared at them all.

"They're men." Nojiko chuckled with a smile as she and a few other women stood up with their towels covering them before facing the boys.

"This'll be 100,000 berries each." Nami said as she, Nojiko, Anna, faced them all. "Happiness PUNCH!" Nami said as they all flashed the boys, causing them all to have massive nosebleeds as they fell off the wall and onto the floor.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING?!" Vivi said as a massive blush covered most of her face. The women just looked back at her with a smile before they all got into the bath.

"So, you and Mr. 9 will be leaving tomorrow then?" Vivi asked.

"That's right." Miss Monday said. "Like we said, we're going back to bounty hunting."

"That reminds me." Nojiko said as she turned to Anna and Elizabeth. "Have you two decided?"

"We have." Anna said.

"We're coming with you guys." Elizabeth said.

"Glad to have you along." Nami said. "And you Vivi?"

"Me?" She asked.

"Yeah. We're gonna leave tonight, so you'll have to decide fast." She said.

-On the Men's side-

Most of the men had gotten up off the floor while Cobra stayed where he was as his nose bled.

"Thank you." He said.

"You pervert." They all said in unison.

"NOT THAT!" He shouted before he wiped his nose clean. "I mean about saving our country." He said from where he sat before he bowed to them. Some of them started asking if that was okay, to which he replied that it was since there's no such thing as a naked King. "Both as a father and a native of this country, I thank you Straw Hat Pirates from the bottom of my heart." Everyone just smiled as Luffy grinned.

Soon all the men were getting out before they all had a horrible chill run up their spine, fear striking them all for no reason.

-Some time later-

Mr. 9 and Miss Monday had gathered their stuff and were getting ready to leave for Whiskey Peak. The Straw Hats were all inside their room and discussing a few things while Vivi was seeing off Miss Monday and Mr. 9.

"We're leaving tonight?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah." Nami said. "The marines know we're here, so we should get going before we cause this country any trouble."

"I agree with Nami, and not just because she's cute." Sanji said.

"What about Big Sis Vivi?" Johnny asked.

"Is she coming with us?" Yosaku said.

"That's something that she has to decide." Nojiko said.

"We'll ask her when she gets here." Zoro said as a guard came in with a Den Den Mushi, saying someone named Bon was calling.

"Bon? As in Bon Clay?" Anna asked. Some of the crew frowned as the image of Mr. 2 flashed through their minds as Sanji answered the snail.

"What do you want freak?" He asked.

"That's a rude way to speak to a friend! And after all the trouble I went through to contact you guys." He said. "Aren't we friends?"

"Get to the point you weirdo." Gin said loud enough for him to hear.

"The point is that I've got something of yours." Bon Clay said. "The Going Merry!"

"ASSHOLE!" They all shouted.

"Wait. How did he get the Merry? Last I saw it it was on the back of the Iowa?" Nami says.

" I might have used it and forgot to tell my men to retrieve it." Luffy says.

"That's right. I'm on it right now." He said with a laugh before telling them where he was and hung up. The crew was now looking for Vivi so that they could ask if she wanted to go or not. Nami felt Luffy grab her hand.

"Lucifer...?" She asks. He lets out a sigh.

"I believe that it is time to tell them the truth. Once we find Vivi. " Luffy says.

"Yeah, I believe that you are right love." Nami agrees.

The crew continues their search for Vivi and finally find her.

"Vivi!" Luffy said getting her attention.

"Luffy, everyone." She says with a smile. "What's up?"

"Vivi...have you came to a decision?" Luffy asks. Silence soon surrounds everyone and fills the room. Vivi closes her eyes and thinks. She opens her eyes and levels them with Luffy.

"When do we set sail, captain?" Vivi asks with a smile.

"You mean you wanna come with us?" Luffy asked.

"Yes. If you'll let me." She said.

"OF COURSE!" Almost all of them shouted. They all began to cheer and dance around at Vivi joining them all.

"You sure?" Zoro asked. "You won't be a Princess on the ship. You'll be a pirate."

"Shut up Moss Head!" Sanji yelled. "If she wants to join us, then I say let her join!" He then started wiggling around like a noodle with hearts in his eyes. "And Vivi-swan, you have no idea how happy it makes me that you'll be joining us all!"

"He's not the only one." Nami said as she and Nojiko hugged her. "It's gonna be so much fun having you come with us!" Vivi smiled before backing up.

"What about Carue?" Usopp asked.

"Quack!" Carue said, popping up out of nowhere.

"He says 'Where Vivi goes, I go'." Chopper translated.

"Alright Brother Duck!" Johnny and Yosaku cheered.

"Hey guys." Luffy said. Everyone looked to him as he looked at them all with a serious and stony expression. Nami walks over and stands next to him, which causes some to raise their eyebrows. "There's something that We need to say." Luffy finishes as Nami laces her hand with hers.

"What is it captain?" Jones asks, getting an inkling as to what he says due to seeing the captain's and navigator's hands entwined together, and out of the corner of his eye he can see Sanji start to get pissed and is trying not to smirk at seeing Sanji's face. Luffy takes a deep breath.

"Lucifer and I..." Nami begins and looks at Luffy, who smiles encouragingly and gives her hand a small squeeze. "We are married." She says. Everyone's eyes widen except for, Zoro, Nojiko, Kaya, Merry, Luna, and Chopper. "And..."

"There's more?!" Usopp asks.

"Also, Nami is pregnant...possibly with twins." Luffy says. Sanji slumps to the ground in shock and Zoro and the 16 soldiers laugh. Everyone is quiet with wide eyes, before everyone pales.

"The devils procreated!" Usopp, Johnny, Yosaku, Gin, and Arlong shout. Zoro laughed in agreement. Nami's eyebrow twitches and clenches her fist and starts forward scaring the five who shouted and started giving them a thrashing. Chopper eeps in fear at the display of violence.

It was late at night in the kingdom of Alabasta. Luffy's crew had left and were now heading through the desert towards the Sandoran River in the tanks, trucks and Humvees to get to the Iowa, so that they can also get the Going Merry back.

"Hey Vivi!" Zoro called out.

"Yes Mr. Bushido?" She said.

"IT'S ZORO!" He yelled, getting fed up with her not getting his name right. He calmed down enough to remember what he was going to say. "Not trying to dissuade you from joining, but what's your old man and the rest of the country gonna think when they find out their Princess is missing?"

"Not only that," Nami said. "But if the Marines see you leaving with us on our ship, won't that cause trouble for your father and Kingdom?"

"Yes." She said as she looked on ahead. "If news got out that I joined you all, then the marines might act against my Kingdom." She then smiled before looking at them all. "Good thing I left something for my father to do so that the Marines won't figure that out."

"You have something planned?" Chopper said. Vivi only smiled back at him and nodded.

"This is pretty nice!" Luffy suddenly said, his eyes glued to the paper in front of him.

"You haven't stop looking at that since we left." Nojiko said to him before turning to Vivi. "You shouldn't have let him see that until we got to the ship."

"Sorry." Vivi said as she was lost in thought for a moment. 'Forgive me father. Forgive me Igaram. This is something I must do.'

 _-Flashback-_

Vivi had left to go and pack a few things back at the Palace before she and her friends would leave Alabasta.

"Princess Vivi!" Igaram shouted. Vivi turned to see him running towards her, sweat falling down his face before he stopped in front of her to catch his breath. "Princess Vivi! Something urgent has come up!"

"What's wrong Igaram?" She asked in worry.

"It's Luffy!" He said as he held up two pieces of paper. "He and the one called Zoro both now have outstanding bounties!" Vivi stared at the wanted posters for a moment before taking them from Igaram's hands. "We must warn them!"

"No need." She said with a smile. "I'm sure that Luffy wouldn't care seeing how he is the Reaper of the Revolution, the third most wanted in the world."

"But Princess Vivi! Their lives are about to become chaotic!" Igaram said in almost a panicked shout. "The World Government knows about Luffy taking down Crocodile! They won't just turn a blind eye to him now!"

"I know that." She said. "But Luffy wouldn't care. In fact, both of them would just see it as another challenge and laugh." She then started pushing him off down the hallway. "Now you go get some rest. A lot is going to happen tomorrow."

"Oh right. Your 'Coming of Age' ceremony is tomorrow." Igaram said. Both of them now left in opposite directions as Vivi went to her room to gather a few things and write a note for her father. She left her room with her bag before taking a good look around herself and giving off a sad smile.

'I wish I could stay,' She thought before sighing and steeling her resolve.

 _End flashback_

-Present-

"Wanted: Monkey D. Luffy. 6,000,000,00 berries!" Luffy laughed. "My bounty skyrocketed!"

"Mine's not too bad either." Zoro said as he pulled out his own wanted poster, showing he had a bounty of 65,000,000.

"Are you sure that there wasn't a bounty for me?" Sanji asked Vivi.

"Sorry Sanji. Only for them." Vivi replied, causing Sanji to pout.

"Why would you get a bounty, Ero-Cook?" Zoro said with a smirk. "No one in their right mind would see you as a threat."

"SHUT UP, MOSS HEAD! DON'T MAKE ME KICK YOUR ASS ALL THE WAY TO THE SHIP!" Sanji roared.

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!" Zoro snapped.

"SHUT UP BEFORE I MAKE YOU BOTH WALK TO THE SHIP!" Nami yelled, making them both shut up.

"They may be monsters, but they still can't stand up to her." Elizabeth said while Anna laughed.

The Straw Hats kept on riding until they reached where the Iowa is suppose to be so that they can get the Going Merry back, but then they saw the Going Merry but not the Iowa, with Bon Clay on board waiting for them all.

"Hello my friends!" Bon Clay shouted from where he stood on the crow's nest. "Miss me?"

"No!" Most of them replied.

"All our supplies is unloaded from the trucks." Sanji said. Soon everyone started to argue.

"Give us a reason why we shouldn't be kicking your ass for stealing our ship." Gin said.

"Is that any way to thank me?" Bon Clay asked. "If I hadn't of moved of it from where it was moored, what would've happened?"

"The marines would've confiscated it." Nami said as she grabbed her things.

"Exactly!" Bon Clay said. "The Marines are looking everywhere for you guys and your ship. Every port has been put on lock down!" Luffy leaned and whispered in Nami's ear.

"Good thing the Marines don't know which ship I use, after all the last run in with the marines was when we were helping Apis, and we pretty much destroyed that fleet." Luffy says.

"True, so they don't really know about the Iowa, speaking of which where is it?" Nami says in agreement.

"It's submerged right now." Luffy says.

"Why even help us?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah. Aren't you in Baroque Works?" said Yosaku.

"Maybe he got pardoned just like with some of those other members." Nojiko said.

"Not quite. I escaped before the Marines could find me." Bon Clay said. "Baroque Works is finished anyway, so that's old news. And even if it wasn't, wouldn't that make having three Officer Agents on your crew a bit of a taboo?" He asked, looking at Anna, Elizabeth and Chris.

"He's got us there." Said Anna as Bon Clay noticed Vivi hadn't left.

"Going to see your friends off before returning to the life of royalty Princess Vivi?" He asked.

"No. I'm joining them all on their journey." She replied while Carue quacked.

"WHAT?!" Bon Clay shouted, not understanding why she would leave her country once again. "WHY EVER SO?!"

"I can't explain why, but my journey's not over yet." She said. "So until then, I'm going to sail the seas with my friends." Bon Clay's jaw dropped to the deck before he began to cry.

"To give up a grand life of royalty all to travel and share adventures with your friends!" He cried in happiness. "IT'S MOVED ME TO TEARS!"

"Hey, why did you help us anyway?" Usopp suddenly asked.

"Because," Bon Clay said with a smile as tears ran down his face as he gave them a thumbs up. "We're friends!" That seemed to be all that was needed to be said before he, Chopper, Johnny, and Yosaku all started dancing a can-can on the ship while Carue ran around them in circles.

"Friends huh?" Zoro said. "Tell the truth. You helped us because having us here increases your chances of getting out of Alabasta, right?"

"IS THAT TRUE?!" Most of the dancing group shouted in shock as Bon Clay fell down.

"I'm afraid you've caught me!" Bon Clay said as he cried again. "But in trying times like these, friends must band together! If you believe in friendship, say I!"

"IIIIIIII!" Shouted Bon Clay and the dancing Straw Hats, gaining eye rolls and odd looks from the rest of the crew.

"IIIIIIII!" Shouted Bon Clay's crew as his ship and crew appeared out of nowhere.

"WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?!" Zoro shouted as the last of the supplies was now set to the side.

"Let's set sail guys!" Luffy shouted, earning a shout of approval from everyone else.

"Wait!" Vivi shouted.

"Wait?" Nami said. "Wait for what?"

"You're not having second thoughts now, are you?" Nojiko asked.

"No, it's not that." She said. "I'm sorry, but for me to be able to join the crew without causing trouble for my kingdom, we can't leave just yet."

"Huh?" They all said in unison.

"Vivi, Vivi..." Luffy says shaking his head causing everyone to look at him. "We don't have to worry about the Marines seeing you leave since they won't see us leave."

"What do you mean captain?" Jones asks. Luffy in answer draws a revolver that is different from his regular revolver and fires into the air. A Red ball of light explodes in the air and vanishes a few seconds later. Soon the water starts to churn a little ways off in the distance.

"What is that?!" Usopp, Johnny, Yosaku, and Bon Clay exclaim. The water explodes as a gray bow surfaces from below the surface. Everyone watches as the rest of a ship follows the bow, which slams on the surface making waves. After two minutes the huge gray battleship known as the USS Iowa bobbles on the surface of the River and stops a hundred feet from them and drops its anchor.

"That's how we will leave. We will put the Going Merry in the hangar and we will submerge and leave the country and pass underneath the marine blockade." Luffy says with a smile.

* * *

-Dawn-

People all throughout Alabasta were gathering around loudspeakers, awaiting to Princess Vivi's voice at her 'Coming of Age' ceremony. Everyone in the Kingdom was excited except for a few in the palace, who were now acting like the world was ending.

"Your Majesty!" Terracota cried out as she began looking for Cobra.

"Terracota!" Igaram shouted, having woken up from a nightmare about Vivi becoming a pirate. "Why are you shouting?"

"I went to help the Princess dress for the ceremony, but all I found was this!" She said as she held out a sealed envelope that read -To Father-.

'No.' Thought Igaram as the color drained from his face. 'It can't be!' He took the envelope and immediately ran to Cobra's chambers, where the king had finished dressing himself.

"What's wrong Igaram?" He said as he looked at his distraught servant and friend as Pell and Chaka, who were guarding his doors, walked in to know as well.

"Princess...Vivi's...gone!" He wheezed as he handed Cobra the envelope. Cobra opened the envelope and began to read it while Igaram and the rest were waiting to hear what it said.

"I see." Cobra said with a small smile. "So that's the path you've chosen Vivi."

"What?! What did it say, your Majesty?!" Igaram said.

"It's simple." He said as he folded the note up. "Vivi has decided to join them as a pirate." No one said a word as Igaram's jaw hit the floor.

"WWWWWHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTT?!" Igaram roared as his eyes bugged out of his skull, his voice echoing throughout the Palace. Chaka and Pell were also surprised, but kept themselves more composed than Igaram.

"I had seen from the banquet that Princess Vivi was on good terms with them, but to actually run off and join them is...unbelievable." Chaka said.

"HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED?!" Igaram shouted. "THE KINGDOM HAS FINALLY BEEN FREED FROM CROCODILE AND SHE UP AND LEAVES?! WHAT WILL THE CITIZENS SAY?!"

"Calm yourself Igaram." Cobra said.

"Your Majesty!" Igaram shouted again before being hit by his wife.

"It's her choice." Cobra said.

"Still," Pell chimed in. "Igaram is right. Not just the citizens, but the World Government as well. I fear they may react to Princess Vivi's decision rather harshly."

"So do I." Said Cobra with a smile. "But I was offered a proposal from Luffy." Chaka and Pell look at Cobra in confusion, where as Igaram looks at the king and remembers what he heard the other day.

-With the Straw Hats-

Both the Straw Hats and Bon Clay's crew, who also had their ship stowed in the hangar were currently passing under 8 marine ships that were patrolling the coast looking for them.

"You know..." Gin started as everyone was looking out the windows on the bridge and seeing the hulls of the marine ships. "This feels weird, traveling underwater and seeing the marine ships above us." He said getting a few murmurs of agreement from the others.

-Some time later-

The entire Kingdom was now awaiting to hear Vivi's voice as the time of the ceremony was approaching. The Straw Hat's were sailing close to Alabasta coast with the Marines closing in on them, since the Iowa had surfaced enough for the crows nest to stick out to have a better look, but turned out to backfire on them as the marines saw it and started to give chase after figuring out that it was the Straw Hats.

'Come on father.' Vivi thought, wondering if her father may not have approved.

"Citizens of Alabasta!" Came Cobra's voice over a loudspeaker.

* * *

-In Alubarna-

The people were now staring up at Cobra in confusion as Cobra was now addressing his Kingdom. "I know that all of you have gathered here to see my daughter after her long absence."

-In Yuba-

"What's going on?" Toto asked as Kohza looked at the loudspeakers in confusion. They and all the rest of Alabasta were wondering why Cobra was speaking and not Vivi.

-In Alubarna-

"I'm afraid...that I have some grim news." Cobra said. The citizens were mumbling amongst themselves as Cobra braced himself for what may happen. Igaram, Pell, and Chaka were all preparing as well as Cobra said "Princess Vivi has...gone missing." To say that the citizens were horrified would be an understatement. The audible gasp and sounds of worry and fear for Vivi rung throughout Alabasta.

* * *

-With the Straw Hats-

"...missing." Cobra's voice could be heard over the loudspeaker.

"Missing?" Hina asked.

"Captain Hina! Look! The Straw Hats!" Shouted a marine in panic. Hina looked at the believed top of the Straw Hat's ship through a pair of binoculars for a moment before breaking them in half, fury across her face. She saw it start to submerge again.

"Those cowards." She hissed. "We have no choice. All ships, break formation!" She called out.

"But what about the Straw Hats and Princess Vivi?!" Yelled a marine.

"What can we do?!" Hina snapped back. "As long as they're below the surface, we can't do anything." She said as the King went on about how even though this tragedy has happened, they would one day have Princess Vivi back. That she would want them to be strong and to rebuild the country. You could hear the roar of the people as they all spoke of their anger at whoever would dare take their princess, all of them wanting to band together to never allow this to happen again. Vivi was shedding tears on the bridge as she listened to it all through the speakers that Linares was able to hack into.

'Forgive me everyone, I can't return.' She thought. 'One day, I'll explain to you all.'

-On Hina's ship-

"Smoker! Did you hear?" Hina said over the Den Den Mushi.

"Yeah. I heard." Smoker said over the line.

"How can we pursue them if they are below the surface, and what about the Princess?!" Smoker said nothing as he thought back to when he saw the Straw Hats and Princess Vivi talking to each other like they were friends, doing their best to help each other fight for Alabasta, and to Luffy having Zoro save his life. He was sure that they were behind why Vivi was missing, but he is also sure that it was of her own choice to go with them.

"Kidnapped...Right." Smoker finally said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Hina shouted. "SMOKER!"

* * *

-Hours later-

The marines had given up chase and were nowhere to be seen on all horizons.

"I don't see them anywhere!" Usopp shouted from looking through the periscope from the crows nest. "No marines anywhere!"

"We did it!" Luffy shouted. "Blow all tanks! Prepare to surface!" Luffy says into a mic addressing the entire ship. A few minutes later the Iowa surfaced. "All engines stop!" Luffy orders.

Nick Wilde grabbed and moved the engine telegraphs from 'ALL AHEAD' to 'ALL STOP' making them chime.

"Daddy...everyone." Vivi said in a sad voice. Everyone looked at her with a frown as Carue walked up to her and quietly quacked.

"Worried about your home?" Anna asked.

"Yeah." Vivi said.

"Don't worry." Nami said. "If they're like you, then they'll pull through. They're tough."

"Yeah." said Usopp with a smile. "It's something like this that gets everyone to band together. I betcha that this'll make them all stronger than ever." Vivi smiled as she looked at them all.

"Thanks everyone." She said. They were all smiling, with Sanji going all lovey dovey, before Zoro blurted out, "Besides, we're not turning this ship around, so don't think about going back now."

"What's wrong with you?!" Nojiko demanded as most of the crew began to reprimanded him for his choice of words.

"Guess the marines are long gone." Someone said walking in from the direction of the galley as the door opened. "Nice job." Everyone besides Luffy freaked out at seeing Nico Robin standing in the doorway and smiling.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Most of them shouted.

* * *

And there is chapter 48. The Straw Hats have set sail and are continuing on their journey, but with two new crew members. An ex-agent of a criminal organization, the other a Princess. Nami and Luffy share some very shocking News...poor poor Sanji. Where will they stop next on their journey? Find out in two weeks time as the next chapter will be uploaded 06/09/17, and as always please leave reviews!

 _ElderH_


	49. Chapter 49: Memories of those lost

Here is chapter 48. Uploaded 6/09/17.

"Speech"

'Thought'

[Creature speech]

/Radio Communication/

 **:Demonic speech:**

* * *

Disclaimer: See heading to chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 49: Memories of Those Lost

The Straw Hats were all freaking out at the sight of Robin on their ship, who was smiling and was now wearing more casual attire. Usopp began shouting out 'WARNING' through a megaphone, Chopper was running around in a panic alongside Carue. Zoro, Gin, Jones, Arlong, Kuro, Johnny, and Yosaku took out their weapons, Sanji began drooling at the sight of her, Anna, Elizabeth, and Chris hid behind some of the crew that were up on the bridge alongside Chopper and Usopp due to fear, and Luffy just watched it all happen while doing nothing.

"What are you doing here Miss All Sunday?!" Vivi demanded as Robin calmly walked across the bridge with a smile before a hand appeared on them all, knocking their weapons out of their hands before disappearing.

"Haven't I asked you all before not to point such dangerous things at me?" She said as she reached the stairs and went down to the deck as the others followed her out. She reaches the deck and grabbed a lawn chair. "As to why I'm here is simple. I was invited."

"YOU WERE WHAT?!" Most of them screamed either in anger or shock.

"Cut the bullshit!" Gin said.

"Who'd be dumb enough to let you on our ship after all you've done in Alabasta and to us?" Nojiko demanded. Robin merely smiled at them all as she was now relaxing in a lawn chair.

"I believe that would be your captain." She said.

"LUFFY!" Everyone roared in anger, or joy in Sanji's case, as they all glared at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Have you forgotten that she was helping to take over Alabasta?!" Vivi asked as she got in his face.

"So were Chris, Anna, and Elizabeth." He said. "Now Chris, Anna and Elizabeth are part of the crew." Nami opened her mouth to argue, but neither she nor any of them could argue with the truth. "She's not a bad person." He said with a grin.

Robin was smiling as she sat across from Usopp, who was trying to interrogate her. She was using her powers to make Luffy and Chopper laugh while she was still lost in thought. Despite seeing three other Officer Agents of Baroque Works on his ship, she still couldn't quite understand why he would ask her to join him. Still, it did give her a chance to slip away from Alabasta, and away from the Marines. Now she was on this ship with this band of pirates that not only toppled a Warlord and saved Alabasta, by from what she had heard by destroying it himself, but also somehow got it's princess to join as well. She would sail with them for awhile, at least until they betrayed her like everyone else. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Usopp pounded his fist against the table they were sitting at.

"Pay attention!" He barked. "I want some answers from you! First off, what's your name?!" Usopp yelled before he blinked and said, "My name's Usopp! Hello."

"Nico Robin." She answered back. While the two of them were talking, most of the crew were watching her with a critical eye as Robin explained her love of archaeology, that she's been running from the World Government for 20 years, and ending the interview by saying that she was good at killing.

"LUFFY!" Usopp shouted with tears in his eyes. "I'VE DEDUCED THAT THIS WOMAN IS FAR TOO DANGEROUS TO BE ALLOWED TO STAY ON THE CREW!" Luffy, along with Chopper, were just laughing as Robin made her hands tickle them. "PAY ATTENTION YOU GUYS!" Usopp shouted before Nami slammed her foot against the railing, making them all look to her.

"Seriously! Are you two that pathetic?" She asked as she reminded them all that she was the Vice President of a criminal organization.

"So were Chris, Elizabeth and Anna, but we let them join up." Nojiko reminded her.

"They were clueless to Crocodile's true agenda," She said as she glanced down at Robin. "But she knew everything that Crocodile was planning from the start. I'll give you a fair warning. But you pull anything, and I'll personally kick you out." She said. Robin only smiled and said she'd remember.

Usopp, Zoro, Johnny, Yosaku, Arlong, Kuro, Jones, and Gin, were leaning against the railing on the side of the ship and watched before a bunch of hearts floated around.

"Ah, love." Sanji said as he slid down the railing on the stairs and began spouting out words of love before presenting Robin with a snack.

"And there goes lover boy." Said Nojiko. As they all spoke, Vivi was glaring at Robin all the time while Carue drank some water. Vivi watched as Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku quickly crumbled when Robin made two hands appear out of Luffy's head, making him look like he had Chopper's antlers. That left Gin, Zoro, Arlong, Kuro, Jones, Nojiko, Carue, and herself against Robin.

'Now that I think about it, where are Anna, Chris, and Elizabeth?' She thought as she looked around, not noticing the three of them hiding up in the crow's nest. Zoro and Gin just watched Robin walk around the ship with a smile, not willing to let their guard down around her.

'What's this chick up to?' Zoro thought while Gin walked off to practice with his tonfa. After that, things slowly returned to as normal as it usual gets on the USS Iowa.

* * *

-Early Next Morning-

It was now dawn and Vivi had awoken moments ago and was staring at Robin, who was sleeping peacefully in the galley at a table with a book.

'Luffy said she's not a bad person.' She thought. 'Still, she was helping Crocodile all this time.' She sighed before stepping out into the air to see the sun slowly starting to rise above the horizon. She spotted Nami looking ahead on the horizon, hoping to see if the next island was close. Nami turned when she heard footsteps and smiled when she saw Vivi.

"Hey Vivi." She greeted.

"Hi." Vivi replied with a smile. "What are you doing?"

"Looking out for the next island." She said as she looked through the binoculars again. "It should be close." Vivi stared out in the same direction she was looking at before she sighed. "Something wrong?" Nami asked her.

"I just can't figure out why Luffy would let Nico Robin onto the crew after all that she's done." Vivi said. "He says she's not a bad person, but..." Vivi trailed off in thought, unable to think of what to say after that. Nami just stared for a moment before turning back to the horizon.

"Who knows." Nami said. "After all, Lucifer knows more then any of us, so maybe he knows what she's really like deep down."

"That's right. I did hear him say that he is the devil, so maybe he can use his powers to tell or something.." Vivi muttered.

"You'd have to ask Lucifer." Nami said as she looked out at the horizon and spotted what she was looking for. "Looks like we'll be reaching land soon." Vivi smiled as Nami yelled for the others to wake up.

* * *

-Men's Sleeping Quarters-

Most of the men were sleeping away inside the sleeping quarters, having no problem sleeping in hammocks. The only one who was awake was Gin and was rubbing the sleep from his eyes before he glanced around. Johnny and Yosaku were snoring away in their hammocks. Carue was sleeping away in a makeshift nest for him in the corner, and Zoro and Sanji were asleep on the floor. He yawned as he pulled on a shirt before hearing Nami shouting from up on deck.

"Good morning Nami-swan!~" Sanji mumbled in his sleep before puckering up. "May I grace you with a passionate good morning kiss?" He asked. Gin just watched with his hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing as Sanji was slowly easing towards Zoro. A click is heard and Gin turns to his right to see three soldiers, but with one of them holding a camera. To get a better picture the soldier creeps closer and turns the flash on. The flash goes off, which makes Zoro's eyelids twitch and opened his eyes a little before an expression of horror came across his face. Sanji kept making kissing sounds before waking up just an inch away from Zoro and started freaking out. "DON'T PUT THAT UGLY ASS FACE OF YOURS IN FRONT OF ME MOSSHEAD!"

"ME?! YOU'RE THE ONE TRYING TO KISS ME IN YOUR SLEEP! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU CRAP COOK?!" Zoro yelled as the two of them started to fight. Gin and the soldiers busted up laughing at that while Nami called to them all about the island, with the soldiers promising to give a copy to Gin.

Soon everyone was awake, dressed, and on deck as the ship sailed up to the island. Nami was telling them how they'll divide up the work load of who gathers fruit, and who stays on the ship. After drawing straws the Straw Hats were divided. Nami would draw a map of the island with Luffy accompanying her, Chopper, Elizabeth Anna, Merry, and Gin would stay on the ship, despite not knowing that Robin was there, and the rest would go out and gather fruit. While the gathering team were getting their baskets, Vivi was looking over at Luffy after tying two baskets to Carue.

"Whoever picks the most fruit is the winner! Let's go guys!" Luffy yelled out as he and Nami started into the jungle as the rest of them split up. Vivi was riding Carue while deep in thought.

'I need to make sure that Nico Robin can be trusted.' She thought. 'And to do that, I'll have to ask Luffy myself if she can be.'

* * *

Gin, Chopper, Merry, Anna and Elizabeth had walked back to the ship, keeping a look out in case anything that would threaten it would arrive. Chopper decided to have some fun and started acting like a captain, with Elizabeth going along with it and Gin just raising an eyebrow and the other sailors smiling at the two. Chopper had his few moments of fun before he, Anna, Elizabeth, Merry and Gin realized one other person on the ship with them. They peered down and spotted Robin sitting in a lawn chair, silently reading a book with a stack of books next to her on a table. Gin narrowed his eyes at her, Anna and Elizabeth started to sweat, and Chopper turned blue when he remembered that she was good in assassination. Chopper flipped out and started insulting Robin before running into the ship. Elizabeth just kept her distance as she broke out a canvas and began to silently paint. Gin went to the crow's nest and kept a lookout while practicing with his tonfa. Anna was torn on whether to stay and keep an eye on Elizabeth from Robin or go down to the Galley and practice making chocolates. Merry went to the infirmary to be ready for anything. Robin just kept on reading, ignoring all that was happening around her. A few quiet moments passed before she looked over at Elizabeth to see her painting, a small smile on her face as she was wrapped up in her art. She then looked up to see Gin keeping watch before she smiled, closed her book, and decided to get some coffee.

'The one keeping watch is serious.' Robin thought as she walked in to see Chopper talking to himself. 'Miss Goldenweek, or Elizabeth now, is a little kid after all. And this one,' She thought as she looked at Chopper while her coffee brewed. 'Is quite the cute little furball.'

* * *

-With Zoro, Johnny, and Yosaku-

The three swordsman had wondered deep into the island to gather fruit, with Zoro complaining about being ordered around by Nami.

"Look on the bright side Big Bro." Johnny said. "It's a nice day, and it's only us on this island."

"Yeah." Said Yosaku. "The sooner we get this fruit, the sooner we can relax."

"No." Zoro said as he stopped and pulled out his swords. "The sooner we gather this fruit, the sooner we can start training."

"Training?" They both said in unison.

"Have you already forgotten what Luffy said?" Zoro asked them as he placed his white blade between his teeth. Both of them gasped before gaining serious looks and nodding in understanding. "Good. Now, step back." He said as he got into an attack stance. The two swordsman scattered as Zoro called out, "Three-Sword Style: DRAGON TWISTER!" His attack sliced the fruit from the trees, causing them to fall towards the ground while Zoro sheathed his blades and began catching them in the basket on his back. Johnny and Yosaku were catching fruit as well while also praising Zoro before they realized that more fruit was falling, completely burying the trio.

"I think we have enough Big Bro." They said in unison.

* * *

-With Usopp, Nojiko, and Kaya-

Usopp was sniping from tree to tree, picking off fruit and making it fall down below for Nojiko and Kaya to easily catch. The monkeys were just looking at them, while a few were angrily grunting at them.

"Hey Usopp!" Came Nojiko's voice. Usopp opened an eye to see her looking over at him. "We need more than this."

* * *

-With Nami and Luffy-

Nami had brought her equipment to map out the island, with Luffy, who was walking next to her with their hands together, and her head resting on his shoulder.

"Today is a nice day isn't it?" Luffy asks.

"Yeah, it is a nice day. A great day for some mapping, for us to have a little alone time and enjoy eachother's company." Nami says with a smile.

* * *

-With Vivi-

Vivi was looking around for Luffy, who had vanished deep into the island with Nami off to gather fruit and to do some mapping. Carue went the same direction that Luffy ran off to, but lost Luffy shortly afterwards.

"Where'd he go?" Vivi asked as Carue was slowly walking through the trees. Vivi kept her eyes open before she heard Luffy's distinct laughter off in the distance. "That way Carue!" She said as she made Carue change direction and run off towards the laughter. Carue ran for a few moments before stopping at the sight of Luffy of and Nami.

"Luffy!" Vivi shouted. Luffy turned and looked to the source of the voice.

"Hey Vivi. Whatcha doin out here?" He asked as she walked over to him and Nami, before seeing that the baskets she had were empty. "You need help picking fruit or something?"

"No. I came to ask you something." She said with a serious look on her face. Luffy tilted his head in confusion as she went on. "I want to know if Robin is indeed trustworthy. I need to hear it from you. Is it safe to have her on the crew?"

"Yep." Luffy said without hesitation, a big grin on his face. "Like I said, she's not a bad person."

"I still don't like it." Vivi said as she turned away and crossed her arms. The three of them just stood there as a breeze swept through the trees. Luffy's smile slowly faded before he sighed.

"Give her a chance Vivi. I know that you two will be friends." He said. Vivi turned and glared at him after he said that.

"After all that she did?!" Vivi yelled. "She was helping Crocodile overthrow my country! And all so that Crocodile could find the Pluton! Does that sound like a good person to you?!"

"Crocodile would have stabbed her in the back." Luffy said. Vivi stopped talking as he went on. "She is only after the poneglyph, kind of like me. She only wants to learn history." Vivi just kept glaring before sighing, with Carue walking up close to her and quacked at her. Luffy frowned at seeing her upset about it before he smiled and tapped her shoulder. "Tag! You're it!" And he suddenly vanished.

"Huh? Tag? Luffy!" Vivi shouted. Luffy's laughter could be heard from all around her, Nami and Carue, all of who were now staring around.

"Come on Vivi!" Luffy said as he reappeared next to a tree in front of her. "Don't just stand there. We're playing a game!"

"How did this turn into a game?!" She asked, making him laugh and taunt her.

"Can't catch me!" He said as he ran off in one direction. Vivi sighed before she and Carue ran off after him.

"Luffy!" Vivi yelled as she ran deeper into the island. She kept on running while looking around, trying to find him while Luffy just kept on laughing and taunting her. She stopped for a breather after a few moments of running and leaned up against a tree. "I'm not in the mood for games Luf-" She said before she found herself being lifted into the air by Luffy's mist covered arm. "WAAAH! LUFFY! PUT ME DOWN!" She shouted as Luffy held her upside-down by her waist and up to eye level with him.

"So will you now listen to what I have to say and trust me that I know what I am doing where it concerns Robin?" He asks as he hung to the tree by his legs.

"FINE! I'LL TRY!"

"That is all that I ask of you Princess." Luffy says surprising Vivi at his words. He lowers her and puts her upright and sets her down on her feet. He reappears next to her with a smile on his face. "Well I am going back to Nami. See you back on the ship." And with that he vanishes once more.

* * *

-Later with the Straw Hats-

It was now evening and the Straw Hats were all gathered around a fire, eating and saying what all happened today. Zoro was eating his food, while Johnny and Yosaku had cuts and bruises from training with Zoro. Kaya and Nojiko were glaring at Usopp while he made up a story about how he could pick this island clean of fruit in his sleep. Chopper and Robin shared a smile, remembering how they talked about Doctorine and the Rumble Balls while Chopper was replacing the water he spilled. Gin was still eating, saying nothing of importance happened on the ship. Elizabeth was admiring her painting of the island when they had first seen it in the distance. Anna was handing out some chocolates that she made. Kuro, Arlong, and Jones sat off to the side talking about their day. Carue was resting next to Vivi, his legs tired from running everywhere trying to find Luffy. Just another day for the Straw Hats.

The Straw Hats were sailing along on a peaceful day. The weather was nice, the waves weren't too strong, and the crew was relaxing. Anna was relaxing in a lawn chair wearing only a white two piece bikini and green tinted sunglasses, Gin was in the middle of the deck doing sit-ups, Johnny and Yosaku were training with Zoro, who was holding them both back with only one blade, Nojiko was tending to the tangerine trees, Nami was observing the weather, Sanji was going around to all the women passing out special drinks, Vivi was pounding Usopp's and Chopper's heads in for using Carue as fish bait again, Carue was quacking in fear and anger at them, Elizabeth was mixing paints to make some new colors, and Robin was sitting in another lawn chair reading more books.

"Carue is not bait!" Vivi yelled as the duo sat back on the railing.

"Well the bait we're using isn't catching a lot of fish." Said Luffy as he looked back out at the sea after recasting his line.

"I DON'T CARE!" Roared Vivi.

"Hey! I got a bite!" Usopp cried out as he began tugging on his fishing pole. Some of them watched as he struggled to pull the fish out of the water, which was no bigger than his own nose.

"That's it?" Chopper asked in disappointment.

"I thought it was gonna be bigger." Luffy chimed in.

"Like you can catch anything better!" Usopp snapped. Luffy grinned before putting some bait on the hook and tossing it into the sea after it being stolen by a fish.

"Just watch." Said Luffy. Nothing happened at first while Sanji passed out more drinks to the women, with the fishing trio complaining about not getting any drinks. Shortly after that, Luffy's line went under the water. "HEY! I GOT SOMETHING!"

"What? A minnow?" Gin asked just as Luffy pulled something huge from the water. Gin watched as it flew straight towards him before he rolled out of the way to avoid getting crushed. Everyone was now on deck looking at it with curiosity before it opened up, revealing a salesman named Rice-Rice. He thanked them while explaining his job and that he wished to give them catalogs for the various products his company delivered. Most of the crew was interested as some of them were wanting to buy some of the items he had on him while others were flipping through the catalogs.

"You have any canvases and paint?" Elizabeth asked.

"Indeed I do!" Said the salesman as he brought up a canvas and some paints that were unique in color, making Elizabeth's eyes shine.

"How about paper?" Nami asked. Rice-Rice then showed her some amazing paper that was great for making maps and such, which Nami soon said that she'd buy no matter what the cost, causing the others in the crew to freak out that she'd pay. Soon Nami and the salesman were haggling over the price before Anna gave a sly smile to Rice-Rice.

"You wouldn't happen to have certain discounts for certain clientele would you?" She asked.

"Certain Clientele?" Rice-Rice asked before looking up at the flag. "GAH! THAT'S A PIRATE FLAG?! Wait? That symbol! YOU'RE THE STRAW HAT PIRATES?! HOW COULD I HAVE MISSED SOMETHING THAT IMPORTANT?!"

"Yeah? What's it to ya?" Gin asked as Rice-Rice began to sweat.

"So, about that discount?" Nami now asked. Rice-Rice didn't say anything for a moment before he forced a nervous smile on his face.

"You know, it completely slipped my mind." He said. "We're actually having a once-in-a-lifetime clearance sale today exclusive only to pirates." He then began to unload everything from his strange ship as he ranted on. "Everything must go! All at low, low prices! So low, they're practically free! In fact, they're so low, I'm actually paying you to take them off my hands! Here, have my wallet!" He said before handing Nami his wallet and jumping into his ship and disappearing over the edge. "HAVE A NICE DAY!" He shouted before submerging under the water.

"That was weird." Said Usopp.

"Who cares?" Nami said as she held up the paper in joy. "I got all this paper for nothing! Thanks Anna."

"Of course." Was all she said as the others began digging through the various items they got.

"Only you could've thought of something as ingenious as that, Anna-Chwan~!" Sanji said in love mode as he danced around her.

"Besides, where would we have come up with the amount of money that guy was asking for anyway?" Asked Johnny as he was trying on a few pairs of sunglasses while Yosaku was looking for some headgear.

"Not a problem." Said Sanji as he pointed a thumb back at Luffy and Zoro. "All we would've had to do was turn these two boneheads in to the marines for their bounties."

"WHAT?!" Most of them cried out while the others just glared at Sanji.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Asked Yosaku.

"After all that's happened?" Johnny asked while spitting a little.

"You really think I'd sit by and let you stab us in the back for some paper Love Cook?!" Zoro barked, looking ready to kill Sanji.

"If it's for Nami, it's worth it Moss Head!" Sanji barked back, making some of their jaws drop.

'He's serious?!' Some of them thought while Nami grabbed her paper and glared at Sanji for even thinking about doing that to Luffy, she then headed for the door.

"Listen up everyone." She said. "I'm gonna be working, so no one bother me, except for Lucifer." Nami says getting Sanji's hopes up at hearing 'Except', but slumps to the ground when he hears her say Luffy's name.

"On what?" Usopp asked, only for Nami to wink and say that it's a secret before walking inside and being followed by Luffy. While she was inside getting her ink and old charts out, the women went back to what they were doing while Sanji began to order the men to scrub the deck.

"Good luck." Said Zoro while he leaned against the mast.

"YOU TOO!" Sanji barked while some of the men started yelling that he get up and work too.

"How come they don't have to work?" Zoro asked as he pointed at the women.

"They don't have to work. They're ladies." Sanji said.

"That's dumb. It shouldn't matter if they're men or women!" He said, earning a kick in the face from Sanji.

"Just shut your mouth Moss Head and start scrubbing!" Sanji growled. Both of them were soon in each others face, spouting insults and orders at each other.

"Hey!" Yelled Nojiko from the tangerine grove, making them all look up at her. "You two will rock the ship if you start fighting, and that's gonna mess Nami up! And if that happens, I'm personally gonna kick both your asses! Got it?"

"Yes Nojiko-Swan~!" Sanji said, his anger at Zoro gone as he looked up at her with hearts in his eyes.

"Tch! Whatever." Zoro grunted before he climbed up into the crow's nest.

"Alright you guys. Keep it down and don't disturb Nami." Sanji said, his love mode over in an instant.

"Aye aye!" Said all but Gin, who just shrugged and started scrubbing.

* * *

-Earlier in the kitchen-

Anna had taken a recipe book she had found among the items that was based around chocolate desserts and decided to try them out inside the kitchen. She was double checking to make sure that she had all the ingredients before she started mixing them. While she was mixing, she started thinking back to when she was a bit younger. She could remember the tiny chocolate stand that her parents worked so hard to make. Her mother would greet the customers when they walked up to her in the stand while she would work in the back with her father to make the sweet treats. A warm smile graced her lips before she remembered the horrible day that everything changed. One day, a group of street thugs were demanding protection money from them. She was in the back, so they didn't see her watching them all. Her father stood up to them and told them to leave, only for them to beat him to death before having their way with her mother. She managed to get away undetected and fled with tears in her eyes. She had returned the next day to find the shop and her parents burned to nothing. She remembered hiding in another town, coming across the Kilo-Kilo Fruit, and how they found the dead bodies of the thugs in deep craters. The wooden spoon she was using to mix the ingredients snapped in her hands, a mixture of rage and pain in her eyes as tears fell.

"You okay?" Came a voice, snapping her out of her thoughts. She turned to see Vivi walking inside. "You're crying." She said as Anna wiped her eyes.

"Just a few unpleasant memories." She said before she picked up the broken spoon and tossed it in the trash. "Hope Sanji doesn't get too mad about that spoon."

"Making chocolate?" Vivi asked as she got herself some water.

"Yeah. I found a recipe book. I decided to try it out." She said after she wiped her eyes. "What's everyone else doing outside?"

"Nami's working on something inside the cabin, Nico Robin's reading, Elizabeth is painting on deck, Nojiko's tending to the tangerine trees, Zoro's in the crow's nest keeping a lookout, and Sanji has the guys cleaning the deck." Vivi said before sipping her water.

"Is that right?" Anna said before she started preparing the dish for the oven. As she put the mixture into the oven, she turn to Vivi with a grin. "You know, I overheard Chopper mumble something very interesting last night before we all went to sleep. Something about you smelling a lot like Luffy when you came back to the ship." Vivi became confused by this statement, before she remembers something.

"Oh. I was chasing Luffy around the island earlier to ask him something." She said.

"Alright." She said before she heard Zoro and Sanji being yelled at by Nojiko. "Wonder what's going on?" Anna asked as Vivi waved goodbye and left. She shrugged before she went back to her chocolate.

* * *

-With Nami-

Nami was steadily working on her map and hearing the light snores coming from Luffy, who was sleeping on a couch with Iowa asleep on his chest, which she found adorable seeing father and daughter sleeping together, she was making great progress with Nojiko outside keeping the boys quiet. She was hanging her first map up before she heard a knock at her door.

"I said I didn't wanna be bothered." She said as she walked to the door and opened it to see Elizabeth standing there with a fresh canvas and other supplies. "Elizabeth? What do you want?"

"Is there room in here for me to paint?" She said before looking behind her at the boys. Nami looked to see that Yosaku's head was rammed through a canvas with paint on his face with the other guys laughing at him. "I can't exactly paint out there with those morons running amok."

"Good point." Said Nami as she opened the door to let her in. "There's plenty of room."

"Thanks." Elizabeth said with a smile as she walked in. She looked around to see a map hanging up to dry, and Luffy asleep on a couch with his daughter. "You're making maps?"

"That's right!" Nami said as she looked at her newly drawn map. "It's been my dream to draw a map of the entire world."

"The entire world?" Elizabeth asked. "That sounds really hard."

"It won't be easy, but I will do it!" Nami said as she got out a new piece of paper. Elizabeth looked at her map before she smiled and set up her canvas and slowly began to repaint what the boys wrecked. "Hey Elizabeth? Where'd you come up with the idea to hypnotize people with paint?" Nami asks, neither of the two girls not noticing Luffy no longer snoring.

"I didn't." She said. "It was my parents who developed this technique."

"Really? That's amazing!" Nami said as she began drawing a straight line.

"I know." Elizabeth said before she giggled. "I can't tell you how many times they used it on me to get me to behave." Nami laughed before she noticed Elizabeth's frown and wet eyes.

"Elizabeth?" Nami asked as Elizabeth just stared at the canvas.

"They were sailing to another island to show off their artwork...a storm hit...they never came back." She said. Nami's eyes widened, but quickly softened as she looked at Elizabeth. She said nothing as she walked over and gave her a hug, which she gratefully returned. "I miss them." She said as she buried her face into Nami's shirt.

'So she lost her parents.' Nami thought, her mind wandering to Bellemere. "I know the feeling." She said. Elizabeth looked up at her as Nami looked down with a sad smile. "Nojiko and I lost our mom when we were little too."

"You did?" She said as Nami knelt down to her eye level.

"Yes. She was...killed before our eyes, and we couldn't do a thing to stop it." She said. "So, we know what it's like to lose someone you love." Elizabeth's eyes welled up before she cried in Nami's shoulder, who hugged her again and let her cry out for her parents while rubbing her back.

'They have lost someone close as well. I never knew that Nami and Nojiko lost their mother, and I am pretty sure that I have a good idea as to who did it. Dammit Roger! This is why I did not want Arlong on my crew. I am still finding out about things that he had put Nami through still.' He takes a deep breath. 'Poor Elizabeth, she probably lost her parents about the same age as Nami. It seems that everyone in my crew has lost someone close.' Luffy thinks. Nami and Elizabeth are startled as arms wrap around them. They look up to see that it is Luffy, who is hugging them.

"I'm sorry for what you guys had to go through. Elizabeth, I told Nami this but, I was married before. You know my daughter Iowa?" Elizabeth has wide eyes and nods. "Her mother died a couple months after she was born. You should have seen me back then. I was a mess, but thanks to that I had a daughter and an amazing crew, who had helped me through my rough time, I have become stronger. I know that Kaitlyn wouldn't have wanted me to mope and would have wanted me to live life to the fullest although hers was cut short." Luffy says as he gives the two a tighter hug to which they return the hug.

After calming down, both Nami and Elizabeth resumed their work as Luffy went back to his nap before they heard Chopper yelling out in panic with Nojiko running in.

"What's going on?" Nami asked, as Luffy sat up.

"We need you three out here now! A twister appeared out of nowhere!" She yelled. They ran outside to see that she was right and that a twister, though very far away, was dead ahead of them.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! WAKE UP!" Nami shouted. Everyone, who had nodded off earlier, woke up groggily before spotting the twister and listened as Nami gave them all orders on what to do before threatening them all that if her new maps get destroyed, she'd make them pay dearly. All of them were tying up the sails on the Going Merry, tying anything down, or just calmly reading in Robin's case. It was tense for awhile, but they evaded the twister and sailed on as the weather cleared up to a nice day once again. "Looks like the weather's clear again." She said. "Great work everyone."

"Only because of your brilliant navigation skills Nami my dear!" Sanji swooned.

"So you were drawing maps?" Usopp asked, remembering what she yelled during the storm.

"That's right. And I'm off to a good start." She said. "One day, I'll draw a map of the world." The others all smiled at her before she left them to sail the ship while she went back to work, with Elizabeth happily running inside as well to paint again.

* * *

So there it is. Luffy is not the only one to lose someone. Some reflect on their past, when times were better. What a surprise the crew finds themselves in when they discover that Robin has joined the crew. As always leave reviews. Next upload 06/23/17.

ElderH


	50. Chapter 50: The Island of Goats

Here is chapter 50! Uploaded 6/23/17. Also here are chapters that have been updated. Chapter 41, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, and 49, so be sure to reread these chapters.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

[Creature speech]

/Radio communication/

 **:Demonic Speech:**

Disclaimer: See heading to chapter 1.

* * *

 _Answer to Reviewers:_

 _Captain James H00K,I plan to follow all the arcs, I will also be incorporating some of the movies into the story, but not many, maybe two or three of the films, the ones to be used are Dead End Adventure, Strong World, Z, and One Piece film: Gold, the last one being a good movie if you haven't seen it, I recommend it. So as I said, I will be following all the arcs even the filler arcs. Now about Blackbeard? You will have to wait till later chapters to find out. The situation about Arlong, as he is still trying to get adjusted to the crew it may be a while, probably as they near Sabaody or Fishman Island, not sure yet, but it will be around those arcs._

* * *

Now for a little rant. To those who leave guest reviews, I appreciate your reviews, but I find it annoying that you are doing them as guests, because it makes it harder for me to answer a reviewer if I do not know who left it and it is very frustrating. I know that there are a lot of other writers who sympathize with me on this. I find it stupid that the Fanfiction site allows this, I think that they should make it to where if you want to leave a review you have to create an account. There my rant is now over. So with out further more enjoy chapter 50.

* * *

Chapter 50: The Island of Goats

Now it was the next day and all but Zoro was inside the ship, some were in their rooms, or were in the lounge. Robin was reading a book, Nami was reading the newspaper, Sanji and Anna were washing dishes, Nojiko was making some fresh juice out of some tangerines, Chopper was talking with Carue, Usopp was tinkering with a new invention, Gin was cleaning his guns, Zoro was outside keeping watch, Johnny and Yosaku were sleeping up against the wall, Arlong was asleep as well as Jones, Kuro was with June Harper going over some expenses, Kaya and Merry were in the infirmary, Luna was playing with her niece out on deck, and Luffy was up on the bridge, looking at sea charts and discussing some things with Thomas. Zoro's voice is soon heard on the intercom and told them that he saw an island, causing Luffy to get to his feet and walk out the door. The Iowa stops and drops anchor three miles away and the Going Merry is lowered into the water and heads for the island. Most of them disembarked onto the island, leaving Robin and Zoro to guard the ship. They walked into a small town and discovered that a fireworks festival was tonight, making them all smile at the thought of fireworks. Sanji offered to be an escort for the ladies, to which they turned him down and made him go into a depressive slump. Usopp ran off to see if they had any gunpowder they could spare, and the rest scattered to check out the town. Nami, Luffy and Iowa, who was sitting on Luffy's shoulder walk in a random direction.

* * *

2 hours later

Luffy and Nami find a little Cafe and Luffy lets Iowa off his shoulders and she takes a seat. They are soon joined by a waiter with some menus and leaves giving them a couple minutes to decide on what they want. Luffy and Nami then couldn't help themselves as they started making out since they had ordered one plate of spaghetti to share between the two and ended up eating the same string of noodle and they kissed as they both finished but they took it further, while Iowa had wanted something else.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Iowa exclaims covering her eyes. Luffy and Nami break the kiss with smiles on their faces as they then look at their daughter.

"Don't worry sweety, when you get bigger you'll be doing the same thing." Nami says with a smile. Luffy folds his arms.

"Not if I have anything to say or do. If a boy so much as even thinks about kissing you he'll have to answer to me, and I'm pretty sure the crew as well since they see themselves as you aunts and uncles."

"Lucifer! She's only five." Nami says as she glares at Luffy.

"So? She will always be my little princess."

"Daddy!" Iowa says with a small blush.

* * *

Hours later

It was now minutes until the fireworks and the whole town, along with the Straw Hats, were now waiting to see them go off. Usopp was nowhere in sight while the rest of them were all leaning up on a higher spot to watch the fireworks. While they were all talking, Sanji was calmly walking up towards them and taking a drag from his cigarette. Shortly after that, Luffy came by with his face so full of lumps it looked like he tried shoving a few dozen watermelons in his cheeks. His eyes were black and swollen, his teeth were broken, and his face was black and blue everywhere.

"Why do you keep beating Luffy up?!" Chopper yelled as he began treating Luffy's face.

"Dunno." Sanji said as he looked to the sky. "Those fireworks starting soon?"

"Almost." Elizabeth said as she munched on a rice cracker. While they were waiting, Nojiko started whispering to Nami.

"So, why are your legs trembling?"

"Because it's starting to be a pain standing." Nami whispered back. "I am about five months pregnant with twins. Remember?"

They waited before colorful explosions filled the sky in a grand fashion, with the whole thing ending with a firework so huge, it looked like a meteor shower had completely filled the sky. A roar of cheering and awe filled the whole island as the annual Fireworks Festival came to a glorious end.

BOOM!

Zoro's eyes slowly opened at the sound of the cannon going off, which was soon followed by sound of something exploding off in the distance. He could hear his crew shouting from the front of the ship about the great shot before he reached for his sword as he looked to his right to see Robin there with a blanket in her hands. Both of them then began a conversation about rumors about his title of Pirate Hunter before she left with a smile to read her book while he thought about the dream he was having of when he first met Johnny and Yosaku.

'Hard to believe that they'd become pirates of their own free will.' He thought. He was truly surprised that they'd accept Luffy's invitation, but now they're here so that was it.

* * *

Later that night

The crew had just finished dinner, before they all did their own thing before getting tired. Zoro, having rested earlier, was put on watch for the night while the others were heading off to bed. Zoro was looking down from the crow's nest to see everyone disappearing into the ship to go to their quarters, since they had moved dinner outside and onto the deck, before he stopped at Luffy. Luffy was about to walk in before he suddenly stopped, having a feeling that he was being watched. He looked up to see Zoro looking right at him with a serious look on his face. A few moments passed as Luffy silently understood and vanished and reappeared next to Zoro.

"Need something Zoro?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah. Training." Zoro replied.

"But it's night, and I'm tired." Luffy whined.

"Not now, dumbass!" Zoro barked before regaining his composure. "I mean that we should start some serious training at the next island."

"Yeah. You're right. We'll train at the next island." Luffy turned around and was about to jump before Zoro stopped him.

"One more thing." Zoro said. Luffy looked back at him as Zoro finished. "I need one question answered. Nico Robin. Is she trustworthy?"

"Yeah." Luffy said with a smile. Luffy then jumped down and entered the ship.

A few minutes later the door to the crows nest open as two sailors walk in.

"Your relieved for tonight if you want Zoro. We are suppose to be doing the night shifts. You have higher seniority over us." One of the sailors says.

"Well I probably would let you, but I slept most of the day." Zoro says.

"Alright then we leave it to you sir." The two say and salute, which still discomforts Zoro, but he is not the only one who is discomforted by this sometimes.

* * *

Next day

The Iowa was sailing as fast as she could with a few marine ships chasing after them and bombarding them with cannonballs.

"This is bad guys!" Nami yelled as the water around them erupted from all the missed shots.

"The Marines are gonna sink us at this rate!" Vivi added. Everyone else was either fishing, napping, or just hanging over the railing in hunger.

"These shots are deliberately missing." Nojiko said while looking for any tangerines on the trees.

"Exactly. Vivi's on board, so they won't risk sinking a ship with the princess on it." Anna added from her lawn chair.

"Since they managed to figure out that she is with us, they pursue, but know that they can't get close without bringing harm to Vivi." Kuro says as he turns a page in the newspaper that he is reading.

"Usopp." Chopper whined in hunger. "Catch anything yet?"

"Not at the speed we're sailing." He groaned.

Sanji walked up the stairs towards with a few plates with some food on them.

"Ladies, I've brought you all your tea. And for a snack, Mille Feuille." He said.

"Thank you, Cook-san." Robin said while most of the men began to drool and ran towards Sanji trying to get the food.

"Give me some!"

"I'm starving!"

"Back off! These are for the ladies, not you jackasses!" Sanji yelled as he ran away from them, keeping the food away so as to safely give it to the women.

"What's wrong with all of you?" Nami groaned as Robin sprouted some arms and had them tickle a few of them into submission.

"Nami! Fog!" Johnny shouted.

"Straight ahead!" Yosaku added.

"Again?" She said as they entered the fog. She barked orders for the rest of them to steer the ship to avoid the rocks and currents while the marines were having a rough time following. One of the marines suggested that they turn back, while another said to keep going after them.

"Withdraw the ships." Commanded the Sergeant of the fleet.

"But sir, our orders from Captain Moore are to apprehend the Straw Hat Pirates and safely rescue Princess Vivi of Alabasta!" Said the Corporal.

"Captain Moore's not here! Right now, I'm in charge. And I say we withdraw." Said the Sergeant as he walked away.

"Y-Yes sir." The Corporal saluted before looking at the blurry speck of the Iowa while the Marine ships withdrew. It was tense, but the Straw Hats finally got out of the fog.

"Hey, there's an island straight ahead!" Usopp shouted from the crow's nest. Everyone was looking at it in interest for different reasons. Luffy and most for food, Zoro for some serious training, Nami to make a map of it, and Robin to explore and to search for ruins. They all got off the ship and were gathering around while a spyglass was looking at them all up the hill.

"21 people and 2 animals." Said an aged voice as he messed with an abacus. "You won't leave this island alive." He said as the Straw Hats all began venturing in towards the island. They kept on walking before Luffy suddenly stopped.

"Something wrong Luffy?" Vivi asked from atop Carue. Luffy looked up at her with a face splitting grin.

"Yeah. We're not alone on the island." He said.

"We're not?!" Usopp shouted before quickly whipping his head around, looking for anything that might pop out at them while Zoro flicked his white blade from its sheath.

"You mean that baby goat up there?" Nojiko asked. Everyone looked to see a cute little baby goat eating grass at the top of the hill.

"MEAT!" Usopp, Sanji, Gin, Kuro, Arlong, Jones, Merry, Chris, Johnny, and Yosaku shouted before giving chase.

"They're not gonna eat that baby goat, are they?" Elizabeth asked.

"How come you're not running off to eat it yourself?" Nojiko asked as they all started chasing after them.

"You'll see." Luffy said with a grin. They chased the baby goat towards a lone tree before Luna stepped in the way.

"You are not eating that baby goat!" She said as she held her arms out wide, acting like a shield.

"That little goat has friends." Said Zoro while flicking out his white blade. Everyone looked around to see a few dozen adult goats had surrounded them, each of them with angry looks in their eyes.

"It lured us into a trap!" Said Chopper as the goats all began charging towards them.

"No choice then!" Zoro said as he pulled out his white blade while the others all got out their weapons as well.

"I got this." Luffy said as he calmly walked towards the goats. All the others just stared as the goats were closing in on Luffy before they felt a small wave of Haki roll out of Luffy, causing all the goats to stop dead in their tracks and look at Luffy with wide eyes. Luffy grinned before an old man fell out of the tree and onto his butt.

"What did you do?!" He yelled as he frantically pointed at Luffy with his eyes bugging out at him.

"Who's the old fart?" Elizabeth asked.

"Maybe he's the leader of these goats." Luna suggested.

"Is he?" Chopper asked the goats, who answered back that he was. "He is."

"What is that?! A talking raccoon-dog?!" The old man shouted as he pointed at Chopper.

"I'M A REINDEER!" Chopper shouted, making the old man flinch before scurrying back a little.

"Please sir." Vivi said as she held up her hands and approached him. "We're not here to hurt you."

"PAH! As if I'd take the word of a pirate!" He shouted. "I'm only gonna say this once, so listen up. I'm flat broke, so don't even bother looking for any treasure!"

"How much money could an old fart like you have anyways?" Gin asked.

"Shut it, pirate!" Shouted the man as he sat on the ground and folded his arms. "Do your worst! I won't talk! You could boil me or roast me! My lips are sealed!"

"Good thing I'm a cook." Sanji said as he cracked his knuckles. "Should I fillet you first then?"

"I WAS JUST JOKING ABOUT COOKING ME!" Shouted the old guy before he threw rocks at them and scurried away into some bushes. "VANDALS! THIEVES! MURDERERS!" He shouted as he got stuck in the bushes. The old man watched as Zoro approached and sliced up the branches he was stuck in, causing his eyes to roll back and faint.

"Faint of heart, huh?" Anna said.

"What's wrong with that guy?" Usopp asked as Chopper ran over and placed his ear to the man's chest.

"THIS IS BAD! HIS HEART'S STOPPED!" Chopper shouted. Most of them gasped before they started insulting Zoro, who was yelling at them that he didn't touch the guy. They all decided to bring the old man back to his hut after Chopper got his heart working and waited for anything to happen. He woke up after awhile, but then started yelling how they owed him for nearly scaring him to death. He began to cry and say how he had given up on life after Nami argued the finance before Luffy said they'd stay and do some chores, making the man smile and rub his hands together in joy. After that the old man, that they learned was named Zenny, was soon having them do all kinds of chores like chopping wood, feeding the goats, drawing fresh water, fixing the hut, cleaning, and massaging his shoulders.

* * *

With Zoro

Zoro had wandered off to find some food, getting lost almost immediately as usual, before he stumbled upon a half built ship way up in the mountains.

* * *

At a nearby Marine Base

Captain Moore was chewing out Sergeant Minchi for pulling back when they had the Straw Hats in their sights before telling him to organize a landing party and to capture the Straw Hats. The Sergeant and Corporal left the room and began walking away before they started talking about the Straw Hats and the island they've anchored on, with Minchi bearing a grin at the thought of who else might be there.

* * *

Later that Night

Zoro had come back and told them all about the pirate ship he found while unloading a bag of fruit he had. Nami smiled at this before leading all but Chopper and Elizabeth up the mountain to investigate, with Zoro realizing that it was closer than he thought. Usopp freaked when Robin said it was a ghost ship, which only caused the sight of the fireflies to cause his mind to think they were spirits of the dead. They all searched it, wondering what it could be before Nami said that she couldn't find the treasure.

* * *

With Chopper and Elizabeth

Elizabeth was rubbing her eyes, feeling very tired after the chores that Zenny had them do. She wasn't one for work ethic, so it was very taxing to her.

"This is not good." Chopper whispered as he stepped out of Zenny's hut.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she looked at him. "He have another heart attack?"

"No...it's worse." Chopper said as the others all came back.

"I'm telling you, we should all just get off this island." Gin grumbled.

"I'm with you there." Usopp said. "That old goat's gonna work us till we drop."

"We were supposed to train at this island, not work for some senile old man anyway." Zoro grumbled.

"Chopper. Pack your things. We're leaving." Anna said. "You too Elizabeth."

"I'm staying here." Chopper said with his eyes to the ground.

"Why? If you do, then there's no end to the chores that old man's gonna put you through." Usopp said.

"There will be an end." Chopper said. "He didn't faint earlier because he was frightened. He's sick."

"Then, that end you were talking about was..." Nami said.

"There's no doubt in my mind!" Chopper said, looking them all in the eye. "He's got three days tops left!"

"Three days?!" They all shouted.

* * *

Morning

"That was a good sleep." Zenny yawned before he sniffed the air. "Something smells good."

"Hey, old-timer." Usopp said.

"Hope you're hungry." Said Sanji as the Straw Hats all presented a huge feast.

"All this is for me?!" Zenny shouted in disbelief.

"The goats told us all the good spots to fish and find fruit on the island." Chopper said, with the goats baaing behind him. Zenny looked at the food with a suspicious eye, claiming that pirates turning friendly was a bad sign and that the food might be poisoned. It was only after Luffy tried taking the food, and scaring the man with his darkness powers, did he eat the food.

"This is delicious!" He said with a smile. The Straw Hats were all encouraging him to eat, with Sanji claiming to make more if he wanted. Nami punched Usopp after he tearfully said that it could be a last meal, which Zenny didn't quite catch. Zenny happily ate before he dropped his chopsticks and brought his hands to his throat, scaring all the Straw Hats before he swallowed. "Too delicious. I forgot to chew." He said, causing everyone but Robin to fall over.

"I knew it was too early." Chopper said.

"Too early for what?" Zenny asked as Nami threw a sandal at Chopper.

"Never you mind. Go on old man. Have my plate."

"And mine."

"Here you go." All the Straw Hats began to offer him food, with Luffy still trying to take it, making Zenny laugh and smile. Zoro was watching with a raised eyebrow, wondering if he truly did have three days left, with none of them suspecting a greedy marine hatching a plan far away.

The Straw Hats, Zenny, and the goats were all now working on the ship that Zoro had found in the mountains. Zoro was cutting up the wood for the goats to transport onto the ship, Johnny, Yosaku, Gin, and Usopp were nailing the wood into place, Elizabeth offered to paint it, which Zenny allowed with a smile. Sanji was checking out the interior, and the rest were helping however they could.

"Is that as fast as you can move?" Zenny yelled. "Come on! Put your back into it!"

"Just relax old man!" Chopper said in his Heavy Point. "We'll take care of all this."

"He's right." Said Nami as she sat him down. "Sit and relax."

"Shall I massage your shoulders for you?" Robin asked before two arms sprouted out from behind him, freaking him out a bit before he relaxed as Sanji asked why he built a ship all the way up the mountain.

"Oh, it's not a ship." He said with a grin.

"It's not?" Elizabeth asked as she kept painting.

"Don't give me that!" Usopp said as he pointed a hammer at Zenny. "If it's not a ship, then what is it?"

"It's...my coffin!" Zenny answered.

"Coffin?" They all said, visualizing a giant coffin around them. Zenny then began to explain that a coffin wasn't so bad since he was old and going to die eventually, which caused a few of them to shed a tear.

"But why up a mountain?" Sanji asked, only for Zenny to slump over.

"AH! OLD GOAT!" Most of them shouted as they ran towards him and began yelling at him to hold on, only for Nami to shush them and point out that he was sleeping, making them all sigh in relief.

* * *

At the Marine Base

Sergeant Minchi was putting his plan into action, which was having Captain Moore giving him the authority to lead a trap against the Straw Hats to rescue Vivi, all the while keeping the treasure a secret.

* * *

On the Island

Zenny and Nami were playing chess, Chopper was making medicine, in the hut, Sanji was next to the makeshift kitchen ready to make food for Zenny if he asked, Robin, Anna, Nojiko, and Vivi were feeding the goats, and the rest were off who-knows-where.

"Hmm. My next move..." Zenny mumbled as he ate some cheese. "Delicious! Where'd you get this cheese?"

"It's made from goat milk." Sanji said. "Eat up. I'll give you strength." He said before he frowned. 'Though it won't make a difference at this point.' He thought as Zenny beat Nami in chess. She asked for another game while Zenny smiled.

"Nothing beats a game of chess while eating cheese and getting your shoulders rubbed!" He said with a huge grin as the rest of them came back with fish as big as they were.

"We got a good haul, Brother Sanji!" Johnny said with a smile as they placed the fish in front of him.

"Make another feast for Big Bro Zenny!" Yosaku said.

"Leave it to me." He said while Usopp told him that if he needed any food or work to be done, then to let them know.

"Sure." Zenny said. "If I were to die today, I'd be happy. This is nothing short of Paradise." He said with a peaceful smile.

"AH! Don't give up Brother Zenny!" Johnny and Yosaku yelled with tears in their eyes. Other members were soon crying as well, telling him not to give up while Gin and Zoro just looked stone faced.

"Hey, don't you think it's strange?" Zoro asked, getting their attention. "Chopper said he had three days, right?" They all nodded in sadness before crying again. "Those three days ended three days ago!" He said, making them all stop.

"Hey, you're right." Said Gin as they all looked at Zenny, who was happily munching on cheese.

"He looks healthy." Usopp said.

"Healthier actually." Said Zoro as Zenny held out the plate and asked for more cheese.

"Old man! Here's your medicine." Said Chopper as he ran out of the hut with a bottle of pills. "Make sure to take them."

"I don't wanna! Makes the food taste bad." He complained before moving a piece on the chess board. "Checkmate!"

"Not again!" Nami yelled as she put her arms over her head while Chopper and the Straw Hat men were talking.

"Luffy..." Zoro calls and Luffy turns to the first mate.

"Yeah Zoro?"

"Luffy, you are the devil correct?" Zoro asks making the others stare at the two.

"Yeah..." Luffy says wondering where Zoro is going with this.

"If that is the case, you are connected to souls more than normal right?"

"Of course. When someone dies, I have to see them to the other side, but I usually have my demon servants do it, but I can feel when someone dies no matter where they are, same as if a child is born." Luffy says.

"If that is the case then you can tell if Zenny is going to die, or should have right?"

"Yes," Luffy says with a nod. "By all means, he should have died three days ago, but since we came across him and have been helping him and taking care of him, his health has been restored and he has been getting better." Luffy says shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

Later that night

Everyone was eating and laughing as they sat around a campfire, where they learned why Zenny was on this small island. 20 years ago, he was Money Lender Zenny, a man who loaned money to pirates. He told them all that he was driven by his dream before he washed onto this island, and that dream was to become a pirate. He told them that his ship was destroyed by some pirates before he washed onto the island, and that he'd spent a long time building the ship to escape, but became too old to set out.

"You shouldn't give up old goat guy." Luffy said with a mouthful of food. Zenny looked at him as he continued. "Doesn't matter how old you get. Anyone can become a pirate." Zenny's eyes widened as a few of them told Luffy it was a bad idea.

"He's just drunk. Right Zenny?" Nami said.

"I'm drunk alright!" Zenny said with a laugh. "This kid's got me thinking! A toast to the Zenny Pirates Maiden Voyage!"

"KANPAI!" They shouted. They kept on partying before most of them fell asleep, with Zenny and Robin talking up on the ship. She told him about how Luffy saved her when she wanted to die, with him telling her that she didn't look like she regretted it. "You're life is just beginning. My dream...will stay on this island." He said as Dawn arrived, with two goats baaing in worry as they stared off into the distance. "What's wrong?"

* * *

Out on the water

The Iowa was heading back to the island since she went out to do some night training, but had stumbled upon a small group of Marine ships heading for the island.

"Fill the tanks! Dive! Dive!" Gunther orders as alarms blare. A few minutes later the bow of the Iowa starts to disappear below the surface. Fully submerged the Iowa speeds towards the island passing directly below the marine ships. Twenty minutes later they surface, but on the opposite side of the island, but they can see the marine ships, but the marine ships can't see them.

"Dallas!" Gunther yells as he is looking through some binoculars.

"Sir!" Dallas says walking out onto the bridge wing and salutes.

"Prepare to fire flares." Thomas says.

"Sir! What colors?" Dallas asks as he opens a box that has a rifle and a bunch of small tubes.

"Fire a white, orange, and green flare." Thomas says.

"Yes sir." Dallas says as he puts three flare rounds into the cartridge of the rifle. He pulls the trigger three times and the flares fly into the air lighting up.

* * *

Up on the mountain

Everyone looks up to see three glowing balls of light in the sky, which starts to concern everyone. Luffy tenses.

"Luffy what are those?" Luna asks.

"Those are flares, they came from the Iowa. The white one is to get our attention, the orange means emergency, the green means an enemy. If I was to hazard a guess I would say the green is refereeing to possibly the marines. I can't talk to them as I don't have a radio." Luffy says as the same colors of flares are fired into the sky again.

* * *

Down the mountain

Chopper was running up from the coast towards everyone, stating that the marines were there.

"What?" They all asked before they jumped up and ran down the mountain to see one ship in the coast.

'So it was the marines.' Luffy thinks.

"It's only one ship, but why aren't they firing?" asked Usopp.

"Hello there, Straw Hat Pirates!" Sergeant Minchi greeted as he stepped forward on the ship, not noticing Luffy vanishing and reappearing on the deck of the Going Merry and running into the cabin. "And of course to you too, Princess Vivi of Alabasta. Looks like you're okay despite your present company. I'm Sergeant Minchi of the Marines. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you?" Nojiko said.

"Yes. Please forgive me for my rudeness last time." He said. "Had I realized who you all were, I'd never have chased you down. And for that, I apologize."

"What kind of crap is this?" Luna asked. "Marines are supposed to chase pirates."

"Something's fishy about this guy." Usopp added.

"This has trap all over it." Said Anna as a few of them went for their weapons.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold on!" Minchi pleaded. "I know you guys are the ones who took down Crocodile. Nobody on this ship would stand a chance against you. And even if I wanted to fight, I'd have brought more than one ship."

"Then what about all those other marine ships waiting in the fog?" Luffy asked bluntly, reappearing. Minchi flinched, confused and horrified that Luffy would know.

"What?!" He yelled out before composing himself. "I mean, what are you talking about?" He asked with a few beads of sweat.

"Now that you mention it, I smell gunpowder from somewhere else. And it's not from his ship or ours." Said Chopper as he sniffed the air.

"Not here to fight, huh?" Arlong asked with a grin.

"Liar." Elizabeth said as she munched on a rice cracker. Minchi's facade slowly left his face as he laughed.

"I don't quite know how you managed to find out, but it doesn't matter." He said. "Still, I'm not heartless, so I'll give you a choice. Hand over Princess Vivi, and we'll see that you get a fair trial."

"No." Luffy said bluntly.

"What do you mean 'no'? Don't you care that your lives are in my hands?!" Minchi yelled.

"Play along." Nami whispered to the others, seeing as a few of them looked confused.

"Course, you come onto shore and try to take her by force." Gin shouted as he held a gun to Vivi's head at point-blank range. "But I doubt you want the World Government on your ass when they found out your screw up lead to her demise." Minchi's eye twitched a little while Sanji looked ready to kick Gin's ass for pointing his gun at Vivi, only stopping when Nami took a step back in front of him and whispered that they were fooling them. Minchi growled at them before a grin came to his face.

"Well that would be a problem for me if anyone actually believed you." He said. "All I would have to do is say that we found her dead by the time we apprehended you pirates. Who would the world believe? A marine such as myself, or the very pirates that kidnapped her?"

"Tch. Rotten bastard." Usopp growled as Minchi continued to grin at them.

"Look!" Shouted Nojiko as the fog lifted, revealing nine more warships. "Luffy was right! They've got a whole fleet out there!"

Ballup Ballup Ballup, Ballup Ballup Ballup.

Minchi reached into a his pocket and pulled out a baby Den Den Mushi and answered. "Sergeant Minchi here."

"Sergeant! Emergency!" Shouted the Corporal from the other line. "The landing party's been wiped out!"

"What?!" Minchi shouted.

"These hands started popping out of nowhere! Please Sergeant! We must contact Captain Moore for reinforc-"

"SHUT UP!" Minchi shouted, his patience at an end. "WE'RE NOT CONTACTING HIM! I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT ZENNY'S TREASURE! GOT IT?!"

"I KNEW IT!" Nami shouted in joy. "That old guy does have a treasure somewhere on this island!" All but Luffy just stared at her while Minchi looked like he wanted to kick himself for shouting that. Everyone's focus was now pointed to the top of the mountain, where they saw Zenny and his goats sailing down through the forest.

"Old Goat Guy!" Luffy shouted with a grin as Zenny's ship plowed through the forest. The Straw Hats watched before they panicked and jumped out of the way of the ship, letting it go out into the water. "Nice job Old Goat Guy!" Luffy shouted, with the others telling him not to encourage him to much.

"OLD MAN! YOU ALRIGHT?!" Chopper yelled in worry. Zenny could stare around him in disbelief before looking back at the island.

"I'm actually out at sea." He said before a grin came to his face. "I've done it! This is no longer my coffin! This is the official ship of the Zenny Pirates!"

"GREAT JOB OLD MAN!" Luffy shouted.

"Shut up, Luffy!" His friends shouted at him.

"He's ill!" Chopper yelled. Zenny and Minchi began to shout at each other before Usopp yelled to him that Minchi was after his treasure. Zenny and Minchi shouted again before Zenny dared Minchi to take it if he could.

BOOM! Is heard and a whistling noise is heard as three orange glowing balls fly overhead and connect with three marine ships in the distance. Everyone stops and stares at the three sinking marine ships.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Minchi screamed in shock. The straw hats and Zenny stare in shock as well, not noticing Luffy whispering to his hand, that had a radio in it as he was giving firing orders and firing coordinates to the Iowa, that was firing from the other side of the island.

"Oi, guys!" He shouted to his crew that were getting the ship ready. "Grab on if you wanna fight!" Gin, Zoro, Johnny, Jones, Kuro, Arlong, Luna, and Yosaku grabbed on before Luffy vanished with all of them towards the ship to help Zenny, who's goats were running wild on the ship while Zenny laughed. Luffy and company fell into the water after Minchi sliced the ropes, leaving them to swim up towards it started climbing. Chopper was yelling for his friends to hurry and get the ship moving so he could check on Zenny.

* * *

Up on the mountain

"Is that true?!" Came Captain Moore's voice over the Corporal's Den Den Mushi.

"Yes sir. I apologize for not reporting sooner." The Corporal and landing party were limping down the mountain after their run in with the mysterious hands that attacked them.

* * *

Back to the part you all care for

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THEY'RE GOATS!" Minchi shouted at his crew as the goats jumped and attacked them.

"Don't forget about us." Minchi turned to see Luffy being dragged on board, followed by the others. Each of them were grinning before they got out their weapons and attacked alongside Zenny and his goats, with Robin assisting unnoticed from Zenny's ship. The marines tried to fight back, but they might as well been throwing rocks for all the good they were doing. By the time the Going Merry pulled up alongside, the battle was already over.

"Zenny!" Chopper yelled when he saw Zenny clutching his chest and breathing hard. He ran over to him before lying him down and getting to work on giving him a shot, with Zenny watching and calming down after the shot. "How do you feel?"

"I feel great." He said. "I've finally become a pirate. I feel more alive then ever." He said before laughing. Nami tied up Minchi while Usopp chatted with a marine that was saying that they were following orders.

"The attacks should subside now." Chopper said after helping Zenny.

"Thank you, Dr. Chopper." Zenny said.

"Hey Old Goat Guy. How was that for profit?" Luffy asked.

"Pretty good." He said before they started laughing.

"Now then," Nami said as she walked towards Zenny. "About that treasure." Zenny turned around and laid down on the ship.

"Don't startle him Nami!" Chopper yelled.

"When it comes to treasure, Nami becomes more stubborn than Luffy." Nojiko said, earning a collective nod from most of the crew.

"Well, seeing as how you all helped me, I guess I can tell you." Zenny said, much to Nami's joy. He explained that he did have treasure and that he had it all changed into cash.

"Cash!" Minchi whispered from where he lay, both having Berri symbols in their eyes. But that quickly changed when Zenny told them that he had the cash with him when he washed onto the island and woke up to the goats eating the cash.

"THEY ATE IT?!" Chopper, Nami, and Minchi shouted. Zenny smiled when he said that he lost his money, but gained loyal friends in the goats. All of them were smiling at him as he told them he had the greatest treasure in the world.

"That's so wonderful!" Johnny and Yosaku cried in unison.

"I may stumble, but I don't come out empty handed." Zenny said before most of them started laughing.

"What rubbish!" Minchi groaned. "This isn't over Straw Hat! You still have six marine warships to deal with!"

"Are you still here?" Luffy asked before lifting him up and throwing him towards the marine ship at blinding speeds. "GET LOST!" Minchi screamed in terror before smacking into the mast of the marine ship and sliding to the deck in front of Captain Moore. Moore stripped him of his rank before contacting the Straw Hats, requesting to meet with Luffy, who accepted much to the protest of the crew. They see Luffy walk off with the marine captain and the corporal and they walk behind a rock.

"Hello Admiral." Captain Moore says as he and Corporal Hinton salute with a smile.

"Hello Grant, David." Luffy says with a smile as he shakes Grant's and Davis'd hand. "How have things been in the marines?" Luffy asks.

"Things have been progressing smoothly. We have gotten some more to join us. The six remaining ships are those who have come to us about other marines being corrupt and we have shared with some of who we really are in the marines and they completely support us. The three the Iowa sunk happened to be some ships that were corrupt with marines. We have been trying to find away to get rid of them." Grant says.

"Excellent. That is good to hear Grant. Continue sending your encrypted reports to Commander Hamilton and his men." Luffy says.

"Yes sir Admiral." Captain Moore says as he and Corporal Hinton salute. The three return. Luffy couldn't help but chuckle at seeing his crew all tense then looking at the marines, who nod or smile at him knowing who he really is to them. He gives a slight nod back. The three stop in between both crews in front of the marine ship before Captain Moore says that he'd let them choose the battlefield for rooting out the scum of their ranks. After a fond farewell, and wishes of meeting again and of good luck, Luffy and crew sailed off to deal with Moore while Zenny and the goats went back to the island to repair the ship. The Going Merry sailed into the fog before coming out the other side, leaving Moore's fleet at the mercy of the rocky waters.

"Will he be alright Doctor?" Robin asked after Chopper tended to the bump on her head.

"The medicine will prevent the attacks, but won't cure his illness." He said in a grim tone. "He shouldn't be a pirate in his condition. His heart's weak, and he's fairly old."

"Don't worry." Luffy said as he appeared from the tangerine trees. "If he wants to be a pirate, let him. Who knows? He might find a cure for his illness out on the sea."

"You think so?" Chopper asked.

"Don't worry about that old goat." Zoro said. "He's old, but he's got guts."

"Don't worry Chopper. We'll see him again." Luffy said. Chopper looked at him before he smiled.

"You're right." said Chopper as the other crew mates all smile.

"WE'LL BE WAITING!" Luffy and Chopper shouted. "ZENNY PIRATES!" The Going Merry soon is reunited with the Iowa an hour later and is stowed on the rear of the Iowa as the Straw Hats continue on their journey.

* * *

"Well there is a little surprise for ya with the marines. Poor Iowa may have a difficult time finding a boy when she gets older with a protective father like Luffy and her aunts and uncles that make up the crew on the Iowa, so 2,000 aunts and uncles, who can be very protective of her as well. I pity the fool that tries to impress Luffy. *Dark chuckle* And now I have some news that will make you all hate me. *Prepares to run* This is the last chapter of this story.*Jumps behind a couch*"

"What?!" The Straw Hats scream and send a glare at ElderH.

*Pops head over couch*"Yes this is the end of the first book, as this will now be a series. The second book will be titled Luffy and the USS Iowa Book Two: The Grand Line. It will be published on 07/07/17."

"So the story will be continuing?" Nami asks in hope.

*Standing up from hiding position*"Yes the story will continue. there will be a total of three books. this is just the end of the fist book." The Straw Hats all relax at the news. "So then, since it looks like I won't be killed then, this is ElderH signing off. So till July 7th adieu."


End file.
